Watching Doctor Who
by lorixjake
Summary: The Doctor ripped the earpiece from his ear and threw it away from him. Rose was dead. It was all his fault. He heard Van Statten muttering something behind him but he couldn't focus. Just then there was a flash of light and he vanished. Nine, Ten and friends are brought together to watch the past, present and future. [NinexRose]
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Doctor ripped the earpiece from his ear and threw it away from him. Rose was dead. It was all his fault. He heard Van Statten muttering something behind him but he couldn't focus. Just then there was a flash of light and he vanished, reappearing in a large white room that contained a couple of couches, some beanbags and a television.

There was another flash and Rose stood in front of him and his mouth dropped.

"Rose! You're alive!" He gasped in delight. He rushed towards her and enveloped her in a bear hug. Once he put her down, he kissed her forehead and let out a sigh of relief. Rose grinned at him.

"Yeah, the Dalek shot the door not me. Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"No idea, one minute I'm listening to Van Statten bumble on about how damn sorry he is and the next second I'm here." The Doctor frowns.

Their conversation was interrupted by another flash of light. Jack Harkness suddenly joined them.

"Who are you?" Rose cried.

"Rose? Where are we?" Jack asked.

"Where did you come from? How do you know Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"The hospital in London, don't you recognise me Doc?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah, I was just taking the bomb away from London. You just saved those kids." Jack told him with a frown. The Doctor ran a hand over his face, looking confused.

"We seem to be from different times." His frown deepened as he thought about what that could possibly mean and what could be powerful enough to pull people here from different points in the same timeline. They didn't get any further before more people joined them. These were people Rose had never seen before. One was a man with a pinstriped suit and long brown coat. A few feet from him stood a dark skinned, dark haired woman. Another red haired woman was also regaining her balance next to the tenth Doctor. Then Mickey appeared.

"Oh great, Ricky is here." The ninth Doctor groaned.

"It's Mickey." He retorted automatically, before glancing at who had spoken and his mouth fell open. "Doctor?" The two new people turned and the man in the suit gasped.

"Who are you two?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" The strange man hurtled towards her and pulled her into an even bigger hug than the Doctor had. "You...I...What is going on?" The man gaped as he finally put her down.

"Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's me. The Doctor."

"He's the Doctor." She pointed at Nine. Both of them sighed. Nine's mind was racing. This future version of his had had almost an identical reaction to him when he had seen Rose. Did she really die in the future? By pure luck he hadn't lost her in his timeline, was he still destined to fail to protect her? Horrible ideas chased each other round his mind and he drew Rose back towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He's a past version of me." Ten explained. "When are you from?"

"Van Statten's museum."

"Ah, I remember that." Ten winced. "I'm from a bit further in the future. Time Lords have this trick where they can cheat death. If we are about to die then we can change our bodies. Same memories, same person, but different body. He is me and I am him." Rose just gaped. As did everyone except Nine. He was busy staring at his future form in horror.

"I turned into a pretty boy! Rose this is your fault." Nine groaned. "So who are you then?" He turned to the other women.

"Martha Jones." She replied a little nervously. "I travelled with him." She pointed at Ten. "We've just met the Family of Blood." She looked over at the girl addressed as Rose. It seemed like the strange man in a leather jacket was a previous version of the Doctor, so she assumed that the girl must be The Rose her Doctor kept talking about. She was very interested to see this girl that had so clearly captured the heart of the Doctor.

"I'm Donna Noble. I've also travelled with him." She points at Ten. "We've just been to Pompeii."

"So I'm from furthest in the future." Ten states, "But I'm not long in front of Donna. Only a week or so." He wanted nothing more than to just drink in the fact that Rose was back with him. Something Nine was quick to notice and it did nothing to soothe his nerves about Rose in future. They were just about to work out why they were all there when a final person dropped into the room.

"Sarah Jane!" Ten cried.

"Doctor!" She smiled. "Where are we?"

"Nobody is quite sure. We are all from different points in time, so when are you from? What were you doing when you got brought here?"

"You had just left after the school fiasco."

"Oh yeah, that was fun." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh Rose, there you are." Sarah Jane smiled but Rose looked bewildered. Ten suddenly looked nervous as he remembered the first time these two had met.

"She doesn't know you yet. She's from before we met." He explained.

"Who's that?" Rose whispered to Nine, who still had his arm around her waist.

"Sarah Jane Smith. She used to travel with me many years ago. Before the Time War ended."

"All those other people. You don't meet them until after you regenerate. You leave me?" Rose looked horrified. "Sarah Jane used to travel with you, do you just leave us all behind once you get bored of us?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No! Not you Rose. I think something happens to you." He confessed in a grim voice. "That future version of me had the same reaction I did to seeing you alive. I came from a time I thought you were dead, maybe he does too." Rose took a moment to process that.

"I'm sorry. I said I'd never leave you." He looked at her in astonishment. Only Rose would apologise for dying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I always knew you would die before me. As a Time Lord I live on while my companions die. You can spend the rest of your life with me but I can't spend mine with you. I just didn't expect the rest of your life to be so short. I fail to protect you. Again." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"I know you will always do everything you can to protect me. If something does happen, it will not be your fault. That much I know." Rose smiled at him tentatively. He still refused to look at her.

"So why are we all here?" Jack decided to intervene.

"No idea." Ten shrugged. "There's a TV there."

"You think something brought us all here to watch TV?" Mickey scoffed. Jack picked up the remote and switched the screen on. The words DOCTOR WHO flashed across the screen. All of them jumped as the music began.

"Might as well have a look." Jack suggested. They all settled down on the various couches. Nine sat with Rose tucked into his side. With what he had guessed, he didn't want her away from his side. Ten sat with them and Martha on his other side. Jack took the other couch with Donna and Sarah Jane while Mickey took a bean bag.

(A/N Sorry guys, somebody posted a incredibly necessary, vile review that was basically porn instead of anything to do with this story, not even Dr who related or anything. As I can't take down reviews that aren't guest ones without deleting the chapter, I tried to get rid of the chapter and repost it but got in a little bit of a mess so decided to repost the whole story. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate you very much and the next chapter will be up on Monday.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rose

 **They all watched the screen as the TARDIS was shown hurtling through space and the word ROSE flashed across the screen. They all see an alarm clock going off at 7:30.**

"Nice bed head there Rosie." Jack wolf-whistles. She glares at him, as does Nine. Ten simply shakes his head in fond amusement.

 **Rose gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. Her mother, who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV. Rose heads off to work and it shows her working at Hendricks.**

"Should have known. Only you would have been in the thick of it when those Automatons showed up." Sarah Jane laughed.

"That's me." Ten grinned.

 **The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets Mickey for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work.**

Rose looks faintly embarrassed at the sight. She could tell Nine was rolling his eyes and she glances over at Mickey who looked slightly pained.

"It's ok. I got over it. Eventually." He reassured her as he caught her look. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Both Doctors were glad to hear Mickey admitting that he gave up on Rose. Nine because it irritated him having to watch the pair of them and Ten because he knew he loved Rose and couldn't stand watching her with someone else even if he had no right to care. He had never told her how he felt, she was entitled to have a boyfriend.

 **The tannoy announces the store will be closing in five minutes. As Rose heads out the guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose. She takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.**

"When is this?" Donna asks, wondering why they are watching this.

"When I first met the Doctor." Rose smiles.

 **Rose calls out for a man named Wilson. A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO. Rose calls once more before hearing a clattering noise down the corridor. She calls out again but there is no response. She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.**

Everyone holds their breath, wondering what on earth could be going on. It looks harmless, but they realise that if she met the Doctor here then it would definitely not be safe. Those who knew what happened simply smiled.

 **As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open. She assumes it's someone mucking about. A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches. She still thinks it's a joke. A second one starts moving behind it, then a third. Rose then assumes it must be someone named Derek.**

I think I'd like this Derek." Jack grins.

"Probably. You'd cause so much trouble together." Rose admits.

 **More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.**

Both Doctors and Rose smile at the memory. Everyone else is relieved that the Doctor has finally shown up.

 **The Doctor tells her to run and everyone grins.**

"Probably one of the most common things we do." Donna laughs.

"Being with the Doc is definitely better than any gym membership." Mickey agrees. All the companions grin and nod. Ten pouts but looks amused.

 **He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close. They watch the conversation in the lift.**

"Yeah, that wasn't confusing at all." Rose shakes her head. "Great idea, it's not that."

"Well it wasn't." Nine defends. "But for a human that didn't know about aliens, that was a fairly good explanation."

"There you are with that 'for a human' phrase again." Rose grumbles remembering how pleased she had been he called her beautiful and then added that onto the end.

"Well, you are human." Nine grins into her hair, remembering the exact same thing. He had only added the extra bit to cover up his embarrassment at saying it out loud. Nothing could ever come of his relationship with Rose and he didn't want to give her false encouragement. Although, he mused, cuddling with her on a couch was certainly not giving the effect he was going for. With the news that he would lose her much sooner than he hoped he wasn't sure he wanted to keep her at a distance anymore. Given the look on his future self's face, he would regret it. Losing Rose was going to be one of the worst things he had ever been through, even now, with him burying his emotions deep down. He turns his attention back to the film and watches as they finish the conversation in the lift.

"Ow!" Ten cries as Martha hits him in the arm.

"That was harsh." She scolds him. "No need to be so blunt about it."

"Well he was." Ten defended. Both Doctors got a sense they would be defending themselves a lot if they kept watching. Martha shakes her head while Sarah Jane smiles to herself.

 **They emerge out the back of the building and the Doctor tells her to mind her eyes.**

"Why? It's not that bright." Rose asks him.

"Because he's embarrassed it's only a screwdriver." Jack laughs remembering how reluctant the Doctor had been to admit to him that it was only a screwdriver when he, himself had a sonic blaster.

"Oi. My screwdriver has saved the day many times." Ten griped.

 **On the screen, the Doctor explains that they are made of plastic. 'Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.'**

"Beans on toast?" Donna asks, amused.

"Yeah, you humans love beans on toast." Nine snorts.

"I don't." Sarah Jane smirks at him.

"Nor do I." Martha admits. Both Doctors sigh and everyone turns back to the film which seems to pause itself every time one of them speaks.

 **He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again. Introducing himself. Rose gives her name and he tells her to run.**

"Well, that was a lovely introduction." Martha laughs.

"Better than mine. I just appeared on his ship in my wedding dress." Donna grins.

"Confused both of us." Ten grins back at her. "I've had many things appear on the TARDIS, a woman in a wedding dress was a first."

 **Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab. The driver yells at**

 **her to watch it.**

"Yes, please watch it." Nine groans into her ear. "I know you are jeopardy friendly, but no need to encourage it." Rose simply pats his arm with a smirk.

 **A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.**

"You certainly know how to make an explosion Doc." Jack snickers.

"That's nothing. Mickey blew up Downing Street." Rose informs him. Everyone who wasn't there turns to Mickey in amazement.

"I was under boss' orders." He grins pointing at Nine.

"Well that makes slightly more sense." Sarah Jane admits.

"Oi!" Nine and Ten protest at the same time but both are smiling.

 **The screen cuts to the Tyler's flat. Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee watching the news. Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters. He's upset she hasn't answered the phone and Rose tells him she is fine, not to make a fuss. Mickey wants to know what happened and she lies to him, saying she was outside when it happened.**

"Good to know you do listen to me sometimes." Nine says as the corner of his lips lift in amusement.

"Quick start to the cover ups." Donna notes.

 **Jackie interrupts the couple saying the person she is on the phone to can get Rose an interview for £500. Rose sarcastically tells her that's brilliant before taking the phone from Jackie and ending the call.**

"Nice. That woman is never off the phone." Ten sighs in fond recollection. Nine stares at his future self who sounds far fonder of Jackie than he is. He then wonders if Rose prefers his future incarnation. He wouldn't blame her, that pretty boy over his daft old face. It's quite strange, even for him, being bitter and annoyed with himself for something he hasn't done yet. She has seen what he will look like, will she want that version of him?

 **Jackie keeps talking until the telephone rings again and she answers it. It's another person asking about Rose and they go on about compensation yet again. Mickey realises Rose is drinking tea and wants to take her to a bar. Rose sees right through his attempt and notes he just wants to watch the football game. He starts to deny it but then admits they could catch the last five minutes. Rose tells him to go without her and to take the plastic arm out to the bin. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm. He pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.**

"That's why you didn't believe it was choking me?" Nine sighs and then he glares at Mickey who holds his hands up innocently. Rose grins up at him from her place on his chest and he can't help but grin back at her.

"Get a room you two." Jack calls. Martha watches the pair in a bit of confusion and disappointment. It is clear he is much closer to Rose than her, but it isn't the same Doctor she travelled with, so it's hard to be upset until she catches Ten staring at Rose with a longing expression on his face. Sarah Jane just smiles at the pair having finally gotten closure on her relationship with the Doctor. Rose blushes at Jack's comment and the tips of Nine's ears go red.

"You're just jealous you aren't invited as well." Rose retorts.

"Yes, I am." Jack winks at her.

 **Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row. It cuts to the next day where Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual. Jackie tells her there is no point getting up as she has no job.**

"The best bit about you blowing up my job. No more stupidly early days." Rose beams.

"So glad to be of service." Nine tells her sarcastically.

"I bet you are." Jack sniggers and Nine's ears go a deeper shade of red. Ten coughs slightly and rubs the back of his neck.

 **Jackie is recommending places for Rose to work. She says Finches but Rose doesn't seem impressed with the idea of working in a butchers. Her mom thinks it will do her good as Henricks was giving her 'airs and graces'."**

"Rose? Airs and graces?" Mickey laughs.

"Oi you." Rose raises an eyebrow at him but eventually joins in with his laughter.

 **Jackie goes back to talking about compensation while something rattles at the door. Rose calls her mom a liar, saying she had told her to nail down the cat flap. Jackie replies that she did it weeks ago while Rose doesn't believe her. Rose inspects the flap and finds the screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door. Rose tells him she lives here and he asks what does she do that for.**

Everyone burst out laughing at his question. Both Doctors look slightly red in the face as they realise exactly how stupid he sounded.

"You call me the idiot." Mickey sniggers loudly.

 **Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.**

"Well done, Rose. Don't let him get away that easily." Sarah Jane laughs. She is still wrapping her head around the concept that this Rose didn't know her which was a shame as they had finally gotten past their issues.

"I'm never letting him get away." Rose stated smiling slightly. Nine squeezed her gently hoping she could read how grateful he was. Ten just looked on sadly knowing she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Sensing his mood, Martha puts a hand on his arm but he doesn't notice.

 **Jackie asks who it is and then is shown in her bedroom putting on her makeup. Rose tells her he is part of the enquiry and Jackie immediately says she should get compensation. The Doctor appears in the doorway and absently agrees they were talking about millions. Jackie starts flirting until the Doctor simply says 'no' and moves further into the flat to talk to Rose.**

"Oh my god. I can't believe she did that." Rose covers her face with her hands. Nine is also shuddering a little but Ten looks highly amused. He finds it much funnier to watch than he had at the time.

 **Rose asks if he wants coffee and the Doctor agrees telling he has it with just milk. The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table. Says it won't last as the guy is gay and the woman is an alien. Rose pays no attention to this and carries on making coffee. The Doctor flicks through a paperback and comments it has a sad ending while Rose keeps talking and suggesting they go to the Police together. She also says they found a body. The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.**

"Had you only just regenerated then?" Sarah Jane asked him. Nine nodded.

"First time I'd seen it, no time to look with the Autons everywhere." He explained. The Doctor comments on his ears and everyone in the room except Nine and Rose snickers.

"You look fine." She assures him.

 **Rose keeps talking while The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards. The pack of cards goes flying. Rose wants him to explain everything and the cat flap rattles. Doctor asks if they have a cat and she tells him they don't. Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat and Rose keeps talking.**

"You didn't even see." Nine moans, poking her in the side playfully.

"Well, I have to get used to ignoring you, might as well get some practise in early." She teased him.

"Quite right too." Sarah Jane agreed with a chuckle. Ten gave her a betrayed look and Nine did the same to Rose.

 **Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice. She just comments that she had told Mickey to get rid of the hand and goes on to ask the Doctor's name. The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.**

"Nice landing." Jack winks at Rose.

"It was." She agrees with a smirk.

"Not really." Nine grumbles. "Glass and wood everywhere diggin' in my back and you landing on top of me." He pretends to be annoyed and refuses to admit that he had actually quite enjoyed the sensation. He had decided to stop hiding his feelings from Rose but old habits die hard and all that.

"Well that certainly got your attention." Donna comments, feeling a little left out with how close everyone else seems, with the exception of Martha.

 **The Doctor tells her he stopped it and makes a joke about it being armless and Rose hits him with it.**

"Ow!" Nine and Ten complain at the same time as their onscreen counterpart.

"That was a terrible joke." Martha laughed.

"Was not." Ten said, lifting his nose into the air.

 **Screen cuts to the two of them going down the stairs and out of the flats. Rose is arguing that he can't just swan off and the Doctor states that actually he can. She tries again to get an explanation but he gives her a sarcastic ten out of ten for observation and keeps moving. She finally cracks and just says he can't leave without telling her what is going on. The Doctor tells her he doesn't have to explain anything.**

"So it begins." Rose sighs dramatically.

"What begins?" Nine frowns.

"The chasing after you trying to get some kind of explanation. Soon enough you will explain at ninety miles an hour using words no human can hope to comprehend in a split second before you look at me like I drooled on your shirt." Rose giggled.

"So he's always done that?" Donna asked with a tentative smile.

"Yep." Sarah Jane chime in. All the companions start laughing with the two Doctors look on with a scowl.

 **Rose threatens to go to the Police is he doesn't start explaining. The Doctor scoffs at her threat and she tries again to ask who he is. He simply says he is The Doctor. She asks Doctor What and he gives the same response. She then asks if he is the police which he shuts down before telling her he is a long way from home.**

Ten and Nine look down at that. Rose puts her arm around Nine's middle and gives him a gentle squeeze which makes him give her a small smile. Martha puts her hand on Ten's shoulder and this time he acknowledges her with a tiny nod of the head in thanks.

 **Rose asks if she had done something wrong for them to attempt to kill her and the Doctor just asks if the whole world revolves around her.**

"Earth might not but my world does revolve around you." Nine whispers in her ear, making her blush and bite her lip in joy. Rose knew she was falling for the Doctor but had told herself many times not to expect the same from him. They frequently held hands and he did everything possible to keep her safe but she had always sensed he was keeping a distance between them. She never expected him to feel the same way and to hear that he might return her feelings, even slightly, was a joy she could not express.

 **The Doctor explains that it was an accident she got attacked and that the Autons were actually after him. Rose then comments that he believes the entire world revolves around him.**

"Mine does." Rose confesses to him in an undertone. She had tried to keep her feelings a secret but as he had gone first, it felt safe to allow him this knowledge. The manic grin he gave her in return was well worth the risk of admitting her feelings.

 **He agrees so she tells him he is full of it. He agrees again.**

"You really are." Mickey agrees.

"I have good reason to be." Nine retorts, his wide grin still in place.

 **Rose asks who else knows and the Doctor admits he is the only one. Rose is surprised to find that he is on his own. Doctor scornfully asks who else there could be. He goes on to condemn humans for doing nothing but eating chips, watching telly and sleeping. Rose looks determined and tells him to start from the beginning. She asks how he plans to kill it and the Doctor tells her that he plans to cut of the signal controlling them. Rose assumes he means radio control but he corrects that it is thought control, quickly asking if she is alright. She tells him that she's fine and moves on to asking who is controlling it. They joke about whether they want to take over Britain's shops and the Doctor laughs, saying it's not a price war. He asks if she believes him and she admits she doesn't believe him and he calls her on the fact that she is still listening to him.**

"You were intriguing even if it sounded like nonsense." She admitted in a quiet voice. He grinned at her.

"I never talk about nonsense." He whispers back making her scoff.

"You so do." He flicks her nose with the hand not wrapped around her back and she simply laughs.

 **Rose tries again to ask who he really is and he gives her an intense answer before telling her to forget him and go home.**

"Not a chance of either, mister." She tells him. "You're not exactly forgettable."

"Definitely not." Martha and Donna both agree.

"Is that a good thing?" Ten asks nervously. The three girls exchanged grins and then say yes in unison.

 **The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone. Screen cuts to Mickey's flat and Mickey greeting Rose with a crass comment, making her tell him to shut up. They kiss. He offers coffee and she agrees but only if he actually washes the mug before asking to use the computer.**

This causes everyone else in the room to look at him in disgust. Mickey looked faintly embarrassed and avoided people's gaze.

 **He then tells her she can use the computer, any excuse to get her in the bedroom. All the women glare at him for that comment and he shrinks slightly further into the bean bag.**

 **Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.**

"What? You can find him on the internet?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I fixed that." Ten assured her with a smile.

 **Screen cuts to Rose and Mickey in his car in a quiet street. Rose tells Mickey she will be safe without him coming in with her. He isn't convinced, stating that a murderer would say he had a wife and kids. One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it. Rose asks to see Clive and the boys calls to his father that it's one of his nutters.**

Nine coughs loudly trying to hide his laughter at the young boy calling Rose a nutter. Ten is less successful at hiding his amusement.

"I suppose that means the kid thinks only a nutter would want to find you." Rose snarks to Nine making Mickey snort with laughter. He stops laughing and gives her a hurt look. Ten pouts at Sarah Jane when she laughs and agrees with Rose.

 **A man comes to the door and introduces himself as Clive. Rose tells him jokingly that her boyfriend is in the car waiting in case he is murderer.**

Everybody except Mickey snorts at her comment and Clive's reply as he waves to Mickey over in the car. Clive's wife comes out and asks who it is, he tells her it is someone asking about the Doctor. Caroline expresses surprise that it's a women.

"Knew I was more your type than Rose." Jack winks over at Nine who scowls at him.

"Well, she does seem surprised that a women would be looking for you." Mickey grinned over.

"Shut it Ricky." Nine muttered, annoyed.

 **In Clive's shed, he explains to Rose how the Doctor keeps cropping up throughout history. No name except the Doctor, but he thinks it is an inheritance. He shows her a picture of the Doctor at the assassination of President Kennedy. He then shows her one of a family in Southampton, explaining they cancelled the trip they had planned on the Titanic for unknown reasons. More pictures of the same Doctor, this time when Krakatoa exploded, Clive states the Doctor is a legend throughout history. He arrives with his constant companion. Rose asks who and Clive says Death.**

Both Doctors look down at that statement. Both ashamed of the death and destruction they had caused in their long lives. Rose took Nine's free hand and boldly leaned up to kiss his jaw. He stiffened beneath her and she thought she had gone too far until he gave a dazed smile and squeezed her gently. Martha and Donna were comforting Ten but he was busy watching Rose with his former self. He knew from memory that he and Rose had never had that much intimacy when he was in that form, all his own fault of course, but still. Despite knowing the man on the couch was a version of himself, it was hard watching Rose so clearly in love with someone other than him, especially give how much he missed her. His former self hadn't had to actually lose her, even if he thought he had for a few brief seconds.

 **Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car. The camera switches between this and Clive telling Rose that everyone is in danger if the Doctor is back. Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid. Clive is worried and tells her that she is in trouble if the Doctor is making house calls. Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp. Clive then states he thinks the Doctor is an alien from another world.**

"Wow, he actually got it right." Donna looked impressed.

"That's not a good thing." Ten cautioned.

 **Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel. Rose thinks Clive is a nutjob and asks if Mickey wants pizza, failing to notice he is now plastic.**

"I can't believe you didn't notice." Mickey complains to Rose.

"I was distracted." She blushed slightly.

"Someone else on your mind?" Jack winks over at her and she scowls back, making him grin.

"It's always him." Mickey rolls his eyes but his tone is teasing to her relief. She and the Doctor had been getting closer since they came to this room and she wanted to make the most of it. However she didn't want to flaunt that in front of Mickey, even if this version of him seemed to have accepted the fact she would never chose him.

"Yep." Rose confirmed quietly and Nine gives her a wide grin.

 **Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road and the screen cuts to the restaurant. Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face. She is asking if she should try the hospital or get a job in the canteen.**

"I really can't believe you still didn't notice." Martha rolls her eyes.

"Well, she has had a big shock in the last day or so." Sarah Jane defends Rose which earns her a tentative smile from the younger woman.

 **Rose mentions that she could do her A-levels as she dropped out of school thanks to someone named Jimmy Stone.**

"Who is Jimmy Stone?" Nine asks her quietly.

"My ex." She said, unwilling to divulge more.

"You musta liked him to drop out of school for him."

"Careful, you're turning green." Rose teased to avoid the topic.

"I am not." He protested. "Time Lords don't do jealousy." He told her. Thankfully he didn't press any further.

 **Plastic Mickey turns the conversation back to the Doctor and Rose gets a little annoyed as she thinks he wasn't listening to her. Mickey keeps asking about the Doctor and she tells him she doesn't want to talk about it because she thinks he is dangerous.**

"He is to his enemies." Sarah Jane states. Everyone else except the Doctors and Jack nod at this.

 **Mickey starts using sweet nicknames for her and Rose starts to realise something is wrong with her boyfriend. A waiter interrupts saying he has their champagne but Rose dismisses this, asking Mickey what's wrong. The waiter gets more insistent and finally Mickey looks up to see the Doctor standing there. He shakes the bottle and The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out. Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream. The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.**

"Good thinking. I didn't say that then." Ten smiles over at Rose who grins back at him.

"Thanks. Takes a lot to get a compliment outta you." She laughs.

"You tryin' to say I'm not nice?" Nine asks her.

"Yep." She pops the 'p' and grins at him smugly. Both he and Ten shake their heads but don't complain further.

 **Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit. The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates. Rose yells at him to open the gate but the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and heads inside while the Auton hammers on the door. Rose yells that he can't hide inside a wooden box.**

"Oi! She is not a wooden box." Ten huffs playfully.

"It is to people who don't know about spaceships." Jack laughs.

 **Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind. The Doctor tells her that the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through the door and to shut up. He then goes on to say the head is perfect for tracking the signal while Rose comments that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside to which the Doctor replies calmly. She guesses it's alien and he confirms again. Her third question is whether he is an alien which he again confirms and then asks if that's alright. Rose says yeah.**

"Well that was easy." Jack sniggers.

"I don't think anyone has believed me quite that quickly before." Ten laughs. "It was quite refreshing.

"Well, with the way you talked and what you said in the park earlier it just seemed right." Rose shrugged.

 **The Doctor explains it's called the TARDIS and tells he what that stands for. Rose bursts into tears. He seems to have expected this and reassures her it's just a culture shock. She corrects him that she is upset because she thinks they killed Mickey. The Doctor looks surprised and admits he hadn't thought about it.**

"Oi!" Mickey rolls his eyes. Nine and Ten both shrug but Ten has a sheepish expression on his face while Nine appears not to care.

 **Rose is upset that he hadn't even considered Mickey when he pulled the head off the Auton and exclaims that it is melting. The Doctor is confused until he looks around and the plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables. The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion. Rose asks what he is doing and he tells her he is following the signal. The TARDIS lands and the Doctor runs for the door. They appear right next to the Thames and Rose is surprised to see that they have moved. He briefly explains it disappears and reappears before telling her she wouldn't understand.**

"She might have done." Mickey protests weakly.

"I'm sure she would, I just didn't have the time to explain in a way she could understand at the time." Ten explains. Rose smiled at him, feeling better knowing he didn't think her completely stupid.

"You're definitely not stupid. Even if you're stuck in the body of a stupid ape." Nine grins. She whacks him on the arm and he feigns pain.

 **They watch as Rose mutters about having to tell Mickey's mother that he is dead. She complains that the Doctor forgot about him again and that he must be an alien.**

Both Doctors flinch at that.

"I'm sorry." Rose looks remorseful.

"Sorry? He forgot I could have been dead." Mickey grumbles.

"I know you care about every death, and at the time you thought he might be alive, although would have been nice if you mentioned that." Rose rolls her eyes at Nine who looks slightly better at her reassurance. He snickers at the last part.

"Musta slipped my mind." He smirks.

"A lot of things seem to slip your mind. Must be old age." Donna grins.

"Oi!" Ten yelps. Everyone laughs at him.

 **Everyone turns back to the screen as the duo continue to argue until Rose asks why he sounds like he's from the North. He retorts that lots of planets have a north. She then asks about the TARDIS' disguise and then moves on to why the plastic is attacking. The Doctor explains that it wants to feed off the planet and so Rose asks how they stop it. He holds up a vial and tells her it's antiplastic. He then wonders where to find the transmitter. Rose asks what it looks like and he says it's a round, massive, circular, metal structure. The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.**

"Really Doctor? How oblivious can you get?" Jack sniggers loudly. Ten has facepalmed at his own stupidity while Nine's ears go red.

"I assumed they would make it invisible." He defends.

"Invisible to Time Lords, maybe." Donna agrees with a laugh.

 **He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye. He announces that this is fantastic and they run over the bridge. The Doctor is talking about the plastic all over the world and Rose suddenly mentions the breast implants.**

"I love the way you think, Rosie." Jack tells her with a wink.

"Not all of us have a one track mind." She tells him.

"Seems like you do." He gestures at the screen. She sticks her tongue out at him with a laugh.

 **The Doctor is looking for a place the alien could be hiding and Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps. They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside. They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber. He tells her it is the The Nestene Consciousness. Rose tells him to just drop the vial in and be done with it but he tells her he is not here to kill it, but to give it a chance. He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.**

Everybody is holding their breath, except the ones who knew what happened. Donna, Martha and Sarah Jane all know travelling with the Doctor is never as easy as it seems, so they assume something is going to go wrong and Jack is looking solemn for once but knows they all get out alive.

 **The Doctor announces he wants an audience with the Nestene Consciousness according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. The stuff in the vat flexes. He thanks it and ask permission to approach. While he talks, the screen cuts to Rose who has spotted Mickey further down and runs to him, assuring him it will be ok. Mickey is horrified and tells her the liquid can talk. Rose is relieved and calls to the Doctor that Mickey is alive and he says it was always a possibility. Rose isn't happy he didn't mention that sooner.**

"Thanks a bunch, boss." Mickey scrunches up his nose towards Ten who simply smirks at him.

 **The Doctor continues downwards and tells the liquid to shunt off. A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic. He continues talking and tells them to leave again when Rose cries out a warning and a pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket. He quickly claims that it was just insurance and that he wasn't going to use it but the face is still talking. The Doctor is confused until a door slides back to reveal the Tardis. He continues pleading that he didn't do anything, that he wants to help and claims he couldn't save anyone.**

Both Doctors look down at this. Guilt floods them both over their actions in the Time War and sadness for all the people they couldn't save, including their own people. Sarah Jane moves over to Ten and pulls him into a hug. She regretted that he had never come back for her but finally understood the grief he had gone through once the war was finished. He had needed Rose to help balm the wounds and she had done a wonderful job.

Nine tried to push Rose away from him, feeling like he didn't deserve her given what he had done. The guilt was with him always but this stark reminder was like a slap in the face. He couldn't taint Rose with his darkness. She wouldn't let him. He had removed his arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders to push her away but she had grabbed him around the waist and kept herself pressed into his side.

"I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you did, you are still my Doctor." She tells him sternly but quietly so the others can't hear their conversation.

"I destroyed them, Rose. My own people. I watched them burn to destroy the Daleks." Unable to push her away, he buried his face in her hair. She had very rarely heard him speak of the war and knew little about what had happened but his guilt was obvious.

"Whatever happened, do you not think a lifetime of guilt is punishment enough? You live a very long time Doctor, you deserve to be happy for some of it." She insists and he can't speak around the lump in his throat. Rose waves at the rest of them to continue watching the film so Nine can have a few moments to himself. Ten is still in Sarah Jane's embrace.

 **Rose asks what it is doing and the Doctor tells her it is terrified of the TARDIS. He tells her to run but she simply pulls out her phone and rings her mother. It cuts to Jackie coming out of the police station and she still goes on about compensation much to everyone's amusement despite the tense atmosphere.**

"Trust Jackie." Ten mutters, rolling his eyes.

"You know Rose's mom well then?" Martha asks to distract him from the misery still written all over his face. Ten simply nods.

 **Rose cuts her off, asking where she is. THe screen keeps switching between them as Jackie tells her she's in town. Rose tries to tell her to go home but Jackie claims the line is breaking up and that she is going late night shopping. Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around. The Eye lights up with energy.**

 **At Queens Arcade, Clive is seen shopping when a shop dummy moves. Caroline claims she thought they were dummies and everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator. An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.**

"No!" Rose cries, upset that the man was dead. Nine looks up at her shout and sees the body. He then pulls Rose close to him, feeling helpless as he realises how many people he failed that day.

 **The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated. The Doctor tells Rose to run but she says the stairs have gone. The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis. Rose announces she doesn't have a key and starts looking around for ideas. Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.**

Rose looks upset at the close calls her mother was having, even though she knows she was safe in the end.

"I remember hearing about this chaos." Martha notes.

"Me too. I figured he must be involved." Sarah Jane laughs lightly, gesturing at Nine. She has finally let go of Ten and allowed him to sit back between Rose and Martha before returning to her own seat with Jack.

 **Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber. Mickey tells her to leave the Doctor behind but she looks determined. She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie. Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.**

"You gave me a bloody heart attack doing that. And I have two of them so that should be impossible." Nine grumbled into her hair.

"You would have died if I hadn't." She reminds him.

"Your life is not worth mine." He sighs quietly.

"Yeah, it is." Rose replies just as softly. He lifts his head enough to look her in the eye and sees far more love than he ever thought possible there. It humbles and scares him. He kisses her forehead and smiles before returning his eyes to the screen.

 **The Doctor grabs her as she swings back and states that they are in trouble. Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The TARDIS dematerialises. It then materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone. She tells Rose not to leave the house and Rose hangs up happy to hear her mom is safe. Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis. She turns to him and tells him he was a fat lot of good. He replies it was easy and she reminds him he would have been dead if not for her.**

"Saved by a stupid ape." Nine grumbles playfully, regaining some of his good humour.

"Oi, you." Rose laughs, swatting his chest.

"What am I, your punching bag. First my arm now my chest." He complains, pressing his free hand to his chest in pretend pain.

"Yep. You have to have a use somewhere." Rose tells him smugly. He glowers at her and then grins lopsidedly.

 **The Doctor admits she's right and then says he must be off. He invites her to come with him. Rose looks torn and the Mickey speaks up, telling her not to go because the Doctor is an alien. The Doctor says Mickey is not invited and continues to make it sound enticing. Rose asks if it's always this dangerous and he agrees.**

"Not always." Rose corrects herself. "Sometimes it's fun."

"I can't believe I had to work so hard to convince you." Ten pouts at her.

 **She says that she can't because she has to look after Mickey. (Who off screen complains about her stupid lump comment) and the Doctor lets it go, disappearing into the TARDIS which dematerialises.**

"You said no?" Martha looks awed that someone could turn it down.

"Yeah." Rose shrugged. "Didn't last long."

 **The Tardis materialises and the Doctor pops back out, asking if he mentioned that it could also travel in time. At this Rose turns to Mickey and says thanks. He looks confused and asks for what to which she replies 'exactly', kisses him on the cheek and runs off into the TARDIS.**

The screen suddenly goes black and everyone looks round at each other.

"Well that was interesting." Sarah Jane comments.

"Yeah, I just love watching all those people I've failed to save." Nine scowls, but he isn't really unhappy. This opportunity has brought him so much closer to Rose. He wonders if there are more to watch that could tell him what happens so he can work out a plan to save her. Rose notices the look and can tell what he is thinking so she kisses him on the cheek.

"If anyone can, it's you." She whispers in his ear and he smiles gratefully at her. As they talk a table full of food appears on the far side of the room.

"Let's all take a break and come back in half an hour." Jack suggests. They all nod and wander over. Ten makes sure to move over to Rose telling his former self that he has hogged all her attention so far. Nine agrees and goes to chat to Donna and Sarah Jane who are swapping stories about their times travelling. Martha and Mickey are chatting together and Jack moves to speak to Rose as well.

"Hey Rosie, looks like you had fun right from the start." Jack says. Rose nods.

"Never a dull moment." She agrees. "I can't believe you two are the same person. Your whole personality is different." She addresses Ten. He hasn't stopped talking her ear off for the past fifteen minutes. He looks sheepish and runs a hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I'm a whole new man, I just have all his memories. Except the ones from today. I've been told I have a bit of a gob." He admits with a grin.

"Clearly." Rose snorts in amusement. "So when do you regenerate?"

"I don't think I should say. I'm guessing we are going to watch it and I'd rather only relive it once." She nods and doesn't push him. "Did you at least manage to tell me it was going to happen?" He looks even more sheepish.

"Sort of. As it was happening." He avoids her eyes and both she and Jack burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The end of the world

Nine spent the break only half listening to Sarah Jane and Donna Noble swap stories about their time with him. He was impressed with some things Donna had seen, and looking forward to helping the Ood, he was as disgusted as she was by what she told them. However, most of his brain was focused on Rose, as usual. She had fascinated him since the beginning but ever since Downing Street, where she had shown such faith in him, he knew he was in trouble. Rose had been willing to trust his plan without even knowing what it was when he had stated it could involve her death.

Once the half an hour is up they make their way back to the TV. This time Mickey and Martha are sat on the second couch while Sarah Jane takes Martha's old seat on the first couch. This leaves Jack and Donna to sit on the bean bags. Nine pulls Rose back into the same position they had been, her tucked into his side with his arm around her shoulders, resting on her hip. Jack presses the play button on the remote he found.

The screen lights up with the same image of the TARDIS floating through space and this time the title read The End of the World.

Nine and Rose exchange glances. This wasn't a great trip for either of them. Nine wasn't looking forward to reliving yet more deaths of people he failed to save, especially Jabe. Rose snuggled closer and he relaxed ever so slightly.

 **The Doctor and Rose are lit in green light from the time rotor. He asks whether she wants to go forwards or backwards in time and she chooses forwards. When he asks how far she answers one hundred years. There is a few seconds of travel before he gestures at the door and tells her outside is the twenty second century. He then claims that that is boring and asks if she wants to go further which she does. This time he tells her they are ten thousand years in the future. Rose snarks that he thinks he is so impressive. The Doctor looks hurt by this and claims he is impressive to which she replies 'you wish'.**

"I am impressive." Nine mimics his onscreen counterpart in annoyance.

"If you say so." Rose smirks at him.

"Sure you are, Spaceman." Donna snorts. He chooses to ignore them both.

 **Now looking determined, the Doctor tells her she asked for it and tells her to hold on. The TARDIS zooms down a time vortex. When they stop, Rose asks what's out there and the Doctor gestures for her to head outside. Rose goes down a flight of steps and a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth.**

"Wow. It does look so pretty from space." Donna comments.

"Yeah, that's a classic Earth, that is." Rose grins over at Nine who rolls his eyes.

"Classic Earth?" Martha questions.

"He'll explain in a second." Rose gestures to the TV.

 **The Doctor tells her it is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in her future, he pauses to look at his wrist watch. The sun flares and turns red. He then announces it is the day the sun expands and welcomes her to the end of the world.**

"Wow. Great first date Doc. Here, watch your planet burn." Jack rolls his eyes and Nine flinches at the chosen words. He had partially taken Rose there so that she could understand some part of what he had been through, without actually telling her what he had been through. He knew from the beginning Rose was different and so had gone out of his way to show her his inner self without having to say the painful words out aloud.

"It was. He's a cheap date though." Rose giggles.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you. One time." Nine groans.

"Never, she's cruel and holds it against us forever." Ten joins in with a playful pout. Rose rolls her eyes at their antics but is secretly pleased to see them both in a better mood, despite what was coming.

 **A pair of small spaceships approach a large cruciform space station hanging in Earth orbit. A computer announces that shuttles are boarding and reminds the guests that that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. It then announces that the Earth death will be followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite. The Doctor and Rose walk along a corridor.**

 **Rose asks if guests means people and the Doctor tells her it depends what she means by people, explaining that he means aliens. Rose then asks what the ship is for and he informs her it is an observation deck. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel while saying the rich have gathered to watch Earth burn. A large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above.**

"Wow, aliens actually pay to watch our planet burn?" Martha looks horrified.

"There aren't any people left on there. Humans have moved on." Ten explains gently. "It's just an empty planet with nature taking its course."

 **Rose protests that she thought it would take thousands of years for the sun to burn up. The Doctor corrects it takes millions but that the planet now belongs to the National Trust who have preserved it. He then points out the gravity satellites holding back the sun. Rose is confused as she points out that the continents move but he explains that the Trust moved them back to look like a classic Earth.**

"Still weird. Why bother paying loads of money to watch something burn?" Donna asks.

"Because the rich have nothing better to do. This is entertainment for them." Nine states. "It's quite a common practise that far into the future."

 **On screen Rose asks how long the planet has left. He tells her about half an hour and she asks if they are there to save it. She is concerned about the people but the Doctor assures her there are no people on the planet. Rose looks down thinking she is the only human. A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards them and asks who the hell they are. The Doctor is affronted.**

"Really? You get affronted because someone else is just as rude as you are?" Sarah Jane cocks an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, his rudeness was uncalled for." Nine sniffs.

"So is yours most of the time." Donna grins. He doesn't respond so they all turn back to the screen, throwing him sideways smirks.

 **The steward asks how they got in as it is a maximum security place and the guests are arriving. The Doctor tells him that he is one of the guests and that Rose is his plus one. The Doctor puts away the piece of apparently blank paper he was showing to the steward.**

"I love that paper. Saves so much time." Ten sighs a little dreamily.

"It's dead useful." Nine agrees.

 **The Steward apologises and goes over to a lecturn. The Doctor explains to Rose about the psychic paper. She seems more distracted by the fact that the Steward is blue as he announces that they are guests. He thanks the staff and then calls out the next guests. A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts. The Steward informs them all that there will be an exchange of gifts representing peace.**

"Did you remember presents, Doctor?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Of course I did." Nine sniffed. Rose giggled and he gave her a playful scowl.

 **The Steward announces the next guest as the Moxx of Balhoon. Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod comes into the room. A group of black-robed bipeds are introduced as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Fur clad reptilians are next, introduced as the brothers Hop Pyleen. The trees go up to the Doctor. The leader introduced as Jabe offers a cutting of my Grandfather. She gives the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.**

"I'm not sure if that is really nice or really sad." Donna frowns.

"Go with nice." Rose tells her, noting both Doctor's pained expressions.

 **The Doctor thanks her and pats his pockets, looking for something to give in return. Eventually he offers air from his lungs and breathes gently on Jabe. She thinks it is rather intimate and he grins, telling her there is more where that came from.**

"Ha! And you think I flirt with everything." Jack chuckles.

"By the sounds of it, you do." Sarah Jane tells him, remembering the stories he had told over the break.

"Never a tree." He states, "But there could be a first time for everything." Rose rolls her eyes. "Besides, Doc, I thought you said you remembered gifts?" Jack continued grinning.

"I did. Air from my lungs is special." Nine puts his nose in the air.

"Suuuure." Donna says sarcastically.

"Oi, you're supposed to be on my side." Ten whines at Donna. "I can't believe you don't think air from my lungs in special."

"Whether it is or not, you didn't remember to bring that as a present, it was all you had on you." Donna laughs. Neither Doctor replies to that.

"How intimate is it?" Rose asks Nine in an undertone, biting her lip burning with curiosity and something else she couldn't place. He looked down at her and she caught a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"Very." He sighed. "But it was all I had on me."

"I suppose that's why she was so interested in you?"

"Yeah, probably." He admits.

 **The Steward introduces the main sponsor of the event as the Face of Boe. A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting screen cuts back to the Doctor greeting the Moxx of Balhoon. He offers the gift of bodily salivas and spits in Rose's face.**

"Lovely." Martha's face screws up in disgust.

"Couldn't have hit the Doctor." Mickey rolls his eyes. Rose looks up and sees Nine grinning at her cheekily so she hits him lightly on the arm.

"It was not funny." She tells him grumpily.

"Your face was." He keeps grinning and points at the screen which has frozen on Rose's expression.

 **The Doctor thanks Moxx of Balhoon and the Adherents of the Repeated Meme come over. He breathes on them and they offer a ball in return which he chucks over to Rose. THe Steward then introduces the last guest as the last Human, Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.**

Both Nine and Ten's faces screw up in disgust as Cassandra appears. Ten even more annoyed by what she did to Rose when they had met her for the second time. He was curious how she had reappeared, he'd been busy trying to get her out of Rose to ask her and he'd never asked Rose if she had found out.

 **Cassandra states she has had her chin taken away and doesn't look a day over two thousand before demanding her helpers moisturise her. One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin. She then carries on about how she is the last human and how her parents were the last to be buried on the planet. She brings the last remaining ostrich egg as a gift, along with a 50's jukebox. Rose has walked round the back of Cassandra to see just how thin she is, as the 50's jukebox is wheeled in. One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out.**

"Good song that." Jack smiles.

"It's better than the one they play later." Rose snorts.

"What did they play?" Mickey asks her.

"Britney Spears. Toxic." Rose shudders. Mickey laughs, knowing she hates that song.

 **The Steward announces that refreshments will be served and the Earth Death will occur in thirty minutes. Rose finally can't take all the aliens, and runs out. The Doctor goes to follow her, but gets intercepted by Jabe. There is a flash from the device she is holding, she thanks him and moves off. The Adherent of the Repeated Meme are offering a gift to the Steward who declines but they keep insisting until he takes the proffered ball.**

"Either they are really generous, or something is suspicious about those balls." Sarah Jane comments. Ten looks at her proudly and she realises something is probably about to go horribly wrong.

"Nothing like a nice simple adventure with you is there Doctor?" Mickey sighs, even more worried about Rose now he can see what she gets up to.

"Why would I want simple?" Ten grins widely.

"I'll rephrase, I meant nice, safe adventure with you." Mickey corrects himself. Ten looks down, his grin fading while Nine wrinkles his nose at the idea of a boring, safe adventure. Although, he admits, he would never want to place Rose in danger deliberately. Maybe one or two safe trips wouldn't kill him.

 **Jabe consults her camera, which twitters like a bird. She tells it to identify species, then asks where he is from before saying that is impossible. She hurries away. One of the Adherant's gifts has been placed on a shelf in a display stand. It opens, and a four-legged metal spider scurries away.**

 **The screen cuts to Rose who has wandered off, and is looking at the growing Sun through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward comes round the corner. She is wearing overalls and a baseball cap. She asks if she is allowed to be in here but the blue woman tells her she needs permission to talk. Rose looks a little puzzled but tells her she has permission.**

"That will have made her day." Ten smiles at the women beside him.

"It will?" Rose looks confused.

"Most people wouldn't bother giving her permission. It's very rare." He explains with a smile, Rose's compassion never failed to amaze him. Nine tightens his arm around her and kisses her forehead with pride.

 **The woman thanks her for the permission and tells Rose she is not in the way. Raffalo goes to a wall panel and unlocks it. Rose asks her name and she tells her it is Raffalo. She assures Rose that she won't be long, just carrying out some maintenance. Rose then asks if Raffalo is a plumber which she agrees to. Rose is surprised they still have plumbers so far into the future. She asks Raffalo where she is from and asks if Crespallion is a planet. It's explained that Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six.**

"Nice place that." Ten comments.

 **Raffalo then asks where Rose is from and she tells her it's a long way away. She goes on about how she just hitched a lift with a stranger and seems to be talking more to herself as she mumbles about how she didn't really think about it and she doesn't know who he is.**

Nine hides his face in Rose's hair as she is talking. He had known that it was a split second decision she had made to come with him, but hadn't really considered the impact that would have on her. She had brushed aside his concern last time about aliens being too much and had been more concerned about her boyfriend. Now it seemed to be catching up with her and he wasn't even around to help.

Rose senses what he must be thinking and wraps her arm around his chest and tightens her grip on him.

"Don't worry about me. I get over it soon enough and it was well worth it. Everything with you is worth it." She assures him.

"Are you quite sure Rose?" He needs to hear her say it and hates himself for being so insecure. He was never insecure before she came along, his little pink and yellow human.

"Positive. Last time we stopped at home, when we'd been gone for a year, I packed loads of stuff didn't I? I'm in this for the long haul." She moves her head so she can look up into his face which is still etches with traces of guilt. Ten looks away at this comment. He had thought she was in it for the long haul and then she had been ripped away from him. The human phrase 'time heals all wounds' was so wrong. Losing Rose hurt more every day not less. He was grateful to his other companions who kept him company so that he did not simply wallow in his misery.

Nine watched his future self's reaction to Rose's comment and his hearts constricted. He knew Rose didn't stay for too long as both Donna and Martha had travelled with his tenth regeneration after Rose but it was a bitter reminder that she could not keep her promise. But maybe, he thought, with watching this he could figure out a way to save Rose.

 **Rose seems to come back to herself and wishes Raffalo luck. Raffalo thanks Rose for the permission and tells her not that many people are that considerate. Rose leaves. Raffalo removes the wall panel and has a look inside. Before she can crawl into the conduit, there is a tapping sound of metal on metal. She asks if something is there and a metal spider comes towards her. She asks who it is and it scuttles away. She calls out to it but it keeps moving and so she gets inside the conduit. Raffalo says she just needs to register it and then another appears. She gets dragged into the conduit.**

"Oh no!" Rose cried. She hadn't realised Raffalo had been killed by the spiders. Nine kissed her temple looking rather grim himself. Everyone else is upset by the death of someone that had seemed so nice.

 **Screen cuts to the Stewards office. He puts the ball on a side table and sits down at his desk. The computer beeps at him. He makes a broadcast, asking for the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen to report to his office immediately. Guests are reminded that teleportation devices are forbidden. As he finishes, the ball hatches another metal spider.**

 **Back with Rose, she is playing with the ball as the computer announces that the Earth Death will be in twenty five minutes. She sarcastically thanks it then puts the ball down and picks up the potted plant. Rose introduces herself and then realises she is talking to a twig.**

"It's nice of you to try, but that is just a twig." Ten grins over at her.

"Well, she had said it was part of her grandfather." Rose shrugged.

 **The ball hatches and then the screen cuts to gallery fifteen where the Doctor is watching some assistants park the TARDIS, telling them to be careful. One of them hands the Doctor a ticket. It says on one side - Have A Nice Day. A pair of spiders scuttle along the ceiling.**

 **The spider scans Rose's hand then scuttles away when the Doctor calls out, asking if Rose is inside the room. He comes in and asks what she thinks. She replies that it's fine once you get past the psychic paper and the fact that the aliens are so alien.**

Everyone laughs a little at that comment.

"What did you expect Rosie?" Jack asks with a snigger.

"Well, the Doctor had said he was an alien and he looked human." Rose shrugged.

"You saw the Nestene Consciousness in the last one." Sarah Jane reminds her. "But what you're feeling happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, I remember when the Doctor took me to the planet of the Ood on my first visit to an alien planet. I had wanted to go home, but by the end I sort of got used to it." Donna adds. Rose smiles at both of them.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I should have helped to you process it, but you seemed to cope so well on your first try." Nine apologises.

"It's fine." Rose assures him.

 **The Doctor comments it's a good job he didn't take her to the Deep South. Rose ignores this and asks where he is from which he evades by simply saying he's from all over the place. Rose lets his avoidance go and asks why they all speak English. Doctor explains that they don't, the TARDIS translates everything for her. Rose is upset it can get inside her head and he didn't ask. The Doctor looks confused and states he had never thought about it like that. This annoys Rose who shoots back that he was too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. She then asks who he is and what sort of alien he is.**

"Took you long enough to ask." Mickey snorts.

"She did ask who he was in the last film about who he really was but he always ignored the question. I'm impressed she tried again so quickly." Sarah Jane comments.

 **He replies that he is simply the Doctor. When she asks what planet he states it's not as if she would know where it is. She persists and he refuses to answer, stating that all that counts is the here and now. Rose answers that she is only here because he brought her but finally gives up saying don't argue with the designated driver. She takes out her phone and comments about being out of range. The Doctor takes it apart and replaces a part.**

Everyone sniggers at his comment about jiggery pokery and Rose's reply.

"How did you fail? Your mom causes more than enough hullabaloo." Ten laughs.

"You don't think I listen to her do you?" Rose turns to him wide-eyed. He shakes his head with a grin.

 **Rose phones home. Jackie answers and assumes that she has done something wrong as Rose never phones during the day. Jackie is emptying the washing machine. Rose simply asks if she is ok and her mum is confused, asking why wouldn't she be ok. Rose asks whats day it is and Jackie assumes she is hungover. She then goes on to tell her to put a quid in the lottery syndicate and that she'll pay her back. Rose says she was just calling to say she might be late home. Jackie asks if there is something wrong and she assures her that she is fine. Jackie then rings off.**

"How come she thought I never phoned her while we were gone for a year?" Rose asked the Doctor.

" Once you phone her, we become part of that timeline and we can't land before that or it confuses everything. As you only phoned her a few hours after we left, I doubt she would remember that a year later." Nine explains.

"You were gone for a year?" Donna asks looking apprehensive.

"Not intentionally." Rose laughs. "The Doctor isn't the best driver. He meant to take me back twelve hours after I left and he made it twelve months instead."

"I'm not a bad driver." Ten protests. "Never have been."

"Really?" Raises an eyebrow at him. "Name one time we actually landed where you intended for us to land." Both Nine and Ten pause to think about it.

"There is one time in your future we go to Cardiff to refuel and I get that time right." Ten answers eventually.

"Really, one whole time? No, not a bad driver at all." Sarah Jane laughs.

"Besides, technically we were only there to refuel so as long as we arrived after 1879 it would have been the right time." Rose grins at him.

 **Rose comments how that call was five billion years ago and that her mom is dead now. The Doctor tells her she's a right bundle of laughs. The space station shakes and the Doctor grins commenting that that's not supposed to happen.**

"You don't need to look quite so excited about that." Martha tells him.

"It was interesting." Nine shrugs.

 **In the Stewards office, he asks the computer what that was and then he makes a calm broadcast telling the guests that gravity pockets might cause turbulence. Then he berates the control. He scans the infrastructure and then hears a scuttling noise. He asks the control what it is and gets worried when he picks up readings saying they are small but he doesn't know what they look like. Then he spots a spider on his desk. He says it's not on the guest list and asks how it got on board. The spider pushes a button on the keyboard and the computer announces the sun filter is deactivated. The room starts to fill with white light from the ceiling downwards as the filter on the window lowers.**

Everyone bows their heads at the sight.

"Why would someone send the spiders to kill the Steward?" Donna asks shakily.

"Well the spiders came from the balls given by the black cloaked people." Martha says, frowning.

 **They watch as the Steward tries to get the computer to respond and raise the sun filter but it doesn't and the spider escapes through a small vent into the corridor. On the Observation gallery Moxx is talking about how it is a Bad Wolf scenario.**

Rose and Ten both jolt upright at those words. Rose because it's the same words that seem to have haunted her since she met the Doctor. She recalls what Gwenyth said to her and the words spray painted on the TARDIS when they stopped to visit her mother. Ten frowns at the hated words, not having realised they cropped up that soon. He knew Bad Wolf had saved his life, even if he had to regenerate, but it had almost cost Rose hers and that was unacceptable. Maybe this time around it could be avoided.

"What is it?" Nine asks Rose anxiously. He too recalled the words on his TARDIS but that was all he really knew and had thought nothing of it.

"I'm not sure. Something about those words. It just...I don't know, I keep seeing or hearing them everywhere." She tries to explain.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Gwyneth said something similar to me." Nine frowned.

"Maybe we will find out what they mean while watching this." He tries to sound reassuring. Rose is watching Ten's expression fill with sadness and wonders if it has anything to do with his regeneration. He had told her during the break it was likely to come up and it had happened while she was still with him.

 **The Doctor and Rose enter. The Doctor states that it wasn't a gravity pocket as he knows what they feel like. He asks Jabe what she thinks and comments the engines have pitched up by thirty Hertz. She tells him that the sound of metal makes no sense to her. He asks where the engine room is and Jabe tells him she doesn't know but the maintenance duct is behind the guest suites. She offers to show him and his wife.**

Both Doctors and Rose all go red at this comment.

"Like Mr 'I hate domestics' would ever be married." Rose snorts to hide her embarrassment. "A wife might make him get carpets in the TARDIS."

"Never!" Nine jerks out of his daze and looks at her, eyes wide with horror. She sniggers at him and he relaxes slightly. He doesn't know whether to be relieved at her dismissal of the idea that he would get married, or sad. It's not something he ever really wanted but he wonders if it was something Rose had ever really wanted.

 **The Doctor denies that Rose is his wife or partner or many other things**. **At prostitute, Rose cuts in saying whatever she is it must be invisible**. **She tells them two of them to go and pollinate while she talks to Cassandra.**

"You tell 'em, Rosie." Jack grins.

"Do your companions often get confused with prostitutes?" Donna asks Ten, looking torn between amusement and horror.

"No, not very often." He assures her, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck anxiously.

"But sometimes?"

"Sometimes, on the rare occasion." He admits sheepishly.

"Do you correct that opinion?" Martha asks him.

"Course I do. Besides, none of you lot would ever let me get away with anyone thinking that." Ten told them all.

"Too right we wouldn't, spaceman." Donna snorts.

 **He tells her not to start a fight and then offers his arm to Jabe and tells her he is all hers.**

"Wow, you ditched Rose to flirt with a tree. Nice Doc." Mickey scowls over at Nine.

"I was not flirting." He denies.

"Your all hers are you?" He quotes. The tips of Nine's ears go red. He recalled quite vividly how cold he was to Rose during this trip. He had been upset that he failed to save Jabe that he had pretty much ignored her despite the fact that she had been through quite an ordeal herself.

 **Rose calls over that she wants him home by midnight. Screen cuts to a maintenance duct with loads of spiders in that scuttle out of sight behind the wiring and piping. The Doctor asks who is in charge of Platform One. Jabe tells him there is only the Steward and his staff, the rest is done by the computer. He asks who controls the computer and she tells him it's the Corporation. Nobody from the Corporation is on board as the facility is automatic so nothing can go wrong. The Doctor asks if it's unsinkable and Jabe agrees. Doctor then mentions the Titanic which was thought to be unsinkable and it sunk. He asks if they means that no help will come and Jabe agrees that is true. He just says fantastic. Jabe just asks in what way is that fantastic.**

"Jabe has a point. How is no help fantastic?" Mickey asked.

"He enjoys solving the puzzle himself." Rose shrugged. Nine didn't comment. What Rose said was true but he had been unable to save Jabe. He enjoyed doing things himself but it cost lives.

 **Screen cuts to Cassandra and Rose. Cassandra is talking about how she used to live in LA when she was a little boy.**

"But her name is Cassandra? Why did she say she was a boy?" Donna asked the room at large.

"Sex change?" Jack suggested with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"She's nothing but skin, how can you really tell either way?" Mickey questions rolling his eyes at Jack.

 **Rose asks her what happened the the human race. Cassandra tells her they have touched every star in the sky so Rose states she isn't the last human. Cassandra sniffs and tells her that she is the last pure human and that the others mingled, calling them mongrels.**

"That thing is not a pure human." Sarah Jane scoffs.

"Definitely not. She's had like 700 operations to make her like that." Rose rolls her eyes in disgust.

 **Cassandra states that she kept herself pure so Rose asks how many operations she has had. The answer is seven hundred and eight and she is due for another one a week later. She thinks that is why Rose wanted to talk to her and tells her she could be flatter.**

"You're perfect as you are. My pink and yellow human." Nine whispers in her ear. Rose blushes as she catches Sarah Jane watching them looking both amused and sad.

"You don't think I'd pull off bitchy trampoline then?" Rose asks him with a tongue touched grin.

"Normally I'd say you could pull off anythin' but not that." He grins.

 **Rose tells her she would rather die. Cassandra tells her the operation didn't hurt but Rose states firmly that she would rather die than live like a bitchy trampoline.**

"You tell her Rose." Donna grins. Rose returned the grin, rather liking the feisty, ginger-haired woman. She didn't feel the threat from her like she did with Martha. It was more like Sarah Jane, someone who admired the Doctor but didn't love him the way Rose did. Given some of the conversations she could tell Sarah Jane had loved the Doctor but had clearly gotten over that and Rose rather thought the three of them could be good friends.

 **Rose carries on that she was born on Earth as were her parents, making her the last human in the room as Cassandra isn't human. She scornfully tells her that she is nothing but lipstick and skin before stalking off. The Adherents watch Rose leave.**

"There we go, miss jeopardy friendly strikes again." Ten snorts.

"Oi!" Rose glares at him.

"You denying it?"

"I think you're jeopardy friendly, I'm an innocent who tagged along for the ride." She winks at him. Only the wink stopped him from panicking that she didn't appreciate all the danger he had put her in. He recalled a little too sharply how she almost got sucked into the void because of him.

 **Back in the maintenance duct, the Doctor is asking Jabe what she is doing here and she tells him her to pay respects to Earth. He scoffs and tells her everyone on the platform is worth zillions so she admits it's a case of being seen at the right occasions. The Doctor guesses it's to do with share prices and Jabe doesn't deny it but says she does respect Earth as she evolved from there, being a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest.**

"Our trees turn into people like her in future?" Martha asks, looking stunned.

"Yep. Makes you really think about all the logging you humans do, all the potential species you prevent from ever evolving." Nine scowls.

 **The Doctor scans a door panel marked Welcome to Platform One. Guide of Platform One Do You Need Assistance. A keypad labelled Maintenance log in, then Access denied. As he works Jabe asks about his ancestry, saying a man only enjoys trouble when he has nothing else left.**

Nine chokes slightly on her accurate guess. When he first regenerated he was a worn torn, bitter man who had just lost everything. Solving problems was all he had left in life, hoping he could find a problem that would destroy him for good until he had met Rose. He wasn't convinced his meddling TARDIS had nothing to do with where he landed that time but he was grateful if she did. He really should tell Rose exactly what she means to him at some point. She deserved to know but he was still having a hard time letting down his barriers. Physical intimacy was one thing, he loved holding her as he was now. However, letting her see that deep into his soul was a completely different matter and one that terrified him. He had to start somewhere though. He looked up to find he had missed some of the conversation.

 **She puts her hand on his arm, and the Doctor puts his hand over hers. A tear drops from his eye. He gets the door open.**

Both Nine and Ten heard a sniffle and looked at Rose. A tear was leaking down her face as well.

"Don't cry for me Rose." Nine tells her softly. "You fixed me. Losing them is always going to hurt, but you make that better. You took me from this bitter, grumpy old man and turned me into a daft pretty boy."

"Oi!" Ten protested, even as he agreed with his own words. He had regenerated with Rose in mind.

"I always liked you far better than any pretty boy." Rose confessed so only Nine could hear her.

"This daft face? You're mad." He tells her equally quietly. "Just remember, this is when we had only been together a few hours, you hadn't had time to work your magic quite yet."

 **The screen cuts to the engine room. It runs the whole depth of the Platform. The Doctor and Jabe are by a catwalk that runs through a series of large fans. Doctor asks if it is a bit cold and then it cuts to Rose. In a corridor, Rose is met by the Adherants, who knock her out by pistol whipping her with a weapon. They drag her into a room.**

"Fire rule of the TARDIS, don't wander off." Nine moaned.

"Technically you wandered off first." Mickey told him.

"I had company. Don't wander off alone." Ten corrects himself.

"I got into plenty of trouble with or without you. Don't think it matters if I wander off or not." Rose grins.

 **The Doctor scans a panel. He pulls it off. A spider scuttles out and up the wall. He aims his screwdriver at the spider, then Jabe lassoes it. He looks impressed and Jabe tells him they aren't supposed to show them in public. Doctor assures her he won't tell anyone. She asks what the spider does and he says sabotage. The computer states Earth death will be in ten minutes.**

 **Screen cuts back to Cassandra and the jukebox is playing Britney Spears. It then moves to outside the Stewards office where smoke from the room is filling the corridor and the glare is coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little assistants have gathered. The Doctor tells everyone to get back and then uses his sonic screwdriver on another small panel.**

"The poor Steward. He didn't do anything to deserve a death like that." Rose mumbled.

"No, but most often those who die are those who deserve it least and far before their time." Ten tells her mournfully.

 **Jabe asks if the Steward is in the room and the Doctor states that they can smell him. He then realises there is another sun filter programmed to descend and dashes off. In Gallery 15 the computer is announcing the sun filter descending and Rose wakes in time to see the deadly glare begin to fill the room. She hammers on the door.**

"Oh no!" Sarah Jane cries out in horror. Obviously they all know Rose makes it out alive but nobody likes seeing just how close a call it was.

 **The Doctor arrives and starts working on the panel as Rose continues to call out and asks if anyone is in there. When he hears Rose he comments how it would be her.**

"What was that supposed to mean?" Rose asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I could just tell already you were jeopardy friendly." Ten smirked at her.

 **She yells at him to open the door. The scorching rays reach the top of the door. The filter is still descending and then it cuts back to the Doctor and the computer announces the sun filer is rising. He breathes a sigh of relief but the filter begins descending again. He announces the computer is getting clever and Rose tells him to stop mucking about.**

"The Doctor never messes about when someone's life is at risk." Martha snorts.

"We all know that, but Rose has only been with him five minutes and it's not exactly the best situation." Jack comments, frowning at the dark haired woman who is not doing a good job of hiding her jealousy.

 **The Doctor protests that he is not mucking about, the computer is fighting back. Inside the room Rose runs down the steps away from the glare as it moves down the door. The Doctor can hear Rose yelling that the lock has melted. Back inside the sun filter begins rising again and Rose runs back to the door. The Doctor announces the whole thing is jammed and for her to stay there. Rose retorts where is she going to go? Ipswich?**

"No need to get all sarcastic. I was under a fair bit of pressure." Ten pouts, not having heard her comment the first time around.

"There was plenty of need to get sarcastic." Rose retorts with a grin.

 **The computer announces the Earth death will be in five minutes and then the screen cuts to the observation deck. Jabe confirms the spider devices had infiltrated the whole ship. Cassandra demands to know how that's possible as the rooms are protected by a code wall. Moxx wants the Stewards and Jabe tells him that he is dead. Moxx demands to know who killed him and Cassandra accuses the face of Boe as he sponsored the event. The Doctor states there is an easy way of finding out. He puts down the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her, then goes to the black gowned group. Cassandra quickly accuses them.**

"She's quick to accuse anyone but herself." Notes Donna.

 **The Doctor says that's all very well but tells them to stop and think about it. Then he goes over to the Adherants. Their leader tries to hit him, so he pulls of its arm. He carries on that a Repeated Meme is just an idea. He pulls one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherants all collapse. Then he explains they are remote control droids and tells the spider to go to its real home. The Doctor gives the spider a nudge, and it returns to Cassandra. She scowls and guesses he was the school swot who never got kissed.**

"That sounds like you, school swot." Donna teases Ten.

"I am not a swot." He protests.

"Yeah, you really are." Martha giggles.

 **Her attendants raise their spray guns. The Doctor doesn't seem phased and asks what she is going to do, moisturise him? She agrees but with acid. Then she states her spiders have control of the mainframe as everyone carried them past each code wall as gifts. The Doctor tells her that sabotaging a ship while still inside it is rather stupid. She tells him that she had hoped for a hostage situation with herself as one of the victims for compensation.**

"Five billion years in the future and it still comes down to money? Guess us humans don't change much." Rose snorts.

"She doesn't really count as human anymore." Donna shrugs.

 **The Doctor is annoyed that it still comes down to money and Cassandra complains that it isn't cheap being flat. Then calls Rose a freaky little kid as she is the only pure human left. Moxx demands she be arrested but Cassandra states they are just as useful dead and that the spiders are primed to destroy the safety systems. Jabe tells her she will burn too but she has a teleportation device. Explosions can be heard throughout the platform as Cassandra tells the spiders to activate. Cassandra and her attendants beam out.**

"You really pick some sticky situations, Doc." Mickey comments, shaken by how close Rose was to death yet again. Downing Street had been bad enough He knew from experience that time with the Doctor was dangerous but it was closer than he had truly expected.

"I don't exactly pick them." Nine grumbled sourly remembering the cost of saving the platform.

 **Moxx suggests resetting the computer but Jabe says only the Steward would know how. The Doctor announces he can do it by hand and brings Jabe with him as he dashes off. Computer announces that Earth death will be in two minutes. Down in the engine room it announces the heat levels are critical and the Doctor cries out in frustration when the switch is shown to be on the other side of razor sharp fans. The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow a little, but it resets as soon as he lets go of it. Jabe pulls the breaker and holds it down. He tells her she can't do it because the heat will vent through the room.**

"But, she's made of wood!" Gasped Martha.

"Yeah, she offered her life to save everyone else's." Nine tell her grimly. Rose squeezed him gently to offer comfort and he smiles down at her but it doesn't reach his eyes.

 **She says she knows and the Doctor points out that she is made of wood. Still not relenting she simply tells him to stop wasting time as the computer announces the temperature is still rising. Back on the observation deck the window begins to crack. The Doctor makes it past the first fan. The window in Rose's room also begins to crack as the computer states there is a shield malfunction and deadly rays of light begin appearing in the room. The Doctor looks back at Jabe, then times his run past the second fan. Jabe starts to combust. She lets go of the breaker and the fans speed up to faster than before until they are just a blur.**

"How the hell do you get past that?" Martha burst out in horror.

"If you watch another few seconds you'd find out. I'm a Time Lord, we have vastly superior reflexes." Nine scowls.

"They weren't so superior when my mom slapped you." Rose giggled. Nine puts his free hand up to his face.

"Your mom did that as well?" Martha asks her, loath to have anything in common with the girl.

"I'm going to get slapped again? Nine hundred years and I've never been slapped by someone's mother and since I've met you that's two different mothers who apparently think it's ok to slap me." Nine complains to Rose.

"That's not the only time Jackie slaps us." Ten informs him glumly.

"Bloody hell. There is a reason I don't do domestics." Nine grumbles, frowning while Rose struggles to keep from laughing.

 **The computer begins a count down to the planet's destruction. The Doctor shuts his eyes and walks past the last fan. As the count reaches four, he realises he is safe and dashes for the reset breaker, calling to raise the shields. A forcefield envelopes Platform One as the Earth starts to boil, then explodes. Computer begins to repair the glass and Rose opens her eyes as the cracks in the window vanish, and she sees the fractured remains of home floating by.**

"I didn't realise it was quite so close for you." Nine mumbles to Rose quietly.

"All that matter is you saved me. Least I didn't have to save your sorry ass again." She teases.

"Oi!" He complains. "One time."

"And don't you forget it."

 **In the engine rooms, the fans have slowed right down for the Doctor to walk back easily to Jabe's smoking remains.**

Everyone looks down in remembrance of the woman who gave her life to save so many others. Nine and Ten both feel a sharp pang of guilt.

 **Rose enters the observation deck to see the The Moxx of Balhoon had been killed by the glare. The Doctor enters and goes over to the two other trees with barely a glance at Rose. He gives them the bad news. Then goes over and apologises to her and she asks if he is alright. He states he is fine and full of ideas. He explains that teleportation through that kind of heat requires a feed and that it must be hidden nearby. Smashing the alleged ostrich egg reveals a small device. He carries on that if someone were as clever as him, he can reverse the feed. Cassandra is beamed back in, in the middle of a conversation. She quickly realises what has happened and announces they all passed her test, making them eligible to join the Human Club.**

"Not a lot of point in that as Rose is the only human there. Why would the aliens want to be classified as human?" Jack snorts.

 **The Doctor pays no attention stating that people have died and that Cassandra murdered them. Cassandra retorts it depends on the definition of people and that will keep lawyers dizzy for centuries. She challenges the Doctor to take her to court to watch her smile, cry and flutter, the Doctor interrupts and states creak. Cassandra is confused so he explains she is creaking. She exclaims that she is drying out but her attendants aren't there to moisturise her. The Doctor is unsympathetic while explaining she raised the temperature and Rose tells him to help her. He refuses, saying everything has its time to die. The skin then bursts.**

"Lovely." Donna winces.

 **The computer announces that two shuttles are leaving and that the unit is closing for maintenance. Only Rose and the Doctor are left on the deck, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they float past the red giant Sun. Rose comments that the Earth has gone and nobody even saw it because they were all too busy saving themselves. The Doctor takes her hand and leads her off. They appear in London where a baby cries, a man laughs. The Doctor and Rose stand in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives.**

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see that again." Rose bites her lip.

"I would be too." Donna shudders.

 **The Doctor tells her that they think it will last forever and one day it won't. He then confesses that his planet is gone, just like the Earth.**

Hearing that sentence again, Rose realises exactly what he had been trying to accomplish on that trip.

"Oh Doctor." She sighs and clutches him tighter. He doesn't comment but lays his head on top of hers.

 **Rose asks what happened and he tells her there was a war and they lost. He explains all his people, the Time Lords, died and he is the last one. He is travelling on his own. Rose then states he has her. He asks if she wants to go home now she has seen how dangerous it is but she asks if he can smell chips. He is confused for a second but agrees that he can so Rose says she wants chips and the Doctor says he wants them too. Rose tells him that they are having chips and he can pay but he states he has no money. She accuses him of being a tightwad and agrees chips are on her. They link arms and walk off before the screen goes blank.**

"Honestly, you just got her to watch her planet burn and you can't even buy the girl chips. Some date you are." Jack teases. "I'll show you how a real date should be done?" He offers Rose with a wink. He isn't serious as he got the impression immediately after meeting the Doctor that Rose was his, but he can't resist.

"You will not." Nine interjects before Rose can answer. "It's one time."

"You saying there are going to be more dates?" Jack presses. Both Doctors go red but neither answers him, instead Nine turns to Rose.

"Rose, can we talk?" He asks nervously.

"Sure." She beams up at him. They head off to a secluded corner while the others start chatting and suddenly words won't form properly and he is speechless. "What's up?" She prompts.

"Rose, we've been getting a lot closer physically since we got here." He swallows, remembering when she kissed his jaw. "You're human, anything between you and me is doomed before it begins. I have to watch you wither, age and die." He looks up from his feet into her face and sees the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You want me to sit somewhere else?" She asks in a low voice thick with emotion.

"Not really, no. Rose, when I thought you were dead just before we got here I realised that when I do lose you it is going to be the worst thing that ever happens to me, regardless of what kind of relationship we have. I've kept emotional barriers between us but nothing is going to make it hurt less, apparently I even regenerated with you in mind. You turned me into a damn pretty boy." He tries to tease to lighten the mood.

"I like you as you are, although he is nice too." Rose smiles slightly.

"What do you want, Rose? Do you prefer him?"

"No. I mean, he seems great, bit of a gob but I still prefer you. I want you." That was all he needed to hear.

"Well then, Rose Tyler, I hate domestics and I've never been any good at relationships, mind you I've only ever tried Time Lord ones never a human one, but I want to try with you. If you want? If you do then you need to bear in mind that I have a lot of darkness inside me, I'm a broken, bitter, old man but you make me better. I'm probably going to screw this up, I have no idea what I'm doing but I really want to try." Rose stares at him for a long time and he is afraid he has pushed to far too fast. Then she finally breaks out into a grin, the tongue touched one that is his favourite.

"I'd like nothing more, Doctor." She tells him and he is blown away by the sincerity in her eyes. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. They stayed like that for a long time before finally going back to join the others. He notices Ten staring at him with a mixture of pride and sadness on his face. They nod at each other, a silent agreement to do anything to save Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Unquiet Dead

While they talked, some of the others had gone to get more food which had appeared. When Nine and Rose joined the others, Mickey came over to talk to her. She took him aside to tell him the relationship between her and the Doctor had changed and he told her it had expected it would. He did ask that she inform the version of him in her time as soon as possible and give him time to get over it. He grimaced as he gave her a warning that back then he didn't take the news very well and to give him space. They hugged and everybody filtered back to their seats. Jack pressed the button and started the next episode.

 **A small altar with a cross on it flanked by a pair of candles. The rest of the room is also candle-lit and there are arum lilies in vases by an open coffin. The bald Welsh undertaker lights the gaslamp then speaks to his client. Sneed offers his condolences and the man says he can't believe she is gone, before asking for a moment alone. Sneed agrees and then leaves. The man gazes down the corpse. Her skin turns blue for a moment then her eyes open.**

"Oh my god!" Martha gasped in horror.

"That's disgusting." Mickey agrees. Nine and Rose exchange glances, both remembering this trip rather vividly.

 **She grabs him by the throat and knocks over a vase. The crash brings Sneed back in. Sneed frees Redpath from the woman's grasp, forces her down and tries to put the coffin lid on, calling for Gwyneth to come down as they have another one. The vigorous corpse pushes the lid off, knocking Sneed out, and kicks her way out of the coffin side. She walks down the snow-covered street, groaning, and with blue vapour coming from her screaming mouth.**

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Jack commented.

 **The Tardis is in a rather jerky flight. The Doctor is telling Rose to hold a button down and she tells him she is holding a different one down. He tells her to hold them both and she groans that it isn't going to work. Rose tries to stretch across half the console.**

"Your driving hasn't improved any then." Sarah Jane laughs.

"Oi! My TARDIS is designed for six drivers, I think I do very well on my own." Ten complains.

 **The Doctor tells her that he promised her a time machine and that it what she is getting. He says that now she has seen the future, why don't they go to the past and asks how 1860 sounds.**

"What happened in 1860?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing in particular." Nine shrugged.

 **Rose asks what happened in 1860 and the Doctor looks excited when he replies that he doesn't know, they should find out.**

 **Back in Cardiff Sneed is calling for Gwyneth who comes in from outside. He asks where she has been and he tells her the stables, breaking ice for old Sampson. Sneed tells her to get back out there and harness Sampson up and Gwyneth asks what on Earth for. He tells her Mister Redpath's grandmother is on the streets somewhere. She asks how many more times this is going to happen and he snaps at her not to look at him like it is his fault then saying she was eighty six and can't have gotten too far.**

"A dead woman walking doesn't have to go far to cause mayhem." Sarah Jane states.

"Most people would just think it's somebody dressed up or using trickery." Ten tells her.

"Who dresses up as a little old lady?" Donna snorts.

"You'd be surprised." Ten grins.

 **Gwyneth asks if Sneed dealt with Mister Redpath and he replies that the woman did. Gwyneth tells him that something terrible is happening and they need to get help. He agrees, but only once they have the woman locked up. Back in the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose are lying on the floor after a rough landing.**

"That looks like a nice soft landing." Jack sniggers.

"Not his worst." Mickey grins.

"Oi!" Both Doctors complain.

 **The Tardis materialises at the end of a snowy street. Doctor asks if Rose is alright and she agrees, as nothing is broken and asks where they are. The Doctor tells her it is Christmas Eve 1860 in Naples.**

Rose snickers loudly at this. Ten pouts at her.

"Least you got the planet right, I suppose." She winks.

"Nothing else?" Sarah Jane looks amused.

"Well, it certainly wasn't Naples, it was Cardiff and it was 1869 not 1860." Rose informs them. Everyone except Nine and Ten burst out laughing.

 **Rose is amazed that it is Christmas and that with time travel you can see things that are dead and gone, commenting that it's no wonder the Doctor never stays still.**

Nine and Ten both flinch. That is one reason they keep moving but not the main one.

 **The Doctor comments that it's not a bad life and Rose says it's better with two.**

"Yes it is." Nine smiles down at her. "Much better with two."

"Agreed." Ten puts in, smiling over at Rose and then grinning over at Sarah Jane and Donna on the other sofa.

"You need someone around to keep you in check, spaceman." Donna winks at him.

 **Rose makes to leave and the Doctor asks where she is going. He tells her to get changed and gives her complicated directions to the wardrobe.**

"How on earth do you remember that?" Mickey asks Rose.

"I didn't. The TARDIS showed me the way."

"It did?" Nine asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah. The right corridors just lit up." Rose shrugs.

"She must like you. Usually takes her a while to warm up to someone."

"Is that why my room is bigger than my mom's whole flat?"

"It is? The bedrooms are usually relatively small. Once someone has been on board a while it starts to change based on their tastes but it doesn't change size." Nine frowns. All the other companions exchange glances.

"My room is pretty big, it just changed colours the night before I came here." Donna admits.

"I think my ship likes most people better than me." Ten pouts.

"My room looked just like a hotel room. Quite small and kinda bare." Martha frowns. Ten raises his eyebrows at this news and assumes the TARDIS didn't appreciate Martha's constant jealousy about Rose, especially if his ship was far fonder of his pink and yellow human than he had realised.

 **Out in the hearse Old Sampson and his partner are pulling the hearse slowly down the street. There is no sign of the woman and Sneed tells Gwyneth to find her. She states that she can't and he presses her to use the sight, telling her that if she doesn't she will be dismissed. Gwyneth obliges and tell him she is so alone and lost. Apparently the woman was excited about that night, she was going to see a great man all the way from London. Screen cuts to a dressing room where someone is asking Mister Dickens if he is well. They have a conversation about family and travelling alone and Dickens comment that he is like a ghost, condemned to repeat himself for all eternity.**

"You met Charles Dickens? The Charles Dickens?" Donna asks, looking excited.

"Yep." Nine nods proudly.

"We met Shakespeare." Martha puts in proudly.

"Really? I can't wait for that. What's he like?" Nine asks excitedly.

"Oh joy, you've set off the fanboy in him." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **In the TARDIS the Doctor is working under the console when Rose returns, appropriately attired for 1860. Rose tells him not to laugh and he admits she looks beautiful. There is a pause and he adds 'considering'. She asks considering what and he says considering she is human.**

"Nice of you to add that last bit." Mickey rolls his eyes. Nine shrugs but Ten blushes.

"She did look beautiful regardless of species." He admits. "Couldn't tell her that though, she might get a big head." He adds with a wicked grin. Rose reaches over and whacks his arm.

"Coming from you, who has the biggest ego I know." Mickey scoffs.

 **Rose states she thinks that is a compliment and asks if he is going to change. He tells her he changed his jumper. Rose goes out first, stepping gingerly into the snow. Screen cuts to the theatre where Charles Dickens walks out onto the stage where an appreciate audience applauds, including one dead woman. The Doctor and Rose walk down the street while a choir sing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. They move on before the hearse stops and Gwyneth comments the dead woman is in the theatre.**

"Of course she is. Nice crowd full of people." Jack laughs. "They never hide out in secluded areas."

"That would make things simple and the Doctor hates simple." Rose grins.

 **The Doctor buys a newspaper and admits he got the flight a bit wrong. Rose says she doesn't care, nor does she care when he admits it's 1869 not 1860. When he tells her it's not Naples she again states she doesn't care until he tells her it's Cardiff. That stops her in her tracks before she shrugs and moves on.**

"What's so wrong with Cardiff?" Jack asks.

"Question is, is there anything good about Cardiff?" Nine retorts.

 **In the theatre Mister Dickens is giving his reading from A Christmas Carol. The old woman begins to glow and give off a faint gas and Dickens exclaims it looked like that, pointing at her. The Audience turn to see as the corpse rises and groans. They all scream. The scream is heard outside by Rose and the Doctor who then exclaims that's more like it and they dash towards the theatre.**

"Never happy unless there is trouble." Martha rolls her eyes. "Only to you would the sound of screaming be exciting."

 **A blue gas entity is coming from the corpse and flying around the auditorium. The audience flees. Dickens is telling everyone that it is a simple lantern show but nobody is listening. Sneed and Gwyneth arrive and Gwyneth points out the woman. The police is arriving outside, blowing his whistle. The Doctor announces that this is fantastic before asking if they saw where it came from. Dickens assumes that the Doctor was responsible while Sneed and Gwyneth pick up the corpse. Rose tells the Doctor she will go after them and he tells her to be careful before returning his attention to Dickens.**

"See, I told you to be careful." Nine rolls his eyes.

"I was plenty careful, he snuck up behind me." Rose protests, quietly so only the Doctors can hear her.

"That is not plenty careful, you could have been killed if I hadn't gotten there in time." Nine frowns at her.

"Nothing unusual there then." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks if it said anything or if it can speak, before introducing himself. Dickens tells him he looks more like a navvie and the Doctor is offending, asking what is wrong with his jumper.**

"Nothing, of course." Rose assures him sarcastically.

 **Outside the theatre Rose is asking Gwyneth what they are doing and she replies that it is a tragedy but they will deal with it, using the excuse that the woman has brain fever. However, Rose realises she is dead and Sneed sneaks up behind Rose putting a pad of cloth over her mouth. She struggles briefly then passes out. Gwyneth asks what he did that for and Sneed declares she has seen too much so they put her in the hearse.**

"Great, the Doctor doesn't even know something's gone wrong." Mickey groans.

"He catches on quick enough." Rose tells him.

"Only just." Nine reminds her quietly.

 **Inside the theatre the blue entity flies into a gas light making the Doctor realise it is made of gas. He runs outside calling for Rose. Dickens is following him asking how he did that and who put him up to it. The Doctor tells him not now and jumps into a nearby carriage telling it to follow the hearse. The driver says he can't and the Doctor demands to know why. Dickens explains that it is his carriage so the Doctor drags him in and tells the driver to move. The driver cracks the whip and the carriage moves down the street. The Doctor exclaims he is losing the hearse and the driver asks if everything is in order.**

"Now I know why you took so long. You've just found out that is Charles Dickens." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Not really the time to turn into a fanboy." Jack tells Nine sternly.

 **The Doctor is surprised and delighted to find out the man is Charles Dickens and tells him wonderful he thinks he is so when the driver asks if he should chuck the Doctor out Dickens says no, enjoying the flattery.**

"See? It would have been even longer if I hadn't flattered him. Woulda taken me ages to find you if I had to fight him over chucking me out." Nine grins down at Rose.

"You think you're so impressive, making up excuses on the spot." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I am impressive." He replies with a wink.

 **The Doctor and Dickens keep chatting until the Doctor mentions Rose is only nineteen and in danger because of him then Dickens tells the driver to go faster.**

"It's not your fault. If I'd stayed with you we wouldn't have had this problem." Rose tells him.

"Yeah but you were travelling with me, you are under my care so I should protect you. That goes for anyone travelling with me in the TARDS, but you especially." Ten tells her sadly.

 **In the chapel, Gwyneth states Rose is still alive and asks what they are going to do with her. Sneed is upset and moans that it isn't his fault the dead won't stay dead. Gwyneth asks whose fault it is. Gwyneth and Sneed leave. The gaslamp flares and there are whispered voices. In the hallway, Sneed is wondering if someone who owes him a favour will do an exorcism on the cheap when someone knocks on the door. He tells Gwyneth to get rid of whoever it is.**

"I feel like it's not going to be that easy." Sarah Jane grins.

"I should think not." Ten laughs. "If I left as soon as I was told to go away, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere."

Sneed goes back down the corridor. Rose wakes up as blue gas from the lamp animates young Mister Redpath, who had been placed in a coffin. Gwyneth opens the front door to Charles Dickens and the Doctor, telling them they are closed. Dickens calls this nonsense stating that the dead don't die on schedule and demands to see her master.

"I like him." Donna grins.

"I bet you do. Sounds like something you would say." Ten snickers.

 **Gwyneth lies saying he isn't in but Dickens tells her not to lie and to summon her master. She tries again saying he is indisposed. A gas lamp flares and the Doctor asks if they are having trouble with their gas. Dickens asks what the Shakespeare is going on.**

A few snickers break out at his choice of curse.

 **In the chapel Rose sees her companion asking if he is alright. Redpath climbs out of the coffin and walks zombie-like towards her. She realises he is not kidding and runs for the door. At the front door, The Doctor goes past Gwyneth to the flaring gas lamp saying there is something inside the walls. The screen shows Mrs Redpath reanimates in her coffin. They hear Rose screaming to be let out and the Doctor runs down the corridor and into Sneed.**

"Surely he can hear her screaming? Why is he still so reluctant?" Mickey asks in horror.

"Because as long as they are all locked up he doesn't have to deal with them. If he lets Rose out the bodies will get out too." Ten tells him coldly.

 **Sneed complains to Dickens who tells him to shut up. Rose is still yelling and Redpath grabs her just as the Doctor kicks the door in, saying this is his dance. He pulls Rose away from Redpath and into his side, wrapping an arm around her. Dickens says it must be a prank and the Doctor corrects him. Rose asks who his friend is and he tells her it's Charles Dickens. Rose takes this calmly and simply says 'okay'.**

"You just met Charles Dickens and 'ok' is all you say?" Martha raises an eyebrow, remembering her own reaction to meeting Shakespeare.

"Bigger things to focus on." Rose shrugs. "Besides, I've never been a particular fan of his." Nine gapes at her for this comment.

"But he is fantastic."

"I travel with you, aren't you supposed to be the most impressive?" She grins.

"Well, that's true." Nine laughs.

 **The Doctor introduces himself and asks what they want. Redpath replies with several voices that they need the rift open as they are trapped in that form that they cannot sustain. The gas leaves Redpath and his mother and returns to the gas lamp. The corpses collapse.**

Rose snorts quietly and mutters under her breath, still angry about Gwyneth's death.

 **In the living room Gwyneth pours tea. Rose starts telling off Sneed for drugging her, saying she felt his hands having a wander and calling him a dirty old man. The Doctor is shown behind her looking incredibly amused.**

"You found it funny did you?" Mickey rounds on him.

"Rose is quite funny when she is annoyed. I was amused at her taking him to task. She was perfectly capable of handling it." Nine shrugs, although he was much more annoyed this time around at Sneed's wandering hands.

 **Rose is still going, telling him off for leaving her with the zombies and demands he start telling them what's going on. Sneed tells them it's not his fault, the house has always had a reputation for being haunted. A few months back the dead began getting restless. As he is talking, Gwyneth puts the tea on the mantelpiece by the Doctor saying it's got two sugars just how he likes it.**

"How on Earth does she know that?" Martha asks.

"Sneed said she has the sight. She can see many things that haven't been told to her." Nine informs them grimly.

 **Dickens keeps denying that any of it is real, calling it morbid fancy. The Doctor gets annoyed at his continual denial and tells him to shut up before asking about the gas. Sneed tells them that is new and never happened before. The Doctor notes this means it is getting stronger and the rift is getting wider. Rose asks what the rift is and he explains it is a weak point in space and time. Sneed explains that's how he got the house so cheap and Dickens walks out of the room.**

"So these things are stuck in the rift?" Mickey asks.

"Stuck on the other side of the rift." Jack corrects him. "They must be stuck in gas form over there and they need the bodies to sustain themselves."

"We can't just give them our dead. That's wrong." Donna protests.

 **Sneed keeps talking about people have always felt queer things in the house and then it cuts to Dickens who is in the hallway. He stops and tries to listen to the whispers by a gas lamp before dismissing it as impossible.**

Nine rolls his eyes at this even though he knows Dickens came through and saved both him and Rose eventually.

"Never meet your heroes." Jack comments, seeing the eye roll.

"He came around eventually, good old Charlie." Ten smiles.

 **In the chapel Dickens takes the lid off Redpath's coffin, and waves his hand in front of the dead man's face. The Doctor watches from the doorway as Dickens searches the coffin. He asks him if he is looking for strings and Dickens replies that there must be a mechanism behind the fraud. The Doctor says he shouldn't have told him to shut up but points out he saw those creatures. They have a conversation about having more to learn about the world.**

"Always best to have more to learn. Day I know everything is the day I should just stop." Ten smiles. "It'd be boring knowing everything."

 **In the pantry Gwyneth lights the lamp and Rose starts washing up. Gwyneth tells her she shouldn't be helping and they talk about wages.**

"Eight pounds a year was a lot back then." Nine grins.

"Sorry I didn't research 1869 culture before not knowing I was going there." Rose snarks.

"Never mind, no harm done." He teases. "Just remember to research next time."

 **Conversation turns to school and boys. Gwyneth admits she likes the butcher's boy and then calls Rose a wild thing when she suggests asking him out. Rose says she needs more in her life than Mr Sneed but Gwyneth thinks that's not fair. He had taken care of her since her parents died at twelve. She then comments that they are waiting for her in paradise and says maybe Rose's dad is waiting for her too. Rose asks who told her he was dead and Gwyneth replies it must have been the Doctor.**

"Yeah, I'm sure that just fell into conversation. The Doctor wouldn't tell something like that to a random stranger." Sarah Jane frowns.

"I know. He's already explained she had the sight." Rose assures her.

 **Gwyneth keeps talking about things she shouldn't know, like how Rose has been thinking about her dad a lot more recently and that she is from a long way away. She explains that she can't help it and her mam told her she had the sight. The Doctor then says it's getting stronger and he appears in the doorway.**

"You're going to give someone a heart attack if you keep appearing like that with no warning." Rose tells him.

"You just need better hearing. That rubbish human biology." Nine snickers.

DOCTOR: But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?

 **Gwyneth agrees it is getting stronger and the Doctor realises that she is the key because she grew up on top of the rift. He then announces they are going to have a seance.**

"Seriously? You are going to do a seance?" Sarah Jane asks in astonishment.

"Yep, sounded like fun." Nine gives her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He knows what comes next and has no desire to watch it again.

 **In the living room everyone is gathered around a table. Gwyneth takes the lead and instructs that they all hold hands. Dickens says he can't do this and the Doctor tells him to keep an open mind. Dickens keeps protesting and the Doctor tells him not to antagonise her and makes a joke about a happy medium.**

"Really?" Jack looks over at Nine and shakes his head. "That's the best you could come up with?"

 **Dickens sits down between Rose and Gwyneth. The Doctor tells Gwyneth to reach out and she asks the spirits to speak to them. The whispering starts. Gas tendrils drift above their heads. Rose asks that it is saying and the Doctor notes they can't get through the rift. He tells Gwyneth to look deep and allow them through. She moans that she can't but the Doctor keeps pushing and then blue outlines of people appear behind Gwyneth. The figures speak with two children's voices, and Gwyneth speaks with them. They say they need to take the girl to the rift and make the bridge. When the Doctor asks for they reply that they are the last of their kind and face extinction. They explain that they once had physical bodies but Time War devastated them and their bodies wasted away, trapping them in gaseous state.**

Rose sighed. She knew now that mentioning the Time War had been a very clever move on their part. The Doctor felt so guilty about that already that hearing it caused them to be trapped like that would mean he wanted to fix that. They pushed all the right buttons and Rose couldn't blame him for trying to help them.

Nine and Ten both looked down at that. They both felt ashamed that they had let their guilt blind them to reality when Rose had seen it instantly. She had tried to stop him and he hadn't listened, allowing his emotions to rule over his head. Rose put her arm around Nine's middle and squeezed him gently while Sarah Jane took Ten's hand, guessing by the look on his face he needed somebody there.

 **The Doctor guesses this is why they need the corpses and they agree. Rose protests that they can't and the Doctor asks her why not. Rose can't seem to form a proper argument and he just asks if it's not decent or polite but that doesn't matter because it could save their lives.**

"It's just wrong Doctor. It is disrespectful of the dead. Would you give the bodies of dead Time Lords to creatures?" Mickey asks looking angry. Nine and Ten both glare at him furiously but don't answer.

 **The Gelth go back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapses across the table. Rose asks if Gwyneth is ok and Dickens realises that it's all true. A little later, Gwyneth has been laid on the chaise longue. The Doctor tells her that they need her. Rose tells him to leave her alone, that she shouldn't have to fight the Doctor's battles. Sneed and the Doctor have a conversation about aliens being like foreigners. Rose says they are not having Gwyneth and the Doctor points out she can help them by making a bridge to open up the rift and let them through. When Rose protests that he can't let them have dead people he just claims it's like recycling.**

"No! That's just wrong." Donna now joins the protest.

"You let your guilt overrule you, didn't you?" Sarah Jane asks Ten quietly. He nods looked shamefaced.

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Nine whispers to Rose. "I've definitely learned my lesson."

"It's ok Doctor. I don't blame you for wanting to help them, I just wished there was a better way and now, well, they say hindsight is twenty twenty." He doesn't reply but buries his face in her hair.

 **The Doctor and Rose continue to argue until Gwyneth interrupts asking if she gets a say. Rose protests that she doesn't understand and Gwyneth claims she thinks she is stupid. She then turns and asks the Doctor what she has to do and he replies that she doesn't have to do anything.**

"You changed your tune." Jack notes.

"I did take Rose's opinion seriously. I also never want to force someone to do something if they really don't want to. There is always a choice." Nine mumbles int Rose's hair.

 **The Doctor says they need to find the rift and asks Sneed which part of the house has seen the most ghosts and he replies it's the morgue.**

"Of course it is." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **The screen cuts to a basement where the recently departed lie under white sheets. Rose points out that the Gelth don't succeed because their aren't corpses walking around in the history she knows. The Doctor explains that time is in flux and can change easily. Dickens notes the room is getting colder and a Gelth comes out of a gas lamp by the door and stands under a stone archway. Rose asks them to promise not to hurt Gwyneth but they ignore this and say pity the Gelth.**

Everybody who doesn't know what happens became more apprehensive at the fact they ignored Rose's request.

"I should have questioned that further." Nine mutters angrily.

 **The Doctor tells them this isn't a permanent solution and that he will take them somewhere else. Then he asks where the weak point is and Gwyneth moves to stand under the arch inside the Gelth. Rose trys once more to tell her she doesn't have to do this.**

Rose turns and hides her face in Nine's chest. She remembers him telling her he thought she died as soon as she stepped under the bridge. He tightens his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

 **The Gelth call out that the bridgehead is establishing. Gwyneth calls for them to come to this world. Gwyneth opens her mouth, and blue gas comes out. The Gelth says she has given herself to the Gelth and the bridge is now open. The sweet blue apparition turns flame red with sharp teeth. It's voice deepens and hardens, saying they will come through in force. Dickens points out they said they were few in number and they correct him stating they are a few billion.**

"Another plan gone to hell." Mickey scowls.

 **The dead get up. Sneed tries to tell Gwyneth to stop it but a corpse grabs Sneed and snaps his neck. A Gelth zooms into his mouth. The Doctor comments it's gone a little wrong.**

"You don't say." Donna snorts.

 **The Doctor tells Gwyneth to send them back. Dead Sneed backs Rose and the Doctor up against a metal gate. Dickens runs out of the room while the Doctor and Rose hide behind the grate. He cries out that he trusted and pitied them. Gelth points out they don't want his pity, they want the world and all its flesh. The Doctor says they won't while he is alive.**

"Oh please, that's just asking them to say 'then you will die' or something." Martha laughs despite the tension.

 **The Gelth say then he won't live anymore.** **Dickens runs out of the house, but blue gas seeps out round the door. He runs down the street, chased by a Gelth. Rose is asking how she can die if she hasn't even been born yet and the Doctor just apologises. Outside the Gelth call out that the atmosphere is hostile and dives into a streetlight. Dickens realises something about the gas.**

"Thank goodness for old Charlie." Nine mutters quietly.

 **Rose is still asking how she can die so the Doctor explains that time isn't a straight line. She can die and it's all his fault. Rose protests, saying she wanted to come and the Doctor asks about himself. Stating all the things he has seen and now he is going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff. Rose points out that they won't just die, they will become one of the Gelth.**

"Aren't you a little ray on sunshine." Jack laughs.

"Yep. Nothing like impending doom to cheer me up." Rose replies, trying for a grin and not quite managing it.

 **Dickens runs back into Sneed's house and turns the gas lamps off then on again. He holds a handkerchief to his mouth to try and stop himself choking on the unlit town gas as he goes. Rose asks if they will go down fighting and the Doctor agrees. They agree to go down fighting together and hold hands. He tells her he is so glad to have met her and Rose replies she is too.**

"I'm still definitely glad I met you." Nine whispers to Rose.

"Me too. Always will be." Rose replies.

 **Dickens then runs in calling to the Doctor to turn of the flame and turn up the gas. The Doctor doesn't catch on immediately and Dickens tells him again to flood the place with gas. He finally works it out while Rose is still confused. Dickens explains his idea and the Doctor agrees with him. The corpses leave the Doctor and Rose, and start shambling towards Dickens. He backs away mumbling about how he hopes his theory will be validated rather quickly. The Doctor rips a gas pipe from the wall. The Gelth leave the corpses.**

"Go Dickens!" Jack grins.

"You were right about him having a brilliant mind." Sarah Jane smiles at Ten.

 **The Doctor and Rose come out of the alcove and he tells Gwyneth to send them back. Rose complains she can't breath and the Doctor tells Dickens to take her out. She doesn't want to leave and Gwyneth says they are too strong for her to send them back but she can hold them. She brings out a box of matches from her apron pocket. The Doctor yells at Rose to get out, saying he won't leave why Gwyneth is still in danger.** **Rose and Dickens leave. Dickens leads Rose out. The Doctor feels for a pulse in Gwyneth's neck and then apologies.**

"She's dead?" Gasps Donna.

"How is she still talking?" Martha asks.

"She was dead the minute she stepped under the arch. Her body could talk because the Gelth was still inside her." Ten explains.

 **He kisses her forehead, thanks her and runs out. Gwyneth takes out a match and the Gelth swirl around the Doctor as he runs out of the house. The Doctor runs out into the street as it explodes and he goes flying across the street. Rose comments that Gwyneth didn't make it and the Doctor apologies again, explaining that she closed the rift. He tells Rose he did try but she was already dead and had been for at least five minutes.**

"I know you would always try to save everyone." Rose tells him quietly. "If you didn't save her then it was because there was nothing you could do."

"I could have listened to you in the first place." He scowls.

"Well, the rift needed to be closed. I hate that it cost Gwyneth's life but at least the Gelth can't keep possessing dead bodies." She comforts him.

 **Rose is sad that a servant girl saved the world and nobody will know. Back outside the TARDIS the Doctor announces they they have to go. Rose asks what Dickens will do next. He says that he will be going back to London and spend Christmas with his family. The Doctor comments that he has cheered up and he agrees. Dickens wants to write about what he has seen and Rose asks if that is wise. He promises that it will be subtle at first and contemplates an ending for one of his stories. They wish him luck, Rose shakes Dickens' hand then kisses his cheek. Dickens asks who they are and then whether his books last which the Doctor confirms that they last forever. He then says they have to go into the shed and Dickens asks if both of them are going in. The Doctor says 'down boy' and they disappear inside.**

"You gotta admit, to people who don't know it's bigger inside that does look a little...intimate." Jack wriggles his eyebrows over at Rose.

"No wonder you like it so much." Rose sniggers.

 **IN the TARDIS Rose asks if it changes history if Dickens writes about the Gelth. The Doctor tells her that it's almost 1870 which is the year he dies so he'll never get to tell his story. Rose is upset and the Doctor points out that by Rose's time he was definitely dead. They have given him a new lease of life. The Tardis dematerialises in front of Charles Dickens' astonished eyes. He laughs, and walks away. Somewhere a choir sings Hark the Herald Angels. The screen goes blank.**

"Well that was interesting." Sarah Jane lets out a long breath. "Still never a dull moment with you is there?"

"What do I want a dull moment for?" Nine asks.

"After this didn't we go back to visit home? Another shining example of your awful driving." Rose asks him. He thinks for a second and groans. "We get to watch my mum slap you." She giggles.

"And you wonder why I hate domestics." He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Let's move straight onto this one." Ten suggests. This had been rather a good adventure in many ways. Despite the fact she slapped him, Jackie had offered to have him in for dinner which was her way of accepting the fact that Rose had chosen to stay with him. He hadn't taken up the offer but it was a large step in the right direction. It had been the first time that he had seen that Rose trusted him without question. He was also secretly pleased she had chosen him over Mickey again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Aliens of London

Jack presses the button and the next episode begins.

 **The Tardis materialises. Rose and the Doctor get out into modern day London near Jackie's flat. Rose asks how long she has been gone and he tells her twelve hours.**

"I wish." Rose sniggers.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Ten whines.

"Nope. Not while you claim to be a good driver." She sticks her tongue out at him.

 **Rose, she says she won't be long, she's just going to visit her mom. The Doctor asks what she is going to tell her and Rose says she spent the night at a friends and tells him not to disappear. While Rose runs up the stairs to the flat, the Doctor spots an old poster half stuck to a concrete pillar. Police Appeal for Assistance. Can You Help? IN the flat Rose calls out that she is back and Jackie comes out of the kitchen dropping her mug of tea. It smashes on the floor. The Doctor finishes reading the poster and runs to the flat. The poster says - Rose Tyler has been missing from her home on the Powell Estate since 6th March 2005.**

"I still can't believe mum blamed you for that." Rose says to Mickey.

"Well I was the last person to have seen you." He shrugs.

 **Rose is confused that Jackie is so surprised to see her.** **Jackie hugs Rose, who spots several different types of missing person posters on the table. The Doctor runs in and tells her it's been twelve months not hours.**

Everyone bursts out laughing even though they knew it was going to happen.

"I thought you Time Lords always knew exactly what date it is, how come you didn't realise it had been a year?" Sarah Jane asks Ten.

"Well, I can, but only if I actually think about it. I mostly just assume the TARDIS takes me to the right place."

"That's working real well for ya." Donna snorts.

 **Outside, a young boy has spray-painted Bad Wolf on the side of the Tardis. Inside, astonishment has given way to fury, and a policeman has been called. Jackie is ranting that travelling is not a good enough answer to where Rose has been as her passport is still in the drawer. Rose admits she meant to phone but forgot and the Doctor tries to cover for her saying he employed Rose as his companion.**

"I don't think that's gonna help, Doctor. Maybe if you were him." Jack gestures to Ten. "He at least looks a little closer to Rose's age." Nine doesn't comment and tries to focus on the fact that Rose said she prefered him this way.

 **The Policeman asks if it is a sexual relationship which they both deny.**

"Na, they just wish it was." Jack sniggers.

"Normally I'd disagree with you as the Doctor is very strict about that kind of thing, but it is very obvious they do." Sarah Jane agrees with him. Nine, Ten and Rose all turn bright red.

 **Jackie is upset because he looks so much older than Rose and guesses he is in his forties.**

"Not quite." Ten laughs.

"Only off by a bit." Sarah Jane agrees with a grin.

 **She then accuses him of finding Rose on the internet and pretending to be a doctor, he denies that saying he is a doctor. She tells him to prove it and then slaps him, hard.**

"Wow. Nice right hook. Shame I missed that." Mickey laughs loudly. As both Doctors clutch their cheeks in remembered pain.

"I never did thank you for putting up with all of that. I know you don't do domestics but I was really grateful you stayed." Rose tells Nine.

"I wouldn't leave you alone to face that." He answers. "Tempting though it was.

 **Later, in the kitchen, mother and daughter are reconciled and Jackie is asking if Rose thought about her at all. She is then worried because Rose won't tell her what's been going on and where she has been. Up on the roof of the block Rose is talking to the Doctor and saying she can't begin to tell Jackie where she has been. Then she asks if the year she missed was any good and he tells her it was middling. The Doctor asks if Rose is going to stay as it has caused her so much trouble and she doesn't know.**

"I hope you realised how worried I was when you said that." Nine grumbles. "You'd already made me ask twice I really didn't want to have to ask again. Only so much my ego can take."

"Don't worry. I wasn't really planning on leaving, it was just her reaction clouding my judgement." Rose assures him. "You're stuck with me long term."

 **The Doctor says Jackie is not coming with them and Rose agrees. He says he doesn't do families and Rose grins, pointing out Jackie slapped him. He is unimpressed stating that in nine hundred years he has never been slapped by someone's other. Rose is amused by his face and he protests that it hurt. She then asks about his comment on nine hundred years and he confirms that's his age. Rose states her mom was right, it's one hell of an age gap. She is just talking about how nobody on Earth knows about aliens so she can't talk to anybody when there is a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passes overhead and heads for the city. It misses Tower Bridge, weaves around St Paul's, then with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dives for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower. Big Ben chimes once and the spaceship crashes into the river. The Doctor and Rose watch a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.**

"Wait, I remember hearing about this, didn't it get ruled out as a hoax?" Martha asks looking confused.

"Yep." Nine grins.

"I so knew you would be in there." Sarah Jane laughs.

"Of course." Ten beams. "Crashing into the Thames? Perfect."

"In what way is that perfect?" Donna asks.

"It's interesting. A perfect way to get attention."

 **Naturally, the army have closed the roads, much to the annoyance of car drivers. The Doctor and Rose have no luck getting through. Rose asks if he knew it was going to happen or if he recognises the ship and he denies both questions. When he also denies knowing why it crashed she scoffs saying she is so glad he's around. He tells her this is why he travels, to see history being made. Rose says they can use the TARDIS to get closer but he disagrees stating than in an emergency like this it would be noticed. She then suggests they watch it on TV**

"See? Didn't take you long to start trying to make me domestic." Nine complains.

"If it bothered you that much I could have just told you later what happened." Rose suggests.

"What and have you knowing more than me? Never." He teases.

News 24 is on the scene. They are reporting the crash and then it switches to US news channel AMNN for a few seconds and then goes back to News 24. Jackie brings in a mug for Rose and her friend Ru Chan, but not the Doctor, while saying she isn't going to make him welcome.

"Didn't exactly last long did it?" Rose sniggers.

"I even get a hug at some point." Ten tells his former self.

"Simply fantastic." He says sarcastically. "Didn't you also say she slaps you in the future?"

"Well yes. It's an interesting relationship." Ten looks sheepish.

 **The Doctor tells them he is trying to listen. TV cuts to outside 10 Downing Street and then to the bridge where the reporter says they've found a body of non-terrestrial origins. The gathering is turning into a welcome home party for Rose, with wine being served. Jackie is talking about who just asked her out while the Doctor tries to listen to the TV with a child on his lap who keeps changing the channel.**

"Awww." Jack grins. "Clearly you get on so well with kids."

 **The news reporter says the body has been taken to Albion Hospital and the road has been closed off. The building had been evacuated. Inside the hospital the General marches along the corridor with an escort, and into the room where a dainty oriental physician is in attendance of a large lump under a white sheet. He asks to have a look and the physician pulls back the sheet. He asks if it is real and she confirms that she has x-rayed the skull and seen nothing like it before. She states nobody could make it up.**

"No _human_ could make it up." Nine corrects haughtily.

"Yes, yes smarty pants. Shut up." Donna tells him and he looks affronted but doesn't comment.

 **The general tells her to get it out of sight and the body is put into body cold chamber 5. Back at the flat the news is reporting that the Prime Minister hasn't been seen since the emergency began. A car pulls up outside Downing Street but it is only one of the MPs. Inside, Ganesh is introducing himself as the liaison and asks Green to follow him upstairs. They are interrupted by Harriet Jones.**

"Good old Harriet Jones." Nine smiles. Ten looks far less thrilled by her appearance which Rose notes.

 **The men head up the stairs. Ganesh is asking if Green has heard about the body but Green only wants to know where the Prime Minister is. Ganesh admits that nobody knows. This makes Green acting Prime Minister. Green farts and then blames a nervous stomach. A well-built man and woman meet the two men outside an office and are introduced. The man states the Prime Minister's car literally vanished. Ganesh holds out a Ministerial Red Box telling them it contains actions to be taken in the event of an alien incursion. Green farts before** **taking the Red Box. They head into the room without Ganesh and puts the Box down on the table. They all start laughing.**

"What's all that about? Those three are suspicious." Donna notes.

"Farting aliens disguised as human?" Martha questions. Nobody gives her an answer.

 **At the flat, Rose catches the Doctor as he is leaving and asks where he is going. He claims it's too human in the flat and he is going for a wander. Rose doesn't believe him but he states that the crash was just that and he doesn't interfere with history being made. Humans first contact with aliens. He tells Rose to spend some time with her mum and she asks him to promise not to disappear. The Doctor then gives Rose a key to the TARDIS and moves off.**

"I'd never just leave you behind." Nine assures her. "Even if you tell me to leave I'll try to change your mind."

"Fat chance of that ever happening." Rose snorts.

"Good."

 **Mickey has gone out onto his balcony to check on the state of his trainers, and sees the Doctor walking back to the Tardis. He runs out of his flat as the Doctor goes inside the Tardis. It dematerialises causing him to crash full pelt into the corrugated iron shutters of the empty shop behind where the Tardis was parked. He tries to walk away nonchalantly.**

"Nice one Ricky." Nine sniggers while Ten simply laughs out loud.

"Not sure that nonchalance really works." Jack laughs.

 **The Tardis is not happy in flight. The Doctor resorts to a large hammer to sort things out.**

"I still can't believe you went without me." Rose frowns.

"I came back to get you for the interesting bit didn't I?"

 **In Downing Street Harriet Jones brings Ganesh a cup of coffee but he still won't let her into the room. They keep arguing into the trio emerges. Harriet immediately moves to ask Green to put her item on the agenda for the next Cabinet meeting. It has nothing to do with the aliens and he tells her to get some perspective.**

"He does kind of have a point." Sarah Jane admits. Cottage hospitals aren't going to be the top of anyone's list right now, let alone the acting Prime Minister.

 **Ganesh grabs his jacket and follows the trio out. Harriet goes into the Cabinet Room and closes the door. She puts her proposal in the Red Box then notices the Emergency Protocols file inside it. She sits down and starts reading.**

"I like her." Nine grins.

"Of course you do. You like anyone who is as nosy as you." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **At the hospital Doctor Sato is looking over her notes when she hears a thumping noise coming from Body Cold Chamber number 5. The Tardis, meanwhile, has parked herself in a store room. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the door lock. Sato moves towards the chamber, and the thumping turns into a knocking. The Doctor walks into a room full of Red Berets. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, then the soldiers grab their weapons and point them at the Doctor. Something bursts out of the cooler, and Sato screams. Everyone hears it. The Doctor tells them all to move and leads the marines out of the room.**

"It wasn't dead then?" Martha asks.

"Nope. Not the real alien either. That would be too easy and the Doctor doesn't do easy." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **The Doctor arrives in the morgue, telling the marines to check the perimeter and lock it down. He then asks Sato what it looked like. There is the sound of metal clattering and he realises it is still there. The Doctor gestures to a soldier outside the door to come in and kneel by Sato. Behind a filing cabinet is a pig like creature. The Doctor says hello and the pig runs out on its hind legs. It is wearing a spacesuit.**

"What on Earth is that?" Mickey asks.

"No idea. Didn't get to examine it properly." Nine shrugs.

 **The Doctor tells the men not to shoot but one kills the pig. The Doctor is angry, asking what they shot it for as it was only scared.**

"Humans are one of the most intolerant species I've ever met." Nine spits out in frustration. "You excepted." He adds quickly at Rose's offended expression.

 **In the Cabinet room Harriet hears voices from outside and packs away the documents. She runs to the door to see the General Asquith berating the Trio in the outer office. She looks for somewhere to hide. Harriet disappears into a cupboard just as they enter. Blaine, Green and Charles talk about how much fun they are having and then Margaret Blaine farts. The trio laugh, and fart almost continuously for a while. Asquith threatens to relieve Green of his duty as acting Prime Minister and put the country under marshal law. Green unzips his forehead, and a blue light pours out. Margaret and Charles do the same. Harriet watches, horrified, as we hear blubbery, squelching noises. General Asquith screams.**

"Oh my god!" Martha looks horrified.

"What are they?" Donna asks.

"You'll find out." Rose smirk

 **Sata states the pig is just what she assumed aliens looked like. The Doctor explains that it's an ordinary pig that has had bits added to the brain and then been strapped to the ship. She realises it's a fake and wants to know why aliens would fake aliens. When she looks around for the Doctor he is already gone.**

"You know it's really annoying when you do that." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Do what?" Ten asked innocently.

"Disappear with no notice. You tell us all not to wander off then you go and do it yourself." Rose mock scolds.

"I know what I'm doing." He replies with a grin.

"Sometimes."

"Oi!"

 **The Tardis dematerialises. In the Tyler flat, everyone except Rose is toasting Martians. Mickey enters. Rose apologises to Mickey saying she meant to come and see him. Jackie's friend Ru is saying someone owes Mickey an apology and when Rose does, she claims that she means Jackie. Jackie protests asking what she was supposed to think.**

"I still can't believe she blamed you for that." Rose rolls her eyes.

"I can." Mickey grimaces.

 **Mickey is upset and Jackie realises he knew about the Doctor. He then tells her the Doctor has left as he saw the TARDIS dematerialise. Rose runs out of the flat. Mickey follows her.**

"Sorry. Thought I'd be back before you realised." Nine admits with a small grin.

 **Outside Rose is saying the Doctor wouldn't go as he promised but Mickey seems rather pleased that he has let her down. Rose denies that the Doctor is her boyfriend, claiming he is better than that. She shows off the TARDIS key which starts to glow as the TARDIS materialises. Rose tries to get Jackie to go inside.**

"I'm glad you had some faith in me." Nine smiles.

"Course." Rose grins back.

 **In the TARDIS, the Doctor is apologising for going off but explaining he could tell the crash was too perfect and he had to go and look. Rose points out her mother is there and he tells her not to make the place domestic.**

"Just cos things have changed, doesn't mean that has. Still no making my TARDIS domestic." Nine warns Rose.

"So no carpets then? MIght make for softer landings when you crash." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Definitely no carpets." Nine and Ten say together.

"So does this mean that in future when we get accused of being together we don't have to deny it anymore? Everyone we meet already assumes we are."

"Yeah, no more denying it." Nine grins happily.

"Finally." Mickey laughs.

"Well, now I have an answer to how disappointed I should be." Jack winks at Rose.

"Very." Nine tells him firmly.

 **Mickey claims the Doctor ruined his life and the Doctor doesn't seem bothered by this. Mickey continues that he bets the Doctor can't even remember his name. He claims that he can and calls him Ricky. Mickey argues with him, saying he thinks he knows his own name and the Doctor thinks he is stupid. Jackie starts to leave and Rose tells the Doctor not to go anywhere and not to start a fight before running after Jackie.**

"Why do you assume it would be me starting the fight?" Nine whines.

"Cos you're good at annoying people." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **Back on the TARDIS Rose comes back and asks if it was a real spaceship which the Doctor agrees with. Mickey points out it's a funny way to invade, by putting the world on high alert. In the flat, Jackie is in her bedroom watching the TV. She sees the helpline number come up and rings it saying she has seen an alien and describes the Doctor.**

"Oh my god." Rose buries her face in Nine's chest.

"Actually, it's a good thing she did. Got us to Downing Street." Nine points out rather grudgingly.

 **Someone types The Doctor into a database search. Over in Downing Street, an alarm goes off. Ganesh's computer screen is flashing Red Alert - The Doctor. On the TARDIS Rose and Mickey are chatting until the Doctor cuts in saying he can follow the flight of the spaceship. He realises the ship came from Earth not space.**

Why go up just to crash?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Someone is looking to get something out of using the hoax. They wanted to be noticed, so they want the world on red alert." Jack says.

"How do you know that?"

"I used to be a conman." He shrugs.

 **The skin of Oliver Charles is thrown over the back of a chair, and General Asquith stands up. He asks how the compression in and then farts. Margaret says they really need to fix the gas exchange. Asquith states he rather liked being Oliver as he throws the skin into Harriet's cupboard. As they leave Ganesh comes up and tells them they have a code nine alarm. Harriet comes out of the cupboard to listen.**

"She's bold, I'll give her that." Donna notes with a smile.

"A bit too bold sometimes." Ten mutters under his breath.

 **Asquith asks what a code nine means and Ganesh explains they've found the Doctor who is an expert in extra-terrestrial affairs and saying they need him now. In the TARDIS, Mickey and Rose are channel hopping, asking the Doctor how many channels he gets and they find the news which is saying the government is bringing in alien specialists. The Doctor tells the two that it means UNIT and Mickey tells Rose that the Doctor used to work for them. Rose asks why he doesn't go and help and he claims they wouldn't recognise him.**

"So I take it you've regenerated since you worked for them?" Donna asks.

"Yep." Nine nods.

"How many regenerations have you had?" Martha asks Ten.

"This is my tenth body and that's my ninth." He replies.

"I suppose in nine hundred years that's a reasonable number." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor states that with everyone talking about aliens, he'd rather go undercover and keep the TARDIS out of sight. He tells Mickey he can drive as the roads are clearing. They walk out of the Tardis and straight into a helicopter spotlight. Police cars and Saxon armoured personnel carriers surround them. Mickey runs. Jackie comes out of the block of flats calling to Rose but a soldier grabs her. Mickey hides behind some dustbins and the soldiers run straight past. The Doctor tells them to take them to their leader.**

"I bet you've wanted to say that for so long." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Maybe." Nine agrees with a wide grin.

 **In the police car, Rose is saying that if she knew being arrested was this posh she'd have done it years ago. The Doctor tells her they are being escorted not arrested. When she asks where they are going he says Downing Street. She asks why they are being escorted there and he admits Mickey was right. He has been on Earth a number of times and been noticed, saying that they are gathering alien experts and asking who the biggest expert it. Rose claims it's Patrick Moore and the Doctor is slightly offended. He then asks who the Prime Minister is and Rose says she doesn't know as she missed a year. The Doctor mugs for the cameras outside Number Ten.**

"Of course you would do that." Mickey snorts.

"That's not like you. You're quite camera shy normally." Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

"I might have got a bit carried away." Ten admits sheepishly.

"If you got carried away when you were him, I dread to think what you'd be like in this body." Donna laughs at him.

"Oi!"

"You have to admit, you're a bit hyper." Martha agrees.

 **In the flat, Jackie is talking to a policeman, asking if Rose is in any trouble. He assures her that Rose and the Doctor might be in a position to help the country. The fat policeman sits down, and his stomach makes an unpleasant noise. He then tells the other two police officers that he needs to talk to Mrs Tyler on his own and they leave.**

"Well, at least I know where you get your jeopardy friendliness from." Nine sighs.

 **In the waiting room in Downing Street, Harriet comes downstairs and shows her ID to an armed policeman. She mingles with the UNIT officers and large people in the room. Ganesh asks everyone to convene and to make sure they have their ID cards, handing the Doctor one. He states that Rose doesn't have clearance so she can't go in and the Doctor says he doesn't go anywhere without her. He keeps saying Rose will stay with him but she tells him to go on in.**

"Good thing really. Although you wouldn't have had an ID card so you'd have been alright." Nine mumbles.

"What?" Rose asks.

"Nothing. You'll find out in a second."

 **Harriet Jones comes up asking if he is the Doctor. Ganesh tells her to go home and she states she needs a word in private. The Doctor goes into the room with UNIT in and Ganesh says he will need to leave Rose with security but Harriet offers to look after her. In the briefing room, the Doctor rapidly scans the prepared papers. Harriet asks Rose if her friend is an expert and then starts crying.**

"I don't blame her. Things would be much simpler if she could tell people what she heard." Martha sighs.

"Nobody would believe her anyway." Ten shrugs.

 **Asquith begins the meeting and the Doctor pipes up and begins talking about a satellite in the North sea that detected a signal three days beforehand. He points out that it was just about to be investigated when the ship crashed into Big Ben.**

"Convenient timing." Jack scoffs.

"So this is all just a cover up for some other aliens in the North sea?" Asks Donna but she doesn't get an answer.

 **In the Cabinet room, Harriet is telling Rose about what she saw and Rose tells her that she believes her. Rose begins searching the room for alien technology. She opens a cupboard and a body falls out. Ganesh comes in and starts telling off Harriet before he spots the body and realises it's the Prime Minister.**

"Why didn't they use his body?" Donna asks.

"Too small. They need a conversion device but they are still very big so can only be inside big humans." Ten replies.

 **In the conference room the Doctor has worked out that it's not a diversion, it's a trap to get all the alien experts together. Margaret has found Rose, Harriet and Ganesh in the Cabinet room asking who has been naughty. In the flat, Jackie is still talking to the policeman who removes his cap while she is in the kitchen and undoes the zip on his forehead.**

"Oh great." Rose mumbles, despite knowing her mom gets out safely thanks to Mickey.

 **In the Cabinet room Ganesh is claiming it's impossible because the Prime Minister left Downing Street hours ago. Margaret points out he knows that because she told him that. Then she reaches for her hairline. Screen cuts back to the Doctor who is still talking when Green farts. The Doctor asks him not to fart while he is saving the world. Asquith removes his cap and unzips his forehead and an alien wriggles out of the skin suit while Margaret does the same in the Cabinet office.** **Jackie comes out of her kitchen to see a similar sight. The aliens stand nearly eight feet tall with incongruous large black eyes in small baby faces. Asquith claims they are the Slitheen. Margaret grabs Ganesh and pushes him up the wall while Green thanks UNIT for wearing their ID badges. He holds up a remote activation and the ID cards emit electric shocks. The screen goes blank.**

"That can't be the end!" Martha cries.

"It's not the end of that adventure. These films all seem to be about the same length so I'm guessing this is split into two parts or maybe more." Jack informs them.

"Well let's carry on, I want to see how this ends." Donna says quickly.

"One more then it's probably time to see if this place provides anywhere to sleep. No idea what time you guys were taken but it was almost the middle of the night where I came from and I'm knackered." Jack yawns. As he is talking doors begin appearing on one side of the room with names on. Everyone has one each except Nine and Rose who are sharing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: World War Three

 **The screen switches on to exactly where the last episode left off and The Doctor manages to rip off his ID card. He states that it is maybe deadly to humans before pushing it against the collar on the Slitheen's neck, enveloping it and Green with electricity. It then shows the one in the cabinet room and at Jackie's flat also engulfed by the electricity. The Doctor, Rose and Harriet all escape the Slitheen near them but Jackie remains where she is.**

"Really mum? Move!" Rose cries out looking aggravated.

 **Mickey comes running in and he smashes a chair across the back of the Slitheen, grabs Jackie's hands and pulls her out of the kitchen. He stops in the doorway to take a photograph of it on his mobile phone.**

"Thanks Mickey." Rose smiles over at him. "I know she definitely wasn't your favourite person then."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to just let her be killed." He winked back.

 **The Doctor runs into the armed police guarding the entrance and tells them the aliens are inside Downing Street and they follow him back to the briefing room. Meanwhile Green has managed to pull the ID card off the other Slitheen's collar and the electricity stops. Green helps it back into the skin suit.**

"I take it the police aren't going to believe you now." Martha sighs.

"Humans never see what's right under their noses." Nine grumbles.

"Oi! Watch it spaceman." Donna scowls.

"You lot excluded." Ten steps in.

 **Harriet and Rose are running when Harriet exclaims the emergency protocols are back in the cabinet room but the Slitheen chases them through a series of rooms, smashing through the oak doors.**

"Pretty sure the protocols are not the biggest priority right now." Jack rolls his eyes.

"Well I guess she was hoping they would tell her what to do." Donna shrugs.

"Well, I imagine the first thing an emergency protocol about aliens would say to do is gather the experts in alien technology which has been done and they are all dead." Jack points out.

 **The Doctor enters the briefing room with the police just as Green finishes getting Asquith into his skin suit. Green asks where they have been and blames the deaths on the Doctor. The Doctor tries to say the acting Prime Minister is an alien but realises they aren't going to believe him so runs off.** **He gets trapped between two lots of armed police. Asquith orders his execution but the Doctor advises them that if they are going to execute someone by backing them against a wall, he pauses and a door opens behind him. He tells them they shouldn't stand someone against a lift. He steps in and the doors close.**

"That was a little too close." Rose mumbles into Nine's jumper.

"I'd have been alright. Got two hearts and they'd have only shot one." He placates her, not mentioning if they shot him in the head he wouldn't have time to regenerate.

 **The lift doors open and the Slitheen is there. He says hello which distracts the Slitheen so Rose and Harriet can get past behind it then the lift doors close again. Rose and Harriet run into a room with a large settee, a large drinks cabinet, a folding screen by the window to keep out the draughts. Rose says to hide and moves behind a cabinet while Harriet hides behind the screen.**

"They'll see you easily." Donna shakes her head.

"Not really many options." Rose shrugs.

 **Asquith tells the armed police that the upper floors are under quarantine and to stay where they are. The empty lift arrives and Asquith steps in with Green. The policeman in charge says they need to evacuate the building but Green just asks if he has read the emergency protocols. When he replies no, Green tells him to seal off 10 Downing Street, secure the ground floor and shoot the Doctor on sight if he appears.** **Green closes the lift doors.**

"Such a friendly bunch." Mickey shakes his head.

"Well I did have a lot of important murders blamed on me." Nine scowls.

 **In the lift Green states he is getting poisoned by gas exchange and needs to be naked. Asquith tells him to rejoice in it his body is magnificent.**

"Not the word I would have used." Rose snickers.

"Well I'm sure humans aren't that appealing to them either." Nine laughs at her.

"Quite frankly I'm glad about that. Don't need some alien finding us attractive."

"Am I not supposed to find you attractive then?" He asks her with a grin.

"Of course you are. But you ain't green and ugly."

"Well, I'm certainly not green."

"Or ugly." Rose stresses. He shakes he head slightly but kisses her. He will never understand what she finds attractive about him. He has an alright physique but the face kind of detracts from that and his soul is as dark as they come. She kisses him back and then replaces her head on his chest.

 **Green unzips his body suit, then Asquith does likewise. The Slitheen Margaret enters the sitting room where Rose and Harriet are hiding. She offers to kiss them better.**

"I take it back. Maybe they do find you attractive." Nine smirks.

"Or they want to kill them." Mickey scowls.

"You can find someone attractive and still want to kill them." Sarah Jane puts in.

"Tell me about it." Rose laughs glancing over at Ten who winked.

 **Rose makes it from the cabinet to behind a curtain.**

"Not sure that's any safer." Donna frowns.

"Nowhere is really safe." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor runs down the staircase and hides as the lift arrives on this floor. Two naked Slitheen walk out. They have a brief conversation and then Slitheens Green and Asquith enter the sitting room. They talk about prolonging the hunt so they can smell more fear. Margaret says how she can smell an old girl and Harriet looks outraged in her hiding place.**

They all laugh a little at Harriet's expression.

 **She goes on about how she can also smell a young girl full of hormones and then pulls back the curtain making Rose scream. Harriet jumps out and tells them to take her first.**

"That's incredibly brave of her." Jack comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like Harriet." Rose smiles over at him.

The Doctor bursts in with a fire extinguisher. He sprays the male Slitheen with CO2. He calls to Rose who pulls the curtain down over Margaret. He asks who Harriet is and she tells him. He says it's nice to meet her and she replies likewise.

"Is that really the time for introductions?" Donna asks.

"Well, would be rude not to know who I'm saving." Nine shrugs.

"You didn't ask Rose's name while you ran like hell." Mickey points out.

"I asked her straight after. Besides, Harriet had been protecting Rose. I heard her saying to take her first and I wanted to know who she was." He admitted.

"Not sure she needed to add the 'MP for Flydale North' part though." Martha sniggered.

 **The Doctor uses up the CO2 and they run out. In the corridor he tells them they need to head to the Cabinet room. Harriet points out the emergency protocols are in there and the Doctor seems pleased by this, stating he likes her. She says she likes him too.** **The Slitheen chase them through corridors and rooms.** **Once they reach the Cabinet room The Doctor grabs a decanter from a side table and stands in the doorway saying that if the Slitheen come closer he will triplicate the flammability of the alcohol. They take one step backwards into the outer office.**

"You made that up." States Sarah Jane amusedly. Ten shrugs looking sheepish.

"I had to tell them something."

"Quite right too." She laughs.

 **The Doctor asks who the Slitheen are. Harriet chimes in they are aliens and he says he worked that out himself. The Slitheen was was Green asks who the Doctor is if he's not HUman and Harriet asks who isn't human. Rose tells her the Doctor isn't and the Doctor tells them both to shut up. Harriet then points out he has a northern accent and Rose tells her lots of planets have a north.**

"She's already quoting you doc." Jack laughs.

"Quite right too." Ten smiles and reaches out to touch Rose's hand. He's tried to give her space especially now she is entering into a tentative relationship with his former self but it's hard. He has spent the last two years thinking of almost nothing but her. Martha and Donna have both been great distractions but Martha was too hung up on being jealous of a woman who no longer existed on their world. Donna was great. He wasn't surprised she got on well with Rose, they both loved mocking him so much. It was also a bonus that she didn't have romantic feelings for him. Between his Rose, finding out Sarah Jane had had feelings for him once upon a time and Martha he was trying to avoid more companions who would fall in love with him when he could never return their affections. He didn't want to before Rose, she had changed his mind and then been ripped away from him and he promised himself it would never happen again so Donna was very refreshing. To his pleasure, Rose let him take her hand and left their fingers intertwined.

 **The Doctor complains that he asked for hush and then asks why the Slitheen murdered their way to the top of government.** **Wondering if it is for invasion. They deny this. When he mentions the Slitheen race they tell him they are not a race but a family and he realises they are there for a family business and therefore to make profit.**

"What do they want from Earth?" Donna frowns.

"Nothing good." Rose mutters darkly.

 **When the Doctor asks how they plan to make profit the Slitheen that had been Asquith asks what his device will do and the Doctor realises they have seen through his lie. He hands the decanter to Harriet who says it should go to the left. He hands it to Rose. Rose asks if they should run and the Doctor gives them a quick history of Downing Street. He** **lifts a small panel by the door and presses a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors. He looks rather please with himself when he informs them there is three inches of steel lining every wall and they will never get in.**

"How do you get out then?" Jack asks.

"He didn't think that far ahead." Rose grins.

"Of course he didn't." Sarah Jane chuckles.

Oi!" Protested Nine feebly, knowing it was true and how close he had come to losing Rose as a result.

 **Rose asks how they get out and his pleased expression falls as he realises the problem.**

They all laugh a little at his expression that went from being so smug to puzzled.

 **Green says the Doctor has been contained and to cut off communications inside that room. Outside Downing Street Andrew Marr is reporting the new arrivals, puzzled by the lack of obvious connection between them.**

"I assume they are all Slitheen then?" Martha asks.

"Seems a pretty safe assumption." Jack agrees. He is looking forward to the episode that he is in until he realises the Doctor may be less than impressed at his flirting with Rose, especially as they seem to have made it an official relationship since being here.

 **The three Slitheen are back in their body suits greeting the arrivals. Margaret directs them all upstairs while Asquith tells the police chief the Doctor has been neutralised and the upper floors are out of bound. When the sergeant asks who the new arrivals are he tells him that is need to know only. Margaret is then shown getting a coat hanger and taking the skin suit off a Slitheen.**

"They all need to be in Downing Street?" Asks Martha.

"Well, their spaceship is nearby. They will probably be leaving as soon as they get what they want." Jack shrugs.

 **Screen cuts to Mickey's flat. Jackie is asking for alcohol and Mickey tells her no. He is upset at the Doctor saying death and destruction follow him and now he has Rose mixed up in it.**

Rose glares at Mickey while squeezing Ten's hand. She then looks up at Nine and sees his stricken expression.

"Do we really need to have this conversation again?" She asks him. He glances at her and the corner of his mouth lifts slightly.

"I guess not. I just...I can't always protect you and this thing keeps throwing it in my face all the people I failed to protect."

"Yeah, and it doesn't keep showing all the people who lived because of you. I know every loss hurts you, but you don't see all the planets and inhabitants that you save."

"I know, you tell me every time."

"Clearly that's still not enough." She sighs. "That goes for you too." She directs at Ten.

"Of course." He gives her a lopsided grin.

 **Jackie asks if the Doctor has a big green thing inside him and Mickey says he wouldn't put it past him.**

"Oi! If I did then I'd be trying to help them." Nine scowls. Mickey holds his hands up innocently.

"I don't know. I've had a few reasons to think there is definitely some green in you." Rose smirks.

"Never."

"I don't know about that."

 **Mickey then goes on to admit he is the only one who knows how to fight them. It finally sinks in to Jackie that she could have died and she starts crying. Mickey gives her an awkward hug and says he should be the one crying.**

"Really? Although, given how you screamed like a ten year old girl at a few rats I suppose that doesn't surprise me." Ten laughs.

"I wasn't expecting them." Mickey defends himself.

"What?" Rose asks.

"Oh, future for you."

"Mickey travels with us in the future?"

"Yeah. I do." Nine groans loudly at that.

"I can't believe I let Ricky on board."

"I seem to remember, shortly after this Slitheen problem is taken care of…" Mickey raises his eyebrow at Nine who suddenly remembers he invited Mickey to come with them. He very much hopes that part is not shown. He groans again and rolls his eyes.

 **Mickey assures her that since she hates him so much, nobody is going to be looking for her in his flat. Jackie points out he saved her life and that it is embarrassing. She then gets upset that he is still out there. Back in his skin suit, Strickland tells the other police officers to go as he hasn't finished with Jackie. The other Slitheen are finally all together.**

"All in one place. Makes them easier to kill." Martha comments. Both Doctors sigh and frown at her.

 **The Doctor drags Ganesh's body into a small store room, where the Prime Minister is also laid out. He asks what his name is and Harriet says she doesn't know, she never asked. The Doctor frowns but moves on asking if there are any terminals or anything and Rose says no the place in antique. She asks why they didn't use the Prime Minister as a skin suit and the Doctor explains he was too small. He goes on to tell them about the compression field and Rose wishes she had one. Harriet is annoyed she is making jokes and Rose just points out you get used to it when you're friends with the Doctor.**

"Get used to what? Bad jokes?" Mickey laughs.

"Oi!" Ten yelps while everyone else except Nine snickers.

"Who says it was a joke." Rose grins.

"You don't need a compression field." Nine tells her.

 **The Doctor asks if Harriet is famous for anything as he remembers the name from somewhere and she just says she has been a lifelong backbencher. Rose asks if the protocols have defence codes in to launch a bomb and Harriet accuses her of being very violent. She then points out there is nothing like that in there anyway, nuclear strikes needs a release code but the UN have it. The Doctor clearly has an idea as he gets her to repeat what she said. They try to work out what the Slitheen want when Rose's phone beeps. She says it's Mickey and the Doctor tells her to tell him they are busy.**

"Oi! Less of the stupid it was important." Mickey protests but he laughs all the same.

"Just be grateful he called you my stupid boyfriend instead of a stupid ape. That's his favourite one." Rose grins.

"Well, now I can definitely call him a stupid ape." Nine looks very pleased with himself. "Now that he isn't your boyfriend." She rolls her eyes at the smugness rolling off him in waves.

"Oh yeah, you were obviously never jealous." She sniggers.

"Told ya, Time Lords don't do jealousy." He grins.

 **Rose says he isn't so stupid after all and shows the Doctor the photo Mickey has sent of the Slitheen. Back in Mickey's flat he is on the phone to Rose with Jackie pointing out she could have died. The Doctor takes the phone and tells Mickey to go to his computer.**

"Oh, I remember this next bit." Mickey grins wickedly at Nine who sighs.

 **Mickey asks why he should do as the Doctor says and the Doctor says he might choke before finishing the sentence but that he needs him.**

"Impressive. No choking, and you managed it in a voice that was understandable instead of mincing the words." Rose teases.

"Yes, well, he's heard it once and never again." Nine scowls. Rose laughs and kisses him on the chest.

 **Mickey is hacking into the UNIT website. He says it needs a password. The Doctor plugs the phone into the conference phone speaker and then gives Mickey the password. Jackie asks about the website. Mickey tells her the UN have known about aliens for years and kept them in the dark. The Doctor points out he was born in the dark and Rose tells him to leave Mickey alone.**

"Insulting somebody you need to help you save the planet isn't the best idea." Sarah Jane says, biting back a laugh. Nine simply shrugs.

 **Mickey thnks Rose and says he needs another password, the Doctor tells him it's the same one every time. Mickey hands the phone to Jackie as the three in the Cabinet room try to work out why the Slitheen crashed. Rose points out they are hiding but putting the planet on red alert. Jackie then goes on about how much danger she has been in since the Doctor arrived and asks the Doctor if Rose is safe with him. Rose protests that she is fine but Jackie presses the Doctor for an answer. His face is a picture of sorrow.**

"No, nobody can promise that." Ten says with a sad smile. "I can never guarantee the safety of my companions no matter how hard I try to."

"This time it just mattered a little bit more." Nine adds. "You'd already nearly been burned alive by a sun and nearly killed by the Gelth twice. It just hit me that little bit harder in that moment. I realised all I wanted to do was say yes but I couldn't. Still can't." He whispers to Rose.

"We all travelled with you because we wanted to Doctor. All of us know the risks and we still wanted to travel with you. We all know you would do anything to keep all of us safe and any future companions you may have." Sarah Jane tells Ten.

 **Mickey finally takes the phone back from Jackie stating he is in. The Doctor jumps into action like a switch has been flicked. He tells Mickey what to do and tries to work out what the signal is saying. Jackie says he will have to answer her one day but Mickey hushes her. The doorbell rings and he tells Jackie to answer it. She points out it's three in the morning and he just says to tell them that.**

"Really? The only thing that would be there at that time in the morning is the Slitheen." Donna points out.  
 **  
Jackie opens the front door and Strickland is standing there. Jackie slams the door and runs back to Mickey telling him they've been found. The Doctor states he needs the signal but Rose tells her mom to get out. Mickey grabs a baseball bat and says they can't get out as it is by the front door. Outside, it starts to unzip its body suit.**

"Mickey mouse with a baseball bat?" Jack laughs. "Do you even play baseball?"

"No but after the crap I put up with when they thought I murdered Rose, I got one just in case."

"I'm so sorry." Rose frowns.

"It worked out in the end." He gives her a smile but it looks a little forced.

 **The Doctor starts trying to work out what they are and Mickey tells Jackie to run, he'll hold it up.**

"Thank you. With all that happened I never did thank you for protecting my mom like that." Rose smiles at him.

"No worries."

 **The Doctor starts narrowing down the possibilities while Rose and Harriet keep throwing out information they know about the Slitheen. Mickey points out they are running out of time but the Doctor keeps talking. He finally narrows it down to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Mickey snarks that they can write it a letter as the front door to the flat finally gives in. The Doctor tells them to get to the kitchen which they do and barricade the door. He asks if they have any vinegar and Mickey asks how he should know.**

"You live there!" Donna exclaims.

"Yeah, well. Don't use vinegar much." Mickey shrugs looking a little sheepish.

 **The Doctor retorts that it's his kitchen and Rose puts in where the vinegar is. Jackie takes the phone asking what they need. The Doctor tells her anything with vinegar so she pulls out a jug and pours in gherkins, pickled onions and pickled eggs. The Doctor glances at Rose and states that she kisses this man.**

"Not anymore." She grins up at Nine.

"You'd better not. I'm definitely not the sharing type."

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression." She sniggers.

 **The Slitheen breaks in. Jackie throws the vile contents of the jug over it. It stops, farts, then explodes, redecorating the kitchen in green innards.**

"Lovely." Donna wrinkles her nose.

"Took weeks to clean that properly." Mickey scowls.

 **Rose asks about Hannibal. Harriet explains and then they toast with a glass of port. The Slitheen realise that one of them is dead** **and then Green and Asquith go outside to make the promised broadcast. Green tells the world there is an alien spaceship with weapons of mass destruction above their heads and that Earth is at war. He begs the UN to release the defence codes for a nuclear strike.**

"Why are they making that up?" Sarah Jane asks. "What can they gain from a nuclear strike?" When neither Doctor or Rose answers she huffs and throws up her hands in defeat.

 **The Doctor states he is making it all up and Harriet asks if the world will believe him. Rose points out they did last time. He realises they want the whole world panicking. He opens the metal shutters and tells Margaret that they will start World War Three. She agrees, saying they plan to sit through it in their spaceship. Harriet asks why they want to destroy the planet and the Doctor answer profit. The signal was an advert.**

"How do they make profit off a destroyed planet?" Martha asks.

"Once the planet has been nuked they can sell it as fuel. It will break up into radioactive chunks that will power spaceships." Jack explains in disgust. He always like a good bit of profit but not at the cost of lives.

 **On screen Margaret states the same thing Jack just did. The Doctor gives her a choice to leave the plant of he will stop them. She scoffs at this** **but The Doctor closes the shutters on Margaret's laughing face, and she starts to worry.**

"You still don't have a way out." Sarah Jane frowns.

"There is always a way out." Nine tells her grimly.

 **On the news they are waiting to find out if the UN will release the codes. Green tells the sergeant that they will take the call in the Prime Minister's office. All the Slitheen are gathered to wait. Rose asks if Mickey is having any luck but he says there are loads of emergency numbers all of which are going to voicemail. Harriet comment that voicemails dooms them all.**

"I like that. Planet Earth destroyed by voicemail." Jack laughs.

"This isn't funny." Donna snaps at him.

"Ah come on. They clearly all make it out alive and Earth is still around by the time you travel with the Doctor so it doesn't get destroyed." Jack shrugs.

 **Rose says they just need to get out of the Cabinet room and the Doctor says there has always been a way out. Rose asks why they haven't used it but his reply is to Jackie not Rose, saying he can't guarantee Rose's safety if they do it.**

"You could have stopped them ages ago?" Martha asks.

"Yes." Nine sighs.

 **Jackie tells him not to do it and he replies that if he doesn't everybody dies.**

"You were going to let Jackie Tyler make that decision?" Jack asks in astonishment.

"Yes. Saving the world meant little if I killed Rose while doing it." Ten muttered.

 **Rose then tells him to do it and he stares at her is astonishment. He says she doesn't even know what it is and asking if she would let him do it anyway. She simply says yes. He just stares at her in awe.**

"You don't know what that moment did to me Rose." Nine tells her. "For you to have that level of trust in me...I can't tell you how much that meant."

"It was written all over your face." She smiles gently up at him.

 **Jackie begs him not to, stating that she is just a kid and he bursts out angrily asking if she thinks he doesn't know that. He states that this is his life, making choices when nobody else will and Rose asks what he is waiting for. He replies that he could save the world but lose her.**

Nine tightens his arm around Rose's shoulders and she squeezes Ten's hand that she has not yet let go of.

 **Harriet then interrupts and says it's her decision not the Doctor's. Jackie asks who the hell that is and Harriet introduces herself.**

"I'm impressed she didn't still flash that damn card." Jack laughs.

 **She tells the Doctor to do it. The Slitheen say victory should be naked and the three still in human skin suits begin to unzip. Rose asks how they get out and the Doctor says they don't. He gets the emergency protocols and tells Mickey to use the buffalo password as it overrides everything. Jackie asks what he is doing and he replies he is hacking into the Royal Navy.**

"Oh...so when you said Mickey blew up Downing Street…that's now?" Sarah Jane asks.

"You're going to blow up Downing Street with them inside it?" Donna turns to Mickey in horror.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Mickey muttered back to her.

 **Doctor tells him they need to select a missile and he says they don't have the codes to go nuclear. The Doctor says they only need an ordinary missile. Mickey picks one and Jackie says she could stop him. He dares her to do it and she doesn't so he goes back to the computer. The Doctor tells him the world is in his hands.**

"You just had to call him Mickey the Idiot when he's saving the world." Jack laughs.

"Couldn't resist." Nine grins.

 **Mickey clicks the mouse and a missile fires. Harriet asks how solid the metal shutters are and the Doctor tells her they aren't solid enough. Rose takes charge saying she isn't going to die. She says people survive earthquakes by standing under a door frame, pointing out the cupboard is small so it's strong. She tells them to help her and Harriet heads over.**

"Good thing Rose was there." Mickey says.

"It's always a good thing Rose is there." Nine corrects.

"Yet another life saving idea from Rose." Ten smiles over at her.

 **On the news it is stated the UN have agreed to release the codes. The Slitheen family are all gathered around the phone wanting it to ring. In the flat Mickey says the missile is on radar. Rose and Harriet are emptying the cupboard as Mickey says a counter defence has been launched. The Doctor tells him to stop them and he says he is already on it. The Doctor says good boy.**

"I'm not a dog." Mickey complains.

 **Mickey tells them it has been neutralised and the Doctor unplugs the phone. The sergeant is shown the missile incoming on a computer and he sets off the fire alarm to evacuate the building.**

"Very good thinking that." Nine commends.

"I'm glad they made it out ok." Martha nods.

 **He runs up the stairs, bursting into the room with the Slitheen, saying there is a missile. Once he sees the Slitheen he squeaks out a sorry and runs back downstairs. Jackie watches the missile pass from Mickey's balcony. The Slitheen are arguing over body suits. Outside, the sergeant fires a shot into the air as his men and the remains of the Downing Street staff run out of the building calling at them all to run as the missile begins its descent.**

"I can't believe you truly blew up Downing Street." Martha looks over at Mickey.

 **In the cupboard Harriet says its been nice knowing both of them and they all hold hands. The missile hits and they all watch as the front door is blown off by a fireball. The cupboard shakes and then rolls around the remains of the building. When it all finally stops the Doctor pushes the door off and Harriet steps out. The Sergeant asks if she is alright and she orders him to contact the UN and tell them the crisis is over.**

"She was good." Rose smiles.

"You were all good. Great thinking with the cupboard." Jack commends her.

 **Harriet notes someone is going to have a hell of a job sorting out the mess and the Doctor suggest she go for Prime Minister. She denies the idea claiming to only be a backbencher. Rose says she would vote for her and Harriet tells her not to be silly. Then she makes her way through the rubble to try and help. The Doctor realises where he knew the name from.**

"Well, looks like I'm in for a hell of a time with you two." Jack laughs.

"You're coming with us?" Nine asks.

"Well, I was just on your ship when I got pulled here but I hadn't asked formally yet." He shrugs.

Back at the flat Jackie embraces Rose as the Doctor returns to the Tardis. Harriet is on TV making a speech and Jackie is indignant on Rose's behalf saying it should be her on TV. Rose points out the Doctor helped and Jackie grudgingly agrees.

"Oi! I helped out as well." Mickey puts in.

"I don't think even Jackie was in that good of a mood. She already gave me credit." Nine grins at him. "Sorry Ricky."

 **Rose says the Doctor doesn't do that. He just moves on. Jackie admits he is good in a crisis and Rose says the world really has changed if she is saying nice things about him. Jackie says she has no choice. She can't get rid of him seeing as Rose is infatuated. Rose denies this and Jackie ignore the denial, asking what he eats.**

"Infatuated so early?" Nine grins down at her.

"Earlier than that." She grins. "If my mom can spot it then it's been there a while."

 **Rose is confused by the question and Jackie explains she wants to cook for him and learn more about the life they lead. Rose is surprised that her mom wants to cook for him, stating he has finally met his match. Jackie tells her she isn't too old for a slap and then says she can visit her gran the next day. Rose's phone goes off and the caller ID says Tardis calling. The Doctor tells her it will be a couple of hours and then they can go and Rose comments that he has a phone in surprise.**

"The phone in that thing actually works?" Mickey asks.

"No, the one outside the TARDIS is a fake but I do have a phone." Ten smirks.

 **The Doctor is shown speaking into a 1970s Trimphone. When Rose says her mother is cooking he tells her good and to let her simmer.**

Rose hits his arm. "I couldn't hit you for that then." She grins.

 **Rose continues that Jackie is cooking tea for them and the Doctor says he doesn't do domestics. She adds that her mom just wants to get to know him and he says he has better things to do. They continue to argue about it until he finally tries to tempt her to come with him by saying there is a plasma storm brewing they could go and see.**

"You really don't play fair." Rose grumbles.

"Why would I play fair when there is so much at stake?" Nine laughs.

 **He then hangs up before getting a reply.**

"Why hang up?" Martha asks.

"I didn't want to hear her decline." Nine admits.

 **Jackie is asking whether the Doctor drinks when she walks into Rose's room where she is packing a rucksack. Jackie repeats her questions and Rose agrees he does drink but Jackie pleads with her not to go. Out on the estate Mickey is sitting on a rubbish bin reading the newspaper while the young boy is finishing cleaning off the Bad Wolf tag. The Doctor tells him not to do it again and the boy runs off.**

"Bad wolf again." Rose muses while Ten flinches. This time Rose does notice and she is still holding his hand. "You know what that means don't you?" She asks him.

"We both find out soon enough." He sighs looking graver than he has at any point since coming to the room.

"I'm guessing it's not good then." She looks defeated, assuming this is what causes her to lose the Doctor. He doesn't reply.

 **MIckey is upset because the papers are calling the whole event a hoax. The Doctor states that humans just aren't ready. That they are quite happy to believe in things that are invisible but not things right in front of them. He says they are thick. Mickey agrees they are all idiot and the Doctor corrects not all of them.**

"That was surprisingly nice of you." Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

"I was talking about Rose." Nine tells them.

 **The Doctor then gives Mickey a CD and tells him it will destroy every mention of him. When Mickey asks why the Doctor tells him he is dangerous and doesn't want people following him. Mickey asks how he can say that and still take Rose with him just as Rose and Jackie come out of the block of flats.**

"Because I can't leave her behind." Nine mumbles more to himself than anyone in particular.

 **The Doctor offers to let Mickey come with them but Mickey declines but asks him not to tell Rose that.**

"That was very nice of you." Rose smiles up at Nine. "Covering for him like that. You made yourself seem like that bad guy for someone you don't even really like."

"It's been known to happen. Me being nice that is." Nine's lips quirk ever so slightly.

 **As they get closer they can hear Jackie offering to get a proper job and lots of other things to persuade Rose to stay. Rose says she isn't leaving because of her but to see the stars. The Doctor asks if she has enough stuff and she states that last time she got in the TARDIS it was spur of the moment. She is now signing up and he is stuck with her.** Rose gives the Doctor her rucksack and goes to Mickey.

"Stuck with you isn't so bad." Nine grins.

"Could be worse eh?" Jack laughs.

 **Rose offers for Mickey to come with them and Mickey signals to the Doctor who steps in and says he can't come. Rose points out they'd be dead without him but he simply states his decision is final. She apologises to Mickey and kisses him goodbye. Jackie is upset saying the Doctor still can't promise her Rose will be safe. Rose steps in saying it's a time machine and she can be back in ten seconds.**

"Don't say that. With his driving ten seconds could be ten years." Donna chuckles.

"Oi!" Ten protests.

"Didn't you just bring her back twelve months late? I don't know why she is so confident you can get it right the next time." Jack agrees with Donna.

 **Jackie and Rose hug, then Rose follows the Doctor into the Tardis. Mickey gives a little wave. The Tardis dematerialises. Jackie looks at her watch. When the ten seconds has passed she goes back to the flats sadly and Mickey sits back on the bin to read the newspaper. Then the screen goes black.**

"Bedtime then." Jack announces before diving for the door assigned to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Discussions

Everyone else stayed and discussed what they had seen for about an hour before making their way to their bedrooms. Nine entered his and Rose's room rather nervously. Despite the fact they lived together in the TARDIS they had never been in each others bedroom. Both of them were big on privacy. Now their whole relationship had changed and they were sharing a room. It was all moving really fast and he had no idea what Rose's expectations were. Time Lord relationships were mostly telepathic relations and he knew humans ones were mostly physical.

He glanced around the room. It was simple as were his tastes but there were some aspects that were clearly Rose's. The large bed for one although the blue covers that were the same shade as the TARDIS were his favourite colour. Furniture was sparse, just a bedside table and a walk-in wardrobe. Another door that he assumed led to a bathroom. A desk with a chair were against the far wall. There were some small parts on it that he could tinker with alongside some stuff he assumed belonged to Rose.

"Hi." Rose smiled slightly shyly at him from her spot on the edge of the bed.

"Hello." He replied, grateful his voice came out relatively normal. He shrugged off his leather jacket and put it neatly over the back of the chair. He felt slightly vulnerable without it. Then he sat down next to Rose.

"This is ridiculous. We've spent hours cuddling up together and now we can barely talk." Rose gives a small laugh.

Well things have changed. We should probably talk though."

"What about?"

"Well I've not done this domestic relationship business in a very long time. I know humans relationships are quite physical but Time Lord ones aren't."

"What are they then?"

"Mental."

"Sounds like your kind of thing." She teases to lighten the mood and he grins a little.

"Not what I meant. Time Lords are a telepathic race. Our relationships were almost solely in our minds. We called it bonding."

"Is that possible for a human?" She asked throwing him for a loop. She wanted to bond with him? No, she must just be curious. Nobody would want to be inside his head, hell, he didn't want to be there most of the time.

"Humans aren't telepathic by nature but it's possible for someone who is telepathic to look at your thoughts. I don't know if it's possible for someone who is telepathic to bond with a human though. The TARDIS can get inside your mind to translate so it might be possible. Honestly I've never tried nor have I really thought about it." He confessed.

"You can get inside my mind?" She frowned.

"I have to be touching you and you would very much notice if I did." He assured her. "I don't do it if I can help it as a general rule."

"Would…" She bit her lip as she paused, studying his face. "Would that be something you wanted?" He froze.

"You would do that?" He asked trying to wrap his head around what she was suggesting. He had been alone in his head for so long and as always Rose was trying to take away his pain without even realising it.

"Well, yeah." She made it sound so simple.

"Rose, full bonding is to my people is what marriage is to yours." Twin stripes of red coloured her cheeks and she looked away from him. He felt his hearts sink. He probably should have explained that first before asking if she would mind doing it.

"Sorry. I...I didn't mean to. I didn't realise." She spluttered.

"Please don't apologise. You don't know how much I want that, I was just surprised you do." He put one hand under her chin and tugged so she was facing him again. Her face was still flushed.

"You're saying, you want to be married to me?" She clarified. Yes he had said that hadn't he? And he thought they'd been moving fast earlier. Him and his big mouth.

"I...well...yeah I guess I do."

"You guess?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What I mean is, I do want that but this is all moving rather fast. We both only realised the other person's feelings a few hours ago. Now me and my big mouth are proposing marriage. We haven't even been a couple for a day yet." He tried to explain what he was feeling. Instead he turned them both so they were sat cross legged on the bed facing each other. He raised his fingertips to her temples. "May I?" He asked. She nodded looking nervous and he pushed towards her mind. "Anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door in front of it and I won't look, I promise."

He tried to pour in his emotions of joy that she returned his feelings and the love he felt for her mixed with the gnawing fear of losing her, the feeling that even knowing the future wouldn't be enough. She saw his terror at screwing up this fledgling relationship and tried to send him her trust and love in return. He basked in the warm feelings Rose was sending and never wanted to leave. He scanned a few of Rose's memories of when she was younger, getting more of a feeling of her. He ran into a few doors that he simply skipped past and then he took a deep breath.

"Rose, I want to try something. Do you mind?"

"No." Her voice was so quiet even he had to strain to hear it. He took a deep, unnecessary, breath to steady himself and then tried to guide Rose's mind towards his. He had seen inside her it was only fair she saw him in return despite his self disgust.

"Just reach out with your mind." He encouraged and for a moment there was nothing but then she was there. In his head. She moved around without his well practised grace but managed to get glimpses into parts of him nobody else had ever seen. Rose looked around her in wonder. The Doctor's mind was so vast she didn't even know where to begin. She could feel his fear and barely under control panic. There was also a lot of self hatred buried just beneath the surface, bubbling away. Acting purely on instinct she tried to soothe the dark mess. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was doing it but she simply tried to cover the darkness in golden light. She heard him sigh deeply as if being relieved of a long lasting pain.

As she floated through the Doctor's mind she got glimpses of his time on Gallifrey. The planet looked just as beautiful as he had described. She saw his past regenerations and a few of his past companions including his granddaughter Susan. Gently she felt the Doctor leading her consciousness out of him and suddenly she was back in her own mind and she was exhausted.

"That was 'mazing Doctor." She yawned. He didn't reply, simply sat frozen staring at her in open mouthed awe. "Doctor?" She asked tentatively.

"Rose." The word was nothing more than a gasp of breath. Then he moved without warning and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rose had to ask.

"Was that a bonding?" He finally sat up slightly and looked at her.

"No. That was just me showing you what telepathy feels like. I honestly didn't expect you to be able to get into my head it was just a whim and I'm so glad you did. That was fantastic! A full bond would be permanent. A tiny piece of my consciousness would remain in your head and possibly part of yours in mine. However, it is incredible you are even able to be in my mind, so I don't know if you will be able to leave part of yourself there no matter how much I want that. A full bond takes a couple of days to complete, it's done bits at a time."

He was trying to keep his mind off the topic but it kept coming back to the feeling of having Rose in his mind. She filled him with warm golden light like he had never felt before. She had even clumsily attempted to heal his very soul without any experience or instruction. It had worked to an extent and he could only attribute it to her compassion and need to help people that she could do it without needing to try. The way she had always done with him. His bitterness and self hatred were still there in large quantities but they were far deeper than before. More manageable. Then Rose yawned again.

"Oh yeah, telepathy is incredibly tiring when you first encounter it. It'll take a while before you get used to it."

"You planning on doing that again then?" She asked.

"If you will let me."

"Course I will. I want this. I love you Doctor." He froze at the words that dropped so carelessly from her lips. Emotions welled up in him again and he was speechless. Rose didn't seem to have realised what she had said as she kicked off her shoes and begrudgingly got up to see if there was anything to change into. He also put his shoes on the floor and then lay on the bed with his hands behind his head wondering what on Earth he had done to deserve Rose Tyler. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. She came over and settled down beside him.

"You sleeping in that?" She asked.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"There are pajamas for you in there." She pointed at the wardrobe. "Probably more comfortable than jeans to sleep in." He had to admit she had a point so he dragged himself up and went to get changed. He was done much quicker than Rose had been and he slipped back into bed beside her. Unsure of how to proceed, he lay on his back and she leant over to kiss him, her hair framing their faces. The kiss was slow and gentle, promising many more to come and the Doctor tried to convey all his love for her. When they broke apart she settled her head on his chest and flung an arm over his stomach.

"Am I going to be your personal pillow from now on?" He grumbled playfully.

"Yep." She laughed. He rather enjoyed it if he was honest with himself. As he required much less sleep than Rose he lay awake listening to her breathing as it evened out signalling she had fallen asleep. He stared down, marvelling at his own good fortune. It was a good few hours before he himself drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he realised they had changed positions in the night. She was now on her side facing away from him and naturally his body had followed hers so they were now spooning. His arm was cushioning her head and his other was wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against him. Then he realised the tightness in his pajama bottoms and instantly loosened his grip so he could move away from her. She definitely did not need to wake up to that. He spent the next half an hour reciting every equation he could think of in his mind to calm himself back down just in time for Rose to wake up. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep wondering what she would do. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was and then she simply pulled his arm tighter around her and settled back down.

"Morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Mornin'." She mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Sleep ok?"

"Best night in a while thanks. You?"

"Me too." He agreed. Rose turned so she was facing him and he couldn't resist kissing her. It had only been intended as a quick 'good morning' kiss but then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him so that his top half was hovering over her. The kiss grew more intense until she had to pull away for air. He was feeling very glad to have respiratory bypass. They both grinned stupidly at each other and then he sat up.

"We should probably get dressed." He suggested.

"Missing your jacket are you? I'm surprised you didn't sleep with it on." Rose teased.

"It was tempting." He laughed Then he got up and headed to the wardrobe to change, leaving Rose to have a shower if she wanted. She asked him to throw some clothes out for her so he threw out a selection and turned to the section with his clothes in. He pulled on the first jumper he could find and a clean pair of jeans. He went back out into the main room and lay on the bed to wait for Rose, reflecting on the night before. It was about half an hour before she emerged and they held hands as they headed outside to the viewing area. Ten was the only one already up.

"Morning." He greeted them from over by the table that had appeared with plenty of food for breakfast. They both nodded to him as Rose dived for the coffee machine. "Some things never change." He laughed as he watched her. He noted that something had changed between the pair but he couldn't place what exactly. His counterpart had certainly never looked so happy. Contentment radiated off him in a way it had never done before.

"Something on my face?" Nine asked as he caught his future self watching him.

"No. You seem different. More relaxed." Ten noted. Nine nodded and quietly filled him in on the events of the night before. Ten's eyes widened with every word he spoke.

"You lucky son of a gun." Ten said.

"I know."

"I wish I had dared take that step."

"Well, I only did because we got here, or clearly I wouldn't have dared." Nine gestured between them.

"Do you know how bizarre it is being jealous of yourself?" Ten asked him.

"It is a whole new level of weird." Nine agreed.

"But now you will never be me. As you obviously know, the timeline I'm from, Rose isn't with me. You will never have the experiences so we are now from differing timelines. Which also means Martha and Donna are in my timeline, as is Mickey. While Rose and Jack remain in yours. Sarah Jane will, I think, still be part of yours."

"I can feel the new timeline. Is Rose dead in your time?"

"No. She got stuck in a parallel universe." Ten admitted. "But even if that still happens you won't turn into me. The loss will be so much greater than mine, especially if you bond." He warned.

"I know." Nine sighed. "I can't not take this chance though."

"Quite right too. Take care of her."

"Of course." Just then a door opened and they turned to see Jack emerging.

"All I can do is wish you both luck and hope you don't mind me spending some time with Rose while we are stuck here."

"I think I can manage to give you a little time with her." Nine agreed. They both then turned to greet Jack and wait for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Dalek

It took about an hour for the rest of the group to emerge and have breakfast. Ten and Rose chatted quietly in a corner. Mickey and Martha were exchanging stories with a little bit of flirting in between. Jack was entertaining Sarah Jane, Donna and Nine with more stories about his exploits. Everyone was in a good mood as they all sat down in the same seat as the day before. Rose tucked into Nine's side but reached out to hold Ten's hand as well. Having spent time with him she had grown fond of that version of the Doctor. He had explained that she would now never meet him in her timeline. Although he was pretty sure that if Nine regenerated he would still get this body as it had been imagined with Rose in mind but his personality currently was based on losing Rose as well as loving her. However, she knew that parts of his personality, the big mouth and the bouncier nature would still be there.

Jack picked up the remote and started the next episode.

 **The Tardis materialises in dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases.**

"Oh joy." Nine groaned.

"What?" Mickey asked, worried.

"This is where we came from." He pointed to himself and Rose. "We got beamed here part way through this delightful adventure." He put as much sarcasm as possible into the word delightful. He was very much not looking forward to reliving it.

"So everything after this will be the future for you but still the past for all of us." Jack grinned. Rose nodded.

"Although some of us will still have no clue what is going on even if it's in the past." Donna grumbled. She hated not knowing.

 **Rose asks what's wrong and the Doctor says he doesn't know. Some kind of distress signal drew the TARDIS off course. She asks where they are and he tells her they are in Utah, North America about half a mile underground. She then asks when they are and he answers 2012. He looks at a display case while Rose works out she should be 26 in linear time. The Doctor finds the light switch, and things become more clear. Rose comments it's a museum and the Doctor corrects her stating it's an alien museum.**

"An alien museum? Who puts a museum half a mile underground?" Donna asks in surprise.

"Someone who doesn't want it found." Answers Jack darkly.

 **The Doctor strolls between displays, pointing out what some of them are. Rose spots a Slitheen arm that's been stuffed. The Doctor then spots a Cyberman head and comments he is getting old.**

"Getting? You're well over 'old' mate." Donna laughs.

"She has a point." Mickey sniggers.

"Oi!" Ten protests. "900 is not old."

"You're right. It's ancient." Rose laughs.

"Bit late to be complaining about the age gap." Nine snickers to Rose who grins at him.

"True."

 **Rose asks if that is where the signal is coming from but the Doctor states it's dead and the signal is alive. He touches one of the display cases and an alarm goes off. Armed guards rush in from all sides, blocking the way to the TARDIS. Rose comments quietly that if someone is collecting aliens he has just become exhibit A.**

"Well that was quick getting into trouble, even for you two." Martha laughs.

"The trouble is barely beginning." Nine scowls ferociously at the floor.

 **A tannoy announces that Bad Wolf One is descending. A helicopter lands and four armed guards line the corridor as a man stride out of a doorway. One man is saying he wishes the lead man a happy birthday and the President called to convey his best wishes.**

"Wow, his birthday? Well, it's certainly one he will never forget." Rose notes in disdain.

 **The man says the President is ten points down and he want him replaced. The man starts to argue saying he doesn't think that's wise so the man fires him. An armed guard drags the man away and Van Statten tells them to wipe his memory and dump him on a roadside somewhere.**

"That horrible." Martha exclaims in horror.

"How does he get away with that?" Mickey asks.

"Because he is rich and he wipes people's memories." Nine shrugs, scowl still firmly in place.

 **A woman runs up to take Polkowski's place. He asks whether she thinks Republican or Democrat for the next President and she answers Democrat. He asks why and she states they are funny. Van Statten stops and asks her name. She tells him it's Diana Goddard. He tells her he likes her then asks where the English kid is.**

"Bloody kid." Nine groans.

"Not his biggest fan are you?" Rose looks amused.

"He left you to be killed." He growled under his breath so nobody but Rose and Ten could hear him. "Not to mention he is a pretty boy."

"So are you in future." Rose grins and gestures at Ten who winks at her.

"I blame you for that. Turning me into a bloody pretty boy."

 **Adam runs up and says he bought ten new artifacts at auction. Van Statten asks to see them and Goddard interrupts to say they have arrested two intruders fifty-three floors down with no idea how they got in. Van Statten makes a joke and then tells everyone that it was funny and they laugh obediently.**

"No. It really wasn't funny." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Van Statten tells her to bring them to him and to tell Simmons he wants to visit his little pet. Van Statten goes through a doorway. Goddard steps aside to use her headset. She asks Simmons if it is talking. Something with blue vision is watching a man wearing a protective suit wielding a chainsaw on itself. Simmons says it's not talking but screaming.**

"They are torturing it." Martha cries.

"It deserves it." Nine spat. Everyone turns to look at him except Ten.

"You don't mean that. Nothing deserves to be tortured like that." Rose tells him softly. He doesn't reply, just maintains his stiff posture.

 **Adam is showing his boss the latest purchases, saying he paid eight hundred thousand dollars for one as the Doctor, Rose and Goddard enter. Adam says he thinks the tubes on the sides are to channel fuel and the Doctor says he wouldn't hold it like that. Goddard tells him to shut it and he just says it's wrong.**

"Pretty boy might catalogue all these things but he doesn't have a clue." Nine shakes his head.

"Well, not all of us have you around to explain alien technology, spaceman." Donna points out. He hums slightly in agreement.

 **Adam asks if it's dangerous and the Doctor tells him it just looks silly. The Doctor reaches for the item, and firing bolts click all around him. Van Statton hands him the curved, palm sized object.**

"Touchy aren't they?" Donna snorts.

"Well technically they are prisoners." Mickey points out.

 **The Doctor strokes the artefact and it makes a note saying they just need to be delicate. He plays several different notes. Van Statten notes it's a musical instrument and the Doctor says it's a long way from home. Van Statten grabs it and his harsh touch produces some less nice notes.**

Most people wince at the noises it makes. "Not a fan of being delicate then?" Sarah Jane says sarcastically.

"He doesn't seem the type." Jack laughs.

 **The Doctor points out he did say delicate. Van Statten finally gets the hang of it. He then casually tosses it to the side asking who they are. The Doctor introduces himself, asking who Van Statten is. Van Statten doesn't believe they don't know who he is and comments on Rose.**

"Cat burglar?" Mickey laughs. "Rose couldn't steal a slice of pizza without being noticed."

 **Rose says she's going to smack him if he keeps calling her she.**

"You tell him." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **Van Statten exclaims she's english and says he's got Adam a girlfriend. Adam tells them he is Henry Van Statten. When Rose asks who that is, Adam tells them he owns the internet. The Doctor states Van Statten in an expert in everything except alien technology which he just locks up. Van Statten asks if he claims greater knowledge.**

"Given that he clearly has no knowledge that wouldn't be hard." Scoffs Jack.

 **The Doctor says he doesn't need to make claims as he knows how good he is with a smirk.**

Of course you do." Rose laughs. "I love your modesty."

"Why be modest? I'm fantastic, me." He grins.

"Of course you are." She rolls her eyes.

 **Van Statten asks what they were doing down near the cage. He claims the cage has his one living specimen. The Doctor asks what it is and then wants to see it. Van Statten tells Goddard to inform the cage they are going down. He then tells Adam to watch Rose, telling them to go and canoodle or spoon.**

"You didn't did you?" Nine asks, eyebrows raised. Rose considered teasing him but the tightness of his jaw made her think it wouldn't be a good idea.

"There was some flirting nothing else. I was put off when he fancied himself a genius. Can't put up with two egotistical men." She grinned. "You're more than enough."

"You bet I am."

 **Van Statten is telling the Doctor they've tried everything but the creature has shielded itself despite signs of life inside. The Doctor asks inside what as Simmons arrives saying he had to take the power down as the metaltron is resting.**

"Metaltron? That's the best he could come up with?" Jack snorts.

"Very creative." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Van Statten says he thought of it himself.**

"Of course he did." Scoffs Donna.

 **Simmons offers the Doctor some gauntlets, saying the last guy to touch it burst into flames. The Doctor simply says he won't touch it then. The Doctor steps through the heavy door. Van Statten and Goddard go to a desk with monitors on as he tells them not to open the door until they get a result. It is dark inside. The door clangs shut and locks. The Doctor apologises and says he has come to help before introducing himself. White light blinks either side of the blue glow at is repeats Doctor.**

"Oh my god!" Sarah Jane cries, putting her hands over her mouth in horror.

"How did they get one?" Martha asks.

"It fell to Earth through time." Ten told them.

 **The Doctor states it's impossible. The lights then come on the reveal a Dalek. It calls to exterminate. The Doctor hammers on the door in panic calling at them to let him out. Goddard points out it is going to kill him but Van Statten is more interested in the fact that it is talking.**

"I can't believe that is his biggest priority right now." Rose scowls. "It could have killed you. They had no idea if it was dangerous or not."

 **The Dalek's gun arm twitches but nothing happens. The Doctor realises it's not working and laughs, pronouncing it fantastic. It tells him to keep back but he stands inches away looking into the eyepiece. He asks it what it is going to do because if it can't kill what is it good for. The Doctor asks what it is doing here and it responds that it is waiting for orders. He asks what that means and it explains it is a soldier and was bred to receive orders.**

"They exist to do nothing but kill." Nine scowls. If only Van Statten had let him kill it. None of those deaths would have happened.

 **The Doctor tells it that it will never receive any. The Dalek demands orders and the Doctor states that its race is dead, that he made it happen. He is full of manic energy until it asks if he destroyed them and suddenly his face becomes grave as he admits he had no choice. It then asks about the Time Lords and he confesses they are dead too, everyone lost the war. It states the coward survived and he mocks it, saying he caught the signal.**

"Doctor, you should just get out of there." Sarah Jane says softly, forgetting he can't do anything about it now.

 **The Dalek states they are the same because they are both alone in the universe. He denies it and then says maybe they are the same because he knows what should happen. He claims it deserves to be exterminated and he pulls a lever on a nearby console. The Dalek is lit up with electricity and it calls to him to have pity.**

"Doctor, you're not the same as it. You don't kill defenceless creatures." Martha looks stricken.

"It deserved to die. Van Statten only tortured it anyway." Nine says cuttingly. "Besides, it didn't stay defenceless for too long. If he had let me kill it so many deaths could have been prevented." His voice died down to a whisper.

 **Van Statten orders his men to get the Doctor out of the cage. Guards grab him as he goes to ramp up the voltage. Van Statten goes to try and get it to talk while Simmons turns off the electricity. The Doctor calls desperately that they need to destroy it as he is dragged out of the room. Van Statten tells Simmons to make it talk again anyway he can.**

"Hasn't he worked out torture doesn't work?" Mickey rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"For a genius he really is stupid." Donna states.

 **Screen cuts to Adam and Rose. Adam apologises for the mess saying Van Statten lets him do his own thing as long as he delivers the goods. He hands Rose a piece of metal asking her what she thinks it is.**

"It's metal." Ten rolls his eyes.

"And you call me the idiot." Mickey grins.

"You'll always be Mickey the idiot." Ten laughs.

 **Rose guesses it's a piece of metal and Adam agrees but claims it is part of the hull of a spacecraft. He tells her aliens do exist and Rose pretends to sound enthused. He keeps going, saying he thinks the universe is teeming with life. Rose says she is gobsmacked looking utterly unamazed.**

"You looked so thrilled Rosie." Jack sniggers.

"Well it's not like I didn't already know the truth." Rose shrugs. "He can sit around and claim he thinks aliens exist, the Doctor can show me real aliens. Not too impressive after that really."

"I am very impressive." Nine grins.

 **She then asks if he just sits and catalogues it. He agrees, saying it's the best job in the world. Rose comments on travelling and seeing the stars for real he says he could give anything.**

"You're not going to make me bring him are you?" Nine grumbles.

"Dunno, it's not happened yet." Rose grins. "But when we go back I have no intention of inviting anyone to come with us. I like it just you and me, yeah?" He grins widely.

"Yeah." He agrees.

 **Rose asks about people who've claimed to be inside spaceships but Adam says he thinks they are nutters.**

"Really? He sits around cataloguing alien things and he thinks it's impossible for someone to have been in a spaceship?" Jack snorts.

 **Rose asks how he ended up there and he says Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses. She scoffs saying he is a genius. Adam says he was born clever citing that when he was eight he logged onto the US defence system and nearly caused World War Three.**

"He says that like it's a good thing." Martha frowns.

"He's so full of himself. Just like someone else I know. Doesn't pull it off as well though." Sarah Jane smirks over at Ten.

"I have good reason to be full of myself." Ten claims.

 **Rose asks if he thinks that is funny and he claims she should have been there to see them running about, calling it fantastic. Rose says he sounds like the Doctor.**

"Oi!" Nine protests. He certainly did not appreciate being compared to Adam.

 **Adam asks if the two of them are together and Rose denies it.**

"Can't say that anymore." Rose grins happily.

"You'd better not. Don't like sharing, me." Nine tells her sternly.

 **Adam says this is good and Rose asks why.**

"You really had to ask him that?" Jack laughs. "He is blatantly into you."

 **He claims it just is and Rose changes topic, asking if he would rather be downstairs. Adam says Van Statten keeps it to himself and then says if you're a genius it doesn't take long to patch through the comm. System. Rose tells him to do it. He describes it as a pepper pot and they watch as Simmons takes a big drill to the casing. Rose is upset it's being tortured, asking where the Doctor is. When Adam says he doesn't know she demands he take her down there.**

"Ah, Rose." Nine groans softly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"It's ok. You didn't know, you only wanted to help." Ten assures her quietly. "Your compassion knows no bounds and I...we need that. We need you to be there when we go too far."

 **The screen cuts to a lift where the Doctor is explaining the metal is battle armour and that the real Dalek is inside. Van Statten asks what it looks like the the Doctor replies a nightmare. He tells them the Dalek race was genetically engineered with every single emotion except hate removed. Van Statten asks who made them and the Doctor replies a genius. A man who was king of his own little world and he then says Van Statten would like him.**

"Why would anyone make something with no other purpose than to kill?" Martha asks.

"Control, power, a few different reasons." Jack replies.

 **Goddard tells him it has been on Earth for over fifty years and asks why it would be a threat now. The Doctor tells her it's because it knows he is here. Then he asks how it got to Earth. She tells him records say it came from the sky, falling to Earth and burning for three days. The Doctor says it must have fallen through time and Goddard asks about the way. He says it was a battle between his people and the Dalek race.**

"Oh, bad move." Jack winces.

"Now he definitely knows you are an alien." Donna groans.

 **Van Statten says that he survived to and the Doctor says not by choice.**

Everyone sucks in a sharp breath at that comment. Rose looks up at Nine who refuses to meet her eyes.

"Doctor?" She then looks over at Ten who gives her a sad smile.

"My entire race died, Rose. I didn't want to be left on my own. I lost my family, best friends, my home planet, everything. You kept me alive. Gave me a reason to keep going." She sat up and pulled him into a tight hug. He tucked his head down by her neck and breathed deeply. "As a telepathic race I always had someone in my head even if they weren't with my physically. It was the first time in nine hundred years that I had been completely and utterly alone." He explained. She simply tightened her grip on him before pulling back to look at his face. Misery was etched there but his eyes shone with a brightness aimed only for her.

"It's always better with two." She grinned. The corner of his mouth quirked upward in a half smile as he nodded in agreement. Rose sat back and nestled into Nine's side but not releasing her grip on Ten's hand. Sarah Jane reached up to ruffle his hair, making him pout playfully while Rose turned to Nine.

"So last night was the first time you've had someone in your head since the war?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"You have no idea how good it felt." He whispered. "No idea what you've done for me." She kissed him softly.

"I'm glad." They turned back to watch the film.

 **Van Statten has worked out that the Doctor is an alien. The last one of his kind. Screen cuts to the Doctor, stripped and chained while Van Statten tells him to smile and a painful laser runs down the Doctor's body making him cry out.**

"Doctor!" Rose and Sarah Jane cry out together.

"I'm so sorry. I was too busy freeing the stupid Dalek while he was...while he was doing that to you." Rose looked horrified.

"Well, you freeing the Dalek is the reason he let me go." Nine shrugs a little helplessly. "If you had been with me and kicked up a fuss he would have tried to wipe your memory like he did to his assistant earlier."

 **Van Statten is delighted that the Doctor has two hearts and a binary vascular system that he can patent. The Doctor realises that he scavenges alien technology, not just collect it. Van Statten explains all the advances he has made from the technology.**

"Why cure people when you can make money killing them?" Martha scowls at the screen.

"Some things never change." Mickey rolls his eyes. "It always comes down to money."

 **The Doctor tells Van Statten that the Dalek is better than he is because it is honest and Van Statten simply says he will remain true to himself and continue examining the Doctor. The Doctor tries to tell him that the Dalek will kill everyone but Van Statten dismisses the idea. He scans the Doctor again.**

"I swear I'm gonna slap him when we get back." Rose says through gritted teeth.

"I hope you slap like your mother." Donna laughs.

"Don't worry, she does." Mickey grins.

 **The Doctor tells him that now the Dalek knows he is here it will find a way to get out and that nobody is safe. Van Statten just scans him again. Screen cuts to outside the cage where Adam uses his clearance to get himself and Rose in to see the Dalek. He warns her not to get too close as the door closes behind them.**

"You didn't get the same warning about the last guy who touched it bursting into flames." Sarah Jane notes.

"That would probably have saved a lot trouble." Rose sighs.

 **Rose asks if it is pain and tells it she has a friend who can help. She then asks it its name and it replies yes. Rose is momentarily confused but it clarifies it is in pain. It asks if she fears it and Rose replies she doesn't. It tells her it is dying. She offers to help but it welcomes death, saying it is glad that it met a human who was not afraid.**

"That makes no sense." Nine frowns. "Daleks aren't glad about anything and this is before you touched it."

"Well, it is dying, we feel weird things when we feel like we are about to die." Rose reasons.

"No, you don't understand. Daleks can't feel anything. There emotions were taken away when they were engineered. Hate is the only emotion it should be capable of." Ten explains. Both Doctors look confused but everyone else turns back to the screen.

 **Rose asks if there is anything they can do and it just says that its face is dead and it shall die alone. She reaches for the head. Adam cries out for her not to but it's too late. A brief touch leaves a golden handprint which quickly fades. The Dalek becomes more animated.**

"How did Rose just touching it do that?" Mickey asks.

"She has travelled through time and space. That leaves traces on you. It absorbed her DNA but it is the time vortex material that allows it to use the genetic material to mend itself. Any old normal human DNA wouldn't work which it why the last person to touch it burned." Ten tried to explain in a way they could grasp.

 **The Dalek breaks its chains. Simmons enters. He asks what they hell they have done and goes over to the Dalek, carrying his drill. It raises its plunger and Simmons scoffs, asking if it's going to sucker him to death. It does.**

"That's different." Sarah Jane winces.

 **Outside the cage Rose is yelling that the Dalek is killing Simmons. One of the guards calls a condition red. Back with the Doctor they heard the alarms and the Doctor tells Van Statten to let him go if he wants to live. They go to an office and the scene in the Cage is on a large wall TV. The Doctor tells them they need to keep it in the cell and Rose on the screen tells him it's her fault.**

"Na. You only wanted to help but let's keep the touching alien things you don't know about to a minimum shall we?" Nine tries for light humour but it comes out very flat.

"No wandering off and no touching things. Got it." Rose grins slightly.

 **The guard on the screen tell him he has sealed the compartment and the lock has a billion combinations. The Doctor isn't impressed, telling the guard that the Dalek is a genius and could work out a thousand billion combinations in a second flat.**

"Bit inconvenient when the enemy is smart too." Jack sighs.

 **The Dalek uses its sucker to break out of the cage. Van Statten tells the guards not to shoot it as he wants it unharmed. The Doctor tells Rose to get out of there. The main guard tells De Maggio to get Rose and Adam out alive. The three of the depart.**

"I didn't realise it could move so quickly. We had a massive head start and it still caught up with us." Rose breathed.

 **The Dalek glides up to the wall monitor and smashes it, absorbing the electricity. It's battered armour starts to mend, turning from brown to golden. The guard tells Van Statten they are abandoning the cage. Goddard states they are losing power and then that the Dalek is draining the power supplies for the whole of Utah.**

"That's a hell of a lot of power." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"It doesn't stop there." Nine scowls.

 **The Doctor tells them it's downloading and then the entire West Coast loses power. Van Statten asks what it's downloading and the Doctor informs them that it has absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything. The Dalek states that the Daleks survive in it and then blasts the screen. The Doctor notes they only have emergency power and that they need to kill it. Goddard orders all guard to the cage.**

"They won't be able to stop it with regular guns." Sarah Jane winces.

"Why not?" MIckey asks.

"Now that is has fixed itself, it has a forcefield around it that melts the bullets before they even get close." Ten sighs sadly. Sarah Jane makes to ruffle his hair again as a distraction and he dodges out of the way complaining about violent women. Sarah Jane and Rose exchange grins.

 **Rose, Adam, and De Maggio, run through the incoming phalanx of guards. The Dalek arrives and kills the first guard. The guards open fire, but the Dalek just absorbs the bullets. It kills another man. More guards come up behind it, so it swivels its eyepiece around then its middle section turns to open fire on them. Back and forward it alternates, killing someone each time. In the office, Van Statten is whining that the guards are dispensable but he doesn't want a single scratch on the Dalek.**

"How can he even say that?" Martha gasps.

"I really can't believe that is his biggest priority right now." Jack scoffs, eyebrows almost hidden in his hairline.

"He can't make money off it if he is dead too." Mickey frowns.

 **The gunfire stops, but only because there is no one left to shoot. Goddard calls up a schematic of the base. The Doctor asks if they have any alien weapons and she says they do but the Dalek is between them and the weapons.**

"What a great design." Jack scowls. "Keep all the weapons in one place."

"They wouldn't know how to work them anyway." Nine shrugs. "No point keeping them close if you can't use them."

 **Van Statten says they need to keep it alive and asks if they could trap it by sealing the vault. The Doctor says he won't let that happen while people will be trapped with it. He points out an area it will need to go through and asks what it is. Goddard tells him it's weapons testing and he tells her to give guns to absolutely everyone.**

"At least Goddard is being somewhat useful." Rose points out. Both Doctors have pained expressions.

"Can't be any less useful than Van Statten." Martha scoffs.

 **Screen cuts to Rose, Adam and De Maggio. The reach the stairs and run up the first flight, pausing to look down at the Dalek. De Maggio tries to negotiate with it and tells it to surrender but it simply starts to elevate up the stairs. De Maggio tells Adam to get Rose out of there. Rose tells her to go with them but she says that someone needs to try and stop it. They both run and she turns to shoot it. She quickly dies.**

Rose flinched. So many people gave their lives trying to stop that thing. It was only working because of her. Her Doctor had tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault but it was. She had made a mistake and this was the consequence. It was even more of a damning lesson than Downing Street had been. The Doctor had told her mom that his life wasn't so great, that it was about making those choices that could end up getting people killed. But his choices saved people too, hers had just been a silly mistake and their blood was on her hands. Nine tightened his arm around her as if guessing what she was thinking.

 **In the office Van Statten asks the Doctor what Dalek wants. The Doctor asks him what the nearest town is and he replies Salt Lake City. He then asks what the population is and Van Statten tells him a million. The Doctor states they are all dead if the Dalek gets out. When asked why it would do that, he tells him that it honestly thinks humans should die because they are different. He explains about the forcefield and it's weak spot. The commander in the loading bay states he can fight a tin robot without the Doctor's help.**

"You think wrong." Rose snaps. "God all of them are...were egotistical morons."

"The ego is just a male thing." Sarah Jane grins. Both Doctor's broke their glaring match with the screen to pout over at her.

"Oi!" They both cried.

 **His men take cover behind various corners, packing cases, boxes and up on a catwalk with him. Rose and Adam run into view. The commander tells the guards to hold their fire and for the duo to get out of there. They run past a guard at the entrance. The Dalek arrives and zooms in on Rose's face.**

"What's it doing?" Mickey asks in concern.

"Her DNA is mutating it. It recognises her." Nine tells him grimly.

 **Rose comments to Adam that it was looking at her. Adam states it wants to slaughter them but she notes that it was like there is something inside the metal that knows her.**

"Well noticed. Very perceptive, I'm impressed." Ten grins.

"You're impressed? Well that's my day made." Rose teases.

"It should be." He winks.

 **The commander tells the guards to open fire. Goddard notes they have vision and the Doctor tells her it wants them to see. The hail of bullets is having no effect. Then the Dalek starts to rise straight up into the air. It zaps the fire alarm and the sprinklers are set off. Once the concrete floor is covered with a layer of water, it fires downwards and electrocutes every wet person on the ground.**

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaims. She, Donna and Rose all have their hands over their mouths in horror.

 **Commander orders the rest to fall back but the Dalek kills him and the rest of his men with another strategic shot, then continues to hang there, water pouring down its shell.**

"It wanted you to see that?" Jack asks Nine in disgust. He simply nods.

"It was showing off."

 **In the office the trio come up with a plan to reroute the emergency power to the bulkheads and trap the Dalek down there. Goddard points out they would need a computer genius to bypass the security codes. Van Statten says it's a good job they have him.**

"He's not a genius. He's a moron." Donna snorts.

"Genius with computers by human standards. Nothing else." Nine corrects, though he agrees with her.

"He's changed his tune. About time he actually tried to help rather than save the Dalek." Rose snorts.

"He was still only doing it to save his own skin. If his life wasn't at risk too I doubt he would have bothered." Ten scoffs.

 **The Doctor is surprised he wants to help and he explains that he doesn't want to die. On screen the Dalek is back on the floor and states it will only talk to the Doctor. The Doctor tells it that it will get rusty. It explains how it fixed itself and the Doctor asks what its next trick will be. It states that it searched the internet for the Daleks and that it found nothing. When it asks where it's orders will come from the Doctor tells it that is a soldier with no commands. The Dalek then says it will follow the primary order which is to destroy.**

"But why?" Martha asks.

"That's all it knows." Ten says in a voice that is both understanding and sad.

 **The Doctor asks what the point of that is and it asks what it should do instead. He orders it to kill itself. It states that the Daleks must survive and the Doctor counters that the Daleks have failed. Getting enraged he asks why it doesn't finish the job of making the Daleks extinct and why it doesn't just die. It replies that he would make a good Dalek and the Doctor rocks back in stunned silence as the screen goes blank.**

"It's wrong." Rose turns to Nine straight away. He refuses to meet her eyes. "You are nothing like a Dalek. You said they have had all emotions stripped, that's why they kill. You still have your emotions."

"I've killed so many." His voice is low.

"The guilt you feel for that is exactly why you are nothing like a Dalek. Your guilt and your pain make you different from them." Sarah Jane chimes in looking at Ten.

"It's function is to kill. Yours is to save." Rose tries again to get through to him. "If you were a good Dalek then you wouldn't be able to love me." She adds quietly. This makes him finally turn to look at her, his eyes full of pain. He pulls her tighter to him but says nothing.

 **The Doctor orders them to seal the vault. Goddard points out Rose is still down there. Screen cuts to Rose and Adam as her phone rings. She answers it saying it isn't the best time. He asks where she is and she tells him level forty nine. He tells her the vaults are being sealed off at level forty six. She asks if he can stops them and he is pained as he tells her it's him sealing them in.**

"It's what you should have done. Just like Downing Street. That all worked out." Rose tries to reassure him. He ignores this.

 **He tells her to run. The Dalek is at level fifty one. Van Statten says they have power and Goddard points out the Dalek is right behind the two running. Rose asks for a couple more seconds. Van Statten states they can't sustain the power. The Doctor is indecisive for a few more seconds until he forces out a 'sorry' and presses the button to seal the vaults.**

Nine sucks in a harsh breath.

 **Adam rolls under the bulkhead with inches to spare.**

Both Doctors let out curses that none of the others can translate without the TARDIS nearby. Both of them are glaring at the screen intently.

"I was fine. No damage done." Rose pats Nine's chest a little awkwardly as his grip on her is rather tight.

 **Van Statten states the bulkheads have been sealed and the Doctor asks where Rose is and if she made it. She pauses before saying she was a bit slow. The Dalek comes around the corner and Rose tells the Doctor is wasn't his fault. She tells him she wouldn't have missed it for the world.**

"I can't believe you are more concerned reassuring me." He bites out.

"I know you. Figured you'd blame yourself. Least had to let you know I didn't blame you." She attempted a shrug but was pinned too tightly to his side.

 **They hear the Dalek say exterminate and the Doctor takes the earpiece out saying he killed her.**

Rose stretches up to kiss him. "I'm right here. Not dead." She continues to mutter in his ear until he finally relaxes a tiny bit and looks down at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispers finally.

"Don't be. You did what you had to. I'm alive and you know I will be for a while yet." She gestures over at Ten. He looks rather better than his former self but the wound is decidedly less fresh for him. Nine kisses the top of her head and stays there closing his eyes. After a few moments he straightens again and looks resignedly at the screen.

 **Van Statten says he is sorry. The Doctor rounds on him stating that he could have killed the Dalek in its cell but he had stopped him. Van Statten exclaims it was the prize of his collection which infuriates the Doctor. He furiously asks if it was worth all the deaths, then pointing out mankind goes into space to explore. Van Statten seizes this saying he wanted to touch the stars.**

Nine makes an explosive noise that sounds like a curse crossed with a derisive snort.

"Labelling a bunch of alien parts in a museum half a mile underground is not reaching for the stars." Jack scoffs.

 **The Doctor scornfully corrects that he wants to drag the stars down and stick them underground. He claims that Van Statten is as far from the stars as he can get and his fury fades to sadness as he says that he took Rose down with him. Screen cuts to Rose with her eyes closed by the Dalek. She tells it to kill her.**

"Why would you egg it on to kill you?" Mickey looks at her in astonishment.

"Jeopardy friendly." Nine mutters still soaking in the relief of her being beside him.

 **The Dalek states it will kill her.**

"It's confused." Sarah Jane breathes.

 **Rose says the guards are all dead because of it and it states they are dead because of them both. She asks what it is waiting for and it says it feels her fear. When she asks what it expects, it replies that Daleks don't feel fear. The Dalek shoots either side of the bulkhead door. It asks what else Rose gave it other than life.**

"She gave it a piece of humanity. Emotions." Jack raises an eyebrow. "Guessing it's not too appreciative?"

"Not really. It's different and it has been bred to hate differences. It hates itself." Ten explains softly.

 **Adam enters the office and the Doctor rounds on him immediately saying he was quick to leave Rose behind.**

"It wasn't his fault Doctor." Rose nudges him gently.

"He left you." Nine protests.

"There was no point in him dying too. If he had slowed down for me it probably would have killed him."

 **Adam protests that he wasn't the one that sealed the vault. The Dalek appears on the screen with its gun aimed at Rose, stating that they will open the bulkhead or Rose dies. The Doctor is delighted to see her alive and she comments that he can't get rid of her.**

"I wouldn't want to." Ten grins over at her.

 **The Doctor states he thought she was dead. The Dalek tells him to open the bulkhead and Rose yells at him not to. It asks what is the use of emotions if they will not save the woman he loves.**

"It knows? How does a Dalek that can't feel anything, know I love you?" Nine looks bewildered.

"You said it was a genius." Rose shrugs. "When did you know you loved me?" She asked quietly.

"In Downing Street. I felt something in that Cardiff dungeon but it was Downing Street when I really knew. What about you?"

"'Bout the same time. It hit me when Mickey told me you'd left and you came back."

 **The Doctor states that he killed Rose once and he won't do it again. The bulkheads open and Rose comes through with the Dalek. Van Statten demands to know what they do next and Adam suggests they kill it when it gets there. Goddard points out all the guns are useless and the alien weapons are in the vault. Adam pipes up that only the catalogued ones are downstairs.**

"He did have some use after all." Martha smiles.

 **The Doctor and Adam are going through Adam's room. The Doctor throws away broken weapons as Adam explains he kept the stuff in case he needed to fight his way out. The Doctor scoffs at this asking if he planned on throwing his A-levels at them just as he finds an appropriate gun.**

"Now that's a gun." Jack grins approvingly.

 **Rose is begging the Dalek not to kill them, pointing out it didn't kill her. It begins to question itself asking what it is. Once they get to the office, Rose tells them all not to do anything. It asks Van Statten why he tortured it and he stammers out an explanation that he wanted to help it as it backs him against the wall. When he exclaims that he wanted to hear it talk, it tells him to hear it talk now and says exterminate. Rose tells it not to kill him and asks what it wants.**

"It shouldn't want anything but to kill." Nine frowns. "Rose is probably the most opposite of a Dalek you can get. It's confused by itself."

"Well, at least Rose seems to have some measure of control over it." Donna points out.

"It's still too dangerous to let live." Jack warns. "Rose can't stay with it forever."

 **It states that it wants freedom. The Doctor runs up the stairs with his honking big gun. Up on level 1 the Dalek blasts a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece. Rose says she never thought she'd see sunlight again and the Dalek asks how it feels. It then opens its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It holds out a tendril.**

"Woah." Donna exclaims. "That's ugly."

 **The Doctor charges in and tells Rose to get out of the way. She tells him that she won't let him kill it. He reminds her of all the people it's killed and she retorts that it isn't the one holding a gun at her.**

"Why are you defending it?" Nine looks at her incredulously.

"It's changing Doctor. It didn't kill me nor Van Statten when I asked it not to. I can't just let you kill it in cold blood when all it wants is freedom."

 **The Doctor tells her he has to do this. The Daleks destroyed his home and he has nothing left.**

"You have me." She reminds him quietly.

"I know."

"Even when I have to go, you've got all these other people to look after you." She gestures over at Martha and Donna. Nine just holds her tighter while Ten swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. Sarah Jane pats him on the back.

 **Rose tells him to look at it, finally moving out of the way. The Doctor asks what it is doing and she tells him it just wants sunlight. He tells her that it can't. Rose points out it is changing and asks him what he is changing into. The Dalek speaks up asking why they survive and the Doctor tells it he doesn't know. He explains to it that Rose's DNA is causing it to mutate and he apologises.**

"Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash." Jack complains playfully. "You've gone from wanting to murder it to apologising."

 **Rose asks if that is better and the Doctor tells her its not better for a Dalek. It says it can feel new ideas and then demands orders from Rose. It tells her to order it to kill itself. She says that she can't and it tells her that it is sickness, it doesn't want to be like her. Rose gives in and tells it to do it. It asks if she is frightened. It agrees that it is frightened too. The Dalek shuts its eye. Rose retreats as it closes up its armour again then rises into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, then it implodes safely.**

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Nine mumbles.

"Better than letting it live in misery and killing more people." Rose sighs.

"That's what we need you for Rose. Keeping us in line, putting everything in perspective." Ten smiles sadly at her. "All of you, really." He adds looking over at all his other former companions.

 **Van Statten is under guard and asking what the hell they are doing. Goddard states that two hundred personnel are dead because of him. She orders the guards to take him away and wipe his memory.**

"Very fitting." Donna notes.

 **Back at the TARDIS the Doctor says it's a little piece of home. Rose asks if that is the end of the time war. The Doctor says he is the only one left, that he wins. Rose points out that if a Dalek could survive then maybe some Time Lords did but he says he would know in his head. Rose says it's a good thing she isn't going anywhere.**

"A very good thing." Ten grins.

 **Adam comes up and says they should get out as the base is being closed down. He bemoans the fact he will have to go home. The Doctor tells him to hurry up and Rose tentatively states that Adam has always wanted to see the stars. The Doctor snidely says to tell him to go and stand outside. Rose counters that he is all on his own and he did help.**

"Awww, Rose." Nine grumbles. "You're really making me bring a pretty boy with us?"

"I'm not _making_ you do anything." She grins.

"Yeah, course not. Like I could say no to you." He continues grumbling under his breath.

 **The Doctor points out he left Rose down with the Dalek and she says he did too.**

"Oi! That was a low blow." Ten complains.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rose winces.

"Naa, you haven't said it yet." He winks at her.

 **He points out that Adam is a bit pretty and Rose says she hadn't noticed. The Doctor tells her it's on her own head and they both disappear into the TARDIS. Adam asks where they are going, calling for Rose. He creeps inside and the TARDIS dematerialises. The screen goes black.**

"Thank god that's over." Rose sighs. "Time for the future." She grins.

"Not for the rest of us. You haven't met me yet." Jack winks.

"Do we have to?" Rose whines playfully.

"Yes you do." He tells her firmly.

"If you don't want to I'm sure we can avoid him." Nine mock whispers and Jack scowls at him. Rose laughs and they all turn to watch the next episode.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Long Game

 **The Tardis materialises, and the Doctor and Rose step out. He gives her a quick run down of when and where they are so she can show off to Adam. Rose goes to the TARDIS door and opens it calling for Adam. He emerges and his jaw drops. When he asks where they are Rose tells him what the Doctor told her adding in bits so it sounds like she worked it out herself.**

"Very nice going." Nine grins smugly.

"You didn't try showing off for me." Mickey winks over at Rose.

"Didn't need to." She shrugs and grins at him. He sticks his tongue out. "Besides, you know me better than Adam and would probably have realised what was going on."

 **Rose leads the men through the metal gate to a massive viewing window. Then she lets the Doctor take over the describing part and he tells them it's the fourth great and bountiful human empire. Adam faints and the Doctor disdainfully tells Rose he is her boyfriend. She quickly claims not anymore.**

"You saying he was your boyfriend then?" Jack asks with a grin.

"Well, more a little my responsibility as I was the one who wanted him along. Became a lot less bothered very quickly." Rose shrugged.

 **The space station has a central hub with three wheels turning**. **They walk into floor 139 and the Doctor is telling Adam to open his mind and that in this period of history the human race is at its most intelligent. Just as he is saying they have fine food and manners, people suddenly start bustling about and opening up food stations.**

"Fine cuisine? Good manners?" Donna scoffs.

"Did you get the time wrong again?" Mickey asks Nine with a smirk.

"No, I did not." He replies indignantly.

 **Rose questions the fine cuisine and the Doctor checks his watch is working, which it is. She tells him that's what comes of showing off, saying his history isn't as good as he claims.**

"Oi!" Ten and Nine yelp at the same time. Mickey and Donna both snigger.

 **Adam asks where the aliens are and the Doctor seems taken aback that he asked a good question. He states Adam must be hungry and he protests that he's actually feeling a bit sick. The Doctor presses and asks one of the chefs how much a kronkburger is. Then he says they need money and goes to find a cashpoint. The Doctor goes to a Credit Five cashpoint and uses his sonic screwdriver. It produces a plastic card which the Doctor hands to Adam.**

I don't suppose that trick works on Earth does it?" Rose asks with a grin.

"Course it does. Works anywhere." Nine states proudly.

"So technically, you've always got money?" She stares at him slyly and he nods.

"That's useful. Unless you lose your screwdriver." Jack says.

"Getting a new screwdriver isn't too difficult. I've broken a few in my time." Ten grins.

 **Adam asks him how it works and the Doctor tells him to go find out on his own and to stop nagging him. He tells them both to go off and have their first date. Rose tells him he is going to get a smack but she heads off with Adam.**

"It's not a date. Wanting to show someone the stars is not asking them on a date." Rose points out. "I figure it would be nice to have another human to talk to about all the amazin' things we see out there. Given that he fainted so easily I don't think he's cut out for this life."

"Definitely not. Even Mickey the idiot didn't faint." Ten laughs.

"Oi! Watch it boss." Mickey grins.

 **The Doctor approaches a pair of women and asks where he is. One of them tells him they are on floor 139. He asks floor 139 of what and she comments it must have been one hell of a party.**

"You didn't actually know where you landed?" Martha asks, raised eyebrows.

"More fun that way." Nine shrugs.

 **The other woman tells him they are on satellite five. When he asks what that is the first woman asks how he could get on board without knowing where he is.**

"Happens a lot." Nine grins widely.

 **The Doctor just states he is stupid.**

"Got that right spaceman." Donna sniggers.

"Ah, never thought I'd hear you say that." Mickey laughs.

"Good to know your ego isn't irreparably big." Sarah Jane smirks while patting Ten's hand.

 **The second woman asks if this is a management test and the Doctor agrees, holding up the psychic paper. She says that they were warned about tests in basic training. The first woman tells him to fire away, anything to get her to floor five hundred. He asks what happens on floor five hundred.**

"Nothing good." Ten mutters quietly.

"Nothing good is ever happening when we arrive somewhere." Rose teases. He looks at her and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

 **The first woman tells him the walls are made of gold.**

"Somehow I'm not sure I believe that." Mickey comments.

"I remember watching a movie where these people were desperate to win a prize to go to some island. Ended up that they were actually clones and when they won they actually were used as body parts for their counterparts above." Jack grins.

 **She goes over to a wall monitor** **and tells him all the latest news. She tells him they are the news and broadcast six hundred channels. Up on floor five hundred a pale-skinned man with white hair and goatee watches them on a monitor. There is frost on the walls. He says something is wrong and tells a frost encrusted operator to do a security check.**

"Are they dead? Why is so cold up there?" Martha asks.

"Yes they are dead. Or at least they might as well be, they can't be saved." Ten bites out angrily, still staring at the screen.

"It was just a question, no need to snap." Mickey glares at Ten. He turns around, glances over at Mickey who is sat with his arm around Martha and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Satellite five just puts me on edge." He apologises. "Not my favourite place."

"This trip is that bad?" Rose asks, eyes wide.

"Not so much this one. I visit more than once." Ten avoids her eyes and refuses to expand on his explanation.

 **Down on floor 139 Rose is trying to persuade Adam to try something like a slush puppy. He asks tentatively what flavour. She takes a sip and says it's sort of beef flavour. Adam doesn't take any and focuses on the fact that everything he knows is gone. Rose takes out her phone and offers to let him phone his parents.**

"I really do love being able to do that. Not that I actually phone mum much but it's comforting to know I can." Rose sighs.

 **He points out they lived a fair few thousand years ago and she tells him to just try it. A phone rings in a house with a For Sale sign outside. An answerphone sounds and Adam leaves a message and as he hangs up an alarm sounds. Everyone grabs their things and starts to leave. The vendors close up shop. The Doctor calls them both over. Adam keeps the phone.**

"Oi!" Rose protests at the screen angrily.

"He's going to do something stupid. You better not want to keep him long." Nine grumbles.

"I don't want to keep him at all." She replies, still annoyed.

"Maybe he just wants to be able to phone his parents again a bit later?" Martha suggests.

"He could still have asked, either to keep the phone or to phone them again later. It's not like I'd say no to him calling them again."

 **On floor 500 the computer says the security check was cleared and the editor tells it to double and triple check. Screen cuts to a new room where seven people are seated at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it. The Doctor, Rose and Adam stand to one side, observing. One of the women the Doctor was talking to tells everybody they have a management inspection and introduces herself as Cathica.**

"I wonder what else they've been told about floor 500. The walls definitely are not made of gold." Donna comments.

"There must be more to it. Cathica seems absolutely desperate to get up there. It can't be just because walls are made of gold." Jack shrugs.

 **She comments that the process of news gathering must be open, honest and beyond bias as it is company policy. The other woman the Doctor was speaking to puts in that it is actually the law. Cathica settles into the central chair telling the others to engage safety. The seven hold their hands over palm print on the table in front of them. Lights start to come on around the room. Cathica clicks her fingers and a portal opens in her forehead.**

"What the hell is that?" Donna bursts out.

"They have a chip in their head to process information." Ten explains.

"Process information?" Sarah Jane frowns. "What information?"

"You're about to find out." He gestures to the screen.

 **The seven put their hands into the palm prints. A beam on light shines into her forehead.**

"That beam is compressed information. He brain is acting as a computer." Nine explains at the same time as he onscreen counterpart.

"Blimey. You two are so alike." Rose snickers. "Good to see you don't change that much."

 **The Doctor explains that she wouldn't remember any of the information and as soon as the thing in her forehead closes she forgets it all. Rose asks about all the others around the circle and he explains they have a chip in their head connecting them to her and transmitting six hundred channels.**

"That's crazy. They just sit around all day and at certain points beam information into their heads and out to the world. That's not journalism." Sarah Jane scoffs.

"There is also Adam's earlier question. Why are there no aliens around? Humans must have met some by now." Mickey points out.

"Something's not right." Jack frowns.

"Coulda guessed that just by the fact we landed there." Rose laughs.

"Oi!" Nine protests.

"Oh come off it. You get excited when there is trouble around." Mickey tells him.

 **On floor 500 the computer states there is a security breach. It brings up the room Rose, the Doctor and Adam are in on screen. Rose is asking Adam if he is alright. He points out he can see her brain so she asks if he wants to get out. He rejects the idea saying the technology is amazing. The Doctor says it's wrong. Rose asks if that means trouble and he agrees.**

"See?" Mickey points at the Doctor on screen. "No need to sound quite so pleased about it."

"I don't like boring." He shrugs.

 **The editor spots the liar and the screen zooms in on Suki. Suki pulls her hands away as if she has just received an electric shock. The other six lift their hands and the information beam shuts down. Cathica's portal closes. She asks what's wrong with Suki and she replies it must have been a glitch.**

"Wonder what she is doing there then?" Jack frowns.

"Didn't get a chance to ask." Ten looks on grimly.

 **The editor says she has a secondary biography hidden. There is a snarl from above him and he points out there is no way they could have found her sooner as her data was encrypted. Another snarl and the editor apologises, telling someone to get Suki up there now.**

"Are they going to make her one of those icey people on the computers?" Donna asks.

"Probably." Sarah Jane nods sadly.

 **In the newsroom the wall lights up with the word promotion. Cathica hopes it's her but it calls out Suki's name. Cathica is upset and Rose asks what floor 500 is. The Doctor just says the walls are made of gold. Suki thanks the Doctor and he says he didn't do anything. She calls him her lucky charm.**

Both Doctors flinch. "Nothing lucky about being called up there." Nine mutters.

 **He says he will hug anyone while Rose talks to Adam. He claims everything is freaking him out and he needs to go cool down. Rose asks what he means and he says he wants to go sit on the observation deck to soak it in.**

"He thought it was amazing a few minutes ago." Sarah Jane frowns.

"First rule of being with the Doctor...don't wander off." Martha adds.

"Good riddance." Rose snickers.

 **Rose asks if he wants her to go with him and he quickly declines, telling her she'd rather be with the Doctor.**

"Quite right too." Ten grins smugly.

"Well, now that's true, but Jack must be meeting us at some point. Maybe I wanna keep him." Rose smirks.

"Don't blame ya." Jack winks at her.

"Too bad. You can keep him if you want, but you're still mine." Nine states firmly but he is grinning widely.

"Seems like we pick up a lot of strays." Rose laughs, glancing over at Jack.

"You calling me a stray?" He asks indignantly.

"Yep."

"Oi!"

 **Rose gives him the TARDIS key in case he can't cope on the observation deck. Adam says it's still weird in there. He leaves with the key, grinning to himself.**

"Oh great." Nine groans loudly. "He's going to cause trouble. This is why we shouldn't pick up strays." He glances down at Rose.

"I'm sure Jack won't get in the way too much." She pats his arm.

"Oi!" Jack cries again. "You assuming I'll get in the way at all?" Rose just shrugs and winks at him. He watches he as a smile breaks over his face. He could tell he had absolutely no chance as soon as he saw her with the Doctor on the adventure they had just had. The two of them had been dancing together when he got sucked out, as if he wasn't even there. Watching their past adventures made him see clearly exactly why she liked the Doctor, and he knew he wanted to stay with these two and do what he could to help them in the new future. Assuming they wanted him along. Rose was almost like a younger sister in the way she teased him so easily when she had never actually met him before this room. She simply accepted the fact that he had been on an adventure with them and therefore was part of the group. It was a nice change.

 **Suki goes up in the lift and Cathica says good riddance. The Doctor comments they they are talking like they'll never see her again. Cathica tells them once you go up to floor 500 you don't come back. They walk back through the cafeteria as he asks if she has ever been up there.**

"Didn't she just say when you go up you don't come back down? If she had gone up then she wouldn't be talking to you." Donna points out. Both Doctors ignore this.

 **Cathica explains you need a key for the lift and you only get a key with a promotion. Up on floor 500 the lift door opens onto an empty, frost covered area. Suki picks up her bag and walks out, and the lift closes behind her. She gets a torch from her bag and starts to explore. There are other footprints in the grime on the floor. Behind some shredded plastic curtains she finds a corpse with its forehead portal open and other skeletons seated around it, just like in the broadcast area down on floor 139. A doorway opens and she walks into the light.**

"That's horrible!" Rose cries.

"She's obviously begun to think for herself." Nine states quietly. "They can't have that."

 **She sees the editor waving at her from next to a row of computers with more bodies working on them and asks who he is. She asks about the bodies.**

"So, every time someone doesn't conform to the rules and has a brain of their own they get promoted and taken up there?" Sarah Jane frowns. "Not exactly a great and bountiful empire if they are mindless drones."

"Excellent point." Nine grins.

 **The editor asks her confirm her name. He snaps his finger and a holographic monitor appears and shows Suki saying her name and application to work for Satellite Five. He keeps calling her a liar and then the image changes to a woman in camouflage. The editor names her as Eva and a member of Freedom Fifteen.**

"Good old human race. Never go down without a fight." Ten beams.

 **She draws a gun and asks who control the Satellite. She says Freedom Five have been monitoring the transmissions and have proof the facts are being manipulated. When she asks who he represents, the editor claims to be a humble slave answering to the editor in chief. Suki asks who and where he is and the editor points upwards where something growls.**

"I guess we found the alien on board." Mickey tries to joke.

"That means an alien is in complete control of every single thing humans see on the news. No wonder it's all wrong. The fourth great and bountiful human empire isn't even run by a human." Nine rolls his eyes.

"It's useful this film, showing us stuff going on that we wouldn't see even when this adventure happens to us." Rose grins.

 **Suki asks what it is and the editor tells her it is her boss. She fires her gun at whatever is on the ceiling and then screams as it appears to have no effect. The screen cuts back to Adam who tries to use a vertical console, telling it to give him access. He realises he can learn anything and asks it about computers and data rolls down the screen.**

"Oh great." Nine complains.

"What?" Martha asks.

"He is going to try and get a load of information to take back home with him." Ten explains with a sigh. He had been very glad for an excuse to drop Adam off straight away.

 **In the newsroom Cathica is telling the Doctor to give it a rest. He persists, asking if she's been to any floor other than 139, taking a seat in the broadcast chair. She tells him she went to floor 16 which is medial to get her head done but that's it.**

"So what the hell is on all the other floors? 500 floors and she's been to two in her entire time there?" Donna frowns.

 **Cathica finally realises they aren't from management and tells him not to involve her in anything. The Doctor wants to know why she doesn't ask and points out she is a journalist. He then asks about the all human crew and she is unsure, stating that aliens aren't banned. She goes on to name many small reasons aliens stopped coming and the Doctor points out all the little things add up to one big fact that nobody noticed. She points out if there was a conspiracy Satellite would spot it.**

"Not if Satellite Five is the conspiracy." Rose mutters darkly. "Don't ask questions and you won't spot anything."

"Exactly." Nine beams at her.

 **The Doctor tells her that society is wrong as is the technology. Cathica says it's cutting edge and he corrects her, stating it's backwards. He thinks someone is holding back the human race by about ninety years and then he asks when Satellite Five started broadcasting. She says in was ninety one years ago.**

"Nice guess Doc." Mickey smirks.

"Was not a guess." Ten protests.

 **Back with Adam he is phoning home again and telling them to keep the message he is leaving. He starts talking about the microprocessor when the display is replaced by a message Floor 16. Adam tries getting the information to come back and then asks what is on Floor 16.**

"Oh don't tell me he is going to get one of those chips in his brain?" Rose groans.

"He fainted almost as soon as we got here. He doesn't have the stomach for that kind of surgery." Nine scoffs.

 **The lift doors to reveal Adam on floor 16. He walks to the one desk where there isn't a conversation going on. He asks what they cover and when she says medical problems he announces his is technical. The nurse corrects him saying there must be something wrong with his chip. He admits he doesn't have one and she asks if he is a student. Adam pretends to be from the University of Mars.**

"Bit of a lucky guess." Nine smirks.

"There's a university on Mars?" Martha asks.

"By then? Humans are all over the universe." Ten grins happily.

 **She tells him he will need chipping and he asks if she means brain surgery. She agrees and tells him he will need to pay for it. Adam starts to leave before putting his hand in his pocket and drawing out the stick the Doctor gave him earlier. He asks if he can use that and the nurse agrees.**

"Is it permanent?" Donna asks.

"No, but if I don't realise he gets one I'll drop him off home with it which would be a bit of a problem." Nine shrugs. "21st century humans would want to dissect him unless he learnt to keep a low profile."

 **Adam is sitting in an operating chair. The nurse puts a circular device above his head. She begins telling him about the two types of chips. When she tells him the prices he assumes he can't afford it and the nurse tells him he has unlimited credits.**

"That was a stupid idea." Nine berates himself.

"Nice to know you're not quite as clever as you think you are. Superior race and all that, still prone to stupid ideas." Rose sniggers.

"I've clearly been hanging around with stupid apes for too long." He counters.

"Oi!" Donna warns.

 **Adam keeps coming up with excuses why he can't get a chip but the nurse counters every argument. Eventually he gives in. Back to the Doctor when he uses the sonic screwdriver on a pair of double doors while Cathica stands around saying they will get into trouble. The Doctor asks Rose to tell her to button it.**

"I'm impressed you didn't tell her just to shut up yourself." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **The doors open and the editor is watching the three of them on the monitor. Suki is seen working on one of the computers nearby. The editor is confused because they did a security check and found Suki to be the problem. There were no indications about the Doctor. The thing above growls and he immediately tells the workers to recheck him.**

"I think you'll be getting an invite up there soon." Jack says.

"If he doesn't get an invite, he'll find a way up there anyway." Donna adds.

 **The Doctor is having fun making things go sput amongst the mare's nest of wiring. Cathica says she is going back to work but then decides she can't just leave the two of them.** **Rose tells her to get the heating turned down and asks what's wrong with the place. Cathica says it's something to do with the turbine and the Doctor mocks her for it.**

"Useless." Nine groans.

 **He says he gives up on her and praises Rose for asking the right questions about the heating. Cathica is confused as to why it's so important and he tells her never to underestimate plumbing. Up on level 500 the computer says that the Doctor is no one. The editor asks if it means he has a fake ID but it keeps repeating he is no one. He asks about Rose and it says she is no one.**

"But if they have the history of the entire human race, how do I not show up?" Rose asked with a frown.

"They may have the history of the human race but the computer will be scanning for people who are alive. You are from so far in the past it probably won't register." Ten explains. "|You won't be registered on any census that Satellite Five has done."

 **The editor says that as non-entities they get promoted and tells the workers to get them up to floor 500.**

"Oh look at that, I was right." Jack grins.

"Had to happen once I suppose." Donna shoots back. He gives her an offended look before joining in her laughter.

 **The Doctor produces a monitor with a schematic on it. He announces it to be Satellite Five pipes and plumbing. He points out there is something wrong. Rose asks what it is and Cathica says that the ventilation system are all working flat out to channel heat down. The Doctor confirms that something on floor 500 is generating tons of heat. Rose says she thinks they are missing out on a party and asks the Doctor if he fancies a trip.**

"That's the spirit. Not exactly a party up there though." Martha says grimly.

 **Cathica tells them they can't get up without a key and the Doctor says keys are just codes and on the screen a number comes up. She asks how come it gave him the codes and he states that someone up there must like him.**

"Like may be the wrong word." Mickey laughs.

"It usually is with him." Rose grins.

"Oi!" Both Doctors protest.

 **It goes back to Adam who is looking at his forehead which looks the same as before.**

"Oh he did. Of course his stomach would be strong enough for causing problems." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **He asks how he activates it and the nurse tells him it is set to default which is a click of the fingers.**

"He couldn't even have gone for the chip in the back of his head. The unnoticeable one. No! He had to go big and obvious." Nine groans.

"He could at least set it to something that doesn't happen every day on Earth. When he goes home he is going to have to avoid anyone clicking their fingers." Rose sniggers.

 **Rose tells Cathica to come with them but she declines and tells them not to mention her name. Once she is gone the Doctor comments that she went and Adam has given up so it's just the two of them. Rose agrees and he says this is good.**

"Much better that way." Rose grins. Nine squeezes her gently.

 **In the operating room Adam clicks his fingers and the portal opens up in his forehead. He clicks it shut again and says he is going to be sick. He retches and then pulls an ice cube out of his mouth. The nurse tells him it was a special offer and they installed the vomitomatic which freezes the vomit on the way out.**

"Nice. That would make partying much better." Mickey laughs. "No mess to clean up."

"As long as you don't throw up in front of anyone. Vomiting ice cubes would be a little difficult to explain." Donna laughs.

"Would make my job much nicer." Martha admits.

 **The Doctor and Rose arrive on floor 500. He comments the walls are not made of gold and says Rose should go back downstairs.**

"You don't really think that will work do you?" Rose looks up at him in astonishment. He sighs.

"No but I can hope. It'd be nice to be able to keep you out of danger for once."

"It wouldn't be nice if you're in danger."

"I can regenerate if things go wrong."

"Not if they go wrong too quickly. Regeneration takes time." Sarah Jane puts in.

"Still far more chance than you humans have." Ten shrugs. "Superior biology all round." She hits him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Either way, I'm not leaving you to get in trouble all by yourself." Rose states firmly.

 **They find the Editor and his staff. The editor says he started without them and wants to know how the two of them can walk through the world without leaving a single footprint. Rose spots Suki and runs over to her, asking what he has done to her. The Doctor says she is dead but Rose points out she is still working. He tells her the chips in their heads are still working, the actual people are dead.**

"That's sick." Donna scowls.

 **The editor is surprised that he knows so much and wants some information in return. The Doctor turns to leave but two of the workers grab him while Suki holds Rose. The editor asks who they are and the Doctor says that as the information is keeping them alive he is unlikely to tell him anything.**

"You know he might just kill you anyway." Mickey points out.

"Naa. He's used to knowing everything. He wouldn't kill us without knowing who we are." Ten tells him confidently. "Man like that can't stand anyone knowing more than him."

 **The editor tells him that the Editor in Chief might convince him otherwise. He says the human empire isn't actually human. Humans just live there. There is a growl and he corrects himself, saying humans are allowed to live there by kind permission of his client. He gestures upwards and they see the Jagrafess.**

"That is even more disgusting than those Slitheen." Rose wrinkles her nose.

"That great lump is controlling all the human race?" Mickey asks in disgust.

"Apparently." Jack shrugs. "I'm sure the Doctor will sort it out.

 **The Doctor asks if the thing is in charge and the editor confirms that. He names it the Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe, saying he calls it Max.**

"He's got a pet name for his master?"

 **Down on Floor 139 Adam avoids Cathica as she goes to take another look at the schematic that the Doctor called up. Then she goes to the lift and punches in the code for Floor 500. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose have been placed in hefty sets of manacles.**

"Ohh, nice." Jack winks at both of them.

"Shut up."Rose glares at him.

"That's no fun though, Rosie." He laughs.

 **The editor explains how easy it is for them to manipulate the human race and Rose states that the humans are slaves. The editor asks if a slave is a slave is he doesn't know he's a slave.**

"Yes." Most of the room spoke at the same time.

 **The Doctor says yes. The editor is upset at the short answer, saying the Doctor is no fun. The Doctor says to let him out of the manacles and he'll find out how much fun he is. Rose says that somebody must have noticed what he was doing and the editor agrees saying the computer chips allow him to see inside their brains and crush any doubts.**

"So any doubts he can't crush get promoted and turned into zombies." Mickey scowls.

 **Cathica arrives on floor 500 as Adam makes it into the broadcast room. As the editor is talking the Doctor and Rose spot Cathica behind him. Rose asks about the editor saying he's human. He says that being human doesn't pay very well. She points out he couldn't have done it on his own and the editor admits he represents a consortium of banks. The Doctor asks about the creature's life span and he says it's three thousand years.**

"That's a rather long lifespan to run to human race." Martha notes.

 **The Doctor continues talking about its metabolism generating the heat. He calls Satellite Five one big life support system. Downstairs Adam is phoning home again, telling them not to delete the message because he can translate it and then settles in the broadcast chair and calls spike. The editor asks who they are again and snaps his fingers causing energy to surge through the manacles.**

Nine scowls and holds onto Rose a little tighter.

"Wait...didn't the editor say he can read everything in people's minds through the chips?" Donna asks. Ten nods. "Well, Adam now has a chip and he's just connected to that information thingy."

"Oh great. So much for not telling him who we are." Rose groans. "Alright, you win, I'm not bringing any more pretty boy strays on board except Jack." She tells Nine in resignation.

"You saying I'm a pretty boy?" Jack winks.

"Yes, yes, you're very pretty." Rose tells him sarcastically.

 **Back at Adam's house, the little dog watches energy encircling the telephone answering machine. The Doctor yells at him to leave Rose alone, telling him that he is the Doctor, that they are just wandering. The editor demands to know who they are, when the Doctor says he just told him, the editor asks who they work for. Just as he is asking another question he stops and states Time Lord. The Doctor's eyes narrow briefly in confusion and he asks what.**

"That stupid ape." Nine growls. "Donna was right."

"Been known to happen." Donna smirks.

 **The editor continues that he is the last of the Time Lords. The Doctor denies it. In the newsroom Adam screams as the information is sucked out of his brain instead of into it. The Doctor tries to tell the editor that whoever told him that lied but he brings up a monitor showing Adam in the broadcast chair. The Doctor is horrified that Adam is now telling them everything. The editor mentions the TARDIS and the Doctor says he'll never get his hands on it, he'll die first. The editor tells him he can die all he likes because he has the key which rises out of Adam's pocket.**

"Seriously?" Mickey laughs grimly.

"Even Mickey the Idiot would be better company." Nine rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Gee, thanks." Mickey replies dryly.

"Least he called you Mickey." Rose laughs.

 **The Doctor groans out 'you and your boyfriends' to Rose.**

"Oi! He is definitely not my boyfriend." Rose yelps. "I denounced him as soon as he fainted."

 **The editor says that they can rewrite history and prevent mankind from ever developing and the Doctor states nobody can stop him because he has bred a race of humans that don't ask questions. Cathica is shown listening as the Doctor keeps ranting and then she moves off to the floor 500 newsroom. She throws the corpse off the chair and sits down.**

"Yes! Go Cathica." Rose grins.

"Someone is thinking and that's dangerous." Sarah Jane agrees happily.

 **Cathica disengages the safety and overrides floor 139. Adam is disconnected and the TARDIS key falls to the floor. The editor calls up the monitor and sees Cathica. He tells the workers to terminate her access as the Doctor realises she is using what he told her to reverse the ventilation. Ice is shown to be melting.**

"Brilliant." Martha grins.

"Might wanna move, that's going to cause a nice explosion." Jack snickers at Nine and Rose.

 **The editor frantically tells Suki to burn out her mind but Cathica keeps going muttering that he should have promoted her years ago.**

"Oh yes, being promoted to zombie has always been top of my list." Donna snorts.

"I'm sure I can work something out for you." Ten looks over at her innocently.

"Watch it spaceman." She glares.

 **The consoles explode and the dead operators collapse. Alarms sound in the rest of Satellite Five and people panic. Rose gets out of her manacles. The editor takes Suki's seat to try and fix the problem while Rose feels around in the Doctor's jacket for his screwdriver. She eventually finds it and asks him what to do with it. He tells her to flick the switch. They finally get free and run. The editor says he resigns and tries to get away but Suki grabs his ankle leaving him unable to escape. The Jagrafess explodes.**

"Lovely." Martha wrinkles her nose.

"At least that one didn't explode all over my kitchen." Mickey mutters. "Definitely wouldn't fancy cleaning that mess up.

 **The Doctor snaps his fingers and closes Cathica's portal. Then the screen cuts to floor 139 where people are helping the injured. The Doctor says they are just going to go because he hates cleaning up. Cathica tries to get him to say, saying nobody will believe her. Then she asks about his friend and he vehemently denies Adam is his friend.**

"And I thought the two of you were just starting to get along." Jack laughs.

"Shut it." Nine scowls.

 **Rose starts to tell the Doctor not to do something but he strides over to Adam who his babbling on that it all worked out and how it wasn't technically his fault because the Doctor was in charge.**

"Oi! Don't you blame it on him that you decided to get brain surgery." Rose cries out indignantly. "Not the kind of brain surgery you needed obviously. Some genius."

"It's alright, we will be dropping him straight off home." Nine assures her.

 **The Doctor pushes Adam into the Tardis. They emerge in Adam's front room. He is delighted to be back, saying he thought he was going to be chucked out of an airlock.**

"Good job he said that once he was already home or he might just have given the Doctor an idea." Jack sniggers.

"I wouldn't throw anyone out of an airlock." Ten protests.

"Besides, we needed to go back and wipe the phone messages he left for himself." Nien adds.

 **The Doctor asks if there is anything else Adam wants to tell him, which he declines very quickly. The Doctor picks up the answering machine and Adam looks resigned as he sonic screwdrivers the machine so that it explodes. He says that's it. Adam asks what he means and the Doctor informs him it's goodbye.**

"You're really going to leave him with that thing in his head?" Martha asks, eyebrows raised.

"I couldn't get rid of it." Nine shrugs.

 **Adam points out he has a chip in his head. The Doctor clicks his fingers. Adam tells him not to and then closes it. He asks 'don't do what' and then opens it again. Adam closes it again and Rose tells the Doctor to stop it.**

"Rooooose. You ruin all my fun." Nine whines.

"If I didn't stop you then you'd play around like that all day." She grins.

 **Adam thanks her but then she clicks her fingers and Adam protests, closing it again as Rose says she couldn't resist.**

"Thatta girl." Jack laughs.

"So you only want to stop my fun so you could have some of your own?" Nine asks in mock annoyance.

"Yep. Difference is I would only do it once." Rose pokes his side.

"OI!"

 **The Doctor states that the whole of history could have changed because of Adam and he protests that he only wanted to help. The Doctor corrects that he wanted to help himself. Adam apologises and says they can't just leave him. The Doctor says the can, telling him to keep out of trouble. He says he wants to go with them and the Doctor tells him he only takes the best, then stating that he has Rose. Just then the front door opens and Adam's mom comes into the house. She's pleased to hear Adam is home. He begs Rose to let him come but she simply goes into the TARDIS and the engines start up.**

"Nice quick escape." Rose smiles.

"Don't need to be slapped by another mother." Ten grins.

 **His mom comes in and says that time flies, clicking her fingers and opening Adam's forehead. The screen goes black.**

Everyone bursts out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Father's Day

Everyone agrees to do one more episode before stopping to have some lunch. The episodes are taking quite a while as it stops every time one of them starts talking. Mickey had grabbed the control earlier and presses the button to play the next one.

 **It starts with a full screen photo of a laughing, balding man that Rose's voice introduces as her father. Then a young Rose is shown.**

"Awww, look at little Rosie." Jack cooes.

"Shut it, Jack." Rose glares at him but the effect is somewhat lessened by the blush staining her cheeks.

 **Jackie calls Rose over and shows her a photograph in an album of Pete Tyler. She mentions the day he dies.**

Ten winces inwardly, realising what this is going to be about. Not one of the best days for him or for Rose. This wasn't going to be easy for her or his past self to watch and would probably be one adventure they avoided once they got back to their correct times.

 **The screen then cuts to the TARDIS where Rose is asking the Doctor if they can go and visit her dad. The Doctor is curious where this desire has come from and Rose avoids the question, saying she would understand if they can't due to laws of time. He assures her he can do anything, but he is worried about her. Rose says she wants to see him and he tells her that her wish is his command, but to be careful what you wish for.**

"We can really go and see my dad?" Rose looks up an Nine excitedly. He stares back at her warily.

"It is possible but not advised. I can't go back on someone's personal timeline, and taking you to visit a younger version of yourself is ill advised even if you are a year or so old." He warns.

"I don't want to see me, I want to see him." She shrugs.

"He's your dad. If you see him, you probably won't be too far away." He replies.

 **The Doctor and Rose attend her parent's wedding. Pete gets Jackie's name wrong. Rose comments she thought he would be taller. Screen cuts back to Jackie and young Rose. Jackie talks about Pete's death, saying she wishes somebody had been there with him. Rose asks the Doctor if she can be that person. He questions the date and they take off. The Tardis has parked herself between a telephone junction box and a road sign, by park railings.**

"Wow, you got the place right." Mickey laughs.

"I got everything right. I'm not as bad a driver as you lot make out." Ten tells them all. "Although it probably helps that the TARDIS likes Rose. If she's annoyed at me I never know quite where I'm going to land."

"It liked her so much, it kept her for a year instead of a few hours." Jack reminds him.

"One time. One!" Ten pouts.

"Didn't you tell me you failed the test to drive the TARDIS?" Martha raises an eyebrow at him.

"Weeeeell...strictly speaking, I might have done but it's for six people. I do rather well as just one." Ten rubs the back of his neck.

 **Rose comments that she had expected it to be a grim day and is surprised it's completely ordinary. The Doctor tells her the past is another country. They stand by the road as Pete's car arrives. Rose is talking about the fact he'd gone to get a wedding present. She says he got out of the car and crossed the road as they watch Pete's car pull up. As Pete gets out of the van, the Doctor takes Rose's hand. A beige car comes round the corner and straight into Pete. The driver shields his face with his arm and keeps going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Pete tries to move.**

Rose buries her face in the Doctor's shoulder at the same time as she looks away on screen.

"I can't." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better than to take you there." Nine mutters quietly to her.

"I'm...I'm glad you did but I can't just watch him die."

 **The Doctor tells her to go to him but she doesn't move. They move around the corner as sirens approach and Rose says it's too late as he was dead by the time the ambulance arrived. She asks if she can try again.**

"Rose that's a really bad idea. Two sets of us being there in unsafe anyway, but I don't want you to have to watch him die again." Nine tells her softly. Ten takes her free hand and squeezes it gently. He remembered being so angry and hurt, thinking all Rose really wanted from him was to use him to save her dad. He knew better now and could truly appreciate it from her point of view this time around. He was partly at fault too. He had given in to her because he couldn't stand saying no to Rose and he had done so without fully explaining the possible consequences of their visit. She squeezed his hand back but didn't remove her face from Nine's shoulder.

 **The Doctor and Rose look round the corner to see themselves by the kerbside. He tells her it's a bad idea having two sets of them and to be careful not to be seen by them. He tells her to wait until the earlier Rose runs off with the Doctor following her before going to Pete. Rose says she can't do this as Pete's care pulls up again. He tells her she doesn't have to do anything but this is the last time they can come here. As Pete gets out of the van, Rose runs forwards. The Doctor yells at her not to but she ignores him, dashing past their former selves and pushing Pete out of the way.**

"Rose!" Groans Nine. She had looked up as the Doctor on screen called at her not to and grinned as she watched herself save Pete.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? How bad an idea that is? The trouble that will cause?" He's torn between anger and horror.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have." She mumbles, putting her face back into his jumper.

"No, Rose, look at me." He gently tugs her chin up so she looks directly at him. "Messing with time is dangerous. A man alive in the world that isn't supposed to be is incredibly dangerous."

"It's not like he did anything special with his life." Rose protests weakly.

"You don't know what he would have gone on to do. The reason I change things is to put time right to how it should be. Don't you think it crossed my mind to go back and save my people? It's impossible." She nods and he holds her close. He wants to voice his other concern but doesn't quite know how to voice it.

 **The vase rolls away, unbroken. The earlier Doctor and Rose vanish. She stands up and realises she has actually saved him. Rose is very pleased, she introduces herself and then Pete mentions the wedding. She says she is going so he offers her and her boyfriend a ride. The Doctor hasn't moved from his spot by the wall and looks supremely unimpressed. Something with blood red eyesight flies over South London.**

"Just what we need." Nine scowls deeply.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"Two sets of us being there made it a vulnerable point in time. When you then changed time, well there are creatures who come to fix rips in time. They can't be killed. They devour until it's fixed." Ten explains grimly.

 **At the flat, Pete apologises for the mess and points them to the kitchen if they want tea. As he is waffling on he comes up with an idea for windowsill compartment and then excuses himself to the bedroom. Rose moves into the front room and looks at all the stuff her mum kept in boxes. She looks up and sees the Doctor is not happy and says she will tell Pete he isn't her boyfriend. The Doctor points out that when he offered to travel in space she said no but when he told her it was a time machine she said yes.**

"No! I did not come with you just to save my dad." Rose sits up again and looks at Nine who refuses to meet her eyes. "I only said no the first time because I was overwhelmed, we'd all just almost died, Mickey was clinging to me and my head was spinning. As soon as you were gone I regretted it. I would have come with you the second time you asked whether it was a time machine or not."

"So you would be perfectly happy not going to see your dad when we get back to our time?" He asks, watching her carefully.

"Yes." She replies but there is a second of hesitation that stings him.

"Rose…" He lets out a breath of her name which was almost a groan.

"Well, we saw him at mum and dads wedding. That's all I meant. I'm definitely happy not going to that time." He nods his acceptance and returns his attention to the film.

 **Rose protests that it wasn't a big plan, it was a spur of the moment decision. The Doctor says he picked another stupid ape and that he should have known better. He states that it's not about him showing her the universe, it's the universe doing something for her. She argues that he goes around saving people and he points out he knows what he is doing.**

"Well that's debatable." Mickey mutters under his breath to Martha.

 **The Doctor asks her if she thinks he hadn't considered going back to save his planet and his family. Rose argues that it's not like her dad is going to be a world leader or start World War Three. He tries to explain that a man being alive when he shouldn't be changes everything and Rose asks if he would rather Pete was dead. He tells her that is not what he is saying and Rose spitefully tells him that she gets it. She thinks he is upset because he isn't the most important man in her life.**

Rose winces as her screen self says the last part. "I'm so sorry." She mumbles. Nine squeezes her gently, glad she isn't looking at him to see the hurt in his eyes and Ten takes her hand in both of his.

"It's alright Rose, we both said things we don't mean on this trip." Ten assures her quietly. "I promise we work it out. It's going to be uncomfortable for a little while but all is forgiven by the end." Both Nine and Rose relax slightly at that news.

 **The Doctor tells her to give him back the TARDIS key if he is so insignificant. She hands it over and he says she has what she wants so now he is going to go.**

"You're not gonna leave her there are you? Stranded in the wrong time with a baby version of her already there?" Mickey asks furiously.

"Of course he isn't. He wouldn't do that. Besides, they were together when they met me, so obviously they work this out." Jack informs him. "She wouldn't have travelled with good looking over there either if he had left her there." He gestures over at Ten.

 **Rose tells him he doesn't scare her. She points out how lonely he is and that he will be back in a minute of hang around the TARDIS waiting, threatening to make him wait a long time. He leaves and she slams the door behind him.**

Rose flinches again at how cold she is to the Doctor. She mumbles more apologies into his jumper.

"Give us a few minutes." Nine tells the group and drags Rose into their bedroom. He sits down on the bed with her in his lap and they sit silently for a minute.

"I can't believe I said that." Rose mutters angrily.

"Look, Rose, neither of us have done anything yet." His voice is thick with emotions and when she finally looks at him she sees the hurt swirling in his eyes. Not knowing how to fix it she pulls his hand up to her temple and he understands immediately. He glides into her mind and is surrounded by so many emotions. Taking a mental equivalent of a deep breath he begins to sort through, seeing her joy at finally getting to meet her father; the deep worry about the consequences he had mentioned. She was horrified by their argument and that she had used his vulnerable parts to hurt him. He tried to hide just how hurt he was by that but got the feeling that he was failing miserably. Mostly he was glad that there was a sorrow for her actions and he knew that she understood it couldn't happen. He was also relieved to find reassurance of what she had said about not coming with him just to save her father. He basked in her love for him like a warm sun.

Then he felt a sharp nudge against his mind. She was trying to get in but she wasn't strong enough to get around his barriers. He guided her inside as he had done just last night. His loneliness abating again as someone else filled his mind.

"You will always be the most important man or alien in my life." She whispers inside his head. He could feel the certainty behind her words and the love that she threw about so willingly. Just as she is withdrawing from the Doctor's mind Rose feels a hand on her cheek and suddenly she is in another mind. So similar from the one she was just in. The Doctor but not her Doctor. The shock and joy are bright burst of light but the pain and sorrow almost overwhelms her. Just as suddenly as it had come, the hand jerks back and the connection is lost. Back in her own mind she opens her eyes and sees Ten standing before them with his mouth open.

"What just happened?" Rose asks cautiously.

"I came in to see where you guys had gotten to and neither of you noticed me enter. I put my hand out to see if you were awake and then you were in my head." Ten explains, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to get out of the Doc...this Doctor's mind."

"I know that now. It's just you guys said a few minutes and it's been an hour."

"Sorry. Lost track of time." Nine mumbles.

"I think we all agree you deserve it." Ten assures them both with a smile that doesn't meet his eyes, which haven't left Rose.

"Are you ok, Doctor?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great." He assures her and she raises an eyebrow. She kisses Nine and then stands up.

"Can you give us a second?" She asks Nine. He looks between them for a few seconds and the nods. He makes his way out of the room. "That pain? You have that with you all the time?" She asks him horrified. He refuses to look at her but nods. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rose. I'm sorry you saw anything, I should have been more careful."

"He doesn't feel that much pain, even after the Time War?" She frowns gesturing at the doorway that Nine just went through. Ten sighs deeply.

"He hasn't lost you. What I feel now will be nothing compared to what he does if he loses you now." Rose looks up at him in a combination of horror and awe.

"No wonder you have two hearts with all that emotion locked up." She says with a small smile. He grins back and offers his hand. He takes it and they leave the room. They make their way back to the couch. Rose settles back down, leaning against Nine, whose arm wraps around her shoulders tightly. Ten slouches back next to her and Sarah Jane grabs his hand when she sees his sad expression. The atmosphere in the room is noticeably lighter.

 **Pete sticks his head around the bedroom door and asks if it's boyfriend trouble. The red-eyed thing flies over the area, then a man clipping a shrub suddenly disappears with a brief scream, followed by a woman pegging out the washing and a tramp drinking cider.**

"What exactly are they?" Donna asks.

"They are called Reapers." Ten tells her grimly.

 **Indoors, Rose is putting peanuts back into their bowl. Pete has changed into his wedding suit. He asks Rose why she is tidying up and she says it's a force of habit. He tells her not to worry about the Doctor, lots of couples have rows. She protests that he is not her boyfriend, asking why everything things they are a couple.**

"You really can't see it?" Mickey asks in astonishment. "You two just act like a couple all the time. An old married couple half the time and the other half it's like the honeymoon phase."

"Mickey Mouse has a point." Jack grins. "You two act far more like a couple than not."

"Well we are a couple now so the point is mute." Rose retorts.

 **She says she thinks he has left her and Pete calls her pretty. He starts to say that if he was going out with her but Rose cuts him off.**

"Oh my god." Rose blushes a deep scarlett.

"I'm so annoyed i missed that." Nine laughs loudly. She elbowed him as best she could while tucked so tightly to his side and he barely notices as he is so busy laughing.

"It's not funny." Rose whines.

"Yeah it is."

"About as funny as Jackie flirting with you." Jack steps in. Nine stops laughing to glare at him. Rose sends him a grateful look and he winks at her.

 **He defends himself but Rose is having none of it and tells him they are not going there and she doesn't even want to think about there. He looks a little confused and says she knows how to flatter a bloke.**

"Least you were a bit nicer to me." Jack laughs.

"You're not my dad." Rose points out, still bright red.

 **Rose changes the subject and asks if they are heading off. She offers him an arm and he questions whether that is a mixed signal. She says absolutely not and he says he should take her back to the loony bin except he feels like he has met her before.**

"Sort of." Donna chuckles. "He'll regret that flirting if he figures out who you are."

 **At the** **church, the nervous groom is waiting for the bride to turn up. A few guests are scattered in the pews. Someone points out that quite a few people are missing. The guy's dad asks if it's just him or if it just got rather cold. The Doctor approaches the TARDIS and unlocks the door. Inside is just a wooden box.**

"What?" Sarah Jane looks astonished. "How can the inside just disappear?"

"You'll find out." Ten mutters quietly.

 **He calls out Rose's name and dashes off. In Pete's car they talk about his business ideas and he reveals that he just does a little of this and that not a proper businessman. Rose calls him a Del Boy and he asks if she is related to his wife.**

"I suspect she might be." Mickey snickers.

 **Rose then realises that Jackie will be at the wedding.**

"This day gets better and better. I'm gonna have to put up with Jackie." Nine grumbles playfully. Rose swats his arm.

 **Pete asks if she knows Jackie and if it was her who told Rose about him. Rose tells him she had said she picked the most fantastic man in the world. Pete scoffs saying it must be another Jackie as his wife would never say something like that. The car that should have killed Pete is behind them. Pete turns a corner, it drives straight on then vanishes.**

"But that was…?" Martha looks confused. "Where did it go?" Both Doctors look grim but neither seem inclined to explain.

 **Stuart's dad is using a proper mobile phone of the time. Guests are entering and the bridesmaids are just arriving. He is telling the person on the phone that the wedding is a disaster as half the guests haven't shown up. The groom comes out of the church and tells his dad to get inside. They do just as the bride arrives. Jackie is one of the bridesmaids. She hands over a carry cot with baby Rose inside while she helps the bride with her train.**

"Awww! Baby Rose." Jack grins.

"Stuff it, Jack." Rose glares at him.

"You were kind cute." Nine grins.

 **Jackie calls her a little madam.**

"Some things never change then?" Ten winks cheekily at her.

"Oi!" She slaps his shoulder.

"Ow!"

 **She asks where Pete is just as he drives around the corner. The beige car appears suddenly and drives towards them. Rose calls out dad as Pete swerves into the kerb. He comments it's the same car as earlier.**

"It's just constantly appearing and disappearing." Donna frowns in confusion.

"You said a wound in time that those creatures are there to fix." Jack looks grimly over at Ten who nods. Everyone looks between them curiously.

 **Pete then registers that Rose called him dad but gets distracted by Jackie calling him the accident waiting to happen. She notices Rose who compliments her hair before getting a little distracted by seeing her baby self. Jackie assumes Rose is one of Pete's but he declares she saved his life. They argue and Rose asks if Pete was playing around. Jackie says it's none of her business and they continue fighting. Pete asks for a few moments with his wife, telling Rose to park his car properly.**

Rose watches the argument in both fascination and horror. She knew her mum had quite an attitude but had always attributed that to losing her dad. It was strange to think that her parents had fought so much and so viciously. She considered that it was actually quite like some of the arguments that she had with her mum.

 **The red-eyed monster hovers over a playground. A woman is pushing her son on the swing. The boy calls to his friends but the boy on the slide and the two on the see-saw have just vanished. Then his mother isn't behind him anymore either. Mickey runs.**

"Awww. You're a little cutie." Martha grins at the full grown Mickey who rubs his neck in embarrassment.

 **Pete and Jackie are still arguing when they see little Mickey come running around the corner yelling about monsters. He runs straight into the church as the Doctor runs up behind Rose yelling at her to get into the church. A large thing with bat-like wings appears in the sky. It hisses and starts to swoop. Rose screams. The Doctor pushes her to the pavement just in time to avoid its talons.**

"Good timing." Jack breathes.

 **Two more appear as the Doctor ushers everybody inside the church. Stuart's dad tries to run away, but he gets pounced on. Another blocks Sarah's path to the church, but when she screams it flies off and pounces on the vicar instead. The Doctor gets the bride's party inside and slams the doors on the creatures. They can be seen flying around outside. He tells people to check all the other doors.**

"Why can't they get inside?" Martha asks.

"The older something is, the stronger it is. Churches tend to be rather old and give greater protection against those creatures. Won't last forever though." Ten tell her.

 **Jackie wants to know what's going on and the Doctor tries to explain. When she doesn't understand he tells her to just do as he says and check the doors.**

"I bet you enjoyed that a little too much." Rose laughs.

"Probably." Nine grins.

 **Jackie finally goes off and he states he should have done that ages ago. The groom comes over and says his dad was out there. The Doctor tells him he can mourn later once they know they will survive. He persists that his dad had a phone that kept giving him this voice. The Doctor tells him it's Alexander Graham Bell making the first phone call. The groom protests that someone must have called the police and the Doctor tells him they won't be able to help. Rose asks if it's her fault and he doesn't answer.**

"It's mine too. I should have warned you about the consequences before taking you there. Especially before taking you the second time." Nine tells her quietly.

 **Outside the creatures take passers-by. Cars have crashed. A pram is overturned. Bicycle wheels turn then stop. Shoes blow with the autumn leaves. Inside, Pete is looking out the window and spots the beige car. He asks about it and the Doctor glances at it grimly before telling him it's not important.**

"To fix the wound in time, he has to die doesn't he?" Rose asks in a whisper.

"Not necessarily, I might be able to work something out." He replies.

"You're utterly furious with me and yet you're risking all those people, to keep me happy?" She looks up at him in awe. He smiles slightly and kisses her forehead.

"You know me, don't like a solution that means someone has to die. Especially someone close to you."

 **Rose is standing by the altar when Pete comes out of the vestry. Pete asks what the Doctor meant when he said it's her fault. She just shrugs and says everything. He then realises that she is his daughter grown up and they hug. Meanwhile, a creature is head-butting a side door. The Doctor pulls the curtain aside and gets out his sonic screwdriver. The groom comes over and says he seems to know what's going on. The Doctor replies that he does give that impression.**

"Really? You're usual go-to is to make it up as you go along." Donna looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"But I do it brilliantly." Nine grins widely.

"He does give the impression he knows what's going on, just doesn't mean he actually does." Mickey sniggers.

"Oi!" Ten protests. "I always know what's going on."

"Sure you do." Donna grins.

 **The groom asks if he can save them. The Doctor asks who they are and they tell him about how they first met. The bride states they aren't important and the Doctor tells disagrees, saying he's never had a life like they have. He tells them he'll try and save**

 **them.**

"Bit domestic for you isn't it Doc?" Mickey asks.

"Very domestic, doesn't mean I always enjoy all the running with no home to go to at the end of the day." Ten admits with a slight shrug.

 **Back in the Vestry, Rose and Pete are talking about how she got there. He asks that if the Doctor isn't her boyfriend has she got one back home, adding in that he's glad the Doctor isn't because he's a bit old.**

"He has no idea." Jack sniggers.

 **Rose says she doesn't have a boyfriend and then Mickey comes running up and hugs her. Jackie comes up saying he just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on. She says god help his poor girlfriend.**

Both Doctors, Rose and Jack snicker very loudly. "I hope she remembers that comment when the two of you start dating." Jack laughs.

"By the time he grew up, Mum approved of Mickey." Rose informed him, still snickering.

"Clearly. She approved so much she accused him of murdering you." Ten looks at her with a smirk.

"Well... you know mum's prone to being overdramatic." Rose shrugs. "Doesn't mean she don't like him."

"But surely, having known him this long, she's have noticed he really isn't the murdering type?" Martha frowns a little.

"Doesn't really matter with Jackie." Mickey tells her.

 **Pete tells her he was just talking to Rose and Jackie accuses him of clinging to the youngest blonde before stalking off with Mickey. Rose tells him not to tell Jackie about her. By the choir stalls the Doctor is talking to baby Rose when her older self comes walking over. The Doctor comments that Jackie gave him the baby to look after and how times change.**

"Well, this time you aren't bringing her daughter home a year late, you actually look like you're in charge." Jack grins.

 **Rose tells him she thinks she imprinted herself on Mickey like a mother chicken. Then she reaches towards the baby and the Doctor stops her saying it would cause a paradox and probably let the creatures in. She comments that she can't do anything right and the Doctor agrees with her.**

"Sorry." Nine mumbles into her hair.

"Na, you've got a point." Rose shrugs.

 **Rose protests that she's not stupid and he retorts that she could have fooled him. Then he apologises and says he wasn't really going to leave her. Rose says she knows and he confesses that he has no plan.**

"You didn't even consider it as an option?" Rose asks him.

"No." He says firmly. "I may not be happy about what you did, but I couldn't stand making you watch him die again."

 **Rose is confident he will think of something. He points out that they might hold out for a while but eventually the creatures will get in. Rose is upset and he just asks if she is sorry. She tells him she is and they hug. When she pulls back, she asks if he has something hot in his pocket. She reaches inside and pulls out the TARDIS key, dropping it because it's hot.**

"If the key is glowing, then it must still be connected to the TARDIS." Sarah Jane grins.

"But the inside of the TARDIS was gone." Points out Martha.

"I can use the key to bring it back." Nine grins widely at her.

 **He takes off his jacket to pick it up safely, announcing it's still connected to the TARDIS. Then they go back into the main part of the church and the Doctor asks if anyone has a battery. The groom picks up his father's phone, asking if it's big enough and the Doctor calls it fantastic.**

"Can you reverse everything?" Donna asks apprehensively. Nine nods happily.

"Yeah, none of them will remember what happened."

 **In the corner Rose and Pete are talking. He asks why she came to this particular year. Rose avoids the question saying they just ended up there. He asks about himself in the future and Rose makes up a bunch of stuff. Pete realises that the things she made up don't sound like him. The Tardis slowly materialises around her key while outside the car keeps going.**

"What about that car?" Jack asks hesitantly.

"It'll go on and finish whatever journey he should have been on. What Rose changed will stay changed." Nine feels Rose relax ever so slightly against him.

 **The Doctor assures Rose that what she changed will remain and Pete comes over saying they mean he will still be alive.**

"You're dad's very quick on the uptake." Sarah Jane smiles over at Rose.

"She had the get her brains from somewhere." Ten winks. Rose slaps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oi!" She protests but she can't stop a grin spreading across her face.

"Gets her violence from her mother though." Jack snickers.

"Don't you forget it." Rose glares at him.

 **Rose tells him it's her fault all this happened and he tells he that as he dad, it's his job for it to be his fault.**

"Wish my dad had that kind of attitude." Martha mutters.

"Me too." Mickey agrees, squeezing her hand. "But at least you've still got your dad." He adds. She nods, this episode was making her much grateful for her family.

 **Jackie overhears them and is horrified at the idea that he is Rose's dad and Pete finally tells her who Rose really is. He takes the baby and hands her to older Rose. The Doctor calls out and grabs the baby, handing her back to Jackie, but he is too late and a creature appears inside the church.**

"Oh just wonderful." Nine scowls.

"I'm sorry, again. I didn't even have time to react."

"Well, we did just agree you got your brains from Pete." Nine tells her trying for some humour. He can tell what will happen next and if it does then the only way to solve the mess will be for everyone to die, or Pete to die. Rose will be forced to watch her dad die again.

 **The Doctor shepherds everyone behind him, announcing himself to be the oldest thing in the church. Rose calls out to him and the creature pounces on him before flying over to the TARDIS.**

"No! Doctor!" Rose cries. She buries her face in his shoulder, trying to reassure herself that he is still with her.

 **As it touches the TARDIS they all vanish, and the key falls to the floor. Rose runs to pick it up. It's cold.**

"I killed you." She states in a numb voice. "One mistake after another and I killed you."

"I'm not dead Rose. I'm right here." He whispers. "And he's right there. I'm just fine." He points over to Ten.

 **As the creatures start scraping at the stonework outside, Pete watches the car drive around the corner again and again from the vestry window. He goes back into the church and over to Rose, who is sitting on her own. Pete tells her the Doctor had tried to protect him for her but as he is now gone, it's not his decision. Jackie finally accepts that Rose is her daughter and then Pete tells them he has to die.**

"Oh." Mickey sighs. "I'm sorry Rose." She keeps her face buried in Nine's chest but mumbles something. Nine nods to MIckey to let him know Rose heard and appreciates his support.

 **Rose states that it's not fair and Pete points out he got hours of extra time with her. Then he asks if she will be there for him, thanking her for saving him. He goes outside, clutching the vase, and dashes to the corner where the car appears. The vase drops and breaks as the creatures vanish. The Doctor appears beside Rose telling her to go to him and she does. The screen cuts back to Jackie's bedroom and she is telling young Rose the revised version of events. Rose kisses her father's forehead and looks up at the Doctor. The TARDIS has relocated to outside the Tandoori across the road. The Doctor and Rose walk away. The screen goes black.**

"Well that was fun." Donna says sarcastically.

"Let's take a break for lunch." Jack suggests. Everyone agrees. Rose has a quick conversation with Mickey before grabbing a pile of food and disappearing into the bedroom with Nine.

"S'not easy is it? Unrequited love." Martha comes up beside him.

"No. It's not. But she's happy." Mickey shrugs. "Took me a very long time to come to terms with that. I kept fighting for her without realising I was fighting a losing battle from the second they laid eyes on each other."

"It's the same with the Doctor. I love him but he never sent a second glance my way. It was always about Rose."

"I can't believe they weren't actually together until they got here." Mickey gives a short laugh. "They act so couply all the time I figured they'd actually made the last step at some point."

Over the other side of the room Donna and Ten were talking with Jack and Sarah Jane.

"If I remember rightly, you'll be coming in very soon." Ten grins at him. It was nice to have his friend back and be able to stay in the same room as him without his skin itching all over.

"About time too. We need something good-looking to watch. Except Rose of course." Jack smirks, winking at Ten.

"I'm sure it'll be great fun to watch, given that I'm sure you start of by flirting with Rose." Sarah Jane grins at him.

"Oh...well... actually we discussed business." He shifts around a little. He's well aware that the Doctor is possessive and doesn't actually know him very well yet. In the hospital it was rather clear that they had some chemistry and that Rose wasn't one he could chat up and shag but they had done some rather open flirting that he was sure the Doctor would not appreciate.

"She's had plenty of pretty boys around her." Ten shrugs, trying to ignore the captain's reaction and address his comment about nothing good-looking to watch.

"By plenty, you mean Adam." Donna snorts.

"You haven't seen the ones in-between these adventures." Ten pouts. "Every time I take her to a bazaar or beach she always manages to find a pretty boy willing to chat her up."

"Maybe you should have made a claim on her then." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"He has now" Ten reminds him a little wistfully. Half an hour later they all congregate back at the couches.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Empty Child

They all continued chatting for another half an hour and then Jack went to fetch Nine and Rose so they could all watch the next episode. He was bouncing up and down because Ten had mentioned that he should be coming up soon and couldn't wait to see what his future with the two of them would hold. He hoped they would still want him though they had become a couple. He also wondered if he would go back to the timeline he came from where Rose and Nine were not a couple or if that timeline no longer existed and he would be dropped into their timeline with all his memories of this place. Pushing aside these thoughts, he pushed the button to start the TV once everyone was seated. Donna had taken the beanbag right next to him as Mickey and Martha were cuddled up on the second couch, similarly to how Nine and Rose were sat. Sarah Jane sat with the tentative couple while Ten was with his past self with Rose sandwiched between them.

 **The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft. Rose asks what the emergency is and the Doctor tells her it's mauve. When she is confused, he explains that mauve is the universal colour for danger.**

"What about red?" Martha raises an eyebrow.

"That's only Earth. Everywhere else red is camp." Jack informs her with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"I bet that causes some misunderstandings." Donna sniggers.

"Oh yeah." He grins wickedly.

 **She asks about red and he tells her that is camp by everyone else's standards. He links the TARDIS to whatever they are following so they can track it and Rose asks if that is safe. He says it is but there is a bang and he corrects that it is reasonably safe.**

"I think you need to work on your idea of 'safe' Spaceman." Donna laughs.

 **Rose asks why they are chasing it and the Doctor replies that is it mauve, dangerous and thirty seconds from the centre of London.**

"All the places on the planet and if it isn't Cardiff then it's London. I think other life forms only ever hear about two cities." Ten grins.

 **The Tardis materialises in a back alley between two terraces. The Doctor asks how long they can knock around in space without bumping into Earth and Rose replies it's five days unless that's just when they run out of milk.**

"You can only get milk on Earth?" Mickey raises an eyebrow.

"Course not. He just has a soft spot for it." Rose laughs. "Tries to pretend otherwise by callin' us all stupid apes but he likes humans really."

"Oi! You're givin' away all my secrets." Nine pokes her.

"If you spot by Earth every five days for milk, how come it was so long between the two visits you made to see Jackie and me?" Mickey asks. "How long has it been for you two at this point?"

"We had been travelling together about nine months by this adventure, linear time." Ten informs him.

"We go to Earth every few days linear time but we don't always stop by in your time, we go to all different time." Rose tells him.

"It'd be dead borin' stopping by the same time period on the same planet every few days." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor tells her it has to be somewhere close and can't have arrived more than a few weeks ago.**

"A few weeks? You were right behind it." Sarah Jane looks at him amusedly.

"It was jumping time tracks everywhere." Ten defends.

 **Rose comments that they were right behind it and he defensively says they were bound to be a bit out and asks if she wants to drive.**

"I'd totally love to drive her." Rose grins up at him.

"I might give you some lessons when we get back. I'd be good for you to learn how to in case something happens." Nine agrees. "Besides, she likes you, probably fly better for you." He adds looking a little annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure Rose won't threaten her to make her fly where you want her to go." Sarah Jane laughs.

"You threaten the TARDIS?" Martha asks him.

"Not really. Not much I can actually do to the old girl." Ten shrugs. Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow at him and he rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly.

 **Rose asks him how much a little is and he says it's a bit. She asks if he means exactly a bit and he replies 'ish'.**

"Well that clears everything up." Donna rolls her eyes at him.

 **She asks what they plan is and if he is going to scan for alien tech. He tells her it hit the middle of London with a bang and he plans to ask someone.**

Jack bursts out laughing loudly. Ten scowls at him but looks faintly amused.

"What?" Nine asks with a frown.

"Didn't check what time period you landed in then?" Jack asks, still laughing.

"Why?" Mickey asks.

"You'll find out I guess." Jack gestures to the screen, trying to snigger quietly enough for the episode to restart.

 **The Doctor shows Rose his psychic paper ID for the occasion. He is down as Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids. Rose wants him to scan and give her some spock.**

"He often scans for alien technology." Martha looks confused.

"No he doesn't. At least, not so far." Rose shrugs.

"Well, you taught me a few lessons." Ten looks sheepish.

"What is this Spock?" Jack asks, remembering Rose had introduced the Doctor by that name.

"Modern day Earth program. Where are you from then?" Donna looks over at him. "You a Martian too?"

"I'm not a Martian." Ten rolls his eyes at her.

"Sure you are, Spaceman." She grins.

"I'm from Earth but the 52nd Century." Jack grins.

 **The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looks at Rose's Union Flag top. He asks if she is sure about it.**

Jack starts laughing again and this time Ten joins in, snickering quietly.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Rose frowns.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jack winks at her.

"You manage to set a new record for jeopardy friendly." Ten sighs still looking amused.

 **She says she is taking it out for a spin. Rose hears a child calling for it's mummy. The Doctor goes inside and then she spots a little boy in a gas mask up on a nearby roof.**

"A gas mask?" Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow. "Those haven't been used in a while."

"Why's the kid up on the roof?" Martha wonders in concern. Neither of them get an answer.

 **Rose calls to the Doctor but he can't hear her. The Doctor follows a waiter through a bead curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes. Rose runs up a metal fire escape staircase to get to the child.**

"Rooose. Rule number one is don't wander off." Nine whines. "You should have come and gotten me first." She just grins up at him cheekily. He rolls his eyes at her but kisses the top of her head.

 **In the nightclub, the Doctor takes the woman's place at the microphone. He asks if anyone has seen something fall from the sky recently. Everybody goes silent and then starts laughing.**

Jack laughs with them all.

 **Rose gets to a flat roof. The child is still above her. It calls for its mummy again and she grabs hold of a rope that dangles down in front of her. She gives it a tug and it seems secure. The Doctor is asking if he said something funny and that he needs to find something that would have fallen a couple of days ago.**

"I thought you said you could be a month behind it?" Donna questions.

"I said it can't be more than that. I might be closer than that." Nine defends.

 **An air raid siren sounds and people start to leave. He desperately keeps asking when a man tells him to get to the shelter quickly. He spots a post on the wall about Hitler.**

Now everybody starts laughing except the two Doctors.

"You're asking if they've seen something fall from the sky in WW2?" Rose giggles.

"I thought you're superior Time Lord senses would have told you what year it was at the very least." Donna snickers.

"I was distracted." Nine scowls, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going red. "And you…" He turns to Rose. "Are now wanderin' around with a Union Flag on your chest in the middle of the blitz. No wonder he said you set a new record for being jeopardy friendly." His scowl deepens as Rose's eyes go wide.

"Wrong time to take that shirt for a spin then." She sighs.

 **Rose is using the rope to help her climb up to the child. The child calls out about a balloon as a barrage balloon drifts past, pulling Rose away from the wall so she is dangling over the alley.**

"You've got to be kidding me." Nine groans. "Not only are you wanderin' around, you're dangling above the city with that flag on your chest in the middle of an air raid."

"How did you get down?" Donna marvels.

"Don't know, not done it yet." Rose shrugs, trying to look unconcerned.

"That would be me." Jack winks at her.

"At least this pretty boy has his uses." Nine sighs.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty, Doc." Jack grins widely. Nine doesn't respond.

 **She calls for the Doctor as searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head towards her and she comments the t-shirt may not be the best idea. The Doctor emerges into the alley to find Rose has wandered off. A cat meows and he picks it up, complaining about Rose going off.**

"I thought you weren't a cat person?" Martha looks at Ten questioningly.

"Yeah, well, being almost killed by cat nuns makes you reconsider things." He shrugs.

"Can nuns?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we met them on New New Earth." He grins.

 **He comments that after nine hundred years of travelling, it's the only thing left to surprise him. As he says that the phone on the TARDIS starts ringing.**

"What the..?" Nine looks utterly confused.

"I thought you said it isn't a real phone?" Martha frowns over at Ten.

"It isn't. It isn't wired up to anything, it's simply for show." He informs her.

"But it's ringing." Donna points out like she is talking to a child.

"Yeah, it should explain soon enough." He shrugs.

 **He opens the small door, asking the phone how it can be ringing and what he should do with a ringing phone.**

"The usual thing is to answer it." Mickey laughs.

"Well this isn't usual." Nine retorts.

 **He gets out his sonic screwdriver. A young woman has walked up the alley, telling him not to answer it, it's not for him. He asks how she knows that and she repeats not to answer it. He asks her how it can be ringing as it isn't a real phone but when he looks up she has gone so he answers the phone.**

"Of course. Someone who appears to know something says don't answer it, so of course now you have to answer it." Rose rolls her eyes fondly.

 **He introduces himself and a child's voice calls for its mummy. The Doctor asks who is there but it gives the same answer. He asks how it rung him as the phone isn't wired up to anything but it repeats the word mummy again and then it goes to the dialling tone. The Doctor knocks on the TARDIS door asking if Rose is in there.**

"Why would I do something like that?" She looks up at him in bemusement.

"Seems more plausible than a child ringing a phone that can't ring." He huffs.

 **He hears a noise and runs out of the alley. He climbs up on a dustbin to look over a wall into someone's back garden. A middle-aged woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter, calling for her husband. Once they are all inside, the Doctor watches the woman who told him not to answer the phone go into the house.**

"What's she doing?" Mickey asks.

"Well, I imagine she is going in to look for food. She probably lives on the street or something and when an air raid happens she can sneak into houses that have been abandoned in a hurry and get food." Sarah Jane explains.

"Still, she obviously knows something." Martha frowns.

 **Meanwhile, dangling over the Thames near St Paul's, Rose has an excellent view of a typical night raid during the Blitz. An officer stands on a balcony and spots Rose through his binoculars.**

"It's me!" Jack exclaims looking excited.

"Good thing too by the looks of it." Rose laughs at his enthusiasm. "Least somebody spotted me."

 **Another man asks if Jack is going down to the shelter. He comments on the balloon while Jack zooms in on Rose's backside.**

"Oi! If you're going to oogle me you could at least get me down first." Rose complains.

"So you don't mind if I oogle you?" Jack grins wickedly.

"Not at all. You can look as much as you like, just not touch." She winks at him.

"Tease."

"No lookin' and no touchin'." Nine tells him sternly.

"Sure thing, Doc." Jack replies, winking at Rose. She grins and kisses Nine's jaw. His expression softens and he misses the Captain coughing the word 'whipped' to their left.

 **He comments it's an excellent bottom.**

"It is indeed." Nine mutters to Rose. "And all mine."

"Yes, dear." She snickers, patting his arm.

 **His friend tells him there is a time and a place. Jack says he has to go and meet a girl but assures his friend that he has an excellent bottom too.**

"Oh sure, just take your time. Not like I could fall at any moment or something." Rose glares at him.

"I couldn't leave him thinking I didn't think his bottom was excellent." Jack tells her.

"You could always mention it to him later." She replies.

 **At the Lloyd's house, Nancy finishes filling her little sack with provisions and heads for the front door. In the hallway she stops and looks into another room and smiles, then goes outside into the street, where she whistles twice then goes back inside. A pair of urchins run in to see the feast she's discovered. She asks if there is many kids out there and Jim tells her there is.**

"Oh, she's not just looking for herself. She must be helping all the homeless kids." Martha smiles.

"Shouldn't all the kids have been evacuated by now?" Rose asks.

"I imagine some homeless kids would have been overlooked. Or not wanted to go to a stranger's house where the conditions could potentially be worse." Ten tells her sadly.

 **Jim and his friend dive for the food but Nancy tells them she is still carving so they can sit and wait. Jim comments that he reckons the food must be off the black market.**

"That is an extraordinary amount of food for WW2. They had rationing back then didn't they?" Mickey frowns trying to remember his history lessons.

"Yes they did." Sarah Jane nods.

 **High over Westminster, Rose finally loses her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she falls, and is caught in a beam.**

"That was far too close." She scowls at him.

"Hey, I knew what I was doing. I never let a pretty lady fall." He winks but does seem slightly sheepish. "However if this happens in your future I'll try and be quicker next time." This seems to mollify Rose.

"You'd better be." Ten glares at him. He hadn't realised just how close it had been.

 **Jack tells her he has her but Rose isn't calmed by this, demanding to know who has her and how. He tells her he is programming her descent pattern and to keep still.**

"Don't bother, she never listens." Nine grins.

"Oi!" She pokes him in the side.

 **He then tells her to turn off her phone. She turns off the phone and when he tells her that's better she mutters sarcastically that she's hanging in the sky during a German air raid with a Union Jack on her chest but it's all better because her phone is off.**

"I definitely like you." Donna laughs.

"That does sound rather like you." Ten snickers at Donna. "He's just trying to help." He adds smirking over at Rose.

"My phone is not the biggest of my priorities right then." Rose retorts but the corners of her mouth quirk upwards.

 **On Jack's ship the computer tells him that the mobile device indicates non-contemporaneous life form.**

"Huh" Rose frowns.

"Not from that time." Jack explains. "They didn't exactly have mobile phones back then."

"Oh yeah." She shrugs, biting her lip.

 **He tells her to told tight.**

"To what you idiot?" Donna yells at him. He turns a little red and shrugs.

 **Rose asks hold on to what and he admits that's a fair point. Rose hurtles down the light field into Jack's arms. He tells her she is fine but the tractor beam can scramble her head.**

"You were so funny." He grins at her.

"You just said my head would be scrambled. I have an excuse." Rose glares at him. He hold his hands up but continues smirking.

 **Rose says hello and ends up saying it twice. He asks if she is alright and she says she is so he puts her down. She asks if he was expecting her to faint or something. Jack tells her she looks a little dizzy. Rose protests that he isn't even in focus and then faints. He catches her and puts her in a nearby bunker.**

Both Doctors and Jack start laughing. Rose pokes both Doctors and nods to Donna who hits Jack over the back of the head. All three of them protest loudly.

 **Something watches two more small boys run down the street to join the feast. One of the boys at the table comments it must be black market. Nancy tells him they are guests and won't make that type of comment. She tells him he is on washing up duty and all the other children laugh.**

"Least she keeps them in check." Sarah Jane smiles.

 **She addresses a new boy, asking if he is sleeping rough. When he tells her that he is, she lets him stay and sends round the plate of meat, telling them one slice each. They each take a slice, saying thank you until the Doctor also says thank you. The children panic and Nancy tells them to stay where they are.**

"That's you Doctor, terrifying kids everywhere." Mickey laughs. Nine and Tell both scowl at him.

"It's probably the ears." Jack sniggers.

"Oi!" Nine glares at him, looking offended.

"I like those ears." Rose informs him with a smile. His glare subsides and he looks at her rather smugly.

"You're crazy loving this daft old face but I'll take what I can get."

 **The Doctor acts casual, asking for the salt. Nancy tells the boys to get back to their seats and then tells the Doctor she shouldn't be there. He ignores this and asks the kids what the story is. They are confused until he asks if they are living rough. Jim asks if he is a copper which he denies. He expands on his point, saying they should all have been evacuated by now.**

"Look at you asking all sorts of useful questions. It's like you're actually trying to work out what is going on rather than blunder around blindly." Rose teases.

"Watch it, you." Ten mock-glares at her. "I always know what's going on."

"Like hell you do Spaceman." Donna chokes on her laughter. He pouts at her.

 **One boy says he was evacuated but came back because there was a man there. Jim comments it was the same with Ernie. Ernie tells him to shut up and admits it's better on the streets as Nancy gets them better food. The Doctor asks if this is what Nancy does. Finding meals still warm on the table when the sirens go off. When she asks if there is something wrong with that he denies it saying it's brilliant.**

"It is a good idea. Risky, but clever." Martha nods.

"Not like that family are going to starve if they miss one meal." Donna snorts. "Definitely not if they are getting food from the black market or something."

 **Nancy asks why he followed her and the Doctor says he wants to know how a phone that isn't a phone can get a phone call and that she seems to be the person to ask. She tells him she did him a favour by telling him not to answer it. He chooses not to pursue the subject and instead asks if they have seen a blonde in a Union Jack. Then he clarifies he is looking for a specific one and he didn't just wake up with a craving.**

They all start laughing at the same time as the kids on screen.

"You're right, you didn't wake up with a craving. You had a craving as soon as Rose appeared wearing that shirt." Jack winks.

"Might have done." Nine admits. "Although, I think, given the situation, I'm craving a slightly different t-shirt. Well, really, any other t-shirt."

"How about no t-shirt." Rose gives him a wicked grin that Jack would be proud of. Both Nine and Ten go red.

"Erm..well...yes...that would be preferable." Nine splutters, his ears also going red. Jack laughs loudly.

"I wouldn't mind no t-shirt Rosie." He winks.

"Definitely not." Nine shouts louder than he meant to due to his embararssment.

"Alright Doc, calm down. Rose is yours, but if you ever want to spice things up I'd be happy to help." Jack grins roguishly.

"I think we'll be fine." Rose assures him and the Doctor relaxes slightly.

"When you've finished discussing your sexual preferences." Mickey cuts in. "We have a film to finish." He looks disgruntled and Martha leans into him slightly. Nine sends him a smug grin over Rose's head so she can't see, knowing she disapproves. It also wouldn't help his argument that Time Lords don't do jealousy.

 **Nancy takes the Doctor's plate away. The Doctor looks upset, asking what he did wrong and she tells him he took two slices.**

"Greedy." Rose nudges him with a laugh.

 **She tells him there are no blondes and no flags, asking if there is anything else before he leaves.**

"Oh don't ask him that. You'll never get rid of him." Donna grumbles playfully.

 **He agrees that there is something else, asking about something falling but not a bomb. He hold up a rough sketch of the craft they had followed in the TARDIS. Then there is a knock at the door that makes them all jump.**

"Who'd be out in the middle of an air raid? None of the other kids knocked to come in." Sarah Jane notes.

"That kid in the gas mask that Rose went after might still be around." Martha offers.

"But if he was one of the homeless kids, surely he wouldn't need to knock." Mickey frowns.

"Might be his first time." Rose puts in.

 **The child calls out for its mummy.**

"That's what the TARDIS phone said." Nine's eyebrows fly upwards in surprise.

"How can a child make a phone that isn't a phone ring?" Rose asks.

"No normal child can." He tells her.

 **The Doctor looks out of the window. It's the boy in the gas mask. Nancy asks who the last one in was and Ernie points at one of the boys. She says he came in the back and another boy says he was the last one in the front. Nancy urgently asks if he closed the door. He isn't sure and she runs out into the hallway and bolts the front door as the gas mask child calls for its mummy again.**

"What's so scary about the poor kid?" Mickey asks.

"It's not a normal child." Nine warns him. "Something has obviously happened to him and Nancy seems to know something about it."

"Why not tell someone about it then?" Donna frowns.

"Who would she tell? It's WW2, they have slightly bigger things on their mind than one weird child." Ten shrugs. "They certainly wouldn't know it was alien."

 **The Doctor comments that it's not easy being the only child left out in the cold and Nancy says he'd know about that. He agrees and she tells him it's not exactly a child. Then she goes back into the dining room and tells all the kids to get out. The children grab their coats and flee. Nancy speaks to the sole remaining little girl, who can't be more than four.**

"How can it be dangerous then? She's certainly acting like it is." Rose looks up at Nine.

"I'm not sure. It's either been infected or possessed by somethin' would be my guess. It would have to be powerful though to be able to make phones ring."

 **Nancy ushers the little girl out and the child keeps calling out as a little hand pushes through the letterbox.** **The Doctor asks if he is alright and it asks to be let in. Nancy throws something that breaks against the door and the hand withdraws. She tells the Doctor not to let it touch him or he will come like the child.**

"Sounds more like an infection then. Spreading by touch." Nine looks intrigued. "That ship we followed must have contained something that spread when it hit the ground."

 **The Doctor asks Nancy what he is like and she says he is empty. The phone rings and she says that it's the child. He can make phones ring and the Doctor answers it. The child calls for its mummy again and Nancy puts the phone back on the hook. Then the radio starts up in the dining room. The child's voice comes through that too and a clockwork monkey starts up too.**

"It seems to be gaining power, if it was only phones before and now it can make clockwork monkeys work too." Rose comments.

"It keeps popping up at the same time as Nancy." Jack notes. He had kept mostly silent so far as he still felt guilty that this had all been his fault even if it was unintentional.

 **Nancy leaves by the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again. There is a scar on the back of it. He calls for his mummy, asking to be let in. The Doctor tells him his mummy isn't here. He asks if the Doctor is his mummy which he denies, saying that nobody is here but this chicken.**

"Chicken are you?" Rose grins.

"Never, just trying to make the kid feel better." He sniffs looking put out.

 **The boy says he is scared and the Doctor asks why the other children are frightened of him. It just asks to be let in again saying he is scared of the bombs. The Doctor says he is opening the door.**

"Really? She just told you it can turn you into something like him and you're letting him in?" Rose asks him incredulously.

"I think I can outrun a child, Rose." He tells her in his 'I'm a superior Time Lord' tone.

"You think you can do a lot of things." Donna snarks. "Doesn't mean you can."

"Oi!" Nine and Ten protest.

 **The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.**

"Oh yeah, I'm totally sure you can outrun it now." Rose tells him sarcastically. "It can vanish into thin air and reappear wherever it likes, it seems." Nine looks a little less confident in himself.

"It's not me it's after." He assures her.

 **Back on Jack's ship Rose wakes up and Jack asks if she is feeling better. She asks if they have lights and he turns them on. They are in a small, cramped spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling. They say hello again and she asks who he is. He introduces himself and hands over some psychic paper. She tells him she knows it's psychic paper as it tells her he is single and works out.**

"Gotta keep concentrating when using that stuff." Nine smirks.

"Who says I wasn't concentrating?" Jack winks. "It's exactly what I wanted to say."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Rose laughs.

"I don't use it all the time." Ten pouts at her.

 **Jack grins and tells her psychic paper is tricky stuff. Rose comments that you can't let your mind wander when you hand it over as she gives it back. He looks at it and says she has a sort of boyfriend called Mickey Smith but considers herself to be footloose and fancy free.**

"Oi!" Mickey complains. "So I'm a sort of boyfriend that you can ignore when someone prettier comes along?" He knew Rose had fancied the Doctor and that he had no chance there but that comment stung.

""I am extraordinarily pretty." Jack smirks.

"I'm sorry Mickey. I really should have broken up with you properly. When we get back to the right time I promise not to keep stringing you along." Rose looks over at him apologetically. He nods, still slightly hurt that he had pined over her and this is how she thought of him. Martha takes his hand and squeezes it.

 **Rose asks what and Jack continues that the word she uses is available.**

Mickey raises an eyebrow but decides it's not worth commenting on.

 **Jack says another one is very. Rose suggests they get along without the psychic paper and he agrees that would be better.**

"It would be better if you didn't get along so well at all." NIne grumbles playfully.

"Aww, have you got captain envy?" Rose smirks.

"Of course not." He denies. "I know you love me."

"Good." She kisses him quickly, pleased that after the previous night he seemed less awkward with the 'L' word.

 **Rose comments that it's a nice spaceship and that it's very spock. Jack asks who that is.**

"I'm so getting you to watch Star Trek when we meet up with you." Rose tells him.

"Movie night on the couch, I look forward to it." He winks.

 **Rose guesses he isn't local and he says she isn't local either. She agrees and he asks if she burnt her hands on the rope. A bomb whistles past and Rose realises they are parked in midair. He assures her nobody can see them and asks to see her hands.**

"Least you got round to healing her eventually." Nine shoots Jack a look.

"Need her in perfect condition." Jack smirks back. He's sure it isn't a very smart idea to provoke the Time Lord but he can't help himself.

 **Jack says she can stop acting and that he can spot a Time Agent a mile away.**

"Apparently you can't." Donna laughs.

"Well, I didn't think Time Lords actually existed." Jack shrugs. "Time Agents are the only other people who would have followed that ship."

 **Rose is confused but Jack says he has been expecting someone to show up, though not by barrage balloon.**

"Only Rose would travel that way." Ten rolls his eyes, looking amused.

 **Rose just says she gets swept off her feet, looks embarrassed and adds by balloons. Jack wraps a scarf around her wrists and tells her to keep still.**

"Needed to tie her hands up did you?" Nine raises an eyebrow at Jack who winks cheekily.

"Of course. She might have moved."

 **He presses a button and a glowing bundle zoom around Rose's palms. He informs her they are Nanogenes which are subatomic robots who healed her. The glow dissipates and he unties her.**

"Mighty good of ya Captain." Rose grins at him.

"Always willing to help a damsel in distress."

 **Rose tells him to thank them and he asks about business. Rose is confused and Jack suggests a drink on the balcony. He opens a hatch in the roof. Fires burn below and searchlights pass through the spaceship and Rose comments she is standing on something. He uses a remote control and the ship appears.**

"Invisible spaceship. Nice." Mickey whistles appreciatively.

"Interesting parking spot." Martha laughs.

"Well, I like a good view." Jack grins roguishly.

 **Rose comments that they are tethered to Big Ben and Jack tells her the first rule of camouflage is to park somewhere you will remember.**

"Guess that only works when you can make your ship invisible." Donna smirks.

"A chameleon circuit is a perfectly good camouflage system." Ten pouts.

"Yeah, but yours doesn't work." Martha points out.

"I could fix it, but I'm rather fond of her current look." Nine shrugs.

 **Jack opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses Rose brought with her. Nancy goes to a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food she took from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stands up to see the Doctor, smiling. She asks how he followed her there and he tells her he is good at following as he has the nose for it.**

"Makes you sound like a bloodhound." Sarah Jane laughs.

"He acts like one. This one seems to prefer licking things though." Martha nods over at Ten.

 **Nancy admits people can't usually follow her unless she wants them to and he tells her his nose has superpowers. She asks if that is why it's and then trails off.**

Most of the room start laughing. Ten pouts and Nine scowls down at Rose who is giggling in his arms.

"My nose is what?" He asks her indignantly.

"Rather large and very adorable." Rose tells him. He huffs but the corner of his mouths quirks up slightly.

 **He asks what and she says nothing. He asks again and she asks if his ears have special powers as well.**

Everybody starts laughing again even harder than the last time.

 **He indignantly asks what she is trying to say and she bids him goodnight. Before she leaves, he calls out saying something is chasing her and the kids. He asks her again about something that landed about a month ago, pointing out she knows what he is talking about.**

"So now it's back to falling a month ago? When you asked the people in the club at the beginning you said a couple of days ago." Mickey points out, confused. Nine shrugs at him.

 **She admits there was a bomb that wasn't a bomb. He tells her to take him to it. She points out there are soldiers guarding it with barbed wire. The Doctor tells her to try him. She asks if he is sure he wants to know what's going on. He agrees.**

"He's always sure she wants to know what's going on." Rose laughs.

 **Nancy says there is someone he needs to talk to first. When he asks who he tells him it's the Doctor. Back on Jack's spaceship, Rose states that it is getting late and that she should get back.**

"Yes, you should go back to the TARDIS and wait for me." Nine nods.

"Actually, I was planning on searching for you." Rose shrugs. He sighs.

 **Jack says they are discussing business. Rose points out this is champagne not business.**

"Of course it's business. Can't do business without champagne, how boring would that be?" Jack protests.

 **Jack grins and tells her he never discusses business with a clear head. He then asks if she is authorised to negotiate with him and she asks what they would be negotiating.**

"Absolutely nothing if I can help it." Nine mutters in her ear. Rose laughs at him.

"Don't worry, I know you're the boss." She snickers.

 **Jack says he has something for the Time Agency and asks if she is in power to make payment. She says she should talk to her companion and that she should get back to him. Then she asks for the time and he lights up Big Ben. She tells him that was flash and he asks when she says companion, how disappointed should he be.**

"Very." Nine grins widely.

"I see that now. But if you ever need some company Rose…" Jack winks at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." She sniggers.

"You will not. You're all mine." Nine grumbles. Jack laughs.

"Don't worry Doc, she's all yours. I wouldn't dare mess with Rosie given that I expect she slaps like her mother." Jack tells him.

"Too true." Mickey agrees.

"You better believe it." Rose smirks.

 **Rose comments that they are standing in midair on a spaceship during an air raid and asks if it's a good time for him to be coming on to her. Jack agrees perhaps not. Then asks if she likes Glenn Miller. Moonlight Serenade plays and he begins dancing with her.**

"I wondered what caused all those questions about dancing." Ten mutters.

"What?" Sarah Jane asks, looking confused.

"Oh...you'll see." He gestures at the screen.

 **While they dance, Jack explains what he has to offer the Time Agency and gives her a two hour deadline to agree a price. Then wants to discuss payment. Rose was paying not attention and Jack keeps trying but she clearly is distracted by him. She realises he used to be a Time Agent, asking if he is now a freelancer. He corrects he thinks of himself as a criminal.**

"Oh yes, because that's so much better than 'freelancer'." Donna scoffs.

"Freelancer implies I do work for them. I was trying to con them. Big difference." Jack shrugs.

 **Jack asks if her companion handles the business and she says that she delegates a lot of that.**

"Excuse me? You delegate to me?" Nine scowls at her.

"Yeah." Rose smirks at him. "We both know I'm the boss really. You're the designated driver."

 **Jack suggests they go find him and when Rose asks how he says he will scan for alien tech.**

"Finally!" Rose exclaims. "I meet someone who knows what he is doing."

"Oi!" Ten protests. "I know exactly what I'm doing." He sinks back against the couch as all his companions, past and present look at him doubtfully. "You're all so mean." He mutters.

"You make it up as you go along, Spaceman. You never have any idea what you are doing." Donna laughs.

"Yeah, but I do it so brilliantly." Ten grins.

"Keep telling yourself that." She retorts and he pouts at her.

 **Rose looks pleased saying he's a professional. Over at the bomb site the Doctor uses super-binoculars to scan the area. Nancy tells him it's under the tarpaulin and then points over at the hospital, telling him that is where the doctor is. The Doctor says he is more interested in getting inside the fence.**

"This doctor might know something about what has happened to that boy." Martha points out.

 **She tells him to speak to the doctor first as he then might not want to get inside. She then moves off and when he asks where she is going, tells him she has mouths to feed. The Doctor asks who she lost, pointing out that she looks after the kids because she lost somebody. She confesses it was her brother.**

"That kid seems to be following her. Do you reckon it's her brother?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Could be but it's searching for its mummy not its sister." Mickey shrugs. "It don't think it's smart enough to think his sister could lead to his mother as he keeps asking if she is his mummy."

 **She tells him her brother got caught outside during an air raid. The Doctor comments about German war machines rolling across the map until Britain says no and calls them amazing. He tells her to go and save the world, watching he walk away. At the hospital the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gas masks. An elderly doctor appears, leaning on a walking stick.**

"There are so many." Rose breathes in horror.

"Why are they all so still, not moving around like the boy?" Sarah Jane asks.

"No idea." Martha frowns.

 **Doctor Constantine says he will find them everywhere, hundreds of them.**

"They have taken over the whole hospital. It must be full of people like that." Mickey comments.

 **The Doctor asks why they are still wearing gas masks and Constantine tells him they aren't, asking who he is. The Doctor pauses and asks who he is. Constantine introduces himself and asks who he is. The Doctor now introduces himself, saying Nancy sent him. Constantine realises he must have been asking about the bomb and asks what he knows about it. The Doctor says he knows nothing that's why he was asking about it.**

"This doctor surely can't be the only one there." Martha frowns.

"Well, it is the middle of the night and there isn't exactly a lot they can do for them." Jack points out.

"There should still be more than one Doctor there." She replies.

 **Constantine tells him he only knows what is has done. The Doctor asks if all the people were caught up in the blast and is told none of them were.**

"So it transfers by touch." Sarah Jane states. "Just like that Nancy said, but none of these are moving, how did they transfer it?"

"Unless the boy turned them all and they've never moved." Suggests Donna.

 **The doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk. The Doctor comments that he is very ill and Constantine agrees he is dying. He then asks if the Doctor is actually a doctor and he agrees that he has his moments. Constantine asks if he has examined one yet and when receiving a negative reply, advices him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient. He says they have massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.**

Martha gasps in horror. "No wonder that person aren't moving."

"The mask is fused to his face?" Rose wrinkles an eyebrow. "How on Earth would that happen?"

"Not by any Earth means." Nine tells her.

 **Constantine tells him to examine another one he does, exclaiming it isn't possible. He does it again and realises they all have exactly the same injuries, down to the scar on their hand. It is shown that Constantine also has the scar.**

"He's turning into one of them!" Rose realises.

"He must have been careful not to touch them though? He knows what would happen." Mickey frowns.

"Maybe it's becoming airborne." Nine suggests warily.

"That's not good, you could be at risk." Rose glances up at him in worry.

"I think it's taken quite a while to happen to him. I should be fine for a while yet, superior biology and all that. You, on the other hand, should go to the TARDIS and wait for me there."

"Not going to happen." She scoffs.

 **The Doctor asks how it started and Constantine tells him when the bomb dropped there was one victim, already dead with dreadful injuries. Then, the following morning every doctor and nurse who had treated him had the same injuries, eventually spreading to the whole hospital.**

"I wonder how he stayed safe then?" Martha asks.

"Seems like he didn't stay safe for too long." Sarah Jane points out.

 **He asks the Doctor what he thinks caused the death. The Doctor guesses and is told no each time. Eventually he tells him there was no cause of death as they aren't dead. He hits the waste basket with his stick and the noise makes every single patient sit up.**

"Woah!" Rose jumps slightly.

 **The Doctor jumps back and Constantine tells him they are harmless. They have no heartbeat but they don't die. The Doctor asks if nobody is doing anything as they all lie down again and he tells him he tries to make them comfortable. The Doctor asks if he is the only one there and he agrees, saying he was a grandfather and a father before the war, now he is only a doctor. The Doctor agrees that he knows the feeling.**

Rose is the only one who looks unsurprised by the news. She had seen vague memories of them in his head the night before and leans into his side a little more, holding him tightly. Nine buries his face in her hair while Ten just looks at the others and shakes his head sadly.

 **Constantine confesses he suspects the plan is to bomb the hospital and blame it on the Germans.**

That's horrible! They aren't doing anything now, just lying there." Donna scowls.

 **He says there are isolated cases spreading all over London. He begins to transform and the Doctor reaches forwards. Constantine tells him to stay back** , **telling him the room where they took the first case. He then tells the Doctor to find Nancy again, saying her brother was the first case and that she knows more than she has said. Then he asks if the Doctor is his mummy. A gas mask appears over his face.**

"I wonder what else she can possibly know. This can be of human design so I doubt she knows exactly what happened." Nine frowns.

"Does explain why it keeps following her though." Rose says.

"It can obviously sense her, so why isn't he following his real mom, not his sister? Unless she is dead." Martha looks at the screen sadly.

 **The Doctor is going down a corridor and runs into Rose and Jack.**

"Finally." Nine breathes.

 **Jack says he hopes they aren't interrupting. Rose comments that she had to tell him about being Time Agents and the Doctor catches on quickly. Jack says it's a pleasure to meet Mr Spock.**

"Mister Spock? Really, Rose?" Nine whines.

"Well, it's not like you have a name I can introduce you by. 'The Doctor' always gets followed by Doctor Who?" She shrugs.

"Could have at least said Doctor Spock." He mutters. She grins at him.

 **Jack heads towards the ward and the Doctor frowns at Rose, asking why Mr Spock. Rose points out he doesn't have a name, doesn't he get tired of Doctor Who? He retorts that after Nine Hundred years he is coping. Then he asks where she has been, pointing out it isn't a good time for a stroll. Rose asks who's strolling, commenting that she went by barrage balloon.**

"Nice way to give me a heart attack." Ten scowls playfully at her.

"Thought you said you can't have a heart attack due to two hearts?" She smirks.

"I think you might just be the first person to find a way to give a Time Lord a heart attack." He replies and she winks.

 **She then asks what a Chula warship is. The screen cuts to Nancy returning for the remainder of the meal. The radio switches on and the child is heard. The front door slams and Nancy hides under the table and the child walks along the hallway. Back at the hospital, Jack is using his wrist tricorder to examine the patients and asks how it happened. The Doctor asks about the Chula ship and Jack denies it had anything to do with it.**

"Whatever did this was alien and that's the only alien technology to land recently by all accounts." Sarah Jane points out. Jack says nothing, sinking slightly lower on his bean bag.

 **The Doctor persists, asking what type of warship is was and Jack yells that it was an ambulance, showing him a holograph of it. He admits it was space junk that he was trying to use to con them. He explains his whole plan, realising they were not Time Agents. Rose agrees that they are a couple more freelancers. Jack says he should have known given the way they are dressed.**

"Oi!" U-Boat captain?" Nine glares at him. Jack shrugs and grins.

 **Rose asks what is going on and the Doctor says that human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot. He says he thinks it's some kind of virus convert human beings into these things, but can't work out why. Back in the living room an apple falls from where Nancy is hiding and the child goes to pick it up. Nancy makes a dash for the door but the child points and it slams shut.**

"Woah. It's getting more powerful." Mickey's eyes widen.

 **The patients suddenly sit up. Rose asks what is happening and the Doctor admits he doesn't know. The patients and Constantine all stand up. The child asks if she is his mummy. Nancy calls out that it's her. At the hospital the Doctor tells Rose and Jack not to touch them as they will turn into one. Nancy keeps calling out she is his sister. The patients close in on the trio. Nancy pleads that Jamie. The patients keep chanting mummy and the screen goes black.**

"That can't be it! Put the next one on." Rose exclaims. Jack grins and obliges.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Doctor Dances

Everyone waited impatiently for the next episode to start, except those who knew what happened who were watching the others in amusement.

 **The patients are almost within touching distance. The Doctor orders the child to go to its room. The child and the patients hang their heads and shuffle away. The patients get back into bed. The Doctor comments that he's glad it worked as those would have been bad last words.**

"I've heard worse." Jack shrugs.

"I'm so not going to ask." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **From the window, Nancy watches the child walk away down the street. She murmurs his name and then sits on the floor, crying. Back at the hospital, Rose asks why they are all wearing the masks and Jack explains they are part of the face. The Doctor asks how Jack's con was supposed to work.**

Jack winced. It was a stroke of luck that it was the Doctor who had seen his con rather than actual Time Agents or the problem would never have been fixed and all humanity would be like the child.

 **Jack explains and it's clear the Doctor disapproves. Jack comments on this and the Doctor points out that his 'harmless' space junk did this. Jack protests that it was empty but the Doctor ignores him, turning to Rose and telling her they are going upstairs.**

"I'm guessing it wasn't as empty as you thought?" Sarah Jane looks over at Jack. He shakes his head at her guiltily.

"Apparently not." He admits.

 **Jack keeps trying to defend himself and the Doctor tells him he miscalculated and that it is volcano day. A siren sounds and when Rose asks what it is, Jack tells her it is the all clear and the Doctor comments that he wishes. Nancy heads for the back door and is confronted by a boy who takes a gas mask off and she tells him she thought he was Jamie.**

"She must know more than she has said. Like why the boy is following her." Sarah Jane notes.

"He is related to her." Mickey points out with a sigh. They keep coming back to the same points.

 **Nancy runs past him as he calls for his dad. Mr Lloyd man-handles her back inside the house.**

"Oops." Martha frowns as Nancy gets caught.

"She seems to be able to take care of herself." Jack shrugs.

 **Back at the hospital, Jack and Rose are trying to keep up with the Doctor who is a whole flight of stairs ahead of them. The Doctor asks if Jack has a blaster who replies that he does. The two run up to join him outside a secure metal door. The Doctor explains that the night the ambulance landed someone was hurt and taken to that room.**

"Wasn't the kid the first one? It all seems to revolve around Jamie." Rose points out.

"Yes it does." Nine agrees.

"You just sent the child to his room." Donna notes anxiously.

"So?" Nine shrugs.

"If he was taken to that room, isn't that then his room you've just sent him to?" She asks. Rose looks up at Nine with eyes wide and he bites his lip.

"Na, I sent him a while ago and with how quick he can move he would have been there already and the door wouldn't be locked." Nine argues.

"Yep." Jack tells her with a grin.

"Typical." Donna gives a half laugh.

 **Rose asks what happened and the Doctor asks Jack to get it open. She asks what's wrong with the screwdriver and he replies nothing. Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock and the Doctor asks if it is from Villengard. Jack asks if he has been to the factories and then admits they were destroyed. The Doctor says there is a banana grove there now.**

"You said you had been there once. Was that, by any chance, around the time the factories were destroyed?" Rose asks in amusement.

"Why would you assume that?" Ten replies innocently.

"I can't imagine." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Only you would plant a banana grove." Rose laughs.

"That is simply not true. Plenty of other people are intelligent enough to love bananas." Nine tells her.

"Wow, your love of bananas is even strong enough to overcome your need to insult other species." Rose notes. He ignores this and turns back to the TV.

 **Rose comments on the blast pattern saying she likes it. In the room there is** **filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken.**

"BIt messy, that room." Donna laughs a little nervously.

"Something powerful obviously lived there." Martha noted.

 **The Doctor asks what they think and Jack comments that something powerful and angry broke out. There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a teddy bear.**

"What possessed that kid?" Donna asked. Nobody answered.

 **Rose asks how a child could do that as the Doctor turns on a tape machine. It plays doctor Constantine trying to talk to the child while it just repeats that it wants its mummy. Rose comments that she has heard the voice before.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't actually seen the child up close since the beginning. You've been having fun with Jack." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Champagne and dancing, can't get much better." Jack winks.

"Well, it coulda been with the Doctor." Rose shrugs. "Only way it could better."

"Good to know." Nine grins.

 **The Doctor says he has heard it before as well and Rose asks why the child doesn't know who his mummy is. Back at the Lloyd's house, Mr Lloyd is sarcastically asking Nancy if there is anything else she would like and she agrees that she needs some wire cutters and a torch.**

"What does she need those for?"

"Well the bomb is guarded by wire so I'm guessing she intends to go to the bomb site." Jack shrugs.

"Why would he give her those tools when she is about to be arrested for trespassing?" Rose frowns. Everybody shrugs.

 **Nancy says she has been watching the house for ages, commenting on the amount of food on the table. She says half the street thinks Mr Lloyd's wife is messing around with the butcher but she knows that it's him instead. Then demands all the things she has asked for.**

"Go Nancy." Donna grins.

 **At the hospital the Doctor asks if they can sense it, both Rose and Jack are confused which exasperates the Doctor.**

"Oi, Spaceman, these human brains aren't as bad as you make out." Donna scowls.

"London eye ring any bells." Mickey smirks.

"He justs likes insulting species when he is stressed." Rose laughs.

 **Rose explains to Jack that the Doctor insults species when he is stressed.**

"See?" Rose laughs harder.

 **She adds that when he cuts himself shaving he does half an hour on life forms he is cleverer than.**

"Does he do that often?" Jack asks, looking amused.

"Every couple of days or so. Seeing as he has such a big ego even with half an hour he can't get through all the species he is cleverer than." She smirks.

 **Getting back on topic, the Doctor comments on the street children and supposes they were there when the bomb landed. Jack protests it was harmless but the Doctor goes on to say that one of them may have been altered. The tape runs out and a voice announces it is here.**

"Well, the child just founds its room that you sent it to." Mickey frowns.

"Yep. Took longer than I thought it would." Ten shrugs.

 **The Doctor claims it is afraid and powerful and that he just sent it to its room, which is where they are. He notices the tape ran out but the child's voice is still talking. They turn and the child is on the other side of the desk. Jack tells the other two to make for the door on his signal, aiming his blaster at the child only to find he is holding a banana.**

"Really Doctor? Not the time for pranks." Rose sighs exasperatedly.

"I still don't know how you did that." Jack complains.

"Good reflexes, me." Nine smirks at him.

 **The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his pocket and makes a hole in the wall. They all charge through and the Doctor tells him not to drop the banana as it is a good source of potassium.**

"Not the time." Rose says again.

"Save your banana addiction for a time you are safe." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Couldn't just let him throw a perfectly good banana away." Nine pouts.

 **In the hallway, Jack grabs his blaster back and uses it to repair the wall, complimenting the Doctor on switching them. The wall starts to crack, Rose calls to him and they make to run but the patients are coming towards them from the other direction. Jack asks if the child is controlling them but the Doctor corrects that it is them.**

"So are they all sharing a mind?" Martha asks.

"Something like that." Nine shrugs.

 **Jack starts listing off all the functions of his blaster, asking what the Doctor has. He says he has a sonic and then trails off saying it doesn't matter. Jack presses and he replies he is totally soniced up.**

"You embarrassed?" Rose asks with a smirk.

"Course not. I love my screwdriver." Nine defends.

"You love it so much you nicked my blaster." Jack adds in with a smug grin.

"I bet you just didn't want to give Rose any more reason to prefer Jack." Mickey laughs. The tips of Nine's ears go red but he doesn't respond.

 **The Doctor finally caves and yells it's a screwdriver. The child breaks through the wall and Rose grabs Jack's blaster, pointing it at the floor. She yells out they are going down and makes a hole in the floor.**

"At least one of you had some sense." Donna rolls her eyes.

"You should keep a better hold of that blaster. These two make it look very easy to steal." Mickey comments with a snigger.

 **Once they have landed, Jack repairs the ceiling. Rose checks on the Doctor who complains he could have had a warning. Jack asks who has a sonic screwdriver. Rose ignores both of them and looks for a light switch.**

"Ahh, the testosterone." Sarah-Jane laughs lightly. "Typical boys with their toys trying to impress the pretty girl."

 **The patients in the ward the trip are in all sit up. The three make for the door but Jack's blaster doesn't work. He curses the batteries. The screwdriver gets them into a storeroom and Rose tells Jack it's lame. Jack defends he was going to send for another one but the factory blew up. Rose tells him that the Doctor blew up her job first time they met.**

"I'm not that bad. I don't like guns so the factory deserved to be blown up. As for your job, well it was the only way."

"Of course." Rose tells him sarcastically. "At least being with you is never borin'."

"I should hope not."

 **The Doctor says the door should hold it but Jack says the wall didn't hold it. The Doctor says it has to find them first and tries to list their assets but that conversation goes quickly. The Doctor asks Rose where she picked Jack up and he explains about the barrage balloon. When the Doctor asks if he missed anything Rose notes that Jack had disappeared.**

"How'd you do that?" Donna asks.

"Emergency teleport, it took me back to my ship. It's keyed to my molecular structure so I had to go back so I could teleport Rosie and Doc to the ship." He explains.

"You could have explained that at the time." Rose mock scowls at him.

"Not really much time." He shrugs with a grin.

 **At Nancy's hideout Jim is using a typewriter when Nancy comes in. She asks what they are all doing there as they should use a different house every night. Jim replies that they thought she was dead or gone. Nancy empties her sack of loot and the kids comment on Jim writing a letter to his dad and how he would send it. She asks them what they would do if she didn't come back one day, admitting she is going to the bombsite.**

"Wonder why she wants to get close to that place?" Mickey shudders.

"Well she said Jamie was her brother, if it were my brother I'd be doing everything I could to find out what happened to him." Martha points out.

 **The kids say it always comes for them and Nancy corrects that he always come for her and that they aren't safe with her.**

"It's sweet how attached those kids are to her. She's obviously done a very good job of looking after them." Rose smiles.

 **Ernie declares she is the one that keeps them safe so Nancy points out that Jim is sat next to him yet the typewriter can still be heard. Then it stops and she takes the paper. She then throws it away and leaves. Ernie picks it up and it below Jim's writing it Are You My Mummy.**

"So whatever has done this to him isn't completely in control then. We know he can obviously sense Nancy but can't tell she is his sister not his mum." Martha notes.

"If he can sense her, why can't he sense their mum though? Unless he never knew his mum." Mickey shrugs, still confused as to why something would want to do this to a child.

"What's confusing me is whatever did this to him clearly isn't trying to hurt Jamie. There doesn't seem to be any purpose behind it." Sarah-Jane frowns.

 **Back at the hospital Rose says Jack vanished and asks why it's always the great looking ones who do that.**

"Oi!" Nine complains.

"You're very handsome but not pretty like Jack is." Rose grins up at him.

 **The Doctor says he is making an effort not to be insulted and Rose clarifies she meant men.**

"Oi!" He complains again. "Definitely insulted now. I am a man."

"I meant human men." She explains with a laugh.

 **He sarcastically says that really helped. The radio crackles into life and Jack's voice comes through informing them he is on his ship. Jack tells them he couldn't take them as his emergency teleport is keyed to his molecular structure. The Doctor asks how he is speaking to them and that it's a coincidence that he can speak to anything with a speaker grill just like the child.**

"What are you trying to imply?" Donna asked with a scowl.

"Just that it was Jack's piece of space junk that seemed to start this mess and that he can conveniently communicate exactly the same way as the child." Nine shrugs.

 **The child's voice is heard through the grill. Jack says he will block out the signal. He puts on Glenn Millar, asking if Rose remembers this one. The Doctor looks at Rose and she tells him it's their song. Meanwhile, Nancy has made it to Limehouse Green and is cutting the barbed wire. A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor is at the barred window with the sonic screwdriver. He explains he is trying to resonate the concrete to loosen the bars.**

"You didn't think I was coming back?" Jack looks affronted.

"You had admitted you were a conman." NIne tells him.

"Doesn't mean I would leave you to die." Jack replies with a frown. "Or be turned into one of those things."

"Course you wouldn't." Rose interjects. "The Doctor is just nervous and maybe a little jealous."

"I am not." Nine protests.

"You so are." Martha laughs.

 **Rose realises he doesn't think Jack is coming back and the Doctor asks why she trusts him. She says that he saved her life and that he is like the Doctor except with dating and dancing.**

"You don't think I dance?" He looks at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well...now I think you might be able to manage it. There, well, you haven't given me much indication you dance in that timeline." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor looks over at her and she asks what. He looks back at the wall muttering that she assumes he doesn't dance. Rose looks surprised, asking if he does. He replies that he is nine hundred years old and that she can assume he danced at some point.**

"I woulda thought you superior Time Lords were above _dancing."_ Jack smirked.

"Some were. Most marriages were arranged." Nine informed him. "But I've always been a rebel."

"So it's no guarantee that just coz you're nine hundred that you have danced." Rose asked with a grin. He scowled at her.

 **Rose doesn't seem to believe him asking if the universe explodes if he dances.**

"Well, if it does we're gonna have a problem." He smirks at Rose.

 **He tells her he has the moves but wouldn't want to boast.**

"Liar, you love to boast." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade. She tells him to show her his moves and he says he is trying to resonate concrete.**

"Really? Trying to resonate concrete is your excuse?" Jack stares at him. The tips of Nine's ears go red and Ten rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, it wasn't really the time for dancing." Ten argues weakly.

 **Rose is confident Jack will get them out and she holds out her hands. The Doctor looks at her palms and asks about the barrage balloon. He comments she sets a new record for jeopardy friendly.**

"He has a point there." Mickey agrees.

 **Rose asks if this is dancing and he comments she has no cuts or bruises. She explains that Jack fixed her hands and the Doctor questions her calling him Captain. Rose tells him he has captain envy and that he should move his feet.**

"Well, I don't blame you for having Captain envy. It's wonderful being me." Jack winks over at both Doctors.

"I don't have Captain envy. I've got all I need right here." NIne squeezes Rose.

"Yeah, but there you are jealous." Donna laughs, pointing at the screen.

 **The Doctor states that if he ever was a Captain he has been defrocked and Rose comments it's a shame she missed it.**

"I can show you if you wish?" Jack offers.

"No!" Both Doctors say together.

"Your loss." Jack smirks.

 **Jack comments that he quit and nobody takes his frock. Then notes that most people notice when they are teleported. The Doctor is unimpressed he had to spend so long overriding his own protocols. He then notices it's a Chula ship. Jack agrees it's like the ambulance but his ship is dangerous. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.**

"Oh." Nine sighs in realisation.

"What?" Rose asks. He shakes his head and gestures to the screen.

 **The Doctor explains that they are sub-atomic robots and asks Jack to take them to the crash site. Jack agrees once they nav-com is back online, telling them to go back to what they were doing. When the Doctor says they were talking about dancing, Jack comments it didn't look like talking. Rose adds it didn't feel like dancing.**

There was some snickering at Rose's comment.

"Definitely more talking than dancing." Donna scoffs.

"You weren't even talking about dancing, you were talking about how Rose got her hands fixed." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Nancy makes her way to the tarpaulin covered spacecraft. Just as she starts to pull it back, the spotlights come on and rifles are pointed at her. Someone tells her not to move.**

"I wonder what she thought she was going to find?" Martha commented.

 **On the spaceship Rose is asking Jack about himself and he explains that the Time Agency had stolen two years of his memories. He comments that the Doctor doesn't trust him and he may have good reason not to.**

"They stole your memories? That's horrible." Donna scowls.

"It does suck, but I guess it only really matters what I do now. If I end up tagging along with those two then I'm sure I'll end up doing some good in the world no matter what I did in those two years." Jack shrugs with a slight smile.

 **Nancy is escorted in to a room. An unwell soldier tries to stand up. Nancy spots a scar on the back of the guards hand and pleads not to be left with him. Algy says that she shouldn't have broken in if she didn't want to stay. She keeps claiming that she doesn't want to stay with him. A soldier says he found bolt cutters. Algy comments that she didn't drop in by accident then and Nancy admits her brother died here and she wanted to find out what killed him.**

"He won't care." Jack sighs.

"I hope she finds a way out before he turns." Sarah-Jane said.

 **Algy orders the soldier to check the fence for other breaches saying Nancy may not be alone. Nancy begs again not to be left with him and Algy tells the man to watch her. He replies 'yes mummy'.**

"She doesn't have much time." Martha states worriedly.

"Surely if it's now airbourne, he can't be the only one sick?" Rose asked.

"He might not be, just the first to show symptoms." Nine tells her.

 **Algy is confused but Jenkins replies he doesn't know what came over him, sounding normal again. Nancy pleads that she doesn't care if they lock her up just not with him but Algy leaves. Jenkins tries to reassure her and she begs him to let her go. She explains what will happen to him, trying to ask him his wife's and kid's names in an effort to make him remember. He asks what she but then cuts himself off and just says mummy.**

"Poor Nancy." Rose breathed.

 **The trio arrive at the site and Rose asks if she needs to distract the guard.**

"Probably best if I do it." Jack laughs.

"Don't think I can handle it?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not his type." Jack smirks. Rose recalled the conversation between Algy and Jack in the previous episode. She smirks back at him.

 **Jack tells her that she isn't his type. Jack says he knows him and can be a distraction before moving off towards Algy. The Doctor tells Rose to relax as Jack is a fifty first century guy who is more flexible when it comes to dancing.**

"Still didn't realise exactly how flexible." Ten laughs. "But then I think that is just Jack."

"Of course it's not just me. It takes two to tango and they are all happy to dance with me." Jack grins in return.

"I bet they are." Rose winks. Nine pokes her in the arm but when she looks at him he is looking amused underneath his fake scowl.

 **Rose asks how flexible. He tells her that by Jack's time humans have spread across half the galaxy and that they are so many species and so little time.**

"Glad you understand Doc." Jack smirks over at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to frown upon interspecies relations, am I?" Nine tells him looking down at Rose.

 **He adds that humans just seek out new life and dance. Jack stands in front of Algy and asks how it's going. Algy replies with mummy and Jack is confused. Algy repeats mummy before retching and his face turns to a gas mask. Rose and the Doctor run forwards. He realises the effect has become airbourne. An air raid siren starts up as Rose asks what is keeping them safe. The Doctor tells her nothing. Rose then asks Jack if he had said a bomb was going to land on the ambulance.**

"That's not good." Martha frowns.

"The bomb is not the biggest problem." Sarah-Jane comments.

 **The Doctor says that if the contaminants airbourne then there is hours left. When Jack asks hours left until what, the Doctor says that there will be nothing forever. Then asks if others can hear singing. The song rock-a-bye baby can be heard. Jenkins in fully transformed and slumped across the table as Nancy sings. The Doctor enters and gestures to her to keep singing. He then frees her from the handcuffs.**

"Thank goodness." Martha smiled.

 **They light up and uncover the spacecraft. Jack states that it is just an ambulance and Nancy is confused. He says they have been trying to get in and the Doctor replies that they think they have Hitler's secret weapon. Jack starts keying in the codes as the Doctor asks what he is doing so Jack explains that the quicker he sees it is empty, the sooner the Doctor will realise it isn't his fault. There is an alarm from the ambulance and Jack is startled, commenting that didn't happen last time. The Doctor explains it hadn't crashed last time, there will be emergency protocols.**

"That's going to bring everything down on you." Mickey states, horrified.

"It's an air raid, everybody will be inside." Donna points out.

"The people in the gas masks won't be." Rose corrects.

 **Rose asks what that is. In the hospital all the patients get up. They start battering at the hospital doors. The Doctor tells Jack to secure the gates and asks Nancy how she got in. When she says she cut the wire and the Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver while telling her which setting will fix the wire.**

"They are all coming to the ambulance." Rose bites her lip in worry. "Wire won't hold them for long given that they can break through walls."

"Any amount of time we can buy will be valuable." Nine tells her.

 **As the patients leave the hospital, Rose mends the cuts in the barbed wire. Bombs fall on London again. Nancy begins questioning Rose who tells her she is from the future and that they win the war.**

"Rose." Sighs Nine, though he sounds more resigned than angry.

 **Jack gets the ambulance open and tells the Doctor it is empty. The Doctor asks Rose what she should expect in a Chula medical transporter. When she replies that she doesn't know he tells her she does.**

"Oh." Rose gasps.

"Those nanogenes." Sarah-Jane states.

"What does that mean?" Martha frowns. "How is that bad?" Nobody answers.

 **Rose realises he means nanogenes and the Doctor tells Jack the ambulance wasn't empty, it had been full of nanogenes. He continues to explain that they escaped when the ship crashed and found a dead child. Rose asks if they could bring him back to life and the Doctor says that is easy for them. However they had never seen a human before so didn't know what they should look like. They brought the body back to life, assuming the gas mask was part of it.**

"So, they are trying to fix humans and getting it wrong because they don't realise humans don't look like that?" Rose tries to wrap her head around it.

"Can't you just give them an example of a proper human and get them to fix everyone back again?" Martha asks.

"They have met normal humans but they don't match what they think humans should look like." Nine explains.

 **The Doctor continues explaining that they won't ever stop. The human race would be torn down and rebuilt in the form of a terrified child who wants to find his mum. Jack is dumbstruck and says he didn't know. The Doctor works on the ambulance as the patients approach. Rose realises that the ambulance has recalled all the gas masked people.**

"Oh god." Donna gasps, eyes wide. Jack sinks down in his beanbag. Despite knowing how it turns out he still felt sick at the possible outcome of what he had done.

 **The Doctor says that the ship thinks it is under attack and explains that as a battlefield ambulance it doesn't just fix people, it also gets them ready for the front line. Rose realises that means that is why the child is so strong. The Doctor agrees with her that it is a fully equipped Chula warrior. All the power in a hysterical four year old and now there is an army of them.**

"So they all are programmed to be warriors now?" Mickey asks. Nine nods.

"And they want to defend the ship that they think you are attacking?" Donna clarifies. He nods again.

 **The patients surround them outside the wire. Jack asks why they don't attack and the Doctor explains that they are soldiers waiting for their commander. Jack asks if he means the child and Nancy corrects that his name is Jamie. Rose asks how long left until the bomb falls and Jack tells her it will be any second. The Doctor asks if it is a bit close to the volcano for the Captain. Nancy says that he is just a little boy. The Doctor agrees that there isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy.**

"Poor kid." Rose muttered. "Not enough that he died and came back, he suddenly had so much power in his hands but all he wants is to find his mummy.

 **Rose asks what they are going to do and the Doctor says he doesn't know**

"That's the scariest thing I've ever heard." Rose shudders slightly.

"You always have a plan." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Nancy says it is her fault. The Doctor asks how it can be her fault but is cut off by the patients chanting mummy.** **Suddenly the Doctor asks how old Nancy is as the bomb gets closer. Rose says he can teleport them out but Jack points out the nav-com is back online so he can't override the protocols quickly enough to teleport them all out. The Doctor tells him to do what he has to do and Jack vanishes.**

"You're just going to leave them?" Donna yells at him.

"No." Jack murmurs quietly.

 **The Doctor returns to question Nancy and realises that she is Jamie's mother not his sister, stating she lied even to him.**

"Oh. That explains so much." Martha sighs.

"He can't find his mum because he has never actually known her as his mum." Mickey adds sadly.

 **The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there. The Doctor tells Nancy that he will keep asking and that she needs to tell Jamie the truth. She walks towards Jamie and sinks to her knees. When he asks if she is his mummy, this time Nancy agrees that she is his mummy. He keeps asking and she keeps telling him that she is. The Doctor looks worried, saying that there isn't enough of the child left to understand. Nancy hugs Jamie and nanogenes surround them. Rose is worried but the Doctor is urging on the nanogenes, saying that they should recognise the same DNA.**

"They can recognise that Nancy has the same DNA so they can realise that is what humans should really look like?" Rose asks hopefully. Ten nods at her with a smile.

 **Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground. The Doctor is begging to have a day like this as he removes Jamie's gas mask. Jamie is alive and normal underneath and the Doctor is delighted. Nancy asks what happened and the Doctor explains that the nanogenes recognised the parent DNA. Rose remembers the bomb but the Doctor says it has been taken care of. As it hurtles towards them it gets caught in Jack's beam before impact, with Jack sitting on it.**

"Thanks for that Jack." Rose grins at him.

"Can't have a pretty girl getting hurt." He winks back, sounding more like himself again.

 **Jack calls that the bomb has already commenced detonation but that he has put it in stasis. The Doctor asks if he can get rid of it safely. Jack calls a goodbye to Rose and then vanishes with the bomb. He reappears to call out that he loves her t-shirt before vanishing again. The Doctor summons some nanogenes and explains he is going to do a software patch. He tells her he will give her moves.**

"Not quite the moves I originally had in mind." Rose smiles up at him, soaking in his obvious joy on the screen.

"These are better. Everybody will live, even those who shouldn't have lived like Jamie." He beams.

 **He throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground. Then he beams around excitedly calling out that everybody lives, just this once everybody lives.**

"Crikey, you are almost as bouncy and excitable as him." Donna gestures at Ten.

"I don't get days like that often." Nine tells her still grinning widely. "I think I'm even in a good enough mood to pick up your pretty boy, Rose." He smirks, nodding his head towards Jack.

"You just can't resist me, Doc." Jack grins.

"You wish." Nine laughs.

 **The patients stand up, all normal again. The Doctor speaks to Constantine and says that his patients are all better now. Constantine seems confused and asks why they are all standing in a disused railway station. The Doctor comments it is cutbacks.**

They all laugh, the good mood infectious.

 **The Doctor explains that he is going to find that his patients are all cured of whatever they had previously suffered from and tells Constantine to tell them what a great Doctor he is and not to make a big fuss. He leaves them as an old woman hobbles up. Constantine comments how much better she is looking. She tells him that her leg has grown back. Constantine looks unsure and weakly asks if she could have miscounted.**

More laughter rippled around the room. "Yes, it's very easy to miscount your legs." Mickey snorts.

"It's the only explanation he can really give her." Martha tells him, still chuckling.

 **The Doctor says he is going to set the ambulance to self-destruct as soon as everybody is clear. He states that history says there was an explosion there and who is he to argue with history. Rose comments he is usually first in line.**

"I am not first in line. I try to keep history as it should be." Ten pouts at her. Everybody looks at him in disbelief and he grumbles about how they all pick on him.

 **Back on the TARDIS the Doctor says that the nanogenes will clean up the mess and then switch themselves off as he told them to. He is still beaming and bouncing as he says that Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help. He comments that all things considered it's fantastic. Rose smiles as she comments on him beaming away like Father Christmas.**

"You need to look like that more often." Rose tells him.

"I'm sure you will give me reason to." He whispers with a smirk.

"I hope so." He sees an expression in her eye that he cannot quite place.

 **The Doctor asks who says he is not and mentions her red bicycle when she was twelve.**

"How you do…?" She looks at him in confusion.

"Story for another time." Ten tells her quietly. She frowns but nods.

 **Rose is confused but he ignores that and goes back to being excited that everybody lived, saying he needs more days like that. Rose calls his name and he tells her to ask him anything, he is on fire. She asks why Jack said goodbye. On Jack's ship he is asking the computer how long they can keep the bomb in statis. It tells him it will detonate in three minutes. It gives him an 100 percent probability of it detonating if they try to jettison it. Then tells him the ship has no escape pod.**

"No escape pod? Bit of a design flaw." Ten rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Jack sighed.

 **Jack comments he sees the flaw in that and states he will get in the escape pod.**

"Hard to get in one you don't have." Donna tells him dryly.

"Wasn't quite thinking straight." Jack shrugs, grinning at her.

 **Jack asks if the computer checked everyone and it confirms that it did. He asks how dead he is and it confirms a 100 percent probability of his death in two minutes. He initiates emergency protocol four one seven. A martini appears and Jack drinks it, commenting there is a little too much vermouth. Then he talks about the last time he was sentenced to death.**

"Does that happen a lot to you?" Donna asks him.

"On the odd occasion." He smirks.

"No wonder you fit in so well with these two." She nods over at Nine and Rose.

"We don't know what you mean, Donna." Rose grins cheekily.

 **Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack looks down the spaceship and through the open doors of the Tardis, where the Doctor and Rose are dancing. Rose tells him to hurry up and Jack runs in. Rose is trying to teach the Doctor to dance, commenting there are no points for a half-nelson.**

"Real smooth moves there Doc." Jack sniggers.

"I swear I used to know how to dance." Nine frowns.

"You do." Ten assures his younger counterpart.

 **The Doctor comments that he is sure he used to know this stuff and then tells Jack to close the door as his ship blowing up will cause a draught. When the door is shut, the Doctor starts the engines. He welcomes Jack to the TARDIS. When Jack notes it is bigger on the inside, the Doctor tells him that he had better be. Rose then says that Jack may cut in. At that, the Doctor looks up and calls to Rose that he remembers. She is confused as the music changes to swing and he tells her he can dance. She says that she thinks Jack might like the dance and the Doctor agrees that he is sure Jack would, but who with?**

"Both of ya." Jack smirks.

"I'll be sure to remember I owe you a dance." Rose tells him with a laugh.

 **Rose dances with the Doctor while Jack watches. This style he can do, and Rose loves it when he dips her. Then the screen goes black.**

"Well there was my first rule aboard the TARDIS." Jack smirks. "Hands off the blonde."

"Quite right too." Nine and Ten say together.

"Well, that's where I came from so it's all future for me now too." Jack informs them all.

"Well, let's get on with it then. We have no idea how long we are going to be here or how many of these we have to watch." Martha says. Everyone agrees with her.

"We should get a few more in before bedtime." Ten nods. Jack takes the remote and pushes the button.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Boomtown

 **Someone is telling Margaret that the design is not safe and could result in the death of millions. She tells him that he is obviously the expert.**

"Her again?" Rose scowls.

"What can she possibly want this time?" Jack sighs. He gets no reply.

 **The man states he has checked the figures again and again, begging her to stop the project. Margaret comments that there is nothing more important that human life and asks if he thinks she is some kind of maniac.**

"Yes actually." Martha snorts.

"Yet another plan to blow up Earth. Just wonderful." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Maybe just the town, not the whole Earth?" Nine tries for comfort but they both end up sniggering at the unlikelihood of that.

 **She asks if he has shown anyone but her and he denies it then comments he could barely believe the readings and notes that if he didn't know better he would have thought someone wanted the project to blow up.**

"Blowing up the city? That's downscale from last time." Ten smirks.

"Well there is only her this time. The rest got blown up." Donna reminds him.

"Well then she should have learnt her lesson. Blowing up Earth doesn't go well for aliens." Sarah Jane smiles over at Ten.

"I don't mean to stumble onto all these plots. Last time I was just dropping Rose off to visit Jackie." Nine holds his hands up in defence.

"It's a good thing." Rose assures him.

"Besides, you stopping this meant I got to see Rose again." Mickey grins. Nine mock scowls at him.

 **He turns and screams as Margaret has got out of her body suit. Mickey arrives at Cardiff Central railway station and heads to the redeveloped Oval Basin. The Tardis is in front of the huge water tower. Mickey knocks on the door. Jack answers it. He asks who the hell Mickey is.**

"You didn't tell me Mickey was coming then?" Jack laughs, glancing over at Rose.

"Or I did and you are trying to wind him up." She grins back.

"Doesn't sound like me." He winks.

"Of course it does." Donna snorts.

 **Mickey asks who the hell he is and Jack introduces himself before saying they aren't buying anything. Mickey forces his way past. Jack turns to Rose and says it must be Mickey.**

"Alright, alright, maybe I was messing with Mickey Mouse." Jack grins at the accusing looks.

"Be grateful he was messing with you, could have been worse. He mighta started flirting with you." Nine tells Mickey in amusement.

"Now that I wish I could see." Rose bursts out laughing. Mickey rolls his eyes at her.

 **The Doctor asks how he is, getting his name wrong which Mickey corrects. Rose tells him the Doctor is winding him up and he replies she looks fantastic.**

"That's my word." Nine tells him.

"You don't own the word." Mickey smirks.

"I might as well." Nine shrugs.

 **Rose and Mickey hug. The Doctor is up a ladder mending something, he doesn't look too happy.**

"Awww, look at the green eyed monster." Donna laughs. Nine scowls at her.

"Time Lords…" Nine begins

"...Don't do jealousy." Rose finishes. "Liar." He mock scowls at her.

 **Jack comments it's sweet and asks why he doesn't get any of that. The Doctor replies to buy him a drink first.**

"So I've got some chance then?" Jack winks.

"No, I just want a drink." Nine smirks.

"Hard work and a tease." Jack laughs.

 **Jack says he is such hard work and he replies he is worth it with a grin.**

"Of course you are." Rose snickers.

"Thank you." He looks at her smugly.

"I meant hard work."

"Oi!"

"Do I have to buy you a drink first as well Rosie?" Jack asks her.

"Na, you can have hugs whenever ya want." She winks.

"Let's not be too generous." Nine cuts in.

 **Rose asks if Mickey found it and he produces her passport. The Doctor tells her she doesn't need one. She protests that she doesn't on Platform One but if they end up in Brazil they might need it and that she is now prepared for anything, grinning up at the Doctor.**

"Psychic paper." Sarah Jane reminds her.

"Yeah, still wasn't used to that. Besides, it doesn't always work." Rose says, guessing the real reason she had asked Mickey to bring her passport and feeling slightly guilty.

 **Mickey comments it sounds like she is staying. There is an awkward pause as the Doctor looks slightly anxiously as Rose, then Mickey forces a smile and asks why they are in Cardiff and who Jack is. He comments he doesn't mind her hanging out with big ears to which the Doctor takes offence.**

"Pretty sure you do mind." Donna raises her eyebrows. Mickey just shrugs.

"My ears are not _that_ big." Nine protests hotly. Rose smirks and kisses him.

"They are just fine." She assures him.

"You would say that you're shagging him." Donna laughs. Rose, Nine and Ten all go bright red.

 **Mickey just shoots off he should look in a mirror and then says Jack is kind of, when Jack cuts in offering handsome. Mickey corrects he is more like cheesy. Jack asks if cheesy is good or bad. Mickey assures him it's bad but Jack then states that bad means good to which Rose shakes her head.**

"Not usually." Martha laughs.

 **The Doctor cuts in asking if Mickey was saying he isn't handsome as he comes down the ladder.**

"Very handsome." Rose whispers quietly. "No pretty boy, but handsome." He smirks proudly.

 **Rose tells Mickey they have stopped to refuel and explains about the rift. The Doctor, Rose and Jack all explain together, finishing each other's sentences. They finish off with high fives all round.**

"Nice." Jack grins round at the other two then gets up to high five them both.

 **Mickey seems unimpressed, looking at the trio he comments they think they are all so clever. They line up and one after the other they all say yes finishing with Jack patting Mickey's cheek.**

"We are so clever." All three say in unison. Jack plops himself down across Rose and Nine's laps.

"Oof. Jack get off." Nine grumbles.

"But we are such good partners." He smirks.

"Better with a little more space." Nine tells him trying to shove the Time Agent off him.

"You and Rose don't seem to need space."

"That's a special case." Rose cuts in. Adding her strength, the two of them manage to shove Jack onto the floor.

"Oi!" He protests, but he grins up at the pair stupidly.

"Sit down, not on us, and watch the film you clown." Rose laughs at him. Jack bounces to his feet and back over to the beanbags.

"We need some way to get some more exercise in here. Or Jack might not live to get out." Ten says, trying to hide his amusement.

 **As they emerge from the TARDIS, the Doctor says it should take about 24 hours to refuel. Mickey notes a women staring and Jack comments she is probably wondering what four people do inside a small wooden box. The three of them laugh but Mickey asks if he is captain of the innuendo squad.**

"It was actually a fair comment to be honest. I think most people would wonder what four people are doing inside a box that appears to be that small. Charles Dickens thought it was bad when there was just two of us." Rose shrugs with a small grin.

 **Jack makes a 'whatever' gesture and they all start to walk away. Mickey protests, asking if the TARDIS doesn't get noticed. Jack asks why it looks like a Police box. Rose tells them it's a cloaking device. The Doctor explains how the chameleon circuit works and Jack asks why he doesn't just fix it.**

"It'd be strange not looking at her as she is now." Rose frowns.

"Slightly less noticeable though." Martha notes.

"Yeah, then it might not have been sold in Ancient Rome." Donna adds with an eye roll towards Ten.

"You sold the TARDIS in Ancient Rome?" Sarah Jane looks confused.

"No, we left the TARDIS and some merchant thought he could sell it so he did." Donna explains in amusement. Everyone starts laughing.

"I love it." Rose shrugs.

"Me too." Both Doctors say in unison.

 **The Doctor says he likes it and Rose adds she loves it. Mickey then brings back his original point about it being noticed. The Doctor holds his shoulders and tells him that humans just walk past it and to stop his nagging. He heads off, Rose catches up, grabbing his hand and asks what the plan is.**

"Seriously? You two wonder why people think you are a couple?" Donna gestures at the screen. "You act more coupley than my married friends." They both grin sheepishly.

 **Mayor Margaret Blaine is making an announcement, with the scale model of the power station centre stage. The banner above her reads - The Blaidd Drwg Project. She gives a speech then makes a toast to the future. Once she is done a journalist approaches her and introduces herself as Cathy Salt. Margaret says she doesn't do interviews but Cathy asks if she is aware of the curse.**

"Curse?" Martha frowns.

"Well that other man said it's almost as if it was designed to go wrong." Mickey offers.

"He also said he hadn't told anyone that. Besides, a curse would have been going on for a while for someone to actually call it a curse." Ten shrugs.

 **Cathy explains that some of the project engineers have called it cursed. Margaret tries to wave this off as nonsense but Cathy points out lots of accidents that have occured. Margaret comes up with flimsy excuses for them all.**

"Oh yes, I'm sure running someone over was complete accident." Rose scowls.

"I assume each of these people found out about the project potentially going very badly." Sarah Jane sighs.

"I wonder what she wants though? If it will only blow up Cardiff, it can hardly be to sell the Earth as molten slag." Donna comments.

"Unless she plans on using that to access the rift power somehow. Why else would she go to Cardiff?" Jack looks around wide-eyed. Ten gives him a smile.

 **Cathy points out that before Minter Cleaver died he posted his findings online.**

"Good for him." Martha smiles.

 **She points out he was concerned about the reactor. Margaret notes Cathy has been doing her homework and says they should have a word in private.**

"Oh no. Poor woman." Donna gasps.

 **Margaret says she needs to take a detour to the ladies and insists Cathy come with her. She dashes into a cubicle and there are squelching sounds causing Cathy to comment they got there just in time. Margaret urges her to continue while unzipping her forehead and Cathy notices the light under the door. Margaret says it's just the lights on the blink and Cathy continues to tell her what she knows and saying she will have to make the information public.**

"Oh, that's about the worst thing she could possibly have said." Rose groans.

 **Cathy continues that he boyfriend thinks she is mad. She talks about the wedding next month and Margaret asks about it. Cathy comments that the baby clinched it and Margaret sits on the toilet as she asks if Cathy is with child. She wishes her congratulations and Cathy asks if she has any kids to which she replies a negative. Margaret says she had a big family once but they are all gone.**

Nine and Ten both look down at this. Both knew that the Slitheen had to be stopped but neither of them appreciated the reminder of their deaths. Rose squeezed Ten's hand as she tried to snuggle closer to Nine. Sarah Jane also tried to comfort the Ten as she was on his other side.

"I'm alright." Nine murmured to Rose.

"No, you're not." She replies firmly. "You feel pleased you stopped her and guilty for killing them. You also feel guilty that you feel pleased. You don't need to keep pretending that you are fine when you're not. That goes for you too." She looks over at Ten as she knew he had heard her due to his excellent hearing. The corner of his mouth quirks up. While watching the trio act so close, Martha leaned into Mickey's arm without really realising it. She found him easy to talk to and she felt he could understand how she felt as he obviously had the same problem she did.

"You alright?" He asked her with a slight frown.

"Yeah, it's just hard sometimes. I want to be there comforting him and she has both of their undivided attention. I guess he would just realise there is more than one person in the room."

"I know, it's the same as me and Rose. Even in this," He gestures at the frozen screen. "She called me all the way to Cardiff and then spent pretty much all her attention on him. It's like the world around the ceases to exist sometimes." Mickey sighs, sad despite having come to terms with Rose's decision. He wraps his arm around Martha as the trio on the other couch finish their conversation.

 **Margaret says she might be a while and tells Cathy to run along.**

"She's letting her go!" Jack exclaims in astonishment.

"Even Slitheen have motherly instincts I guess." Rose smiles slightly.

 **Cathy asks if she is ok and when Margaret says yes, tells her she will leave her details with her office. She departs leaving the sad Slitheen on the toilet. The camera switches to Rose, the Doctor, Jack and Mickey in a restaurant. Jack is telling them with a story. Mickey cuts in with a line and they all laugh until the Doctor spots Margaret's picture on a newspaper an old man is reading. He gets up and grabs it while the others keep laughing. Rose finally notices he has gone and he comments he had been having such a nice day, showing the others the picture.**

"Well, seems like we at least had a bit of fun before disaster occurs. That seems like a rare occurrence." Rose laughs.

"Oi! I've taken you to plenty of nice places where we haven't had to run for our lives." Nine protests.

"Maybe one or two that didn't actually involve too much running." Rose agrees.

"There's no pleasing some people." Tells rolls his eyes playfully.

 **The four of them stride up the steps to the City Hall. Jack is telling them all which exits to cover and the Doctor asks him who is in charge.**

"He is the Captain." Donna smirks.

"He's travelling on my ship, he plays by my rules." NIne tells her sternly. "But it is a good plan." He allows reluctantly. Jack just grins at him impishly.

 **Jack apologises and the Doctor says 'here is the plan' before pausing and going with Jack's plan.**

Everyone laughs.

"Aww, do you just want to feel in charge?" Rose sniggers.

"Yes." He grumbles.

 **Jack tells them all to present arms and they all pull out a mobile. They all say they are ready. Jack confirms everyone has speed dial. Rose, the Doctor and Jack all head off in the designated directions but Mickey stands there confused for a second before walking off down his allotted area.**

More laughter. "Ricky the idiot." Nine sniggers happily.

 **The Doctor speaks to the young man sitting at a desk by the door. He explains he has come to see the Mayor, asking him to tell her the Doctor has come for a visit, looking incredibly cheerful. He asks Doctor Who and he tells him to say just the Doctor, The man goes into the room and a teacup smashes. The man comes out again saying the Mayor is up to her eyeball in paperwork and he should make an appointment for next week. The Doctor asks if she is climbing out the window and the man nods, looking confused. The Doctor grins and heads into the room.**

"Typical Doctor effect. People climb out of windows to get away from you." Rose teases.

"Only when they've upset me." Ten smirks.

"Afraid of the Oncoming Storm? If they knew you it would be Oncoming Teddy Bear." Rose snickers. Everyone except Mickey and Martha burst out laughing.

"Oi!" Both Doctors protest.

"He can definitely be Oncoming Storm if he wants to be." Donna mutters, remembering the Racnoss. Ten looks at her guiltily realising what she must be thinking about.

 **The Doctor phones the others to tell them where the Slitheen is going. Rose and Jack say they are on their way and Mickey just cries 'oh my god'. The young man comes out and wrestles with the Doctor as Margaret climbs down a ladder, telling him to leave the Mayor alone.**

"He's dedicated at his job at least." Sarah Jane notes.

 **Rose runs into a clerk carrying a pile of papers, and Jack leaps gracefully over a tea trolley.**

"Very athletic." Nine rolls his eyes but grins at Jack.

"Well, given all the exercise I get, I should be." Jack winks.

 **Mickey crashes into a cleaning woman.**

"Oh Ricky." Nine shakes his head.

"Not all of us spend our entire time running for our lives." Mickey scowls.

 **Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She starts to run but sees Rose coming towards her, snarls and removes her right earring. Then Jack comes running from the opposite direction. The Doctor finishes with Idris and sees her running in the only available direction - across the front of the building. He gets down the ladder as Margaret removes her other earring and puts it with the first and the brooch.**

"Nice plan." Martha nods to Jack.

"Shame _somebody_ was a little slow." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **As the trio run down an alleyway, past a doorway, Jack asks who was on exit four and Rose replies it was Mickey. Mickey then comes running out and the Doctor calls him Mickey the Idiot. Rose comments she isn't exactly going to outrun them.**

"Well, she might outrun Ricky." Nine scoffs.

"Don't be horrible." Rose frowns at him. "This isn't exactly something he does everyday like us."

"So, you weren't this useless the first adventure we went on." Nine frowns back.

"Actually, I kinda was. I spent most of our first proper adventure together getting knocked out and stuck in a room with a sun about to kill me." She reminds him. Nine subsides but doesn't offer an apology.

 **Margaret vanishes and Jack comments that a teleport is cheating. Rose just smiles and says the Doctor is very good at teleports.**

"Glad someone has some faith in me." Ten laughs.

 **The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. Vanish, reappear. Vanish, reappear. He says he could do this all day and she tells him it's persecution and asks why he can't leave her alone. She then asks what she ever did to him and he points out she tried to kill him and destroy the planet.**

"You know, just minor things." Sarah Jane giggles.

"Nothing bad at all." Jack agrees.

 **Margaret asks about apart from that. Screen cuts to them all heading to the City Hall room where Margaret gave her speech earlier. The Doctor sums up her situation and asks why she is building the power station. She pretends not to know about the rift and Jack notes that if the station went boom the planet would too.**

"So she's trying to blow up the whole planet again?" Martha asks.

"You'd think she would have learnt her lesson the first time." Jack rolls his eyes.

"Why though? Last time it was for money but I doubt that is her motive now as destroying the planet would kill her too." Donna frowns.

"We'll find out if we watch." Ten tells her, smirking. She glares at him.

"Watch it Martian man." Ten glares back at her as she definitely knows he isn't martian.

 **Rose asks if anyone noticed, saying there must have been someone in London checking this. Margaret says London don't care because it's in Wales and then pauses and comments she has gone native. Mickey asks why she would do that and Margaret protests that she has a name. Mickey says she isn't a she but an it. The Doctor pulls out the middle section of the model and turns it over.**

"A tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack looks at the screen in surprise and awe.

"What's that?" Martha asks.

"It basically would shield her in a forcefield and allow her to surf to waves of energy created by destroying the planet." Jack explains.

"So it's a surfboard?" Donna raises an eyebrow.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard." He corrects.

 **Jack asks if it is an tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator. The Doctor says he couldn't have put it better himself.**

"Wow, now that it praise indeed." Jack smirks at Nine.

"You might not need to buy him that drink after all. Just talk technology at him." Rose snorts in amusement.

"Oi." Nine scowls.

 **Jack comments that she didn't build this and Margaret says she has her hobbies. Jack insists she didn't built it as it is way beyond her and she concedes it fell into her possession. Rose asks if it's a weapon and Jack explains what it does. Mickey is horrified she would blow up a planet just to get a lift. Margaret agrees it would be like stepping on an anthill.**

"Well, we need to stop her so how to we do that this time around?" Rose asks Nine.

"She can't escape all four of us, we'll just take her to the TARDIS and once we refuel, drop her back off on her home planet."

 **The Doctor asks how she thought of the name and Margaret doesn't seem to know saying she chose it at random. The Doctor explains it means Bad Wolf.**

Rose and Nine both glance at Ten who failed to hide his anxious look quickly enough.

"Bad Wolf? What does that mean, you guys keep hearing that phrase?" Donna asks, looking confused.

"No idea." Nine shrugs, keeping their attention away from his future counterpart. He assumes they will find out soon enough.

 **Rose is startled, saying she has heard that before. The Doctor notes the words keep following them but dismisses it as a coincidence to Rose's frustration. He says they will be taking Margaret home. Jack says that's like letting her go.**

"Well given that she hasn't succeeded in her plan she hasn't done the Earth harm. She's killed people I know but the only other option is killing her and...I can't." Nine explains, voice trailing off at the end. Rose squeezes his arm.

 **Rose is excited to go to the planet, she starts trying to say it. The Doctor rolls his eyes and says it for her. She tried again and gets halfway so he says the ending. She finally manages to say it and they hug in excitement.**

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Rose grins widely as she says it alongside her screen self. "I did it!" Nine kisses the top of her head and then Ten pulls her in for a hug. The others in the room start trying to say it. Martha gets there first, quickly followed by Sarah Jane and Donna. Mickey and Jack both show off that they already knew how to say it.

 **Margaret interrupts, saying that they have the death penalty. The excitement fades quickly from the others as she continues that her family was tried in their absence and found guilty. If they take her home she will be killed. He raises his eyebrows and tells her it isn't his problem.**

"You're going to keep her in the TARDIS overnight?" Martha asks.

"Nowhere else we can really keep her." Nine shrugs.

"So police box is actually being used as a police box." Donna notes with a smirk.

 **Night has fallen. Margaret is asking about the TARDIS and the Doctor states he wouldn't give her the secret. She comments that she almost feels better about being defeated as she never stood a chance. She calls it the technology of gods. The Doctor tells her he would make a very bad god.**

"I doubt you'd be bad." Sarah Jane frowns.

"Oh but I would. I would be a very vengeful god. Even if I try and do the right thing, it wouldn't end well. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and all that." Ten tells her.

 **He adds they wouldn't get a day off for starters.**

"Ok yeah, you'd be a horrible god." Rose sticks her tongue out at Ten who laughs.

 **He then asks Jack how he is getting on with the extrapolator. Jack tells him it's top of the range and asks Margaret where she got it from. She smiles and says an airlock sale. He dryly comments that it must have been a big heist. When the Doctor asks if they can use it for fuel he says no but it should know twelve hours off the time needed.**

"Definitely stuck overnight then. Gives her a lot of time to plan an escape." Rose bites her lip worriedly.

"She would need the extrapolator or her plan won't work. I don't need much sleep so I'll be awake all night." Nine assures her.

 **Margaret says she's in no hurry. Rose comments the police box is really a police box.**

Rose and Donna exchange grins.

 **Margaret points out they aren't just police. They will be taking her to her death, therefore making them her executioners. Mickey states she deserves it. She looks at him and says that he is very quick to say so. Asking how that makes them any better than her.**

"Because we didn't try to kill innocent people or blow up a planet just to get a lift." MIckey states firmly. "It's her own fault she got the death sentence."

 **She then wonders how many of them can look her in the eye. None of them can. Outside, Mickey looks at the water tower. Rose joins him saying how cold it is. She then confesses that she didn't need her passport. Mickey asks if she wants to go for a drink, just the two of them.**

Nine tenses up slightly beside Rose.

"I really don't want to be stuck in there all night with her." Rose tells him. "I know you don't either, so it's not really fair but I haven't seen Mickey in a while at this point." He just nods but doesn't reply.

 **He continues that as the TARDIS can't leave until morning, they could get a hotel and spend the night. Rose agrees, both of them are grinning like fools.**

Nine, Mickey and Martha all scowl heavily at the screen. Rose tries to shrink down in her seat not really knowing what she is thinking in the future. Maybe trying to make the Doctor jealous? But it's not fair of her to use Mickey like that, he deserves far better.

"I'm sorry." She mutters, not really knowing which of them she is addressing. She and the Doctor didn't have a relationship going at the point in the film but that doesn't make her feel less guilty about it.

 **Mickey asks if that's alright and she agrees again. He asks if she needs to go and tell the Doctor. She says it's none of his business.**

"Rose! You could at least have come and told me you were wandering off. Again!" Nine snaps.

"Sorry, I guess I knew you wouldn't like it and I didn't want an argument." She replies quietly. He takes control of his temper and remembers that this hasn't happened yet. At that point in time he had no claim on her like he did now.

"I know, but no matter how much I don't like it, I'd rather you at least told me where you were going in case anything happened." Ten tells her gently. She nods, her face red.

 **The Doctor watches Mickey and Rose on the scanner. Jack asks him what's on and he replies nothing.**

"Does that thing let you hear our conversation?" Rose asks.

"No."

 **Margaret interrupts, saying she gathers he doesn't always have to wait around like this. She guesses he is always the first to leave, commenting he butchered her family and ran for the stars. The Doctor says he didn't butcher them and Jack tells him not to reply as that's what she wants. He insists that he didn't and then reminds Margaret she had a teleport. She tells him it only carries one, going on to say that she had to fly without coordinates ending up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs. The Doctor can be heard laughing in the background.**

Laughter breaks out around the room.

"But she didn't have the extrapolator when she teleported out so where did she hide it?" Donna asks.

"It must have been in their ship. That wasn't blown up so I assume she retrieved it afterwards and then fled to Cardiff." Nine shrugs.

 **Margaret snaps that it isn't funny. The Doctor and Jack both grin and the Doctor says it is a little funny. She gives him a mocking smile and asks if she gets a last request. He says it depends what it is.**

"That's not a good idea. She''s try and escape." Donna frowns.

 **Margaret says she grew fond of her human life and that a particular restaurant became her favourite. The Doctor asks if she wants a last meal. She asks if she has rights and Jack cuts in that she will try and escape. She snaps that she can never escape the Doctor so where is the danger. Then she asks how strong his stomach is and he replies it's strong enough.**

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Rose sighs. "You're going to make your guilt far worse." Nine just shrugs beside her.

 **The Doctor points out that if she got away for even a second people would be in danger and Jack pulls out two bands. He says they both wear one and if she moves more than ten feet away she gets zapped by ten thousand volts.**

"Weren't you the one just saying she might escape?" Martha looks over at him.

"Well yeah, I guess I just remembered I had those." Jack grins happily.

"Definitely not asking why you had those." Rose sniggers.

 **The Doctor turns to Margaret and invites her out to dinner as his treat.**

"Honestly, Slitheen get dinner but I have to pay for my own chips." Rose laughs.

 **She says dinner in bondage works for her. And so Jack is left to carry on mending the Tardis whilst the two couples go out for their dinners. Margaret comments that they are on a date and he hasn't even asked her what her name is.**

"How rude of you Doctor." Sarah Jane laughs.

"It's not a date." Nine and Ten mutter petulantly.

 **He protests that it is not a date before asking her name. She calls herself Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, adding that is what it will say on her death certificate. He says it's nice to meet her and then she goes on about the flat she used to live in, pointing it out through the window behind them. He turns to look and she puts some powder from her ring into the wine.**

"You fell for that?" Mickey asks in amusement.

"Might as well let her try. Superior senses means I knew what she was doing." Ten smirks.

 **When he looks back around, The Doctor switches their glasses around. She says thank you and he gives her a sarcastic smile saying pleasure. She then asks what he knows about her species and he replies only what he has seen. Margaret asks if he knew that when her life is in danger a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart in her finger. She points and a dart shoots out which the Doctor catches.**

"You're just showing off aren't you." Jack sniggers.

"Well, I am impressive." Nine replies with a grin.

 **He casually comments he did know this and gives her another sarcastic smile when she says she was just checking. She says one more thing and they both look around before leaning close so Margaret can whisper. As a final resort the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs. She starts to exhale and the Doctor uses a breath freshener stating that's better.**

"How many times have you met Raxacoricofallapatorians?" Rose asks.

"Just the once, well twice then I suppose, but I've heard a fair bit about them." Nine tells her.

"We learn about most species in the universe during Academy training. Some new ones have come about since the Time Lords died but I'll have at least heard of pretty much any species." Ten explains to the group as a whole.

 **He decides on steak and chips. Screen cuts to Rose and Mickey walking outside. Rose is telling him about Women Wept and how the sea froze.**

"Wow! I can't wait to go there." Rose beams excitedly.

"We go as soon as we drop Adam off." Ten smiles widely, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"It sounds beautiful." Martha comments.

"It is." Nine agrees.

 **When she pauses Mickey states he is going out with Trisha Delaney.**

Mickey winces at his past self.

"What?" Rose looks over at him confused.

"I was trying to make you jealous." He sighs.

 **Rose now looks a little confused as she asks, Trisha from the shop. When Mickey confirms it she states she is nice if a little big. Mickey says she lost weight and Rose has been away. Then he asks more about the planet and Rose says that's it really.**

"Well that's not awkward at all." Jack mutters. It's almost as awkward in the room with Mickey and Rose refusing to look at each other. Nine looks like he isn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed and the others are looking between the three of them not knowing what to say.

 **At the restaurant, Margaret describes public execution on her planet and the Doctor just watches her before saying he doesn't make the law. She retorts he just delivers it, asking if he will stay to watch. He looks reluctant as he asks what else he can do. She suggests dropping her off with some other members of her family.**

"What so she can plan to blow up that planet too?" Martha scoffs.

 **The Doctor says she will just start again and she promises not to. He reminds her that there used to be a real Margaret and she is pleading through a dead woman's lips.**

Rose squeezes his arm, knowing it is difficult for him to deliberately not save someone.

 **Margaret agrees she has gotten used to a human life and asks for a chance as she can change. He doesn't believe her. Back with Rose and Mickey, she is looking out over the sea as he asks what she wants to do now. When she says she doesn't mind he half heartedly suggests looking at hotels and Rose asks what Trisha Delany would say. He points to a spanish bar and Rose rounds on him saying he doesn't even like Trisha Delany. He gets angry ask what what she knows and Rose says she knows him and her and that would never happen.**

"Jealous Rosie?" Jack asks.

"Confused I guess. Earlier he was talking about hotels and spending the night together, now he's trying to make me jealous by saying he is dating someone when it is obviously a lie. I don't like him lying to me. I probably also feel guilty for dragging him to Cardiff and giving him hope when I don't plan on staying around."

 **Mickey then shouts that he at least knows where Trisha is. Rose laughs and states this has nothing to do with Trisha, it's about her. Mickey yells that she left him. They were happy and she left him with a kiss to run off with someone else. He comments that he can't go out with someone because as soon as Rose picks up the phone he comes running. He keeps going, asking if he is supposed to sit for the rest of his life waiting for her because he will. Rose mutters a sorry and tries to reach for his arm but he shrugs her off.**

"I am sorry Micks. You didn't deserve any of that." Rose looks over at him. He doesn't meet her eyes. Watching this brings up all his old emotions and he isn't sure how to deal with it. Nine holds her a little tighter. He wanted to be smug but couldn't quite manage it. He had never looked at it from Mickey's perspective before, he had just been so concerned about Rose returning to her old life and not coming with him anymore. Watching it this way he could see that no matter how Rose acted she had always planned on travelling with him and that security helped him to see how other people were affected by her choice to travel with him.

"It's alright. When we're done here you can go back and fix this so he can move on." He whispers in her ear. It is the first time he has truly voiced that he is certain she will pick him and it feels good. She nods slightly.

"We're gonna have to tell Mum about us too." She looks up at him and the corner of her mouth quirks upwards. He stifles a shudder about how domestic it is to be telling a girl's mother they are in a relationship. He considers domestics with Rose Tyler might just be acceptable, other than the matter of Jackie's hand which is most likely to slap him again once she hears.

"Can't we wait till I'm a pretty boy to do that?" He asks.

"No. I want her to know. Confirmation will help Mickey move on a little quicker too. I hope." He smiles at her certainty that Jackie should know.

 **At the restaurant Margaret tells the Doctor about how she let Cathy go and he tells her he does believe her, however that doesn't mean she can change. He points out that that's how they live with themselves. They slaughter millions but let one go every now and again. Margaret comments that only a killer would know that. She states that he always moves on because he dare not look back and that he plays with so many people's lives he may as well be a god. The pleads that once in a while you let one go so he should let her go. He looks at her sadly.**

You don't play with lives, you save them." Sarah Jane says softly.

"You're right not to let her go and kill who knows how many creatures because she can." Jack smiles at Nine gently.

 **Outside, Mickey tells Rose he isn't asking her to leave the Doctor as it's not fair but he wants a promise that when she comes back she is coming back for him. There is a rumble and Rose asks if it's thunder. Mickey asks if it matters and Rose goes on that it's not thunder.**

"The rift?" Donna asks, eyebrows raised. "Didn't you say that extrapolator wasn't compatible? Maybe that was her plan."

"She couldn't have known it wasn't compatible." Nine frowns.

"No but maybe it just needed alien technology, didn't have to be compatible anyway." Sarah Jane suggests.

 **At the restaurant Margaret is still pleading that her father forced her into this and that if she is a killer it's because she was born one. The Doctor doesn't appear to be listening to her but to the same rumble that Rose heard. He asks if she can hear it and she responds that she is begging for her life. The Doctor tells her to shush as the glasses begin to vibrate, then the plate glass window shatters. Customers scream.**

"About time some running was involved. That little jog to catch her earlier has been it, surprising really." Rose laughs.

 **Outside, people run from the exploding street lights and Rose is shown running off. Mickey yells after her that it's the Doctor again and that it's always going to be the Doctor, never Mickey.**

"Explosions everywhere, usually means the Doctor is involved, which is never good. Probably should sort that out before sorting out your relationship." Jack looks at Mickey.

 **Margaret can't keep up with the Doctor. She calls out about the handcuffs and he waits for her before taking it off. He tells her not to think about running away and she stays she is sticking with him, commenting some date this turned out to be.**

"It wasn't a date." Nine whined.

"We know." Rose tells him in fond exasperation.

 **Energy is streaming from the Tardis into the sky. The Doctor states that the rift is opening. As they run towards it the ground cracks around them. Inside things are sparking and the Doctor asks what the hell Jack has done.**

"Hey! I know what I'm doing, this wasn't my fault." Jack protests even without memory to back up his claim.

 **Jack claims it just went crazy. The Doctor says it's the rift opening. OUtside, Rose runs to the TARDIS, the ground cracking around her as well. Jack exclaims it's the extrapolator, even though he disconnected it, it's still feeding off the engine. The Doctor notes it will rip open the planet. Rose runs in and asks what's going on. Margaret rips off one arm of the skin suit and grabs Rose.**

"Rose!" Nine growls.

"I'm fine." Rose shrugs.

 **Margaret says one wrong move and Rose snaps like a promise. The Doctor says he might have known and she tells him to shut up, then telling Jack to put the extrapolator at her feet.**

"Fly boy?" Jack squarks indignantly.

 **Margaret tightens her grip on Rose and Jack looks towards the Doctor. Without taking his eyes off Rose, he nods to Jack who obeys. Rose chokes out that she thought Margaret needed to blow up the power station and Margaret explains that she programmed the extrapolator to go to programme B if she were arrested, which would lock onto the nearest alien power source.**

"So this was her plan all along. She wanted to buy time for the extrapolator to start working." Rose scowls. Nine also scowls, realising that she had played on his hatred of killing to make a fool out of him.

 **Jack points out the rift will convulse and destroy the planet. Margaret says it will destroy them too as she steps on the extrapolator. The TARDIS console cracks open and bright line shines on Margaret.**

"The heart of the TARDIS." Nine breathes.

"The heart?" Rose asks.

"The TARDIS is alive and telepathic, as you know Rose. That is her soul." Ten explains in a heavy voice. He realises how important this moment was. If Rose hadn't gotten the idea to rip apart his precious ship he would be dead and the Daleks would have won.

 **The Doctor says that in opening the rift the TARDIS would get pulled apart. Margaret is unconcerned as the Doctor continues proudly that the TARDIS isn't any old ship, she's the best in the universe. Margaret says it will make wonderful scrap.**

"Oi!" Rose protests.

 **Rose asks what the light is and he explains it's the heart of the TARDIS. He tells Margaret to look at it. She relaxes and Rose gets free, Jack pulls her to his side. Then she looks up at the Doctor, smiling. He smiles a little in return. She thanks him and disappears into the light and the empty bodysuit drops to the floor. The Doctor jumps into action telling them all to close their eyes as he closes the console.**

"What happens if we look into it?" Rose asks.

"I'm not sure, even I've never looked but the raw power would probably kill you." Nine warns.

 **He calls to Jack to help him shut it all down and for Rose to turn some switches. Energy stops pouring into the sky and he thanks everyone. Rose asks what happened to Margaret and Jack assumes she got burnt up. The Doctor corrects that he doesn't think she is dead and explains that the ship is telepathic and could maybe translate other thoughts. He finds an egg in the bodysuit and announces she regressed to her childhood.**

"She wanted to be a child again?" Martha asks.

"A second chance I think." Ten smiles softly.

"So the heart of the TARDIS can translate our thoughts and make them happen?" Rose looks curious. Nine eyes her warily.

"Let's not try that out. It's not an exact science and experimenting could go badly wrong. Besides, to reach it you'd have to pull my ship apart and that's not allowed." He tells her sternly.

 **Jack repeats that she is an egg and the Doctor says she can start her life again. Jack comments she could end up worse and the Doctor tells him that that is her choice. Rose suddenly remembers Mickey. Rose runs out and across the cracked plaza, back to Mermaid Quay where ambulances are taking away the injured. Mickey is watching from the shadows as she goes up to a paramedic and asks a question. Mickey walks away. She returns to the Tardis alone.**

"Oi! You could have at least let me know you were ok and not hurt." Rose looks at him angrily. He shrugs.

"Not like you stayed around. You asked one guy then wandered back to him and left me."

 **The Doctor says they are all powered up and can leave. He asks how Mickey is and Rose says he's gone. The Doctor says they will wait if she wants to go and find him and she says no he deserves better. He hesitates a second and then gets them ready to go. They plan to pop Margaret's egg in the hatchery and give her a second chance. Rose comments that would be nice and the screen goes black.**

"So Slitheen all gone from Earth for now. Hopefully we can have a little time without someone trying to blow up Earth." Jack laughs. "Who's up for the next one?"

"Well it's still early we should get a few in before bedtime." Donna shrugs happily.

"If I remember correctly I'll be regenerating very soon so we'll probably take a break after that." Ten says.

"That's so little time with you." Rose frowns up at Nine.

"A whole year." He smiles slightly.

"Yeah and that's your Ninth body in nine hundred years, you aren't supposed to die after just a year." She protests.

"It was worth it." Ten smiles gently at her. "I promise."

"Let's just watch and see." She shrugs, deciding against pressing further. Jack nods and plays the next episode.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Bad Wolf

 **Screen plays again and starts by showing the Doctor lying down in a small, spinning cupboard. He wakes up and asks what's happening before falling out.**

"What the hell?" Jack's eyebrows fly up.

"Where are we?" Rose asks, pointing to herself and Jack. Everyone except Ten looks mystified. He just looks angry.

 **A blonde woman runs over asking why they put him in there and that they never said he was coming.**

"They? Who's they?" Donna frowns.

"Don't bother, he won't answer." Mickey shrugs, gesturing to Ten.

"No point when you're about to find out anyway." He replies.

 **She helps him up as he asks what happened and she tells him to be careful as he falls over again. She tells him it's the transmat that has scrambled his head.**

"Transmat? No wonder I'm all over the place."

"What's a transmat?" Rose asks.

"It's a way of travelling through time and space, sorta like the watch Jack used when we first met him except far more uncomfortable." Nine tries to explain.

 **She admits she was sick for days and then asks his name. He is still very unsteady but replies his name is the Doctor he thinks and asks again what happened and she tells him he go chosen.**

"Chosen for what?" Rose frowns.

 **He asks chosen for what and she tells he he is a housemate. He is in the house and isn't that brilliant.**

"Oh of all the ironies. The Doctor is chosen to be a housemate." Rose laughs.

"Not funny and very, very bad." He grumbles.

 **Over by a pink screen with a stylised eye on it, a young man in a t-shirt is not amused. He states it's not fair as they have an eviction in five minutes. He continues that he has been there all nine week and followed the rules.**

"Sounds like Big Brother." Donna notes.

 **The dark-skinned young lady in the pink shirt joins in. She says that if they keep changing the rules she will protest. A voice asks the Doctor to go to the diary room. The Doctor goes through a door with the stylised eye on it and sits in a comfy chair. The remote voice tells him he is live on channel forty four thousand and not to swear. He simply says 'you've got to be kidding'.**

"You're on live TV? It really is like Big Brother. Some future version of it?" Martha smothers a laugh.

"At least they caught him, if it had been that one," Donna points at Ten. "They wouldn't have to worry about swearing, just him talking the ear off everyone listening till they fall asleep."

"Oi!"

 **Rose wakes up on a studio floor. A dark-skinned man is bending over her.**

"Rose! Brilliant, somehow we've all been separated. Very not good." Nine is scowling at the screen.

 **Rose asks what happened and the man tells her it's the transmat and asks her name. She tells him it's Rose.**

"So we all got caught by transmat to different places?" Nine recoils in surprise.

"Well, you're on some kind of game show, maybe Rose and I are too." Jack suggests.

 **She then asks where the Doctor is and he just tells her to do what the Anne-droid says as it's word is law. Rose asks what he means by Anne-droid but someone calls out for everyone to get in position. He helps her up and she is wobbly but tells him she was travelling with the Doctor and Captain Jack, noting the Doctor wouldn't just leave her.**

"No, I wouldn't." Ten smiles a little.

"But if we were all together, how did we end up in different places?" Jack asks, confused.

 **Rose says she isn't supposed to be there but the man points out her name is on the podium. She takes her place next to him and Rose says she must be going mad saying it look like, before being cut off as it is announced the Anne-droid has been activated. The droid says welcome to the Weakest Link.**

"So that's Big Brother and the Weakest Link. Definitely Earth TV shows but who knows how far in the future." Donna notes.

"Wonder what Jack is going to get stuck on." Rose gives a half laugh.

 **The screen goes white and then some droids appear but they are very blurry. One says they have their work cut out for them and the other replies that he is sort of handsome with a good lantern jaw.**

"Only sort of handsome?" Jack looks insulted.

"Even droids think they have their work cut out for them to make you look good." Donna sniggers.

 **The first droid says that lantern jaws are so last year.**

"Hey! I don't like this episode." Jack pouts.

 **A pair of droids - one tall and thin, one short and curvy - have Jack lying on an examination couch. There is a rack of clothes nearby. Jack asks where he is and they tell him they are giving him a brand new image. Jack says he was with the Doctor before getting distracted and asking what's wrong with what he is wearing.**

"Not the time." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes." Jack replies with a frown.

"You look fine, what do droid know?" Rose assures him. He winks at her.

 **One droid tells him it's all very twentieth century and asks where he got the denim. He replies it was from the Top Shop in Cardiff. She calls it a classic design. The other one says they will need to find him some new colours and get rid of the Oklahoma farm boy thing he has going on. They both stand by a machine and one tells him to stand still and let the defabricator do it's work.**

"Defabricator?" Jack asks a little nervously. Nine and Ten both snigger.

"Does exactly what you think it does." Nine answers.

 **Jack asks what a defabricator does and a beam shoots out disintegrating all his clothes. He asks if he is naked in front of millions of viewers and both droids answer an affirmative.**

"Well at least Jack is happy where he landed." Martha laughs.

"Now you know what you ladies are missing." Jack winks at them.

"Ah, if only I'd known before I picked this one up." Rose snickers as she nods her head at Nine. He mock scowls at her but simply tightens his grip around her and then glares at Jack.

 **Jack smirks and tells them their viewing figures just went up. Back in the Big Brother house, the Doctor is checking his surroundings with the sonic screwdriver. He says he can't open it and the blonde woman who helped him up explains it's a deadlock seal and has been ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when the contestants all walked out.**

"Damn deadlock seals." Nine moans.

"Five hundred and four? People aren't bored of it yet?" Donna scoffs.

"Really annoying that screwdriver can't do deadlock seals." Mickey sighs.

 **The Doctor walks over to a mirror and asks about that. She explains it's exoglass and you would need a nuclear bomb to get through. He tells her not to tempt him.**

"Where exactly were you planning on getting this nuclear bomb?" Sarah Jane asks him in amusement.

"No idea, I'm sure I'd come up with something." Nine shrugs.

 **The woman then says she knows you aren't supposed to talk about the outside world but asks if people like her and introduces herself and Lynda with a Y. The other Linda got evicted because she damaged a camera.**

"Ah, blowing things up gets you out of there. Just your sort of style." Rose laughs.

"Oi! I don't blow that much stuff up." Nine protests.

"It's still rule breaking and you love that." Sarah Jane grins.

"Well yes, but who doesn't love rule breaking?" Ten grins back widely.

 **The Doctor tells her he doesn't remember. She asks if that means she's nothing and says that people sometimes get that far by being insignificant. He amends his previous statement to people think she is sweet. She seems flustered and asks if she is really sweet. He tells her she is dead sweet.**

"That's very nice of you." Rose smiles approvingly.

"I can be nice." Nine reminds her.

"You're just usually not." Mickey smirks.

 **She thanks him and he wanders over to another wall asking if there should be a garden outside. Lynda tells him nobody has a garden anymore, then asking if he has one. He says he only has the TARDIS.**

"You're remembering." Martha grins.

 **Lynda tells him it's the amnesia and asks where they got him. He says they had just left Raxacoricofallapatorius and gone to Kyoto in 1336 then only just escaped.**

"Japan? Can't wait for that." Rose says enthusiastically.

"So this isn't long after the last one then?" Jack notes. "There seems to be no pattern in the time skips between each one."

 **There is a flashback to the TARDIS where Rose and Jack are laughing. The Doctor says they were together and laughing then there was a white light coming through the walls. Rose is shown getting sucked through the wall. The Doctor ends with him waking up in the house.**

"That should be impossible. No ordinary game show transmat could get through the TARDIS." Nine frowns.

"So something else is going on behind the scenes? Well that sounds about right." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Something very big. It would take ridiculous amounts of power to transmat three people from the TARDIS." Nine explains. Ten remains silent but his grip tightens on Rose's hand. She squeezes back trying to offer comfort but not sure what for.

 **Lynda says that is the transmat beam and how they pick the housemates. The Doctor explains that he isn't just a passing traveller and the beam was fifteen million times more powerful so something else is going on. The Doctor speaks into one of the Eyes on the walls and says the latest update from the Big Brother house is he is getting out, then finding his friends and finding them.**

"Aww, I've moved from stray pretty boy to friend. I'm honoured Doc." Jack grins.

"Don't push your luck." Nine retorts but he grins too. "I'm still waiting for that drink you know."

 **A man goes over to a woman who is using the same console bank as on Satellite five.**

"That looks like Satellite five?" Rose asks in astonishment.

"Well with five hundred floors I guess it is the perfect place to run games shows." Martha shrugs. Rose looks over at Ten and remembers what he said about visiting more than once. Maybe this big power behind the transmat is what caused him to regenerate. He glances at her but doesn't give anything of his feelings away.

 **He asks to have a word and she says when she's finished what she's doing. He has the Weakest Link on her screen. In the game, Rose leans over to Rodrick saying she needs to find the Doc but he cuts her off and tells her to shut up and play the game. Rose decides she is going to play to win.**

"Not that I doubt your intelligence, but this far in the future, a lot of the questions may not be anything you know or have even heard of." Nine reminds her gently.

"Well, my only other option is going out quickly and who knows where I would end up then." She shrugs. "I guess I should pay attention in case this ends up happening in our future."

 **The Anne-droid starts asking questions. Rose gets her easy maths question right and Rodrick banks £20. As it goes round, Rose starts laughing. When it gets to her next question the screen cuts back up to floor 500 and on the monitor she is shown saying she has no idea. The woman asks why Rose is laughing and then says she thinks she knows. The man says he has a housemate who appeared out of nowhere and notes it is as if the games are running themselves.**

"Oh great. That means somebody brought us in particular there for a reason." Rose groans. "And that reason is not going to be good."

 **Back with Jack he is posing and one of the droids says it is the buccaneer look.**

"Very dashing if I do say so myself." Jack grins happily. "Needs a little colour though."

 **He says he isn't sure about the vest and asks about a little colour to lift it. The droid tells him to never wear black with colour and moves on to jackets. He says he likes the first one and it tells him it's a bit too much Hell's Angel.**

"Sounds perfect." Jack winks.

"Angel? Definitely not you." Rose grins.

 **It hands him a shorter jacket saying it's slimming and shows off the bum.**

"Well then. That's even better."

 **Jack says that works for him. The droid says that once they have the outfit they can move on to the face, asking if he has ever thought of cosmetic surgery. He says he has considered it to lift around the eyes and tighten the jaw.**

"Really? You'd go through plastic surgery? What if it went wrong and you ended up with three eyes or something? No head maybe. It'd be an improvement." Rose laughs.

"Oi!" Jack whines. "So many would weep if I lost my head."

 **The droid tells him to have a little more ambition. It takes the covering off its arm and has a chainsaw attached underneath, as it says to do something a little more cutting edge.**

"Well, these games just got a lot more dangerous." Mickey notes.

"They wouldn't kill contestants on live TV." Donna scoffs but without much actual belief.

 **The contestants are choosing the weakest link of the round. The Anne-droid asks Rose what she does and she says she is a traveller. It asks if that is another way of saying unemployed which Rose denies but when pressed for a job she says she doesn't really have one.**

"That's not my fault though. I did have a job and it got blown up." Rose protests.

 **It asks why she chose Fitch and Rose says she got a few of the questions wrong to which the droid retorts she would know all about that.**

"Well they certainly got her personality correct." Rose mutters mutinously. Nine smothers a laugh.

 **Rose points out she can't vote for herself. Fitch is in tears, begging to try again. The Anne-droid says that Broff was the Weakest Link but votes out. She opens her mouth and a beam comes out vaporising Fitch.**

"Oh my god!" Rose cries. Everyone else looks horrified.

"You guys need to hurry up and get out of there." Martha states worriedly. Obviously they knew the Doctor and Rose managed to get out but that didn't mean Jack did.

 **The floor manager says they've gone to adverts and Rose is asking what just happened. Rodrick explains she was the weakest link so she gets disintegrated.**

"How can he say that so calmly?" Sarah Jane asks.

"It's part of their everyday life now." Nine sighs sadly.

"But when this first began, they can't have accepted being disintegrated just for losing a game?" Donna looks confused.

"It doesn't sound like they have much choice. Lynda said they get chosen not that they chose to do this. The transmat seems to just pick up random people whether they want this or not." Sarah Jane realises.

 **Rose is horrified that she voted for Fitch and calls them all sick, not wanting to play anymore.**

"Rose, don't. I don't think that will end well for you." Nine warns her, frustrated he can only comment in here where it's useless.

 **Broff says he can't play anymore. He runs across the studio. The Anne-droid calls out you are the weakest link and he is disintegrated as well. Rodrick warns Rose that it's play or die.**

"It's also play and die for all but one." Jack says in disgust.

"So, whoever gets evicted from the house is probably also disintegrated." Marth realises.

"If that is satellite five there are five hundred floors on that. How many games could they run at once? How many people are dying each day?" Rose's eyes go even wider.

 **Back in the Big Brother house, Lynda tells the Doctor they have to all gather on the sofa. He replies he is busy trying to get out and she tells him that if he doesn't then they all get punished. He stops what he is doing and reluctantly flops down on the sofa saying he might get voted out. The man calls him stupid saying he isn't eligible as he has only just arrived.**

"Well if someone pulled me there for a reason, I assume they wouldn't let me be disintegrated." Nine ponders out loud.

"Assumptions can be dangerous." Sarah Jane smile slightly.

"Don't say you know you're fine. You don't know that then." Rose warns him.

 **Everyone holds hands while the Doctor pulls various faces of boredom. It's announced that Crosbie is evicted and the Doctor leans right back looking even more bored. Lynda and the other man are apologising to Crosbie. The voice announces she has ten seconds to make her farewells. Lynda promises not to forget her and the bloke thanks her for cooking. A door to a short white corridor opens, with another door at the far end.**

"Well, there's your way out." Donna notes.

"Just gotta get there without being disintegrated." Mickey adds darkly.

 **Crosbie and Lynda make an arch, and Crosbie walks through. The Doctor comments that it's only a game show and that she will probably make a fortune in the outside world. Lynda asks what he means on the outside and then she and Strood run back to the sofa to watch Crosbie.**

"They actually watch them being disintegrated?" Martha says in disgust. "Spend weeks making friends and then run to watch them disintegrated?"

"It's probably in the rules." Ten spits. Everyone looked over at him in mild surprise given his silence so far.

 **The Doctor is genuinely confused when he asks what they are waiting for and why they don't let her go. Lynda tells him that isn't funny. There is a countdown and then a beam comes down from the ceiling and hits Crosbie. After a few moments, she vanishes in a puff of smoke. The Doctor is now interested and asks what that was. Lynda says she has been evicted from life.**

"What the hell? There is no way people would sign up for this, it has to be involuntary but why haven't people tried to do something?" Donna asks.

"History has gone wrong again. Obviously when we fixed it last time it didn't go on as it should have done which means this has been planned for a very long time." Nine says darkly.

 **On floor 500 , the man is saying nobody programmed the transmat or selected new contestants and that it is exactly like the stories. She tells him he needs a session off. He tells her he would if she'd take one with him. She tells him not to start that again either.**

"Poor bloke." Jack laughs.

 **He goes on to say the rumours go back decades that something is hidden underneath the transmissions. She says the controller would know and he points out that maybe she can't see it, allow for human error. The woman says she doesn't think the controller has been human for years.**

"The controller? So someone or something is overseeing this and is on the Satellite." Rose states.

"Well, we'd better get up there quick." Jack says, eager to get out of that game.

 **Screen shows a human woman has fibre optic filaments coming out of her head and torso. She is counting up to twenty and then says transmit.**

"That's worse than last time." Rose wrinkles her nose.

 **Back in the Big Brother house, the Doctor asks if they are insane for stepping right into the disintegrator. He wonders if being on telly is worth dying for. She stands up saying he is acting like they have a choice. He says he thought you had to apply and Strood tells him that's how they played in centuries back.**

"Well that's not stupid. Not dying in a game is rather sensible." Martha rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd much rather play our 'primitive' games than their versions." Rose agrees.

 **Lynda adds on that you get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential target. She says there are sixty Big Brother houses running. The Doctor is stunned repeating sixty. Strood shakes his head and says they've had to cut back. The Doctor is now outraged as he asks what the winners get. Lynda says they get to live, he asks if that is it and she asks if that isn't enough.**

"No. Everyone lives in fear that they could get chosen for these games and then have a very small chance of winning. They should at least get something more than just winning." Donna rants.

"I'm guessing whoever is running this doesn't care that much." Nine scowls.

 **The Doctor says that Rose is out there as a contestant and it's time he got out. He asks what Linda got evicted for and Lynda reminds him it was damage to property. He asks like this as he points his screwdriver at a camera causing it to blow up.**

"There's the Doctor we all know and love." Rose laughs.

"I'd say I hope you know what you're doing but I'm very sure you don't. This is just guesswork." Sarah Jane smirks at him.

"Sometimes, guesswork is all we have." Ten shrugs.

 **Back with Jack, he is in tennis whites saying they are too safe and decent. One droid says stage two ready and waiting. He tells them to bring it on. His clothes are disintegrated and the second droid says it's time for the face off. He asks if they mean competing with someone else.**

"Given that chainsaw and what we've seen so far, I'm going with literal face off." Nine tells Jack.

"That's what I was afraid of." He mutters. "I'm definitely reconsidering that plastic surgery now."

"You don't need it anyway." Rose assures him.

 **She corrects she means face off and starts up her chainsaw. The other droid says he would look good with a dog's head as a large pair of scissors start up. They suggest no head at all then stitching his legs to his chest. They says nothing is too extreme and it's to die for at which Jack raises an eyebrow.**

"Wish they didn't mean that quite so literally." Jack grumbles nervously. Ten hasn't mentioned actually seeing him in the future so he has no idea if he even survives this. If it's bad enough to cause the Doctor to regenerate it could well end up killing him but then he considers that Rose survived.

 **Jack says he doesn't want to have to want to shoot anyone.**

"Your naked? Where the hell could you be hiding a gun?" Donna looks at him, eyebrows raised. He simply smirks at her.

 **One cries that he is unarmed and the other says he is naked. He produces a small handgun from somewhere behind him.**

"Sorry I even asked." Donna mumbles.

 **One notes that it is a Compact Laser Deluxe as the other asks where he was hiding that. He tells it that it really doesn't want to know. It tells him to give it to her and he shoots each of their heads off in turn.**

"Ok, so that's me and Jack with a way out. Just Rose. That's going to be harder as you'll get shot if you move." Nine looks at her in concern.

"Well, we know I live through it so I'm sure you get there in time." Rose smiles up at him and he wonders in he will ever cease to be amazed at the level of faith she has in him.

 **On the Weakest Link, Colleen is disintegrated. The floor manager says they are going to the break with a reminder for a solar flare and Rose asks Rodrick why he voted for Colleen as she banked all the money. He says he wants to keep Rose in because she is stupid.**

"Oi!" Nine and Ten both cry out.

"Rose is not stupid." Sarah Jane protests. Rose gives her a grateful smile, which is returned, making a note to spend some more time with her at the next break.

"However, I'm grateful he is helping keep you in and therefore alive, despite his reasoning." Nine admits.

 **He continues saying that he wants her to be in the final where she can be disintegrated and he gets a stack load of credit courtesy of the Bad Wolf corporation.**

Everyone sucks in a breath. "Is that a warning or what?" Donna asks.

"No idea." Rose frowns. "But I'm sure we will find out."

 **Rose asks who Bad Wolf are and he tells her they run the Game Station. She asks why they are called Bad Wolf and he says he doesn't know but it's like an old Earth nursery rhyme and asking if it matters. Rose says she keeps hearing those words. It shows the flashbacks of all the times they have heard or seen the words.**

"It is following you around. No other explanation. But are they leading you there or telling you not to go there?" Jack looks at Rose and Nine. Both shrug at him.

 **Rose realises that if Bad Wolf is in charge then maybe she isn't there by accident. That someone has been planning it.**

"Doesn't mean you are completely safe." Nine warns.

 **In the Big Brother house the voice calls out that the Doctor has broken house rules and they have no choice but to evict him. He raises his fists in celebration. They give him ten seconds to say his goodbyes. He cheerily run to the door and waits, telling it to open up. Lynda tells him he is mad, like he wants to die. Strood reckons the Doctor was a plant to stir things up.**

"It is rather bizarre. Without knowing what we do you look very excited to die." Martha shakes her head in amusement.

"There isn't exactly time to explain to them." Nine shrugs.

 **The door opens and he bounds in. Strood runs over to the tv but Lynda keeps watching until the door closes. On the monitor the Doctor is yelling at them to disintegrate him. Lynda calls him bonkers.**

"She's not wrong." Mickey laughs. Ten rolls his eyes at him.

 **On the floor 500 monitor the Doctor is still shouting at them to disintegrate him. The woman says she told him to keep an eye on the Doctor not kill him. He says that the Doctor damaged property and it's an automatic process. Back in the room the machine shuts down and the Doctor says he knew someone brought him into the game for a reason. If they wanted him dead they would have transmatted him into a volcano.**

"Please don't give people ideas when they could actually do it." Rose rolls her eyes.

"They obviously don't want me dead." Nine grins.

"Yet. Maybe they haven't met you yet." Donna smirks.

"Oi!"

 **On floor 500 the woman asks what he did and he insists he did nothing. As the Doctor says they want him alive, he says it must be some sort of override. The Doctor says security may be less tight at that end an that he is getting out.**

"So that's you most likely out and Jack has a weapon now so he can get out." Martha smiles.

"Now you just have to find Rose, who could be anywhere." Mickey says.

 **The Doctor opens the white door. Lynda opens the other door. He asks Lynda to come with him and she says they aren't allowed. He points out that if she stays she has a fifty fifty chance of disintegration and he promises to get her out alive if she goes with him.**

Ten flinches at this statement. Rose looks over at him sadly, taking that to mean Lynda didn't make it. She squeezes his hand softly and he turns to smile at her sadly.

 **The Doctor says she is sweet and that from what he has seen of the world nobody votes for sweet. He holds out his hand and she takes it after a small pause. They run out of the game. The Doctor pauses and says he has been here before and states it is Satellite Five.**

"Finally making use of more than three floors." Donna notes.

"Lynda might have a better idea of what floors the games are on." Martha suggests hopefully.

 **He notes there are no guards and that makes a change. He opens another door and they go through. Lynda tells him nobody has called it Satellite Five in about one hundred years. He recalls that it was exactly one hundred years ago and that there was a bit of trouble upstairs he gave them a hand with.**

"Well that's one way of putting it." Rose laughs. "More than a little bit of trouble."

"We've had worse." Nine shrugs with a small smile.

"True enough."

 **Lynda is surprised he was here one hundred years ago and tells him he is looking good on it. He says he moisturises.**

"So did Cassandra, look what happened to her." Mickey laughs.

"You comparing me to Cassandra?" Nine raises his eyebrows at him. Mickey just laughs harder but doesn't respond.

 **The Doctor continues that there are funny readings. He wonders what they would need all the power for and Lynda says they are probably the first contestants to get out. He asks where his two friends could be and she says there are a hundred different games. He asks like what and she tells him there are ten floors of Big Brother alone. She lists off some games all of which have horrible endings.**

"They actually want to watch this stuff? It just gets worse the more she talks about it." Rose winces.

"Being blinded for not singing?" Donna looks horrified.

"Being turned into compost is actually relatively nice compared to the rest of this stuff." Sarah Jane looks equally horrified.

 **The Doctor looks disgusted while asking if she watches this stuff. Lynda says everyone does and asks why he doesn't. He says he never paid for his licence and she gasps, stating people get executed for that. He seems very unconcerned as he holds up his screwdriver and says to let them try. Lynda tells him he keeps saying things that don't make sense.**

"Well that's a given." Rose laughs.

"It's if you can understand him, I'd worry." Sarah Jane agrees.

"I'm not that bad." Nine protests.

"You are but he's worse." Donna snorts, pointing at Ten. "Talking at a mile a blinkin' minute." Ten pouts at her.

 **Lynda asks who he really is and he tells her it doesn't matter. She replies that it does when she's just put her life in his hands.**

"She makes a fair point." Jack nods.

 **He tells her he is just a traveller and believe it or not he is after a quiet life.**

"You'd get bored with a quiet life." Donna scoffs.

"Not necessarily." He looks over at Rose.

"You would." Rose affirms. "Besides, I love all of it, it'd just be nice to have a few off days. Not completely quiet though, you'd go even more bonkers."

"I more meant just travel, I could do without all the trouble." Nine defends.

"Not for long. Given how excited you get every time you guys run into trouble, you couldn't go for long without it." Sarah Jane smiles.

 **She asks if he is going to wander off again as soon as they get out of there and he agrees. She asks if she could go with him. He smiles slightly and says maybe she could. She quickly says she wouldn't get in the way and he replies he wouldn't mind if she did with a big grin.**

"Seriously? Do I need to lay down the same rules as I did for Jack? No flirting while I could die at any moment." Rose grumbles.

"I believe the rule was no oogling your backside while you could die." Jack puts in with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, no flirting or oogling while I could die." She amends.

"So you don't mind me flirting then?" Nine asks her.

"Well yeah, course I mind, but right then I don't have any claim on you." She shrugs. He had put up with her agreeing to stay in a hotel with Mickey, and bringing Adam on board, she had no right to argue about him bringing Lynda with them. He senses more to her statement but doesn't press further.

 **He agrees it's not a bad idea her coming with them but says that first they need to get out. He asks who's controlling the Satellite and Lynda turns on a light breaker. A sign lights up Bad Wolf Corporation as she says your lords and masters. He stares at it.**

"So whoever controls Bad Wolf has been setting this up? That's one hell of a lot of power to make those words follow you through time and space." Martha looks confused.

"Maybe that's who brought us here." Rose suggests.

 **On floor 500 Pavale and his lady colleague are watching the Doctor and Lynda on a monitor. He says she wins and the Controller needs to handle this. He asks her to find out how they got on board and turns to tell the Controller they have a problem. She tells them to keep working. He explains they have a security problem and again she tells him to keep working.**

"Not much of a controller then." Mickey frowns. "If she can't control the games."

"Maybe she can. Don't know how far this Bad Wolf stretches." Nine shrugs.

 **Pavale says he can't continue working with contestants outside the games and alarms not having gone off. She says no security, the games continue. He keeps trying by saying they can't just them the duo wander around and the Controller replies they are no one. The woman puts her hand on a door lock and the Controller stiffens in pain. She starts to apologise and the Controller says archive Six is out of bounds. The woman says she needs to check the transmat log and the Controller again replies it is out of bounds and no one may enter.**

"Well then, she's definitely covering something up. Something to do with our arrival." Jack grins.

"That's probably not a good thing." Sarah Jane tells him.

 **The Controller tells them to return to work and inform all staff a solar will flare soon. Jack is taking apart the Defabricator. He fashions himself a gun and then says the pleasure was all his which is the only thing that matters in the end.**

Donna hits him. "Ow!" He complains.

 **Jack runs out and calls the lift. He checks his wrist computer saying two hearts must be the Doctor. He asks which floor and gets in the lift.**

"Look at him scanning and getting to places quickly." Rose teases.

"He had the tech for it." Nine defends.

"Originally he was naked. He got the tech himself." Donna grins.

 **On an observation deck Lynda says she has never seen Earth from orbit before. It is covered in grey. The Doctor asks what happened to it and she says it's been like that ever since she was born.**

"In only a hundred years? Less than that if it's been like that since she was born." Rose frowns.

"Something went very wrong when we tried to fix it last time." Nine sighs. "Clearly humans never moved on as they should have done."

 **Lynda points out the Great Atlantic Smog Storm that's been going on for twenty years. They get news flashes when it's safe to breath outside. The Doctor asks if the population just sit there watching television. Lynda says ten thousand channels beam down from the Game Station.**

"So other than no longer having chips in their brains, it's not actually any better than a hundred years ago?" Martha realises.

"Apparently not." Jack raises an eyebrow.

 **The Doctor calls the human race brainless sheep being fed on a diet of, then cuts himself off to ask if they still have the programme where three people live with a bear.**

"Really not the time." Mickey scolds him. "Rose is still in those games and you're talking about tv shows."

"Not like she could die any second or anything." Sarah Jane rolls her eyes. Nine and Ten look down guiltily, Ten knowing that if he had been quicker, Rose wouldn't have been stuck with the Daleks.

 **Lynda realises he means Bear With Me and says she loves that one. The Doctor talks about a celebrity edition and then states that history has gone wrong again when he put it right last time. Lynda corrects that one hundred years ago is when it all went wrong. The station suddenly stopped broadcasting. The Doctor says he did that and she continues that nothing was left in its place. The whole planet froze, the economy collapsed and that was the start of a hundred years of hell.**

Nine looks even guiltier. "That's all my fault?"

"Our fault. I helped." Rose offers.

"I should have made sure everything moved on the way it should instead of just running again." He moans.

 **He looks out at Earth in horror as he states that he made this world. Back with Rose, Agorax is disintegrated, leaving Rose and Rodrick going head to head. He tells her that is the end of tactical voting and she is now on her own.**

"So if he hadn't been helping her she would be dead already." Mickey scowls at Nine. "While you're busy talking the day away."

 **On the observation deck Jack comes in and asks if there is any sign of Rose.**

"Thanks Jack." Rose smiles gratefully over at him that that was his first question.

"I always got your back Rosie." He winks.

"You don't trust me?" Nine looks down at her, hurt.

"Course I do. But you've spent most of the time jabbering away, even while scanning stuff. Jack's first question was where I am." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks if Jack can't track her down. He says she must still be inside the games which are shielded. The Doctor says if he can get the computer to work, she has to be somewhere. Jack tells him to hurry up as the games don't have a happy ending. The Doctor snaps back that he knows that. Jack hands over his wrist computer and says it's programmed to find her.**

"You have it programmed to find us?" Rose asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess so. Makes sense." Jack smiles up at her. A genuine smile with no flirting behind it. "Can't go leaving my friends behind." Ten flinches at this too. Despite his reasoning he regretted leaving Jack on that station.

 **The Doctor thanks him and Jack introduces himself to Lynda. The Doctor tells him to take the flirting outside.**

"You're not telling him off for flirting while you're in danger." Nine grumbles playfully.

"Well there isn't anything he can do at the moment." Rose grins. "He's given you all the help he has on him."

"You just enjoy picking on me."

"That too." She grins up at him and he kisses her softly.

 **Jack protests that he was just saying hello and the Doctor points out that for him that is flirting.**

"He makes a fair point." Martha laughs.

"True enough." Jack shrugs, looking amused.

 **Lynda says she isn't complaining. The Doctor says it's not compatible and the stupid system doesn't make sense. He thrusts the wrist computer at Lynda and tries to pull the front plate of the console off. Jack steps in to help. They get it off and the Doctor notes that it should be a basic broadcast and the systems are twice as complicated as they should be. Something else is going on and Jack asks what. The Doctor says he doesn't know but Bad Wolf is tied up with him as some sort of trap with Rose stuck inside it.**

"Ah, there's that concern I was looking for." Rose teases quietly. She knew he always worried about her really even if he hid it well.

"You know I…" He begins but she nods, looking at him fondly.

 **With Rose they start the head to head and Rose gets the first question wrong. The Doctor says he has found her and when he states the floor, Lynda tells him she is with the Anne-droid and they really need to get out of there.**

"I swear by you will be the first human to give me a heart attack." Nine mutters playfully.

"This one isn't my fault." She protests. He smirks.

"But given how jeopardy friendly you are, no wonder you appeared in the game that has Lynda really worried. The worst game you could have picked as you could have been dead in two minutes flat. You're lucky someone wanted to help you even for selfish reasons."

"I might be jeopardy friendly but I make up for it with extraordinarily good luck." She grins.

 **Rodrick gets his second question wrong but Rose gets her second one correct leaving them at one each. The Doctor urges on the lift and then Rodrick gets the third question right and Rose gets hers wrong.**

"Come on Rose." Sarah Jane smiles at her.

 **Rodrick gets the fourth one wrong as does Rose. The Doctor, Lynda and Jack burst out onto the correct floor as the Anne-droid can be heard asking Rodrick his last question. Screen switches to him and then back to the trio as he gets the answer wrong. Jack tells the Doctor to stand back so he can blast it but the Doctor says he can't as it's made of Hydra combination. In the game the Anne-droid asks Rose the last question and she gets it wrong. Rodrick celebrates as the Doctor works on the lock.**

"Leaving that the tiniest bit close." Martha winces.

"Just remember those answers for if this really happens when you guys get back." Jack smiles encouragingly. Rose nods at him, having already committed the answers to memory.

 **Rose calls out that she isn't meant to be there and she needs to find the Doctor. She keeps calling out he wouldn't just leave her as the Anne-droid announces Rodrick as the strongest link. He will be transported home with a bunch of credits and he thanks it. Rose cries that the game is illegal as the Doctor bursts in calling to Rose and then to stop the game. The Anne-droid continues saying Rose leaves with nothing and Jack calls to stop the game.**

"Careful or it will shoot you." Rose calls to Jack looking worried.

"I've got a bigger gun." He smiles.

 **The Doctor says he orders them to stop the game. Rose slips around the podium yelling for them to watch out as it's armed. She runs for the Doctor but just before she reaches him the Anne-droid shoots her leaving a pile of dust.**

"What?" Jack looks from the screen to Rose in horror. "What the hell just happened?" He demands, now looking at Ten.

"She travelled with you so she can't be dead." Points out Sarah Jane, whose hands were covering her mouth.

"Rose isn't dead." Ten confirms, although his grip on her hand has definitely increased.

"I was too slow." Nine whispers.

"I'm fine." Rose tells him, hugging him so he knows she is right there next to him.

"I was too slow." Rose thinks he doesn't seem to have registered that she was with him in the future. "It doesn't matter what that thing was, we thought it would kill you and I was too slow to stop it." His arms reflexively loosen and tighten around her as if he can't make up his mind whether to hold her tight or push her away from him.

"Lets just keep watching. He says I'm not dead so let's get to the part where you guys discover this." Rose suggests.

 **Jack yells what did they do to her as the Doctor falls to his knees beside the dust and just stares at it. Rodrick uses the floor manager as a shield as Jack aims his gun at them. She calls for security. Jack keeps yelling for them to back off. The Doctor picks up a pinch of the dust. A guard grabs the Doctor's arm and Jack aims his gun at the guard telling him to leave the Doctor alone. The guard aims a gun at the Doctor's head, who still hasn't even attempted to get himself free. Two guard then grab Jack by the arms and arresting him while he yells at the floor manager that they killed her with their stupid freaking game show.**

Rose slips from the Doctor's grip and nods to Sarah Jane who quickly takes her place beside Nine. Rose goes over to Jack and pulls him into a bear hug. Still stunned it takes him a few seconds to respond but then he lifts her up and spins her around.

"God Rosie, you could have died." He mumbles in her hair.

"I'm fine Jack." She smiles slightly at how much it is affecting them even now, when she is fine and they know she lives through this. Not that she is pleased they're in pain, but it's nice to see how much Jack cares for her. Once he sets her down again she kisses his cheek and goes back to sit next to Nine. He hasn't really moved and she snuggles into his side where his arm automatically fits around her shoulders. Once everyone is settled back down they turn back to the screen.

 **The Doctor is thrust up against a cell fence and a guard pats him down, taking the screwdriver. He asks him the purpose of the device but the Doctor doesn't answer. The three of them are sat in a line and a guard then asks how they got on board. Lynda tells him to leave them alone.**

"Go Lynda." Martha cheers, trying to lighten the mood.

"I suppose it is your turn to pick up a stray." Rose tries to tease but Ten simply doesn't respond, trying to stop himself wincing, and Nine doesn't seem to hear her.

 **The guard grabs her face and says he is asking the Doctor. There is no response and then the Doctor's mug shots are taken, front and both profiles. A guard tells them they will be taken to a Colony and held without trial and they can't appeal. A second guard unlocks the door and the Doctor says let's do it. Jack leads the fight out. Jack reclaims the defabricator and the Doctor gets his screwdriver. Lyndra picks up the guard's weapons.**

"Should I be concerned that you two seem to have a breakout routine preplanned?" Rose asks in amusement. Nine finally cracks a small smile.

"Given how frequently it happens you should probably be more concerned if we didn't have one planned." He smirks.

"Good point." Donna laughs.

 **On floor 500 Pavale states they are now in trouble as the trio get in the lift and head to floor 500. The Doctor also has a gun in hand. Pavale set an alarm off and tells them to clear the floor as he is on his way up. Nobody moves until he adds that he has a gun. The woman addresses the Controller and tells her to close the lift. She keeps on about the solar flare and Pavale shouts that he will kill her. The lift arrives and Jack tells everyone to move away from the desk and not to try anything clever.**

"Well that's one hell of an entrance. Since when do you hold guns?" Martha turns to Ten in puzzlement, his hatred of guns well known.

"When I think somebody killed Rose. But I didn't plan on actually using it, it's more for show." He shrugs. "Easier to get quick answers when people are scared."

 **The Doctor demands to know who is in charge but the Controller just keeps counting. He states the Satellite is more than a Game Station and when she doesn't reply demands to know who killed Rose. She still doesn't reply and Pavale informs him of this. As he begins to speak the Doctor turns the gun on him and he pleads with him not to shoot. The Doctor throws his gun at Pavale and tells him not to be thick, he was never going to shoot.**

"Well, in their defence, they don't know that and you looked rather terrifying." Mickey points out.

"All they've seen is a very, very upset pair of men with guns storm their office, not exactly the regular passifict look." Donna adds.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for their rubbish. Even if I were in a killing mood, I'm not going to kill people who have answers." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **He calls to Jack that they have more guards coming and to secure the exit. Then he turns back to Pavale and asks what he was saying. Pavale points out nervously that he has the gun and the Doctor impatiently tells him to shoot him and then demands to know why she can't answer. Pavale asks if he can put the gun down and the Doctor, even more impatiently, says he can if he wants but to hurry up.**

"Seriously, can he stop asking stupid questions?" Nine growls.

 **He thanks him and puts it down before saying the Controller is linked to the transmissions and as the Doctor isn't a member of staff she doesn't recognise his existence.**

"It's not like she answered him either and he is a member of staff." Rose points out.

"But it seems like she's not in control, so either it's just a programme that is stopping her responding or something doesn't want to talk to you." Jack looks at Nine.

"Well, I've obviously been brought for a reason so I doubt it's that she doesn't want to talk to me." Nine reasons.

 **The Doctor asks her name and Pavale doesn't know it saying she was installed at five years old.**

"They ruined a child's life! She can't have chosen this, not at five years old." Rose cries, looking outraged.

 **Jack says the door is sealed so they should be safe for ten minutes or so. The Doctor tells him to keep an eye on them and Pavale says he agrees something is going on and tells him he has kept a log of unauthorised transmats and encrypted signals. The Doctor tells him to show him as Jack tries to get into Archive Six. The woman tells him it is out of bounds and Jack holds up his guns asking if he looks like an out of bounds kinda guy.**

"Well, you look like you love getting into out of bounds places." Mickey laughs.

"Definitely." Jack grins wickedly.

 **The door opens. Jack goes in and walks up to the Tardis.**

"Oh good." Nine breathes. Now he can go and get Rose wherever she's gone.

"Oh yeah, in all the panic I almost forgot about the TARDIS." Donna confesses.

"At least it was brought to the Satellite as well." Sarah Jane smiles. Things were finally looking up a little.

 **Jack closes the door behind him and spots Rose's jacket hung over the side. He stares at it for a second and then operates the console. After a few second he does a double take and says what the hell. Outside, the woman tells the Doctor to let them out if he isn't holding them hostage as the staff are terrified. He retorts that these are the same staff who murder hundreds of people every day. She replies that they are just doing their jobs.**

Everyone makes disgusted sounds at that sentence.

"So murder is a job now but you get killed for not paying a TV licence." Nine spits.

 **The Doctor tells her she has just lost the right to even talk to him. The power drops. Pavale explains it's the solar flare and the Controller calls for the Doctor. The woman calls the Doctor and he tells her it can wait until she tells him the Controller wants him. The Controller keeps calling out as she clearly can't see. The Doctor announces he is hear and she tells him the solar flare is hiding her. Her master's always listen but the flare hides her.**

"So she has to act like a computer anytime except for a solar flare?" Martha covers her mouth.

 **He asks who her masters are and she says they wired her head and the name is forbidden. They control her thought but she could hide the Doctor in the games as they don't watch the programmes. He says his friend died in the games and she says it doesn't matter.**

Nine and Ten both let out explosive noises of contempt. Ten's eyes flash and everybody attributes it to the comment, not what is coming.

"Of course it bloody matters. It's the most important thing going on right now." Nine growls out.

 **He tells her not to dare say that. She continues that they have been hiding in the dark space and growing stronger, shaping humanity for hundreds of years. He demands to know who they are and she says they fear the Doctor. The power comes back on before he gets an answer to his last demand to know who her masters are. The Doctor turns to Pavale and asks when the next solar flare is and he tells him not for another two years. Jack comes out and announces he has found the TARDIS.**

"Which in turn has worked something out if Jack's reaction is anything to go by." Rose smiles.

"As long as he doesn't think we are leaving." Nine scoffs.

"Never." Jack grins. "Not when we still don't know who we think killed Rosie."

 **The Doctor says they are not leaving and Jack agrees but says the TARDIS worked it out, telling him he will want to watch this. The Doctor turns to watch and Jack asks Lynda to stand in a spot. She says she just wants to go home and he assures her it will only take a second. She does and he asks if everyone is watching and then a beam comes down and Lynda vanished. The Doctor cries out that he killed her and Jack disagrees. Another beam brings her back in a different spot and he explains it's actually a transmat beam. Then pointing out this means Rose is still alive. Jack and the Doctor hug.**

Nine finally relaxes properly upon hearing the news. Knowing it and seeing it are very different things he realises with more clarity than ever before.

"So none of those people died in the games? Then what happens to them? They obviously aren't beamed back to Earth as everyone thinks they die." Martha points out. "Why would they need to transport that many people across space?" Everyone looks at her, slowly realising that just living through the beam may not necessarily be a good thing.

"Way to ruin the mood with that wonderful brain of yours." MIckey teases.

 **Screen cuts to Rose unconscious. She wakes up and looks around. She looks in surprise at something and mutters that it can't be. The view changes to a blue lens.**

"But...that's impossible." Nine stutters out. He rounds on his future self. "How can this be possible?!" He half shouts. Ten looks at him in sorrow.

"One survived. Fell through space and then built the Daleks again with the humans." He says quietly though everyone can hear him. Gasps run around the room as they realise it is definitely not good for those who get beamed over. Rather than dying they get turned into Daleks. Death would be better, Rose thinks.

"It was all for nothing then." Nine slumps back in his seat, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Not nothing." Ten tells his younger self. "We saved the universe."

"They came back." Nine bites out. "We lost everything yet they come crawling back." Rose hugs him tightly and he clings to her like a lifeline.

 **Rose stumbles up and backs away, into a wall. She says she saw it die and tries to go sideways but a plunger blocks the path. On the Satellite, the Doctor is saying Rose is out there somewhere and the Controller calls out some coordinates. He starts typing them into the computer while telling her to stop because her masters will hear her. She keeps going and then disappears into a puff of smoke. She appears on a ship and says the Daleks can kill her as she has brought their destruction. She is exterminated.**

"She sacrificed herself to give us the coordinates, but you didn't get them all." Jack groans.

"It narrows it down a lot though." Nine points out. "Besides, that bloke said he kept a log of all unauthorised transmissions. Maybe that has the coordinates in."

"I'm grateful and all, but why haven't these Daleks killed me yet?" Rose asks.

"Not sure, maybe they know you're linked to me." Nine shrugs, grateful for the same thing.

 **Pavale hands Jack a disk and says the final coordinates may be on there. Jack thanks him and introduces himself. The Doctor tells him there is a time and a place for that.**

"He really has a point." Rose rolls her eyes at Jack.

"I was just introducing myself." He defends, hands in the air but a grin on his face.

"I thought we covered that earlier, for you, that is flirting." Donna raises her eyebrows at him.

"Well, yeah, maybe, but it's rude not to introduce yourself." Jack smirks.

 **The woman asks if the whole thing has been a disguise and the Doctor confirms someone has been playing a very long game, even installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Jack hands the Doctor something and tells him to click on it. The Doctor points it at a holographic screen and does, a picture of the solar system comes up and Jack says that is where the transmissions have been going. The woman says there is nothing there but the Doctor corrects that it only looks like nothing as the Satellite is hiding another signal underneath the transmissions.**

"Very clever, a lot of power and they have Rose. Not a good combo." Jack frowns.

"We have the TARDIS, we can be there in seconds." Nine shrugs.

 **Pavale asks what the signal is doing and the Doctor says hiding something sat right on top of Earth. He cancels the signal and a large ship appears and then zooms out to reveal a whole lot more. Jack says he knows those ships but they were destroyed. The Doctor seems not to know how to react and states that they obviously survived. Lynda asks who they are but he just lists numbers totalling that there is almost half a million of them. Pavale asks again what they are and he says Daleks.**

"Half a million?" Jack breathes.

"They've had hundreds of years to rebuild." Ten says quietly.

"How the hell do you make it out of this one?" Martha asks.

"A miracle." He replies, half a smile on his face, a big contrast to his counterpart who is still staring stonily at the screen while clinging to Rose.

 **On the Dalek ship one announces they have been detected and another one says to open communications channel. The first one orders Rose to stand. A holo screen pops up showing floor 500. The Doctor pulls a disgusted face before getting control of himself. One of the Daleks says it will speak to the Doctor who replies sarcastically that's nice and waves hello.**

"Oh dear. When that sarcasm comes out even the Daleks should be running." Donna mutters.

 **The Dalek on screen says the Dalek stratagem nears completion and that the Doctor will not intervene. The Doctor's voice goes cold as he asks why that is. The Dalek answers that they have his associate. He swallows and his face lowers slightly without taking his eyes off the screen. The Dalek says he will obey or Rose will die. The Doctor stares for a second before saying no. Everyone of floor 500 whips around to look at him.**

"No?" Jack looks at him eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm not obeying. They aren't killing Rose and they aren't going to win." Nine states coldly. Rose grins up at him.

 **The Dalek tells him to explain himself. He simply says no again. The Dalek asks what is the meaning of the negative and he says it means no. It says Rose will be destroyed and he says no again, more forcefully and standing up this time. Then explains he is going to rescue her. He is going to save Rose from the middle of a Dalek fleet and then save Earth before finishing off by wiping every Dalek out of the sky.**

"Nothing too difficult then." Donna remarks sarcastically.

"Just another day at the office." Nine agrees, his eyes not moving from the screen.

 **The Dalek states he has no weapons, defences or plan and the Doctor agrees before saying it scares them to death. He addresses Rose who says yes Doctor. He tells her he is coming to get her before pointing the screwdriver at the screen and it disappears. The Dalek states the Doctor is initiating hostile action. The second one orders the invasion of Earth and the third says the Doctor will be exterminated. All the Daleks start saying exterminate and then the screen goes black.**

"Put the next one on Jack!" Rose tells him urgently. He obeys quickly and they all settle down to watch the second part.

"I really hate these two part ones. No good for my nerves." Sarah Jane laughs lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Parting of the Ways

 **It opens with the Dalek saying Rose understands the Doctor and will predict his actions. Rose protests that she doesn't know before adding that she wouldn't tell them even if she did.**

"You tell 'em Rose." Mickey grins.

"I suppose I could have just said he is going to do exactly what he said he would do." She returns the grin.

 **It repeats the order predict and a second Dalek says the TARDIS has been detected. The first orders the launch of missiles and Rose cries out the TARDIS has no defences, they will kill him. The Dalek says she has predicted correctly. On the TARDIS Jack says they have an incoming. The Dalek missiles strike the Tardis, and there is a big fireball in the vacuum of space.**

"What was that?" Sarah Jane asks, looking impressed.

"We still have the extrapolator." Nine smirks.

"I thought it wasn't compatible." Donna points out.

"It can work to produce the forcefield on its own that's what it's for, I'm assuming he expanded it so it surrounded the TARDIS not just a single person." Jack explains.

 **Jack states the extrapolator is working and they have a fully functional forcefield, joking about saying that when you're drunk. The Doctor says for his next trick and the TARDIS materialises around Rose and the nearest Dalek.**

"Good landing." Rose smiles at him.

 **The Doctor yells at Rose to get down. The Dalek calls out exterminate. It fires and misses then Jack takes out the Dalek with the defabricator. Rose cries out they did it and the Doctor hugs her. She says it feels like she hasn't seen him in years.**

"Definitely too long." Nine agrees.

"Nice shot." Donna compliments Jack. "You got another half a million bullets?"

"Nope. That works on energy, probably only has a few shots in it."

 **The Doctor says he told her he would come and get her, Rose says she never doubted it. He replies that he did and asks if she is ok. She replies that she is and asks about him. He says he's not bad but been better. Jack comes over and asks if he gets a hug, Rose tells him to come here. Jack says he meant the Doctor before laughing and pulling Rose into a hug and welcoming her home.**

"And to think I missed you." Rose rolls her eyes at Jack but grins at him too. He winks.

 **Rose says she thought she would never see him again and he points out she was lucky as the gun is now drained of energy and a useless bit of junk.**

"Great, down to no weapons in the middle of a Dalek fleet. How come you haven't left yet?" Martha asks.

"Gotta go meet the neighbours." Nine smirks. "I wanna know how they survived anyway and what their end game is currently."

 **Outside the Daleks have surrounded the TARDIS. Inside they are examining the destroyed Dalek. Rose points out the Doctor told her they were extinct. Jack says that one minute they were the greatest threat to the universe and the next minute they were gone. The Doctor says they went off to fight a bigger war. Jack exclaims he thought that was just a legend.**

"One of the greatest and most important wars in the Universe, reduced to a legend." Nine sighs. "Most species have forgotten the Time Lord, or believe they never existed."

"Well, you're definitely hard to forget." Mickey laughs. "Both of you."

 **The Doctor says he was there, his people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them. He had thought it almost worth it and now they died for nothing.**

Rose leans her head on Nine's shoulder.

 **Rose points out there are thousands of them and they could hardly stop one. She asks what they are going to do. This shakes the Doctor out of his revire and he says it's not good standing around chin wagging, they should go and meet the neighbours. He walks out the door as Rose calls at him not to go out there. As he emerges all the Daleks cry out exterminate and shoot at him. The rays are stopped by a forcefield extending a good 3 metres out from the TARDIS.**

"Well, good thing you have the extrapolator." Donna mutters.

"I thought you said nobody could get in the TARDIS even if they tried." Martha points out.

"A few exceptions. Half a million Daleks are one of those exceptions." Ten shrugs. "A few on their own wouldn't be able to get in."

"That forcefield can hold them though?" Sarah Jane asks nervously.

"Sure." Nine grins.

 **The Doctor decides mocking them is a good idea, calling them useless and calling to the others they can come out as the forcefield can hold back anything. Jack corrects him almost anything. The Doctor smiles sarcastically and says he wasn't going to tell the Daleks that and Jack apologises.**

Sniggers echo around the room. "Not the time to be pedantic." Mickey laughs.

 **The Doctor reminds them he is known as the Oncoming Storm in legends of the Dalek homeworld. He says that even though they have had all emotions removed but he reckons there is a tiny bit of fear left, deep down and that it burns when they see him. He asks how they survived. A Dalek offscreen says they survived through him. The lights come up to reveal a giant Dalek casing, and a blue-skinned one-eyed mutant is visible.**

"The Emperor." Nine breathes.

"They have a hierarchy?" Mickey raises his eyebrows.

"Daleks are soldiers. They need someone to give the orders." Ten explains.

 **The Doctor tells Rose and Jack it is the Emperor. It says the Doctor destroyed them. The Dalek race died in his inferno.**

"Obviously not." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **It explains that his ship survived, falling through time. The Doctor says he gets it but the other Daleks all tell him not to interrupt. The Doctor tells them if there is one thing he can do, it's talk.**

"Tell me about it." Martha laughs.

"Hard to believe he actually thinks the one thing he can do is talk in that regeneration. It only gets worse." Donna agrees in amusement.

"Oi!" Ten protests. "I'm not that bad." Everyone gives him a look of disbelief and he mutters about being ganged up on.

 **He continues that he has five billion languages and they don't have a way of stopping him.**

"Lord help us, he'll be there for years if they just let him talk." Sarah Jane grins.

 **He adds that if anyone is going to shut up, it's them. Readdressing the Emperor he asks where they were. The Emperor explains that they waited in the dark, rebuilding as they quietly infiltrated systems of Earth over centuries. They harvested the prisoners, refugees and they were filtered, pulped and sifted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured.**

"Oh my god." Rose gasps. "They are actually part human. The last time one took any DNA from a human it went insane."

"I think these are insane." Nine corrects her gently.

 **The Doctor says they created an army from the dead and Rose points out they are half human. The Emperor says those words are blasphemy and all the Daleks chant at her not to blaspheme.**

"Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" Donna raises an eyebrow.

"Not till now." Nine shrugs.

 **The Emperor states that everything human has been purged so that they are pure Dalek. The Doctor asks when Daleks grew a concept of blasphemy. The Emperor tells him that he made new life and that he is the God of all Daleks. Other Daleks all chant worship him. The Doctor realises they are all insane from hiding in silence for so long. He adds it's worse than that, they are driven mad by the stink of humanity and they hate their own existence, making them more deadly than ever.**

"So it is sort of what happened with the one in the museum?" Sarah Jane asks.

"On a somewhat lesser scale and yet greater all at the same time. The one in the museum wanted to destroy itself because it began to feel emotions and it couldn't deal with them. These don't quite have emotions, they just hate the knowledge that they came from humans but it's not powerful enough to want to destroy themselves, just everything else. This also took centuries to occur. Obviously, some human concepts have remained, such as blasphemy and worship." Ten explains.

 **The Doctor says they are going and the Emperor says they may not leave his presence. A Dalek tells them to stay where they are and call out exterminate. The trio get back in the TARDIS, the Doctor giving them a smug smile as he closes the door and the Daleks start shooting at the forcefield. He leans against the doors inside for a few moments. The TARDIS materialises back on floor 500 and the Doctor instructs everyone to turn everything up and put the transmitters to full power. Snapping at them to do it now when nobody moves.**

"They are going to follow you." Martha points out. "Why go back to the Satellite?"

"Because the Daleks will go there anyway and kill anyone left onboard. If I'm going to stop them, it needs to be from there." Nine shrugs.

"We have a bit of a headstart." Rose points out, trying to be optimistic.

 **Pavale asks what it does and the Doctor tells him it stops the Daleks transmatting on board. He asks how they got on with contacting Earth. Pavale explains that all they did was suspend their license for stopping the programmes.**

"Oh my god." Donna snorts. "That's what humans are reduced to? Don't care if they die but stop the TV and bam that's awful."

 **The Doctor points out the planet is defenceless and then realises Lynda is still on board and asks why she is still there. She says she didn't want to leave him.**

Ten mutters to himself under his breath. If she had gone she would have lived.

 **The woman points out there weren't enough shuttles. There are people stranded on level zero. On floor Zero, Rodrick is trying to get hold of his money, he clearly cares about nothing else.**

"Urgh. What an idiot." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Pavale says the fleet is moving. The Daleks are on their way. On the Dalek spaceship the Emperor orders them to purify the Earth with fire and states that the planet will become his temple.**

"Hmmm. Daleks want temples now?" Rose looks confused.

"Even the Emperor himself is insane." Jack notes, wide-eyed.

 **On floor 500 the Doctor is pulling bits out of the conduits. He says the Daleks made a big mistake, asking what they have left him with. When nobody answers he states it's obvious, a big transmitter and if he can change the signal? Jack realises first and says he has to be kidding.**

"You're not serious?" Jack looks at Nine.

"I most definitely am." He gives Jack his manic grin.

 **The Doctor looks up, grinning maniacally and says give the man a prize. Jack asks if he means a Delta Wave. The Doctor exclaims a Delta Wave. Rose asks what that is and Jack explains that it's a wave of Van Cassadyne energy that fries your brain. Your head gets barbequed.**

"What about everyone on the station?" Donna asks.

"Should be fine once I refine the wave." Nine grins. Inwardly he is doing the same calculations and realising he will never been done in time. He grips Rose tighter reflexively. His older self said regeneration was coming up, he assumed that meant he didn't get this done in time and they stopped the Daleks some other way.

 **The Doctor confirms Satellite 5 can transmit a massive wave to wipe out the Daleks. Lynda tells him to get started and he points out that it should take about three days, while still frantically pulling wires out. He asks how long till the fleet arrive and Pavale says twenty two minutes.**

"So that's not going to work then?" Martha states anxiously.

 **The Dalek fleet is showing flying through space. Then Jack says they now have a forcefield so the Daleks can't just blast them out of the sky. Pavale asks if they know about the Delta Wave and Jack says they will have worked it out at the same time. He states he can concentrate the extrapolator on the top five levels so they will have to board on level 494 and fight their way up. Pavale asks who they are fighting and Jack says them.**

"They'll kill you!" Rose looks at him in horror.

"We need to buy enough time for the Doctor to get the Delta Wave ready or we all die." Jack tells her sadly.

 **Pavale asks what they are fighting with and Jack says they guards had guns with bastic bullets which is enough to blow a Dalek wide open.**

"You need to focus on the eye stalk. The Dalek forcefield will melt the bullets." Nine tells him, anxious for the former conman.

 **The woman points out there are five of them and the Doctor calls Rose over to help him so she corrects herself, there are four of them.**

"They are going to need all the help they can get." Rose points out.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get." The Doctor replies. "Do you really think I will be able to concentrate at all if you are down there fighting Daleks?"

 **Jack tells them to move it and isolate the lift controls as Lynda wanders over towards the Doctor. Pavale and the woman run off and Lynda tells the Doctor she just wanted to say thanks and she will do her best. He awkwardly looks at her and says he will too. They even more awkwardly shake hands and she moves away. Rose looks after her and then turns back to stripping wires, looking annoyed.**

"Ah, you can be jealous later Rosie." Jack smirks at her.

"Na, I'll be too happy we are alive later, might as well get it in now." She laughs.

 **Jack now comes over and says it has been fun but he guesses this is goodbye. Rose tells him not to talk like that and that the Doctor is going to do it.**

Rose looks at Jack now, tears in her eyes. Jack gives her a small smile.

"There are worse things to die for." He tells her.

"No." She mumbles.

 **He tells her she is worth fighting for and kisses her. Then he turns to the Doctor saying he wishes he had never met him as he was better off as a coward. Then he kisses the Doctor.**

"Ha! I didn't need to buy you that drink after all." Jack smirks triumphantly.

"Caught me by surprise is all." Nine rolls his eyes, fighting back the sadness threatening to engulf him that more people were dying for him.

"So much for superior Time Lord reflexes." Rose teases, realising what the two men were doing.

 **Jack stands back and says see you in hell before running off. Rose turns to the Doctor saying he will be alright. When he doesn't answer she looks sad. On floor Zero, Jack is standing on a pile of crates and fires a machine gun to get everyone's attention. He calls one last time for any more volunteers, there is a small group of them already beside him, as there is an army about to invade. Rodrick tells everyone not to listen to him as the Daleks disappeared thousands of years ago. The Floor Manager volunteers.**

"Rodrick really needs a reality check." Donna snorts.

"They wouldn't lie about an attack. Not when contestants and game show runners are all intermingled like that." Martha points out.

 **Jack thanks her and tells everyone that the Daleks will board on floor 494 and they will go up as far as he can tell. He adds that is not a promise so advices them to keep silent. He says if they hear fighting up above, if they hear them dying, then tell him Daleks aren't real. Jack, Lynda and the few volunteers all get in the lift.**

"Problem is, there are so many the Daleks have enough to go up and down." Sarah Jane notes sadly.

 **Back on floor 500 Rose and the Doctor are working. She says suppose but trails off and he asks what. She dismisses it but he presses she said suppose. She says that obviously he can't but she was thinking why he can't go back to last week and warn them. He reminds her that as soon as the TARDIS lands he becomes part of events. She says she thought it would be something like that.**

"So nothing we can do then?" Rose sighs.

"Not with the TARDIS. Don't need more reapers." Nine tells her. "Mind you, would be nice if they ate the Daleks.

 **The Doctor says there is another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take them away and let history take its course.**

"You wouldn't do that." Martha frowns.

"No, I wouldn't. I was pointing out that Rose didn't even think of it. Most humans would have wanted to get out of there." Ten smiles softly.

"I'm not leaving you." Rose tells him hotly. His smiles dims a little.

 **Rose says he wouldn't do that and he points out that she could ask and that it never even occurred to her. She says she is just too good. The Doctor says the Delta Wave is building and wonders how long it needs. They run to a console. He reads the screen and then bows his head.**

"That bad? Not going to be ready then?" Sarah Jane asks quietly. "You'll come up with something." She smiles confidently, knowing it isn't going to be that easy.

 **Rose asks how bad it is. Suddenly he turns to her and jumps up saying she is a genius, babbling about using the TARDIS to cross his old timeline.**

"You just said you can't do that." Mickey points out. Nine looks at Rose guiltily. She frowns for a second and then realises exactly what he is planning.

"Don't you dare! Don't even think about it!" She shouts at him.

"Rose…" He pleads.

"No! No! This is not ok. I'm not leaving you to and Jack to die." She glances over at Jack who is looking relieved at the Doctor's decision. "You want him to do this?"

"If it's not going to be ready, we are all gonna die Rose. If he can save you it's worth it." Jack tells her gently.

"That's not fair. You both are going to stay and fight but send me away. I told you I'd never leave you!" She turns sits back, not leaning against Nine's side as she was before.

 **They go into the TARDIS and he tells her to hold a button down and keep position. She asks what it does and he replies it cancels the buffers. He adds that if he is clever, and he is more than clever, he might just save the world or rip it apart. Rose says she'd go for the first one and he agrees. He tells her he needs to power up the Game Station and to hold on.**

"You're not even going to ask me!" She yells. "You're tricking me into being sent away!"

"I promised I'd protect you." He is yelling back now.

"It's my life and my choice. You don't get to make that decision for me!" Both of them are standing now, glaring at each other. Rose bites her lip and then moves over to sit with Mickey and Martha. Nine watches her before sinking sadly back onto the couch. Mickey wraps an arm around her.

 **The Doctor runs out and stops in the midst of his mares-nest of cables. He looks back at the Tardis then points the sonic screwdriver at it. The engines start. Rose calls out, asking if she can take her hand off as it's moving. She runs to the door begging him to let her out.**

Rose puts her face in her hands and both Doctors flinch slightly.

 **The Doctor watches sadly as the TARDIS dematerialises with Rose yelling inside. In the TARDIS a hologram appears stating it is Emergency Programme One. It states that if the message is activated then he is about to die. Rose cries out but it keeps going telling her he promised to look after her so the TARDIS is taking her home. She runs up to the side of it.**

Rose mutters under her breath and Mickey squeezes her gently. Sarah Jane gets up and sits down on Rose's other side. So the couch held Martha and Sarah Jane on the ends with Rose and Mickey in the middle. Jack gets up from the beanbag and goes to sit in Rose's spot between the two Doctors.

"You did what you had to." He says quietly, so Rose can't hear him.

"I know." Nine mumbles, his eyes still on Rose. "I wish there was another way. She'll never trust me again. I'll be lucky if she ever forgives me."

"Of course she will." Jack assures him. "That's just who Rose is. Let's get through this because I'm interested to see how on Earth you get out of this one. If it's bad enough you sent Rose away then I'm guessing you think there is no chance, yet we know you live, even if you have to regenerate, and we know she forgives you because she travelled with handsome number two." Ten winks at him. "Besides, you haven't even done it yet."

"But I would. She knows that. I'll never risk her life like that." Nine sighs.

 **The hologram says he bets she is fussing and moaning, calling it typical. He states that the programme means he is facing an enemy that should never get the TARDIS so let it die and gather dust. It says that if she wants to remember him then she can do one thing. He pauses and looks to the side exactly where she is standing and tells her to have a good life. He asks her to have a fantastic life for him.**

"There is no fantastic life without you in it." Rose bites out harshly.

"Better than no life at all." Ten tells her gently.

"No it's not!" She yells.

 **The hologram flickers out. She stares at it for a second and then dashes to the console saying he can't do this to her. She tries to use the console, begging it to take her back but the engines stop. She runs outside into the Powell Estate and then back inside. She begs it to fly and to help her.**

Both Doctors watch her sadly. She had sunk back into Mickey, face in her hands again but Nine spots her wiping her eye and realises she's crying. He desperately wants to go to her but knows he is the last person she wants right now. He needs to fix this but has no idea how. He can't even tell her he regrets what he will do because he doesn't and that will just upset her more.

Rose is torn. She wants to march right over there and slap him for sending her away and then hug him to make sure he is still beside her and not dying. Yet she can't bear to sit next to him when he sent her away. He had tricked her into being sent home where there was no life for her without him. She was furious, miserable and yet still so worried about him even though she knew he lived. The part of her not solely focused on the Doctor was also worried for Jack. The new Doctor hadn't mentioned whether Jack lived or died and that concerned her.

 **Rose finally gives up and goes outside. Mickey comes running down the road. He says he heard the engines and knew only one things makes that noise. He notices Rose is crying and asks her what's the matter. She doesn't respond but hugs him. On floor 494 Jack calls up to Rose that he has sent up some internal laser codes and asks if she can read them out to him. The Doctor says she's gone. Jack comments of all the times to take a leak.**

Some muffled laughter breaks out around the room despite the thick tension.

"Better now than when they arrive." Donna says. Jack shrugs and agrees with her.

 **Jack, visible on a screen, tells the Doctor to tell Rose to read him the codes when she gets back. The Doctor informs him she isn't coming back. Jack asks where she is and the Doctor tells him to get on with his work. Jack realises he took her home.**

"Didn't take me anywhere." Rose scowls. "Tricked me."

 **The Doctor agrees that he did and Jack asks if the Wave will ever be ready. The Emperor appears on another screen and tells the Doctor to give Jack the truth. It could easily be ready but no chance of refining it. The Delta Wave would kill every single thing in its path. It states all Daleks and humans will die by the Doctor's hand. Jack points out that the transmitter covers all of Earth.**

"So you kill the Earth or leave them to be turned into Daleks?" Martha gasps.

"Those are the choices I have to make. Just like I did in the Time War." Nine tells her, his voice quiet and anguished. The sorrow in his voice broke Rose's temper. She looks at him and sees the pain etched across his face, along with his older self. With a nod to Mickey and Sarah Jane she gets up and walks back across to the other couch. Jack immediately jumps up and Rose pulls him into a desperate hug. He returns it.

"I know you hate him sending you away but he loves you too much to watch you die." He whispers in her ear. "And so do I." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"Love you too. You are the brother I never had." She whispers back and then lets go of him. He sits back down on a beanbag and Rose settles between the two Doctors, She runs a hand gently over Nine's face and he breaks out of his revire.

"Rose." He breathes. His hand comes up and his fingertips brush away some stray tears. She tries for a smile. Her hand not on his face comes up to clutch his. Then they settle back against the couch.

"I'm still mad at you." She reminds him but her expression is soft and he lets out a light laugh.

"I expected as much." She then takes Ten's hand and he smiles at her.

 **The Emperor says if he is God, the creator of all things then what does that make the Doctor. The Doctor points out there are colonies of humans out there but they are the only Daleks. The whole Universe is in danger if he lets them live. He points out to Jack these are the decisions he has to make. He asks what Jack would do who replies that he sent Rose home, she is safe and then tells him to keep working. The Emperor points out it will exterminate Jack too who says he never doubted the Doctor and he never will. They grin at each other.**

"I figured I was going to die anyway." Jack shrugs. None of it seems quite real yet. It might sink in if he has to see his own dead body but until then he isn't sure how to feel. He is glad that Rose is safe, he couldn't bear to watch her die, anymore than he wants to watch the Doctor die, regenerate, whatever he does.

 **The Doctor turns to the Emperor and asks about Bad Wolf. It denies having anything to do with it. He says there are no secrets now but it still denies it.**

"Well that's weird. What could possibly be doing that then? Another force at work here?" Sarah Jane looks at the screen, confused.

"Maybe it was a warning." Mickey suggests.

"Yeah, but how did it get everywhere?" Donna asks. "If it wasn't the Doctor and it wasn't the Daleks? Who else is powerful enough to do that?" They all look at Ten who shrugs.

"That would ruin the surprise." He says with a small smile.

"Well at least you find out. One mystery down I suppose." Sarah Jane grins.

 **The Doctor looks up at the BadWolf Corporation sign on the wall. Whole chickens turn in a rotisserie. Jackie and Mickey are eating their meals out of polystyrene containers. Rose isn't eating, she stares out of the window. Jackie is talking about the fact the cafe sells tubs of coleslaw. Mickey and Jackie converse while Rose sits silently.**

"What else is a pizza place going to sell? Hamburgers?" Donna rolls her eyes.

 **After a bit Jackie implores Rose to eat something and Rose turns around saying that he is dying two hundred thousand years in the future when she can do nothing. Jackie points out it's two hundred thousand years in the future and Rose states it is happening now. He is fighting for the whole planet while they sit there and eat chips. Jackie tells her that she loves the Doctor for doing the right thing and sending Rose back.**

Nine shudders theatrically when Jackie declares she loves him. Rose lets out a quiet laugh, knowing he is really trying to cheer her up yet knowing she won't be happy till she is with him again.

"Explains how you ended up having Christmas dinner with Jackie." Donna snickers.

"Christmas dinner? With Jackie Tyler? My brain must have fried in that regeneration cycle." Nine groans.

"Oi! My brain is perfectly fine thank you very much." Ten protests indignantly.

 **Rose asks what she does everyday, go to work, come home and eat chips, asking if that is it. Mickey points out it's what everyone else does and Rose bursts out that she can't. Mickey asks if it's because she is better than them and she says she doesn't mean that.**

"Once you've been out there, seeing the things we see and doing the things we do, it's very hard to go back to a normal life." Sarah Jane assures Mickey. "Took me years and I still went into investigating things like what happened at the school. You never forget." Ten looks at her guiltily and Mickey nods his understanding.

 **She explains that it was a better life. She doesn't mean the travelling and seeing aliens, that doesn't matter but the Doctor showed her a better way of living life. You don't give up, you make a stand and have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away.**

"Not everyone is cut out for that life Rose." Nine tells her gently.

"I know, but I am and I can't go back to living any other way." She replies and he swallows nervously, not wanting to start another fight.

 **Rose runs out of the cafe. On the Observation deck, Jack tells Lynda she is his eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in she is to follow them on the screen and let him know. He tells her they will detect her but the door should keep them out. She questions the should and he tells her it's the best he can do.**

"It's safer than pretty much anywhere else on the Station." Martha points out.

 **Jack asks his wrist computer how long till the fleet arrive and Pavale says they've accelerated. Jack says this is it, they are at war and runs out of the room. Daleks stream out of their spaceships, towards the Game Station.**

Rose flinches and shrinks further into Nine's side. She then gestures for Jack to join them on the couch and he settles himself between Rose and Ten.

 **Mickey and Rose are in a park and he tells her she needs to forget about the Doctor.**

"Well that's not going to happen." Jack snorts. "Not the most forgettable person."

 **Rose asks how she is supposed to forget him and Mickey tells her she needs to start living her own life, a proper life like the Doctor never had. The sort of life she could have with him. However Rose isn't listening, she has spotted large letters painted on the tarmac reading Bad Wolf. She looks around and it's painted on the wall as well.**

"So not a warning then." Sarah Jane frowns. "Maybe a message?"

"It's a link between Rose and the Doctor. Maybe that means she can get back." Donna suggests.

"No!" Nine yelps. "You can't come back Rose. Besides, you can't run the TARDIS on your own, it must be something else."

"I'm so coming back. I hope I slap you for sending me away." Rose beams widely. Nine winces.

 **Mickey says it's been there for years and Rose says she thought it was a warning but realises it's a message. She calls it a link between her and the Doctor. Bad Wolf there and Bad Wolf in the future. Mickey asks what it's saying and she says it's telling her she can get back. The least she can do is help him escape.**

"You wouldn't just leave me there would you?" Jack asks jokingly.

"Course not." Rose assures him.

 **On floor 499 they have made a barricade and people start handing out guns. Jack tells them to stand their ground and wishes them good luck. In the Observation gallery, Lynda informs them that the Daleks are forcing the airlock on floor 494. The satellite shakes and Daleks stream in.**

Rose reaches out and grabs Jack's hand, worried she won't get back in time to get him out.

 **In the TARDIS Rose is saying that all the ship needs to do is make a return trip. Mickey points out they can't do it and Rose says that the ship is telepathic. It is alive and can listen but he points out it isn't listening now. Rose says they need to get inside it. She remembers what happened with Margaret the Slitheen.**

"No! Don't you dare Rose Tyler. That could kill you!" Nine looks down at her furiously.

"It gave Margaret what she wanted. It can do the same for me." She points out.

"That's not how it works. It's raw time energy, nobody knows how it works. If you look into that it will drive you mad!" He snaps, nerves fraying every second he watches Rose get more confident in the idea. "Not to mention that means you need to rip my poor ship apart to do it." He adds, trying to lighten the mood.

"It took a rift in time to rip it open last time. Not sure you have one of those handy." Martha adds.

 **Mickey calls her name and says if she goes back she is going to die. She says that is a risk she needs to take as there is nothing left for her. Mickey looks hurt as he asks if there is nothing and she replies no instantly. He hesitates and then says they should get started getting it open.**

"Mickey, I'm so sorry." Rose looks over at him guiltily.

"But it's true isn't it?" He asked with a sigh.

"You're my best mate. Always been there for me even when I don't deserve it but I can't have that life with you." She tells him and he nods.

 **The Daleks file down a corridor and Jack calls for them to activate internal lasers over a com link. The floor manager does so and Lynda says the Daleks have overridden the defences and caused them to go offline.**

"Crap." Jack curses.

 **The Floor Manager and other volunteers start shooting at the approaching Daleks. The bullets are absorbed into a forcefield around each Dalek. She screams into the com link they he lied to her and the bullets don't work. She is the first to get exterminated.**

Everyone looks down sadly, knowing that will be the first on many deaths.

 **Mickey has fastened a heavy chain to the tow hitch on his Mini. The other end is fastened to the Tardis console. He drives forward slowly, trying to pull it open. Rose yells at him to go faster.**

"You are actually trying to pull my ship apart?" Ten looks at her incredulously. He knew she managed it somehow but watching it is even more incredible than thinking about it. He had been too busy trying to make sure she lived to think about how she had achieved it the first time around.

"Like they said, we don't have a handy rift around." Rose shrugs.

 **Jackie watches as the Mini burns rubber fruitlessly. Mickey growls at his car to come on and Rose calls out it's not moving. The chain breaks and Rose kicks the console in frustration.**

"Hey, no need to treat her like that." Nine admonishes. Rose glares at him and he shuts up.

 **Lynda calls that the advanced guard have made it for 495 and the Doctor looks up from his wires to call to Jack. Jack says 495 should be safe, he likes that floor. Daleks file in and the Anne-droid is there. It vaporises three Daleks in quick succession. Jack cheers and then another Dalek emerges and shoots the Anne-droid, blowing its head off.**

"Three down. Lots to go." Jack says cheerfully.

"You were incredibly quick putting up so many defences in about twenty minutes." Donna says, impressed.

"Thanks." He winks at her.

"A stray pretty boy who actually knows what he is doing." Nine smirks.

 **The Dalek says to proceed to the next level. Lynda calls that they are flying up the ventilation shafts and then corrects herself, they are going down.**

"Oh no!" Martha gasps.

 **The Daleks enter and cause panic. Rodrick keeps babbling about how they can't do this. He won the game and should be rich.**

"Oh my god." Rose wants desperately to roll her eyes. She feels horrible that she really wants him to shut up and yet in a few second he will be shut up forever.

 **Lynda turns off the sound on the console, her hands over her mouth. She states that the Daleks killed everyone on floor zero. In the TARDIS Jackie is telling Rose it was never going to work and the Doctor knew that.**

"He doesn't know everything." Mickey smirks.

"Na, course not. Day I know everything will be a very boring day. Might as well stop then." Ten grins.

 **Rose says she can't give up and Jackie tells her to lock the door and walk away. Rose throws out that her dad would never have given up. Jackie is thrown for a second but replies that he isn't here and if he was he would say the same thing.**

"Can't blame her for trying, but he wouldn't say that." Sarah Jane smiles. Just from one episode they all knew Pete Tyler would be helping Rose every way he could.

 **Rose denies this saying he would tell her to try anything. Jackie points out they are never going to know and Rose says she does know because she met him. Jackie looks at her and tells her not to be ridiculous. Rose presses that the Doctor took her back in time to meet her dad and points out that when her dad died someone was with him. Jackie keeps telling her to stop but Rose keeps saying that the blonde girl was her, that's how good the Doctor is. Jackie tells her to stop it another time before running out of the TARDIS.**

Rose looks slightly guilty at upsetting her mum so much but can't help wishing Jackie would understand why she can't stay at home.

"Jackie'll come round." Mickey assures her. Rose smiles slightly hoping it's true.

 **The Doctor asks Lynda what's happening on Earth. She reports the fleet is descending and bombing whole continents.**

"Well there isn't going to be much affected by the Delta Wave then if they've bombed all of Earth." Donna points out.

 **On the Dalek spaceship the Emperor states he has created Heaven on Earth. On floor 499 Jack is saying they are the last defence. He tells them to concentrate fire on the eyestalk. He also has the forcefield at maximum so Dalek firepower should be at its weakest.**

Rose tightens her grip on Jack's hand.

 **Pavale tells the women he is only there because of her. He joined the programme because she was on it. She asks if she is supposed to say when it's all over and if they live they should go for a drink. He replies it would be nice. She says tough but winks at him. They ready their guns. Outside the TARDIS Mickey is saying there must be something else they can do. Rose wonders if her mum was right and they should just lock the door.**

"No way. You're not giving up now." Mickey looks at her. "We are going to get you back."

"Thanks Micks." Rose smiles at him. Nine scowls, still hating this plan and counting in his head the amount of things that could go wrong.

 **Mickey tells her he isn't having that. They just need something stronger than his car. He looks behind Rose and says something like that. A big yellow recovery truck comes round the corner and stops by the Tardis. Jackie is driving.**

Rose beams widely. Mickey smirks that he was right and Jackie came around to the idea of helping. "Not sure I wanna know how mum got her hands on that." Rose jokes.

"I can't believe my poor TARDIS is going to be ripped apart with the help of Jackie Tyler." Ten rolls his eyes but laughs anyway.

"That means it works." Rose latches on to his words. Ten covers his mouth and groans. "YES!" She cheers. This relaxes Nine ever so slightly as he realises doing this won't harm Rose.

 **Jackie says they have it until six. Rose asks where she got it and Jackie replies that Rodrigo owes her a favour, never mind why. She tells Rose she was right about Pete and hands Mickey the keys telling him to get on with it before she changes her mind. Jack yells at everyone to open fire as Daleks stream in. The Doctor hears the gunfire and begins rushing around faster.**

"You're going to need more time." Jack groans.

"No. I think you've held them up nicely." Nine assures him.

 **The defenders are firing through slits in pieces of bulkhead. None of them hit and Pavale calls it's not working. Jack yells back to concentrate their fire. One Dalek's eyestalk stops working and it cries out it cannot see. The woman cries that they did it just before getting exterminated. Pavale is distraught and reveals himself, firing over the top of the barricade. He also gets exterminated.**

"Get out of there Jack. Get back up with the Doctor." Rose begs.

"I can't Rosie. He needs as much time as possible."

 **On the observation deck Lynda notes she has a problem. A Dalek can be heard outside saying a human female has been detected. The Doctor says that side of the station is reinforced against meteors. She replies she hopes he is right and makes a joke about Earth workmanship.**

"Look at her, joining in on insulting species." Donna jokes.

 **A Dalek with an oxy-acetylene torch instead of plunger starts cutting through the door. Then she turns to see four Daleks rising up outside the big window. One fires, breaking the glass. Lynda screams.**

Both Doctors flinch as they remember their promise to keep her safe if she went with him. She had only stayed behind because she wanted to help him and that reinforced how glad he was he had sent Rose away. Everyone else looks down in sorrow.

 **The Doctor looks up when he hears the scream. Jack backs down a corridor firing at Daleks. He calls he is the last man standing and tells the Doctor to finish the things and kill them. The Emperor on the viewscreen tells him to finish it and kill mankind.**

"Most of mankind is already dead. The rest will be turned into Daleks and that is worse than death." Martha urges Nine, seeing the conflict on his face.

 **Once again, Jackie watches as Rose and Mickey use a chain to try and pull the Tardis console open. Rose yells to keep going and Jackie calls to Mickey to put his foot down. The chain of yelling keeps going, Rose to Jackie to Mickey. Finally the console bursts open. Rose looks inside and golden energy streams into her eyes.**

"Rose." Nine groans. He is awed and terrified by the lengths she will go to to save him.

 **Mickey yells her name but the TARDIS doors slam shut and it dematerialises.**

"It worked!" Mickey cheers and Rose beams at him.

"Nothing beats Jackie Tyler." Sarah Jane chuckles.

 **Still backing up, Jack tells the Doctor he has twenty seconds maximum. The TARDIS hurtles through time, sending energy into Rose all the while.**

"You can stop now. You're coming back. It'll kill you if you don't stop." Nine's terror rising despite knowing Rose lived anyway,

 **Jack runs out of bullets. He throws away the machine gun and takes out a pistol. Then that too is empty. The Dalek calls exterminate. Jack says he kind of figured that and stands tall before a blast throws him backwards into the lift.**

"JACK!" Rose throws herself at the man sitting next to her. Everyone looks towards the man in question with looks of the utmost horror. Despite them all only knowing him for a couple of days he had become a friend to all of them.

"Oh god!" Martha gasps, hiding her face in Mickey's shoulder.

Jack's eyes remain fixed on the frozen screen that shows his lifeless body. He can't quite wrap his head around the idea that he will die so soon. He can hear people talking around him but the words don't form properly in his head, nothing makes sense. His arms had wrapped automatically around Rose as she threw herself at him but he is barely aware of her until he is no longer quite sure if his breathing trouble was from dying or from her hug.

"Rose, I need to breath or your going to be the death of me and that's much less heroic." He falls back on his usual joking manner. She pulls back but slaps his chest, tears streaking her face.

"That's not funny." She growls at him. He kisses her forehead.

"I told ya Rosie. Some things are worth dying for, You already know that." He reminds her gently. Focusing on someone else clears his head a little. It's nice to have someone who actually cares if he died. Before meeting these people, he had no one.

"Trust you to be making smart ass remarks to a Dalek when you are out of bullets." Donna gives a strangled laugh but she has a stray tear leaking down her cheek. He tries for a grin himself but he's not sure if he actually manages it. Judging by her laugh, he assumes not.

Ten remains silent. He wants to tell them but his own guilt at leaving his friend stranded eats away at him more than ever. He can list off plenty of excuses, but they are just that. Jack had ridden the TARDIS to the end of the world and they all got back. He would need a way to make the TARDIS ok with Jack, provided it ended up being necessary. If it wasn't though, so many things would change. The Face of Boe would never have sponsored the end of the world viewing he and Rose went to. He wouldn't give his life to save New New York when he went there with Martha. Nor would he be able to give him the warning about the Master. Maybe the Universe needed Jack to become the Face of Boe but that was too much to ask of his friend so he put it off, like he was good at doing.

"Come on, we need to finish this and find out how Rosie saves the day." Jack tells them all. They have all gathered around him at this point and as much as he appreciates it, he wants to get the episode finished and take a break to sort out his thoughts. They all nod and go back to their seat except Rose, who remains half in his lap.

 **The Doctor announces it is ready just as Daleks come streaming in from every side. He tells them they want to think about it as if he activates the signal every living creature dies. The Emperor says it is immortal and the Doctor asks if it wants to put that to the test. It replies it wants to see the Doctor become like it, calling him the great Exterminator. The Doctor puts both hands on the handle and cries that he will do it. The Emperor tells him to prove himself, asking if he is a coward or a killer.**

"You're neither." Rose tells him firmly.

"But I am Rose. I'm both. A coward and a killer. I've been a killer for a very long time, no escaping that fact but now I'm a coward." Nine tells her, realising he cannot press the switch.

"Not killing every single living thing around isn't cowardice." Sarah Jane tells him firmly.

"It is. Half a million Daleks allowed to destroy the world. My people died so they would no longer torment the Universe and I can't finish it." Nine hangs his head. "I condemn all remaining humans to becoming Daleks.

 **He cannot throw the switch and claims to be a coward any day. The Emperor says mankind will be harvested because of his weakness and the Doctor asks if he will become one off its angels. It calls him a heathen and says he will be exterminated. The Doctor says that maybe it is time and closes his eyes just as the TARDIS begins materialising.**

"Oh thank god." Rose breathes.

"Talk about perfect timing." Mickey grins weakly at her. That had been far too close.

 **A Dalek calls that the TARDIS is materialising. The Doctor whirls around as the doors open and Rose is silhouetted in golden light. He shields his eyes. He staggers backwards and falls down asking what she has done. She says in a voice not quite her own that she looked into the TARDIS as it looked in to her. He says that she looked into the Time Vortex and nobody is meant to see that. The Emperor calls her an abomination and one of the Daleks calls exterminate. Rose holds out a hand and stops the beam.**

"Woah. Go Rosie." Jack whistles. She grins. Nine pulls her back towards him, needing to assure himself she didn't burn up as he realises what his future self meant by his regeneration being worth it.

"That's so cool." Rose looks at her onscreen self in amazement.

 **Rose says she is Bad Wolf. She creates herself, taking the words and scattering them through time and space as a message to lead herself there.**

"Damn Rose." Mickey looks at her in astonishment.

"Well that's not the answer I expected, but a very good one." Sarah Jane smiles at Rose.

 **The Doctor worriedly tells her she needs to stop this. She has the entire vortex running through her head and she is going to burn. Rose looks at him and the golden light in eye eyes vanishes, leaving them brown as she says she wants him safe. Calls him her Doctor and she wants him protected from the false god. He looks confused and terrified.**

"Oh Rose." Nine breathes.

"Of course I want you safe." She looks at him bemused.

 **The Emperor states she cannot hurt it as it is immortal. Rose turns to it and calls it tiny. She can see the whole of time and space. Her eyes turn gold again as she states she takes every atom of its existence and divides them. A Dalek disintegrates.**

"Oh my god." Martha breathes.

"Rose is about to take out an entire Dalek fleet on her own." Jack grins widely. "That's our kickass Rosie."

"And don't you forget it, Mister." She winks at him.

"With a fair amount of help from the TARDIS." Ten corrects. No matter how many times he replays this scene in his head it never fails to blow his mind that Rose's deepest desire was to keep him safe.

 **She continues that everything must come to dust and everything dies. The other Daleks begin to disintegrate as she announces that the Time War ends. The Emperor cries that it will not die, it cannot die and the spaceship disappears in a golden wave. The Doctor tells Rose she has done it and to stop, she needs to let it go. Rose asks how she can let go of it and that she brings life. Jack breathes again.**

"Holy…!" Jack exclaims.

"Jack! You're ok!" Rose cries out.

"You...I'm...what the hell?" He has barely even gotten the idea in his head that he died and now he is suddenly not dead. Jack finds he isn't sure how to deal with that either.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Martha grins over at him and he tries for a smile in return. It washes over him that she has all this power, so much running through her head and yet Rose still thought to bring him back. He swallows hard at the idea of someone caring about him that much. He wonders if she bought everyone back or just him.

"Thanks Rosie." He chokes out and then leans over to give her a hug. With Nine unwilling to let her go it ends up being a threeway hug. Eventually they all sit back.

 **The Doctor tells her it's wrong. She can't control life and death. Rose retorts that she can. The sun and moon, light and day. Then she pauses and asks why they hurt. He says the power is going to kill and it's all his fault, he hangs his head.**

"It's not your fault. I chose this." Rose glares at him. "I wanted to do this. I wouldn't change it either."

 **She states she can see everything. He looks up at her in amazement. She continues that she can see all that is, was and all that could ever be. He stands up and says that is what he sees all the time. He asks if it drives her mad. Then Rose whimpers her head. He tells her to come her, grabbing her arms. She says it's killing her. He says he thinks she needs a Doctor.**

Rose slaps his arm looking both exasperated and amused.

"Really Doc?" Jack can't stop himself from commenting.

"Rose always needs a Doctor. Well, one Doctor in particular." Donna smirks.

 **He kisses her and the golden energy transfers from her eyes to his. The nshe faints in his arms and he lowers her to the ground gently. He exhales the energy back into the TARDIS, the light vanishes and the doors close. Jack staggers to his feet and then wanders to where the Dalek was. He picks up a handful of dust and then runs when he hears the TARDIS. He's too late and it dematerialises, leaving him stranded. He looks anguished.**

"What the hell?" He demands angrily, looking around at Ten. "After all that, you just leave me there? Are you even planning on coming back?"

"I'm so sorry Jack. So sorry. I was starting to regenerate, never a good process and Rose was unconscious. I'll explain later. It's best if you hear it in private." Ten tells him quietly, looking sadly at his friend. Jack looks like he wants to respond but just shakes his head and looks back fixedly at the screen. He sees Rose hit Nine's chest out of the corner of his eyes and forces himself not to smile slightly.

 **Rose wakes up on the floor of the TARDIS and asks what happened. He asks if she remembers and she says there was singing. He says he sang a song and the Daleks ran away.**

"I've heard you sing, so I could actually believe that." Rose snorts.

"Oi! I have a wonderful voice." He protests.

 **She recalls being at home and then in the TARDIS with some light but she can't remember much else. The Doctor is watching his hand which has golden light flickering on the back. He looks at her and says he was going to take her to so many places like Barcelona. Informing her he means the planet not the city, where they have dogs with no noses. They both laugh, though Rose looks confused, and then she asks why they can't go. He says maybe she will, maybe he will but not like this.**

"Really? This is how you tell me you're about to regenerate?" Rose looks at him in exasperation.

"Well, it's not the easiest topic." He winces. "I did think I'd have longer before needing to tell you." She rolls her eyes.

 **She tells him he isn't making any sense and he says he may never make sense again. He might have two heads or no heads, before quickly adding on not to say it's an improvement.**

Laughter ripples around the room. "It'd be quieter if you had no head." Donna snickers.

"Oi!" Ten protests.

 **He tells her the process is a bit dodge and then double over in pain. She cries out and reaches for him but he yells at her to stay away. Rose asks him to tell her what is going on and he says he absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and nobody is meant to do that. Every cell in his body is dying. She asks if there is anything he can do and he tells her he is doing it. He tries to explain that Time Lords cheat death and he is going to change. He won't see her again with his face.**

"I like your daft old face." Rose mutters. She's crying again. Despite the fact she likes the new version of the Doctor, it's hard watching the man she loves dying. He was her first Doctor and the one she fell in love with. Even though he is still beside her, watching him about to change is so hard.

 **He says before he goes and Rose tells him not to talk like that. He says her name and starts again that before he goes he wants to tell her she was fantastic. Absolutely fantastic and then asks if she knows what. She shakes her head slightly still looking utterly bewildered. He adds 'So was I'.**

Everybody laughs again. "That's such a Doctor thing to say right before he dies." Mickey rolls his eye in amusement.

"Well, I was." Nine smirks.

 **Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. Everything changes very suddenly and the tenth Doctor is standing there. He says hello and then pauses looking surprised. He comments on having new teeth and then asks where he was. He remembers and says Barcelona before grinning widely and the screen goes black.**

"Well, I think we all need a break after that. Let's have dinner and we can start this again tomorrow." Martha suggests. They all nod and slowly people start making their way over to the food that has just appeared.

"Come on, I'll explain." Ten grabs Jack's arm and walk towards the other end of the room. Rose heads over with them, eager to hear what exactly happened to Jack afterwards.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Interlude

Jack, Rose and Ten stood facing each other at one end of the room. None of them seem willing to be the first one to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have left you there but when Rose brought you back she did a little more than just bringing to back to life."

"Oh my god. What did I do?" Rose asks looking horrified. It sounded like it was her fault they left Jack behind with no way off the Station.

"You brought him back permanently. You won't be able to die." Ten tells him.

"Ever?" Jack asks, eyes wide.

"Well, as far as I have seen you age but incredibly slowly. In the meantime nothing can kill you. Well, it can but you always come back to life within a few seconds."

"I...is there any way to fix it?" Jack asks, not quite able to wrap his head around the idea of never dying.

"Not that I know of. I think only Bad Wolf has the power to do so but I took that power out of Rose. I never told her what happened either. I'm sorry Rose, I lied to you and told you Jack stayed behind to rebuild the Earth."

"Why did you lie to me?" She demands.

"You didn't remember being Bad Wolf and it was safer if it stayed that way. Remembering that could be just as deadly as having the power running through you." He explains pleadingly.

"So I can't die, why did you have to leave me behind?" Jack tries to get the conversation back on track."

"She made you a fixed point in time. My Time Lord senses can't stand being around you, having a living fixed point is wrong. The next time I saw you, you grabbed onto the outside of the TARDIS and she literally flew to the end of the world trying to shake you off."

"I'm so sorry Jack." Rose twitches like she wants to pull him into a hug but restrains herself.

"You missed me enough to bring me back forever. Don't apologise Rosie." He tells her, reaching to hug her. "I need some time to think about this, but I'm not mad at you Rose." He assures her. Then he walks off to his room. Rose and Ten look at each other.

"You're lucky I don't slap you for lying to me about Jack." She glares at him. "You could have at least gone back and made sure he had a way home." Ten looks guiltily.

"I'd never had managed to sneak away from you for that long." They both rejoined the others for dinner. Sarah Jane was telling the others about some of her adventures with her Doctor. They sit around a chat for a few hours, all trying to relax after a tense afternoon. Slowly they started drifting towards their bedrooms in ones and twos. Once alone in their room, Nine and Rose settled down in bed.

"You alright?" He asked her in a low voice.

"I think so." She nods. "It's going to be weird watching him and me running round on adventures."

"Might skip to him and someone else." He tells her.

"Maybe. But I imagine, given the stuff it's shown so far, it will at least show how I end up separated from him." She replies. He pulls her tighter at that. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that either." She agrees. He doesn't ask her about Jack and she is grateful for that, not sure how to feel about it herself. She is delighted that Jack is alive and yet horrified and guilty about forcing such a long life on him. He puts his hand to her temple but waits for her nod of confirmation before letting himself in. They both bask in the joy of being connected so intimately and reassure each other that they are both still alive and fine.

The next morning both Doctors and Rose are the first ones up again. Ten is looking forward to getting to watch some of his adventures with Rose yet wanting to never have to relive what he still counts as the second worst day of his very long life. Given how little sleep he needs he has far too much time to think about all the memories and emotions rewatching his life is bringing up. The realisation that when they get out of this room he has to go back to a timeline where Rose is stuck in a parallel Universe.

He is fairly sure his timeline will continue and his Ninth self will set a whole new timeline with Rose. He wants to be happy that at least one version of him has a much better chance at a happy ending with Rose but all he can really think is that he is frustrated it won't be him. He watches his younger self emerge with Rose looking content in a way he never managed in that body. Rose dives straight for the coffee as ever and then comes over, pulling him into a hug. He goes to let go of her but she keeps clinging to him and he welcomes the warmth.

Eventually a door opens and she backs away to see who it is and Jack comes out. Ten keeps a hold on Rose's arm to stop her dashing to the Captain and overwhelming him. Jack looks up and sees the trio stood by the food and hesitates before joining them.

"Morning all. Loving the bedhead Rosie." He winks, trying to keep up his normal act. She glares at him.

"I needed coffee alright." He smirks at her.

"I didn't say I disapproved."

"Oh stuff it." She rolls her eyes and then hugs him. Her head tucked under his neck and he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll be ok Rosie." He tells her quietly, well aware the other two occupants of the room can hear him perfectly well. "Just takes some getting used to." He had done a lot of thinking overnight and come to the conclusion that he was mostly glad to be alive. Living for that long was bound to get boring eventually but he would try to enjoy it until then. Besides, it hadn't happened yet and it may never come to pass. As Rose breaks away more doors open and Mickey emerges, as done Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane comes over to Rose and the two of them start chatting.

"How ya doing Captain Cheesecake?" Mickey asks, sitting down at the table.

"Not bad Mickey Mouse." Jack flashes him a grin. The two of them strike up a conversation about technology in the future and Jack finds Mickey far more intelligent that he had appeared so far when it comes to technology. Martha then makes an appearance and once she has eaten joins Mickey and Jack. Jack notices the two of them making eyes at each other during the conversation and grins to himself.

"So you said the Time Agency stole two years of your memories, how long did you work for them before that?" Martha asks Jack.

"A fair number of years. Got stuck in a two week time loop for five years once. That wasn't as bad as it sounds either. It's all in the company." He winks at them.

"Could be worse for you but what about the poor person stuck with you for that long?" Mickey asks.

"She didn't seem to mind too much." Jack replies with a smirk. Mickey rolls his eyes. After a while Donna finally emerges. Glaring at everyone and everything she grabs a cup of coffee and proceeds to mumble about 'bloody morning people'. Once she has woken herself up properly, Mickey suggests they all start watching whatever comes next. Nine, Rose and Ten all sit back on the same couch. Mickey and Martha take the other one as before but this time Jack sits with them, leaving Donna and Sarah Jane to sit on the bean bags. Donna takes control of the remote and turns the TV on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Christmas Invasion

 **In the Tyler's flat, Jackie is decorating the white plastic Christmas tree and putting presents under it. She looks at the one for Rose and gazes wistfully into the distance.**

 **Meanwhile, at Mickey's work, Noddy Holder is screaming 'Merry Christmas' on the radio when another sound can be faintly heard above it and John's hammering. Mickey tells him to turn it off and then he hears the TARDIS. He runs out. Jackie hears it too and they both meet up in the Powell Estate looking around for the TARDIS. Jackie is saying she knew Rose was alive.**

"We are back a bit later than I had planned then?" Rose asks lightly. "How long was it this time Mick?"

"About three months." Mickey smirks.

"Ah well, regeneration sickness is a bit nasty." Ten shrugs. "Least we got back for Christmas."

"Is this the Christmas..?" Donna looks at him curiously and he nods.

 **The Tardis comes out of the vortex in mid air and bounces off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door, still in t-shirt and leather jacket.**

"Smooth." Donna snickers.

"I'd like to see you try and drive it." He pouts. "Especially having just regenerated and still getting used to your own body."

 **He goes over to the two of them and then starts babbling, telling them to hold on, he has something important to say. Every time they try and say something he hushes them saying he has something important to say. Then he stands up properly and says he knows before wishing them a Merry Christmas. He promptly faints. Rose comes out the TARDIS.**

"I suppose you didn't tell me any information that could help in this situation?" Rose asks him. Ten grins sheepishly.

"A good cup of tea does the trick." He tells her.

"Now you sound like my mum." She teases.

"Oi! No need for such insults." Nine mock scowls at her. She slaps his arm.

 **Rose asks what happened and if he is alright. Mickey says he doesn't know, he just keeled over and then asks where the Doctor is. Rose frowns slightly and tells him the Doctor is right there. Jackie asks what she means that's the Doctor. Screen cuts to Rose's bedroom in the Tyler flat. The Doctor has been dressed in pyjamas and put to bed. Jackie comes in with a stethoscope.**

"I'm betting the Doctor didn't put himself in those pajamas." Jack winks at Rose.

"You're just jealous." She retorts. His grin falters ever so slightly, still upset at the Doctor leaving him stranded, but he recovers.

"You bet I am." She frowns at him in concern and he shakes his head minutely.

"Hey, it could have been Jackie who changed you." Donna directed at Nine in amusement. He pretended to gag.

 **Jackie tells her she took it from Tina's lodger who is a medical student but was asleep. She adds she thinks they should take him to a hospital.**

"Probably not the best idea." Martha shakes her head, remembering when she had met the Doctor. Ten smirks at her thinking about the same thing.

 **Rose says they can't as they would dissect him. She listens to both sides of his chest and says both are working. Jackie asks what she means and Rose tells her he has two hearts. Jackie tells her not to be ridiculous. When Rose insists he does, Jackie asks if there is anything else he has two of.**

"Two livers if she really must know." Nine informs them.

"Really?" Martha asks with interest. Both Doctors nod at her.

 **Rose tells her to leave him alone and then she and Jackie leave. The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis's golden energy, which flies off into space. In the kitchen, Jackie is asking whether the Doctor has a different face or is a different person and Rose snaps how should she know. She apologises for snapping and then says the thought she knew him as she starts crying.**

"I'm sorry Rose." Nine whispers. "I really thought I wouldn't have to worry about that for a while." She nods mutely. He kisses the top of her head and she relaxes ever so slightly.

 **She continues that she keeps forgetting he isn't human.**

"You mistake my wonderful, superior biology for being human?" Ten asks indignantly.

"Easily done considering you look so human on the outside." Mickey shrugs.

"Excuse me? Humans look like Time Lords. We came first you know." Nine mock scowls at him.

"So, have you known anyone to regenerate without a head?" Donna asks, remembering something he had said while explaining regeneration to Rose.

"Not personally but you do hear all sorts of rumours." Ten flashes her a grin. "Few people have had different skin colours, knew someone who was blue once."

"Can you change gender?" Rose asks.

"It's been known to happen every now and again." He shrugs.

 **Rose changes the subject, asking where her mum got a pair of mens pajamas from. Jackie tells her Howard from the market has been staying over.**

"Oh brilliant. I'm in Jackie Tyler's boyfriend's pajamas." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **Jackie keeps talking until Rose spots Harriet Jones on TV. She walks off into the living room and Jackie mutters never mind her. Rose asks why she is on TV and Jackie tells her that she is the Prime Minister now and they are calling it Britain's golden age.**

Ten frowns. He hadn't wanted to ruin that, but what she did was unforgivable.

"Good for her." Rose smiles.

 **Jackie goes on that she keeps telling people her Rose has met Harriet Jones and Rose points out she stopped World War Three with her. On the TV Harriet is being asked if the Guinevere One Space Probe is a waste of money and she says it's wrong. She says the Space Probe represents the country's limitless ambition another man states it is the spirit of Christmas. They say photographs of the Martian landscape should be coming in by midnight. Out in space the probe hits what looks like a rock. A hatch opens and it gets sucked inside.**

"Well that looks less good." Donna notes.

"Yeah, I don't think Mars has a hatch in it." Martha frowns.

"I suppose there is little chance it's a nice friendly spaceship." Rose sighs.

"That'd be boring." Ten smirks.

"Says the man who apparently wants a quiet life and is currently asleep." She points out. He shrugs a little, still smirking.

 **Rose and Mickey walks down the street as Mickey asks if she needs some money. She says if he doesn't mind a promises to pay him back. He tells her to call it a Christmas present. Rose says you forget about things like Christmas in the TARDIS. Mickey sarcastically tells her that's fascinating and he loves hearing stories about the TARDIS. Rose tells him to shut up. A brass band dressed in Santa robes plays God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.**

"Oh, not them." Donna groans.

"Not what?" Martha asks.

"Those robot Santas. Met them Christmas just gone."

 **Rose comments she is surprised he doesn't give up on her and he points out she can rely on him, he doesn't go changing his face.**

"Oi! She can rely on me." Ten protests.

"I know that. It's just a bit of a shock, yeah?" Rose smiles at him and he relaxes, grinning back.

 **Rose says yeah and then asks what if the Doctor is dying. Mickey asks her to just let it be Christmas, just them and no Doctor. No monsters and no life or death.**

"Don't think you're going to get that one." Jack laughs.

"I can hope." Mickey sighs.

 **Rose says ok and he asks if she promises to which she agrees. Mickey takes her hand and asks what she is going to get for her mum. They walk around the market and Mickey talks about he is round there all the time.**

"You got over her telling everyone you killed Rose then?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. That's just Jackie. We get on pretty well now. Mostly bonded over Rose being away so much." Mickey shrugs.

"I suppose saving her from the Slitheen didn't hurt either." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **The band, which is wearing plastic masks, starts to follow them. Rose notices. They stop playing and one fires a flame out of his trombone, starting a panic. Mickey and Rose hide behind a stall. Rose tells him they are after them.**

"I think they are after me actually." Nine smiles sheepishly.

"How can they know you're there?" Donna asks.

"That golden energy I exhaled. Probably got sensed by whoever that spaceship belongs to." He explains.

 **The tuba fires a blast which demolishes a large tree, sending it crashing onto him. Mickey and Rose flee. Mickey asks what's going on and why they are after them but Rose just hails a Taxi. In the taxi, Rose states they are after the Doctor and Mickey complains he can't even go shopping with her. Then asks who she is phoning. She tells him she's phoning Jackie but Jackie is already on the phone.**

"You really should know better. Jackie Tyler is barely off the phone. She's probably telling all the neighbours that you're back. Never seen gossip like in that estate." Ten rolls his eyes.

"Question is, how did they know we knew where you are?" Rose asks. Both Doctors shrug in unison.

 **Rose groans at her mother to get off the phone as Mickey asks who the Santas were. Rose says she doesn't know but there is nothing important about them so they must want the Doctor.**

"You, Rose Tyler, are incredibly important." Jack tells her with a frown. "Don't ever say otherwise."

"Yeah, who took out an entire army of Daleks by herself?" Sarah Jane smiles. "Besides, the Doctor would be lost without you to keep him in line."

"Indeed I would." Nine agrees. Rose smiles round at all of them and kisses Ten's cheek before kissing Nine properly.

"I am here too you know." Mickey grumbles.

"You saved the world by blowing up Downing Street. Not to mention all the support you give Rose. You're definitely important." Martha assures him. He smiles at her happily.

 **In the Tyler flat, Jackie tells whoever is on the phone not to come round as the place is a mess and agrees to see them on Boxing day. She puts a mug of tea ny the Doctor's bed and leaves. More golden energy is exhaled.**

"So close." Ten mutters.

"I'm assuming you don't get the tea then?" Rose sighs in exasperation.

"You know now?" He tries. She rolls her eyes but grins at him fondly.

 **Rose and Mickey burst in. Jackie, still on the phone, tells someone to leave her a chipolata and Rose urgently tells her to get off the phone. Jackie says it's only Bev who says hello. Rose takes the phone and tells Bev it will have to wait before hanging up. She turns to Jackie and says they need to get out, asking where they can go. Mickey tells her his mate Stan will put them up but Rose argues he only lives two streets away and asks where Mo is living now. Jackie isn't sure but says the Peak District.**

"On Christmas eve?" Donna raises her eyebrows.

"Better than waiting for those Santa's to find us." Rose shrugs.

"They'll still be able to track the energy." Nine points out. "Not that you know that." He adds, spotting her glare.

 **Rose says they will go to cousin Mo's then but Jackie tells her they aren't going anywhere on Christmas eve. Rose pauses and asks where her mum got that tree. It's now green. She points out it's a new tree, asking where she got it.**

"Oh no." Donna winces.

 **Jackie says she thought it was Rose.**

"How could it have been Rose?" Jack asks.

"If it wasn't Rose and it wasn't Jackie, it's probably not very good." Sarah Jane states.

"It's only a Christmas tree." Martha points out.

"Those things can be quite deadly." Donna tells her.

 **Rose asks how it could be her and Jackie explains that Rose went shopping and then there was a knock at the door and there it was. Rose denies it was her and Jackie asks who it was then. They start to back away as the tree lights up by itself and plays music. Rose says 'you're kidding me'. Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table. Mickey yells at them to get out while using a chair to try and fend it off.**

"Nice try Mickey, but you're probably best off just running for it. Wood isn't going to slow it down long." Jack mutters.

"Long enough for them to get out." Mickey shrugs.

"You've come a very long way since that first episode." Jack notes with a smile. Mickey just shrugs.

 **Jackie goes for the front door while Rose runs into the bedroom saying they need to save the Doctor. Jackie asks what she is doing and Rose says they can't leave him.**

"Thanks for remembering me." Ten grins. He was pleased she was still calling him 'Doctor' at this point in time. It had, after all, been rather a large shock to her. Still, it had hurt when she had said she wanted him to change back and he couldn't do that for her.

 **Jackie calls to Mickey and the spinning tree shreds the chair he was holding. She yells at him to leave it and get out. Rose calls for his help getting the Doctor out and Jackie tells them more to get out of there and to leave him. Mickey tells her to get in the bedroom. Jackie does as the tree heads for them. She and Mickey pull a wardrobe across the door.**

"No, now you're stuck in there!" Sarah Jane notes in alarm.

"We would never have dragged the Doctor out in time." Rose tells her.

 **Rose yells at the Doctor to wake up and grabs the sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, shoving it into his hand. The tree smashes through the door and Rose whisper's 'help me' in the Doctor's ear. He immediately sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree and it explodes. He says it's remote control and asks who is controlling it.**

"Oh thank goodness." Martha breathes.

"You woke up sharpish." Rose looks at Ten.

"You were in trouble." He shrugs. "However, i've been woken up too early so I'll need to go back to sleep."

 **Dressing gown on, the Doctor leads the trio out. Down on the ground, three Santa's gaze up, one holding a radio controller. Mickey asks what they are and Rose shushes him. The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them and the Santa's back away. Then they are beamed away. Mickey asks what kind of rubbish they were if they were chased away by the sonic screwdriver.**

"Oi!" Ten glares at Mickey. "It's plenty scary."

"He did just blow up the Christmas tree with it." Jack laughs.

 **The Doctor states they are pilot fish. Rose asks what and he repeats they were just pilot fish before doubling up in pain. She asks what's wrong and he tells her they woke him up too soon, he is still regenerating. He exhales some more golden energy and explains the pilot fish can smell the energy miles away. They could run their batteries on him for...he tails off in pain again.**

"I'm sorry." Rose winces.

"You needed me, never be sorry for that." Nine tells her. "Although for safety purposes I think I'm going to have to add basic sonic screwdriver lessons to the TARDIS lessons."

"Fantastic." She grins at him.

 **The Doctor says he is having a neuron implosion and needs, then Jackie interrupts and asks what he needs. He keeps trying to say what he needs and Jackie starts listing off things like painkillers and aspirin.**

"Definitely not aspirin." Ten states firmly. "That's poisonous to Time Lords."

"Best remember that." Jack mutters. "Would be nice to know these things when travelling with you. Just in case."

 **Everytime he starts to say I need she lists off more things until he finally manages that he needs her to shut up to which she comments he hasn't changed much.**

"I don't blame you for that one." Rose laughs.

"She's trying to help. Besides I need a good cup of tea and Jackie is rather good at those, if only she'd stop talking for ten seconds." Ten smiles.

"Hark who's talking." Donna snorts.

 **He moves against the other wall, still in pain and then says they don't have much time. If there are pilot fish then he breaks off, pulling an apple from the dressing gown and asking about it. Jackie explains it's Howards. The Doctor is confused, asking if he keeps apples in his dressing gown. Jackie says he gets hungry and the Doctor asks if he gets hungry in his sleep and she says sometimes.**

"Not the time. You've just said we don't have much time." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, who keeps apples in their dressing gown?" Ten shrugs.

"Howard apparently." Martha laughs.

 **The Doctor falls to the floor in pain and then looks at Rose, telling her the pilot fish mean something is coming before passing out.**

"They just the foot soldiers then?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Something like that, yeah." Nine agrees.

 **Rose puts the suffering Doctor back to bed and mops his brow. Mickey has fetched his laptop. He asks Jackie if he can use the phone line and she yes but keep count. Then she notes it's midnight and therefore Christmas.**

"I hate Christmas." Donna throws out.

"How can you hate Christmas?" Rose looks at her astonished.

"Never really seen the appeal." Donna shrugs. "I'd rather be somewhere hot and then given what happen last Christmas." She shrugs again.

"What happened?" Martha asks.

"You might find out, it involves him and I don't know how many of these we are watching." She points at Ten. "If we don't then I'll tell you later."

 **Rose comes in and Jackie hands her a mug of tea. She asks if there is any change and Rose says he is worse with only one heart beating. On the TV a reporter is saying they expect the first transmission from Guinevere One space probe in the next few minutes. It switches to Daniel Llewellyn saying they are back on schedule, they've received a signal and it seems to be an unqualified success.**

"Hmm, that space probe didn't go to Mars." Rose notes.

"But are they there for Earth or the Doctor?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Well, it looks like they were there before we even arrived on Earth, maybe the Doctor is just an added bonus." Rose suggests.

"Just an added bonus?" Ten asks indignantly. She nods, grinning. He huffs playfully.

 **Someone asks if it is true they completely lost contact earlier that evening and Llewellyn agrees they had a bit of a scare but it was only a blip. The probe is fine now and they should be getting live pictures any minute so he'd better get back. Mickey is looking at his computer and is looking as pilot fish. It says they are harmless but they swim alongside big fish and Rose asks big fish like sharks.**

"They didn't seem that harmless to me." Jack mutters.

"Well, harmless compared to the bigger fish." Nine corrects.

 **Mickey says the Doctor means that they have had the pilot fish and now the bigger thing is coming. Rose asks how close and he says there is no way to tell but the pilot fish don't swim far from the big ones.**

"Wonderful. I don't suppose you're going to wake up any time soon?" Rose asks.

"No, I need at least another 12 hours or so." Ten smiles ruefully.

 **Jackie comments the pictures on TV are funny sort of rocks. Rose looks over and says they aren't rocks. It's an red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growls and gurgles at the screen.**

"Is that a Martian?" Donna smirks at Ten. He rolls his eyes.

"No." He sighs.

 **Newsreaders around the world are shown to be talking about alien life existing. A cortege of black cars drive past the White Tower. Llewellyn is let out by a Secret Service officer and greeted by a man in Army uniform with a troop of Red Berets. He is marched in to basement 11 of UNIT.**

"Ah, UNIT." Ten smiles.

"You know them?" Martha asks.

"Got stuck on Earth for a bit in the seventies and ended up working with them." Nine explains.

 **Basement level 11 is a hive of industry. The man who showed him in leads him to a quieter room with Harriet Jones in who flashes her ID.**

"I can't believe she still does that. As Prime Minister I think people are going to know who she is." Donna shakes her head.

"It's probably just an ingrained habit by now." Jack laughs.

 **He points out he knows who she is and says he must have ruined her Christmas. Harriet says never off duty and that they've put out a cover story and Alex informs him they have said it was students hijacking the signal. Harriet explains Alex is her right hand man but she isn't used to having a right hand man.**

"It's very useful though." Ten smirks at Rose.

"You calling me your right hand man?" She asks, eyebrows raised. He swallows.

"Not at all."

"That's what I thought."

 **Llewellyn asks if there is any chance it was a hoax and Harriet states that would be nice. She hands him a cup of coffee and says the transmission is genuine although it's a new species of alien they haven't encountered before. He is surprised she seems to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact and she replies there is an Act of Parliament banning her autobiography.**

"Good." Sarah Jane says.

"Although, once humans know about aliens it wouldn't be too bad, as long as she didn't mention the Doctor." Jack shrugs.

 **The same man as before comes in asking for Harriet and they go out into the main room. He says Miss Jacobs can explain and they do introductions. Jacobs explains the transmission didn't come from Mars but five thousand miles about the planet. So the aliens have a ship and their probe is on board. Llewellyn says that they may not be actual Martians then and the man says Martians look completely different.**

"So there are actual Martians then?" Martha asks.

"Yup." Nine nods.

 **Jacobs says their ship is in flight coming towards them, very quickly. Harriet asks her name and she tells her it's Sally. Harriet thanks her.**

"Seems like you rubbed off on her." Rose smiles.

"Na, being polite has always been your thing, not mine." Nine laughs.

 **At the flat, Mickey says he has access to the military and sees the ship they are tracking. Rose asks if they are coming for the Doctor but neither of them know. Mickey gets a clear image of four of the aliens. UNIT has an even bigger picture of more of them. Mickey asks if Rose has seen them before and she says no.**

"You don't want to. They practise slavery, probably what they are here for." Nine informs them.

 **The alien leader is speaking and someone asks Alex for translation software. In the Tyler flat Rose realises she doesn't understand what they are saying. She says the TARDIS should be translating. Mickey asks why it isn't doing it now and she guesses it is because the Doctor is part of the circuit and he is broken.**

"Good guess." Ten nods.

"So is it if your unconscious or just because you're regenerating?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Because I'm regenerating." Nine explains. "I'm in a special healing coma."

 **The man informs Harriet that the US President is insisting he take control of the situation. Harriet tells him to tell the President that he isn't her boss and he isn't turning it into a war.**

Ten has to bite his lip to refrain from commenting.

 **She goes to Alex, asking what they have. He says nothing yet as translating an alien language will take time. The man in the army uniform asks how far away the ship is and Alex replies about five hours. At the Tyler flat the news is still on and Jackie is sat beside the Doctor asking him what he needs.**

"She called you sweetheart." Mickey sniggers at Nine's disgusted expression.

"See, she does care." Rose add, trying not to laugh.

"Delightful." He says sarcastically.

 **Harriet asks Blake, the man in the army uniform, if they have had a code nine, any sign of the Doctor. He says nothing yet. She says failing him what about Torchwood.**

There is an loud, scathing snort and they all look round to see Ten scowling at the screen, more angry than any of them have ever seen him.

"Doctor?" Rose asks tentatively. He doesn't seem to hear her. She looks at Nine who is equally mistified. She calls his name again and he looks round at her, looking like he is seeing her for the first time. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"You prefer UNIT then?" Martha asks. He ignores this.

"What on Earth could Torchwood have done?" Jack asks. He is ignored as well.

 **Blake pauses and she says she knows she isn't supposed to know about it but if there was ever a need for Torchwood it's now.**

"There is never a need for Torchwood." Ten's scowl seems to get even more ferocious. Not even knowing Jack rebuilt it into something good could ever make him forgive what they had done.

 **Blake says he can't take responsibility and Harriet says she can. Alex comes up and she asks if it has worked. He says it has just about. He begins translating some of what is being said.**

"They will die? Who's they?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Don't know yet." Jack reminds her, eyebrows raised.

 **Llewellyn also asks who will die and Alex says he doesn't know but it's definitely a correct translation. Harriet tells him to reply that it is a day of peace on Earth and they extend that peace to the Sycorax. She also tells him to say the planet is armed and will not surrender.**

"Good for Harriet." Rose smiles.

 **Jackie has fallen asleep by the Doctor's bedside.**

"Awww." Donna tries to coo but laughs.

 **Rose is watching them and then Mickey joins her. Rose says the Doctor wouldn't do this. The proper Doctor would wake up and save them.**

"I'm sorry, Rose." Ten mutters sorrowfully.

"I get it, it's just...weird." Rose tells him. "I've had more time to get used to the idea in here."

"At the moment, you aren't in any danger. I'm sure if you were I would wake up again." Nine assures her. She nods.

 **Mickey notes she really loves him and they hug. Dawn breaks. Sally says they have received the message and the reply is coming in. The Sycorax leader holds out his hand and a blue energy plays over it. They try to work out what it is as the same blue energy plays over Sally's head and then over various other people as well.**

"What the heck is that?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Mind control or something?" Donna suggests.

"No, wouldn't leave that blue glow, and I imagine it would affect everyone. This must be something those people have in common." Nine frowns.

 **They start to walk out. Llewellyn asks what the hell it is and then grabs at Sally. Harriet tells him to leave her or he'll hurt her. The people in uniform ready the guns but Blake tells them to let them pass. Llewellyn asks where they are going.**

"Some sort of control anyway." Rose looks at the screen in concern.

 **A blank faced man is walking along outside the Tyler's flat. A woman is behind him asking what is wrong with him. Rose and Mickey come out and ask Sandra what's going on. She explains that he won't listen, just keeps walking. Rose and Mickey look down to see lots of people walking through the estate.**

"What on Earth can all those people possibly have in common?" Jack asks. Everyone shrugs, confused.

 **At UNIT Harriet says they are all heading in the same direction and Llewellyn asks why it isn't affecting them. Alex informs them it's happening all over the country. People just keep coming out with loved ones and friends begging them to come back inside. A policeman says they are all heading towards high rise buildings as far as he can gather.**

"That's who they meant when they said they will die." Rose realises, eyes wide.

 **Llewellyn realises they are heading for the roof and the policeman outside reports they are at the very edge and he thinks they are going to jump. Llewellyn is begging Sally to come down but nobody responds. The controlled people all line up along the edge of the roofs. Alex tells them it's the whole world not just the country. Along the edge of the Coliseum, on apartment buildings.**

"What did you humans send up in that probe?" Nine asks in horror.

"Why do you say that?" Martha asks.

"The Sycorax aren't powerful enough to be using mind control and most other forms of control require parts like a strand of hair or something." Ten tries to explain. "Like voodoo but actual science."

 **The policeman reports they have all stopped on the edge. Alex tells everyone that it's a third of people ready to jump.**

"Two billion people." Donna gasps.

"What can that many people have in common?" Jack asks.

"Blood?" Martha suggests. "Like, by blood type." Ten grins at her in a way she knew she was correct. Being a doctor herself was helpful in many situations.

 **Llewellyn repeats what the Sycorax said about surrender or die. Mickey asks what they do and Rose says there is nothing they can do, nobody to save them.**

"I won't be asleep forever Rose." Ten tells her gently.

"Yeah but I'm guessing I'm not totally convinced you're the Doctor." Rose shrugs.

 **Alex realises there is a pattern, that they tend to be family groups but not married couples. Llewellyn then realises it must be the space probe and asks if they the medical records for their staff. Alex tells him they do. Harriet takes Blake to the side and asks about Torchwood. He says he is still working on it but they have just lost a third of their staff. She asks if they have what she needs and he agrees they do. Llewellyn and Alex work out it is people with blood group A positive.**

"Blood control, well not too much danger then." Nine grins.

"What do you mean, those people are about to jump." Jack looks at him.

"Yeah, but blood control is quite weak. Enough to make it look dangerous but the will to survive is too strong. They can't make people commit suicide." He tells the relieved group.

 **Blake asks what is so special about that blood type and Llewellyn says it is his fault as he sent some things into space such as maps, music, water and blood. The Sycorax have a vial of A positive blood. Harriet says there is one more thing she can try and calls the Major with her. She gives a speech on TV that the crisis is unique and asking the world to remain calm. She requests the Doctor come to help and Rose bursts into tears. She cries to Jackie that the Doctor has gone and left her.**

"I'll never leave you. I promise." Nine vows, pulling her close to him. "Well not completely, I might still regenerate." Rose nods.

"It's a little bit easier to understand you are the same person having spent time with him too." She assures him, wishing this episode would just be over so they could move on to her understanding the Doctor hadn't left her.

 **Suddenly, all the glass in the block of flats shatters. The Gherkin (St Mary Axe) also shatters, indicating that it is at least city-wide. Llewellyn says it's the spaceship hitting the atmosphere. Mickey goes outside and looks up. He is joined by Rose and Jackie as a spaceship glides overhead. They go back into the flat and Rose tells Mickey to help carry the Doctor. He asks where they are going and she replies the TARDIS. Jackie asks then what and Rose explains that she has travelled with him but is useless now, all they can do is hide.**

"You're very far from useless. Keeping me safe is very important work." Ten smiles at her.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about this invasion." Rose mutters, annoyed.

 **The Sycorax leader speaks, and Alex translates that the leader of the world should step forward. Harriet says she is proud to represent the planet and Alex translates she should come aboard. She asks how and Harriet, Blake, Alex and Llewellyn are teleported aboard the Sycorax ship. The four are beamed aboard into a massive cavern. More aliens are lined up in galleries. The leader walks up to them and starts to remove it's helmet. Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor while Jackie struggles with half a dozen carrier bags.**

"Trust Jackie." Nine rolls his eyes but he sounds far fonder than he would have done two days ago.

"Food isn't a bad idea and if you're lucky she'll bring some tea." Rose laughs.

"I can't believe the answer is a simple cup of tea. What kind of superior biology do you have?" Donna asks in amusement.

"A few other things would work too, but tea is the only one Rose would currently have access to." Ten shrugs. "Regeneration sickness is not fun."

 **Rose tells Jackie to just leave it and hurry up. The Sycorax leader says they will surrender or all the people will jump. Llewellyn asks if he can speak and Blake points out he is a civilian but he protests that he was the one who sent out the probe. Llewellyn turns to the Sycorax and explains humans are taking their first step to the stars and says they are like children who need compassion. The leader disintegrated him with a whip.**

"There was no need for that." Mickey scowls.

"Harriet Jones has been designated the leader so I imagine they will only talk to her." Rose winces.

 **Blake protests that he was a prisoner and that they must have something forbidding that but he is disintegrated as well. Harriet Jones steps forward and introduces herself. Alex translates that they know who she is and she will surrender or those on the roofs will die. She asks how that will be better and he says half sold to slavery or a third dies.**

"Not exactly much of a choice." Jack scowls.

"Not sure they care." Donna notes.

 **In the TARDIS, Mickey asks if Rose can fly it and she says not anymore. He points out she did before and Rose tells him the information has been wiped, like it's forbidden. Try that again and the Universe rips in half.**

"Well, not quite but I certainly wouldn't recommend it." Nine laughs nervously.

"Knowing how to fly the TARDIS isn't forbidden information, it's more other information that came with it that would kill you." Ten smirks.

"So, I can learn to fly the TARDIS?" Rose asks excitedly. He had made jokes about teaching her before but she still wasn't quite sure he meant it.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Nine smiles at her excitement.

 **Mickey says better not then and asks what they do, just sit there and Rose says that's as good as it gets. Jackie comes in with a cup of tea. Rose sarcastically says the solution to everything. Jackie tells her to stop moaning and that she is going to get the rest of the food. Once she is gone Mickey says they are having a picnic while the world comes to an end.**

"Very British." Martha laughs.

"How long does it normally take you to get over regeneration sickness, without tea?" Mickey asks.

"Twelve hours usually, but having woken up once already I'm not sure how long that adds to the recovery time." Ten shrugs.

 **Mickey comments it's very British.**

He and Martha grin at each other.

 **Then he asks how the screen works and points out if it picks up TV they can see what's going on outside. Rose says it tunes itself. On the spaceship, Alex translates that there is foreign machinery the Sycorax are accusing them of hiding. The leader demands it be brought on board.**

"They found the TARDIS!" Jack realises.

"Not good." Donna mumbles.

 **Jackie is heading back to the TARDIS as it is beamed up. There's an odd pattern on the scanner. Mickey suggests it's a distress signal and Rose says a fat lot of good that's going to do. Mickey asks if she is going to be a misery all the time and she agrees she is.**

"At least until he comes round and I can give him a slap." She smirks.

"I suppose I deserve that one." Nine sighs.

"More than that, but mum's now going to actually like you since you sent me home. That's punishment enough for anyone." Rose sticks her tongue out.

 **Mickey tells her to look at it from his point of view, he is stuck in there with Jackie's cooking.**

"Didn't you say you were round at Jackie's for dinner a lot, including sunday dinners?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Yeah." Mickey laughs.

 **Rose looks up and asks where Jackie is. Then decides she should give her a hand as it might start raining missiles out there. Mickey tells her to tell Jackie anything from a tin is fine. Rose asks why he won't tell her himself and he replies he isn't that brave.**

"Not many people are brave enough to face Jackie Tyler." Mickey laughs.

"Especially if you're going to criticize her cooking." Nine snickers.

 **Rose grins at him saying she doesn't know and then steps outside. She is grabbed by a Sycorax and screams. Mickey hears her, drops the open flask of tea near the Doctor and runs after her.**

"Mickey the idiot saves the day by dropping some tea." Ten rolls his eyes.

 **Rose yells at it to get off her and then shouts at Mickey to shut the TARDIS door so they can't get in. He gets there just before the Sycorax.**

"Good thinking." Ten praises Rose.

"Quick reflexes." Jack nods to Mickey.

 **The tea drips down onto Tardis workings underneath the time console.**

Both Doctors wince. "This is why no drinking in the console room." Nine whines.

"You said you needed tea." Rose shrugs.

"Not dropped into my console."

 **The Sycorax cheer. Rose is pushed towards the others and Harriet catches her. She asks if the Doctor is with her. Rose tells her they are on their own. Tea vapour rises through the floor grating and the Doctor breaths it in, exhaling more golden energy. Alex translates that the yellow girl has the blue box so she speaks for the planet. Harriet protests but Rose says she can.**

"You tell 'em Rosie." Jack grins at her.

 **Mickey tells her not to but she says someone has to be the Doctor. When Harriet protests they will kill her she points out it never stopped him.**

"My brave Rose." Nine whispers to her proudly.

 **Rose tries to get them to leave but they all laugh.**

"Good try but I think I need to educate you a little more on the Shadow Proclamation." Ten grins.

"Seems like from this we are learning you really need to tell your companions more." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're a special case. But you have a point, if you travel with me you should know about the Shadow Proclamation." He agrees.

 **They say she is very funny and now she is going to die. Harriet and Mickey tell them to leave her alone but they are held back as the leader walks towards Rose.**

"Go Harriet. She's naturally very protective." Martha smiles.

 **Alex translates again but then he is simply repeating what the Sycorax leader says. Alex realises he is talking English.**

"The TARDIS is translating again!" Sarah Jane beams.

"'Bout time you woke up." Mickey directs a fond eye roll at Ten.

 **Rose and Harriet both state he is talking English and the leader says he would never dirty his tongue with their language. They all agree they hear English and then everyone turns to look at the TARDIS as Rose realises it is translating again. The Doctor opens the doors still in the pajamas and dressing gown. He asks if they missed him. The Sycorax cracks his whip which the Doctor catches and pull it towards him saying he could put somebody's eye out.**

"They've got no idea what they've unleashed do they?" Donna mock whispers to Sarah Jane. "He's new to that body so his gob is going to be uncontrollable."

"Oi!" Ten protests. "You try having literally no idea who you are. Same core thoughts but brand new body capable of very different things."

"I didn't know talking was an Olympic sport." Donna snickers.

"It should be." Ten sniffs.

"Only coz you'd win every time and you're a sore loser." Rose laughs. "I'm betting that hasn't changed.

"I am not a sore loser." Nine protests.

"Definitely doesn't change." Martha tells Rose. Both of them laugh at the indignant expressions on both Doctor's faces.

 **The Sycorax starts to say how dare but the Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee. Then he tells him to wait because he is busy. He greets Mickey and Harriet saying it's like This Is Your LIfe. He tells them all tea was all he needed and then turns to Rose and asks how he looks. She tells him he looks different.**

"Rooose! That's not helpful. You didn't even tell me it was good different." Ten groans playfully.

"Hadn't quite decided yet." She shrugs, amused with his antics.

"You couldn't decide whether I was better looking than him?" He points to his younger self.

"I like how he looks." Rose defends. "But you are pretty." Nine snorts and Ten pouts at her.

"Pretty? How about sexy?"

"No, I think pretty covers it." She teases. He crosses his arms and scowls.

 **He asks if she means good different or bad different and she hesitantly tells him just different. Then he asks if he is ginger and she says no. He claims he has always wanted to be ginger as he has never been ginger. Then he points at Rose saying fat lot of good she was, she gave up on him. He then realises that was rude and asks if that's the sort of man he is now, rude and not ginger.**

"Rude and not ginger?" Pretty good sum up of you really." Donna agrees with a snicker.

"Mouthy, rude and not ginger." Sarah Jane corrects.

"Can't you lot take a break and pick on Jack for a change?" Ten huffs.

"Less fun." Rose grins.

"I'm too dashing to be picked on." Jack wriggles his eyebrows.

"In your dreams fly boy." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Hey!"

 **Harriet asks who he is and he tells her he is the Doctor as does Rose. Harriet asks what happened to her Doctor or if it is a title that has passed on. The Doctor explains he is him and when she protests it can't be, he tells her that when they were trapped in Downing Street she was most scared her mother would be alone. She believes him.**

"I love how you are having this conversation right in the middle of an alien spaceship." Mickey laughs.

"Well, my business is more important." Nine tells him. "Gotta introduce myself."

 **He asks if she won the election and she admits it was a landslide majority. The Sycorax leader finally interrupts.**

"Well, he held out longer than I thought he would." Rose admits.

 **The Doctor turns to him and the Sycorax asks who he is. He replies that is the question and the Sycorax bellows the question again. The Doctor then bellows back he doesn't know.**

They all start laughing at his imitation of the Sycorax.

 **He continues listing off traits he could have before saying that judging by the evidence he certainly has a gob.**

"Most definitely." Rose agrees looking slightly taken aback. During the breaks he had seemed far more talkative than his younger self but this was certainly new levels of talking just for the sake of it.

 **Then he spots a button, asking how he will react when he sees a great, big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. He guesses it is some sort of control matrix and opens the base of the pillar. He says there is something under there then puts his fingertip in and licks it.**

"Really? You had to lick it?" Rose rolls her eyes.

"Well, how else would I know exactly what it was?" Ten asks innocently.

"You couldn't smell it or something?" Martha asks.

"I chose the 'or something'." He winks.

 **He states it is A positive with a dash of iron and then realises it is blood control. He hits the button and everyone cries out for him not to. On the rooftops everyone takes a step forward then stops. The blue energy flickers then the people look around, confused. Jason asks what the hell he is doing up there and Sandra tells him to get away from the edge.**

"Oh good. All threat then." Jack sighs in relief.

"Pretty much but they are still more powerful than humans and could call backup." Nine informs him.

"You make it sound like they won't." Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm there." He puffs out his chest.

"So full of yourself." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Alex calls out he killed them and the Doctor turns to the leader asking if he thinks they are dead. He states they allow them to live. The Doctor scoffs, explaining they couldn't kill them with blood control as the survival instinct is too strong. The leader says that blood control is only one form of conquest, he could summon the armada. The Doctor agrees that he could and then starts quoting Lion King before getting to the point of leaving the humans alone.**

"Did you just quote Disney?" Martha looks at him in amusement.

"Well yes, wonderful show the Lion King." Ten smiles happily.

"Big bad Doctor, Oncoming Storm, quoter of Disney." Rose sniggers.

"What's so bad about me loving Disney?" He looks affronted.

"Nothing at all, just I'm used to him," She points at Nine. "Doesn't really look the type to be watching Disney."

"I'll have you know we watched Disney together while I was in that body." Ten smirks at her.

"We did?" Rose looks at him in disbelief. Nine raises his eyebrows at this news. Ten nods.

 **The Sycorax asks what happens if they don't leave. The Doctor takes a sword from an aide and runs back towards the TARDIS saying he challenges him. There is laughter from the watching crowd and the Doctor notes that struck a chord. He asks if the sanctified rules of combat still apply.**

"You're going to have a sword fight with that guy?" Donna looks at him sceptically. "I'm surprised you can hold the sword, you're so weedy, let alone fight with it."

"All muscle that's me. Besides, I'm far stronger than your average human anyway." He shrugs.

 **The Sycorax says he stands as the world's champion and the Doctor thanks him, saying he has just summed him up as he throws his dressing gown to Rose. The Doctor asks if he accepts the challenge and then insults him. The leader says it's for the planet and the Doctor agrees.**

"You have no idea if you can sword fight." Rose raises her eyebrows.

"THe basics of sword fighting always remain the same. I'm sure I'll be fine." Nine grins.

 **They clash swords and Rose yells for him to look out. He sarcastically says that helps, he wouldn't have thought of it otherwise.**

"Definitely rude in this regeneration." Rose states.

 **The leader is the more experienced swordsman. The Doctor retreats up a tunnel. He presses a button and dashes out into the open air. The Doctor is driven back to the edge, and hit on the nose. Rose starts forwards and he tells her to stay back. If they interfere they invalidate the challenge and the leader wins the planet. The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth.**

"Oh my god!" Everyone's head whirls round to Ten, checking he still has two hands.

"He cut off your hand." Rose whispers.

"Well, that's bloody lucky timing." Nine laughs.

"Lucky!" Martha asks incredulously.

"I'm still within fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. I have enough regeneration energy to grow a new hand." Ten explains.

"Best not let him cut off a second." Donna notes.

"Hadn't planned on it." Ten laughs.

 **The Doctor states he cut off his hand as if he can't quite believe it. The leader cheers thinking he has won and the Doctor stands up. He says he knows what sort of man he is now, he's a lucky man. He explains he can regrow his hand and does so. Sycorax calls it witchcraft and the Doctor simply says Time Lord. Rose calls his name and throws him a new sword.**

"Thanks for that." Ten grins at her.

"Not too put off then?" Nine asks, half amused and half anxious.

"Very but not enough to watch you lose this fight. It probably hasn't even really sunk in yet." She tells him. "I'll get over it eventually." He nods.

 **The Doctor asks if he is still the Doctor then and she says no arguments from her. The Doctor then says his new hand is a fighting hand and the battle resumes. He disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into it's abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London.**

"Yes." They all cheer.

"Nice moves Doc." Jack winks.

 **He states that he wins and the leaders tell him to kill him. The Doctor says he will spare his life if he leaves the planet and the leader agrees. The Doctor asks him to swear on the blood of his people and he swears. He walks away and Harriet cries bravo. Rose follows suit. The Doctor says not bad for someone in his jim-jams as Rose helps him put the dressing gown back on.**

"Definitely a good show for someone not used to his own body." Sarah Jane smiles.

 **He comments it's very Arthur Dent and then finds a satsuma in his dressing gown commenting Jackie's friend does like his snacks. Then he says it just sums up Christmas going through all the presents and finding a satsuma at the bottom.**

"Yeah, mum always used to do that." Rose grins.

"Mine too." Sarah Jane agrees.

"We didn't bother, everyone in my family hates them." Martha shrugs.

"How can you hate satsumas?" Mickey asks.

"Just do." Martha rolls her eyes at his mock astonishment.

 **The Doctor asks who wants a satsuma. The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death. He says he a no second chances sort of man. Inside the ship the Doctor tells the crowd that he forbids them to scavenge on Earth for the rest of time. He states that when they go and tells others of Earth to make sure they say it is defended. The TARDIS, Harriet, Alex, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor are beamed away.**

"Very nice speech." Sarah Jane tells him.

"It is defended." Rose giggles slightly.

"It's over." Martha breathes happily. "Thank god for tea."

 **Rose asks where they are and Mickey tells her they are just round the corner from the flat. Then he cheers that they did it. The Doctor tells him to wait a minute as he watches the ship start flying away. Then Rose jumps on Mickey's back as they celebrate. Then Rose hugs Alex who looks startled but pleased. Harriet walks over to the Doctor and calls him her Doctor and they hug.**

"Hey now, He's my Doctor." Rose smirks.

"Don't like sharing?" Nine asks her with a grin.

"About as much as you do." She retorts. He pulls her closer to him.

 **Harriet states he is absolutely the same man then asks if there are many more out there. The Doctor tells her there are hundreds of species out there and the human race is drawing attention to itself so they should get used to it. Jackie comes running up and the Doctor mutters about talking of trouble.**

"Oi!" Rose playfully smacks his arm.

 **Jackie says she did it. Alex answers a phone call. Rose replies that Jackie did it too as a cup of tea fixed the Doctor's head. Jackie says she said so and Rose tells her to look at him. Jackie asks if it really is him then gets distracted by seeing Harriet. The Doctor tells her to come her and they have a group hug. She asks if he is better and he agrees that he is.**

"See how fond she is of you, hugs and everything." Rose snickers.

"Yay." Nine cheers sarcastically. "Maybe she won't slap me when she finds out her nineteen year old daughter is dating a nine hundred year old alien."

"I think she suspects we already are to be honest." Rose shrugs.

"Suspecting and knowing are very different things." Sarah Jane laughs.

 **Alex tells Harriet that Torchwood are ready as Jackie tells Rose of for leaving her with all the food. Harriet tells Alex to let Torchwood fire.**

"What?" Martha asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"They are leaving peacefully." Sarah Jane protests.

 **Alex tells them to fire at will. Five green beams streak up into the sky, meet and fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship is destroyed.**

"She's sending a message." Jack scowls.

 **Rose asks what's happening.**

"Nothing good." Nine frowns. He had thought better of Harriet Jones.

 **The Doctor rounds on Harriet telling her that was murder. Harriet defends that it was defence adapted from alien technology that fell to Earth ten years ago.**

"Don't think he cares where it came from." Mickey mutters.

 **The Doctor argues that they were leaving. Harriet says that he said himself they would go back to the stars and tell others about Earth. She apologises but he isn't around all the time, people died in front of her and they have the right to defend themselves. The Doctor says Britain's Golden Age and Harriet says that comes at a price.**

"A price to aliens maybe." Jack scoffs.

 **The Doctor says he gave them the wrong warning. He should have told them to run as fast as they could and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race. Harriet states those are the people she represents and she did in on their behalf. He retorts he should have stopped her. She asks if that makes him another alien threat.**

"Threat? You were begging him to come and save you!" Rose yelps. "He saved this planet far more times than you can count and you want to consider him a threat?"

"And I quite liked her before this." Donna states.

 **He warns her not to challenge him as he is a completely new man and could bring down her government with a word. She calls him the most remarkable man she has ever met but doesn't think him capable of that. He agrees not one word but six. She doesn't believe him and he repeats six. She tells him to stop. Then he goes over to Alex and whispers don't you think she looks tired in his ear. He then walks off with Rose, Jackie and Mickey right behind him,**

"Definitely a no second chance man." Martha mutters.

"I must agree you are the most remarkable man." Sarah Jane smiles at him.

"Ah, well…" Ten rubs the back of his neck.

"You certainly are." Rose and Jack agree.

 **Harriet runs over to Alex and asks him what the Doctor said. He looks flustered and says nothing really. She demands to know what was said and Alex says he doesn't know. Harriet then calls after the Doctor, asking what he said and then apologising. The Doctor is picking himself a new outfit in the Tardis wardrobe, and considers various items of clothing.**

"No. Definitely not." Rose tells him as he holds something up against him.

"I must agree." Ten sniffs. "I like my suit much better."

"Wouldn't kill you to change it once in a while." Martha laughs.

"Might do, you never know." Ten tells her.

"At least he changed his jumper once in a while." Donna gestures at Nine.

 **Mickey, Rose and Jackie are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mickey carves the turkey. The Doctor finds a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He leaves the wardrobe past the old hat stand with a long scarf on it. The Doctor enters the flat, he and Rose grin at each other. The dinner progresses to the crackers. He and Rose pull one and a pink hat comes out. He tells her that's hers. Rose says it should be her mum's.**

Donna watches the scene a little sadly. She remembered seeing the Doctor's face as he talked about having Christmas on the Powell Estate and how quickly he changed the subject. It was sad to know that in a year linear time he would lose Rose, although she wasn't sure how long it would be for them as time didn't pass the same way in the TARDIS. She had grown to really like Rose in the past two days and really began to see why the Doctor missed her as much as he did. She also understood why he declined her offer of Christmas dinner.

 **Then she spots Harriet Jones on TV. Harriet is being questioned whether she is fit for office. The Doctor pulls out some glasses to watch the interview.**

"Do you actually need those or are they to look smart?" Mickey asks.

"They make me look a bit clever." He grins.

 **Harriet insists there is nothing wrong with her health and then is asked if she is going to resign. The phone rings and Jackie answers it as Harriet states she feels fine. Jackie tells them Beth says to go outside. Rose asks why and Jackie says she doesn't know but shepherds them all outside. The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light cris-cross the sky. Rose asks if they are meteors and the Doctor tells her it's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. It isn't snow, it's ash.**

"It suddenly got a lot less pretty." Donna notes.

"I swear we will never get proper snow on Christmas." Rose complains.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Nine tells her with a grin.

"Don't tell me you can make it snow?" She asks.

"He can. For a little bit anyway." Donna assures her.

 **Rose says it's not so beautiful. The Doctor says it's a brand new Earth that can't deny the existence of aliens now.**

"Unless you're Donna and missed the whole thing." Ten sniggers.

"Watch it Spaceman." She wags a finger at him threateningly but they both end up laughing.

 **Rose asks what he is going to do next and he replies do back to the TARDIS, same old life. She asks on his own and he asks if she doesn't want to come. Rose says she does. He asks if she really does and she assures him she does. He adds that because he had changed he thought and Rose says she thought he might not want her along because he had changed. He tells her he would love her to come with him**

"No matter how many times I change, I will always want you to come with me." Nine assures her and Ten nods his agreement. "That will forever remain constant."

 **Rose agrees. Mickey says she is never going to stay and Rose says there is so much to see that she has to. He mutters a 'yeah'. Jackie tells the pair she thinks they are mad to go looking for trouble. The Doctor tells her trouble is just the in-between bits and that it's all waiting and brand new to him as he hasn't seen them with those eyes. He states it is going to be fantastic. He holds out his hand and Rose looks at it saying it still gives her the creeps.**

"Yeah, it gives me the creeps too." Martha says, staring from his screen hand to his real one nervously.

"It's just a hand. Perfectly normal." He shrugs.

 **She takes hold of it anyway and asks where they are going first. He points somewhere then changes his mind and points somewhere else saying that way. Rose looks up and asks that way. He grins at her. The screen goes black.**

"Well, that was a long one." Jack notes.

"We'd best get cracking then." Ten says excitedly. He was feeling buoyant about watching Rose accept him as the same Doctor she had travelled with before. He knew how hard it had been on her but when she finally accepted it, he felt on top of the world even just by watching it again.

Nine was relieved that Rose was so happy to be travelling with him again. It was definitely a good thing they had seen this so she knew about his regeneration beforehand but it was nice to know she would accept him as her Doctor eventually, no matter what. He kissed the top of her head as they settled to watch whatever came next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: New Earth**

Donna looks around to make sure everybody is ready and then starts the next episode.

 **The Doctor is starting to power up the Tardis, while outside Jackie and Mickey are with Rose, who has a heavy rucksack on her back. Jackie asks if she has everything and Rose assures her she does, telling her not to worry.**

"She's your mum. Of course she's going to worry." Sarah Jane smiles gently. Rose hums her agreement.

 **Rose says goodbye, kisses Mickey and heads into the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor grin at each other as he pulls the last switch to set them off. Jackie turns her back and walks away as the Tardis dematerialises. Mickey watches, sadly. Rose asks where they are going and he replies further than they've ever gone.**

"Past the end of the Earth?" Rose looks at him excitedly.

"Yep." Ten grins happily.

 **The TARDIS has materialised across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead. The Doctor tells her it is the year five billion and twenty three and they are on New Earth.**

Martha stares at the screen in surprise. He had told her he had been there before with Rose but she couldn't believe how different it looked. It was beautiful. You really wouldn't know it was the same place she had been to.

"New Earth? Creative lot aren't we?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"They named the city New New York." Ten smirks.

"Seriously?" She looks at him in disbelief.

"Yep, well technically it's the fifteenth New York since the original." Nine laughs.

"Wow. We really need new names for stuff." Rose chuckles.

 **Rose grins, looking around in amazement and the Doctor looks pleased at her excitement saying it's not bad at all. She comments that she'll never get used to it.**

"Please don't get used to it." Nine smiles. "Most of the fun is in watching your reactions to new places."

"That's why you have us along isn't it? To show off and to watch us humans get excited about new things." Rose laughs.

"Well, after doing this for nine hundred years, I've seen most things. It's fun to watch somebody else get that fresh sense of excitement." Ten explains.

 **She asks what that smell is. He picks some grass and tells her it's apple grass.**

"Apple grass? Nice." Donna whistles appreciatively.

 **Rose says it's beautiful and tells him she loves travelling with him. He replies he does too and they grin at each other. Then he says come on, grabs her hand and they dash off.** **A humanoid with interesting markings is watching the Doctor and Rose on an electronic crystal ball. He cries that she is a pure-blood human.**

"What is with aliens being fascinated with humans being 'pure'." Rose sighs in exasperation.

"They are still pure really. You weren't always human, you evolved. You will keep evolving." Ten shrugs.

 **He tells whatever is watching them to get closer and a metal spider scuttles to obey. The Doctor and Rose are relaxing on his long coat looking at the city.**

"That's a beautiful view." Martha notes. Mickey nods beside her.

 **The Doctor begins explaining that in the year five billion Earth gets roasted. Rose comments it was their first date.**

"And one hell of a first date it was." Rose grins, agreeing with her screen self.

"Let's hope the next one is a little less exciting." NIne mutters quietly.

"Next one?" Rose asks, looking amused.

"Well, proper one since we...you know." He looks back at the screen awkwardly. Rose smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

 **He recalls they had chips and then continues that humans got nostalgic and found New Earth and moved in. Rose asks what the city is called and he tells her it's New New York. She is sceptical but he insists it is saying it is the fifteenth since the original New York and starts saying all the 'New's. Stopped when Rose looks at him and asking what. She notes he is different and he calls himself the New New Doctor.**

"If that's your Tenth body then it would technically be the New New New…" Donna begins with a laugh.

"Yes, we get the point." Jack cuts her off with a smirk.

"Spoilsport." She retorts. He winks.

 **The spider is close. In the basement Cassandra comments she recognises Rose and tells Chip to show her the face. Outside, Rose asks if they can visit New New York and the Doctor says he thought they might go there first, pointing at an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river. She asks what it is and he tells her it is a hospital.**

"We aren't visiting New New York, are we?" Rose asks with a sigh. Ten looks at her sheepishly.

"Not this time. I did take you back later, between some other adventures, to show you the city properly." He tells her.

"That's something I suppose." She shakes her head in amusement.

 **He tells her the green moon in the universal symbol for hospital.**

"Useful to know." Martha notes.

"Especially given how jeopardy friendly Rose is." Donna sniggers.

 **He also says he got a message, showing her the psychic paper which says to come to Ward 26. Rose comments she thought they were just sightseeing.**

"You should know better." Mickey laughs.

"Oi! It's not all adventure and trouble you know." Nine protests. "We have some quiet times."

"Those are just the bits in between the trouble though. Humans have to sleep at some point." Jack rolls his eyes but grins anyway.

 **They get up and the spider watches them leave. Lady Cassandra has been restored to her previous flat, flat state in a somewhat lashed-up frame. She notes it is Rose, calling her a dirty blonde assassin. Chip points out she is coming to where they are and Cassandra states it is destiny and she can be revenged.**

"It wasn't not Rose's fault." Sarah-Jane protests.

 **Rose and the Doctor enter the hospital and Rose comments that it is a bit rich coming from him. He replies he can't help not liking hospitals, they give him the creeps.**

"The Doctor doesn't like hospitals?" Donna snorts.

"Like 'em even less after this." Ten mutters under his breath.

 **Rose looks around noting it's very smart and the Doctor comments they don't have a shop.**

"Do you have this fascination with shops or does it develop during regeneration?" Rose looks at Nine.

"Must develop." He shrugs.

 **Rose comments that she would have thought humans cured everything this far in the future and he tells her that viruses evolved too. Rose then notices the nursing staff for the first time.**

"They're cats!" Donna points out incredulously.

"Yep." Ten agrees, hiding his scowl.

 **She notes that they are cats in astonishment and he tells her not to stare, calling her all pink and yellow.**

"My pink and yellow human." Nine smirks.

 **He continues that he would put a shop over there. He walks into the lift alone and tells it Ward 26. In the basement Chip overrides some controls. Rose runs to catch up with the Doctor but is too late. She calls there is another lift. He yells back it's Ward 26 and to watch out for the disinfectant.**

"What could she possibly want Rose for?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Nothing good if she wants revenge." Jack frowns.

"I didn't even wander off this time." Rose sighs dramatically.

"Just jeopardy friendly this time." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **Rose calls back to watch out for what. The Doctor calls back the disinfectant but he is too far up and Rose can't hear him. He gives up muttering she will find out. Rose gets into the next lift and politely asks for Ward 26. Her lift heads down.**

"Wonderful." Mickey sighs.

 **In the Doctor's lift a speaker says to commence stage one disinfection. He gets drenched by a spray. In Rose's lift the same thing happens but she is not expecting it and shrieks.**

Everyone laughs good naturedly and Rose looks slightly sheepish.

 **The next stage is a blow dry. The Doctor enjoys it. Rose finally gets the hang of it, running her fingers through her hair to dry it. Chip meets Rose in a rubbish strewn corridor and comments the human child is clean. She states she is looking for Ward 26. He tells her it is this way, knowing her name despite the fact she hasn't told him it. She picks up a metal bar and follows cautiously.**

"You should get back in the lift." Nine groans.

"At least she picked up something to use as a weapon." Jack smiles. "Didn't just go in blind."

 **The Doctor is escorted by a veiled nurse. He comments that it is a nice place but that there is no shop. He continues that he would have a shop, not a big one, just a shop so people can shop.**

"Dear lord, how many times can one person use the word shop in one sentence?" Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The nurse removes her veil. She states the hospital is a place of healing and the Doctor tells her that a shop does some people the world of good. The nurse tells him the Sisters of Plentitude have taken a vow to help. They pass an open cubicle where an incredibly fat man lies. A woman steps towards them saying members of the public can't look at the Duke of Manhattan without permission from the Senate.**

"That's ridiculous." Rose snorts.

"If that's the case they shouldn't have him in an open cubicle." Martha rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor asks if it is Petrifold Regression. The Duke states he is dying. Then he comments that a lifetime of charity and abstinence ends like this.**

"Abstinence?" Jack scoffs. "I doubt he knows the meaning of the word."

 **The woman interrupts to state that any statements made by the Duke can't be made public without clearance. The Duke calls out to the woman he is weak. Clovis asks the Sister for some privacy. Jatt tells her he will be up and about in no time.**

"He can't be. They don't have a cure for that." Nine frowns.

"Don't be so sure." Ten mutters to his younger self. Nine raises a curious eyebrow but Ten only scowls.

 **The Doctor comments that he doubts it, adding that they won't have a cure for another thousand years. Jatt tells him not to doubt the Sisterhood. Then asks if there is anyone he recognises as it is unusual to visit without knowing the patient. The Doctor tells her he has found him, heading over to the Face of Boe. Jatt asks to leave the Doctor in the care of Novice Hame. The Doctor asks her to ask at reception about Rose. Jatt then leaves. Hame comments that the Face of Boe is asleep.**

Jack let out an audible gasp. Ten gives him a pitying look while everyone else turns to look at him curiously.

"What's up Jack?" Martha asks, concerned about her new friend.

"The Face of Boe. I didn't think anything of it before, it was impossible but now…" He mumbles, clearly talking to himself not the room at large.

"What about it?" Rose asks. Jack looks up at her. He looks almost like he is going to be sick. "Jack?" Rose now looks alarmed.

"Back home my nickname was the Face of Boe." He informs them, his voice coming out a breathless gasp. The rest of the room now look between him and the frozen screen.

"I did this to you." Rose's eyes widen. It was one thing to hear about it, quite another to see it. She got up and moved over to pull Jack into a bear hug. He returned the hug and buried his face in her neck. "I'm so sorry." She mumbles.

"We've been over this. I forgive you. It's just a bit of a shock." Jack assures her, not yet letting her go. They stay together for a little while before Rose returns to the Doctors and Jack sinks back onto the couch. Mickey and Martha move to sit on either side of him, each leaning into his side for support. He slings a grateful arm around each of them. He nods to the screen again, saying they should get watching. He doesn't really want the attention to remain on his newfound immortality. Otherwise all he will do is dwell on how long he will have to live before becoming like that and how long he will continue to live as nothing but a face.

Martha avoids looking at the man next to her. She remembers her trip to New New Earth vividly and recalls the Face of Boe giving his life to save the city. It seems a very Jack-like thing to do, yet she can't help but be sad that she saw him die, even if she didn't know him at the time. Martha does sense that it would give him a sense of peace to know he will eventually die, especially giving his life to help as he had intended to do on Satellite 5, but cannot bring herself to mention it just yet.

 **Hame continues sleeps is all he tends to do, asking if the Doctor is a friend. The Doctor tells her he only met the Face of Boe once.**

"Does this mean you sponsored the viewing of the destruction of Earth?" Donna asks, stifling a laugh.

"Seems so." Jack nods.

"That also makes you the sponsor of the Doctor and Rose's first date." Sarah-Jane smirks. Jack gives her a genuine smile at that.

"Indeed. I'm awesome that way." He grins.

"Thanks for that Jack." Rose laughs. "But no intruding on the second one." Jack winks at her.

 **The Doctor then asks what is wrong with him. Novice Hame apologises, saying she thought he knew but the Face of Boe is dying. The Doctor asks of what and she tells him it's old age. The one thing they can't cure.**

"So I can die eventually?" Jack asks Ten. He remembers being told he would age incredibly slowly but Ten hadn't been clear on whether he would eventually die or not.

"Yes." Ten nods. "You will die, but I cannot say exactly how long you live. In linear time it's possible you will live a longer life than me, I never got an exact age."

 **Novice Hame continues that he is said to be thousands, maybe millions of years old. She then adds that that is impossible. The Doctor says he doesn't know about that, he likes the impossible. He then addresses the Face of Boe, saying he looks a bit different but it is the Doctor.**

"Well, at least there is some eye-candy in that hospital." Jack winks at Ten. His voice is a little flat but they all appreciate the effort.

 **In the basement, a reel to reel projector is showing a film of a party. Cassandra is there, as a proper human woman. Rose realises who it is and she looks around. Cassandra says 'peekaboo'. Rose tells her not to come near her. Cassandra sarcastically asks what Rose thinks she is going to do, flap her to death.**

Sniggers are heard throughout the room.

"It's him I'd be concerned about." Mickey notes.

 **Rose asks about Gollum. Cassandra tells her that Chip is her pet. Chip adds in that he worships the mistress. She orders him to moisturise her and he does so. Cassandra then tells Rose he isn't even a proper life form, he is a clone modelled on her favourite pattern.**

"That's so wrong. She grew her own slave?" Donna scowls.

 **She continues that Chip sees to her physical needs and Rose comments she hopes that means food.**

"Urgh." Martha feigns being sick. "Let's not think about that." Rose grins at her cheekily.

 **Rose asks how she is still alive. Cassandra snidely retorts that Rose murdered her.**

"She's still alive." Sarah-Jane rolls her eyes.

 **Rose replies it was her own fault. Chip interjects that the brain of Cassandra survived as well as her eyes. Rose asks about the skin and Cassandra explains her previous skin was from her front, that piece is from the back. Rose smirks and says she is talking out of her...and Cassandra interrupts saying don't ask.**

They all laugh loudly.

 **Chip adds that his mistress was lucky to survive and he secreted her into the hospital. Rose asks if that means nobody knows Cassandra is here. Chip informs her that he steals medicine for Cassandra, referring to himself in the third person. Rose cuts him off and Cassandra says she is alone as the last human in existence.**

"Urgh, not this rubbish again." Martha rolls her eyes.

"Evolving doesn't make them not human." Sarah-Jane argues passionately.

"We agree with you." Ten reminds her gently, giving her a small smile.

 **Rose tells her not to start that again. Adding this place is called New Earth. Cassandra dismisses it as a vegetable patch. Rose argues that there are millions of humans out there. And Cassandra replies they are mutant stock.**

"What the hell does that make her?" Mickey asks. "If they are mutants. She doesn't even have a body."

 **Rose tells her they have evolved like the should. She then states that Cassandra stayed still, getting herself all pickled and preserved, asking what good it did. There is laughter behind them and Rose looks around at the film reel that is still playing. Cassandra tells her that night was drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace, the last time someone told her she was beautiful.**

"Well, it's not like a flap of skin can be particularly beautiful." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Rose looks at her, clearly unimpressed and grudgingly admits she has a knack for survival. Cassandra admits she has not been idle and she suspects something is tucked away under the hospital. The Sisters are hiding something.**

"So Cassandra isn't actually the biggest problem?" Jack asks.

"She's a problem alright, there just happens to be another one." Ten grumbles angrily. He is particularly mad that his only kiss with Rose, in that body, came while she was possessed. Then he muses it is his own fault they didn't have more.

 **Rose asks what she means and she replies the cats have secrets, saying to let her whisper them and come close. Rose replies she must be joking. She backs away and suddenly energy binds her hands. Cassandra tells Chip to activate the psychograft.**

"No!" Nine yelps in fury. "Those are banned on every civilised planet."

"What is it?" Rose asks nervously.

"It transfers her consciousness into you. However, it squashes yours in the process, if it's not reversed quickly enough it can kill you." Ten explains grimly.

"Well, good job you'll know it's not me then." Rose shrugs. Ten looks at her shamefaced. "You didn't?" She looks at him in horror.

"I did, it just took me a little longer than it should." He admits.

 **Rose yells for Cassandra to let her go as Chip pulls a lever. Light streams down from a contraption overhead. Cassandra calls that she is moving on, saying goodbye trampoline and hello blondie. There is a whoosh of energy from Cassandra to Rose then everything switches off. Rose collapses.**

Growls and angry mutterings can be heard around the room. Rose looks at them as in bemusement. She laced her fingers with Ten's, noticing how he relaxed almost instantly. Nine wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

 **Chip calls to his mistress and Cass-Rose sits up calling for him to moisturise her. Then she realises she actually has a body before exclaiming she is a chav.**

"If it's that bad, get out of her then." Donna scowls.

 **The Doctor brings Hame a cup of water. She tells him there is no need but he replies she is the one that's working. Hame explains that there isn't much to do, just maintain his smoke but adds she is company. She states she can hear him singing sometimes.**

"Hope you retained that singing voice of yours or I feel sorry for her." Rose laughs, remembering one break where she had coerced him into singing after he had been boasting about how good he was. Jack winks at her.

 **The Doctor asks if he is the only visitor and Hame tells him the rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. She tells him some of the legends, including the fact that just before he dies, Boe will speak his final secret to a wanderer. The Lonely God.**

Ten looks over at Jack, wandering what possible secret he could have. Jack notices the look and shrugs, obviously having no idea what his secret will be. Anything could happen in the next few centuries.

 **Cass-Rose is examining her new body before she and Chip notice that her old skin is gone and Chip states that the brain lead expired and his old mistress is gone.**

"Great, so you can't just force her to go back." Martha sighs.

 **Cass-Rose points to her head and states she is safe and sound in there. Chip asks about Rose's mind and Cass-Rose says she is tucked away and she can just about access surface memories. Then she realises that the man Rose was with is the Doctor, calling him a hypocrite for changing his face.**

"So not the same thing." Ten screws up his face. "No operations required."

"How long can Rose survive like that?" Mickey asks.

"A few hours." Nine tells him.

 **The phone in Rose's back pocket rings. Cass-Rose asks if it supposed to do that and Chip tells her it is a primitive communications device. She answers it and the Doctor asks where she is. Cass-Rose then asks how Rose speaks. Chip tells her Old Earth Cockney. Cass-Rose replies to the Doctor with 'wotcha'.**

"Wotcha?" Rose asks, half amused, half horrified. "This is going to be horrendous."

"Weeeeell...looking back it's a little funny." Ten grins boyishly. She raises an eyebrow at him.

 **Screen cuts to Ward 26 and the Doctor asks how long it takes to get to Ward 26. Cass-Rose replies she is on her way governor, continuing she shall proceed up the apples and pears. The Doctor seems to ignore this saying he is with the Face of Boe. He asks if she remembers him and Cass-Rose says of course she does. Calling him a big old boat race. The Doctor hangs up saying he will see her in a minute.**

"Really? You couldn't tell anything was wrong?" Sarah-Jane looks at him in astonishment.

"Well, I got a bit distracted." Ten shrugs.

"Distracted?" Rose looks at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, well they were curing things that shouldn't be possible, not for another thousand years."

"Nothing like a good mystery." She sighs.

 **The Duke of Manhattan is very happy. He states he didn't think he was going to make it and as the Doctor approaches, calls him his lucky charm. Clovis states that any friendship expressed by the Duke is not a legal contract.**

"Oh she needs to learn to shut up." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The Duke tells them to winch him up as he says he has no sign of infection. A waiter offers the Doctor champagne which he declines, asking if he had Petrifold Regression. The Duke cheerfully tells him he had it but no more. The Doctor tells him that's impossible. A nurse tells him primitive creatures would accuse them of magic but it is science.**

"Well, Cassandra was right, there is something not right here." Nine grimaces.

"So, she will use me to get you to solve the mystery for her." Rose guesses.

 **The Doctor asks how on Earth they cured him and the nurse quips he might say how on New Earth. When he asks what is in the solution, the nurse introduces herself as Matron Casp and tells him it is patient confidentiality.**

"Surely them curing stuff early isn't a bad thing?" Mickey questions.

"It depends how they got hold of the cure." Nine tells him darkly. "You saw what happens when humanity was held back by a century, pushing them forwards too quickly can be just as deadly."

 **The Doctor introduces himself and Casp comments that they are the doctors there. Jatt comes over and says Casp is required in Intensive Care. Casp excuses herself and the two walk away. Jatt states it is happening again and one of the patients is awake. Casp says they can't have that.**

"I'd have thought patients being conscious would be a good thing." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Normally it would be." Martha looks at the screen suspiciously.

 **In the basement, Chip tells Cass-Rose that the Doctor is dangerous and she agrees but states he is clever. She continues she may need a mind like his and to never trust a cat. She asks for the perfume which Chip hands her and she tucks it down her t-shirt.**

"And you're not going to notice because you're in the middle of a mystery." Mickey scowls at Ten.

"Depends how good an actress she is." Jack frowns. "She's already slipped up. If she keeps doing that then even Mr Oblivious will notice something is up."

"Of course I noticed. I know Rose." Ten defends himself. Nine sat back feeling slightly smug and a little annoyed. Finally it was somebody else's turn to come under all the scrutiny, yet it was still some part of him. Someone he would eventually turn into.

 **A dark place lined with green-lit bulkhead doors. Jatt comments it was having a normal blood wash when it started crying. They open a door and someone reaches out. A voice calls out for them to help him as the nuns comment on how alive the eyes are. The voice asks where he is and they seem surprised it can even speak. He calls out for help as they close the door again.**

"Is that...a human in there?" Martha asks in horror.

"Yes." Ten's voice is cold and hard.

"They were talking like he wasn't even alive. They kept calling him 'it'." She scowls.

"Cassandra said Chip was a grown clone. Are they growing humans?" Sarah-Jane looks at Ten, eyes wide. He nods stiffly.

 **Casp says that if it happens again they will need to review their brain stem policy. Jatt asks what they should do and Casp tells her to incinerate. At the end of the row, Jatt turns a handle and the cell lights up and the man screams.**

"Oh my god." Rose breathes softly.

 **The Doctor is going round all the cubicles. One has a person floating in midair. He spots Rose and tells her to come and look at this patient explaining he has recovered in two days when it should have taken years. He shows her another patient and questions why it's such a secret when they have such advanced medicine. Cass-Rose states she can't Adam and Eve it. He finally asks what it up with the voice and she tells him she is just larking about. New Earth, new her.**

Rose shudders a little. "That's just creepy to watch." She moans.

 **He agrees that he can talk, New New Doctor. She eyes him for a second, then grabs him and kisses him long and hard.**

"Damn it!" Rose growls out. "That's not fair. First kiss I don't even remember and now I'm possessed!" Nine pulls her chin up to look at him and kisses her gently. They kiss until Jack wolf whistles, causing them to break apart sheepishly.

"Better?" Nine asks her with a smirk.

"Yes." She mutters. She can't keep up a pout for long and grins back at him.

 **They break apart and Cassandra finally mutters that the terminal is this way before walking off. The Doctor watches her, dazed before finally saying he's still got it, smoothing his hair and following her.**

"You're so vain." Donna snorts.

"I am not, but that was one hell of a snog, given that she's still getting used to me." Ten shrugs, grinning happily. "It might have been Cassandra controlling her but it was still Rose's body."

"So you thought I just wanted to go round snogging you did you?" Rose asks in amusement.

"A man can hope." Ten chuckles.

 **At the computer terminal, by the lift the Doctor notes there is nothing odd and still no sign of a shop.**

"I did wonder why he was so obsessed with shops." Martha laughs.

"It's not the oddest thing he's been obsessed with." Sarah-Jane grins.

 **Cass-Rose states it's missing something, saying she heard the can nuns talking about Intensive Care and it's not on the terminal. He congratulates her and she asks why they would hide a whole department. She tells him to search the sub-frame. He gives her an odd look and asks what if the sub-frame is locked so she replies to try the installation protocol.**

"Well, that's even more obvious than her snogging you and the voice." Mickey sniggers. "Rose wouldn't know that."

"Great, I shall carry on not knowing things so I can be identified as myself." Rose laughs.

"Ah, it's easy to spot Rosie." Jack tells her, amused. "That voice is awful."

"I worked it out." Ten defends himself.

"Eventually." Donna rolls her eyes fondly.

 **He uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor, remarking that it certainly looks intensive. They are noticed by Novice Hame. Cass-Rose leads the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with the cells, thousands of them. The Doctor opens one at random. It contains a very sick looking man.**

"Oh my god." Martha exclaims. "They are growing them to make them sick which is why they have such advanced cures."

"Exactly." Ten tells her darkly.

"Those poor people." Rose mutters.

"That person before was asking for help. Are they aware of what's being done to them if they are specially grown?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Yes, they will be. One of the cats mentioned brain stem policy and if they have a brain, they can work out what has happened. It will be limited because of the diseases and the vocabulary will just be what's picked up when the cats visit them." Nine explains with a scowl.

 **Cass-Rose exclaims it's disgusting and asks what's wrong with him. The Doctor ignores this and apologises to the person before closing the door and moving on to the next which contains a young woman. Cass-Rose asks what disease that is and he replies it's all of them.**

"How do they survive?" Jack questions.

"They don't. Some will die every day others will be incinerated. They were born in those pods and they die in those pods. The serums the cat's invent will be enough to keep them alive for a limited amount of time." Ten tells him.

 **Cass-Rose asks if they are safe and he tells her not to touch them. Then he closes the door and she asks how many patients there are. He angrily tells her they aren't patients, they were born sick, made to be a human farm. She asks why they don't die and he calls them plague carriers, the last to go. Novice Hame comments it is for a greater cause.**

"Nothing can justify doing this to them." Rose frowns. "Some of them clearly know what's going on."

 **He asks if she agreed to this in her vows and she replies they are sworn to help. He angrily asks if they are helping by killing. Hame explains they aren't real people to which he asks how many thousands have died. She replies that mankind needed them as they couldn't cure the diseases fast enough in the beginning to they had to grow their own flesh. He argues they are alive and she states they are keeping the humans out in the world alive and healthy.**

"They live on the blood of others." Sarah-Jane argues. "That's not a life worth living." Both Doctors smile at her.

"Can you cure them? If they have the cure for everything, surely these people could be cured?" Martha asks.

"Possibly, but the Sisterhood would just grow another batch." Nine tells her dejectedly. Ten smirks inwardly.

"I see why you aren't a cat person." Remarks Donna. "I wouldn't be after this either."

 **The Doctor states that if they live because of this their lives are worthless. Hame asks who he is to decide that. He retorts that he is the Doctor and there is no higher authority.**

"So big headed." Rose teases. "You think you're so impressive." Nine smirks.

"I am so impressive."

"I think big headed works better." Donna laughs.

"Oi!"

 **Cass-Rose asks if any of the humans in the city know about this and Hame says it was best if they didn't. The Doctor interrupts, saying he can understand the bodies and her vows but wants to know what they've done to Rose. Hame denies having done anything and he replies that he is being very calm because the brain is a delicate thing but demands to know what they've done and that they reverse it.**

"I wonder why they would have done anything? I mean, I get why you jumped to that conclusion, but still it seems weird for them to have done it." Jack notes. They all shrug, having no answer.

 **Hame denies it again and Cass-Rose says she is fine. The Doctor retorts that these people are dying and Rose would care.**

"If I didn't care about something like that I don't deserve to be travelling with you." Rose comments. All the other companions nod their agreement.

 **Cass-Rose gives up her facade and calls him a smarty-pants. He asks what happened to her and she explains she knew something was going on and she needed the body. He asks who she is and she calls herself the last human. He is momentarily confused before realising it's Cassandra. She then pulls out the vial and sprays him, causing him to pass out.**

"Wonderful." Mickey groans.

"What happened to those super quick reflexes?" Jack teases.

"I'd just had a bit of a shock." Ten shrugs. "Besides, it's rare to find stuff that works so quickly on Time Lords, figured I'd have a bit more time than that."

 **Novice Hame crouches beside him saying she doesn't understand and will have to fetch Matron. Cass-Rose tells her to hurry up and do that before pulling a cable to sound the alarm. Hame runs out and tells Matron who reassures her, telling her ot tend to her patients while they sort it out.**

"What can Cassandra want out of this?" Donna wonders.

"Blackmail? She needs a new body." Suggests Jack.

 **The Doctor wakes up inside a cell. He calls out to let him out and Cass-Rose appears outside saying isn't he lucky there was a spare. He states she has stolen Rose's body and she replies that she has thought of a thousand ways to kill him over the years and now she has a thousand ways to do so. Every ten minutes the patients get a top up of all the diseases. He has about three minutes left.**

"Plenty of time then." Donna says sarcastically.

 **He tells her to just let Rose go and she says she will when she finds someone better then she will junk the body.**

"Oi!" Nine and Jack growl in anger. Rose nestles further into Nine's side to placate him.

"I'm sure you find a solution." She tells him.

"Course I do." He grins, relaxing properly.

 **Jatt and Casp come over and ask if they can do anything to help. Cass-Rose says she wants money and Casp replies they are a charity and don't give money. Cass-Rose retorts that the humans in the city pay them a fortune which is exactly what she needs. She demands a one-off payment in exchange for not telling the city of their scheme. Casp declines and Cass-Rose advises her to think about it.**

"Why would they? One human would hardly be a threat. She wouldn't make it out of the building alive to spread their secret." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not have my eyes scratched out, thanks." Rose laughs.

 **Casp says there is no need as she has to decline and Cass-Rose says they have no way of stopping her as they are unarmed. Casp reminds her they have claws and she unsheathes her claws. Cass-Rose calls to Chip for plan B. Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor comes out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people.**

"Oh god! They will infect everyone. How has she survived this long with brains like that." Donna scoffs.

"At least it got the Doctor out too." Mickey points out. "With that many sick people around the Doctor is who you want."

"Even if he's not that kind of a Doctor." Rose laughs, remembering how freaked out he had been when she had gotten sick a few weeks before they were brought here.

 **The Doctor asks what she has done and Cass-Rose replies that she woke them up and begins to run. He looks towards Casp and Jatt, telling them not to touch them before heading after Cass-Rose. A man calls for them to help them and Jatt remarks they should withdraw.**

"I'd hurry up about that." Martha notes worriedly.

 **The man says he knows what they did to him. Casp comments that it's fascinating that it can construct an argument.**

"He's not an it!" Rose protests hotly.

"I'd focus on getting out of there not how great the science is." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **The man says they will end it. He puts his hand into a socket and get electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blow, freeing the people inside.**

"He's let them all out!" Jack gasps.

"He's just trying to help them." Martha reasons.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Mickey quotes.

"True, I'm sort of glad they are free but it would have been better to sort a few of them out at a time. There are far more of them than everybody else in the hospital put together." Rose notes.

 **Jatt exclaims the flesh is free.**

"Some of them were free before that as you noticed, it's hardly a surprise. And they are people not just flesh!" Sarah-Jane argues angrily.

 **The man demands they stop the pain. A woman touches Sister Jatt and she dies, screaming. On a catwalk across the way, the Doctor asks what the hell Cass-Rose has done. She denies it was her and he replies that one touch gives them every disease in the world and he wants that body safe.**

"Thanks." Rose grins.

"Anytime." Ten winks.

 **He says they need to go down. Cass-Rose protests that there are thousands of them. He just shouts for them to run so they do. Matron gets to a phone and tells them to quarantine the building. The tannoy sounds informing everyone that the hospital is quarantined. Shutters slam down across doors and windows.**

"That's good, at least she managed that much." Martha breathes. She had briefly wondered if they had managed to infect everyone, causing the world she had seen.

 **On the staircase the Doctor yells to keep running down. A lift full of infected people arrives at some part of the hospital. They reach out to the nearest person and infect her. Cass-Rose runs to call a lift. The Doctor tells her the lifts will have closed down with the quarantine. She leads the Doctor towards her lair. Chip gets cut off from them as more people approach.**

"Poor Chip, all he has done is serve her faithfully." Sarah-Jane sympathises.

 **The Doctor points out someone will touch him and Cass-Rose tells him to leave Chip as he's just a clone thing.**

"He's still a person." Rose protests.

"Cassandra watches out for nobody but herself." Donna sighs.

 **Chip calls out for his mistress but Cass-Rose runs off. The Doctor apologises, saying he can't let her escape before running after Cassandra. Chip jumps down a waste chute. On Ward 26, Clovis asks if they can get some service as diseased people come along the corridor from ICU. A woman calls out please. Clovis screams and hits the alarm before running away. Cassandra runs to the back door but there are people there, too. She calls out they are trapped.**

"You look calm considering you're trapped in there." Jack notes.

"I wanted Cassandra out of Rose." Ten reminds him.

"I know that's very important but there is no way she will be leaving Rose without a body to go to and you need to get out of there." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor tells her to get out of Rose as the psychograft is banned on every civilised planet and she is compressing Rose to death. Cassandra points out she has nowhere to go and he replies that isn't his problem, telling her to give Rose back to him. Cass-Rose states he asked for it and takes a deep breath before blowing energy out to the Doctor.**

"Oh great. You need to be yourself to get you out of this mess." Rose sighs.

"If she stayed much longer she would kill you." Ten argues.

"We're both gonna die if you can't save everyone." She replies evenly.

 **Rose asks where she went and Cass-Doctor states that this is different. Rose asks if that is Cassandra and she is busy commenting on the Doctor's body. She does a weird dance as she remarks on his two hearts.**

"Nice little dance there." Donna snickers.

 **Cass-Doctor teases Rose that she has been looking at his body and thinks he is foxy. Then diseased people burst in and Cass-Doctor suddenly panics. Rose points to the ladder saying to get up there. Cass-Doctor shoves her out of the way and climbs rapidly.**

"She needs to get back into me." Rose points out. "Unless she's planning on possessing a diseased person."

 **Up on Ward 26, the Duke of Manhattan lends his considerable bulk to the barricade.**

 **Chip shuts himself inside a cell in ICU. In the shaft, Rose points out that Cassandra needs to get out of the Doctor's body so he can think of something. Cassandra just says it was hormone city inside Rose's head and Rose points out they are going to die...she gets cut off by Matron Casp grabbing her ankle.**

"How did she get ahead of all those people without being caught?" Martha asks.

"No idea. Being part cat she's probably pretty agile." Jack shrugs.

 **Casp calls out that they have destroyed everything and Cass-Doctor retorts she should go play with a ball of string.**

There are a few snickers around the room.

 **Casp states that the human world is full of sickness before an arm grabs her and infecting her. She falls, screaming. Rose calls for Cass-Doctor to move and they start climbing again. The doors on the next level will not open. Cass-Doctor asks what now and Rose tells her to use the sonic screwdriver. She waves it around asking if Rose means that.**

"If she drops that you're screwed." Mickey winces.

 **Annoyed, Rose agrees she means that thing and Cass-Doctor says the Doctor has hidden all his thoughts so she doesn't know how to use it. Rose suggests Cassandra goes back into her. Cassandra warns her to hold on and does so. THe Doctor refuses to open the door until she gets out of Rose. They argue and Cassandra swaps back and forth before going into one of the diseased people saying she will regret this.**

"So she does have some common sense." Sarah-Jane remarks.

 **Cassandra transfers to the lead woman on the ladder below them, commenting she looks disgusting. The Doctor opens the lift doors and says to Rose it's nice to have her back. They climb through and Cassandra says 'no you don't' before transferring back to Rose just as the doors shut. The Doctor tells her that was her last warning but Cass-Rose is still slumped on the floor. She whispers that it was so lonely inside her head as they've never been touched. The Doctor softens and offers his hand to help her up.**

"She sounded far too much like you at that second." Ten mutters to Rose.

"Well, I had a small break from her, that will help keep me going for a while longer won't it?" She asks.

"A bit." He nods.

 **The reach Ward 26 and Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand. The Doctor calls out they are safe and proceeds to show them their clean skin. He asks how it is going and she tells him there has been nothing but silence from the others wards so she assumes they are the only ones left. She has been trying to override the quarantine to get help.**

"No! That's a terrible idea." Martha groans.

"Quarantine is for a reason." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **The Doctor points out that forced entry would break quarantine. Clovis states she isn't dying here and he tells her they can't let a single particle get out or the people in the city will be at risk. Clovis refuses to turn it off if it gets her out.**

"Getting out won't do you much good if you infect the whole city." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor states he has to stop her as well. He calls to Rose, Novice Hame and everyone else to get all the IV solutions and give them to him. Everyone grabs drip bags while the Doctor collects a long piece of heavy silk rope and starts hanging them on his body.**

"You're going to cure them all." Rose grins.

"Of course I am." Ten grins. "Can't just leave them and I won't kill them."

"Is there going to be enough cure there for them all?" Jack asks curiously.

"It should only need to cover a few then can be passed on by touch." Nine smiles.

 **Once he has them all on he asks Cass-Rose if it will do. She asks will it do for what. He heads to the lift doors and she points out they aren't working. He corrects that they aren't moving and there is a difference. He puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs. She starts to say he isn't going to but he jumps and grabs the lift cable.**

"Where are you going?" Mickey asks.

"You'll see." Ten grins happily.

 **Cass-Rose asks what he is doing. He replies he is going down and tells her to come on. She initially refuses but gives in as diseased people approach. She jumps onto the Doctor's back, commenting he is completely mad and can see why Rose likes him. He calls out 'going down' as the improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.**

"NIce. Looks like fun." Rose laughs.

"It does not." Donna shudders.

 **Cass-Rose comments that's one way to lose weight but the Doctor ignores her. He tells her to hold the lever when he says so. She protests there is still a quarantine and he just tells her to do it. He remarks he is cooking up a cocktail as he knows a bit about medicine himself.**

I should hope you know at least something." Martha laughs. "Given the size of the med-bay on the TARDIS."

"I don't do much these days but I can at least do the basics." Nine grins.

 **The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank. He tells her the lever will resist but she needs to hold on to it. She asks about him and he says he has an appointment, then he drops down into the lift. He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver. The diseased people turn to look and he calls to them. Cass-Rose tells him not to draw attention to himself. All the diseased people in hotel reception start to shuffle towards the lift.**

"Brilliant." Rose smiles.

"Yes I am." Ten smirks.

"I take it back." She laughs.

"No backsies." He protests.

 **The tannoy calls out to commence stage one disinfection and the Doctor keeps calling to them. The contents of the disinfectant tank are poured onto him. The first of the humans join him, and get sprayed as well, then leave. He calls to them to pass it on. Cass-Rose still doesn't get it, asking what they are passing on. The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which is now clear of symptoms.**

"They will all be cured. What will happen to them after that?" Martha asks.

"They can learn and live as humans. New humans for New Earth." Ten smiles happily.

 **The wet Doctor helps Cassandra down. Cass-Rose asks if he killed them and he tells her that's her way of doing things, he is the Doctor and he cured them. A woman hugs him and he hugs her back before ushering her to another man. He calls them a new subspecies. He is delighted that the human race keeps going.**

"And you will for a long time yet." Ten beams.

"Well, what is it Jack once said...we are the most compatible species, no wonder we keep surviving." Rose chuckles.

"You're certainly right about that." Jack winks. "I should know."

 **A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor is still wet but has removed his jacket. The tannoy announces all the staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest.**

"Exactly what they deserve." Sarah-Jane comments triumphantly.

 **The Doctor calls out the Face of Boe and they run over to him. He is the last person on the ward. The Doctor tells him he is supposed to be dying and he replies there are better things to do. Dying can wait.**

"That sounds like you, Fly-Boy." Donna snorts.

 **Cass-Rose makes a snooty comment and the Doctor tells her to shh. The Face of Boe says he has grown tired of the universe but the Doctor taught him to look at it anew. The Doctor comments on the legends about his age and Boe says that would be impossible. The Doctor agrees and says he thought there was something Boe wanted to tell him. Boe states it is a great secret but it can wait.**

"Haha. Bet you don't like that." Rose giggles.

"It's not funny." Nine protests. "I hate waiting."

 **The Doctor asks if it has to and Boe says they will meet for a third and last time when the truth will be told. Then he beams away. The Doctor turns his attention to Cass-Rose who asks if he can just leave her alone.**

"Definitely not." Nine growls. "It's been far too long already."

 **He says she has lived long enough and to leave Rose's body. She protests that she doesn't want to die and he replies that nobody does. She pleads for him to help and he states he can't. Then Chip comes running up saying he kept himself safe just for her. Cassandra realises he is a willing body. The Doctor tells her not to but Chip protests he welcomes the mistress. She goes into him and Rose staggers. The Doctor catches her**

"Thanks for catching me. That's been a very long day." Rose grins.

"Yeah, you deserve a very long nap." Nine agrees.

 **The Doctor asks if she is ok and she says she is and greets him. He says hello and welcomes her back. Cass-Chip complains she is a walking doodle.**

"She's never happy!" Donna exclaims.

 **The Doctor says it's not fair for her to stay in there. Cassandra points out that poor Chip is only a half life and can't cope with her inside him. He is dying.**

"Poor guy." Rose frowns.

 **Cass-Chip falls to her knees and the Doctor asks if she is ok. She replies she is dying and is finally ok with that. He offers to take her to the city and she says there is no place for her and Chip on this new planet. He says there is one last thing he can do. The Tardis materialises out of sight of the party that was on the film reel. Cass-Chip thanks them and the Doctor tells her to go and not look back. Rose wishes her luck.**

"That was very nice of you." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"She did change, at the very end." Ten shrugs.

 **Cass-Chip goes to her younger self who assumes Chip is a servant. She states she just wanted to say Cassandra is beautiful. Cassandra is taken aback and Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him. She calls for someone to get help. A woman asks who he is and Cassandra replies she has no idea. She reassures Chip. The Doctor and Rose head back into the TARDIS and the screen goes black.**

"Well. That was interesting." Jack whistles.

"Indeed. Shall we keep going?" Rose asks eagerly. Everyone agrees. They have a quick loo break before settling down to watch whatever comes next.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Tooth and Claw

 **A group of cowled figures cross the windy moor with their cart and enter the courtyard of a large house. They are greeted by the main manservant of the household. The steward says to the Father that he is not welcome, particularly today and the Father replies they want the house. He states they will take the house and the Steward sarcastically asks if they want his wife as well.**

"I like him." Donna laughs.

 **The Father states they will take it by force and the steward mockingly asks by what power, the hand of God. Father Angelo replies the fist of man. He attacks the Steward and fights like an eastern martial arts master, using his long staff to good effect.**

"Oi!" Donna protests at the screen.

 **At his signal, the other monks drop their homespun robes to reveal that each of them is bald and wearing a red Gi. They take on and defeat the rest of the men. Then they go into the house, taking most of the rest of the servants prisoner.**

"Well that escalated quickly." Martha remarks.

"So were we supposed to be stopping off in Scotland?" Rose looks at Ten who goes slightly red.

"Not quite." He mutters.

"Where were we going?"

"Sheffield." Everybody laughs.

"Close."

"Well given that he mixed up Aberdeen and Croyden I'm not surprised." Sarah-Jane teases. A fresh round of laughter begins as both Doctors try to protest they aren't that bad at driving.

 **The servants are chained up in a cellar, along with their mistress. The Steward is surprised to see the woman next to him. The monks wheel a covered crate down the slope into the cellar. Steward asks what is under the canvas. When he is ignored he tries again and Angelo simply says may God forgive him. The canvas is removed and the monks leave. The captives scream.**

"Well, this should be interesting." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he'll find out what that thing is." Mickey gestures to Ten.

"Of course." Ten grins. This was one monster that, while dangerous, he had found truly interesting.

 **In the TARDIS Rose has changed into denim mini-dungarees. She asks if it will do and the Doctor tells her in the 1970's she'd be better off in a bin bag.**

"Oi." Rose protests while trying not to laugh.

"Depending where you're supposed to be going he isn't entirely wrong." Sarah-Jane tells her.

 **The Doctor tells her to listen as he puts on a CD. It's Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Rose calls him a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in. He asks if she'd like to see him and she asks if he means in concert. He points out that's what they have the TARDIS for.**

"I thought it was for finding trouble?" Jack grins.

"I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me." Ten complains. Martha and Rose both laugh loudly.

"That didn't look like 1979." Mickey points out.

"Weeeell...I might have gotten the year a bit wrong too. Easily done." Ten sniffs.

"How wrong?" Sarah-Jane asks in amusement.

"It was 1879." He admits.

 **He names a bunch of places he could take her, including an Ian Dury concert, Sheffield, 1979 and Rose agrees to the concert. He tells her to hold on and pushes the button. They both jerk forwards. The Doctor beats the rhythm of the song on the console as they travel. Rose calls for him to stop and they stop suddenly. They both get thrown to the floor laughing.**

"You're awful." Rose giggles. "Carpets might help with those landings."

"No carpets. Ever!" Nine tells her sternly, though his lips twitch in amusement.

"Spoilsport." Jack grins. "Carpets make so many things more comfortable." He waggles his eyebrows and Martha wacks him on the arm.

 **The Doctor jumps to his feet, offering a hand to Rose before putting on his coat and listing all the things that happened in 1979, including Skylab falling to Earth and almost taking off his thumb. He walks outside and trails off as rifles are cocked all around them. They are surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge is on a black horse. He realises the year saying it's the same difference.**

"Not really." Donna snorts.

"Well, it was just as interesting as 1979." Ten shrugs.

 **The captain tells him to explain his presence and the nakedness of Rose. The Doctor puts on a Scottish accent asking if they are in Scotland. The captain asks how he can not know that and he blames it on being dazed and confused from chasing the 'wee naked child' over hill and dale.**

"You're blaming me" Rose looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well you are the one that's half naked." Ten grins.

"Because I didn't know to dress for 1879." She mock glares at him. "Which is your fault."

"Well, I couldn't tell them I was supposed to be in 1979, they'd think I was crazy." He protests.

"They'd be right." Donna laughs.

"Oi!" Both Doctor's protest.

 **He asks Rose if that is right, calling her a timorous beastie. Rose tries a Scottish accent but the Doctor tells her not to. She continues and he pleads with her to stop, which she does eventually, and identifies himself as Doctor James McCrimmon from Balamory.**

"Really? Balamory?" Mickey looks at Ten like he has lost his mind.

"It was the first thing that sprung to mind. I wasn't exactly expecting this." Ten defends.

"Really? Balamory was the first thing that sprung to mind?" Rose asks in amusement. Ten looks at her, annoyed and doesn't deign to respond.

 **He adds that he has credentials, pulling out the psychic paper. A voice calls from the carriage to let them approach. The commander doesn't want to but the voice insists. The commander tells them to show all due deference. A footman opens the door to reveal Queen Victoria. The Doctor informs Rose who she is and Rose introduces herself, apologising for being naked.**

"Queen Victoria? That's cool." Jack grins.

"Least she didn't want to cut your head off." Martha sniggers.

"Yet." Ten mumbles quietly.

"Yet? Did you run your mouth again?" Donna laughs. He sticks his tongue out at her.

"It wasn't my fault this time."

 **Victoria dismisses this, saying she's had five daughters, then asks to see the Doctor's credentials. He hands her the psychic paper and she says that it states he has been appointed her protector. He is momentarily surprised but recovers and asks why she is travelling by road when she could go by train.**

"You didn't know it was going to say that?" Mickey asks, rolling his eyes.

"It has a mind of its own sometimes." Nine shrugs. "Sometimes I don't have time to think of anything suitable so just let the paper do the work for me."

 **She tells him there was a tree on the line. When he asks if it was an accident she points out that, as Queen, things around her tend to be planned. Rose is surprised that there are people wanting to kill her.**

"She's had six attempts on her life by this point." Nine laughs.

"If what happened at the beginning is anything to go by, there's another one coming." Sarah-Jane notes.

 **Victoria notes that she is used to staring down the barrel of a gun. Commander Reynolds informs her that Sir Robert MacLeish lives ten miles away and will shelter them so they can reach Balmoral the next day. Victoria states that the Doctor and his timorous beastie will go with them.**

"Great, now even Queen Victoria is calling me a timorous beastie." Rose glares at Ten. He shrugs, looking sheepish.

"I'll remember not to call you that if we end up there." Nine promises. She nods and her glare lessens to a fake scowl she keeps directed at Ten. He winks at her.

 **Reynolds says they should get moving and Victoria mentions that there are stories of wolves in those parts, calling them fanciful tales intended to scare children.**

"Wolves?" Martha looks at Ten. "You telling me you met a werewolf or something?"

"Or something." He grins.

 **The Doctor and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage. Rose is saying that assassination makes you think of Kennedy, not Doctor tells her that by 1879 she has had six attempts on her life. Then grins as he states they just met Queen Victoria. They bet a tenner that Rose can get her to say 'I am not amused'.**

"I bet you don't pay me." Rose grins at him.

"You don't know you win yet." Ten protests mildly.

"Course I do." Rose smirks. He rolls his eyes playfully. Then shakes his head. "Your debt really is adding up." She teases.

"Debt?" Nine raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop betting till you can pay up?" She suggests. He looks indignant and she laughs.

 **We finally see the grand granite edifice that owns the courtyard. It has a large astronomical observatory on the roof. The master of the house watches the Royal procession enter the courtyard from an upstairs window. Robert protests he can do this as it is treason. Father Angelo is dressed as a butler and tells him his wife will suffer if he doesn't.**

"Poor bloke." Martha mutters.

"Still tried to warn us, bless him." Ten mumbles, sad he couldn't save the man.

 **Sir Robert comes out to meet Queen Victoria. The rest of the monks are also dressed as indoor servants. She greets him and asks after his wife. He tells her she has gone to Edinburgh for the season and has taken the cooks. He tries to persuade her to move on but Victoria is having none of it, saying her late husband often spoke of the Torchwood Estate.**

"Torchwood?" Jack raises an eyebrow. Ten nods angrily. He hadn't thought anything of it then and didn't realise the name had gone so far back in time.

 **Victoria asks him to excuse the naked girl. Rose apologises and the Doctor explains she is feral and he bought her in London.**

"I'm going to kill you." She tells Ten pleasantly. He grins sheepishly at her.

"If I told you I'd learnt my lesson?" He asks.

"I wouldn't believe you." She replies. He pouts.

 **Rose cuts him off, saying he thinks he is funny but she is not amused before asking Victoria's opinion. She states it hardly matters and asks if they shall proceed.**

"Gotta try harder than that Rosie." Jack tells her with a smirk.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Rose replies.

 **Rose comments she was close.**

"Not really." Mickey tells her in amusement. Rose rolls her eyes at him.

 **Queen Victoria goes inside. Reynolds tells two men to escort the property. They take a small locked box from the carriage and carry it into the house. The Doctor asks what's in there and Reynolds tells him it is the property of the crown and not to think on it anymore.**

"You can tell he's not met you before." Donna sniggers.

 **He tells the other guards to assume their designated positions. The shadows of the soldiers pass the cellar lights. A cloaked figure in the cage makes the shush gesture to the captives. One of the soldiers places the wooden box inside an iron lattice crate. Reynolds tells him to guard it with his life. In the Observatory, Victoria asks if a massive bronze telescope if the famous Endeavour. Robert tells her it's his father's work, having become his obsession.**

"It's pretty impressive." Martha nods.

"Very big though. Does it need to be that big?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"In those times, probably." Jack shrugs.

 **The Doctor states he wish he'd met him and asks if he can. Robert agrees and the Doctor looks it over asking what he modelled it on. Robert claims to know nothing about it but wishes he had listened to his father's stories now. The Doctor states it's a bit rubbish, asking how many prisms it has, before stating way too many.**

"Rude!" Rose exclaims.

"Oops." Ten rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 **He continues that the magnification is way over the top before asking Rose if he is being rude again.**

"Well, at least you realise it, eventually." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Rose agrees and as he stands up he states it is very pretty.**

"Brilliant cover." Martha shakes her head in amusement.

 **Victoria states the imagination of it should be applauded. Rose tried again to get her to say the famous phrase but is unsuccessful. They talk about her husband and Robert's father before mentioning a story about a wolf. The Doctor asks him to tell the story but Angelo interrupts to tell them it's almost dark. Victoria says it is supper time before asking to find some clothes for Rose. Rose tries again but is ignored as Victoria continues that they shall dine at seven to hear talk of the wolf as it is a full moon that night.**

"They have a werewolf downstairs and it's a full moon?" Martha looks rather excited.

"It's like a werewolf but not quite." Ten corrects, unable to help himself.

 **Rose explores the contents of a wardrobe. Downstairs in the kitchen, the monks are making a brew with mistletoe, under the watchful gaze of Father Angelo. Rose finds a blue velvet dress that is to her liking as the monks serve mugs of their special brew to the soldiers on guard. Rose opens another cupboard and discovers a housemaid.**

 **The soldiers fall down. The monks take their weapons.**

"Woah." Rose exclaims upon seeing the girl in the cupboard.

"I wonder how she escaped being captured with the rest?" Sarah-Jane questions.

"She might explain." Donna shrugs.

 **The maid tells her they took the Steward, the Master and her Lady. Rose tells her she has a friend who will know what to do, urging the girl to go with her.**

"I doubt you'll get that far through the house." Jack winces. "Especially if you bring her with you. The second they see her you'll both be caught."

 **The girl tells her she can't. Rose asks for her name and she gives it. Rose tells her more people arrived downstairs who can help them. Around the corner they find one of the soldiers lying on the floor. Flora points out she did warn her and Rose realises he isn't dead just drugged. Father Angelo grabs Flora from behind and drags her away. Another takes Rose and a third removes the soldier.**

"Great." Rose groans. "Wonder how long it'll take you to realise I'm not at dinner." She looks at Ten.

"I obviously knew you weren't there. It's more a case that I was told you were just taking your time getting dressed." He tries for a winning smile and she rolls her eyes at him.

 **In the dining room, Angelo indeed tells the Doctor Rose has been delayed by her clothing. The Doctor is unconcerned, telling them to save her some ham. Victoria comments she could probably eat it raw. Reynold tells her that was very witty and she dryly tells him it was slightly witty perhaps and not to get over excited about eating with her.**

"Well she's just bundles of fun." Rose grumbles.

"She _is_ the queen." Martha points out. Rose just shrugs, unimpressed.

 **The Doctor reminds Robert of his promise to tell them of nightmares. Victoria agrees. In the cellar, the young monk in the cage is sitting quietly. Lady Isobel tells them not to make a sound as if they scream he will slaughter them.**

"I get the feeling he'll do that anyway." Mickey mutters.

 **Rose says he is in a cage and a prisoner like they are. Isobel corrects he is nothing like them, saying he is not mortal. The young man opens his eyes. They are completely black.**

"Woah!" Donna exclaims.

"Of course you'd arrive when it's the full moon that night when they have a werewolf." Jack sniggers.

 **Robert begins to tell the story. Reynolds dismisses it as a tale to cover up thievery and blame it on a wolf. Robert states that once a generation a child goes missing. Down in the cellar Rose gets up and moves towards the crate, as far as the chain will let her. Isobel tells her not to.**

"She wouldn't be Rose if she didn't." Nine smiles slightly.

"Nothing else to do, might as well see if it'll talk to me and get some answers." She shrugs.

 **Rose asks who he is and the Steward tells her not to enrage him. Rose continues to ask what planet he is from and the man says she has intelligence. He states the body he is in was born ten miles away and stolen by the brethren.**

"Poor kid. And his parents." Rose shudders slightly.

 **In the dining room the Doctor asks if there are descriptions of the creature. Robert tells him there are but he is more than a wolf, he is a man who becomes one. The Doctor states a werewolf. In the cellar Rose states the body is human but asks about the thing inside. The man says he is so far from home and Rose offers to help. He asks why he would leave when he could turn the world to such purpose.**

"Werewolf diseases are spread through bites in the stories, aren't they? Well, who have the seemed to work hard to bring to that house?" Martha asks.

"You think they are after Queen Victoria?" Mickey asks her.

"Wouldn't be out of the question with these two around." Donna smirks, nodding at Ten and Rose.

"The royal family...werewolves?" Rose snickers.

"Didn't one of them be said to have a blood disease?" Donna remembers. Everyone shrugs.

 **Rose asks how it would do that and it tells her he would migrate to the Monarch. Rose confirms he means Victoria. He agrees that with one bite he would pass into her blood and then it begins.**

"He would pass into her blood?" Jack frowns in confusion.

"Well, he said earlier that he had taken over that boy's body." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Not the normal, story version of a werewolf then?" Rose grins.

 **The man lunges at the crate. Everyone jumps as he says Rose has seen it too. When she asks what he says there is something of the Wolf about her.**

"What?" Ten leans forwards. He vaguely recalled Rose telling him it said this but there had been many other things to worry about at the time.

"Do you think that means there is some lingering effect or something?" Rose asks him nervously.

"I don't know and I can't check because it's not happened to you yet." He grumbles, frustrated. "I don't think so."

 **She is surprised but states she doesn't know what he means and he continues that she burnt like the sun but all he requires is the moon.**

"Some form of telepathy then." Nine mutters. "No other way he could possibly know that."

 **The full moon hangs high in the sky. In the dining room, Robert tells them his father didn't think it was a story. His father's work made enemies and the Brethren opposed his father's investigations. Angelo gazes out at the moon and starts chanting lupus deus est. Victoria comments that perhaps they thought the work ungodly. Robert agrees he thought that but now he wonders if they turned from God and worship the wolf.**

"Seems like it." Jack agrees.

"Possibly." Donna mutters sarcastically.

 **The Doctor asks what if they were with them right now while looking at Angelo. The cellar doors are flung open, and the light shines in on the crate. The man says moonlight. The young man removes his cloak as an unnatural wind starts to blow through the cellar. Rose tells all of them not to look and to help her pull the chain.**

"Well done Rose." Nine smiles.

"You'd better finish chatting and come help us out of there." She tells him sternly, not really doubting that he would come.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on that." He retorts with a grin.

 **The man begins his transformation. Everyone is scared and Rose tries to keep them focused on pulling the chain. In the dining room, Victoria asks what the meaning of this is as Reynolds points his gun at Angelo and demands Robert explains himself. He tells them that they have his wife and the Doctor yells, demanding to know where Rose is. Captain Reynolds keeps his revolver trained on the chanting monk as Robert and the Doctor dash out of the room.**

"I'm more concerned that he didn't even notice a gun being pointed at him." Donna frowns.

 **The man continues his transformation as the girls and the Steward keep pulling on the chain. Upstairs, Reynolds keeps trying to ask Angelo what is going on but he simply keeps chanting. When he asks what he wants, he finally replies the throne before disarming Reynolds. Robert and the Doctor run along a corridor. The werewolf is fully formed, and examining its paws. The end of the chain breaks free of the wall. The Doctor and Robert kick their way in. Rose demands to know where the hell he has been.**

"Wouldn't be the Doctor is he didn't take his time rescuing me." Rose teases.

"Oi!" Ten protests. "I take your safety very seriously."

"Yeah, I know. Still, for someone who boast about us humans being stupid apes, you can be quite slow sometimes." She grins. He pouts.

 **The Doctor sees the occupant of the crate and stares in awe as he calls it beautiful.**

"Not the time, Doc." Jack tells him.

 **Robert tries to get everyone out as the werewolf starts breaking out of the cage. The Doctor then starts ushering people out but turns around and stares in admiration, then ducks as it throws a piece of crate at him. He runs out and locks the door with the sonic screwdriver.**

"Yes it's pretty. Can we work out a way to stop it before we admire it?" Rose rolls her eyes.

"But if we stop it, I won't be able to admire it." Nine smirks. "And it is really rather wonderful."

"It might be less wonderful if it takes your head off." Donna shakes her head.

 **The werewolf's howl echoes through the house. Victoria asks Angelo if he halted the train to bring her there. He admits they waited a long time for her journey to coincide with a full moon and she tells him he has waited in vain. After six attempts on her life, she draws a gun and tells him she is hardly unprepared. Angelo isn't concerned and she tells him the correct address is Your Majesty, then she shoots at him.**

"The Queen shooting a gun." Martha looks on in disbelief.

"Well, after six assassination attempts, I don't blame her carrying one around." Jack shrugs. "Makes sense really."

"Wonder if anyone actually taught her to shoot?" Ponders Sarah-Jane.

 **The Steward hands out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men. He tells Isobel to get the girls out through the kitchen.**

"I don't think it will be that easy. There are a lot of them." Rose sighs.

 **Isobel says she can't leave Robert and asks what he will do. He tells her he will defend the Queen and that she needs to go. Isobel obeys and leads the girls away. The Doctor is removing the shackles with the sonic screwdriver as he asks Rose what it wants. She tells him it wants the Queen and everything.**

"Light modulated species?" Mickey looks at Ten in confusion.

"I'm sure I'll explain eventually." He gestures to himself on the screen.

 **There is a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor goes out to investigate and sees the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He watches it for a few seconds then runs back in and grabs Rose. They stand behind the men who fire at the werewolf as it comes in and it backs off.**

"Will they actually be able to kill it?" Martha asks.

"No." Nine tells her flatly.

 **In the kitchen, the outside door will not open. Isobel says they are sealed in and Flora looks out the window to see armed monks standing outside. She states they won't let them go.**

"It's never that simple." Sarah-Jane sighs.

 **The Doctor has dropped his Scottish accent and tells them all to retreat upstairs but the Steward refuses, thinking nothing could survive such an assault. The Doctor tries to insist but he refuses again. When he checks the hallway he states it must have crawled away to die when he is hoisted up to the ceiling. The Doctor says there is nothing they can do and ushers Rose out of there. There is the sound of snarling and gunshots.**

"I'm not sure upstairs is any safer." Mickey comments.

"We needed to find a defensible position while I worked out a way to stop it." Ten tells him, anger and sorrow etched on his face. Rose squeezes his hand and he smiles at her.

 **The women hear the shouting and gunshots. Flora asks if they killed it but then the werewolf enters, sniffs the air and leaves.**

"It just left them?" Rose looks confused.

"It doesn't like the smell of the kitchen?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

 **Meanwhile, Victoria recovers her property from the strongroom. The Doctor, Robert and Rose meet Victoria on the staircase as she asks Robert what is going on. He tells her they need to get out and asks about Angelo. She lies and tells him Captain Reynolds disposed of him.**

"Guessing she's kept that gun quiet then." Mickey states.

"Well, wouldn't do her much good if everyone knew she had one." Nine points out.

"Well yeah, but you would think her guards would know." Mickey replies.

"Robert isn't one of her guards." Jack shrugs.

 **The Doctor tells them the front door has been boarded shut so her Majesty will have to let it out a window. In the drawing room, Robert says he will go first to assist Victoria and she says that is a noble sentiment. The Doctor and tells them to hurry up. Robert opens the window and the monks fire. Victoria asks if they know who she is.**

"Yes, I think that's kind of the point." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Rose points out they do and the wolf has lined her up for a biting. Victoria tells her there can't be a real wolf. There is a howl and they run out of the room. In the corridor the wolf is smashing the door and Rose asks what they do. The Doctor says they run and she asks if that is it.**

"Not many other options." Nine tells her.

"You should be used to that plan by now." Donna laughs.

 **He asks if she has any silver bullets and she retorts not on her. The Doctor says they run then and tells Victoria that as a doctor he recommends a vigourous jog. He takes her hand and they run up the staircase.**

"Don't envy her running in that dress. Glad I didn't have a chance to get changed." Rose notes.

"Probably for the best." Jack agrees with a wink.

 **The werewolf smashes its way out of below stairs and follows them. The Doctor urges them all on. The werewolf is nearly upon them when Reynolds turns and shoots. It retreats. He says he will hold the position and tells them to keep moving. He adds that Victoria's property was gone. She tells him she has it.**

"Probably not the most important thing at the moment." Martha rolls her eyes.

 **He tells her to go and the Doctor to stand as her protector. He calls Robert a traitor as the Doctor points out that bullets can't stop it. Reynold just says it will buy them time.**

"They haven't exactly bought much time before." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Reynolds empties his revolver at the werewolf before it pounces and rips him apart.**

"It didn't even slow it down at all." Jack exclaims, wide eyed. "Before, it at least backed off a little under fire."

 **They all dash into the library except Rose, who stands just outside watching Reynolds.**

"No! Just move!" Mickey urges her.

 **The Doctor calls her and drags her inside the room. Robert tells them to barricade the door and they do. The Doctor tells them to shush and then states it has stopped. He leans against the door and on the other side the werewolf sniffs at it then leaves. He tells them it's gone and Rose tells them to listen. There are footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walks around the room.**

"Why hasn't it just smashed the door down?" Donna asks.

"Dunno, I'm just grateful for whatever is stopping it." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks if that is the only door. Robert says yes and then yells no and they dash to barricade the other door. The noises continue outside the walls. Rose asks what's stopping it. The Doctor says something inside the room and then he and Rose grin about the fact they've seen a werewolf.**

"Again, time for that later." Jack laughs.

 **He asks if she is ok and she tells him she is. Robert apologises for this, saying he tried to suggest something was wrong and asks if they noticed anything strange about the staff. The Doctor shrugs this off and Rose tries to get Victoria to say the famous phrase again. She is upset Rose thinks this is funny and asks what it is. When the Doctor answers her she asks why she should trust him when his voice changes so easily.**

"Oh yeah, I hadn't even thought about it." Martha laughs.

"Can you do a Scottish accent?" Rose asks Nine. He shakes his head.

 **Victoria says she won't have it, all of this is not her world. In the kitchen, Isobel spots something draped over the monks outside and realises it's mistletoe. Then she asks who brought all the mistletoe isn't the kitchen and Flora tells her it must have been the brethren so Isobel tells them to gather it all up.**

"Oh she's a smart one." Ten smiles.

"Good job she's paying attention." Sarah-Jane nods.

 **In the library there is** **a carving of mistletoe on the door. The Doctor notices and says it's mistletoe, asking Robert if his father put it there. He says he doesn't know but he supposes so. The Doctor notes there is one of the other door but a carving wouldn't be enough. He licks the door and Rose gives him a slightly disgusted look.**

"Better than licking blood I suppose." Martha laughs slightly.

"Well, he's already done that, I can think of better things for him to lick." Jack sniggers and winks. Both Doctors throw him a disgusted look.

 **The Doctor notes that the oil of mistletoe has been worked into the wood and calls mistletoe powerful stuff. Rose asks if the wolf is allergic and he says it thinks it is. The brethren need a way of controlling it so they trained it to react against certain things. Robert states they still don't have a weapon.**

"His father got all the brains of that family then." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor comments that his father got all the brains.**

"Some things don't change." Donna laughs.

 **Rose comments he is being rude again and he says he meant that one. They are in a library and books are the best weapons in the world. He throws some books at Rose and tells them to arm themselves.**

"It's not exactly something humans will have done much research on." Mickey points out.

"No, but the person who has done almost all research that humans have, is Robert's father." Sarah-Jane grins.

 **The housemaids are chopping up the remaining mistletoe. Flora points out there is no sound of the wolf, suggesting it has gone. Isobel says it could be toying with them but while there is a chance her husband is still alive, she will assist him. Flora throws the mistletoe into boiling water.**

"Good for her." Martha smiles.

 **In the library, Robert, Rose and the Doctor all flip through books, trying to find something when the Doctor jumps down from a ladder and puts a book on the table saying something fell to Earth. Robert reads that in 1540 an alimight fire burned in the pit and says that is the Glen of Saint Catherine by the monastery. Rose points out that was over three hundred years ago, asking what it has been waiting for.**

"It's surviving by infecting a host. Probably only a single cell survived and had to grow through the generations." Nine tells her.

 **The Doctor says that maybe only a single cell survived and it grew host by host. Robert asks why it wants the throne and Rose tells him that's what it said, the empire of the wolf. The Doctor tells them what could happen but Victoria interrupts to say to Robert that if she is to die here at which point he cuts in telling her not to say that. She ignores this and states she would rather destroy herself than be infected.**

"Don't blame her on that front." Donna mutters.

 **She continues that she wants him to protect something older and more precious than herself. The Doctor tells her it's not the time to be worried about her valuables.**

"Agreed." Mickey nods.

"Besides, I'm not sure what she thinks he can do with it. The way he has been talking, he will probably die defending her if it comes to that." Martha points out.

 **Victoria thanks him for his opinion but states there is nothing more valuable than this and draws out a large diamond.**

Jack whistles appreciatively.

"That's one big diamond." Donna looks at it surprise. "Still not as important as her life though."

 **Rose asks if it is the Koh-I-Noor. The Doctor agrees it is. Victoria tells them it was given to her as a spoil of war and that perhaps it's legend is coming true. Apparently whoever owns it must die.**

"Well, if you keep it long enough of course that's going to be true. Everyone dies at some point." Sarah-Jane rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor points out that it true of anything if you own it long enough. Then he asks if he can, while holding out his hand for it. She hesitates but gives it to him and he examines it. Rose asks how much it's worth and he replies it's said to be worth the wages of the entire planet for a week.**

"My mum would kill the wolf herself for that." Rose giggles.

"She certainly would. Wouldn't even get a scratch." Ten smirks

 **Rose comments it's a good thing her mum isn't here or she'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands. The Doctor agrees that Jackie would win.**

"Well, you two don't change much." Jack laughed.

 **Robert asks where the wolf is as he doesn't trust the silence but the Doctor asks Victoria why she travels with the diamond. She explains about her annual pilgrimage and Rose argues that it is perfect. Victoria amends that her late husband didn't think so. The Doctor adds that Prince Albert kept having it cut down.**

"Why would you cut such a thing?" Donna looks astonished.

"He was just never happy." Nine shrugs.

 **Victoria adds that he died with it unfinished. The Doctor looks at her clearly having figured something out. He mutters 'unfinished' and throws the diamond back to Victoria.**

"I know that look. That's a 'I just figured something out' look." Rose smirks. She looks up to find Nine with almost the same expression which makes her laugh. It's nice to find some similarities between the Doctors as well as the differences.

"Well, I am fantastic." Nine grins at her.

"You keep thinking that." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **He says there is a lot of unfinished business in the house. He states that Robert's father research and her late husband coming to the house were connected. He spins around running his hands through his hair frantically as he asks if this house is a trap for her.**

"You're going to end up bald as him if you keep that up." Mickey smirks at Ten while nodding his head towards Nine.

"Oi!" Nine protests.

"My hair will be fine." Ten assures Mickey.

 **Victoria tells him obviously. He states that is what the wolf intended but asks what if there is a trap within a trap.**

"You think Robert's father and Prince Albert put a trap in the house for the wolf?" Sarah-Jane asks. Ten beams at her.

"That's exactly what I think. The doors of mistletoe are a bit of a hint that they prepared the house is some way for this." He agrees.

 **Victoria tells him to explain himself.**

"Don't say that, you'll be there forever." Donna sniggers.

 **He states that her husband and Robert's father dared to imagine it was all true and put in place a real trap for the wolf not her. Plaster dust falls from the ceiling. They look up to the domes skylight. The Doctor adds 'that wolf there'.**

"It finally found a way in." Martha winces.

"At least we have something to work with now. It was kind enough to leave us alone long enough for that." Rose smiles happily.

 **The glass in the skylight cracks. The Doctor yells for everyone to get out. They unbarricade the door and the Doctor closes the mistletoe doors on the wolf. They run and the Doctor tells them to get to the observatory. The werewolf easily gains on them and Rose turns to see it right behind her. She screams then a pan of liquid is thrown over it. It retreats. The Doctor calls good shot.**

"Thank goodness." Nine breathes.

 **Flora tells them it was mistletoe and Robert spots Isobel. They kiss and Robert tells her to get back downstairs. Isobel tells him to keep himself safe and then she leads the girls back to the kitchens.**

"They could probably have done with making more than one pan of that stuff." Jack notes.

"Yeah, but better one than nothing." Sarah-Jane shrugs. "There was a bit of a time constraint."

 **The Doctor calls for them to carry on. The Robert tells them the way to the observatory. They carry on up the staircase as the werewolf recovers. Outside the observatory the Doctor notes the lack of mistletoe as Robert's father wanted the wolf to get inside. He asks if there is a way of barricading the door and Robert tells him he will buy them time. The Doctor continues that they could bind them with rope but Robert insists that he will buy them time. The Doctor looks at him steadily before saying good man and shutting the doors.**

"Poor Robert." Rose whispers, knowing exactly what would happen to him.

"Poor Isobel as well." Martha adds.

 **The Doctor asks for the diamond and Victoria asks why. He tells her it is what it was designed for. Outside, Robert takes a sword from a display on the wall and stands ready as the werewolf comes up the stairs.**

"Oh, he doesn't even have a gun. A sword will do even less." Donna mutters unhappily.

 **Victoria hands over the diamond. The Doctor calls Rose and they go to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up. He tells her to lift it and Rose asks if it is the right time for stargazing. He states it is. Robert mutters that he committed treason for the wolf but now Isobel will remember him with honour.**

"I'm sure she'd rather you alive than with honour." Rose scowls, knowing there wasn't actually much of a choice.

 **It is a very short fight. Victoria holds up her jet cross and prays. Rose calls through gritted teeth that the Doctor said it didn't work. He replies it doesn't work as a telescope because it isn't, it's a light chamber than magnifies light like a weapon. Rose points out there's no electricity but then realises it's moonlight that will power it.**

"It's made of moonlight." Donna points out.

"Too much of anything can kill you, even if you're made from it." Nine tells her.

 **Rose points out it is made of moonlight. The Doctor points out she is 70% water but can still drown.**

"Glad we cleared that up." Jack smirks.

 **The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid air.**

"Nice little slide there." Rose comments as they all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Always one for a little dramatic flair." Donna sniggers.

 **He asks the Doctor to make it brighter and let him go. The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, howls and vanishes. Victoria looks at a small scratch on her wrist. The Doctor asks if it bit her and she denies it, saying it's a splinter from the door breaking open.**

"She seems a bit too intrigued for a cut from a splinter." Sarah-Jane notes.

"And she lied pretty easily about Reynolds killing Angelo earlier." Martha adds with a raised eyebrow.

"If it infected her, would it just be a single cell again, having to grow over centuries?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Most likely." Ten tells her with a smirk.

 **He asks to see it and she dismisses it again as nothing.**

"That's so not nothing." Jack laughs.

 **In the drawing room the next morning. In the presence of the whole household, the Doctor and Rose kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword. She knights the Doctor as Sir Doctor of Tardis and Rose becomes Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.**

"Awesome. I'm a Dame." Rose grins widely.

"Go Rosie." Jack cheers.

 **The Doctor thanks her and Rose says they won't believe this back home. The Doctor then points out that Victoria's husband is protecting her from beyond the grave.**

"That's sweet." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **Victoria tells him to think on this also and then says she is not amused.**

"Oh yes!" Rose cheers. "I so bet you don't pay up."

"Me? Of course I do." Ten looks at her innocently.

 **Victoria then tells them they are banished.**

"What?" Everyone, except Ten, cries.

"Why did she Knight you only to banish you?" Donna asks.

"She was scared really. Scared by what happened and by what we knew." Ten smiles sadly.

 **The Doctor is confused. She explains that their world is steeped in terror and death and she will not allow it to become her world. She tells them to leave and never come back.**

"She's missing out all the beauty that's out there and all the lives you save." Rose states firmly when she sees both Doctors looking down sadly.

 **The duo are dropped off by cart by the TARDIS. The Doctor tells Rose that Queen Victoria had a blood disease that wasn't inherited and Rose asks if he is saying it's a wolf bite.**

"The royal family are werewolves?" Donna giggles.

"Might be." Ten smirks at her.

 **The Doctor laughs and says haemophilia may just be a euphemism. They discuss different reasons the family could be werewolves and the Doctor says it will take a hundred years to mature and be ready by the early 21st century.**

"Well that's just brilliant." Martha remarks sarcastically.

 **They continue to laugh about how it could be true and they start howling as the TARDIS dematerialises.**

"Well that was fun." Jack says.

"It's not gone black yet. There must be something else." Rose notes.

 **In the courtyard Victoria asks Isobel what she will do, if she will stay there. Isobel says she couldn't stay but she would sell it or pull it down. Victoria promises the events will not be forgotten and her husband's sacrifice will live on. Isobel asks how and Victoria says that she proposes an institute to investigate strange happenings. She will call it Torchwood, after the house.**

Ten mutters angrily but nobody can make out what he is saying except Nine whose eyes widen in surprise and horror.

 **She states that if the Doctor comes back, Torchwood will be waiting.**

"She saw how you helped with the strange happenings. How can she possibly think you are the enemy!" Rose grumbles angrily. Ten simply squeezes her hand gently and sighs. The wolf needed to be stopped but Torchwood was the cause of so many of his pains. He couldn't work out a way to avoid the situation and that annoyed him more than anything. He and his younger self would need to do some planning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: School Reunion

Everyone was quite happy to continue straight on, deciding to stop for lunch after the next episode. Sarah-Jane hit the play button.

 **A man comes down the stairs of Deffry Vale High School and walks to the Headmaster's office.**

"Ah." Sarah-Jane smiles over at Ten.

"Oh yeah, Mickey's coming back." Mickey grins widely. Ten looks awkwardly over at Rose, remembering the bickering that had gone on between her and Sarah-Jane. They seem to be getting on pretty well now though so he lets it go.

 **A girl is sitting on a chair nearby. He asks what she wants and she tells him the nurse sent her as she got a headache. He tells her not to bother him and to go home.**

"Well that's hardly the proper attitude of a teacher." Martha huffs indignantly.

 **She says she can't because she lives at the children's home. He notes she has no parents and no one to miss her. He tells her to come through and comments that it's nearly time for lunch. The door closes behind them. There is a screech and flapping of wings, and a scream.**

"What the hell?" Donna looks angry.

"That poor girl." Rose mumbles, hands over her mouth.

 **Up on the first floor, there is a change of class. The teacher enters, wearing a brown suit and white sneakers.**

"You're pretending to be a teacher? Lord help those poor kids." Donna snickers.

"Oi! I'd be a wonderful teacher." Ten protests.

"Yeah, if they can understand a word you say." Mickey laughs. "Better you than big ears though, bet he couldn't resist calling them all stupid apes." Everyone chuckles and Nine shrugs, not denying it, which makes them all laugh harder.

 **The Doctor asks if they are sitting comfortably and then writes 'Physics' on the board. He proceeds to say physics several times over.**

"Mental teachers were always the best. Especially such good looking ones." Jack winks over at Ten.

 **He continues that he hopes they are all getting this down.**

"You want them to just write physics down a million times?" Nine looks at his future self in confusion. Maybe regeneration really had fried his brain.

"Weeelll, I might have gotten a bit carried away." Ten grins sheepishly.

"A bit?" Rose questions in amusement. He nods happily.

 **He says he wants to see what they know and asks a question. A young boy with spectacles puts his hand up. The Doctor asks his name and the boy tells him it's Milo. He tells him to answer and he gives the correct answer. The Doctor says correctamundo, a word he has never used and hopes never to again.**

"Agreed." Nine nods sharply.

 **The Doctor asks another question. Only Milo's hand goes up as everyone else looks bored.**

"Really? No desire to learn these kids." Ten looks disappointed.

"Welcome to high school." Donna laughs.

 **Milo gives the correct answer again and the Doctor begins to question him more and more intensely.**

"He shouldn't know all of that." Jack looks uneasy.

"What the hell are they teaching those kids?" Martha looks confused and impressed.

"Nothing good, I'm sure. The Doctor is involved." Rose tries to say it with a straight face but gives in and grins when both Doctors pout at her.

 **He asks a final question and when Milo answers correctly, the Doctor's jaw drops.**

"Rendered speechless by a thirteen year old." Donna laughs.

"Wish I'd been able to see that." Rose sniggers.

 **Chips are still on the menu here. Rose, working as part of the kitchen staff, slops mash into the Doctor's tray looking unimpressed while he grins at her. He walks away with a grin. A little later she goes over to wipe his table.**

"You get to be a teacher and I have to get stuck in the kitchen?" Rose whines playfully.

"All the gossip happens in the kitchen." Ten winks. She glares at him, still unimpressed but he just grins.

 **Rose states it's been two days. The Doctor tells her there's a bit of gravy on the table.**

"I'm gonna slap you." She grumbles. Nine chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders tighter.

 **She states again about two days and he tells her to blame her boyfriend who put them up to this. He continues Mickey was right and tells her about they boy in class.**

"You didn't tell me he said I was right." Mickey looks over at Rose.

"I'll try and remember in future." She smiles at him.

"Well, I won't need to say it now, we know this will happen." Nine smirks happily. Mickey rolls his eyes fondly.

 **Rose asks if he is eating the chips and he comments they are a bit different. She states she loves them and wishes they had school dinners like this.**

"You and your chips." Jack laughs.

"Well, when you run around as much as we do, I can afford some chips now and then." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor notes the school is very well behaved and Rose hums agreement as she eats a couple of his chips. He says he thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies and such like. Then looks very pleased with himself as he tells her not to tell him he doesn't fit in.**

Donna, Martha, Mickey and Rose all facepalm.

"Really spaceman?" Donna raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Ten asks her innocently.

"You definitely do not fit in when you say things like that." Martha shakes her head in amusement.

"I can't believe that's me." Nine groans. Rose pats his arm while trying not to laugh.

 **The head dinner lady comes over. She tells Rose she isn't permitted to leave her station during sitting. Rose points out she was just talking to the teacher and the Doctor says hello. Rose continues he doesn't like the chips. The dinner lady says that the menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve performance then tells Rose to get back to work.**

"The same headteacher who eats his students?" Martha frowns.

 **Rose begins to walk off saying this is her, dinner lady. The Doctor calls after her he will have the crumble.**

"You're asking for a smack." Donna snickers.

"Yes, you really are." Rose agrees with a mock glare towards Ten.

 **Rose mutters she is going to kill him. A dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail. He tells her she will be joining his class next as Milo failed him. He then asks Kenny why he isn't eating the chips. Kenny is eating a home prepared lunch from a Tupperware box and says he isn't allowed. The teacher tells Luke he has extra class now. Luke and Melissa follow Mister Wagner out. Headmaster Finch stands on a balcony overlooking the canteen and watches it all.**

"Kids happily going to extra class?" Jack looks surprised.

 **Rose is drying up when other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. It has lots of strange symbols on the side. They are wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gauntlets. They are extra cautious while moving it.**

"Seems a little excessive for stuff you'd find in a school kitchen." Martha notes.

 **Rose's phone asks what he has and Mickey states he has confirmation. Mickey is using the internet somewhere with books in the background. He claims he just got into the army records and they recorded massive UFO activity three months previously. He says he can't get photos because it keeps locking him out. With the message - Torchwood Access Denied**

Ten stiffens angrily. After the last episode he was even more upset with them given that it was partly his fault Torchwood even existed. Rose can almost feel the anger and distress rolling over the Doctor in waves so she grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. He turns to look at her and the anger burns in his eyes but she thinks she can see guilt in the mix as well. She wonders what he has to feel guilty about but now is not the time for that conversation.

 **Rose adds that three months ago the kitchen staff at the school were replaced, calling the new lot weird. Mickey points out he was right to call them as something is definitely going on. Rose says she thought he had called them just to call her home and he asks if she thinks he would make up an emergency. When she agrees he points out that he wouldn't do that as every time he sees her an emergency gets in the way.**

"Well, can't just let the aliens blow up Earth can we?" Nine asks.

"No but you could visit a little more often when nothing actually happens." Mickey points out.

"That wouldn't be interesting at all." Nine argues. "I need something to do while Rose visits Jackie."

"You make it sound like you plan on going off on adventures every time we stop home." Rose raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if you inform Jackie about...well...this...us, I don't really want another slap thanks." He scowls and rubs his cheek in remembrance. Rose snickers.

"I'll protect you from the big bad Jackie Tyler."

"My hero." He tells her dryly.

 **The next barrel of oil topples over. One of the women gets splashed and starts screaming. Rose says she has to go.**

"What the hell is that stuff?" Donna asks. Everyone shrugs, either they don't know or won't tell.

 **The head dinner lady tells the others to get her up and Mickey asks what is going on. He doesn't get an answer as the injured woman is hustled into the office and the blinds are pulled down. Rose redials. The head dinner lady pops back out asking Rose what she is doing. Rose tells her she is calling an ambulance and the lady tells her there is no need, she's alright. There is a whumph! like a sudden fire, and a scream.**

"That doesn't sound alright." Jack points out with a frown.

 **She comments that it is alright, she does that.**

They all snigger slightly at such a blatant and ridiculous lie.

"She randomly causes a massive puff of smoke and screams?" Rose raises an eyebrow in confusion.

 **The woman goes back into the smoke filled office. Rose sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal. In a classroom the teacher from the canteen earlier tells the children to put their headphones on. Symbols and equations scroll down on the slaved computers and the children start typing faster and faster.**

"What the hell?" Jack looks concerned.

"What are they doing to those kids?" Martha asks. As usual, she gets no answer from those who know.

 **On the staircase, Headmaster Finch is speaking to Sarah-Jane.**

"Hey, it's Sarah-Jane." Jack calls enthusiastically. She smiles at him.

"Yes, one last adventure for me." She nods. "And what fun it was." She adds with a grin to Mickey and then Ten and Rose.

 **Finch is telling her about the improvements and that school lunches are free but compulsory, advising her to try the chips. Sarah-Jane says he might be working the children too hard but he is getting good results which is the most important thing. He agrees, calling her a woman of vision.**

"You most certainly are." Ten agrees with a fond smile.

"Much higher praise coming from you." She grins back.

"I should think so." He smirks.

 **Sarah-Jane comments she can see everything quite clearly. In the staff room, the Doctor and another teacher are talking about another student who knows things they shouldn't. He explains that Finch arrived three months ago and the next day half the staff got flu to be then replaced with the current lot.**

"Nobody questioned that half the teaching staff and all the kitchen staff were replaced at exactly the same time?" Jack shakes his head.

"I did." Sarah-Jane smirks at him.

"Well, I should think so after everything you must have learnt from travelling with him." Jack agrees.

"I did too." Mickey puts in.

"Same applies to you Mickey Mouse." Jack smirks. Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **He adds that the only one not replaced like that was the one the Doctor replaced, telling him that was weird, the way she won the lottery.**

"And the other replacements weren't weird at all." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor asks how that was weird and he replies that she didn't play the lottery. The Doctor agrees the world is very strange. The headmaster then enters and introduces Sarah-Jane.**

"I very nearly had heart failure then. And I can't get that." Ten tells her, shaking his head in fond amusement.

"How do you think I felt when I realised it was you?" She retorts with a smile.

"Glad I changed into someone so much more handsome?" Ten winks. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Not the first thing on my mind."

 **The Doctor is stunned at her appearance. She greets him and he says he should think so.**

"Really? Sarah-Jane, you should come with us if it'll keep him this lost for words." Rose grins.

"I'm sure it would wear off fast." She gave a slightly sad smile back.

 **She asks who he is and he introduces himself as John Smith.**

"Some things never change." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"I don't have time to think up a new name every time I go undercover." Nine defends.

 **She says she used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name. He shrugs and says it is a common name to which she replies he was very uncommon man.**

"Only very uncommon? Not unique, I'm hurt." Ten pouts at her. She ignores this but her lips twitch as if trying to repress a smile.

 **They continue talking about the school and when she comments that there is no harm in a little investigation while she is here he looks rather pleased and proud, telling her good for -Jane moves away from the grinning Doctor. He adds good for her again when she is out of hearing range. Later he is in the corridor and he still looks rather shell shocked before grinning to himself.**

"It really was good to see you again." He tells her softly.

"Yes, I noticed." She laughs. "It was good to see you again as well."

 **The end of day bell rings. Kenny walks into the now dark room to investigate a strange sort of eating sound. A nasty large set of teeth snap at him from behind a row of computer screens, then the teacher stands up. He tells Kenny to run along. After dark, Sarah Jane Smith breaks into the school. The Doctor, Rose and Mickey go through a door and Rose comments it's weird seeing school at night. She adds she used to think the teachers slept at school.**

The Doctor, Sarah-Jane and Mickey all burst out laughing.

"What?" Rose asks.

"Well, you might be more right than you thought in this case." Mickey sniggers.

 **They split up, Mickey heads to the maths department, Rose goes to the kitchen for a sample of the oil while the Doctor says he is going to look in Finch's office. He leaves and Rose asks Mickey is he will be alright.**

The Doctor sniggers even harder than before.

"It caught me by surprise alright?" Mickey groans, realising what was coming up.

 **Mickey says he is an expert in infiltration and investigation. He leaves and then comes back, asking which way to the maths department.**

Everyone laughs, including Mickey.

 **Rose gives him the directions. Sarah Jane is breaking into the headmaster's office when she hears noises and chases something flying in an upper corridor. Rose gets the oil sample as instructed, then looks up as something screeches overhead. Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the Tardis parked inside. She backs out and then turns around to find the Doctor behind her.**

"It's bloody scary when you do that." Rose smacks Nine's arm, having found him hovering silently behind her on the TARDIS several times.

"It's not my fault you humans have rubbish hearing." Nine protests.

"You could try clearing your throat or something." Jack nods with a smirk. Nine mock glares at him.

"Then you'd just complain that I scared you by doing that as you didn't hear me coming." He defends.

 **He says hello and she looks a little shocked and nervous. She notes his change in appearance and he confesses he had regenerated half a dozen times since they last met. She says he looks incredible and he returns she does too but she says she got old.**

Both Doctors wince slightly at that. Ten more so than Nine because he knew what that small statement caused him to do to Rose. That visit more than anything had truly slammed into him that she would age and die before his very eyes so he had pushed her away. Something he had been given a chance to fix, or a least a version of him had a chance to fix his mistakes.

 **She asks what he is doing there and he replies he couldn't resist, asking her the same question. She gives the same reply. Then she states she waited for him and he didn't come back, making her think he had died.**

"I'm sorry." Ten mutters. She smiles softly at him.

 **He tells her he lived but everybody else died. She is confused to he repeats that everyone died. She states she can't believe it's him. They hear Mickey scream and she says she can believe it now.**

They all laugh.

 **Rose runs up asking if he heard that and then asks who Sarah-Jane is. The Doctor introduces them both and Sarah-Jane greets Rose before telling the Doctor she can tell he is getting older as his assistants are getting younger.**

Rose resists the urge to snap at her, having a better understanding now than she knows she does in that moment on screen.

"I'm sorry about this, Rose." Sarah-Jane tells her, looking a little sheepish about her behaviour.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty to apologise for myself." Rose nods. Sarah-Jane laughs lightly.

 **Rose indignantly says she is not his assistant and looks towards the Doctor, He looks awkward as Sarah-Jane retorts 'get you tiger.' The Doctor just gestures forwards and runs off.**

"Yeah, this was just bundles of fun." Mickey smirks. Rose rolls her eyes at him.

 **They arrive where Mickey is currently picking up packed rats. He apologises saying it was just him. Rose points out they are rats and the Doctor asks him if he decided to scream. Mickey defends they took him by surprise. The Doctor continues, saying he sounded nine or ten with pigtails and a frilly skirt as Mickey continues that it was dark.**

Everyone except Mickey laughs again. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in amusement.

"Man's got a point." Jack sniggers.

 **Rose interrupts asking them if they notice anything strange about rats being in school. Sarah-Jane cuts in that they obviously use them in biology lessons before noting that Rose might not have reached that bit yet before asking how old she is.**

Rose bristles in annoyance. She always regretted dropping out of school for Jimmy Stone so her education was a rather sore spot for her. She knew Sarah-Jane didn't know that and didn't really mean in but that comment in particular rubbed her the wrong way. Mickey frowns over at Rose, silently asking if she is alright and she nods at him. Nine watches this exchange, feeling like he is missing something and automatically pulls Rose tighter against him to offer any comfort he can as Jack moves to do the same for Sarah-Jane.

 **Rose retorts that people haven't dissected rats in school in years, asking if she is from the dark ages. The Doctor, who was watching them both, cuts in saying it started when Mr Finch arrived so they should go to his office. As they walk down a corridor, Rose and Sarah-Jane walk ahead as Rose asks who she is. Sarah-Jane says she used to travel with the Doctor and Rose states he's never mentioned her.**

At that Sarah-Jane winces a little. The ending had given her closure on her time with the Doctor, yet there was not a time that his never mentioning her wouldn't sting.

 **The Doctor again cuts in to say he must have done. Rose pretends to think about it before saying he never did. Sarah-Jane is hurt as she asks not even once as the two women march on ahead. Mickey laughs and claps the Doctor on the shoulder saying the missus and the ex, every man's worst nightmare.**

"It's not like that." Nine tells him through gritted teeth. "I'll thank you not to refer to them like that."

"Well, it wasn't like that, until Rose." Ten corrects himself with a slight smile.

 **Outside the Headmaster's office the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the lock as he suggests the rats were food. Rose asks food for what. As he opens the door and looks inside the Doctor comments that Rose was right when she used to think all teachers slept at school. Giant bats are hanging from the ceiling.**

Rose laughs. "One thing I'd be happy not being right about."

"Picky, picky." Ten teases.

 **Mickey runs. The others follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door. In the school yard Mickey states he is not going back there as Rose notes that those were the teachers. The Doctor counts up thirteen big bat people and tells them all to come on as he need the TARDIS to analyse the oil. Sarah-Jane tells him she may be able to help as she has something to show him. In the boot of Sarah's car is a robot dog.**

"K9!" Nine exclaims. Sarah-Jane grins at him.

"Yes, he stopped working, until you fixed him, so I just kept him as a reminder."

"K9?" Martha asks, looking amused.

"Yeah, he was my dog." Ten smiles fondly.

 **The Doctor introduces Mickey and Rose to K9 Mark Three. Rose asks why he looks so disco.**

"Oi!" Both Doctors protest. Rose smirks, mostly because she had to fight not to say something like that here before her future self said it.

 **The Doctor protests, saying in the year 5000 he was cutting edge and asks what happened to him. Sarah-Jane says he just stopped working one day. The Doctor asked why she didn't try to get him repaired and she points out parts for him aren't exactly around on Earth and his technology could rewrite human science.**

"You really can be dense for someone so smart." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor asks what the mean lady has done to him. K9 is getting rusty round the edges. Something is watching them from midair. Rose cuts in to stop petting the dog as they are busy.**

"Little bit jealous there Rosie?" Jack grins knowingly at her.

"Of course not, we still have a bunch of bat teachers to take care of." She huffs.

 **A giant alien bat creature flies across the face of the full moon.**

"It looks like they are awake." She adds.

 **Rose and Mickey are at the counter while the Doctor and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table. Mickey says it's been nearly an hour and he hasn't said I told you so. Rose states she isn't listening and he continues he has a 'I was right dance' for later. Rose pays for the chips and Mickey keeps going that she says he was different but he is just like any other bloke. Rose tells him he doesn't know what he is talking about and he retorts for her to go easy on the chips.**

"Oh shut up." Rose tells him. Mickey holds his hands up in surrender.

"It's not like she's going to come running back to you, no matter what you say." Nine tells him nastily but with much less bite than he would have a few days ago. He hates anybody deliberately hitting Rose's confidence in herself, even if he is guilty himself of doing that by accident. He does try to tell her she is fantastic as often as possible though. Rose does hit him for his comment but he barely even notices.

 **Finch is standing on the roof of the building opposite the coffee shop, watching the Doctor working on K9. He says come to him and a giant bat flies over. In the coffee shop Sarah-Jane says she thought of the Doctor on Christmas with the Sycorax. He agrees he was there and Rose was there too. She then asks if she did something wrong as he never came back. He reminds her he was called home and humans weren't allowed.**

"You say 'in those days' like that changed." Martha looks at Ten who simply shrugs.

 **She states she missed him and he dismisses that saying she was getting on with her life.**

"You can't be that naive Doctor." Martha shakes her head. "You think any of us that travel with you, do all the things we do with you, could ever go back and live a normal life on Earth?"

"Sarah-Jane is investigating just like we always did." Nine tells her.

"Even Mickey was looking out for strange happenings and he's never even actually travelled with you. All these lives you touch and you don't even seem to realise." Sarah-Jane smiles gently at both Doctors.

 **She tells him the most difficult thing was adapting back on Earth after seeing so many things. He seems confused and asks if she wants him to apologise for all the things she saw. She doesn't but points out they get a taste and have to go back. He reminds her she is investigating and she argues he could have come back. His face drops as he simply says he couldn't. She asks why not but he keeps working on K9 so she tells him he dropped her off in Aberdeen not Croydon. He looks puzzled saying that's next to Croydon but then K9 comes back to life and he is distracted.**

"It's nowhere near Croydon." Donna sniggers. Both Doctors look sheepish.

"I suppose I should be grateful you even got the right planet and the right time with your driving." Sarah-Jane remarks in amusement.

"Oi!"

 **K9 recognises him and he asks Rose for the oil. They are still being watched by Finch and a giant bat as Rose tells him not to touch the oil as the dinner lady got scorched. He states he is no dinner lady and then adds he doesn't say that often.**

"I'd be slightly worried if you often went round saying you're not a dinner lady." Jack laughs. "Although, now I'm intrigued about how often you need to say that."

 **The Doctor smears a sample on to K9's probe. He folds his arms and K9 says he is analysing. Mickey mocks the voice and Sarah-Jane tells him to be careful as that's her dog. K9 informs them it is Krillitane oil.**

"Ah." Nine mutters.

"Bad?" Rose asks quietly.

"Yep."

 **The Doctor says they are Krillitanes and Rose asks if that is bad. He tells her to think of how bad things could be and add a suitcase full of bad. Sarah-Jane asks what they are and he explains they are a composite race which is why he didn't recognise them. When Rose asks what they are doing there he replies they are doing something to the children.**

"What does that oil do?" Donna asks.

"It enhances intelligence pretty much. A conducting agent." Nine explains.

 **Outside, Mickey and Sarah-Jane put K9 back in the boot of Sarah's car. He asks what the deal is with the dog and she tells him the Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Then she asks how Mickey fits into the picture and he tells her he is their technical support.**

"You think the Doctor needs technical support?" Sarah-Jane asks. She knows Mickey has been proven to be incredibly good with computers but he still couldn't compare to the Doctor. He simply had far too many centuries of knowledge for anyone to compete.

"Sometimes." Mickey grins.

 **He then is upset when he realises he is their tin dog. The giant bat looks ready to attack but Finch tells it to wait for his command. Rose and the Doctor come out of the coffee shop. She asks how many there have been and he asks if it matters. He stops to look at her when she says it does if she is the latest in a long line. He asks opposed to what.**

"Well, I suppose if you're nine hundred years old it was unfair of me to think you'd never travelled with anyone else." Rose admits.

"I'll tell you about the others when we finish for tonight." Nine promises. He didn't like thinking about all those he had picked up and dropped during his long life but he wasn't going to hide anything from Rose. As long as she knew she was different.

 **Rose states she thought they were before trailing off and saying she got it wrong. She continues this is really seeing the future, he just leaves them behind and asks if he will do that to her. He states very firmly not to her.**

"I knew you were special, Rose. My next point still stands but this gave me the chance to be less stupid about it." Ten smiles gently as he gestures around the room.

 **Rose points out his was that close to Sarah-Jane once and he never even mentioned her.**

"He was never that close to me, Rose. We were good friends and I did love him but he was never as close to me as he is to you." Sarah-Jane tells her, not looking upset about that.

"Yeah, and he mentions you quite a bit." Donna puts in. "Barely known him five minutes and he's telling me about having christmas dinner with your family." Rose smiles at her gratefully and Nine kisses the top of her head.

 **He looks sad as he replies that he doesn't age but humans do. He asks her to imagine that happening to someone you...and trails off. Rose asks him what.**

"Imagine watching that happen to someone who you love." Ten completes his own sentence. Rose leans forward out of Nine's arms to hug Ten as her mind goes back to Bad Wolf. She contemplates what she could do this time around and if it could actually grant her greatest wish that the Doctor not be alone for the rest of his life. It gave Margaret a second chance, maybe it could help them have theirs.

 **He promises she can spend the rest of her life with him but he can't spend the rest of his life with her. He has to live on, that is the curse of the Time Lords. As he says that, Finch mutters Time Lord and the Doctor looks up. The giant bat swoops down. They all duck and it flies off. Sarah-Jane asks if that was a Krillitane and Rose points out it didn't touch anyone just flew off.**

"Nothing like a giant bat to bring you back to the moment." Mickey mutters.

 **Next morning, the pupils are arriving at the school. The Doctor tells Rose and Sarah- Jane to go to the maths room, saying they might need this. Rose holds her hand out but he gives the screwdriver to Sarah-Jane. He tells Mickey to wait outside and Sarah-Jane gives him the keys to the car saying he can keep K9 company. The Doctor calls back to leave the window open.**

"K9 is metal." Martha points out.

"I didn't mean for K9." Ten smirks. "I heard Mickey calling himself our tin dog."

 **Mickey calls out he is metal and the Doctor calls back he didn't mean for K9. Rose asks what he is going to do and he says he is going to have a word with Mr Finch. In the swimming pool the Doctor and Mr Finch stand at opposite ends of the pool. The Doctor asks who he is and he replies his name is Brother Lassa,then asking who he is. The Doctor introduces himself and asks when Krillitanes had wings.**

"You thinking about getting some?" Donna asks jokingly.

"Well, with all the boasting he does about his superior biology, you'd think he already had some." Jack laughs.

 **Finch tells him it has been their form for almost 10 generations. He is shaped human because it's a personal favourite but the others are in bat form under morphic illusion. The Doctor asks about his plan and Finch tells him to show how clever he is by working it out.**

"You must love these guys. Actually encouraging you to show off." Donna remarks.

 **The Doctor tells him that if he doesn't like the plan he will stop it. Finch remarks that the Time Lords used to be peaceful to the point of indolence and asks if he would declare war on them. He replies that he is so old.**

"Ha! You admit it." Rose smirks at him, used to him trying to protest he isn't that old.

"Just pretend you didn't hear that." Ten grins pleadingly.

"No chance Mister." She sticks her tongue out as he pouts.

 **He states he used to have so much mercy but now they only get one warning. Finch tells him they aren't even enemies and promises the Doctor will join him soon.**

"Yeah right." Martha scoffs.

 **Outside, Mickey scoffs about being on surveillance. In the IT classroom Sarah-Jane isn't making progress with the school computers. She complains it isn't working so Rose tells her to hand it over. Sarah-Jane states it used to work first time in her day and Rose snarks that things were simpler then.**

"Ooh cat fight." Mickey sniggers.

"Shut up." Both women tell him.

 **Sarah-Jane asks if she can give a bit of advice and Rose states she expects she will give it anyway. Sarah-Jane continues that she knows an intense a relationship with the Doctor can be and Rose tells her she isn't threatened by her.**

"Liar liar." Mickey raises his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not. I'm not threatened there either." Rose shrugs. "I'm more upset about the idea of just being dumped somewhere when he wants to move on."

 **Sarah-Jane tells her she has no interest in picking up where they left off but Rose doesn't believe her. They argue about the different things they saw, trying to impress and outdo the other. Rose is finally impressed when Sarah-Jane claims to have met the Lochness monster.**

"Really?" Jack asks, interested.

"Yep." Ten smirks.

 **Rose finally stops arguing and asks if the Doctor used to explain something and when you didn't understand he would look like you dribbled on his shirt.**

"Yes!" All of his companions, past and present, shouted together.

"I'm not that bad." Ten tells them all grumpily.

"He is worse." Rose agrees, gesturing at Nine.

 **Sarah-Jane agrees he's always done that and asks if he still strokes bits of the TARDIS. Rose replies he does and often asks if the two of them want to be alone.**

Everyone laughs except the two Doctors, who both grumble about everyone picking on them.

 **They are both laughing when the Doctor comes in, asking how it is going. They look at him and keep laughing. He is confused and slightly annoyed as he asks what and tells them he needs to find out what's inside the programme. Hysteria is setting in. He gets more confused telling them to stop it.**

Everyone simply laughs harder.

 **Finch opens the door, to the headmaster's office, on the dinner ladies and teachers. He states they must initiate the final phase. Games of football and netball are interrupted by the tannoy telling them to get to class immediately. A girl is excited that break has finished early. Kenny is the last to go inside.**

"They've broken the kids." Donna gasps in mock horror. "Who in their right mind is excited that breaktime finishes early?" Everyone shrugs.

 **In the IT classroom, Rose turns children away at the door. One of the teachers asks Mr Finch what is going on and he states they are having an early lunch. Wagner shuts the door on us. Flaps and screams come from inside. The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU.**

"How have you not strangled yourself doing that?" Rose asks him.

"I'm careful." Ten protests.

"Ok, how has nobody else strangled you with those?" Donna grins.

"You humans wouldn't have the strength to strangle me for long enough to kill me." He smirks.

 **The Doctor states he can't shift it and Sarah-Jane cries that she thought the screwdriver could open anything. He corrects anything but a deadlock seal. Kenny doesn't go into a classroom. Finch tells them to close the school. Alien symbols come up on his computer screen, then Security Override. He burps. The external doors all slam shut. In another computer room, the children are typing quickly again.**

"What is that the kids are doing?" Martha asks in confusion.

"That's impossible." Nine mutters, staring intently at the frozen screen.

 **The symbols are all on these classroom screens too. Sarah-Jane states he wanted the programme, there is is. It starts to resolve itself. Kenny runs along the corridors, looking into the classrooms. All the children are working at computers. He runs downstairs to the main entrance, and tries to open the doors. Mickey spots him. The Doctor stares at the screen and announces it's can't be.**

"The Skasis paradigm?" Nine looks at his future self, wide-eyed. Ten nods gravely.

"What's that when it's at home?" Rose asks.

"The building blocks of the Universe." Nine tells her. He gestures at the screen.

 **Kenny shouts they've taken the children to Mickey who goes back to the car and tries to get K9 to work. Once he restarts Mickey asks if he has a lock picking device. K9 tells him they are in a car. He asks for a drill attachment and K9 repeats himself. Mickey finally realises what he means and yells for Kenny to get back.**

"Finally." Ten mutters teasingly.

"London eye, must be invisible." Rose reminds him with a smirk. Both Doctors glare at the reminder while everyone else grins.

 **The Doctor explains what the Skasis Paradigm is to Rose and Sarah-Jane. Rose asks if the kids are like a giant computer and he agrees as the oil is working as a conducting agent. Rose realises she's been eating the chips and he asks her a maths question which she answers instantly.**

"Woah." Rose exclaims. "I want some of that oil now."

"It wears off if you stop consuming it." Nine tells her.

"You don't need that oil to be clever, Rose." Sarah-Jane smiles warmly.

"Thanks." Rose blushes slightly under the praise.

 **Sarah-Jane asks why they can't use adults and the Doctor tells her they need imagination and are using the kids souls. Finch comes in and states let the lesson begin. The Doctor states he likes things as they are and Finch offers him the power to make him a god.**

"You always said you'd be a terrible god." Martha comments.

"I would." Ten agrees.

 **He tells the Doctor to imagine saving his own people and Sarah-Jane tells him not to listen. Finch turns to her, telling her she could be with him forever, never aging and never dying.**

"Never aging and never dying isn't always a good thing." Jack murmurs.

 **The Doctor says he could save everyone and stop the war. Sarah-Jane speaks up again saying the universe must move forward, everything has its time and everything ends.**

"Well said, my Sarah-Jane." Ten whispers.

 **There is a pause before the Doctor throws a chair at the big screen, smashing it. He yells at them all to get out. Mickey drives Sarah's car through the glass doors. Finch summons his brothers. They throw off their disguises in the corridors and fly to him. Mickey and Kenny meet the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose at the bottom of the staircase.**

"Not really the time to explain." Jack laughs.

 **Mickey asks what is going on as the Krillitanes are coming. They run into the canteen. Finch arrives with the bats. Kenny asks if they are the teachers. The Doctor tells him they are and Finch tells the bat to feast on them all except the Doctor. They duck and hide behind tables as the Doctor swings at the bats with a chair until a laser beam hits one of the bats. Finch is furious.**

"K9!" Nine breathes.

"Useful dog." Donna notes.

 **K9 recommends they run.**

Everyone gives a collective snort of amusement.

 **Everyone runs. The Doctor tells K9 to hold them back and then he seals the doors. Finch tells the bats to forget the dog as K9 states power supply is failing. In a classroom the Doctor realises the oil is toxic to them and asks if there is much in the kitchen. Rose tells him there was barrels of it as the Krillitanes are battering at the door.**

"You've just run into a dead end." Donna points out.

 **The Doctor tells Mickey to get everyone out of the school and asks how they fight bats. Kenny sets off the fire alarm. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears. The humans escape.**

"Nice!" Rose grins.

"Good thinking." Donna smirks.

 **Finch manages to punch through the wall and pull out the alarm wires. The noise stops. Outside the canteen K9 meets up with the group as Mickey goes into a classroom and tells them all to leave. The children don't hear him, or notice when he waves his hand in front of their face.**

"I said get them unplugged first." Ten rolls his eyes.

"Well it was a bit of a hurry." Mickey retorts with a grin.

 **The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil. They have been deadlock sealed. K9 states they would not withstand a direct hit from his laser. The Doctor orders everyone out the back door except K9.**

"My poor dog." Sarah-Jane mutters.

"I fixed him." Ten reminds her quietly.

 **Mickey follows the computer power leads back to - a single wall switch. Click, fizz, and the screens go blank. They all get up and leave. The Krillitanes pause to disguise themselves as humans again. The Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at. K9 tells him he only has one shot and will need to be right next to them. The Doctor points out he will be trapped inside.**

"Oh no." Rose says sadly. The dog was slightly quirky but she knew he meant a lot to the Doctor.

 **The Doctor doesn't want to but K9 tells him it's the only option. They say goodbye and when the Doctor calls him a good dog K9 replies affirmative.**

"He's definitely your dog." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Outside, the Doctor seals the door. Sarah-Jane asks where K9 is. The Doctor doesn't answer just tells her to run and she demands to know what he has done so he goes back and drags her away. Finch arrives in the kitchen, telling them to eat him but bring him his brain. They find K9. Finch thinks he is out of power. K9 fires a sustained burst at the nearest barrel. The Krillitanes get splattered with their own oil.**

"Go K9!" Sarah-Jane smiles.

"Not too shabby for a tin dog." Mickey smirks.

"Oi! K9 is far more than just a tin dog." Ten tells him.

 **In the school yard, Mickey is shouting at the kids to run. Finch calls K9 a bad dog and K9 replies affirmative.**

"He's not a bad dog." Nine frowns.

 **The school blows up and the children rejoice as paper rains down on them. Melissa asks Kenny if he had anything to do with it. When he agrees they all celebrate Kenny for blowing up the school.**

"He'd have been a hero where I went." Rose laughs.

"Yet you complain that I blew up your job." Nine grins.

"Little bit different." She rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor apologises to Sarah-Jane. She tries to play it off but then bursts into tears and he hugs her. Outside the TARDIS, which has moved, Sarah-Janes walks up and the Doctor comes out. He offers her a cup of tea and she goes inside, noting he has redecorated.**

"Yeah, it does that every now and again." Nine shrugs. "I don't play much part in the decoration choices."

"Probably because you hit her with that mallet so much." Rose sniggers.

 **He asks if she likes it and she says she does but preferred the old one. Rose breaks in she loves it and Sarah-Jane seems pleased to see her before asking another maths question. Rose tells her the oil wore off and Sarah-Jane says she's still clever and more than a match for the Doctor.**

"Too right." Sarah-Jane agrees with herself.

"All of us are a match for him." Rose smiles around at Jack, Donna and Martha too. They all nod in agreement.

 **Rose agrees they both are, before calling the Doctor. He offers for Sarah-Jane to go with them. She declines as she should stop waiting for him and find a life of her own. Mickey then asks if he can come.**

"Really?" Nine groans.

"You asked him once." Martha points out.

"Yeah, and I never asked again." He retorts.

 **Rose mouths 'no' at the Doctor.**

"Ouch Rose." Mickey frowns at her. He hadn't realised she actually didn't want him on board. He'd thought it was just left over tension from the day with Sarah-Jane. Rose shrugs knowing exactly why she didn't want Mickey on board with them after that adventure. She could also guess why the Doctor then allowed it to happen.

 **Sarah-Jane backs Mickey and the Doctor agrees he could do with a laugh.**

"That's not what I'm coming for. Your entertainment." Mickey tells him firmly.

"You have another purpose?" Nine asks.

 **Mickey asks Rose if that's ok and she unconvincingly lies that it's fine.**

"Well, Rosie you make a poor liar." Jack tries for a laugh but everyone ignores him.

 **Sarah-Jane seems to note the tension and says she has to go. She looks at Rose who huddles closer and asks if she should stay with him.**

"You thought about leaving?" Ten looks around at Rose sadly.

"I haven't done it yet." She deflects.

"But you know why." He looks at her shrewdly. He didn't think he had done quite that much damage with his speech outside the coffee shop. He groans inwardly as he remembers Mickey's first trip and how Rose is going to react to that. It distracts him enough he doesn't press Rose for an answer.

 **Sarah-Jane tells her she should as some things are worth the heartbreak.**

"I'm not." Nine whispers.

"Yeah, you are." Rose sighs. "I'm just glad we get to see this and you see sense."

"I've always seen sense." He protests. She just raises an eyebrow and he mutters under his breath.

 **She tells Rose to find her if she needs to. Outside the TARDIS, Sarah-Jane tells the Doctor she never thanked him but she wouldn't have missed it for the world. The Doctor says it's something to tell the grandkids and her face falls as she tells him it'll be someone else's grandkids now. He looks awkward as he apologises and asks if there has been anyone. She tells him there was one man she travelled with but he's a hard act to follow and wishes him goodbye. He states it's not goodbye but she begs him to actually say it this time. He bids her goodbye.**

"Thank you, Doctor." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **He lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis. Sarah Jane turns her back and walks away as the Tardis starts to dematerialise. At the last moment, she turns back to see K9. He explains the Doctor rebuilt him and Sarah-Jane realises he replaced him with a new model.**

"I love him." She beams.

 **She states they have work to do and K9 replies affirmative. They walk off and the screen goes black.**

"Food!" Jack cries. Tables have appeared, laden with food and everyone makes their way over at their own pace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The Girl in the Fireplace

Everyone mingles and chats while eating. Sarah-Jane and Mickey chat about K9 and everything he can do. Rose tries to get to know Donna better while Jack and Martha sit and talk about Jack's various exploits. Both Doctors head off into a corner to discuss the future. They note down the events so far that are ones the Doctor will still need to go to and ones that can be missed out. Then they list how to deal with the unavoidable ones. When it comes to Torchwood, Ten runs his hands through his hair in ever growing frustration. Soon after, Sarah-Jane calls them all back to continue watching. They all resume their previous seats and Jack presses the button.

 **The TARDIS materialises on a spaceship with a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other. Mickey is thrilled he got a spaceship on his first trip. There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around. Rose asks if there is anyone on board and the Doctor says nothing dangerous around. Then he corrects himself to not that dangerous and then says he will do a scan in case there is anything dangerous.**

"In other words, you have no idea what's around." Donna sniggers.

"Ooh, look at you doing scans." Rose teases.

 **Rose asks what the date is and he tells her they are about three thousand years into her future. He finds the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling shows the stars. He tells them they are in the fifty first century and two and a half galaxies away from Earth.**

"That's awesome." Rose grins.

"So what's an abandoned spaceship doing just floating in space?" Martha asks.

"The fun part is finding out." Jack winks at her.

 **Rose asks if he sees anything he likes as the Doctor examines the parts lying around. Mickey replies it's so realistic.**

"That's because it's real." Nine tells him in a voice that suggests he is talking to a five year old.

"Play nice." Rose tells him quietly.

"You didn't want him there either." He replies, equally quietly.

"Yeah well, after meeting Sarah-Jane and realising some stuff I probably fancied a bit of time just the two of us. Which is exactly what you're avoiding by bringing him on board."

"Well, I can't imagine ever getting desperate enough to do that." Nine sniffs. "Even with what we just saw."

 **The Doctor frowns down at some cables and comments there have been some cowboys in there. He notes there is enough power in the ship to punch a hole in the universe yet the ship isn't moving. Rose asks where the crew went and he tells her that's a good question as there are no life readings on board.**

"What could possibly take up that much power? They don't even have enough left over to move." Jack frowns unhappily. That doesn't sound good.

"Why did you even land on an abandoned spaceship?" Donna asks.

"Mickey wanted a spaceship." Ten shrugs.

 **Rose points out they didn't exactly nip outside for a fag and the Doctor replies he checked the smoking pods.**

"They have those?" Martha asks in disgust.

"No, course not." Ten laughs.

"Forgive us for not assuming you'd be making jokes." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Oi! I make plenty of jokes." Ten defends. Everyone just looks at him and he sinks back against the couch and grumbles.

 **Mickey and the Doctor both sniff and he asks if Rose can smell that. She agrees someone is cooking and Mickey eagerly adds on it's definitely sunday roast.**

Mickey winces at that as he knows exactly what is cooking.

 **The Doctor uses the console to open a door behind them. The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece. The Doctor notes it is a French, eighteenth century fireplace and it's double sided. Rose looks out the porthole of the same wall and into space.**

"Well, you said it had enough power to punch a hole in the universe." Sarah-Jane remarks dryly.

"But why eighteenth century France?" Rose asks.

"Have you see the girls there?" Jack asks with a wink and a grin.

 **The Doctor says hello to a young girl in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace. He asks her name and she tells him it's Reinette. He asks where she is and she replies her bedroom in Paris. She asks what he is doing in her fireplace.**

"A fair question." Martha shrugs.

 **The Doctor pauses before saying it's a routine fire check.**

"Really? With a real fire burning?" Rose rolls her eyes.

"Didn't have much time to think of anything else." Ten grins. He'd rather forget this whole adventure ever happened but, as usual, it seemed he wasn't going to get his way.

 **When asked she tells him it is 1727 and he tells her it's a lovely year but August is rubbish. She looks slightly confused but then he tells her that is all and they wish each other goodnight. Mickey points out the Doctor said it was the fifty first century and he replies that they found the hole. He calls it a spatio-temporal hyperlink before admitting that's made up and he didn't want to call it a magic door.**

They all snigger except the Doctors.

"Don't want to call anything magic, do you Doctor?" Martha smirks.

"It's not magic, it's science but scientific door doesn't really work either." Nine frowns.

 **Rose asks if on the other side is France 1727 and he states she was speaking the right period French. Mickey points out she was speaking English and Rose tells him the TARDIS translates.**

"You say that so calmly, like you didn't freak out when I told you." Nine teases.

"Well, my problem wasn't the fact she translates for me, it was that you didn't ask to be tampering with my brain." Rose replies.

 **Mickey asks even French.**

"Nope, it translates every language in the universe except French." Nine rolls his eyes.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know. It's not like I got a crash course on alien technology." Mickey snaps back.

 **Rose tells him yes as the Doctor calls out 'gotcha' and rotates the fireplace. Rose calls out to him but he is gone.**

"You tell me not to wander off." Rose frowns at him.

"Weeeell...I never was one for following the rules." Ten grins sheepishly.

 **The fireplace rotates into Reinette's bedroom. It is snowing outside. Reinette wakes with a start as a floorboard creaks. He tells her not to scream and introduces himself as the fireplace man. He lights a candle with his screwdriver and Reinette tells him it has been months since he was in her fireplace.**

"Months? You were gone a few second?" Donna frowns.

"Loose connection." Ten tells her. "It could have been years later."

 **The Doctor is surprised and goes over to examine the fireplace before stating there must be a loose connection. Reinette asks who he is and what he is doing there. The Doctor looks at the clock on the mantel. The ticking is fairly loud. He announces that is scary.**

"Scary?" Mickey raises an eyebrow. Sure the droids weren't pleasant but a clock wasn't exactly scary.

"Yep." Ten nods.

 **She asks if he is scared of a broken clock.**

"Broken? Then what's ticking?" Sarah-Jane asks anxiously.

"That's a good question and why a broken clock is a little bit scary." Ten tells her.

 **The Doctor asks what the noise is, if that clock is broken and the only one in the room. He adds it isn't a clock, it's too big and he guesses it's the size of a man. Reinette looks scared as she asks what it is. The Doctor starts talking about how, if you were a thing that ticked, the first thing to do is break the clock as two ticking sounds might make you wonder if you're really alone.**

"That's creepy." Rose shrinks back slightly against Nine.

 **He suddenly stops and looks at the bed before telling her to stay right in the middle and not put her hands or feet over the edge. The Doctor waves the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocks it out of his hand. He then sees a pair of shoes and slowly stands up.**

"That thing moved bloody fast." Donna mutters.

"Yeah, it got out from under the bed and stood up in about a second." Mickey frowns. He didn't remember them being quite that fast.

 **The Doctor whispers for Reinette not to look round. A figure in a smiley mask is standing behind her. He gets to his feet as he tells the figure to stay exactly where he is. Then he looks at Reinette and tells her to hold still. The Doctor holds Reinette's head and looks deep into her eyes. He states the figure has been scanning her brain, asking what they could possibly want with her. Reinette is scared as she asks if they are after her. She turns round and asks what it wants with her. It replies she is incomplete.**

"Incomplete?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

"Not old enough maybe?" Jack suggests. "What could they need her for? It's not like she's going to know how to fix a fifty first century spaceship or anything."

 **The Doctor asks what it means by incomplete but there is no answer. He states if it can answer her, it can answer him. He points his screwdriver at it. It then marches round the bed and a blade comes out of its hand. Reinette tells the Doctor to be careful. He reassures her it's just a nightmare.**

"One heck of a nightmare." Rose mutters.

 **The droid slashes and the Doctor dodges. He continues that even monsters have nightmares. It slashes again and the blade gets stuck in the mantelpiece. Reinette asks what monsters have nightmares about. He calls out him and he activates the mechanism and the fireplace rotates.**

"So that thing came from the ship?" Martha asks. "It might not be the only one then."

 **Rose calls out as the Doctor grabs a tube from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up. Mickey calls it and ice gun and the Doctor corrects it's a fire extinguisher.**

"Not quite as cool." Mickey mutters.

"The point wasn't to be cool, it was to stop it." Ten rolls his eyes. "You're the one who's the entertainment, not me."

 **Rose asks where it came from and the Doctor tells her it came from the ship. He explains as it went to France it has some basic camouflage protocol, commenting it's a shame about the face. The Doctor removes the android's face to reveal clockwork. He exclaims it's beautiful.**

"Least you picked a better time to admire stuff. Stop it first, then call it beautiful." Rose laughs.

 **He states it would be a crime to disassemble it but that won't stop him. He draws out his screwdriver as the droid reactivates and beams away. The Doctor states it's a short range teleport and could still be on board. Rose asks what it is as the Doctor fiddles with the fireplace again. He tells them not to go looking for it and he will be back in a sec. He vanishes and Rose hefts the fire extinguisher.**

"I said _don't_ go looking for it." Nine groans.

"Yeah, well, I guess I follow your example and don't follow the rules." Rose shrugs. "If you're going to vanish every five seconds, we might as well go do something too."

"Not looking for trouble that can chop your head off would be a good start." He retorts.

 **Mickey looks dubious, pointing out the Doctor said not to look for it. Rose agrees he did. Mickey gets another fire extinguisher from the rack and she grins saying he is getting it now.**

"No! He's not getting it. Stop teaching him to not listen to me." Ten rolls his eyes in annoyance.

 **This is not a little girl's room. It is a big, plush, split level room. The Doctor calls for Reinette and plays a few notes on the harp. Reinette appears and clears her throat.**

Jack wolf whistles.

 **The Doctor looks at her in admiration with a hint of awkwardness saying he was looking for Reinette. A voice calls that they are ready to go and Reinette tells her mother she will join her at the carriage. She congratulates the Doctor on his persistence.**

"Imaginary friend?" Jack laughs.

"Well, he did tell her last time he was there was all a nightmare." Martha points out.

 **He comments on how she has grown and she tells him he hasn't aged a day which is tremendously impolite.**

"She's not wrong." Martha mutters.

"Even taking out the fact he doesn't age, it has only been five minutes for him. Me and Rose wouldn't have aged a day either." Mickey shrugs at her.

 **He states he best be off in case her mother finds her with a strange man. She asks how he can be a stranger when she has known him since she was seven.**

"She hasn't known you since she was seven. She met you twice for two minutes." Rose scoffs. "Still a stranger."

"You're one to talk. You ran off with a stranger." Nine points out.

"Still spent basically a whole day with you first. Got a name and everything. Even then I won't deny you were a stranger." Rose replies.

 **He says she has but he came the quick route. She puts her hand on his cheek and states he seems to be flesh and blood despite reason saying he cannot be real. He tells her you never want to listen to reason.**

"Oh really? So when reason says to not go looking for the droid...we shouldn't listen to it?" Rose asks slyly.

"Alright, maybe not never, most of the time don't listen to reason." Ten grins. "Unless I'm doing the reasoning, then you should listen."

 **A different voice calls that her mother grows impatient. Reinette calls back for a moment and then turns back to the Doctor. She suddenly kisses him, pushing him up against the wall. He kisses her back until the voice calls again for Mademoiselle Poisson.**

Jack wolf whistles.

"Reinette Poisson?" Nine looks at his future counterpart in astonishment. Ten grins soppily for a second.

"Yep. Madame de Pompadour!" Rose looks up at the incredulous expression on Nine and then to the happy expression on Ten. She tries not to think about the insecurities welling up about how she can, in no way, compare to such a woman. She realises that she had no claim on him at this point in time but he had told her just the day before that she was special. Then he went off snogging other, more accomplished, women. Nine suddenly looks down and notices Rose trying to shrink into the seat.

"You ok?" He whispers, so as not to stop the episode.

"Yeah, fine." She lies.

"You're a terrible liar." He smirks. She shrugs and doesn't respond. Ten looks over at both of them and frowns when he sees Rose looking like she wishes she could be anywhere else.

 **Reinette runs out. The servant enters. The Doctor realises who she is and lists of everything she is good at.**

Rose sinks further into Nine's side. She wishes violently that he had never changed. Her Doctor wouldn't do that. Or, at least, she likes to think he wouldn't.

"You wanna talk about this later?" Nine asked her. She shakes her head. Nothing to talk about really. So he kissed someone. She's sure it isn't the first, nor the last time. He studies her for a second. "You're fantastic you know. Don't ever doubt that for a second." He whispers in her ear. She lets the words wash over her and snuggles closer to him, though that's not really possible. However she does pull her hand out of Ten's. He looks up at this and frowns again as he really studies Rose's expression. He opens his mouth but Rose shakes her head at him and gestures at the screen.

 **Meanwhile the servant asked who the hell he was and he states he is the Doctor and he just snogged Madame de Pompadour. He then presses the switch and the fireplace revolves around back to the ship. He calls for Rose and Mickey. They aren't there so he goes off to look for them mumbling about how they do this every time.**

"Oi! It's my first trip. Rose is the bad influence." Mickey protests.

"I know." Ten replies, smirking over at Rose. He then notices her still grim face and frowns but Nine shakes his head.

 **He states there could be anything on the ship and as he turns a corner there is a white horse with a bridle and saddle.**

"If there could be anything, why leave us there alone? The 'anything' could have found us by then even if we didn't wander off." Rose points out, more sharply than usual.

"The TARDIS was nearby for you to go into if anything dangerous came along." Ten explains, still frowning, not liking it when she is mad at him.

 **Mickey is trying to be clever whilst searching the spaceship. A camera with an eyeball in the middle blinks at him. He asks if it is looking at him. The camera extends from the bulkhead for a closer look. Rose approaches. He tells her it's a real eye. The camera goes back into the bulkhead. Rose opens a small hatch and we hear thump-thump, thump-thump. They gaze down along the wires and pipes.**

"That's a heart!" Sarah-Jane explains.

"Any guesses what happened to the crew?" Jack asks darkly.

 **Mickey asks what it is and Rose points out it is a human heart.**

"But why would they use the crew for spare parts? That still doesn't explain why they need her." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor wanders down another corridor calling for Rose. The horse follows him.**

"You've made a new friend." Donna sniggers. "Least that one might listen to you."

 **He turns to the horse, which is walking behind him and tells it to stop following him, he isn't its mother.**

"Don't tell me you end up wanting to keep it?" Rose sighs in exasperation. Ten notes she directs the question at his younger self, rather than him.

"I let you keep Mickey." Nine points out with a smirk.

"You allowed him to come. He's yours." Rose sniggers. "You don't get a horse as well."

"My ship, my rules." Nine tells her haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah."

 **The Doctor opens a pair of white wooden doors and bright light floods in. He asks if this is where the horse came from. Reinette is walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman. The Doctor smiles at the sight but ducks behind a pillar when she turns around.**

"Don't want to risk another snog eh, Doc?" Jack winks. "Might snag both of then this time."

"That's more your game than mine, Jack." Ten tells him firmly.

"Well, more fun for me then." Jack agrees happily.

 **The discuss the King needing a new mistress. The Doctor is watching from behind a stone urn on a wall. A peacock calls and Reinette turns around. He hides. Katherine asks if something is wrong which Reinette dismisses and they continue to discuss the upcoming ball.**

"So they all just compete to be the King's mistress? I need to land in eighteenth century France." Jack mutters.

"And become King." Donna snorts.

"No, just comfort all those that don't make it." He winks.

 **Rose and Mickey are watched as they explore. Mickey states it might not be a real heart and Rose tells him of course it was. He asks if this is an average day and she corrects there are no more average days.**

"Average days? Boring." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **They stop by a large window. Mickey notes they can see France again. Louis enters the room beyond, with two men. Mickey wonders who he is and the Doctor appears behind them telling the he is the King of France.**

"Nice to see you found us eventually." Mickey sighs.

"The ship's not that big." Ten smirks.

 **Rose is pleased to see him, asking what he's been up to. He gives a vague answer about becoming the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat and picking a fight with a clockwork man.**

"Did a bit more than become her imaginary friend." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"Well, that wasn't really the important bit." Ten shrugs.

"You seemed pretty damn proud of yourself when you came back out of the fireplace." Martha rolls her eyes.

"Yes...well...it's not important in the grand scheme of things. Besides, imagine how happy you'd be if you got to snog...say...a celebrity crush of yours." He retorts, noting, out of the corner of his eye, how unhappy Rose was looking again.

"You saying Madame de Pompadour is your celebrity crush?" Jack smirks.

"Sort of. The closest approximation." Ten agrees.

 **He adds he also met a horse as the horse appears. Mickey asks what a horse is doing on a spaceship. The Doctor asks what pre-Revolutionary France is doing on a spaceship and tells him to get some perspective.**

"Oi! It was a valid question." Mickey snaps. The past couple of episodes hadn't done much for his mood and he was looking forward to a stopping for the day despite only just having lunch.

"Yet, not a particularly important one." Ten retorts straight away.

 **Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the King. The Doctor tells them the time windows are all arranged along her Reinette's life. Rose asks who she is and he explains who she is and about becoming the King's mistress.**

"Interesting ambition, becoming a MIstress." Donna scoffs.

"Well, easy life, rooms in the palace and being friends with a King all have benefits." Jack tells her.

 **The King and his servants leave. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror/window. Rose sarcastically comments how the Queen must have loved her but the Doctor corrects that the two got along well. Rose is sceptical and he calls France a different planet.**

"I love it." Jack grins widely.

 **Reinette turns to see a woman with her back to her in the corner. She demands it show itself. It's the clockwork droid. The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotates the mirror. He greets her by saying hasn't time flown. She calls him fireplace man.**

"Not imaginary friend anymore then?" Sarah-Jane asks, slightly amused.

"Hard to find someone imaginary when you've snogged them so thoroughly." Rose mutters.

"Maybe a fantasy instead?" Jack offers with a wink at Ten.

"I knew I hated pretty boys for a reason." Nine grumbles quietly. Rose giggles slightly and Ten looks at them unhappily, trying to understand why Rose is mad at him but not his younger counterpart.

 **The Doctor sprays the android and throws the extinguisher back to Mickey. The droid creaks. Mickey asks what it is doing and the Doctor states it is turning on to melt the ice. When it doesn't answer his question, he asks Reinette to make it answer.**

"Why would it only answer to her when it's trying to kill her?" Donna asks, confused.

"It answered when she spoke to it as a child. It's a reasonable assumption it will still answer to her." Sarah-Jane points out. "But as for why it only answers to her, I'm not sure."

"Well, the ship has a whole bunch of time windows along her life. When she was little it stated she was incomplete. They must be looking for a time she is complete, maybe whatever they need her for is why they only answer to her." Rose notes.

"Seems most likely." Martha nods.

 **Reinette asks why it would listen to her and he states he doesn't know but it did before. Confused, she tells the droid to answer any of the Doctor's questions. The droid tells them it is repair droid seven.**

"Repair droid?" Jack questions. "The ship obviously needs repairing, but that still doesn't explain the lack of crew."

"That heart we found." Rose realises. "They fixed parts of the ship with parts of the crew!"

"That's disgusting." Martha frowns.

 **The Doctor asks what happened to the ship. It explains there was an ion storm and they had eighty two percent system failure. He asks what has taken them so long to fix it and it states it didn't have the parts. He questions it about the crew but it keeps repeating they didn't have the parts. The Doctor soon realises what happened. Rose points out the parts they found.**

"Whoever programmed those droids was a bit of an idiot." Jack scowls. "What can they still be missing though?"

 **They remember the flight deck smelt of someone cooking.**

"I meant someone doing the cooking, not being cooked." Rose looks disgusted.

 **He asks the droid why it came to France and it replies one more part is needed. When he asks why they haven't got it yet, it replies she is incomplete. Rose asks why her and the droid tells them they are the same.**

"Hardly." Sarah-Jane frowns. "What could a girl in the eighteenth century have in common with a droid from the fifty first?"

 **Reinette protests they are not the same and when it states they are she orders it to leave. The Doctor tries to tell her not to but the droid teleports away. He realises it went back to the ship and tells Rose to take Mickey and Arthur to watch it.**

"You named the horse Arthur?" Martha laughs.

"It's a good name." Ten protests.

 **Rose questions Arthur and he tells her it's a good name for a horse. Rose tells him he isn't keeping it. He retorts he let her keep Mickey and yells at them to go. They go through and the Doctor closes the window.**

"I'm not keeping Mickey. You brought him on board." Rose grumbles angrily. "Don't say you thought I wanted him there, I was clearly against it in the last thing we watched." She adds quietly as Ten opens his mouth.

 **The Doctor turns to Reinette and says he needs to find what they are looking for and tells her it won't hurt.**

"Why do you think she would know what they are looking for?" Rose asks sharply. First he kissed her, now looking inside her mind, it was driving her crazy despite having no real claim on him at the time. Nine squeezes her gently.

"I was hoping I would see what they had been scanning." Ten replies with a confused frown.

 **Reinette states he is inside her mind and he mutters she has had some cowboys in there. In the ship corridor, Mickey is annoying Rose again about the Doctor and women, listing off Reinette, Sarah-Jane and Cleopatra. Rose angrily retorts that he mentioned Cleopatra once.**

Ten looks from screen Mickey to Rose in dawning comprehension. At the time he hadn't seen anything wrong with his behaviour, especially since Rose had Mickey. Admittedly he had brought Mickey on board to put some space between the two of them but he had also thought that she would want to spend more time with Mickey and not him. However, he reminds himself it's not like he was flaunting anything in Rose's face. If not for this stupid thing she would never have known Reinette had kissed him and so wouldn't be mad at him.

 **Mickey calls back that he called her Cleo.**

"Would you give it a rest!" Rose finally snaps. "It's no wonder I didn't want you on board if this is what you plan on spending your whole time doing."

"I was just pointing out the facts to you." Mickey defends, looking hurt.

"No, you were trying to rub it in my face I would never be good enough for him!" She cries back angrily.

"Woah now, that is not true. You are far _too_ good for me, Rose." Nine steps in, glaring at Mickey.

"First in that damn chippy, now this and it's only been, what, a day?" Rose continues like Nine had never spoken. "You used Trisha Delaney to try and make me jealous, at least he isn't doing it deliberately to hurt me."

"You were my girlfriend and ran off with another man! Of course I was upset and trying to make you jealous. You just can't see any of the Doctor's faults, you put him on a pedestal and of course that was also going to upset me." Mickey retorts, getting angry himself. "I hate seeing you chasing after him with moon eyes when he is spending all his time looking at other women."

"I am not…" Ten begins.

"I thought you'd said you were ok with this?" Jack cuts him off to address Mickey.

"I thought I was too, but watching it all over again is damn difficult." Mickey scowls.

"Enough!" Nine yells. "Rose, snapping at Ricky isn't going to change comments he's made in the past. He's not making them in here, so just ignore him." She nods unhappily. "We'll talk about the other stuff later." He adds in an undertone before pulling her back against him and kissing the top of her head.

 **Rose calls out for Mickey as a droid grabs Mickey by the throat. Another grabs Rose from behind. They inject them with something and they go limp.**

"Just brilliant." Rose mutters.

 **Reinette mutters that the Doctor walks among her memories. He tells her to imagine a door in front of anything she doesn't want him to see. He spots a door, telling her she might want to clo, before cutting himself off and saying there are several.**

"She's enjoying herself." Sarah-Jane notes, frowning.

 **She asks if he ever gets used to this and he replies he doesn't make a habit of it.**

"How can you still talk to her and she to you? I could barely think, let alone talk out loud?" Rose asks Nine sadly, thinking this is just another thing Reinette is better than her at.

"I was just sifting through her memories, that's different and less consuming than what we did. I wasn't just looking at memories, I was trying to show you emotions, even I had to pull back slightly before any talking was possible as that requires a lot more concentration." He tries to explain. He notices Rose still looks unconvinced.

"Yours in the most beautiful mind I've ever seen." Ten leans over to join the whispered conversation. "Even if was only for a few seconds. Don't ever doubt that." She smiles at him gratefully.

 **He asks how old she is and she comments that it is promising he asks such an impertinent question so early in the conversation.**

"Well, you were just saying you've known him all your life. Hardly makes it impertinent." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **He tells her it is the droid's question, not his. She is twenty three and that isn't old enough. She shifts slightly and he tells her old memories might reawaken as a side effect. She whispers about having such a lonely childhood. He tells her it will pass and she calls him Doctor, saying very alone.**

"You let her inside your head?" Nine asks furiously. He was angry at the personal intrusion anyway, but also angry because of how he expected Rose to take the news that Reinette had been inside his head given how difficult he had told her it was. He was noticing more and more that she seemed to think far less of herself than she should and this whole stupid episode was not making that any better. He mentally cursed his stupid, pretty boy self.

"I didn't let her!" Ten whispered back equally furiously. "She managed to step through the door I opened into her mind."

"You didn't think to close the door behind you?"

"Didn't think I needed to. Humans aren't supposed to be able to do that." Ten retorts angrily. Although he knew his anger was more directed at himself than at his younger self. That thought confused the hell out of him.

"Since when has she called you Doctor?" Martha asks warily.

"Since she looked back into my mind." Ten tells her through gritted teeth.

 **He scoffs, saying she has never been alone before his eyes snap open and he asks when she started calling him Doctor. She keeps saying a lonely little boy, asking how he bears it. He stands back, breaking the link, asking how she did that. She states that a door, once open, can be used in either direction.**

"Not that easily." Nine tells the room at large. "Most humans don't have the ability to do that without guidance."

"Well, if she can do that, maybe that's a reason they want her." Donna suggests. "Not sure why her age matters though."

 **She asks him to dance with her. He states that he can't. He reminds her it is the night she should dance with the King and she replies she will make him jealous first. Then she asks if his name is more than just a secret and he asks what she saw. She tells him there comes a time a lonely boy must learn to dance.**

"I can dance just fine." Ten mutter petulantly.

 **They walk off and he has clearly given in.**

"Brilliant. Mickey and I got captured and you're off snogging her again." Rose growls.

"It was just a dance." Ten protests weakly.

"You'd just sent us off to chase something that was possibly deadly to us while you go off to a party. I can see how much our safety matters to you now." She snarks.

"Your safety is always important." He snaps, angry she would doubt that and even angrier he had given her a reason to.

 **Rose and Mickey are strapped to slanted tables, opposite the Tardis. Many droids are present. She immediately asks what is going on and calls out for the Doctor.**

Ten winces slightly.

 **Mickey calls out that they are going to be chopped up before pointing out her precious Doctor has been gone for hours.**

"Hours Doctor?" Sarah-Jane looks at him in disappointment.

"Well, the time windows always seemed to drop us off seconds after we left, only Reinette's side moved quickly." Ten shrugs.

 **The droid states they are compatible. Rose tells it to think about that as they didn't come alone and the droids don't want to mess with their designated driver. The droid extends his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end. She tries to tell them the Daleks had myths about their friend when there is a crash and drunken singing off screen.**

"Really Doctor?" Even Jack is frowning at him now. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good party, especially with the French but definitely the wrong time."

"We should just be grateful he came back at all." Mickey mutters.

 **Rose keeps trying to get out his name when the Doctor sways in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head.**

"Oh for God's sake!" Rose rolls her eyes.

"I can't actually get drunk Rose, at least not on what they'll be offering at a French party." Ten assures her. "I'm just faking it."

"That makes me feel so much better." She mutters sarcastically.

 **He keeps talking as Rose sighs and states look what the cat dragged in, calling him the Oncoming Storm. He tells her she sounds like her mother.**

"My mother might just have a point." Rose tells him.

"Well, let's not go too far." Nine grins at her.

 **She asks where he has been and he tells her he invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early and to always take a banana to a party. He calls the droids very thick and tells them they have been scanning Reinette for her age. The ship is thirty seven so they think she needs to be thirty seven before her brain is compatible. Only her brain will do. The droid says Rose's brain is compatible. The Doctor states that if it believes that it will probably believe he is holding a glass of wine.**

"See? Still perfectly sober. Good job on trying to stall though, didn't say that at the time." He looks at Rose.

 **The Doctor removes the droid's mask and pours the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up. He tells them it is multigrain anti-oil. The Doctor finds the droid off switch on the console. He frees Rose and Mickey before trying to turn off the ship.**

"If you shut down the ship will those windows close too?" Donna asks. Nine nods.

"That would be too easy." Mickey scoffs.

 **Mickey asks if they are safe and the Doctor agrees. He tries to close all the time windows. Rose asks why they didn't just open a window to when she's thirty seven and he explains that with the damage done it was trial and error. The windows won't close when a bell rings. The Doctor guesses it is an incoming message.**

"So one of them is still out there?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Yep." Ten sighs.

 **He realises one of them is still in the field. The first droid reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor. The Doctor comments that was a bit clever as the off switch moves itself on again. The bell rings again and the Doctor asks if it is anything interesting. The droid states she is complete before they all teleport out.**

"They found the right window." Jack guesses.

 **Rose asks what's going on and the Doctor realises they found the right time. Reinette looks out of a window and Rose comes in. She asks her not to scream.**

They all snicker slightly.

 **Rose states she's come to warn her that the droids will be arriving in five years, sometime after her thirty seventh birthday. She tries to explain before saying the Doctor does it better.**

"Well, sticking your tongue down someone's throat often distracts them long enough for no explanation." Jack smirks.

"You'd know all about that." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Reinette tells her to be exact and she will listen. Rose points out there isn't time and Reinette counters they have five years. Rose tells her she doesn't have five minutes so the woman tells her to be quick as well. She explains about the ship and how it has parts of her life there. Reinette catches on quickly and Rose mutters the Doctor was right about her.**

"Better than her being completely confused. Makes for a quicker explanation." Sarah-Jane nods.

 **Reinette asks what can be done about the creatures. Rose tells her to keep them talking as they are programmed to listen to her. Reinette asks until what and Rose says until the Doctor can get there. She is happy the Doctor will be coming but annoyed he can't make the promise in person.**

"A bit busy at the time trying to find the window to keep my promise." Ten rolls his eyes.

 **Rose tells her he will be there when she needs him. Reinette points out you can't have the Doctor without the monsters and Rose mutters to tell her about it.**

Both Doctors flinch.

 **Rose points out the creatures are messing with time and that Reinette wasn't supposed to have either. She isn't happy about that and states she would tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.**

"I'm not worth that." Nine whispers.

"Yeah you are. Everyone in this room thinks so." Rose whispers back.

 **Mickey's voice comes calling for Rose. Reinette and Rose go out. Mickey appears from behind a tapestry. He tells her they found the right time window. Reinette walks under the tapestry while Rose tells her not to.**

"Annoying when they don't listen, isn't it?" Ten smirks at Rose.

 **Reinette comments this is his world when screams sound in the distance and she asks what that is. Mickey explains the Doctor fixed an audio link with the correct window. Reinette realises that is her future and when Rose tells her it is, she agrees she must take the slow path. Her future voice sounds again and Mickey states they need to go. Rose tells him to go on ahead and when he leaves, asks Reinette if she is ok. Reinette admits she is afraid but says she and Rose both know the Doctor is worth the monsters.**

"Definitely." Everyone agrees, except Mickey. He stays silent and glowers at the floor.

 **Reinette goes back through the tapestry. In Versailles the droids are chasing people through a corridor. Reinette calls into a fireplace and the King tells her they should leave. Three droids enter the room and tell her she is complete. Rose runs into the room with the Doctor and Mickey and the Doctor says the droids have blocked off the window so they can't get through.**

"The TARDIS?" Martha asks.

"We are part of events, can't use it." Ten tells her.

"I thought that was just you can't cross your own timeline? You've not been to that part of the timeline." Mickey frowns.

"It's complicated and not worth taking the risk." Ten tells him firmly.

 **Reinette is led by a droid and King Louis is behind her with two more. She asks where the droids are taking her and it states the teleport has limited range so they need to get closer. She tells them their words mean nothing. The ballroom is visible on a large screen in the bulkhead. Rose states they could go in the TARDIS and the Doctor shoots down the idea. Mickey suggests smashing through and the Doctor says they would need a truck. He points out they don't have a truck and the Doctor yells he knows they don't have a truck.**

"Snappy snappy." Donna rolls her eyes. She'd never let the Doctor get away with talking to her like he did to Mickey.

"Well he was pointing out very obvious things." Nine shakes his head.

 **Rose says they have to try something and the Doctor tells her if they smash the glass there will be no way back.**

"Definitely not then." Sarah-Jane looks slightly alarmed.

"Surely if Rose or Mickey went through and stopped the droids, you could pick them up in the TARDIS. I get you can't use it to save the situation but you could pick them up afterwards couldn't you?" Jack looks at Ten. He looks sheepish as he hadn't thought of that.

"Well I wouldn't send Ricky through there and there isn't enough time to explain to Rose exactly how to stop them." Nine points out.

 **Reinette calms everyone down and tells the droids she won't be going with them as she has no desire to step foot in their world. It tells her they don't need her feet. She is forced to her knees and three droids point their weapons at her. She states she is not scared of them as they are just a nightmare from her childhood.**

"Nightmares that can actually kill you." Martha points out.

 **She says if her nightmares can return to plague her, theirs can too. Somewhere a horse neighs, then the sound of galloping hooves. The mirror over the mantlepiece is smashed as the Doctor jumps the horse through it. He winks at Reinette and then dismounts. He grins happily, telling her she looks younger everyday.**

"You just smashed the time window! With no way back!" Rose explodes at him.

"I had to save history." He murmurs quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"Rose, he obviously found a way back, or he wouldn't have met any of us." Donna points out.

"Or he stayed on the slow path and picked up his ship. Just because he met you at that time doesn't mean he didn't get stuck somewhere for a very long time." Jack reminds her quietly, his eyes not leaving Rose.

"You thought you'd never make it back. You left me and Mickey alone on a spaceship with no way home!" Rose tries to calm down but her voice gets louder again as her fury and terror increase.

"I will always find a way back to you. I'd have taken the slow path and hitched a lift with one of my past selves. You and Mickey wouldn't have even had chance to miss me." Ten tries to reason.

"With your driving? We'd be lucky if you hit the same damn century." Rose bites out. "It's not like I know how to activate Emergency Program One or have any other way of flying me and Mickey home." Mickey watches the argument with growing pleasure.

"Rosie." Jack tries to intervene. Despite his own anger at the Time Lord, a large argument in front of everyone wasn't going to help. Instead she turns to Nine

"How did you change so much? How did we go from what happened in Downing Street to you doing that without a thought?" She asks, almost begging. A tiny of part at the back of his brain notes that she is definitely happier with him than him as a pretty boy.

"Rose, no version of me could let history be destroyed like that. As a Time Lord that goes against my very being. So, of course, does letting you get hurt. I can't claim to know what was going through his head when he did that but I can sort of understand. Mind you, I'd rather risk taking the TARDIS than doing that." He keeps his tone gentle.

"You are one thick Time Lord." Donna states into the awkward silence that followed.

"Oi!" Ten protests, knowing she directed it at him and admitting to himself wasn't entirely wrong. Jack catches Rose's eye and open his arms. He jumps up and runs over to him. He pulls her into a hug before settling the both down on a bean bag. Both Doctors watch her sadly but don't argue, turning back to the screen.

 **He tells her she looks younger every day. Louis asks what the hell is going on. Reinette looks awkward as she introduces the Doctor to the King. He looks unimpressed before announcing he is the Lord of Time.**

"Are you jealous?" Mickey asks, a smug grin firmly in place. Jack glares at him warningly.

"No, just unimpressed by the title of King." Ten tells him stiffly.

 **The Doctor adds he is here to fix a clock. He takes the mask off the main android. It points its blade at his throat. He tells it there is no point, it is over for both of them. He glances sadly at the clock talking about seven years of bad luck, for him it's closer to three thousand. There is a brick wall where once there was a portal to the spaceship.**

"Could the ship open another one?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"No. Mickey and Rose wouldn't know how, not to mention there is no guarantee when it would come out." Jack mutters.

 **On the ship, Rose is staring where the time window had been. Mickey is asking how the Doctor will get back. A tear runs down Rose's cheek.**

The same thing happens to the Rose in Jack's lap. He squeezed his arms around her tighter and she buried her face in his neck.

 **The Doctor tells the droids the link between them and the ship is broken. The droids all wind down. One of them falls backwards and breaks apart. He offers his hand to Reinette, asking if she is alright. She asks what happened to them and he explains they have no purpose anymore.**

"So stopping them would have been easy. Just smash the screen and they wind down. You could have just sent the horse through by himself." Martha points out.

 **On the ship, Rose is still staring at the time window and Mickey points out they can't fly the TARDIS, asking again how he will get back. Rose looks up, out of the window to the stars outside. Later, the Doctor is looking up at the night sky. Reinette approaches and says he knows the names of them all, she saw it in his mind.**

"She saw an awful lot in those few seconds." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"That is a huge part of who I am. Not surprising she saw that." Ten shrugs, not really thinking about it. His soul focus is the woman in Jack's arms. He wondered if she had resented him in the future. They had never really talked about what happened on that ship. Just moved on as he always did. Maybe she hadn't loved him anymore, was secretly glad to be stuck in that parallel world with her family.

 **The Doctor asks what's in a name. Adding that titles don't tell you anything. They talk about the stars and then she asks if he knew saving her would trap him. He agrees and she states yet he came. He grins slightly saying he did before muttering about catch him doing that again.**

"You would though." Rose mutters, her voice coming out a little thick. "If you thought it would save the Universe you would do the exact same thing again."

"No, I definitely learned my lesson." Ten assures her quietly. "I'm just sorry I had to hurt you to learn it." She looks up at him for the first time in minutes and he offers her a small, sad smile.

"Martha had it right when he could have just sent the horse through." Nine admits. Rose looks over at him and he gives her an understanding grin. She feels bad for punishing him for something he hadn't even done yet but it hurts her that if this hadn't happened, he would have done.

 **Reinette asks if he could use one of the other doorways and he says they would all have broken. He offers to pay for any damage before realising that he has no money and asking where to get money.**

"In that era you can't just make it fly out of an ATM." Donna sniggers. Ten pulls a face at her.

 **She comments he is stuck on the slow path with her. He grins again and they toast.**

"You don't seem too bothered about being on the slow path." Martha raises an eyebrow.

"I was bloody terrified. No use having a panic attack though, wasn't going to help me." Ten sighs.

 **Reinette states she would have enjoyed the slow path and he reminds her he isn't going anywhere. She tells him to take her hand. In her bedroom she tells him the fireplace isn't a copy but the original she had moved there. She asks if it will still work.**

"Brilliant." Sarah-Jane smiles. "Good job she liked you so much."

 **He explains she broke the bond with the ship by moving it so if was offline when the link broke, saving it. He adds that the link is physical. He starts tapping the fireplace while saying that if he is very, very, very lucky, then he cuts off with an exclamation of joy. He states there is a loose connection and that she needs to get a man in as he pulls out his screwdriver. He tells her to wish him luck and she says no.**

"She wants you to stay." Martha rolls her eyes at his obliviousness.

"Not a chance." Ten states adamantly.

 **The fireplace turns, taking the Doctor away. The Doctor calls back through the fireplace, asking if she wants to see those stars.**

"You were going to bring her?" Mickey asks.

"Well, she did give me a way back." Ten tells him. "I owed her one trip."

"You're not very good at that whole, one trip thing. It usually turns into far more than that." Donna laughs.

"I meant it this time. I owed her."

 **She agrees more than anything. He tells her to pack a bag. She asks if she is going somewhere and he tells her to pick any star. Then he runs and hugs Rose, asking how long they waited. She tells him five and a half hours. He tells her to always wait five and a half hours.**

"Not like we had a great deal of choice about it." Rose snaps angrily.

 **The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand as Rose asks where he has been. He tells them he will explain later as he ushers them into the TARDIS. He runs back to the fireplace as Rose watches him looking sad. He calls to Reinette and then goes back through. He wanders until he finds Louis. He tells her he just missed her. She will be in Paris soon.**

"Not going to get that one trip then." Donna sighs.

"If we'd taken her with us, how would be get her back to her time? We couldn't take the TARDIS as we were part of events and we can't exactly kidnap Madame De Pompadour, she's important to history obviously." Mickey wonders.

"The event as over. So many hours after." Ten shrugs.

"So one of us could have gone through and you picked us up?" He presses. Ten glares at him for his inability to shut up but nods grudgingly.

 **Louis notes he doesn't look a day older and gives him a letter. He tells the Doctor that she spoke of him many times. He looks out of the window and states there she goes, leaving for the last time. He states she was too young when she died and asks what the letter says.**

"That's private." Jack scoffs.

 **The Doctor puts it in his jacket unopened. Back on the TARDIS Rose asks why they needed Reinette specifically and the Doctor says they will probably never know. So much damage, they probably got confused. She asks if he is alright and he tells her he is always alright.**

"You're such a bad liar." Rose sighs.

 **Mickey tells Rose it's time she showed him around, taking her hand and leading her out. The Doctor waits until they are gone before opening the letter. Reinette's voice reads out the letter. He looks about to cry before tucking it in his jacket. The fireplace is on the scanner. The fire goes out. On the spaceship, the Tardis dematerialises to reveal a portrait on the wall labelled Madame de Pompadour 1721-1764, then we move outside to discover that the drifting vessel is the SS Madame de Pompadour.**

"That'll be why they wanted her. The ship is named after her so they thought it was her brain they needed." Sarah-Jane realises.

"Well that's one question solved. These really are showing us things we wouldn't know otherwise, even having lived through it." Donna smiles, wondering if they will see any episodes with her in. The screen goes black. Jack whispers to Rose and she kisses his cheek before standing up and moving back over to the couch with the two Doctors. She took her old position, cuddled against Nine's side.

"There's a lot of stuff we should probably talk about." He mutters, glancing at his older self.

"Not now. We can discuss it tonight. Let's just keep watching." Rose states firmly.

"Rose, I don't want to keep watching this with you mad at me and upset." Ten tells her quietly.

"Fine, let's talk." She drags both Doctors to the room she shares with Nine. She slams the door behind her. "How could you? You told me, less than a day ago, when that happened, that I was different and you would never leave me. I can live the rest of my life with you, that's what you said. Then you go running off without thinking, with no damn way back. No way for me to get home, nothing. That is something you would never have done before you regenerated. He might have charged off headfirst into danger but never without making sure I had a way to get home if it went wrong."

"I...there's no real way for me to defend myself. Even I admitted you'd never catch me doing that again. The others are right, for someone so intelligent I can be very thick sometimes." Ten admits.

"I guess it never hit me quite so hard that the universe will always come first to you." Rose sighs.

"That's because it doesn't. You come first to me. Your safety and clearly I lost my head when I didn't make sure you were safe first." Nine glares at Ten. "I will do whatever I have to, to save the universe but I will always make sure your are as safe as possible first."

"I get that you can't guarantee I'll be safe. But being caught by some aliens is different to you leaving me stranded on the a spaceship with no way back. I never have, nor will I ever, ask you to guarantee I will always be safe but there were several other options that time. I know, hindsight is twenty twenty."

"Well, this whole thing is supposed to be about fixing mistakes it seems. I promise you TARDIS lessons as soon as we get back. Maybe your own basic sonic so you can always activate Emergency Program One as well." Nine promises. "I love you Rose and I will never let anything take me away from you if it's within my power."

"I love you too." She gives him a tear filled smile and he pulls her into a hug. Then she pulls away and hugs Ten. "I'm sorry she died before you got to repay that favour."

"Me too. But getting back to you was more important." He sighs and smiles slightly.

"Did you love her?" She asks curiously. He studies her for a second.

"In some way yes. I wasn't in love with her if that's what you mean but I did love her." He admits. "She was brilliant in her own way but mostly I used her to distract myself from you and Mickey. Yes I know I invited him but I was terrified after seeing Sarah-Jane again and what I almost confessed to you that I thought a buffer would be better. Clearly I was wrong but that doesn't mean I had to like said buffer. I was jealous of Mickey while angry at myself for being jealous of Mickey as I had no right to be, no claim on you." He tries to explain.

"Well at least you understand how I felt seeing you snog her. Jealous yet knowing I had no claim on you at that time." Rose confesses.

"I loved you then and always will." He smiles gently. "I was just stupid about it. I'm grateful this has given me, well him, a chance to be less stupid." Rose laughs.

"You'll always be stupid."

"Oi!" They all laugh. Ten hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Nine clears his throat and they broke apart. The trio headed back into the main room. Jack watches them and Rose smiles at him, nodding so he knows she's ok. He grins suddenly and winks at her. They settle back down to watch the next one, Rose's hand back in Ten's while she snuggles into Nine's side.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Rise of the Cybermen

Jack presses the button and the screen comes back on.

 **A man in a lab coat presses a button, and backlights a humanoid figure. He states it has passed every test and is working. A man in a wheelchair moves forward and tells the man working is not the correct term as that only applies to machines. The man apologises and says alive is a better word. Lumic asks if it can hear him and the scientist tells him it might be in shock.**

"Brain? As in a human brain?" Donna asks. Ten nods, looking angry.

"They put a human brain in a metal body? They want a better robot or something?" Martha frowns in disgust and concern.

"Something like that." Ten mutters scornfully.

 **Lumic asks if it knows him and it replies he is John Lumic.**

"Cybermen." Nine breathes. "Just brilliant."

"Like the head that we saw in the museum?" Rose asks. He nods.

 **Kendrick points out they still need approval to make new life but Lumic doesn't seem to care as he knows they will not allow it. When Kendrick states it is his duty to report it Lumic orders the Cyberman to kill him which it does.**

"Oh my god." Rose whispers.

"Who bets he is doing this just because he wants to be one himself? He's in a wheelchair so wants to create a new life form where he doesn't have to be." Martha rolls her eyes.

 **Lumic uses the intercom on his wheelchair. He orders his captain to set course for Great Britain.**

"Why is it always London the target?" Jack laughs.

 **In the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor are talking about one of their adventures until Mickey interrupts to ask what happened. They stop laughing and the Doctor tells him he had to be there.**

"Mood killer." Jack teases.

"So not bringing him this time around." Nine mutters to himself.

 **He then asks why Mickey is holding a button down. Mickey tells him he told him to and the Doctor asks when. He tells him about half an hour ago and the Doctor says he can let go now. Mickey asks how long it's been since he could let go and the Doctor awkwardly tells him twenty nine minutes.**

"You forgot I even existed!" Mickey accused.

"Of course not." Ten protested weakly. "We wouldn't forget him would we Rose?"

"Never." Rose bites out between chuckles.

 **Mickey accuses the Doctor of forgetting him. The Doctor unconvincingly protests he was just calibrating and knows exactly what he is doing.**

"Yeah right." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **The time rotor blows up. Rose asks what happened and the Doctor states the time vortex has just gone.**

"That's impossible." Jack yelps, wide-eyed.

"I'm rather quickly learning nothing is impossible." Ten smirks. "The amount of things I've seen with this lot that should have been impossible."

 **He yells for them to brace themselves as they are going to crash. The TARDIS comes to a sudden stop, and gas masks drop from the ceiling. The power is off.**

"The gas masks are new but other than that seems like a normal landing." Rose teases.

"Oi! I'm not that bad." Nine sniffs.

 **The Doctor asks if everyone is alright. Then states the TARDIS is dead. Rose asks if he can fix it and he replies there is nothing to fix. The last TARDIS in the universe is dead.**

"It can't be. We've been in it." Martha gestures to her and Donna as Nine looks down sadly.

"I want to know how the time vortex just vanished." Nine mutters.

 **Rose says they can get help as they've landed they must be somewhere. The Doctor tells her they fell out of the vortex and would be in nothingness. Mickey cuts in saying otherwise known as London.**

"London?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Parallel universe?" Nine looks at his future self, wide-eyed. He remembered him saying Rose got stuck in a parallel universe. Ten could see immediately where Nine's mind had gone.

"Not yet, but yes, that one." He tells him. Still not his favourite memory though. In fact, he hates the place.

 **They head outside and Mickey picks up a discarded newspaper. He tells them it's February of the correct year. The Doctor points out the zeppelins. He adds it is not their world and Mickey realises it's a parallel world. The Doctor agrees.**

"You figured that out quickly." Martha smiles at him.

"It's in loads of films." Mickey grins back.

 **Mickey lists of loads of small things that could be different. Rose cuts in that he is still alive. Rose is staring at an advert for Vitex Lite, cherry flavour, starring Pete Tyler.**

"Oh. Rose, no." Nine moans softly.

"What?" She asks, while staring at the screen longingly.

"He's not your dad. He is a version of your dad who may not even know you. He might have his own Rose or no children at all. You cannot replace your dad with him." He tells her gently.

"But…"

"No. We shouldn't even be there, talking to him or letting him know who you are could have massive consequences." At that she winces and nods.

"I get it." She sighs sadly. He tightens his hold on her and kisses the top of her head. Ten squeezes her hand.

 **She notes her dad is still alive. The Doctor warns her it's not her world. Rose touches the advert which triggers a small film where Pete says trust me on this. She talks about how he was always planning schemes that finally came off and the Doctor warns her again he isn't her dad with his own daughter and she can't see him.**

"I get it Rose. If it was my nan I wouldn't be able to resist." Mickey flashes her a grin.

 **Luxury Lexus PETE 1 crunches up the gravel driveway of a small mansion. Pete Tyler gets out of the driver's seat holding a bouquet, and goes inside.**

"They've got a mansion." Rose exclaims in surprise. "He really did well for himself."

 **Jackie comes down the staircase. She calls him a bad penny and is upset he cocked something up.**

"Are we sure it's an alternative universe? Jackie's the same." Nine sniggers. Rose slaps his arm gently despite looking amused.

 **Pete asks what he has done. She leads him through to the drawing room where servants are bustling about. A large banner is hung between two pillars - Happy 40th Birthday. When Pete asks what's wrong she states it says forty. She claims to be thirty-nine then calls for Rose.**

"Definitely Jackie." Mickey laughs.

"She's always done that." Rose agrees with a grin.

 **In the entrance hall, Jackie calls up the stairs for Rose. He gives her some flowers from people in the office but Jackie isn't impressed, saying she wants a zeppelin.**

Everybody laughs.

"Course she does." Jack grins.

 **Jackie calls for Rose again before showing off her special delivery. Jackie is wearing a very bling bluetooth-like device in each ears. Pete's are quite ordinary by comparison.**

"Why does everyone have those things?" Mickey asks. Everyone except Ten shrugs.

 **She tells him they are from Mister Lumic.**

"So not for anything good then." Martha sighs.

"Definitely not." Jack agrees.

 **Adding they can pick up signals from Venezuela.**

"Why would you want to?" Rose scoffs.

 **Pete asks why she would want to.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Jackie claims she doesn't know but can find out before calling Rose again. A tiny lap dog appears on the stairs. Jackie goes up to it.**

Everybody tries to hide their laughter except for the Doctors who both have no such restraint.

"Oh shut up you." Rose huffs at Nine, smacking him on the arm. He sticks his tongue out while Ten keeps laughing. "And you!" She adds.

"But Roooose." He whines playfully.

"It's not funny!" She hisses, trying to stay mad but failing. The corner of her mouth twitches and Ten points at her.

"Even you find it funny."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Oh shut it both of you." Donna calls over in exasperation. They look at each other and burst out laughing. He squeezes her hand and she falls back against Nine having sat up to argue.

"Sorry Donna." They both apologise. She rolls her eyes at them but grins fondly. She cannot remember ever seeing the Doctor this carefree and lively. He may try to act it but she can tell this is actually happy rather than faked.

 **Pete's phone rings. He activates the earpiece. It's Lumic. Pete thanks him for Jackie's ear pods and Lumic tells him they were handmade.**

The mood sobers immediately.

"I get the feeling that wasn't simply out of the goodness of his heart." Sarah-Jane guesses.

 **Pete asks if Lumic will be joining the party tonight but he declines, stating he has to work. The President has promised him a decision.**

"Well that's also something different." Rose notes in surprise. "Great Britain with a President."

 **He adds that he is flying in now and will be at the airstrip by five. Pete tries to say he promised Jackie he would help with the party. Lumic points out that if the President can make the meeting so can Pete. Pete points out the President isn't married to Jackie Tyler.**

"Ain't that the truth." Nine mutters. Rose sniggers but hits his arm anyway.

 **Lumic tells him to be there at 5. The conversation ends. Lumic takes a breath from his oxygen tank, and talks to his computer screen. He tells it to override Jackie's ear pods. Jackie is sat at her dressing table when her face goes blank. Rods come out of the ear pods and meet above her head, Cyberman-style.**

"What the hell?" Mickey scowls.

"I don't like those." Sarah-Jane frowns.

 **Lumic asks it to download the security arrangements for the party. The data is downloaded to Lumic's computer. When he tells it to restore the ear pods return to usual and Jackie carries on with her makeup. Lumic thanks Jackie and calls up a picture link with Mister Crane. He states he needs more staff. Crane is in the passenger seat of an articulated lorry and says he will go on a recruitment drive.**

"Recruiting for actual staff or for people to become Cybermen?" Rose asks, not really wanting to know the answer. She has worked out nothing is shown on here for no reason so obviously her parallel parents are part of this adventure and she doesn't want either of them to be killed.

"Both probably." Jack scowls.

"Brilliant." Mickey sighs.

 **Mickey reenters the dark TARDIS. The Doctor tells him he said to keep an eye on Rose.**

"Oi! I'm big enough to walk around by myself." Rose protests.

"Yeah, but you're a trouble magnet." Ten laughs. She is grateful he at least pretends it isn't because he doesn't trust her.

 **Mickey replies she's alright and the Doctor angrily tells him a parallel world is like a gingerbread house. Mickey asks if it's just Rose, nothing to tempt him and the Doctor retorts he can't worry about everything.**

"Now that's a first. Normally you love to worry about everything." Jack looks at him amused. "You just don't want to worry about Mickey."

"Ricky should be able to take care of himself for a couple of hours. Besides, he's back in the TARDIS now anyway." Nine rolls his eyes. Ten laughs loudly but tries to disguise it as a cough as he remembers the parallel world version of Mickey.

 **The Doctor says if he can just get the, then cuts himself off and kicks the console. Mickey asks if it helped and he agrees. Mickey then asks if it hurt and he agrees again, sitting down.**

Everybody laughs.

 **The Doctor rubs his foot and scene changes to Rose. Rose sits on a bench and watches the Thames, as Zeppelin propellers thrum above. There are lots of them. One passes overhead, barely missing the rooftop, then Rose's phone beeps. She has a message from the Cybus Network - Welcome! Free Trial Period. She gets IE24 News. Which shows Lumic enying ill health.**

"No, it's not just the brain that makes you human." Ten states angrily.

 **Back in the TARDIS the Doctor tells Mickey they aren't supposed to be there as the universe is the wrong one for the TARDIS to draw energy from. Mickey states that in comics it's easy to go from one reality to another.**

"Comic books aren't real life, idiot." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Oi! Reading let me guess it was an alternative universe. If that's real, it wasn't out of the ordinary for other stuff to be real." Mickey defends.

"All the things you've seen and you still think the comics get everything right?" Jack laughs. Mickey just sighs and doesn't respond.

 **The Doctor tells him not in the real world. He explains it was possible until the Time Lords died. Mickey asks how they got here but he doesn't know. Then he spots a tiny green light. He looks around to see if it is a reflection but gets excited when it's a light.**

"That's enough to get the TARDIS up and running again." Nine exclaims excitedly.

"Never doubted you." Rose grins.

"I did." He confesses.

"You shouldn't."

"I don't doubt me. I doubt pretty boy there. Regeneration really messed his head up." Nine scowls thinking of the last episode.

"At least he's cute." Rose smirks. Ten grins and Nine rolls his eyes.

 **They pull up the grating as the Doctor excitedly exclaims they have power. Opposite the Dome, the International Electromatics lorry backs in to where homeless people are living. Crane tells them Christmas has come early. The back of the lorry is opened and a ladder is lowered. Most of the trailer interior is behind plastic sheeting.**

"Definitely a trap." Martha notes anxiously.

"Why can't people ever just offer food without it being a trap?" Mickey complains.

"Because humans are ruled by their stomachs." Nine tells him.

 **A young man runs up behind an older one telling him not to go, that the man is lying, that this has been going on for months.**

"Hate to say it but it's smart. Go after the people society either won't notice are missing or won't care." Jack frowns.

 **The older man considers this for a bit but states he is really hungry before running to the lorry. The younger man uses a video camera whilst moving behind the old homeless shelters. Screaming starts. The trailer doors are closed.**

"Not just looking for human workers then. No need to kidnap them for that." Rose winces at the thought of all those people being turned into robots.

 **The Doctor has got down below the main part of the console. He states it is one tiny power cell clinging to life. Mickey asks if it can get them home and the Doctor replies it can't yet as it needs charging. Mickey suggests they lash it to the National Grid.**

"He just told you it needs to be energy from your universe." Jack rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor reminds him that's the wrong energy and then blows on the green light. It gets brighter. He comments he just gave ten years of his life away and it was worth every second.**

"Ten years?" Rose looks at him in concern.

"For me that's nothing." Ten assures her. "Won't even notice."

 **Rose uses her free trial to search for Peter Tyler on the Cybus Network.**

"Rooooose!" Nine whines.

"I can't help it ok. We talked about it here and I understand, I really do, but not much I can do about what we are watching." She reminds him. He sighs and pulls her closer. He expects that what she will see will only upset her and he doubts his future self will be able to stop her. Nobody can stop Rose Tyler when she has made her mind up.

 **In the TARDIS Mickey notes the cell is going out and the Doctor tells him it's just on a recharging cycle. They can go in twenty four hours.**

"That's a long time in a place you aren't supposed to be." Donna notes.

"Tell me about it." Ten laughs slightly bitterly.

"Well, if he finds out about what Lumic is doing it's not like the Doctor would leave anyway until that's sorted." Sarah-Jane reminds them all. They all nod their heads in agreement.

 **Mickey asks if they have twenty four hours in a parallel world. The Doctor confirms it's just like shore leave as long as they keep their heads down. They head out and find Rose who tells them her phone connects to Cybus Network and gave her internet. The Doctor watches her warily, reminding her it's the wrong world.**

"Don't think you're going to convince her somehow." Donna smirks slightly.

"So stubborn." Ten pretends to complain.

 **Rose tells them she doesn't exist. The Doctor is momentarily confused as Rose explains Pete and Jackie still married but never had her.**

"So in the world where I wasn't born, dad was successful and they both got everything they wanted?" Rose looked hurt, confused and sad.

"That doesn't mean your birth is the reason he was unsuccessful." Nine tells her sharply. Different universe, everything plays out differently, sometimes subtle, sometimes not. There is more than likely a universe where there is Pete, Jackie and Rose Tyler, not the dog, where Pete was successful."

"Besides, I may not like your Jackie too much but if you asked her whether she'd rather have you or a rich husband I'm sure she'd choose you." Ten smiles gently.

 **The Doctor tries to take her phone but Rose avoids him saying her parents have everything they want except her. She has to see him and the Doctor argues. He reminds her she can't become their daughter but Rose starts walking away. The Doctor turns to Mickey for support but he gets up and heads off too saying they have twenty four hours.**

"Really? Both of you?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure I'm doing it to piss the boss off." Mickey smirks. "Besides, I want to see if my nan is still alive."

"That's just as bad as Rose going to see her own parents. What if your nan has her own Mickey?" Martha asks him with a frown. He looked down, not having thought about that. Ten hides a smirk.

 **The Doctor asks where he is going and Mickey points out he can do what he likes.**

"No. My ship, my rules. No wandering off, no messing with time or parallel universes." Ten complains.

"You can't stop both of them." Sarah-Jane points out.

"No question which one he will go after so Mickey can do exactly what he wants." Jack agrees with her.

 **Rose looks slightly regretful and she holds up the phone saying she has the address. The Doctor looks back and forth between them telling them both to get back there now. Rose calls she just wants to see him and Mickey states he has things to do. The Doctor seems surprised and asks like what.**

"I do have a life you know." Mickey scowls.

"Who cares?" Nine mutters under his breath.

"Oi! That's not nice. I care." Rose whispers back.

 **Mickey points out the Doctor knows nothing about him as it's always about Rose, claiming just ot be a spare part.**

"Spare parts are actually useful." Nine scowls but says it quietly. Mickey looks over like he can guess what was said and rolls his eyes.

 **Rose says she has to go and runs off. Mickey tells the Doctor he can only chase after one of them and there is no contest. The Doctor tells him to be back in twenty four hours and runs after Rose. Mickey mutters he will if he hasn't found something better.**

"You'd stay there?" Martha asks him in surprise.

"Not like I actually have much at home. Gran is dead, girlfriend ran off with some other bloke and my parents don't give a damn." Mickey shrugs.

 **At the airfield, Lumic's Zeppelin arrives. Pete Tyler is already there. An official Range Rover brings security men and our black President. The President asks Pete what couldn't wait until tonight. Pete and the President talk about his Vitex stuff before asking Pete's opinion on Lumic. Pete praises him and the President asks if he thinks Lumic is insane. Pete disagrees but the President doesn't look convinced. He then goes up the zeppelin.**

"I don't see the President getting out of this alive." Jack notes with distaste.

"Not human anyway." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Mickey walks past a vacant lot and up to an army roadblock. He asks to get past and the soldier says yes as curfew doesn't start till ten.**

"Curfew?" Mickey asks.

"Maybe they have noticed people going missing." Martha suggests.

 **Mickey asks about the curfew and the soldier asks if he has been living up with the toffs, meaning the zeppelins. Mickey says he wishes and then moves on. The Doctor and Rose walk down the street. Armed soldiers on patrol here, too. The Doctor has caught up to Rose. She explains about Mickey's life and the Doctor comments he never knew.**

"You don't tend to take an interest in your companions social or past lives." Sarah-Jane raises an eyebrow at him. "Only Rose."

"Only Rose, indeed." Nine mumbles, realising just how much he doesn't know about Rose's life before him.

"Nothing much happened for me." She assures him.

"Mickey did. This Jimmy Stone fellow you won't talk about. You don't talk about much even on the rare occasion I do ask." Ten comments.

"Well, what's in the past stays there." Rose shrugs. Both Doctors raise an eyebrow. "Not like you talk much either. It's the one topic we agree not to talk about."

"That will have to change then." Nine whispers. "Besides, if you do want to see each other's minds it's hard to avoid seeing someone's past eventually." Rose nods her agreement. They settle back down to continue watching.

 **Rose points out he never asked and the Doctor replies she never said.**

"Not exactly my business to go telling you Mickey's life story for no reason. Not as if you even liked him." Rose shrugs.

"She's got a point there." Martha agrees. She leans into Mickey, silently offering her support as his past is discussed so openly with no regard for his feelings about it. He smiles at her gratefully.

 **Rose comments they take Mickey for granted.**

"Least you realise it." Mickey grunts.

 **Then asks if his gran could still be alive. The Doctor agrees it's possible and they need to get out of their as fast as possible. There is a beeping sound and everyone stops still, including the policeman.**

"They've all got those ear pod things. Maybe Lumic is reaching into their minds?" Sarah-Jane suggests.

 **Rose asks what they are doing and the Doctor notes they've all stopped.**

"Well aren't you Captain Obvious." Jack sniggers.

"Shut up." Ten rolls his eyes but laughs anyway.

 **Everyone's ear pod flashes. The Doctor realises it's the ear pods connecting everyone together. Rose pulls out her phone and states it's an automatic download. He realises they get all the news and everything downloaded right into their heads.**

"That would be cool, if they couldn't also be used to control you and find out everything about you." Mickey nods his head.

 **The next download is joke and all the people laugh in unison. Then it stops and they continue their business. The Doctor comments they would do anything for the next upgrade and Rose protests it's a different world. The Doctor reminds her it's only parallel and not that different.**

"So far it seems pretty different." Donna scoffs. "Almost everything we've seen has been different."

"Well, we haven't actually seen very much. Besides, I'm sure this is how it would go if your Earth had somebody like Lumic trying to take over." Nine shrugs.

 **Still looking at the phone, the Doctor sees that Cybus Industries also owns Vitex, saying Pete Tyler is very well connected. Rose smirks up at him until he tosses her phone back saying he gives up and they should go and see him.**

"See? It was your idea." Rose smirks happily.

"Trust you to be mixed up in this even when it's not your world. Biggest danger magnet ever." Ten sticks his tongue out. Rose just laughs.

 **Mickey rattles the knocker on number 1. An old West Indian woman calls out from inside, asking who is there. The door opens. The woman has a white stick, and a pair of ear pods. She assumes it is someone trying to trick her until Mickey says hi. Her demeanor softens instantly asking if it's him. Mickey replies he came home. She asks if it is Ricky.**

Both Doctors and Jack burst out laughing. Rose isn't much better but does make some attempt to hide it, albeit unsuccessfully.

 **Mickey protests his name is Mickey. She tells him she knows her own grandson's name and it's Ricky.**

"Definitely Ricky." Nine sniggers loudly.

"Shut it big ears." Mickey protests, embarrassed.

 **They hug. He finally agrees his name is Ricky.**

"Even you said so." Ten manages through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it coming." Mickey scoffs while not taking his eyes from the frozen screen with his gran on it.

 **She slaps him, calling him a stupid boy and asking where he has been.**

"I like your gran, Ricky." Nine states, still grinning broadly.

 **She keeps hitting him and he tells her to stop.**

"You weren't kidding when you said she used to slap him, were you?" Ten asks Rose, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Nope. It's freaky really she's exactly like I remember, same as Jackie in that world." Rose confirms.

 **She states it's been days and she keeps hearing stories about people disappearing despite nothing being on the official download. She states she thought he had disappeared. Mickey's eyes are fixed on the carpet behind her. He tells her she should have had it fixed and she tells him to get it sorted for her. He agrees he should have done it way back but he is kinda useless.**

"Why do I miss out on all the good stuff." Nine grins gleefully. "First it's Ricky, now he admits he's useless."

 **His gran protests she didn't say that and he reiterates he is useless.**

"Maybe being Ricky is good for you." Nine snickers.

"Will you shut up?" Mickey groans.

"Like you shut up when I make mistakes?" Nine shoots back immediately.

 **Mickey apologises to his gran and she tells him not to talk like that, telling him he needs a cup of tea. She asks if he has time and he agrees that for her he has all the time in the world. His gran doesn't believe him, saying she doesn't trust his new friends. When he asks what friends she tells him not to pretend. She mentions a van and he asks what van. His gran tells him not to play games. A van that does a handbrake turn in the road behind them. She tells him to get inside but the young man from earlier jumps out and grabs Mickey, saying he's been looking for him. He pushes Mickey into the van and they drive off. Mickey's gran calls out for him, feeling thin air.**

"Oi!" Mickey protests to the screen. "I finally get to see her again and some prat ruins it."

"I'm sure you can drop in on her again before you guys head off." Martha reassures him with a glare at Ten, as if to say that had better have been allowed. Ten shrugs at her, not wanting to spoil it by admitting Mickey stayed behind. He hadn't really cared either way but it had upset Rose for days.

 **In the van, the young man says Ricky was the one who said not to contact their families in case they are put in danger.**

"Oh god." Mickey covers his face with his hand that isn't wrapped around Martha.

"She's lives through this, Ricky." Ten assures him with a grin. Mickey looks relieved but scowls at the name anyway.

 **Mickey unconvincingly agrees that of course he said that.**

"You're going to pretend to be Ricky?" Sarah-Jane asks. "You know nothing about what he has been doing recently."

"Not many other options. They probably won't believe I'm Ricky's twin from another universe." Mickey shrugs.

 **The man says he taped them gathering up homeless people, at least four dozen. The driver adds that the vans were hired by International Electrics which is a dummy company, telling him to guess who established them. Mickey doesn't know. Both of them reply Cybus Industries, looking like it should be obvious. The man states they have evidence and the driver says that they have arrested Thin Jimmy, just leaving Ricky. Mickey asks leaving him what.**

"Really? This whole pretend thing is rubbish." Donna rolls her eyes. "It's not going to take them long to work out you aren't Ricky."

 **The man tells him Ricky is London's most wanted. Mickey grins, saying cool, before frowning and asking him to say that again.**

"They are probably going to find the real Ricky at some point." Sarah-Jane points out.

"London's most wanted?" Jack whistles in appreciation. Ten tries to hide his snigger.

 **Lumic is trying to convince the President to approve the Cybermen but the President is unimpressed and says no government would ever give permission.**

"I should certainly hope not." Martha agrees with a frown.

 **Lumic protests he prepared a paper for the Ethical Committee. The President retorts it's obscene. Lumic finally pleads as he is dying. The President says he knows and is sorry but still no permission. He makes his farewells, saying he will see Pete tonight before departing.**

"Huh, something tells me he will keep going regardless of no permission." Rose mutters.

"They always do." Nine sighs."Having permission is nice but not strictly necessary if you just convert or kill the person who refused you permission."

 **Pete tries to console Lumic that this isn't the only country in the world.**

"I can't believe my dad supports this." Rose scowls.

 **Lumic tells him he can leave so he does. Lumic then calls Mr Crane on the screen, asking if the override worked. Crane agrees it did but needs some fine tuning as they did it in a rush. A row of homeless men have flashing ear pods on. He uses a remote to make then face different directions.**

"That's so wrong." Jack complains. "Lumic is completely missing the meaning of being human."

"He wants to survive, any way he can." Ten states darkly.

 **Lumic asks if he is having fun to which Crane protests but claims it's irresistible.**

"It's irresistible to force people to do your bidding?" Martha asks in outrage.

"He's horrible." Sarah-Jane agrees, looking equally furious.

 **Lumic tells him to start the upgrade and he asks if they got permission. Lumic states he is governed by the right of a man to survive.**

"That does not give you the right to kill other people!" Rose bites out angrily.

 **Crane tells them to march. The controlled men walk off through a door. Screaming starts. Crane complains about the noise and The Lion Sleeps Tonight begins to play.**

"Oh yes, how dare they upset you with their screaming." Donna says snarkily.

 **There are glimpses of slashing blades and cutting wheels and a large industrial complex which zooms out to reveal it is the Battersea Power Station.**

"We'd better stop them." Rose looks at Ten.

"Course we do." He gives her a tight grin. "We always do."

 **The van draws up outside a building and the blonde man says there is a light on, calling to Mrs Moore they have visitors. Both he and her have guns. They round a corner and a man just like Mickey is inside.**

"Guess that's Ricky." Jack laughs lightly.

"That's uncanny. You two could be identical twins." Martha looks from Mickey to the screen.

 **Ricky asks what the hell they are doing. The blonde asks what Ricky is doing there. Ricky asks what he is doing there, pointing at Mickey. Both turn their guns to Mickey instead. A stretched limo drives past the Doctor and Rose. Rose realises it's her mom's birthday and still likes a party. The Doctor says he wouldn't mind a look and brings out the psychic paper, asking who she wants to be.**

"I love that stuff." Rose grins.

"Dead useful." Jack agrees.

 **Rose and the Doctor carry trays of canapes and champagne for the guests scattered through the ground floor. Rose complains they could have been anyone famous instead of serving, saying she did enough of that back home.**

"But you were so excellent in the kitchen at school." Nine smirks.

"Watch it you." Rose warns, but smiles all the same.

 **They continue serving and the Doctor says if you want to know what's going on work in the kitchens.**

"He does have a point." Jack agrees. "All the gossip and the pretty ladies." He winks at Rose who rolls her eyes at him.

 **He adds that according to Lucy, Rose butts in and asks who Lucy is. The Doctor points her out and Rose doesn't seem impressed. He continues that she told him about the President. Rose is surprised they have a President instead of a Prime Minister before muttering Lucy could just be a bit thick.**

Rose buries her face in Nine's jumper as everybody laughs slightly.

"Anyone would think you're jealous Rosie." Jack sniggers. Nine kisses the top of her head as she refuses to look at anyone.

 **Then they hear Pete's voice and Rose moves to get closer. He is asking if he can have everyone's attention. He welcomes them to Jackie's thirty ninth and there is some laughter before he says trust me on this. He introduces Jackie who comes down the stairs. She states she isn't giving a speech, her parties are famous for nothing but a good time.**

"And plenty of gossip." Ten mutters with a smirk.

 **Jackie and Pete walk past Rose and the Doctor. He tells Rose she can't stay even if there was a way of telling them. Rose unconvincingly says she knows she can't as she has Jackie at home who has no one.**

"She's got you." Mickey protests.

"Not anymore, not really." Rose smiles sadly. "I spend so much time travelling and so much time passes between visits, no wonder she's lonely."

"Kids do leave home eventually." Donna points out gently.

"With no qualifications it's not like I was going anywhere quickly." Rose shrugs. "I'd be lucky to be able to afford to move out and go anywhere."

"We can go back and visit more often if we must. Or we can at least make it feel more often to Jackie. Turn up every sunday for sunday lunch or something. Could be years for us though." Nine offers.

"Maybe not years, but thanks Doctor." Rose smiles up at him gratefully.

 **The Doctor corrects that she has Rose which those two don't. Then mutters about so many different worlds and none of them get it right. Jackie then calls for Rose, picking up the dog and calling her a good girl. The Doctor fails to hide his mirth and bursts out laughing. Rose shoots him a look and he quickly sobers up and apologises.**

"You are so whipped mate." Mickey laughs.

"I am not." Ten protests.

"Yeah you are. Then and now." Donna informs him. "No escaping it spaceman."

 **In a loading area heavy metal boots clump across the tarmac to the waiting lorries.**

"That's way more than just those homeless guys. They must have been making them for ages even before asking for permission." Jack frowns.

"Well that blonde guy mentioned he reckoned they had taken at least four dozen. They were probably all made that evening." Sarah-Jane reminds him.

 **Crane tells a driver to stop staring. He asks what they are and Craine replies he is told they are the future. He tells him to get in the cab and start her up.**

"They are going to attack the party." Donna realises. "So many high up and important people there all to be made into those things."

 **Crane's phone rings. Lumic asks him if they are mobile and Crane confirms they are just about to move. Then he asks about Lumic who tells him he is about to arrive and to prepare the factory.**

"Good work? This is nothing like good work. It's murder." Martha scowls.

 **Under a splendid 18th century painted ceiling, Mickey has been stripped and tied to a chair, and is being carefully scanned. They debate how it could have happened and when Mickey tells them about his dad, Ricky claims that is his dad, asking if they are brothers.**

"Identical twins does seem the most likely option." Martha agreed.

 **Ricky points out they don't just look alike, they are exactly the same. Mickey asks who they are and Ricky explains they call themselves the Preachers. Points out they have no ear pods and so they have their freedom. He tells him he is talking to London's Most Wanted and their target is Lumic. Mickey asks if they are planning on bringing him down from their kitchen.**

"Seems like a good place really. Food always around. Nobody would really think to look in a kitchen." Jack shrugs.

"This Ricky seems alright." Nine smirks. "That universe may actually have got something right."

"Oi! That's rude." Rose pokes him.

 **Ricky asks if he has a problem and Mickey denies this saying it's a nice kitchen. Moore calls they have an upload from Gemini that the trucks are moving. Lumic is making a move. Ricky states they will be right behind him. The lorry drives past the base, and the van follows it. Everyone except Mickey readies weapons.**

"I hate guns." Ten sighs.

 **The Doctor sneaks off and finds a working laptop. Rose watches Jackie laughing with the President. Pete comes up to her. Rose offers him champagne and Pete decides he will as he is paying for it. Rose comments it's a big night for him and he corrects it's for Jackie. She tells him it's a great party. They keep chatting about Pete and Jackie's marriage until Pete reveals he has moved out.**

"What?" Rose looks sad and confused.

"Having money doesn't mean everything. I don't think Jackie truly appreciated what she had until she lost him." Ten tells her quietly. "Everything that annoyed her became fond quirks and everything she loved about him got even better."

 **Pete then seems to realise he is babbling to a stranger, telling her she seems sort of right. They look at each other awkwardly before Pete dashes off to someone he knows.**

"Could have gone worse. He seemed to subconsciously recognise you even if it scared him a little." Sarah-Jane smiled kindly over at Rose.

 **Outside the Tyler's house Ricky and Jake are hiding in the bushes, reporting in on a walkie-talkie. Ricky states he doesn't know who they are after but it's a big house and they need to find a way in. Moore finds out it is Pete Tyler's house. Mickey questions this and she says he is listed as one of Lumic's henchmen.**

"He wouldn't." Rose states firmly. No one wanted to argue with her.

 **Mickey states they need to get in there and Ricky tells him to shut up as he just said that. A ramp is dropped down from the back of the lorry. Heavy feet march down the ramp and onto the gravel. Ricky asks what the hell they are.**

"So not good." Donna mumbles.

 **The Doctor has found Lumic's presentation on the laptop. Jackie has gone outside to sit down. Rose watches her for a second before going out to join her, asking if there is anything she can get. Jackie asks for the last twenty years back. Rose offers a glass of champagne or a cup of tea to which Jackie agrees. Rose then sits down.**

"Hard to get her a cup of tea from there Rose." Jack laughs.

"Oh shut up." She grins back.

"You can't fix their marriage Rose." Nine warns her.

 **Rose comments her mum loves a cup of tea and Jackie agrees she is the same. She begins to say something about Pete before dismissing it. Rose says she was talking to him and he seems nice. Then she comments he is worth a second chance.**

"Rose! Really not a good idea." Nine rolls his eyes. "Your mum would never accept someone saying something like that, why on Earth would you think this Jackie would either?"

"It was worth a try." She shrugs.

"No it wasn't. We aren't even supposed to be there. They aren't your parents, you can't interfere." He tells her firmly.

 **Jackie asks if she is commenting on her marriage before snapping at her that she is just a serving girl and not to dare talking to her. Jackie goes back inside. Suddenly, floodlights come on, backlighting rows of marching figures. In the office Lumic continues talking on the laptop and the Doctor realises he has made Cybermen. He dashes out.**

"Rose you should get inside." Nine warns softly, knowing she can't do much about it now. Ten tries to hide the turmoil of emotions inside him seeing Cybermen from that parallel world again. Those things cost him so much, along with Torchwood. Rose feels him tense and squeezes his hand but he only feels worse.

 **The Doctor and Rose meet up and go to the window. He mutters it is happening again and Rose asks what he means. He explains he has seen them before and calls them Cybermen. The Cybermen smash through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others march in through the house. The guests are surrounded.**

"Everyone in one place. So not good." Nine murmurs.

 **The President's telephone rings. It is Lumic saying a comment about crashing the party would be appropriate.**

"Scumbag." Donna scowls.

 **The President tells him he forbade this and Lumic replies they are his children, his family. Rose quietly asks the Doctor if they are robots and he tells her they are worse. The President wants to know who they were and Rose realises they were people once. The Doctor explains they are a brain inside a robot body with no emotions because it hurts.**

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to feel what they had done to me." Martha shudders. "Dying would be better than realising what he had done."

"That's exactly why they have no emotions. It would kill them otherwise." Ten tells her sadly.

 **The President continues to demand who they were.**

"I like him." Nine smiles slightly.

 **Lumic informs him they were homeless, wretched and useless, saying he gave them eternal life.**

"That kind of life isn't worth living." Jack shakes his head.

"Surviving isn't the same as living." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **He adds that he leaves them in the Cybermen capable hands. The Cyberman in front of the President says they have been upgraded. The Doctor asks into what and it replies the next level of mankind. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade.**

"I'd rather pass." Rose mutters.

 **The President apologises for what has been done to them but states the experiment ends tonight.**

"Definitely." Nine says adamantly. "Definitely a good president." He adds thoughtfully.

 **The Cyberman says upgrading is compulsory and when the President asks what happens if he refuses the Doctor warns him not to. He asks again and the Doctor tells him not to. The Cyberman states he is not compatible.**

"Upgrade or die." Donna mumbles, remembering how it killed someone in the beginning.

"Not really a great set of option." Mickey states.

 **He asks what happens then and the Cyberman tells him he will be deleted. The Cyberman puts his hand on the President's neck, and electrocutes him. The Doctor grabs Rose and runs. The guests scream as they get grabbed and killed. Pete calls for Jackie as they get separated.**

Oh my god. They are killing everybody. I thought they wanted to upgrade them?" Martha gasps.

"When the President refused, they took that as everyone in the house refusing." Nine informs her.

 **The Doctor and Rose jump through a window as he tells her there is nothing they can do. Rose tries to go back in saying her mum is in there but the Doctor pulls her away saying that is not her mother. A row of Cybermen stop them from running across the lawn. They turn back and run around the side of the house as Pete comes out through the window. Rose calls to him and he follows them. Jackie runs down into the cellar. A Cyberman follows.**

"Oh god." Rose looks away. It might not be her Jackie but she still can't stand to watch her die. Nine wraps his arms around her tightly as she hides in his jumper again. Ten shuffles closer and continues to hold her hand.

 **The Doctor asks if there is another way out and Pete says the side gates. More Cybermen appear, cutting them off again as Pete asks who they are. The Doctor tells him he wouldn't believe it in a million years. Rose asks who's that as two figures run towards them. Ricky calls for them to get behind him, which they do, and he and Jake open fire on the Cybermen. The bullets just bounce off.**

"Brilliant." Jack mutters sarcastically. "Weapons are useless."

 **The Cybermen stop moving. Rose hugs Ricky and he asks who she is. MIckey then comes running up and the Doctor comments that if it isn't bad enough there are two Mickeys.**

"Oi!" Mickey complains.

"Well, that Ricky actually seems alright." Nine shrugs, smirking.

 **Ricky corrects his name as the Cybermen surround them. The Doctor tells them to put the guns down. Jake opens fire again but the Doctor stops him. Then he calls out they surrender. The Cyberman states they are rogue elements. The Doctor tries to protest they surrender but the Cybermen insist they will be deleted. The Cybermen hold out their deadly arms towards the group, calling out delete, delete, delete. The screen then goes black.**

"Crap! Jack, put the next one on." Rose demands. She knows she and the Doctor get out ok but that doesn't mean Mickey does. Or that version of her parents.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Age of Steel

Jack obliges and the next episode started immediately.

 **The Doctor points the recharging Tardis power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy. Ricky asks what the hell that was but the Doctor yells for them to run. Mrs Moore sounds the van's horn. Pete wants to go back for Jackie but the Doctor tells him everyone in the house is dead.**

"We can still use that to get us home right?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, it'll just take a little longer to charge back up." Ten tells him, not mentioning Mickey won't be going home.

 **Moore yells at them to get a move on but Rose is still staring at the house. The Doctor reminds her that was not her mother and ushers her to the van. Moore sarcastically asks if they have finished chatting and she has never seen a slower getaway in her life.**

"Well sorry for actually caring and wanting to save people." Rose scowls.

 **They drive off. More legions of Cybermen are on the move. Inside, Jackie peers round of the cellar door to see Cybermen nearby. Ricky asks again what that was and the Doctor tells him it's a bit of technology from home before assuring Mickey it's just revitalising.**

"Thank god. No big delay then." Sarah-Jane sighed.

"Nope, but still can't use that again." Jack notes.

 **Ricky claims they don't have a weapon anymore. Jake states they may not work on the Cybermen but could kill Pete. Rose snaps at him to leave Pete alone.**

Everybody looked at Rose anxiously but nobody decided to comment.

 **Jake tells her Pete just laid a trap that wiped out the government, leaving Lumic in charge. Pete protests if it was his plan he wouldn't have left his wife and Ricky concedes his plan might just have gone a bit wrong, they still have the right to execute him. The Doctor warns them not to. They give evidence Pete was working for Lumic until Pete proves he was their information leak Gemini.**

"Good for 'im." Rose smirks happily.

"I wonder how these lot knew to intercept the signal?" Nine ponders. "Pete obviously didn't give them the wavelength but I'm assuming he had a way of checking that Lumic wouldn't receive it either."

 **Mickey protests the Preachers know what they are doing until Ricky confesses to being London's Most Wanted for parking tickets.**

Everybody bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, I'd miss that part off too." Donna smirks.

 **Ricky protests that he was fighting the system and parking anywhere. The Doctor grins and says he does the same before introducing himself.**

"Yeah but you can't exactly just park anywhere, nor does it get you parking tickets." Martha raises an eyebrow at Ten.

"It's the thinking behind it. Fighting back." He grins.

 **Rose then introduces herself too and Pete is unimpressed as that's the name of his dog before commenting at least he has the catering staff on his side. Rose states she knew he wasn't a traitor.**

"Rose!" Almost everyone groans. Rose sinks back looking sheepish.

 **Pete asks why and she exchanges a look with the Doctor before saying she just did. Pete doesn't look convinced but moves on to the fact they took Jackie. Rose tries to reassure she might still be alive but he claims that's worse as she would be made into a Cyberman.**

"Definitely worse." Jack agrees. Rose flinches slightly.

"But I saw them in our world in the museum." Rose points out.

"True but they aren't a race that are born they have to be made. Someone in that universe finally did." Nine explains. "They started out on a normal planet and because fearsome across the galaxy."

"So, in other words, better stop them." Mickey laughs grimly.

"Yep." Nine agrees.

 **The Doctor tells them they are Cybermen and advises Pete to take the ear pods off. He hands them to the Doctor who uses the sonic screwdriver on them. The Doctor then states they need to get to the authorities and promises it stops tonight.**

"Uh oh, angry Doctor alert." Sarah-Jane tries to joke.

"I'm not that bad." Ten protests.

"Yes you are. It's incredible how you can go from Oncoming Storm to pouting five year old." Rose laughs.

"Oi! Time Lords do not pout." Nine tells her haughtily.

"This one does." Donna sniggers.

 **Lumic asks some of the Cybermen how it feels and one replies they feel nothing. He asks what they think in their minds and it states they think the same as they are uniform.**

"There's nothing human left of them. No feeling, no creativity, no imagination." Jack looks at the screen sadly.

"Considering he wanted to preserve the human brain, it seems pointless if you are just going to make them all exactly the same." Martha agrees. "You may as well not bother murdering people and just make robots.

 **Lumic asks what it thinks of and it tells him it thinks of humans that suffer in their skin and they must be upgraded. Lumic states this is excellent.**

"It is in no way excellent." Nine scoffs angrily.

 **He then tells the computer to activate ear pod primary sequence in all of London. In a pedestrianised area, a Cybus download signal sounds and everyone stops moving. Jackie receives it too in the cellar. She walks past the Cyberman and out of the cellar.**

"You humans, always giving people a way to control you so easily." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **There is a TV report advising everyone to stay home and remove their ear pods. Crane rips off his ear pods just as the broadcast hits them.**

"Even his own 'loyal' friends get destroyed. He is completely insane." Rose shakes her head.

"The most dangerous people usually are." Ten tells her.

 **On the street, Rose asks what the hell is going on as they watch the people walk past like they are in a trance. The Doctor informs them Lumic has taken control of the ear pods. Rose goes to remove some and he tells her not to as it will cause a brain storm. Jake calls them over and around the corner comes a squad of Cybermen.**

"So many people." Martha breathes, hands over her mouth.

 **Rose asks where they are going and the Doctor states Lumic must have a base. Pete supplies this is Battersea. Rose asks why he is doing this and Pete explains he is dying and it started out as a way to keep the brain alive at any cost.**

"So not worth it." Rose scoffs.

 **Rose remembers seeing the Cyberman head in the museum and the Doctor explains there are Cybermen in their universe and this is a parallel version. Pete can hear them and is confused by their conversation. The Cybermen march towards them and Ricky takes charge telling them to split up and giving them all directions. He and Ricky run off. Mickey states he is going with Ricky, kisses Rose and runs off.**

"And you were getting jealous of that Lucy woman?" Nine asks Rose quietly.

"Of course not." She denies, looking amused.

"You so were."

"Not." He gives her a knowing look but turns back to watch the screen.

 **Moore ushers them away but they run into more Cybermen, changing direction again down a side street. Mickey catches up with Ricky, asking which way. They both start talking at once until they both finish with the fact the Cybermen know where they are.**

"It's probably a good job that universe doesn't have a Rose. One is perfect, two would be too many." Jack laughs. "Especially if she is exactly the same like those two are. So much stubborness in one place." Everyone laughs, including Rose.

 **Ricky asks what is with him as they are exactly alike and Mickey comments he is braver. Ricky states that is obvious.**

Nine sniggers.

 **He then says Mickey's friends aren't bad. Mickey says he just tags along and Ricky tells him he isn't that bad then.**

"Definitely not." Martha agrees with Ricky. "Anyone who can blow up Downing Street is not that bad."

 **Mickey hopefully asks if he really thinks that and Ricky plays it off. Then they hear Cybermen and they both yell to split up.**

Mickey frowns, thinking they wasted too much time talking and not running. They could have been out of sight if they hadn't stopped.

 **A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where Mrs Moore, Pete, Rose and the Doctor are hiding behind rubbish bins. Rose grabs Pete's hand. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal, and the Cybermen march on. Once they are gone he ushers everyone on.**

"Thank goodness." Donna breathes. "Just Mickey and Ricky to go."

"They aren't out of the woods yet." Jack looks doubtful. "There are still plenty more of those things around."

 **Outside Battersea Power Station Jackie is amongst the stream of zombies. Ricky and Mickey end up on opposite sides of a tall chain-link fence. The Cybermen are behind Ricky.**

"Which one is Mickey!" Martha cries. Everyone looks anxiously from Mickey to the screen. Mickey's eyes widen in panic and he flashes a look towards Ten.

"On the safe side." Ten reassures them all. "Mickey was fine."

"Thank god." Rose sighs in relief.

 **Mickey urges him on as he climbs up but a Cyberman grabs his ankle and electrocutes him. Mickey cries out then he and the Cybermen stare at each other in silence, then Mickey runs.**

They all look down for the loss of Ricky.

 **Crane is escorted in and Lumic comments he thought he was one of the faithful. Crane tells him he is and his earpods must have malfunctioned. Then he requests as upgrade.**

"Something tells me that's not what he actually wants." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"No but then Lumic did try to control him like everyone else. Not what you expect when you're a loyal employee." Nine shrugs.

"He's working for an insane guy. He really should have expected it." Donna laughs. "Bad guys never appreciate help or loyalty."

 **Lumic comments he is a willing volunteer and Crane agrees they have known each other for a long time. He adds that having known him so long he knows exactly what to do. Crane grabs Lumic's oxygen line then starts wrecking the life support system at the back of his wheelchair.**

"Nice." Jack whistles. "Although killing him may not be such a great idea. The Cybermen might not answer to anyone else and will cause even more chaos."

 **Lumic calls for help and a Cyberman tosses Crane across the room. It then electrocutes him.**

"Should be enough. Not like the Cybermen will know how to fix him." Donna offers.

"No but they know how to upgrade him." Sarah-Jane points out. "Which is what he wanted anyway."

 **Lumic calls for them to help him and the Cyberman states he is in pain and they can remove pain forever. Lumic protests he is not ready yet.**

"He's doing all this to prevent himself dying and now he is dying quicker and he's backing out?" Rose frowns in confusion.

"Maybe he's realised it isn't actually such a good thing." Mickey shrugs. As far as he is concerned, after the amount of people Lumic has slaughtered he deserves nothing less himself.

 **The Cyberman tells him they will give him immortality and Lumic reminds them he will upgrade with his dying breath.**

"Not a lot of difference now." Nine points out.

 **It tells him to breath no more.**

"Robots and they are still cliche." Donna sniggers.

 **The Cyberman takes remote control of the wheelchair. Lumic screams at it not to. Outside, Jake meets up with the others telling them the whole city is on the march. The Mickey appears and Jake grins until he realises he is alone and asks which one he is. Mickey apologises and Jake demands if he is Ricky. Rose then tentatively asks if he is Mickey and he agrees. She hugs him and Mickey tries to explain but Jake tells him to shut it.**

"His best mate just died and you look exactly like him. Give him a bit of space." Sarah-Jane tells him gently.

"It wasn't your fault Mick." Rose assures him. "He's grieving. I'd be the same if Ricky had come back instead of you." He smiles weakly at her and Martha squeezes his arm.

 **Mickey continues there was nothing he could do but Jake yells for him to shut it. He tells him not to even talk about Ricky because he is nothing. Mickey looks hurt and Jake looks away before repeating nothing. The Doctor then steps in and says they can grieve when London is safe.**

"Well done. Not even rude or anything." Rose praises mockingly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm not always rude." Ten protests with a smirk.

"Just mostly." She agrees, lips twitching. Nine pokes her in the side. "Yeah, you're just as rude as he is, you just say more of it inside your head." Rose tells him with a grin.

"You don't know that." He huffs playfully and she simply looks at him. He smirks and says nothing.

 **Opposite Battersea Power Station the group walk up and the Doctor states London has been sealed off and taken inside to be converted. Rose states they need get in and shut it down. Mickey asks how. The Doctor says he will think of something. Mickey accuses he is making it up as he goes along.**

"Well you had to get experience somewhere I suppose." Donna mutters. Ten grins at her winningly. She simply rolls her eyes at him.

 **The Doctor agrees saying he does it brilliantly.**

"Ego much." Rose laughs.

"Just the truth." He tells her.

 **Later, Mrs Moore has joined them and is using her Cybus Industries laptop. She tells them there are cooling tunnels under the plant, big enough to walk through. Pete then states there is another way in through the front door as that is where they will have taken Jackie.**

"You can't exactly just waltz in there." Martha points out with a frown.

 **Jake points out they can't go strolling up and Moore pulls out two pairs of fake earpods. Pete states that going in is his job. The Doctor warns him he would have to show no emotion. Rose asks how many sets Moore has.**

"NO!" Nine cries. "Way too dangerous for a danger magnet like you. Besides, you haven't quite mastered that whole 'no emotion' thing yet."

"I'll be fine." Rose protests. "I'm goin'." She adds sternly. He glares but realises she hasn't actually done this yet and he has time to avoid this in the future.

 **Rose states that if it is the best way of finding Jackie she is going in with him.**

"You'd have been better off just saying he shouldn't go by himself." Sarah-Jane warns her. Rose nods in acknowledgement.

 **Pete asks why she matters to Rose. She deflects by saying they don't have time and telling the Doctor she is going and that's final. He asks if there is any stopping her and she denies it.**

"You didn't even argue?" Nine rounds on his future self.

"Not a lot of point arguing with Miss Tyler." Ten says dryly. "Took a few centuries off my life though. I'm positive it's her life ambition to be the first person to give a Time Lord a heart attack."

"That's right comforting that is." Nine grumbles.

 **The Doctor doesn't argue and instead says they can take out the ear pods at the same time and give people their minds back. He realises Lumic is transmitting the signal from by the plant. He waves his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station. The Zeppelin is parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on the end. He asks Jake if he thinks he can take it out to which Jake agrees.**

"You're going to send Mickey with him aren't you?" Rose sighs.

"Mickey knows his technology pretty well for an ape." Ten tells her.

"So does Mrs Moore it seems. Might be better to send her with him rather than the look-a-like of his dead best friend." Donna points out. Mickey flinches slightly at her blunt words.

"More likely he forgot about me again." Mickey mutters darkly Ten grins sheepishly and Rose sighs in exasperation as his expression means he did.

 **The Doctor asks if Mrs Moore would go with him and she agrees. The Doctor tells them all they attack on three sides, getting to the control centre and stopping the conversion machines. Mickey pipes up asking what about him.**

"You did!" He accuses angrily.

"Weeeeell, not forget you exactly, just didn't give you a job." Ten shrugs and Nine laughs at his future self. Good to know some things won't change. Mickey glares for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and settling back onto the couch, grumbling to himself. Martha rubs his arm, trying not to laugh at whatever he is saying.

 **The Doctor looks over in slight surprise saying he can, but struggles to think of something. Mickey cuts him off saying he won't just stay out of trouble and be the tin dog.**

"K9 really got to you didn't he?" Sarah-Jane asks Mickey in concern. He nods slightly but doesn't reply.

 **He declares he is going with Jake. Jake immediately states he doesn't need him, calling him an idiot.**

"Backup is always useful." Rose smiles, cutting of Nine who looked about to agree with Jake. He pouts at her and she just shakes her head. He rolls his eyes but silently agrees not to say anything.

"So now I'm backup?" Mickey asks her with a grin.

"Yeah, you've got Jake's back and I'm sure he'll have yours if it's needed." Rose grins. Mickey looks unconvinced but nods anyway.

 **Mickey protests he is not an idiot and that he is offering to help. Jake looks at him for a second before muttering whatever and walking off. Mickey starts to follow when the Doctor calls him and wishes him good luck.**

Mickey and Nine both look in surprise at Ten.

 **Mickey looks surprised and wishes him luck back before telling Rose he will see her later. She tells him he had better. The Doctor states that if they survive he will see him back at the TARDIS. Mickey looks almost about to cry when he replies that's a promise.**

Nine watches in confusion as his words have such a big effect on Mickey. Sure he jokes about him and calls him Ricky but he wouldn't wish the stupid ape dead. That would upset Rose far too much. Besides it's not really in his nature to want things dead, even when they threaten people he loves.

 **Mickey walks off, then turns to see the Doctor hug Rose. The Doctor wishes her luck.**

"I love you." Nine blurts out quietly, like she was leaving him right then to march into a Cyberman base. His voice catches a little on the unfamiliar words and he curses himself but the bright, beaming smile she gives him in return makes it worth it. He feels worried about her even though he knows she came out of this alive. However, he can't help but wonder if she had considered staying in a world where she could have her dad back. Maybe she was secretly pleased when she finally got stuck there with no way back. She could be happy without having to feel guilty she wasn't trying to come back to him. Rose constantly tells him she will never want to leave but nine hundred years of feeling alone won't leave him be.

"As I love you." She whispers back, kissing him gently as if sensing his doubt. He relaxes as those three little words he had spent so long being terrified of, wash over him like a soothing blanket.

 **As they climb down into the cooling tunnels, Moore comments it is freezing and the Doctor asks if there is any sign of a light switch. She says she can't see a thing but she has a device for every occasion as she pulls a head torch out of her bag.**

"Very well prepared." Jack nods approvingly.

"Someone had to be." Rose laughs.

"Oi! You trying to say I'm not prepared?" Ten mock glares at her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She laughs.

"Cheeky."

 **The Doctor asks if she has a hotdog in there.**

"Not the time." Donna sniggers. "Good to know Martian men are just the same as humans though, ruled by their stomach."

"I'm not Martian." Ten sighs. He doesn't know why he feels the need to correct her every time. She knows he isn't and simply enjoys getting a rise out of him but he can't help himself.

 **She laughs and tells him it's mechanically recovered meat. He calls it the Cyberman of food but calls it tasty anyway.**

"Well, I'm never going to see a hotdog the same way again." Martha wrinkles her nose.

 **Moore brings out a proper torch as well and the Doctor says they should see where they are. There are Cybermen ranged along the side of the tunnel.**

"Crap!" Half the room exclaim.

"They aren't active." Nine reassures them all. "Or they'd have killed us the second we got down the ladder."

"Doesn't mean they won't become active while you are down there." Sarah-Jane points out. He shrugs.

 **The Doctor states they are already converted but put on ice and before moving off. Moore looks anxious but follows after a second. He taps on one Cyberman's face. No reaction. He tells her to go slowly and keep an eye out for trip systems.**

"That would be just your luck." Jack groans.

 **Outside more people are being escorted in. Pete and Rose duck behind something to keep out of sight and Pete hands her a set of ear pods telling her to show no emotions or signs.**

"Just find a way out before they upgrade you both." Nine mutters. He knows Rose makes it out but that doesn't mean Pete and Jackie do. That's not something Rose should ever have to deal with, let alone witness.

 **Rose tells him they can do it. They put the pods on and Pete points out they could die in there, asking why she is doing this. Rose replies she is doing this for her parents and they join the procession. They squeeze each others hand before letting go and acting like the others.**

"Not bad so far." Mickey notes.

"Now you jinxed it." Jack tells him, shaking his head.

"It's already happened, how can I have jinxed it?"

"You just did though, watch and see."

 **Jake is first up the ladder to the roof. He says there are two guards and they can take them. Mickey tells him not to kill them. Jake asks who put him in charge and Mickey points out if he kills them he is no better than the Cybermen.**

"Good job Mickey." Ten nods approvingly. Mickey smiles slightly, enjoying the change from constantly criticizing him.

 **Jake pauses for a second before saying they could use these, drawing out a vial. Mickey thinks it is smelling salts and Jake corrects those are a bit stronger and should knock the guards out. He counts down from three and they run over successfully knocking the guards out.**

"Nicely done." Jack compliments.

"Not that those guards appeared very alert. That's way too easy so far." Nine frowns. "There has to be more on board."

 **Mickey points out there has to be more guards on board and Jake says lets go get them. In the cooling tunnels the Doctor asks Moore about how she got into tagging along with the Preachers. She explains about working for Cybus and finding a file she wasn't supposed to causing her to go on the run, then she found the Preachers who needed a techie.**

"So Ricky didn't have your skills with tech then." Martha points out to Mickey.

"They weren't going to be completely identical." Ten reminds her. "Though I think Mickey ended up with the better skills. Using technology compared to getting parking tickets."

"Getting to claim you're London's most wanted must be fun though." Mickey smirks slightly.

 **The Doctor then asks about a Mr Moore and she confesses that isn't her real name. Then she admits her husband and kids think she is dead to protect them. She asks about his family and he replies who needs family as he has the whole world on his shoulders.**

"All the more reason to need family." Rose frowns at him. He smiles softly at her.

"That's what I have you for." He manages to stop himself speaking in past tense. Also tries to stop himself thinking about when this little viewing session finishes and he has to go back to his timeline with no Rose. Just Donna. As good as she is, she isn't Rose and now he's had a taste of having her back he's not sure he can let her go again. She grins back at him and he tries to settle himself back into the present while he can enjoy it.

 **He then asks her real name and she tells him it is Angela Price before asking him not to tell anyone, which he agrees to. Behind them, a Cyberman is activated. It sends an alarm signal.**

"Oh crap." Everyone mutters. Ten looks down as he remembers what happens next. Rose squeezes his hand gently and he draws in her strength.

 **In the control room a Cyberman sees the alarm and another one says to awaken the army. In the tunnel one of the Cybermen's hand moves. Moore notices but the Doctor dismisses it as the torchlight. Another one moves, turning towards them and he realises they are waking up, yelling for her to run. They run along the row, who fall in behind them and start clomping along. They get to a ladder at the end of the tunnel.**

"Bloody lucky you were that close to the end." Jack breathes out.

"Yeah." Ten agrees half heartedly.

 **Moore yells for him to get up quick. There is a trapdoor and Mrs Moore keeps yelling. He finally gets it open and climbs up, urging her to come on. They beat the Cybermen up the ladder and close the trapdoor again. The Doctor seals it with the screwdriver. He declares they are a good team and she nods.**

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Again, they all know the Doctor makes it out ok but that doesn't mean the rest of the group do.

 **In the power station Rose and Pete are walking along as a Cyberman voice states units upgraded is now six thousand five hundred.**

"So many people." Rose flinches. Everyone looks horrified.

 **A Cyberman stops the procession at Rose. Pete is right behind her. It moves away and he asks if she is alright. She replies no. A woman walks into a chamber. Multiple blades whir into action, then a Cyber head is lowered. Complete Cybermen walk out of chambers and clomp away.**

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaims.

"How on earth are you going to get out of that, even if you do find Jackie?" Sarah-Jane asks in both horror and astonishment.

"No idea." Rose mutters.

 **Pete asks if there is any sign of Jackie. A Cyberman stomps up asking him if he is Pete Tyler which he confirms. It tells him she was Jackie Tyler.**

"NO!" Rose cries out in shock and horror. She had known there was little hope of finding Jackie but it still hurt to see it shoved in her face. Nine pulls her face to his chest so she can't watch and whispers soothingly to her, quiet enough that the film will start again.

 **Both Rose and Pete cry out. The Cyberman states they are unprogrammed and calls for them to be retrained. Pete tries to say it is lying and that it is not his Jackie. The Cyberman agrees it is Cyber-form but was once Jackie Tyler. Rose protests that it can't be her to which it replies her brain is inside the body. Pete says he came to save her and the Cyberman says Pete worked with Cybus to create the Cybermen and orders the others to take them to Cyber control.**

"That's actually safer than where they were." Jack points out quietly, trying not to upset Rose any more than she already is.

"Yeah, that's where the Doctor and Mrs Moore are aiming for." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Pete and Rose are escorted away. As they are marched away Rose declares in shock that they killed her. Pete tries to suggest the can reverse it but Rose tells him there is nothing they can do, he tries to protest that she remembers something but can't work out which one is her. Rose points out they all look the same.**

"It's non reversible." Ten confirms although everyone has assumed that. Rose lets out a small sob and Nine holds her tighter, rubbing her back while everyone else fixedly watches the screen, trying to give them some privacy.

 **On the zeppelin, Mickey and Jake dump a guard on the floor. Jake says they need to find the controls. Mickey asks what they look like and Jake admits he doesn't know but tells him to look. The Zeppelin has a nice big ship's wheel for steering. Then they see something in an alcove. It is an inactive Cyberman. Jake goes up to it with a pistol, and turns on the alcove light. Mickey knocks on its head. They both turn their attention back to finding the controls.**

"Better to just throw it out anyway." Jack winces. Mickey nods his agreement having just seen the others come alive.

 **The Doctor and Moore walk down a corridor when a Cyberman appears in front of them. It states they are not upgraded. Moore tells it to upgrade this as she throws a small canister at it which sticks. The Cyberman jerks, sparks and collapses. The Doctor looks impressed as he asks what it was and she tells him it was an electromagnetic bomb.**

"Device for all occasions was right." Nine smiles approvingly.

"She's definitely handy to have around. No wonder the Preachers wanted her with them." Donna agrees.

 **They move over to it and the Doctor uses the sonic to open up the front. Inside there is a white substance that Moore asks if it is flesh. The Doctor confirms it is a central nervous system that has been artificially grown so the suit responds like a living thing. Then he points out an emotional inhibitor.**

"How would Lumic even make one of those?" Rose asks, finally looking up from Nine's jumper where two damp patches have appeared.

"It's not too advanced. A bit ahead of your time but this universe already seems to be." Ten tells her.

 **Moore asks why it's there and the Doctor explains they still have a human brain and if it realised what it had become it would go insane.**

"That's so sad." Martha sighs.

 **Moore states they cut out the one thing that made them human and the Doctor says it was because they had to. The Cyberman then asks why it is cold. Moore realises it is alive and can feel and the Doctor states they broke the inhibitor before apologising.**

"Oh my god." Sarah-Jane whispers mournfully.

"Can't you just kill it completely. Before they realise what they are?" Jack asks. Ten looks pained but doesn't respond.

 **It asks why so cold and the Doctor asks its name. It replies she is called Sally Phelan. Moore comments she is a woman and Sally asks where is Gareth they realises she was supposed to be getting married the next day.**

"I can't believe anyone could do this to people." Rose whimpers.

 **She complains about being cold and again and the Doctor tells her to sleep. He puts the sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity and switches her off. He then says Sally didn't die for nothing as he realises the inhibitor is the key. If they could feed the cancellation code to every Cyberman they would realise what they are and it would kill them. He asks Moore if they can do that.**

"Oh, Doctor." Rose sighs sadly. There was obviously no other choice but having to make that kind of decision, see himself responsible for killing that many people would hurt him deeply.

"You had no choice." Sarah-Jane tells him, using past tense as she has no doubt that's exactly what he did. Because when it came down to hard, horrible choices, the Doctor always made the right one. "Lumic killed them, you will give them peace."

"Six and a half thousand people. More by the time we even get the code." Nine's voice trembles slightly with desolation.

"I'm so sorry." Rose tells him, resting her head on his chest again while tightening her grip on Ten's hand. Both of them cling to her like she is their life raft.

 **Moore assures him they need to before they kill everyone else. She stands up and there is a Cyberman behind her which electrocutes her.**

"No!" They all cry out.

 **The Doctor stands up yelling that they didn't have to kill her. The Cyberman states they detect a binary vascular system and call him an unknown upgrade. It says he will be taken for analysis and the Doctor gives it a disgusted look before being marched off.**

"Guess we are all going to the same place. Just Mickey and Jake left." Rose mutters.

 **In the zeppelin Mickey states the transmitter controls are sealed behind a panel and that they will need an oxyacetylene or something. Jake sarcastically says he forgot to bring it with him. They debate crashing the zeppelin by leaving in on automatic but those controls are locked. Mickey says to let him have a go as he is good with computers. As Mickey works, a red light on the back of the keyboard blinks. The Cyberman in the alcove turns.**

"Aww crap. Told you, you would jinx something." Jack tells Mickey.

"If you break the ear pods now before you can deactivate the Cybermen, aren't they just going to kill a whole bunch more people?" Martha asks cautiously.

"Possibly but honestly better that than being turned into a Cyberman." Jack tells her.

 **The Doctor walks into the control room saying he's been captured but Pete and Rose are still out there, oh never mind. He asks if Rose is ok and she says yeah but they got Jackie. Pete adds they were too late and Lumic killed her. The Doctor asks where Lumic is and one Cyberman states he has been upgraded. He scathingly says Lumic is now just like them. It states the Lumic unit has been designated Cyber Controller.**

"Well, I'd like to say at least he has some control over them but that's really not a good thing." Donna sighs.

 **A door opens and a Cyberman is wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair.**

"You'd have thought being upgraded would at least include not having to use a wheelchair." Jack scoffs.

"Maybe it's his version of a throne." Nine suggests in disgust.

 **On the zeppelin Mickey says he is almost there and Jake looks at him thoughtfully before saying good work.**

Mickey smiles slightly, pleased Jake was finally not taking out his anger on him.

 **The Cyberman flexes its hand before moving towards them. Jake turns and calls out it is moving as they both get out of the way. He reminds Mickey he had said it was dead. They back up to the transmitter controls and Mickey starts calling it over towards him.**

"Good plan." Sarah-Jane smiles happily.

"Thanks. Hope it takes out that Cyberman as well as the controls." Mickey replies.

 **Mickey stands in front of the panel labelled Transmitter Controls and beckons to it. He ducks as the Cyberman smashes its fist into the panel and electrocutes itself. In the power station the ear pods stop flashing and people wake up. They all begin to run out. More Cybermen are outside but the sheer numbers of people push around them. Jake and Mickey celebrate as they realise the controls are down.**

"Good job." Jack grins widely.

"Still need the code for the inhibitor." Martha pointed out.

"The Doctor will get that, no problem." Rose smiles confidently. Both Doctors grin at the faith she has in them.

 **The Doctor realises what's happened and claims that is his friends at work. Lumic states he will take humanity by force, claiming London has already fallen.**

"Well, six and a half thousand people is a horrible number but compared to the millions that live there I would hardly say it has fallen. Especially as they have free will back." Donna corrects.

 **On the zeppelin Mickey gets the monitor to show them what is going on in the control room. He is pleased Rose and the Doctor are alive but Jake is more concerned about Cyber-Lumic. Mickey gets the sound working.**

"Nice going." Rose smiles.

 **The Doctor asks about imagination, saying the it is the one thing that lead Lumic to this and now he is killing it. Lumic asks his name and he introduces himself as the Doctor. Lumic calls it a redundant title and Cybermen don't get sick.**

"It is not redundant." Nine protests indignantly.

"Of course not." Rose tells him soothingly.

 **The Doctor calls him a clever man going as far as to say he would call him a genius if he wasn't in the room.**

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"There's that ego." Donna snickers.

 **He continues that Lumic did everything to fight his sickness, claiming this to be brilliant and very human.**

"Brilliant might be a stretch." Rose mutters sourly.

 **Then he asks what there is to strive for without sickness and mortality. Cybermen won't advance. Lumic asks if he is proud of his emotions and the Doctor proudly agrees he is. He then asks if he has known grief, rage and pain.**

"Far more than most." Sarah-Jane sighs sadly. Everyone else nods in agreement and both Doctors look down.

"But if you take away those you also take the pleasure and happiness as well." Jack points out quietly. "I'd rather have both good and bad than nothing at all." They all agreed with him.

 **Lumic asks if they hurt. The Doctor replies they do. Lumic states he could set him free, asking if he wants a life without pain as that is what he could offer. The Doctor firmly states he might as well kill him and Lumic replies he takes that option. The Doctor tells him that's not his option to take as he doesn't control him or anything with blood in it's heart. Lumic retorts he has no way of stopping him as he has an army. The Doctor isn't concerned, putting a hand over his face and then claims he still doesn't get it. He says an army is nothing.**

"Well, not exactly nothing." Rose corrects. "They are still dangerous."

"You look like a teacher who has just had a kid get an obvious answer wrong." Martha laughs.

"Well it should be obvious." Ten shrugs.

 **He continues that ordinary people are the key. Then he starts talking, mentioning an idiot and on the zeppelin, Mickey realises the Doctor is talking to him. The Doctor tells Mickey in code what to do, send out the cancellation code for the inhibitor using binary nine. Mickey gets to work as Lumic tells him his words are irrelevant.**

"He does that a lot but this time it's actually useful." Donna laughs.

"My talking is always useful." Ten huffs, sticking his nose in the air.

"Is not." Rose snickers. "Lion king speech?" She reminds and his cheeks go a little pink. She raises an eyebrow at this, the Doctor does not blush very often at all. He refuses to say anything and she decides to corner him later.

 **The Doctor agrees he talks too much.**

"Well you finally admitted it." Mickey smirks. "Took you long enough."

 **He mentions getting Rose a cheap tarrif on her phone, looking obviously at the camera and Mickey pulls out his mobile. Lumic states he will be deleted and the Doctor talks about delete, control and hash as buttons on a keyboard. Rose's phone beeps as the code arrives and she states it's for the Doctor, tossing him the phone. The Doctor puts the phone into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code appears on every computer screen.**

"I'm so sorry." Ten mumbles at the screen. He could still hear all the screams echoing in his head both from his memories and those on screen.

"You had to." Sarah-Jane assures him.

 **Mickey and Jake celebrate.**

Mickey looks over at the Doctors, regretting his joy at so much death.

 **Cybermen everywhere clutch their heads in pain. One near the Doctor catches sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal. He apologises and outside a Cyberman's head explodes.**

"Oh my god." Martha flinches. Rose buries her head in Nine's jumper again as she realises Jackie Tyler is one of those Cybermen. He holds her tightly and Ten doesn't let go of her hand.

 **Lumic asks what he has done and he replies he has given then back their souls. He states they can see what has been done to them and it's killing them. The Doctor grabs the phone and then he, Rose and Pete run out. Lumic cries out delete, delete, delete. Things start to explode. The emergency exit is blocked by writhing Cybermen. More explosions and fire breaks out. The Doctor looks around and states there is no way out.**

"The zeppelin!" Martha grins excitedly.

 **On the zeppelin Jake spins the Zeppelin's wheel. Mickey asks what he is doing and he explains they need to get away before the factory explodes. Mickey demands he takes it back. Jake protests they've had it but Mickey argues. They briefly wrestle over the wheel but Mickey wins as Jake finally gives up. Mickey gives Jake his phone to put by his ear. He tells Rose to head for the roof.**

"Thank god for Mickey." Rose smiles weakly at him.

"Now he can be the trained getaway dog." Nine smirks. Rose slaps his arm.

"You're going to have to live with the fact he saved us for a change." She tells him with a grin and he scowls.

"I suppose miracles do happen every now and again." He mutters petulantly. She takes that as a victory for now.

 **Rose tells the others to head for the roof. The Doctor, Rose and Pete run up a metal staircase as fires break out behind them. Cyber Lumic disconnects himself from the chair and stands. Rose and the others emerge on the roof and she yells into the phone asking where he learnt to fly the zeppelin. He states on the playstation.**

"All those hours on there weren't for nothing, eh Rose?" Mickey grins triumphantly.

"Most of those hours were still useless." She rolls her eyes.

"A primitive games console is nothing like flying a real zeppelin." Nine frowns in concern.

"Well I wasn't actually going to be flying a real zeppelin for training now, was I?" Mickey asks him sarcastically.

 **Jake points out they can't go any lower and Mickey replies he has to. Jake reminds him they will crush the others. Looking around desperately, Mickey finds an 'in case of emergency lever' and pulls it. A rope ladder falls out of the zeppelin.**

"Oh my god!" Donna whimpers. "That is so not fun."

"Nor is dying." Jack reminds her dryly.

 **Pete mutters they have to be kidding and the Doctor urges Rose up the ladder. The zeppelin starts to rise and Rose joyously calls out they did it.**

"Way to jinx it." Sarah-Jane laughs lightly.

 **Something heavy pulls at the ladder, nearly making them lose their grip. It is Cyber Lumic. The Doctor gets the screwdriver out. He yells instructions to Pete as he drops the screwdriver down to him. Pete holds the sonic to the rope calling out this is for Jackie Tyler. The rope finally gives way and Lumic falls. Pete is the only one who looks particularly happy about it.**

"Thank goodness." Martha sighs. "I swear you just enjoy having close calls."

"Of course not." Ten protests.

 **Back at the TARDIS the Doctor puts the power cell back into the console, and the Tardis starts to light up. Outside, Pete asks what happens inside and Rose offers to show him. He replies he doesn't want to, asking who they are. Rose tells him to imagine a different world where Pete and Jackie had a daughter. Pete looks freaked out and says he has to go.**

"Oh Rose." Nine sighs sadly.

 **She tries to convince him to just look inside but he says he can't as he has to tell the authorities and sort things out. The Doctor comes over and says they only have five minutes of power and need to go. Rose calls Pete dad and he tells her not to before leaving.**

"I don't know how somebody could ever be stupid enough not to want you as a daughter but he's had a very long, crappy night including losing his wife. That probably wasn't a good time to spring that." Nine tells her gently. She nods against his chest. He waves away the others watching them knowing Rose hates an audience.

 **Mickey and Jake come over and Mickey hands the Doctor his suit back saying he found it and it doesn't have a crease.**

"Nice one." Jack nods. "Though it's a shame he has to get out of that tux." He adds with a wink towards Ten.

"Bad things happen when I wear a tux." Ten complains.

 **The Doctor is thrilled to have it back before turning to Jake and asking him to find Angela's husband and kids to tell them she died saving the world. Jake agrees. The Doctor then says they better go and Mickey confesses he is staying.**

"What?" Rose looks up in astonishment and horror.

"My gran is there, Rose." Mickey tells her gently. "I have nothing back home but there I can see her again. Help Jake continue the fight."

 **The Doctor looks at him in shock, asking he's doing what. Rose says he can't and Mickey states it balances out because that world lost Ricky but there is him. Rose repeats that he can't stay. Mickey tells her his gran is still alive and that she needs him. Rose asks what if she needs him.**

"You don't need me though, Rose. You didn't even want me along with you." Mickey looks at her. "I'm sorry this sucks with what just happened with that Pete and Jackie but it's better for me to stay there. You've got the Doctor and he's the only person you need anymore." Nine looks rather pleased at this statement, especially when Rose doesn't deny it.

"I'm sorry I was selfish for so long, Mick, but that doesn't mean you need to live in a completely different world." Rose looks at him pleadingly.

"It hasn't happened yet Rose. Might not do anyway. Don't think his worship will be allowing me on board next time around." He nods at Nine who is trying to rearrange his smirk. It's quite easy when he thinks of how much this is hurting Rose. Instead he scowls at Mickey for doing this to her. He is a very selfish creature and despite how painful it would be to watch Rose with someone else he could never leave knowing he would never see her again. He knew he didn't deserve her and even her friendship would be enough if it were a choice between that and nothing so he could not comprehend how Mickey could choose that.

"No I will not." Nine agrees with Mickey about not letting him on board. He is a little tempted to bring him on just to drop him off in a parallel world but Rose would not be impressed so he ignores that little thought. Ten smirks at him knowingly.

 **Mickey looks pained as he points out she doesn't need him. They had something a long time ago but not anymore. Rose says they will come and visit. The Doctor points out they can't. They only came by accident, through a crack in time he will have to fix when they get back. The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand.**

"You did a good job that time." Ten tells him with a small smirk. "Ricky." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor tells him to take Rose's phone and get the code out there to stop the factories.**

"Consider it done boss." Mickey manages a smile.

"Well I couldn't trust that with anyone else." Ten nods.

 **He then wishes him luck, calling him Mickey the idiot, clapping his cheek and MIckey tells him to watch it.**

Everyone laughs, glad for a relief from the tension and sadness of the room.

 **The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS. Rose gives Mickey her phone. They say goodbye and hug. Mickey says she doesn't want to miss her flight and she hugs him tighter before heading to the TARDIS. She looks back before going in. Mickey tells Jake to watch as the TARDIS dematerialises. Jake is astonished.**

"We all are at some point." Donna laughs.

"Watching it sucks." Rose mutters quietly. "Just means you aren't in it." Nine rubs her back as she still hasn't looked up from his jumper.

 **The TARDIS materialises in the living room just as Jackie is filling the kettle, to make a cup of tea. Rose comes out saying she is alive. Jackie claims she was last time she looked as Rose hugs her desperately. She asks what happened and where they went. The Doctor gravely tells her they went far away. Jackie asks where Mickey is and he tells her he went home.**

"You'll be pleased to know we ended up staying with Jackie for at least three days." Ten tells his younger self pleasantly, smirking slightly. Nine simply looks at him.

"Good." Everyone looks at him in astonishment, including Rose. He tugs on his ear self consciously.

"You needed it after that. I'm surprised you didn't make me stay longer." He confesses with a lopsided grin. Rose manages a weak smile and kisses his cheek.

"I knew you were a softie really." She murmurs in his ear. He feigns indignation.

"I am not!" Everyone looks at him curiously, not having heard what Rose said.

 **Mickey climbs into the van. He tells Jake he knows it isn't easy, given he looks exactly like Ricky but assures him he isn't there to replace him. He states they can remember him by fighting on, asking if Jake thinks there will be a Cyber factory in Paris. Jake grins slightly saying yeah. Mickey suggests they go liberate Paris. Jake looks unconvinced, asking if he means just the two of them and a van. Mickey tells him there is nothing wrong with a van and that he once saved the world with a big yellow truck. Jake grins and they set off. The screen goes black.**

"I think we could do with a little break." Nine announces. Everyone nods. Mickey goes over to Rose where she stands up and pulls him into a hug. They embrace for a full minute before he kisses her cheek and goes back to Martha who takes his hand. Rose watches them before realising both Doctor have stood up beside her.

"You want to go to our room?" Nine asks. She nods and he takes her hand, leading her towards the door. Ten watches them, wanting desperately to follow, to soak in as much of Rose as possible but he knows that his younger self needs to be the one to comfort her. They need as much time to bond, here in peace, as they can get. Without him getting in the way. Besides, he knows he will be hogging much of Rose's attention soon enough. There is no way he can watch himself losing her again without having her there beside him. The idea is unthinkable. He finds himself praying to deities he doesn't believe in that his younger self never has to fully understand the pain he has been through. That they find a way to do the impossible, yet again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:The Idiot's Lantern

Nine and Rose lay next to each other on the bed, hands intertwined. He can tell she isn't ready to talk about it yet and is quite happy just lying in silence, appreciating the fact he can just hold her hand. He reflected back on all the little moment that had made him fall for Rose Tyler and silently thanking whoever brought them here. Although he does start wondering who had enough power to bring so many people from so many different points in time together in a bubble that shouldn't exist.

Rose lies quietly knowing the Doctor is anxious to help her but willing to wait. She appreciates him not pushing her into talking about the tangle of feelings and emotions that are rolling around inside her. Sadness, hurt and loss were most prominent, the fact that none of this had happened yet had no bearing. Logically she knew Pete Tyler had every reason to react the way he did but that didn't stop the overwhelming hurt bubbling up. He had rejected her even when he had lost everything else. Then Mickey, staying where she could never see him again. Despite his gran being there, Rose knew that was her fault. She had made him feel like he had nothing in their world, left him for a complete stranger while still stringing him along and giving him hope. So many bad choices all made glaringly obvious when shown on a screen. At least she hadn't done these things yet, she could hardly imagine how the Doctor must feel as the extra information shown made easier solutions more obvious. Or having to resee all those people he couldn't save no matter what.

Finally she rolls onto her side, facing the Doctor and he looked at her. She said nothing but brought his fingers up to her temples. He willingly obliged and a second later she felt him sinking into her mind. His cool, silver light relaxing her the way nothing else ever could. She could feel echos of his helplessness and sorrow but instead focused on his love for her, needing the assurance someone she loved wouldn't leave her like everyone else seemed to be. Eventually his fingertips fell away and she leaned forwards to kiss him. His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, Rose couldn't tell how much time passed before she pulled back and grins at him.

"We should get back and keep watching." She said.

"You sure?" He asks, sensing her mood was much better but who knew what would be coming up next. She nods.

"We'll be here forever otherwise."

"I could live with that."

"No you couldn't." She smiles at him, appreciating the comment but knowing it isn't true. He could never be happy doing just this forever. Nine nods and they make their way back to the viewing room where everybody is talking in groups, hovering around the table where snacks have appeared. Seeing them appear Ten looks at Rose who nods and smiles at him.

"You ready to watch again?" Sarah-Jane asks her kindly. She nods again and everybody begins making their way to the couches. The beanbags are all gone and a third couch has appeared. Nine, Rose and Ten take their previous couch. Martha and Mickey claim one to themselves leaving Jack, Donna and Sarah-Jane to share the third. Jack looks the most happy about this, sitting in the middle and throwing an arm around each of the girl's shoulders. Donna rolls her eyes at him but grabs the remote and presses the button.

 **It is a stormy night. The sole proprietor of the shop on the corner of Mafeking Terrace is doing his books, while an impressive array of cathode ray television sets on shelves have a woman announcer on them, in black and white. The man claims he is two hundred pounds overdrawn and needs a miracle.**

"Black and white TV, always wondered what that looked like." Rose laughs. Ten smirks.

 **In a living room a family are listening to the wireless. Mother is using a sewing machine by the window. Gran is in an easy chair eating a toasted crumpet, while the boy reads a magazine. The man of the house enters wearing suit and tie and a fair collection medals on his chest. Gran calls him their lord and master. He states he is off out and the boy holds up the magazine. His father tells him he'll see and the boy protests everyone is getting a telly. The man agrees they might get one for the coronation if he's lucky.**

"You went to Queen Elizabeth's coronation?" Martha asks, impressed.

"Not on purpose." Ten mutters. Everyone laughs.

"Where were you aiming for?" Donna asks him.

"Wrong place. We were supposed to be going to see Elvis."

"Oh! I love Elvis." Rose beams.

"I know." Ten gives her a long suffering sigh. He doesn't mention Jackie gave him the idea when he was lost on how to cheer Rose up after their last adventure.

"Do we actually get to see him after this?" She looks at him expectantly and he feels a pang in his chest.

"No." He sighs sadly.

 **The man leaves. The gran says she heard televisions rot your brains.**

"Not too far wrong really." Donna agrees. "Worth it though." She laughs.

 **Eddie walks past the shop in the pouring rain, and lightning strikes Magpie's television aerial. It glows red. Inside, Magpie has fallen asleep over his books. Suddenly the little dot on the television turns back into the image of the lady announcer. She calls Magpie's name and he wakes up, looking around. He thinks he is dreaming but she assures him he isn't.**

"What the heck is that?" Jack asks in surprise.

"Not sure." Nine frowns.

 **She asks if he is sitting comfortably before energy lances out from the woman on the television to Magpie's head, and his face is sucked towards her as she laughs.**

"Oh my god." Martha gasps.

 **A pair of pink high heels and layers of tulle step out of the Tardis. Rose is in full 50's mod chick gear. She says she thought they'd go to the Vegas era and the Doctor sticks his head out the door, his hair in a quiff.**

"Love the hair." Jack sniggers.

"I thought you didn't get dressed up? Just went out and acted like you belonged?" Martha teases.

"I do." He shrugs. "But this time around I actually have hair to mess with so I enjoyed it."

"Oi!" Nine glares at Ten who smirks.

 **He says the best time to see Elvis is the late fifties and to see him in style. The Doctor rides a scooter out of the Tardis. He's wearing a white crash helmet and shades.**

"Awesome!" Rose giggles.

"You have a moped?" Martha asks in disbelief. Ten simply smirks at her.

"I can't believe I still have that." Nine mutters, shaking his head.

"Bet you never showed me that." Jack pouted.

 **He puts on an American accent and Rose replies in kind. Dropping back to his normal accent, the Doctor is impressed she speaks the 'lingo'.**

"Watched a lot of Cliff Richard moves with mum." Rose laughed.

"Of course Jackie Tyler is a Cliff fan." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **She explains about watching Cliff Richard films with Jackie every bank holiday. Then she gets on the pillion and puts on a pink crash helmet.**

"You've even got me a pink helmet?" Rose grins happily.

"Just for you." Ten nods.

 **The Doctor says he knew Jackie would be a Cliff fan and then they ride off down the street. Rose asks where they are going and he replies the Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Rose is looking around as she asks if that's in New York. The Doctor agrees. A red London bus drives past the end of the street. The Doctor pulls up by a red post box and now we see lots of Union Flag bunting strung between the houses.**

Everybody sniggers except the Doctors.

"Well, he might not get us where we were planning on going but we always seem to get where we are needed." Rose tries to comfort him but the effect is slightly ruined by her amused grin.

 **The Doctor tries to defend it could still be New York but Rose asks what all the flags are for.**

"No way is that New York." Donna snickers.

 **Back in the family living room, the new television has arrived. The family are sitting all watching it except gran. The man starts talking about how wonderful it is and asks Rita for a smile. She says she can't, nothing is the same with her, the man cuts her off telling her to stop going on about it. Rita asks what happened to her face.**

"I assume the same thing that happened to that bloke in the TV shop." Sarah-Jane guesses. "Looked like it was sucking his face right off." Ten winces slightly. He could still perfectly recall Rose with no face.

 **Eddie says he said to stop it. Someone thumps on the ceiling and Rita states she's awake and probably hungry.**

"Well, I would be too if I couldn't eat anything." Jack shrugs.

 **Out on the street another television set is delivered from the back of Magpie's van. He mentions a great occasion so the Doctor asks what's going on. It's 1953 and Queen Elizabeth's Coronation.**

"I thought you were aiming for the late fifties?" Mickey laughs.

"I was." Ten sighs.

"This sense you claim to have where you know exactly what year it is, you don't seem to use it much." Donna tells him.

"More fun that way." Ten grins.

 **Rose looks around and notes the amount of aerials around, saying her gran told her how rare TVs were at this time.**

"Good spot, Rose." Nine smiles warmly.

"Always asking the important questions." Ten agrees.

 **Magpie tells them he's selling TV's for five quid a pop.**

"So he's helping whoever that was in the TV then? Nobody ever sold them that cheap back then." Donna asks angrily, thinking of Lance for the first time in a while.

"Well to be fair to him it looked like she was about to suck his face off or draw him into the TV." Martha shrugs.

"So he's going to let everyone else suffer instead of him?" Rose snarls.

 **The Doctor starts talking about what a good year it was when they hear a shout for help. Two burly men in black suits bundle a person into the back of a car, with a blanket over his head. A woman is calling for them to leave him alone and the boy from next door runs out asking what they are doing. One of them states it is police business. Rose asks who they've taken and Tommy tells them it's Mr Gallagher. The car drives off.**

"Well isn't it convenient you two have transport to follow them this time." Jack smirks.

 **Tommy tells them it's happening all over and they are turning into monsters. Eddie comes out and yells at Tommy to get inside now. Tommy turns to them and say he had better do as Eddie says. The Doctor and Rose get aboard the moped.** **The car drives down an apparent dead end. A pair of gates with an Offices to Let on them open to let it in, then a couple of men push a vegetable barrow in front of it to block the way.**

"Damn. Won't catch them now." Nine sighs.

"Given what Tommy said I'm sure there will be a next time before we manage to solve this." Rose assures him. Ten tries to hide a wince at those words.

 **The moped arrives and the Doctor looks around in surprise asking how they got away. Rose states she's surprised they didn't arrest him for reckless driving before asking if he passed his test. He ignores this saying it is Churchill's England not Stalin's Russia.**

"Judging by your TARDIS driving I'm going to assume you didn't pass a driving test for Earth vehicles either." Rose looks at him in amusement.

"Well the psychic paper states I have a license." Ten grins boyishly. "So I've never had to bother."

"Dear lord, well at least you gave me a helmet." She sighs.

"Of course. Your heads are more delicate than mine."

"Spaceman means he's got a thick head." Donna laughs. Ten pouts as Rose laughs too.

 **Rose then suggests they go ask the neighbours. The Doctor says that's he likes about her, the domestic approach. Rose says thanks before asking if that was an insult.**

"Of course not." Ten tells her. "If we were stuck somewhere that, heaven forbid, required us to be domestic, I'd be pretty much reliant on you."

"Yeah well, considering you can't even make toast I'm not surprised." Rose rolls her eyes.

"You can't make toast?" Mickey looks at him. As far as he knew the Doctor never bothered cooking simply because the TARDIS did everything for him or they ate out. "So there is something you can't actually do."

"He could make toast, if he could resist fiddling with the toaster settings until it doesn't do anything except shoot burnt toast around the room like missiles." Rose corrects.

"That was once." Nine protests.

"Twice actually. Remember you had to ask me to replace mum's toaster." She smirks. He shrugs, grinning sheepishly. He remembers that day. It was just after the Slitheen attack in Downing Street. Jackie and Rose had gone out shopping for food and he had been incredibly bored. The TARDIS had stopped him doing repairs so he'd wandered into the Tyler flat and started fiddling. Rose had come back to him sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by burnt toast and a taken apart toaster. She'd helped him hide the evidence before Jackie saw but he'd begged her to go and buy a new toaster so he didn't have to. Then he'd given her some money and escaped back to his ship.

"I got much better at cooking." Ten says smugly.

 **The Doctor zooms off again without answering the question. In Magpie's shop he states he finished it as she instructed. He places a portable radio that has been converted into a television on top of another TV. The woman in the TV says it's awfully good of him. He asks if she will leave him soon and she replies if he is a good boy.**

"I'm beginning to think you were right about humans in that last episode. So willing to be brainwashed and trust the bad guys because they think they will be spared when it's rather obvious she cares nothing for him and has no intention of letting him go." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Magpie protests she is burning him and even his memories hurt. He wants to go back to how things were but she insists he can't.**

"Poor guy." Rose sympathises a bit. Despite helping whoever that woman was, it was clear he didn't want to. She didn't blame him for wanting to avoid whatever she had been planning on doing to him but making sure she had access to so many other people was unacceptable.

 **In the house, the slow thumping has started again. Tommy slowly goes up the stairs and then to the door at the end of the landing with the key.**

"I like this kid." Rose smiles.

 **Tommy tells his Gran he is coming in but Eddie comes up behind him and asks what he is doing. He demands the key, Tommy protests they have to help her but Eddie is having none of it. Tommy reluctantly give him the key and Eddie tells him he hasn't finished with him. Downstairs Eddie is yelling some more that Tommy always disobeys him. Tommy protests they can't just lock her away but Eddie interrupts to say he is talking. He states Tommy can forget going to college and will be going to work beside his father.**

"Him, however, I want to give a piece of my mind." Rose glares daggers at the screen.

"Me too." Donna agrees, also scowling.

"Well, Rose was planning on asking the neighbours. She'll probably have a go. Be lucky if she doesn't slap him if he talks to her like that." Mickey laughs.

 **There is another thump from upstairs. Rita asks if she will ever stop. Eddie says it's business as usual and they should get the flags up. Rita says she might be dying but Eddie yells that he was talking. When both Rita and Tommy are quiet he says that's better, a bit of hush. The doorbell rings.**

"Good timing." Martha nods.

 **Eddie opens the front door. The Doctor and Rose both say hi in unison and he asks who they are. The Doctor quickly assesses him before saying he represents Queen and country, flashing the psychic paper. They both enter the house and the Doctor says it's a very well kept house. He addresses RIta who says she is Mrs Connolly. Eddie says he will handle this as the gentleman is a proper representative. The Doctor winks at Rita as Eddie continues the wife rattles on a bit.**

"Sounds like she doesn't say anywhere near enough." Rose snaps.

"He's the one who rattles on about nonsense." Jack agrees.

"I'm sure you two will set him in his place." Sarah-Jane states grins and winks.

 **The Doctor states that maybe she should rattle on a bit more. He adds he isn't convinced Eddie is doing his patriotic duty, asking why the flags aren't flying. Eddie tells his wife he already told her to put them up. Rita apologises but the Doctor interrupts, saying Eddie has two hands, why is it his wife's job. Eddie protests it's housework. When the Doctor asks if that is a woman's job, he agrees. The Doctor then asks what gender the Queen is. When Eddie states she is a woman, the Doctor asks if he thinks the Queen should do the housework.**

Everybody sniggers.

 **Eddie rejects this idea so the Doctor hands him the flags and tells him to get busy. He does so, saying they will have Union Jacks left, right and centre. Rose interrupts, asking about Union Jacks. Eddie looks confused, saying that is right. Rose disagrees, telling him it's the Union Flag, the Union Jack only when flown at sea. He apologises and she tells him not to do it again before snapping at him to get too it.**

They all dissolve into outright laughter.

"Union Flag?" Donna asks through her mirth.

"Mum dated a sailor." Rose shrugs, still smirking proudly.

"That's my tiger." Nine grins down at her.

 **She grins at the Doctor and then they settle on the sofa. The Doctor asks her about the Union Flag and she says her mum went out with a sailer. The Doctor gives a high pitched, quiet laugh, saying he bets she did.**

"What was that Doctor?" Martha asks in amusement.

"Well, had to be quiet." Ten rubs the back of his neck.

"Quiet is one thing, that was very high pitched." Donna snickers.

 **He then introduces them to Rita and Tommy. He asks Tommy's name and tells him to sit down. They talk about the telly and the Doctor calls to Eddie to keep working. He asks them to tell him what's wrong. Rita nervously asks if he said he was a doctor and he agrees. She asks if he can help her when Eddie turns around and says the gentleman doesn't need to know. The Doctor interrupts that the gentleman does need to know.**

"Can't help if they don't know." Jack smiles.

"I think that was the point. He doesn't want to help, he just wants it swept away." Donna tells him.

 **Rose says that if she tells them, they can help. Rita bursts into tears. Rose goes to comfort her. Eddie then states that this is his house and what goes on under his roof is his business. The Doctor states that a lot of people are being bundled. Eddie cuts him off by saying he is talking. The Doctor shoots to his feet and yells that he isn't listening.**

"Damn." Jack whistles, winking at Ten who rolls his eyes in return.

"About time someone told him." Rose grins, squeezing Ten's hand.

"Well, I am impressive." Nine smirks at her.

"You like to think so." She retorts with her typical tongue in teeth smile.

 **The Doctor states Mr Connolly is looking into a deep dark pit of trouble if he doesn't tell him what is going on. The thumping starts again and Eddie confesses she never stops. Tommy takes over, telling them about stories of people who changed. Families try to keep it secret but the police find out somehow.**

"Mr Connolly went out yesterday and then that Mr Gallagher was taken that morning. Given that we've only been shown this family, I assume Mr Connolly is the one snitching on people." Rose states angrily.

"So why haven't they taken Tommy's gran yet?" Martha asks.

"He's proud. Probably doesn't want to admit someone in his family has been affected but he'll probably tell on her soon enough." Jack replies stonily.

 **The Doctor tells him to show them. Upstairs, the room is dark and Tommy says he has brought help. He turns the light on. The old woman is standing there with no eyes, nose or mouth.**

"Oh god." Rose gasps, covering her mouth.

"Is that even fixable?" Jack asks in shock. Ten nods at him sharply. He doesn't even want to think about it be unfixable.

 **A black car pulls up outside.**

"There ya go. He's told on her now. Probably because of you two asking questions." Sarah-Jane nods sadly. "Getting rid of you by getting rid of her."

 **The Doctor states her face is completely gone. He scans her with the sonic before saying her brain has been wiped clean. Tommy asks what they are going to do when someone breaks down the front door. Rita says they've come for her and the Doctor asks them what she was doing before this happened. Tommy states hse doesn't leave the house but two men burst in. The Doctor tries to stall them but one punches him in the face.**

"Ouch." Mickey sniggers.

"Still can't believe he hit me." Ten mutters.

"I'm surprised it took that long the way you mouth off to people." Donna tells him, eyebrows raised.

"And you weren't even rude that time." Rose laughs.

 **The men throw a blanket over Gran and bundle her out while Rose tries to wake the Doctor up.**

"He punched me, now you're slapping me." Ten pouts at Rose who just laughs harder.

"Had to wake you up somehow. Would you rather a bucket of cold water next time?"

"You anticipate a next time?" Nine asks her.

"Yes."

 **Rita tells the men to leave her and not to hurt her. Eddie stops her from helping, despite his wife's protests that that is her mother. Gran is bundled into the car. The Doctor suddenly sits up, nearly headbutting Rose. He says that's a hell of a right hook and he needs to watch out for that. They run downstairs as Eddie tries to keep Rita and Tommy inside. The Doctor is pulling on his helmet while calling for Rose who has stopped at the living room doorway where red energy is coming out of the TV.**

"So that's why you stopped." Ten mutters to himself. "Did wonder."

"I'm guessing I was a bit slow and you went without me then?" Rose asks. He nods, shamefaced. If he hadn't left her, Rose would never have had to go through what she did. He'd almost lost her and it was his fault.

 **He calls out they are going to lose the car again. The energy disappears. Tommy keeps protesting that they took gran but Eddie just ushers him back inside. The Doctor rides off. Rose turns the set around to see the last of the energy disappearing into the aerial connection. She sees the supplier's label, too.**

"Fantastic find." Nine praises.

 **Tommy and Eddie come into the living room as Tommy asks how they found gran. Eddie spots Rose and yells at her to get out of his house. She puts the TV back and states she is going. She says it was nice meeting Tommy and Mrs Connolly. Then tells Mr Connolly that only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down.**

Everyone laughs again.

"You tell him Rose." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **She says shame on him before flashing a wide grin and running out. This time the Doctor is quick enough to see the tail end of Operation Market Stall. He goes exploring, and uses the screwdriver to open a small door in the big gates. In the yard, he sees the two burly men padlock a wire door and walk off. The Doctor goes over and unlocks it. He goes into an area with large cages and opens one. It is full of blank people, who occasionally clench their fists.**

"There are so many of them." Martha stares at the screen wide-eyed.

"Lot of tellys been sold cheap." Jack reminds her.

 **They turn towards the light of his torch, then someone switches on a pair of searchlights.**

"Trust you to get caught poking around." Donna laughs.

"Well, I wanted to talk to them anyway." Ten shrugs.

"Just hope he doesn't punch you again." Mickey sniggers, sounding like he wishes it would happen.

 **A man tells him to stay where he is. Rose enters Magpie's shop and he tells her she is too late, he was about to lock the door. She states she wants to buy a telly and he asks her to come back tomorrow. She states he will be closed. When he is confused, she elaborates that he'll be closed for the Coronation. He replies she will find somewhere to watch it before asking her to leave again.**

"He's giving you a way out. Take it and find the Doctor." Sarah-Jane pleads with the screen.

 **Rose continues that half of London has one as he is practically giving them away. He states he has his reasons and when Rose asks what they are, a woman's face appears on just one screen. She calls out hungry. Rose asks what that is and he tries to tell her it's just a programme. He now forcefully tells her to leave.**

"Dammit Rose." Ten sighs under his breath. Nine hears him and realises what is probably about to happen. He clutches Rose tighter to him and she settles against his chest comfortably.

 **Rose says she isn't leaving until he answers her questions, asking why he's selling them so cheap. Magpie states it is his patriotic duty. He gives her another chance to leave but she says she isn't leaving until she's seen everything.**

"No wonder he calls you jeopardy friendly." Mickey nods at Nine. "You should go get the Doctor, you've seen enough for him to investigate this further and backup seems like a good idea."

"Yeah." Rose sighs. She can guess why she hasn't gone to the Doctor yet but doesn't say anything aloud.

 **Magpie tells her he needs to close. Rose tells him ordinary people are being struck down and the only new thing in their house is a telly. Magpie mutters he knew he would be found out and moves to lock the shop door.**

"Damn!" Everybody curses. Rose winces, knowing she should have taken one of the many opportunities to leave.

 **She falters for a moment, saying just the two of them. Then regains some confidence and asks what's really in it for him. He simply says some peace. She asks from what and he nods to the TV and says from her. Rose states that's just a woman on the telly but the woman says what a pretty little girl. Rose realises it is talking to her and asks what she is. She replies she is the Wire and she is hungry. Energy lances out and grabs Rose's face.**

"Rose!" Nine calls out as if she could hear him through the screen. She hugs him tightly.

"Sorry Doctor." she apologises.

"You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. Magpie however…" Nine trails off, looking furious.

"He did try to make me leave." Rose shrugs. "Shoulda listened."

"You wouldn't be Rose if you listened to instructions." Ten gives her a half hearted smirk.

 **She calls to Magpie for help but he just mutters about everyone watching the Coronation the next day before apologising and looking away. In a derelict building, with broken windows, the men lead the Doctor into an office. One tells him to tell him everything he knows. The Doctor begins you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet.**

"Not the time to be a smartass." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The man tells him not to get clever and states he is connected with this. The Doctor shows off again by announcing the man's name and Bishop asks how he knows that. He confesses it's written on the inside of the man's collar. Then he continues that Bishop isn't doing a lot of detective inspecting. Bishop states he is doing everything in his power. The Doctor argues he is just grabbing the people and hiding them. Then he guesses it's orders from above with the Coronation the next day.**

"Well it's not like he'd have a clue how to fix the problem anyway. He could be investigating more but he'd probably just get his face wiped off too." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor asks if he wants to be out there investigating. Bishop states that of course he does but they don't have the manpower and it's something they've never seen. He has no idea where to even start. The Doctor states that could change. When Bishop asks how, he throws back his earlier words and tells him to say everything he knows. Another person is delivered to the holding area. Bishop explains it started a month ago and it spread from North London all over the city. The only lead being that there is a large number in Florizel street. Someone comes in and announces they've found another one.**

Everyone winces as they realise this must be Rose. Nobody wants to see the Doctor's reaction to finding out what had happened to her.

 **They bring her in and it's obviously Rose even before the blanket is removed. The Doctor says her name and Bishop asks if he knows her. The Doctor moves closer to her and it shows her face.**

Both Doctors shudder in horror. Nine automatically looks down to check Rose's face hasn't disappeared here and now. She flashes him a grin and he lets out a long breath before leaning down to kiss her.

 **The men talk in the background while the Doctor stares at Rose. Then he asks they did what. Bishop is surprised and the Doctor asks where they left her. Bishop tells him she was left in the street.**

"Magpie did what?" Jack and Nine cry in unison. "That bastard!" Jack adds in outrage. Rose gives him a grateful smile for his outrage on her behalf and he manages a weak one in return.

 **The Doctor quietly repeats they took her face and left her on the street. Then announces that makes things very simple. He asks if Bishop knows why. The man asks why and the Doctor yells that it means no power on Earth can stop him. He then runs out of the room. Outside it is morning and Bishop comments that the big day dawns. The Connolly's are getting ready for the big day. Eddie tells Rita to behave herself.**

"You told them to come and take her mother! She has every right to be upset!" Rose cries.

"She doesn't know he did it or I imagine she would have something to say on the matter." Nine tells her.

 **They all get comfortable and chat until someone asks where Rita's mum is. Rita feebly says she can't make it down. The woman says it's a shame and maybe they can pop up and see her later. Tommy says this is a good idea. Asking his father what he thinks about Aunt Betty going to see gran. Eddie calls him a mummy's boy and Betty says to beat that out of him. Eddie states he will.**

"He'd better not!" Martha exclaims furiously.

"How can his own aunt suggest something like that?" Sarah-Jane asks in horror.

 **The doorbell rings and Tommy offers to get it. It's the Doctor who asks Tommy exactly what happened in his house. Eddie appears and asks what Tommy thinks he is doing. Tommy says he wants to help. Mr Connolly tells the Doctor to shut it when he interrupts. He says he has a position to maintain. Tommy then asks if that is why he ratted on Gran and everyone else in the street. Eddie angrily protests but Tommy stands his ground.**

"Go Tommy." Everyone cheers except the Doctors.

"I can't believe the man would report on all his neighbours, even his own family just to preserve his reputation." Rose scowls.

 **Rita appears, asking if it is true. Eddie tries to protest he did it for them, calling gran a disgusting thing. Rita retorts she is her mother and Eddie keeps protesting he did the right thing. Rita tells him they had a monster under the roof but it wasn't her mother.**

"Brilliant." Donna laughs loudly.

 **Rita slams the door shut on Eddie. Tommy goes with the Doctor and back inside Rita looks much happier, dismissing questions saying nothing is going to spoil their big day.**

"Good for her." Rose smiles.

 **Trestle tables are being laid for the street party. The Doctor asks Tommy about the night his gran changed and he says she was just watching telly. The Doctor looks up and says Rose guessed it straight away.**

"Honestly, you never listen." Rose laughs teasingly.

"You never listen to me either, so we are square." Ten grins back.

"Yeah, but I have helpful things to say." She retorts, squeezing his hand.

"Oi! So do I." Nine protests.

 **He continues asking about the amount of aerials on the street. Tommy tells him Magpie is selling them cheap. The Doctor runs off as Bishop exclaims 'is he now'. The Doctor calls back to them and the dash off after him. The Doctor breaks in. Bishop tells him he can't as the Doctor bursts in, ringing the bell violently and calling for Magpie.**

"I think he just did." Donna laughs.

"Not exactly got a lot of time." Ten reminds her.

 **Tommy suggests he is out. The Doctor searches the drawers of the counter and finds the portable television. He states this isn't right before licking it and declaring it tastes like iron. Bakelite. He scans it and calls it beautiful. Bishop is awed by the fact it's a portable television.**

"Priorities." Martha rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver, saying it isn't the only source of power in the room. The television screens each light up with a different face mouthing help me. Tommy spots his gran and the Doctor spots Rose who is mouthing Doctor.**

"I'm so sorry." Ten mutters.

"No harm done." Rose shrugs. "I shoulda just told you what I'd figured rather than going to Magpie's myself."

 **The Doctor crouches in front of her screen stating he is on his way. Magpie comes in from the back, asking what they are doing. The Doctor angrily tells him he wants his friend back but assumes that it beyond Magpie so asks who is in charge. The woman appears on a screen saying that must be her and calling the Doctor smart as paint.**

"Smart as paint?" Nine looks offended. Rose tries to stifle a giggle at his pout.

 **Magpie tells them they brought this on themselves and Bishop realises it's the woman off the telly. The Doctor corrects it is just using her form. Tommy asks who she is. She states she is the Wire and will gobble him up. She transforms into colour and Bishop is amazed.**

"He really needs to sort out priorities." Donna rolls her eyes this time.

"Yes, it's amazing but really not the time." Jack agrees.

 **The Doctor asks if her own people tried to stop her and she admits they executed her but she escaped into that form and fled. He reminds her she is trapped in a television but she counters that she won't be much longer.**

"The Coronation." Sarah-Jane realises. "Everybody, thousands or millions of people watching television at the same time."

"Oh god." Martha covers her mouth.

 **Tommy asks if that is what got his gran and the Doctor agrees, explaining what the Wire did. Bishop states Magpie let her. Magpie protests that she let him keep his face and would release him at the time of manifestation. The Wire calls it her crowning glory and Bishop realises she means the coronation.**

"Guessing we don't actually get to see it then?" Rose sighs.

"The street party was good though." Ten offers.

"Better than nothing." She laughs.

 **The Doctor says she isn't strong enough to do it all from here, she needs the device in his hand to turn a big transmitter into a receiver. The Wire calls him a clever little thing, suggesting he just sit back and relax. She promises they will be glued to the screen. Energy lances out at them.**

"Doctor!" Everyone calls out in alarm. He laughs, looking pleased at their concern.

"I'm fine." He assures them all. "Big brain, me."

 **The Doctor slowly pulls out the sonic and the Wire calls out in alarm that he is armed so she pulls back. She calls to Magpie to grab the box. Bishop has lost his face as the wire zaps herself into the portable television.**

"Poor guy, he was just trying to help and do his job." Sarah-Jane sighs.

"The Doctor will fix him." Jack assures her.

 **Magpie gets into a van. In the family living room, Rita asks if everyone is alright for pop. The Doctor sits up and sees Bishop. Then he calls to Tommy, who still has his face, to wake up.**

"You've still got help, that's good." Mickey nods.

 **Tommy sits up and asks what happened but the Doctor is more concerned with where Magpie has gone. They both go outside and try to work out where Magpie would have gone. The Doctor realises he is heading for Alexandra Palace and rushes back inside, saying they are going shopping.**

"I thought shopping sort of implied paying for things?" Rose asks innocently.

"No time. Besides, he wanted to stop her too he just couldn't." Ten shrugs, grinning slightly.

 **Tommy finds the part the Doctor needs and he exclaims they just need one more thing as they both leave the shop. He then emerges from the TARDIS with a cable around his neck. As Princess Elizabeth arrives at the Abbey, Magpie makes his way up the transmitter mast. The Doctor is building a contraption while he and Tommy run through the streets.**

"Nice job on the building while running." Jack smirks.

"He already has a head start." Mickey points out.

 **Magpie stops climbing and says he can't do this. The Wire calls out to feed her and he clutches his head before starting again. As the Doctor and Tommy run past, a guard calls to them but the Doctor flashes the psychic paper. He apologises before asking if he should be at the coronation.**

"I'm guessing you just let the paper make something up again." Rose laughs.

"Easier that way. I don't bother with specifics unless necessary." Nine tells her.

 **The Doctor calls back they are saving him a seat. Tommy asks who the guard thinks he is and the Doctor looks at the paper before saying the King of Belgium apparently.**

"Not bad." Jack whistles.

"Yours would have just told them you were single and looking." Donna rolls her eyes at him. He smirks and doesn't deny it.

"Gotta let them know. Show 'em they have options."

 **Inside a room the Doctor tells Tommy he must keep it switched on as everything depends on it.**

"No pressure on the boy though." Sarah-Jane smiles gently.

 **The Doctor takes a coil of copper wire and runs to the transmitter as the Princess processes down the aisle. The guard calls out he will get himself killed as he begins to climb after Magpie, who is near the top. He gets to the top and attaches the portable television. He plugs her in and red energy fills the little screen then streams out from the top of the mast to all the nearby aerials. It starts to suck off the happy faces of the viewers in the Connelly household.**

"So close." Rose breathes.

 **The Doctor reaches the top of the transmitter mast, after being zapped and almost losing his footing twice.**

"Oh my god!" Martha and Rose both cry out the second time he almost falls off.

 **Magpie tells him it's too late and the Wire states she will consume him. The Doctor states he won't let Magpie do this. Magpie says he was promised peace and the Wire says he shall have it before he is zapped into atoms. The Doctor manages to get hold of the portable television without being electrocuted.**

"Ah, gotta love rubber soles." Ten smirks.

"Definitely a good job you were them then." Jack winks.

 **He plugs in his cable, and valves blow down in the control room.**

"Ah crap." Rose curses.

"Have a little faith in Tommy." Nine whispers to her.

 **The Wire smugly asks if the Doctor's plan has gone a little wrong. Tommy gets a replacement valve from the store. He plugs it back in and the red energy retreats back to the mast, and into the portable television. The people still have their faces.**

"Nice job Tommy." Martha nods happily. He reminds her a little of Tim Latimer.

 **The Wire screams, then the screen goes blank. In the holding area, everyone has been restored to normal.**

"Thank goodness." Nine breathes., though he won't relax entirely until he sees Rose just fine. His fingers absently caress her cheek and nose.

 **In the control room, Tommy watches the screen and the Doctor is leaning against the doorframe behind him. He asks what he missed and Tommy turns around, asking what happened. The Doctor tells him it's sorted and he invented the home video thirty years early. Queen Elizabeth the Second waves at the crowd from the balcony of Buckingham Palace.**

"So you just taped over her? Or stuck her on tape?" Mickey asks.

"I trapped her in there then I taped over it." Ten smirks.

 **All the previously faceless people are standing in the yard. Gran spots Tommy as he runs over to hug her. The Doctor searches the crowd until he spots Rose who turns and smiles at him.**

"About time too." Nine mutters, leaning down to kiss her fully.

 **The Doctor hugs Rose. In the Connelly house, Rita is holding a suitcase and kicking Eddie out as the house is in her mother's name. He picks up the case and leaves. Outside the street party is going on and Rose suggests they go to the mall and join the crowds.**

"Definitely not." Both Doctors state firmly.

"Not a fan of crowds are you?" Rose giggles.

"No." Nine confirms.

 **The Doctor says no as the history is right there. Rose comments the domestic approach to which he agrees.**

"Woah, you just agreed to the domestic approach." Rose points out.

"I did say I like that about you." Ten reminds her.

"Yeah, didn't think that was actually a good thing." She shrugs.

"Everything about you is a good thing." He tells her quietly. She blushes.

 **Rose asks if the Wire is trapped for good and the Doctor uses a lot of big words before admitting he is just going to tape over it.**

"Honestly, it's as bad as the 'magic door'." Martha laughs.

 **Rose tells him to leave taping over it to her as she is always doing that. They walk up to Tommy and the Doctor tells him he can keep the scooter but it's best to leave it in the garage for a few years.**

"That's nice of you." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"He earned it." Ten nods.

 **Eddie leaves the house in his overcoat and Tommy spots him, saying good riddance. The Doctor asks if that is it, no room for a man like Eddie Connelly. Tommy agrees but Rose tells him to go after Eddie. He asks what for and Rose points out he is his dad. Tommy states he is as idiot. Rose agrees, of course he is, he's Tommy's dad.**

Everybody sniggers.

 **She continues that he is clever enough to save the world but he shouldn't stop there. Tommy runs over to his father and carries his suitcase for him. The Doctor hands Rose a glass of orange and they drink a toast. The screen go black.**

"That actually wasn't a particularly bad one." Jack comments. It was almost relaxing after the last few episodes and the angst they had caused. The atmosphere was lighter than it had been all day. Everybody was quite happy to move onto the next one while the good mood lasted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: The Impossible Planet

 **The Tardis materialises in a very tight space. The Doctor and Rose come out as he comments that the TARDIS is sort of queasy, like she didn't want to land.**

Ten let out a soft breath as this adventure comes flooding back to him. That thing had truly challenged beliefs he had held his entire life and he had come to realise exactly how much strength Rose gave him. Sure he had known he loved her, even if he couldn't voice it, and trusted her but this had been something different and maybe even more scary.

 **Rose states that if he thinks there is going to be trouble they can always go somewhere else but they both start laughing.**

"Like that would happen." Donna laughs.

"Trouble is half the fun." Nine smirks.

 **The Doctor comments they have landed inside a cupboard. A door with 15 on it opens and they step into a corridor as he states it is some sort of base. Rose comments it sounds like a storm outside.**

"Something like that anyway." Ten mumbles. He would much rather have had a storm. That would mean being nowhere near a black hole!

 **They open door 16 and march down a longer corridor. Three steps down into an area with tables and chairs. There is a big 3 on the wall. They come through door 17 which Rose closes behind her. The Doctor realises it is a sanctuary base doing Deep Space exploration. He points out someone is drilling underneath and Rose comments welcome to hell.**

"Hell's a bit strong surely? You've been to worse places." Sarah-Jane laughs. Rose shrugs, surprised at her own comment.

"Definitely seen worse." She agrees. Ten laughs knowing he said something similar.

 **The Doctor tells her it isn't that bad. Rose laughs and points out it is painted on the wall in big block letters, and an alien script underneath.**

"Wonder why anyone would write that?" Martha frowns.

 **The Doctor realises the writing won't translate.**

"What?" Nine looks startled. "That would make it...impossibly old." Ten nods.

"Yep."

 **Rose states she thought the TARDIS translated everything. He agrees, saying that if it isn't then the writing is impossibly old. He starts to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door. He states they have gone beyond TARDIS knowledge and that is not good.**

"Definitely not." Nine agrees fervently. "Beyond my knowledge, sure, beyond the TARDIS', that's not a good plan."

"Careful, that almost sounded like you don't know everything." Rose teases with a smirk.

"Course I don't know everything. Day that happens, might as well stop." Nine grins.

"It'd be dead boring knowing everything." Ten agrees.

 **The door opens and aliens with tentacles where our noses and mouths are, are standing outside the door. They all have a tube going in behind the tentacles, and carry a white globe in their right hands.**

"Oh it's the Ood." Donna exclaims with a smile.

"Where I first met them." Ten nods to her.

"So they are still slaves here then?" She asks, grin fading slightly. He nods again.

 **Both of them jerk back in surprise and the Doctor regains himself, saying hello and he was just saying it's a nice base. The Ood all say we must feed.**

"What?" Mickey looks edgy. "Feed what?"

"Better question might be feed on what?" Jack corrects nervously.

 **The Doctor frowns in confusion asking they have to what. The Ood repeat themselves. Rose states she thinks they mean them and the pair back away. They keep saying they must feed. More Ood enter from other doors. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while Rose picks up a chair.**

"Well isn't this just a fantastic start." Donna notes dryly.

"At this point the chair is probably more use than the sonic." Jack looks at Ten with a raised eyebrow. Ten shrugs.

"Didn't need either."

 **The lead Ood taps the globe and adds 'you, if you are hungry'. The Doctor lowers the sonic slightly and looks confused again. The Ood apologises saying electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems and asks if they would like some refreshments. Rose puts the chair down.**

"I think that interfered with more than just speech systems." Jack frowns. "His demeanor is completely different now."

 **The Doctor simply gapes open mouthed until a door opens and humans enter.**

"Never seen you so speechless." Rose giggles.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Donna advises with a laugh.

"Oi!" Ten complains.

 **The first man is completely surprised to see them. The Ood make way for the newcomers. The lead man uses a wrist-comm. He tells the captain they have real living people there.**

"What other kind of people was he expecting?" Martha asks.

"Might not have been expecting visitors." Mickey offers.

"No, he's putting way too much emphasis on them being human." Sarah-Jane notes.

 **Through the comm the Captain tells him not to be stupid, that's impossible. The man replies he suggests telling them that. Rose interrupts to say that as a base they must have visitors. The man is more taken aback, asking if they don't know where they are. The Doctor smiles, saying it's more fun that way.**

"Not always." Ten corrects himself.

 **A woman's voice makes a broadcast, telling everyone to buckle down as they have an incoming. Jefferson opens a door, ushering them through quickly.**

Ten tries to hide his wince knowing his poor ship was about to have quite the fall.

 **Conduits go bang overhead. The whole place shakes as Jefferson keeps ushering them on. Steps down into another room full of people working at control panels. Everyone looks up and stares in surprise. The man, obviously the Captain, tells Jefferson he actually meant it. Rose introduces them and another man says the oxygen must be offline and they must be hallucinating.**

"It's definitely not good they are this assured no humans could be visiting." Nine twitches nervously, pulling Rose closer to him.

 **The captain reminds them they are in the middle of an alert before telling the two travellers to hold on tight. Rose asks to what and he tells them just anything but to hold on tight. He then asks the Ood if they are fixed to which is replies his kindness is much appreciated.**

"What kindness?" Donna bursts out. "He hasn't done anything for them."

 **The Doctor asks what the planet is called and a woman tells him not to be stupid. The planet doesn't have a name before asking if they really don't know. The Captain calls out impact and the whole place shakes for a few seconds. The Doctor stands up saying that wasn't so bad.**

"Not a good idea I'm guessing. They wouldn't be that worked up over something so small." Jack sniggers. Ten huffs.

"This episode might actually be good for your ego." Mickey smirks happily.

"I don't have an ego." Ten protests weakly.

"Sure you don't, Spaceman." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **And again, much worse. Consoles burst into flames. Once it's over the Captain calls out everyone's names to check they are ok. When he doesn't ask Rose and the Doctor, the Doctor calls out they are fine, not to worry about them. The Captain states that the surface caved in. He looks at a schematic and then directs Toby to go and look at the rocket link. He protests that isn't his department but the Captain orders him to go.**

"He seems a bit grumpy." Rose notes, looking at the frozen picture of Toby.

"Well it can't be much fun there at the moment." Ten mutters quietly. "Not sure I blame him."

 **Toby leaves. Rose comments that it is one hell of a storm outside. Scooti remarks you need an atmosphere for a hurricane.**

"How can they not have an atmosphere but be making all that noise outside?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Won't be anything good." Nine sighs.

 **Rose asks what is shaking the roof then and Ida realises they aren't joking. She introduces the crew and calls the base home. Then she pulls a lever. Zach tells them to brace themselves as the sight can send some people mad. The shutters overhead pull back to reveal a white hot, angry, disc with a black centre and black dots falling into it.**

"That's...that's...what the hell?" Nine struggles to form coherent sentences. Jack doesn't look much better.

"How is that even possible?" Jack asks Ten.

"Ancient, ancient power." Ten tells him gravely.

I can't believe you actually saw a real black hole." Martha looks at Rose in awe.

"I haven't yet but that really is amazin'." Rose smiles.

"Dangerous is what it is." Nine tells her sharply.

 **Rose states it is a black hole. The Doctor says that's impossible. Zach reminds them he did warn them. The Doctor insists they can't be standing under a black hole. Ida points out they are, he can see it for himself that they are in orbit.**

"I'm not sure the word impossible actually means anything at all." Ten mutters. "Every time I think it, something proves to me nothing is impossible."

 **Ida tells him the lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in and then asks them to discuss. Rose mutters to the Doctor that this is bad. He agrees that bad doesn't even cover it. He explains what a black star is and Rose notes they should be pulled right in. The Doctor bluntly states they should be dead.**

"Well aren't you a killjoy. Be glad you aren't dead." Donna shakes her head.

"Of course I was glad not to be dead. However, as it should be impossible, I needed to know how it was being made possible." Ten shrugs.

"What are they even doing there?" Sarah-Jane asks. "I don't imagine it's for a jolly holiday."

"Well something has to be generating enough power to keep that planet from falling into a black hole. I imagine they want to find the power source and use it themselves." Nine rolls his eyes. "You humans, always sticking your nose into business that doesn't concern you."

 **Rose asks what is making that noise then. Ida tells her it is stars breaking up and solar systems being ripped apart before being sucked into the black hole. Rose remarks it's a bit worse than a storm then.**

Everybody burst out into surprised laughter.

"Bit of an understatement there Rosie." Jack chortles.

 **Ida agrees just a bit. Toby enters a corridor with door 28 at the end, with scrolls tucked under his arm. A voice calls out his name and the lights flicker. Toby looks around assuming someone is pranking him.**

"This lot don't seem the type to be playing jokes on each other." Rose frowns,

"Besides, everyone else is back with you two in the control room." Martha adds.

 **When he hears nothing afterwards he returns to the group and tells Zach the rocket link is fine. Zach calls up a hologram over the central console. He tells them the official name of the black hole. Ida then tells them the planet is called Krop Tor and what that name means. Rose smiles a bit saying she likes that name.**

"Seem fitting." Mickey agrees.

 **The Doctor asks how they got there and Zach tells him about the gravity funnel.**

"Whatever is stopping that planet falling into the black hole must want people to reach it." Nine looks astonished and horrified. "Either that or whoever originally found the power source used it to ensure they had a way out but they can't have made it out or everyone would know about it."

 **Rose looks impressed they flew down the tunnel. Zach admits the ship should have been torn apart and they did lose their captain. Ida assures him he is doing a good job. Danny points out that if the funnel closes they have no way out.**

"Well isn't that comforting." Donna remarks sarcastically.

 **Scooti puts in they had fun speculating about that. Danny sarcastically tells her that's the word he'd use. The Doctor then points out how much power would be required to do that. He asks if he can borrow a calculator.**

"If even you need a calculator then I don't even want to know how high those numbers must be." Rose shudders theatrically.

"I'm sure I could do it in my head, just a bit quicker with a calculator." Nine assures her smugly

 **An Ood gives Rose a plastic cup, telling her it is her refreshment. As it is about to leave Rose asks the Ood what it's name is. It tells her they have no titles. She moves over to ask Danny what they are. He is surprised, saying everyone has one.**

"Not anymore." Donna state triumphantly.

"Good for you." Rose grins at her.

"I had some part in it too." Ten protests.

"I'm sure you did. You took Donna there didn't you?" Rose smirks at him and he pouts in return.

"I do more than just drive Donna around you know." He tells her.

"If it makes you feel better,Spaceman." Donna grins widely at him.

 **Rose says she doesn't have one and asks what they are. Danny tells her they are the Ood. He continues they are a basic slave race. Rose tries the drink and doesn't look impressed before asking if they have slaves. Scooti tells her not to start, calling Rose Friends of the Ood.**

"Nothing wrong with that." Rose scowls at the screen.

"Definitely not." Ten agrees quickly. "If I hadn't been so distracted I'd have been right behind you on that. I regretted it later."

 **Rose agrees that maybe she is. Asking why humans need slaves. Danny simply says the Ood offer themselves, without orders they pine and die. An Ood comes over and Rose asks it if it likes being ordered about. The Ood replies it is all they crave. Rose asks why and it states they have nothing else in life. Rose frowns, saying she used to think like that a long time ago.**

Nine squeezes Rose gently, kissing the top of her head. "You'd have been fantastic, no matter what you did." He tells her quietly.

"Not on Earth." She shrugs slightly.

"Those stupid apes don't know brilliance when it's right in front of them." Nine snorts derisively.

"Good job you do then." Rose smiles a little.

"Course I do." He agrees, puffing out his chest with a goofy grin on his face. She laughs and settles her head back on his chest.

 **The Doctor has worked out the amount of power required.**

"That's not possible." Nine frowns. "Nothing can produce that much power."

"Well apparently it is possible. It's happening, already happened to you." Donna gestures at Ten.

"Guess he was right about nothing being impossible." Jack mutters, watching the screen with wide eyes.

 **Rose comments that is a lot of sixes. The Doctor adds it's impossible. Zack remarks it took them two years to work that out and the Doctor just says he is very good.**

"Watch that head of yours Spaceman." Donna rolls her eyes. "It's inflating again."

 **Ida points out that is why they are there. That power source is ten miles below them and they are drilling to find it. Zach adds it gives off readings over ninety stats on the Blazon scale. Jefferson says they can use it to fuel the Empire. The Doctor takes off his glasses as he says or they could use it to start a war.**

"Sounds more like humans." Nine grumbles.

 **Toby says it is buried beneath them, waiting in the darkness. Rose asks if his job is chief dramatist.**

Everyone laughs again.

"You go Rosie." Jack snickers.

 **The Doctor grins at her as Toby continues that whatever is down there isn't natural. The planet once supported life eons ago. The Doctor asks if he wrote the lettering on the wall earlier and Toby agrees he did, having copied it from fragments they found by drilling. He adds he can't translate it. The Doctor states he can't either, which is saying something.**

They all snigger harder.

"Still not good the TARDIS can't translate." Nine mutters.

"Buzzkill." Mickey laughs.

"Realist." Nine shoots back.

 **Toby adds that there was some form of civilisation that buried something that is now calling out to them. The Doctor smiles as he states they came. Ida agrees, how could they not. The Doctor seems very pleased by this and hugs Zach.**

"Wow. That's a bit of a different reaction to 'stupid apes sticking their noses in things that aren't their business'." Rose laughs. She laughs even harder when she catches Nine muttering something about regeneration and brain damage. Ten obviously heard as well because he looked over at his younger counterpart, rather offended.

"Oi! I did not damage my brain thank you very much."

 **He calls humans amazing. He then tells them they are completely mad and should pack their bags now. Ida remarks that he can talk before asking how they got there. The Doctor says he has this ship and Rose offers to show them. Zach asks if they mean storage six. The Doctor nods saying it was a bit of a cupboard before looking horrified and saying Zach mentioned storage five to eight.**

"Oh crap!" Everyone realises at the same time what that means.

"But it can't be gone. He had the TARDIS when he found me and Donna." Martha points out. Nine relaxes slightly at this reminder but his grip on Rose is rather tighter than usual, not that she minds.

 **The Doctor runs out. Rose goes with him into the corridor, asking what is wrong. The Doctor desperately opens doors until he gets to one that won't open. The computer says door 16 is out of commission. The Doctor states it can't be, frantically pressing the button to open the door. Rose asks again what's wrong, pointing out the TARDIS is in there. The Doctor stands back and mutters the TARDIS is gone. He reminds her about the earthquake and that section collapsed. Rose points out it has to be out there somewhere. Rose looks through the porthole in the bulkhead door. The Doctor tells her to look down. Everything just drops off into nothingness.**

"They are drilling to the bottom. Can't you go down and fetch it once they get to the bottom?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Depends where they are drilling. Might be a completely different section." Jack reminds her.

"Well, he must get it back somehow. Might as well watch and find out." Donna points out reasonably. Both Doctors still look rather morose despite knowing the TARDIS would be fine.

 **They go back to the control room and the Doctor tried to persuade Zach to divert the drilling which he won't. The Doctor points out his ship is all he has. Literally the only thing.**

"Oi! What am I?" Rose asks mock indignantly.

"The only thing I have left of home." Ten corrects gently and her face softens in sympathy.

 **Zach tells him they only have the resources to drill one shaft. He states all he can do is offer them a ride back. Ida awkwardly tells them she will add them to the duty roster, they need someone in laundry.**

"Oh fantastic." Rose mutters sarcastically.

 **The Doctor and Rose are left alone, except for an Ood. He softly states he trapped her here. Rose shakes her head telling him not to worry about her.**

"Besides, we could have left. Neither of us wanted to, not like you forced me to stay. You couldn't have known." Rose assures him.

 **The room shakes again and Rose says she has changed her mind. They are on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole with no way out so he can start worrying about her. She tries for a half laugh and he just pulls her into a hug.**

"Not like I'd ever stop worrying about you anyway." Nine tells her.

"I know." Rose smiles softly. "But worrying is different from feeling guilty. One is ok, the other is not."

 **Jefferson wanders among the Ood as they work. Scooti is at work on the planet's surface. Scooti says she is finished and coming back inside. Danny checks off the Ood as they walk past him. Toby is examining a fragment of a scrolls beneath a magnifying glass. The music stops unexpectedly. The same voice from earlier calls his name again. He assumes it is Danny. When he goes into the corridor to check nobody is there. He tells Danny to stop it.**

"We just saw Danny checking off the Ood." Martha points out.

"Everybody else is doing their jobs too. Although I'm still not sure what happened to the two people who first came to see us with Jefferson." Rose frowns. "Haven't seen them since and they were never introduced. It's like they just vanished."

 **The Doctor is examining the alien script. On the comm, Zach tells Danny to go and check the temperature in Ood habitation. Rose goes to get something to eat. Scooti tells to help herself but not to have the green or blue. Rose takes her tray to the serving window and points at something. A mixture that looks like blue beans is dumped on her tray.**

"That looks disgusting." Donna wrinkles her nose.

"Scooti just warned you not to have the blue stuff." Nine rolls his eyes.

"Least I didn't go for green and blue." Rose smirks.

 **The Ood asks if she would like sauce and Rose agrees to try it.**

"Rather you than me." Mickey shudders.

 **Rose comments she used to be a dinner lady. She comments on the Ood gender.**

"It's rather hard to tell. Never actually worked it out." Ten frowns.

 **She then asks if the Ood get paid. It replies that the Beast and his army will rise from the pit to make war against God.**

"What?" Jack looks confused. "Looks like those electromagnetics are interfering with speech systems again."

 **Rose looks surprised and asks what it said. The Ood taps its ball again and says it hopes she enjoys her meal. She doesn't look convinced but takes her tray over to the Doctor. In the control room Zach is working alone. He turns away from the console, and the hologram in the middle briefly turns into an image of a roaring horned beast. When he looks back, it disappears.**

"What the hell!" Rose exclaims.

"Something bloody weird is going on. How do you two get into these messes?" Jack groans.

"No idea." Nine looks both concerned and baffled.

 **In a corridor, Danny is trying to open a door. The computer tells him to close door 3. He tells it he has. The computer says he is awake. Danny looks taken aback before asking what it said. The computer repeats to close door 3.**

"Whatever is down there is alive." Nine realises. "It can interfere with the Ood because they are a bit telepathic and it can get into the computer system."

"How is this situation still getting worse?" Jack asks in frustration.

 **In Toby's room the voice calls his name. As he is about to turn it tells him not to. Toby realises it is not Dan doing this and makes to turn around. The voice tells him again not to. He asks who it is and it replies it has so many names. It states that if he looks, Toby will die. When he asks who it is, the voice tells him it is right behind him.**

"How the heck is he supposed to not look when you say that." Martha winces.

"This is creepy." Mickey mutters.

 **The voice continues that one look and Toby will die but it is reaching out for him. Don't turn around but it can touch him. Toby turns. There is no one there.**

"Jeez that was a bit intense." Rose mutters.

 **He puts down the pieces of pot he was looking at and rips of his latex gloves. The alien symbols are on the palms of his hands. He picks up a mirror and they are on his face, too. He falls to the floor.**

"What the heck? Is it possessing him?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Possession doesn't usually draw on people." Nine comments.

 **In Habitation 3 the lights flicker. Ida asks Zach if they have a problem. Zach replies no more than usual but they have Scarlet System burning up and suggests it might be worth a look. Ida opens the shutters. It is a beautiful sight.**

"It's so beautiful. I see why it's called the Scarlet system." Rose smiles sadly.

 **Se goes to close the shutters but the Doctor asks her to leave it open, promising he won't go mad.**

"Well, seeing as you are already there…" Donna smirks.

"Oi! I am perfectly sane thank you." Ten huffs indignantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Nine eyes his future self warily.

"Even you agree with me." Donna laughs at Ten.

 **Ida asks how he would know. He grins and she gives Jefferson and Scooti jobs to do, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone. Rose tells him she's seen films where black holes are gateways to another universe.**

"Don't need gateways as such." Nine tells her. "Definitely not black holes."

 **The Doctor tells her that that one just eats. Rose comments she is a long way from home. The Doctor looks at her for a second before pointing out how to get to Earth from where they are. Rose checks her phone and sees no signal which she comments is a first. Then she asks if he could build another TARDIS.**

"They aren't built." Ten tells her.

 **The Doctor tells her they were grown and with his planet gone they are kind of stuck. Rose points out the others have offered them a lift. The Doctor asks then what. She says she doesn't know they'd have to settle down and live life like the rest of the universe. The Doctor looks unimpressed as he realises he would have to settle down and get a house with doors and carpets.**

"Urgh." Nine cringes. "Now that is a properly terrifying thought."

"For you or the poor neighbours you ended up next to?" Donna asks with a half laugh.

"Neighbours! Even worse. Nosy people always sticking their nose into your business." Nine groans.

 **Rose laughs at the idea of him living in a house and teases he would have to get a mortgage. He flatly replies no and she replies he would. The Doctor states he is dying, it is all over. Rose adds she would have to get one too. Then offers the idea they could share and the atmosphere gets awkward and they both look away.**

"Of course we'd share. I'm not doing domestic if you're not with me." Ten tells her firmly. "Besides if we ever got stuck somewhere in the same place I'd never let you be off living somewhere other than with me unless you specifically wanted to."

"Course I'd want to share with you." Rose looks at him as if he were stupid.

 **After a moment the Doctor says he promised Jackie he would always bring her home. Rose points out everyone leaves home eventually. He replies that they don't end up stuck there. She states that being stuck with him isn't so bad. He looks at her and asks if she means that. She firmly states yes.**

"If you thought anything else then you're dafter than I imagined." Rose tells him.

"You'd never go home again. Never see your mother to say goodbye." Nine points out.

"Alright, I didn't say it was ideal but I made my choice the second I stepped foot in the TARDIS. Then again after the Slitheen in Downing Street. You're not getting rid of me that easy Doctor."

"I wouldn't want to." Both Doctors tell her firmly.

 **Rose's phone rings.**

"I thought you just said you don't have any signal?" Jack asks cautiously.

"I did." Rose agrees.

 **She answers it and the same voice Toby heard says he is awake.**

"I suppose if the computer system was affected it makes sense Rose's phone would be too." Sarah-Jane points out calmly. Jack and Nine both nod.

 **Toby wakes up and his eyes are red. The Doctor and Rose enter Ood habitation and greet Danny. He asks how they are settling in. The Doctor disregards this, saying straight to business, asking how the Ood communicate. Danny tells him they are empaths with a low level telepathic field connecting them. He adds that they are almost like cattle.**

"I'm gonna smack him." Rose and Donna say at the same time. Both of them blink in surprise and then grin at each other.

 **The Ood are sitting on benches down below Danny's catwalk. The Doctor asks if the field can pick up messages. Rose tells him about the Ood that served her dinner and on her phone. Danny dismissively tells her they have star systems buring up around them, there are all sorts of stray transmissions.**

"Not that Rose's phone would pick up." Nine frowns.

"Why?" Martha asks.

"Because of all the travelling we do there are stray transmissions everywhere. When I upgraded the phone I made it so only people who are actually phoning that phone should be able to get through." Ten explains.

 **Danny tells them they monitor the telepathic field to see if there is something wrong as they are so stupid they wouldn't tell them when they are ill.**

Rose and Donna both scowl heavily.

 **The Doctor looks at a screen that monitors the telepathic field. It reads basic 5. As Danny explains they only register basic 5 the reading starts going up until it reaches basic 30. The Ood all lift their heads as the Doctor points out the new reading to Danny. As he goes to look, Rose calls to the Doctor. She then asks what basic 30 means. Danny tells her it means they are shouting or screaming inside their heads. The Doctor adds that it could be someone shouting at them.**

"Well that's so comforting." Jack laughs.

"We've already established this thing is powerful but telepathic also...that's just wonderful." Rose sighs.

 **Danny asks what the Ood said to Rose and she tells him it was something about the Beast in the pit. He then asks what her communicator said and she replies it said he is awake. The Ood then say 'and you will worship him'.**

"That could be a problem if it can control all the Ood." Nine frowns anxiously. He already suspects not everybody is getting out of this alive.

 **The Doctor straightens against the railing and calls out 'he is awake'. The Ood reply again 'and you will worship him'. The Doctor asks worship who but the Ood don't reply this time. He asks again who is talking to them. Still no reply. In Toby's room, Scooti comes in saying she has his expenditure but the room is empty. Outside the computer opens and closes door 41 and Scooti realises that is the airlock.**

"Why would someone be going outside?" Mickey asks.

"Might be letting something in." Jack points out.

 **Scooti goes out into the corridor and asks the computer if it opened and closed door 41. It confirms it did. She states that is the airlock and asks why it would open the airlock as it is the night shift and nobody is allowed out. She asks if someone has gone out. The computer confirms this but it cannot confirm who.**

"Oh very helpful." Donna mutters.

 **Scooti tries asking who's suit has been logged out but the computer says none of them have.**

"Nobody could survive out in no atmosphere without a suit." Jack frowns.

 **She tries to communicate to Zach there is a problem with the door but only gets static. She asks the computer to trace the fault but it states there is no fault. Getting frustrated she demands to know who went through the door. It replies he is awake.**

"Is there no window she can just look through to see if someone is outside?" Sarah-Jane asks.

 **She asks what that is supposed to mean and the computer continues that he bathes in the black sun. Scooti looks out of a window by door 41. Toby is standing with his back to her, then turns, very much alive and smiling, and covered in symbols.**

"Holy hell." Jack exclaims. "I'm guessing the real Toby is dead then. That's beyond possession. Normal possession can't make a human survive that kind of environment."

 **Toby beckons to her and her hand stretches out. She shakes her self out of it screaming at him to stop. Toby clenches his fist, and the glass in the window begins to crack. She runs down the corridor yelling for the computer to open door 40. It refuses to open and the glass breaks. She screams.**

Everyone looks down sadly.

 **The base shakes. The computer reports an emergency hull breach and Danny asks which section. In the control room Zach tells everyone to evacuate eleven to thirteen as the base is open. The Doctor, Rose and Danny all run into habitation 3. Zach states he can't contain the oxygen field. The crew are converging from different directions. Jefferson pulls Toby in last, his face normal again, and shuts the door. The shaking stops.**

"He looks normal again." Rose points out.

"Probably just to blend in. His body should be dead and whatever possessed him is keeping him alive." Jack tells her. "But if everyone saw him with those marks on his face they would realise something was wrong."

 **The computer announces the breach is sealed and the Doctor asks if everyone is alright and what happened. Jefferson tells him it was a hull breach and the Doctor points out it wasn't an earthquake that caused it. Zach asks if everyone is alright and Jefferson reports they have everyone except Scooti, before asking her to report in. After a few moments of no response, Zach tells them he has picked up her biochip, saying she is in habitation 3.**

"We were just there, we would have seen her if that was true." Rose points out quietly.

 **Zach tells them to go and check as she might be unconscious. Toby looks down at his hands which are normal again. Jefferson says they could all do with a drink and leads the group towards habitation 3. The Doctor crouches by Toby and asks what happened. He states he can't remember. Rose helps him up and suggests he goes and has some Protein one.**

"You got used to that quick." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"It's amazing what you'll eat when there's no other choice." Rose laughs. "But after eating blue beans I think you owe me some chips." She grins at Ten.

"Your wish is my demand." He smiles back.

 **The Doctor accuses her of going native. Rose tells him not to knock it. They all reach habitation 3 but no sign of Scooti. Jefferson tells Zach this who replies that her biochip says she is there. Everyone starts talking at once until the Doctor looks up and says he has found her. They follow his gaze and Scooti is outside, drifting towards the black hole. Jefferson quietly reports her death to Zach while Ida mourns that she was only twenty.**

"That poor girl." Sarah-Jane sighs sadly.

 **Ida closes the shutters. Jefferson quotes Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay. Then the base falls silent. Rose asks what it is and the Doctor tells her it's the drill. Ida confirms it has stopped drilling, they have made it. At the drilling centre Ida is in a spacesuit and calling out instructions. The Doctor appears, also in a suit, and tells Zach he volunteers to go with Ida.**

"I'd better be going with you!" Rose exclaims. Ten looks at her and she knows immediately that she isn't.

"With everything that's going on, those strange messages, the Ood acting out and Scooti being dead, you want to separate?" Jack asks him, half furious and half shocked.

"Of course I don't want to." Ten snaps back. "A hundred thousand things could have gone wrong and I'd never have forgiven myself but I had to go. It was the only way to find the TARDIS and therefore the only way to get Rose away safely." Jack subsides a little at that.

"Why couldn't she have gone with you?" Mickey asks.

"Only two suits and Ida wasn't going to be missing out. Nor would Zach send two strangers and none of his crew on the mission they've been working on for years." Ten points out.

 **Zach claims this is breaking every single protocol, especially as he has no idea who the Doctor is. The Doctor points out that despite that, Zach trusts him and he can't let Ida go down alone. Zach states he should be going down and the Doctor point out the Captain doesn't lead, he stays up top and in charge. Zach mutters he isn't much good but calls for everyone to get into position.**

"Not like he had anyone else to send." Martha sighs.

"Always better with two." Rose agrees half heartedly. Ten takes her hand and twines their fingers. He wasn't sure what had gone on after they lost communication. Rose had never told him in much detail, they had both wanted to forget and rejoice in being alive.

 **Rose goes over to the Doctor who comments it has been ages since he wore a suit like that. Rose tells him she wants that spacesuit back in one piece. The Doctor agrees and then puts on his helmet. Rose then comments on how people back home think space travel is all about whizzing around and teleports when it is actually tough.**

"Reality never meets up to the imagination." Mickey tells her.

"You're right. It's far better than I could ever have imagined. It's beautiful and wonderful and fantastic. But it's also hard and tough and horrible in some parts. You just gotta take the good with the bad and try to enjoy it all." Rose smiles. "Even while running for your life." She adds with a grin.

"Especially the running part." Nine agrees, smirking at her.

 **The Doctor says he will see her later. Rose laughs and says not if she sees him first. In Ood habitation, Danny tells them all to stay there, no command can override his. They are to obey him only.**

"They weren't deliberately disobeying earlier so that won't work. Good try though." Jack nods in approval.

 **The Ood are sitting, quietly. Zach goes back to the control room and says the capsule is active. He begins counting down from 10. The Doctor and Ida go into the capsule. Jefferson closes the door. Once Zach reaches one the capsule is lowered on its cable. Toby keeps checking his palms. Rose checks their progress on the screen whilst clutching the microphone.**

"I get the feeling nobody else is going to be getting near that microphone." Jack laughed.

"I should think not." Rose sniggered. "Besides, nobody else would want to listen to him babble."

"Too true." Donna agreed.

 **Zach tells them they have gone beyond the oxygen field. Ida and the Doctor turn on their life support. Rose tells them not to forget to breath as breathing is good.**

They all snicker except Rose who flushes slightly. Nine chuckles and kisses her hair.

 **Zach tells Rose to stay off the comm. Rose tells him there is no chance.**

"Didn't think there would be somehow." Mickey rolls his eyes fondly.

 **The capsule shudders even more than usual then suddenly drops. The Ood all stand up and turn to look up at Danny and a guard.**

"Ut oh." Nine muttered.

 **Rose calls into the comm, asking if the Doctor is alright. In the control room the screen says capsule has reached Point Zero. Zach asks Ida to report. The Doctor replies they have made it and are getting out of the capsule. Rose asks what it is like down there but the Doctor replies it's hard to tell.**

"Can create loads of power but not light." Donna laughs.

 **Ida throws up a gravity globe that illuminates the cavern.**

"Wow." Nine and Jack both whistle appreciatively.

"Looks like you found that civilisation Toby was talking about." Martha notes in awe.

"Wonder what happened to them?" Sarah-Jane asks.

 **Ida comments that it is beautiful and the Doctor tells Rose they found Toby's civilisation. The walls of the cavern are carved into pillars and statues. Rose calls to Toby that it sounds like he has plenty of work. He mutters good but it paying more attention to his hands.**

"He seems normal there. No need to act with nobody really paying attention to him." Rose frowns.

"Maybe whatever was possessing him has let him have some control back. It's possible it created an air pocket outside. It's powerful enough to keep a whole planet from falling into a black hole." Jack suggests with a shrug. "But it's probably still inside him."

"Well isn't that cheerful." Rose mutters.

"Just realistic." Nine tells her.

 **Zach tells them to focus on the mission. He asks Ida about the power source and she reports that they are close. She asks if they are getting pictures but he tells her there is too much interference. Ida states they have come this far there is no turning back.**

"Those are some killer last words." Donna winces.

 **The Doctor asks if she had to say that, complaining it's almost as bad as 'what can possibly go wrong'.**

"Yeah, that's just asking for trouble and you definitely don't need to do that." Martha agrees.

 **Ida asks if he is finished and he agrees. Danny tells Zach the Ood are staring at him despite him telling them not to. Zach tells him he is a big boy and can take being stared at.**

"I'm not sure that's the point. If they are supposed to take orders they should have stopped staring. They aren't under control anymore, something is controlling them." Jack points out.

"Well we know that." Nine shrugs. "They don't. Or haven't thought of it yet."

 **Danny adds that the telepathic field is at basic 100.**

"Well that's definitely not good. Given that they run at basic 5 and basic 30 is screaming, I'm going to assume that something that high should be brain dead." Nine frowns.

"So that's the second time someone should be dead but they aren't because they are being controlled by this thing. That's incredible amounts of power considering what it is sustaining at the same time." Jack adds.

"Well, you see something new everyday." Rose tries to sound enthusiastic but she is wondering how many more Scooti's there will be before they get away safely.

 **Zach states that's impossible. Rose asks what basic 100 means and Danny replies that they should be dead. Jefferson tells her it means brain death. Zach asks if they are actually moving and Danny tells him they aren't. Zach tells Jefferson to guard the Ood and Rose protests he can't fire a gun in there. He tells her the bullets only impact on organics.**

"Doesn't mean you won't hit somebody by accident in such a confined space." Mickey notes anxiously. Making it out alive doesn't mean Rose wasn't injured.

 **The Doctor asks over the comm if everything is alright. Rose, Zach and Danny all reply that everything is fine.**

"That was the most unconvincing thing I've heard for a while." Ten laughs.

"Don't need you worrying about me while there's nothing you can do about it." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor and Ida have gone between a pair of massive pillars into an area with a lot of rubble and a big round decorated door in the floor. The Doctor reports that they have found something metal that seems to be some sort of seal. He has a feeling the word is trapdoor.**

"That is one hell of a big trapdoor." Donna remarks.

"Fits right in with the rest of the place then." Sarah-Jane tells her.

 **He adds that he has never met a trapdoor he likes. Ida notices the edge is covered in the symbols nobody can translate. Zach asks if they think it opens and the Doctor comments that that is what trapdoors tend to do. Ida adds that trapdoor doesn't do it justice as it is about thirty feet in diameter. Zach asks if there is anyway of opening it and she replies there doesn't seem to be a mechanism.**

"The writing is probably the instructions." Rose points out.

"Or a warning not to open it." Nine puts in.

"Which means you'll find a way to open it then." Rose laughs.

 **The Doctor guesses the writing would tell them what to do. Zach asks Toby if he made any headway translating the letters. Rose asks Toby if he made any sense out of it and he agrees he knows what it says.**

"Oh dear. Whatever it is, is back." Donna sighs.

 **Rose urges him to tell them what it means. Jefferson asks when he worked that out and Rose tells him it doesn't matter, Toby should just tell them.**

"I think Jefferson has a point Rose." Jack tells her.

"I see that now." She nods, annoyed she dismissed something so obvious.

 **Toby is covered in the symbols again. He states they are the words of the Beast and he has woken. He will rise. Jefferson moves forward and points his gun at Toby telling him to stand down. The Doctor frantically calls into the comm, asking what is happening. In the control room Zach is doing the same thing. Jefferson tells Toby to stand down and be confined while Rose mutters into the comm that Toby has come out with the symbols all over his face.**

"Well this is just fantastic." Nine groans.

 **Toby asks Jefferson if his wife ever forgave him. He tries to say he has no idea what Toby is on about but Toby insists she never did.**

"Basic mind reading." Nine mutters.

"Just enough to see surface fears and use them." Jack nods.

 **Jefferson repeats for him to stand down and Toby asks or what. He states that he is authorised to shoot but Toby asks how many he can kill. Toby opens his mouth. The symbols leave him and float over to the Ood, who jerk to attention. Toby collapses.**

"I thought they were already possessed?" Mickey frowns.

"It may have just been shouting into their minds. Now it is truly controlling them." Nine tells him.

 **In Ood habitation they say in unison that they are the Legion of the Beast. Below, the Doctor calls for Rose to tell him what is going on before telling Ida he is going back up.**

"Good plan." Sarah-Jane agrees.

"I get the feeling it isn't going to be that easy." Martha sighs. "It never is."

"Too true." Ten mutters bitterly.

 **Zach frantically yells for people to report. The Ood continue talking about the Legion while Jefferson tells Zach they have contamination of the livestock.**

"They are not livestock!" Rose burst out angrily.

 **Rose talks into the comm telling the Doctor the Ood are possessed and Jefferson adds they won't listen. In Ood habitation they start walking towards the stairs saying that he has many names such as Abaddon, Satan or Lucifer.**

"Those are all names for the Devil." Sarah-Jane notes, eyes widening in surprise.

 **One Ood walks up the steps to the catwalk. It releases its globe, which flies to the guard's forehead and electrocutes him. Danny looks on on horror and then runs.**

"Oh my god!" Rose gasps, her hand not holding Ten's flies up to cover her mouth in horror.

 **They all say that the words shall set him free. Jefferson tells everyone to back up to the door as the Ood advance. They keep talking while the group moves back to the door. Rose puts the comm down before going with the others. Jefferson makes sure to stay between everyone and the Ood. Below, the centre of the trapdoor sinks. The ground shakes. Ida calls to the Doctor that it is opening.**

"Still never met a trapdoor I like." Nine mutters.

 **Zach calls that the whole planet is moving. The overhead shutters open. The Doctor runs back to Ida as the whole trapdoor opens its segments. Jefferson keeps yelling for them to get the door open and the trapdoor reveals a deep shaft.**

"You still haven't reached the bottom yet then?" Jack asks in surprise.

 **Zach realises the gravity field is going and they are going to fall into the black hole. The Ood keep talking saying that it has been imprisioned for eternity but no more. In the drilling area the computer says the door is sealed. Rose yells at it to come on but it repeats the door is sealed. Below a voice comes from the trapdoor saying the Pit is open and it is free before a loud laugh echoes from below and the screen goes black.**

"Dammit! I hate these two part ones." Rose groans. Ten is inclined to agree as he realises it is looking more and more likely his separation from Rose is likely to also be in two parts, drawing out the inevitable for as long as possible. As that thought occurs to him, he suddenly hates this plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: The Satan Pit

Donna pushes the remote and the picture comes back on.

 **Jefferson yells to open fire on the Ood. In the control room Zach announces they are stabilising and they still have orbit. Rose runs back to the comm. She calls for the Doctor. A door starts opening and Jefferson aims his gun but it's Danny. He explains about the Ood and that all fifty of them were coming. Jefferson yells at him to get out of the way and reopens the door. The lead Ood kills the guard next to Jefferson before he opens fire.**

"Oh my god." Rose gasps. "It's probably safer where you are Doctor."

"Yes." He agrees, looking rather unhappy about that fact.

 **Zach leaves the control room but Ood are marching towards him so he goes back in and seals the door. Jefferson has shut the door again and seals both entrances to the drilling area.**

"You guys need to get out of there not lock yourselves in." Jack protests.

"The Ood outnumber them by a lot. Until they have a plan of where to go better to lock the doors." Donna reminds him.

 **Zach asks Jefferson what's going on and he reports back he has very little ammo left before asking about Zach. The Captain opens a cupboard to find a bolt gun with only one bolt in it. Jefferson suggests strategy Nine. Zach agrees and says they need everyone together. He asks Rose if she has heard from the Doctor but she says she hasn't. The Doctor interrupts to say he's still here. Rose tells him he could have said, calling him stupid and then the Doctor just gets feedback from his earpiece.**

"I'm going to kill you one day." Rose glares at Ten.

"Hey, we'd only just got communication back. I wouldn't keep you worrying if I could help it." He tells her. Suddenly he grins a little. "And...Ouch! By the way. That feedback hurt my poor sensitive ears."

"You poor, tortured soul." She states dryly.

"Indeed." He agrees with a smirk.

 **The Doctor reports he and Ida are ok but the seal has opened. Zach asks how deep the shaft is and he tells them it looks like it goes on forever.**

"Why do I have a horrible feeling you're going down there?" Sarah-Jane looks at Ten half amused, half exasperated.

"No idea." He tries to look innocent. Everybody snorts in derision and he pouts that nobody believes him.

 **Rose recalls the voice saying the pit is open. Zach asks if there is nothing coming out and the Doctor agrees there is no sign of the beast. Rose points out it said Satan and the Doctor tells her to keep it together.**

"Oh yeah? You telling me there is no Devil out there?" She challenges him. He sighs.

"I don't know everything that's out there but panicking isn't going to help the rest of the crew. I didn't want them panicking, wasn't so worried about you. I know you can keep your head in a crisis." He points out.

 **Rose asks if there is no such thing but the Doctor doesn't reply. Zach cuts in to tell Ida to withdraw. She protests and he states it is an order as he is initiating strategy Nine. Ida turns off the comms.**

"What the hell?" Mickey exclaims. "They need to get out of there. People had better not die because they waited for her and the Doctor to work out satisfying curiosity isn't the most important thing."

"I know it isn't." Ten grinds out in annoyance.

 **Ida asks what the Doctor things. He states that was an order and she asks what he thinks again. He looks down into the chasm saying that it said it is the temptation. Ida asks why it is still hiding. The Doctor suggests they opened the prison but not the cell.**

"And lets not open any more." Donna suggests.

 **Ida thinks they should go down.**

"No! That's a terrible idea. You have no idea how far down it is. Jumping would almost definitely kill you." Martha points out.

 **She asks if the Doctor would go. He states he would go in a second.**

"You had so better not." Rose tells him warningly.

 **In the end he says they should retreat, claiming he is getting old. He turns the comms back on and tells Rose they are coming back up.**

"Oh thank god." Rose breathes out. She sits up and leans over to give Ten a sideways hug.

"You're way beyond old, Spaceman." Donna snickers.

"Oi! I'm perfectly middle aged for a Time Lord." Nine protests.

 **Rose states that is the best news she's had all day.**

"Well then, that's definitely the right choice. Gotta make your day." Ten smirks down at her. She sticks her tongue out as a reply.

 **Jefferson points his rifle at Toby. Rose asks what he is doing and Jefferson reminds her that he was infected. She asks if he is going to start shooting his own people now and he replies that he will if necessary. Rose points out Toby's face is clean and tells him that he will have to shoot her if necessary and he stands down. He adds that he will shoot at any sign of trouble.**

"Good for you Rosie." Jack smiles.

"What if he is still infected though?" She asks worriedly.

"Then I'm sure Jefferson will shoot him later. Maybe there is a way to cure him or maybe now it is concentrating on possessing the Ood. Whatever happens, you did a good thing." Jack tells her calmly.

 **Rose asks if he is alright and he says he doesn't know. When she asks if he remembers anything he just states it was so angry. Full of rage and death, he calls it the Devil. Rose hugs him. The Doctor and Ida return to the capsule. The Doctor asks about strategy Nine and Ida tells him they open the airlocks, throwing the Ood out into the vacuum while they are safe in the airlock.**

"So mass slaughter then?" Martha frowns.

"To them they are only livestock. Slaves." Donna bites out angrily. "They wouldn't think twice about it."

 **The Doctor states they are going back to a slaughter and Ida calls it the Devil's work. They get in the capsule and Ida tells them to bring them up. Jefferson counts down. As he gets to one the power goes out. The voice calls out that this is the darkness and this is his domain. Monitors flicker with images of the Ood.**

"It's just playing on typical humans fears." Nine reassures them all.

 **Zach realises something is talking through the Ood. He then introduces himself, telling it to identify itself.**

"Torchwood?" Ten scowls. He had forgotten that little detail of these lot working for Torchwood archives. "Dammit they are everywhere."

 **The voice tells him that he knows its name. Zach asks what it wants and it states they will die planet will be their grave. The Doctor then cuts in asking which Beast it is as there are loads of religions now with different devils. It replies that it is all of them.**

"Crikey. It's almost a big headed as you Spaceman." Donna tries to joke. Mickey and Jack both laugh. Ten just sticks his nose in the air and ignores her, making her grin wider.

 **The Doctor asks if it is the truth behind the myth then. It replies that this one knows it as it knows him, calling him the killer of his own kind. The Doctor moves on quickly, asking how it ended up on the rock and it tells him the Disciples of the Light chained it before time.**

"What?" Nine looks confused.

 **The Doctor protests that no life could have existed back then and it asks if that is his religion. The Doctor pauses before saying that it is a belief.**

"This thing is good." Jack tries to inject some lightness back into the room. Diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, I need tips from it on how to wind the Doctor up." Rose joins in, smirking slightly.

"Oh no! You do enough of that by yourself, without any tips." Nine assures her.

 **The voice calls out a secret of each of them, calling Rose the valiant child who will die in battle soon. Rose nervously asks the Doctor what that means. He tells her not to listen but she asks him again what it means.**

"It was wrong Rose. You didn't die. You are so very much alive." Ten looks into her eyes so she can see his sincerity. She nods and he hugs her, pulling her into a similar position she had been with Nine earlier. Her head on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

 **The voice continues that they will die and it will live. The image of the Ood is replaced by a roaring horned beast. Danny asks what the hell was that and Toby says that thing was inside his head. Rose asks again what it meant and Danny is asking what they should do. Everyone starts rambling at the same time until the Doctor tells them to listen to him. They ignore this until he sends feedback through the comms and then everyone shuts up.**

"A good whistle always works too." Jack winks.

"That was louder." Ten smirks.

"What about your poor ears?" Martha asks.

"Well, some sacrifices have to be made." Ten grins.

 **He tells them to listen to him, as it is playing on basic fears. Danny points out that is how the devil works and the Doctor retorts or a good Psychologist. Ida asks how it knew about her father.**

"Low level mind reading." Nine shrugs. He felt empty with Rose's warmth at his side. Apparently he had grown far too used to having her there in the last couple of days. Now he missed it and she'd only moved half a foot away.

 **The Doctor tries a different track, calling them brilliant and amazing. He points out that the Beast is alone but they are not and they can use that to their advantage. The cable shears and falls into the shaft. Ida calls out that the cable snapped. The Doctor and Ida get out of the capsule and throw themselves to the ground as miles of steel cable arrives at speed.**

"Even the Devil doesn't like your gob." Donna chuckles.

"Because I was making sense. Making everybody feel better." Ten puffs out his chest proudly.

"Or it just got tired of you talking." She retorts with a wicked grin.

 **Rose calls into the comm, asking if the Doctor is alright. Zach tells her the comms are down. He still has signs of life but they have lost the capsule. He tells her they are stuck down there.**

"Well, now you have some rope to go pit jumping." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Oh fantastic." Rose mutters sarcastically.

"Better than just jumping in." Martha points out, to which she nods grudgingly.

 **The capsule is wrecked and the Doctor asks how much air they have. Ida tells him fifty five minutes. Rose states they need to bring them back but Jefferson tells her they don't have another ten miles of cable. There is banging on door 25 and Jefferson asks the Captain for a report. Zach tells him the Ood are cutting through the door bolts.**

"Well that's just brilliant." Jack sighs in exasperation. "And you guys have no way out."

 **Jefferson agrees they are doing the same there. Rose asks how long it will take and he replies about ten minutes. Another bolt is cut and he corrects eight minutes. Zach states he has a security frame which will last a bit longer. Rose starts to work on a plan saying the need to stop the Ood, get out or both.**

"I'd take both." Mickey mutters.

"Me too given the choice." Rose nods.

 **Danny says he will take both but asks how. Rose tells him that he heard the Doctor. She points out the Beast cut him off because he was making sense.**

"Boy am I glad you didn't hear that then." Rose laughs. "I'd never have heard the end of it."

"Well, now I can enjoy it." Ten smirks.

 **Rose tells them to start with the lights, saying there must be power somewhere. Zach bemoans the fact he can't do much but press buttons. She points out that is what the Doctor meant, press the right buttons. Zach seems to straight up and states he can reroute the rocket's independent supply. He then tells Jefferson to open the bypass conduits.**

"You are fantastic." Nine beams at Rose.

"You whip 'em into shape Rosie." Jack wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. Donna hits him upside the head and he pouts at her.

 **The lights come on. Rose then asks about strategy Nine and Jefferson tells her they don't have enough power. She turns her focus to a way out and tells Zach and Jefferson to work on that.**

"Captain Rose." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **When she turns to Toby he states he isn't a soldier and can't do anything.**

"You don't need to be a soldier, you need brains." Martha states firmly.

 **Rose tells him he is the archeologist, asking what he knows about the pit. He replies nothing, they can't even translate the language. Rose turns away but he calls for her to hold on. Since the thing was inside his head the letter make more sense. She tells him that anything he can translate will help. Then she goes over to Danny, saying he is in charge of the Ood is there a way of stopping them. He states he doesn't know so she drags him in front of the computer and tells him to find out.**

"Wow, you tell 'em girl." Donna whistles approvingly.

"Good job someone up there has a brain." Mickey nods his agreement. Nine bites his tongue to stop himself pointing out that he would have been utterly useless there himself. Rose shoots him a look of both amusement and appreciation so she clearly knew what he was thinking.

 **Ida starts collecting some of the cable, saying they can use the disconnected drum to abseil into the pit. When the Doctor doesn't sound quite convinced she points out they are running out of air with no way back.**

"I'm surprised she actually has to persuade you to do this." Donna looks at him in astonishment. "You just said you go down there in a second and now it's pretty much your only choice."

"Yeah, well that was when I had a definite way back to Rose." Ten mutters darkly.

 **The Doctor states firmly he will get back there as Rose is up there. Ida suggests that the key to that is finding out what's in the pit. The Doctor calls it half a good plan, as he is going down instead of Ida.**

"She's going to love that." Rose laughed a little.

 **In the drilling area everyone is working away. Danny says there are loads of viruses that could stop the Ood but they don't have any.**

"Oh, well that's dead useful." Jack rolls his eyes.

 **Rose sarcastically tells him it's very handy to sit around listing stuff they don't have. She adds they don't have a swimming pool or a Tesco's either.**

Jack offers her an air high five which she returns.

 **The screen then says affirmative and Danny excitedly says he can do it but they need to get to Ood habitation for him to transmit it. Rose says that's what they will do and asks Jefferson if he has found a way out yet. He states there is a network of maintenance tunnels but there is no air at all as they were designed for machines. Zach speaks up saying he can feed them air manually as he follows their path. Rose tells them to work out a route to Ood habitation.**

"Well, that's better. Everyone working together." Martha smiles.

"Won't the Ood be able to follow you through the tunnels?" Sarah-Jane asks, a little nervously.

"If we get out quick enough they might not realise where we have gone. Besides I hope once we leave an area Zach will take the air out of it and I think they still need to breathe." Rose tells her. She glances up at Ten to see if her guess is correct but he shrugs.

 **The ten miles of cable is now wrapped around a drum, with one end tied around the Doctor's waist. As he steps into the rim he states this doesn't feel like quite such a good idea anymore.**

"Bit late for that kind of thinking." Jack laughs.

 **He comments again on the itch to go down and Ida attributes it to when humans were primates and the urge to jump to the next branch.**

"Time Lords were never apes." Nine points out primly.

"No, that would be far to primitive." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **He states it's not the urge to jump. It is the urge to fall. He launches himself into the chasm.**

"Doctor!" Rose cries out, unable to help herself.

"I'm fine Rose. I'm right here." Ten assures her. She slaps his chest.

"You are an idiot!"

 **Ida calls his name and she throws the brake on the drum. She asks if he is ok and he confirms he is fine. He describes the inside of the pit and then Ida begins lowering him down slowly.**

"Well done Ida." Sarah-Jane lets out a sigh of relief.

 **The Ood are nearly through the door. The others have got a piece of deck plating up. Danny is still at the monitor. He tells them he is almost done. Jefferson tells him they need to go now. He grabs an orange computer chip from the machine and runs over to the others. They each drop down. Danny first, then Rose, Toby and Jefferson says he will go last.**

"Brave man." Nine nods.

 **Rose comments the tunnel stinks and then asks Danny if he is alright. He asks which way they go and Zach tells them to go straight. Jefferson shuts the entrance behind him as the Ood break through door 25.**

"That's not good." Jack winces.

 **The group crawl off on hands and knees. Rose tells Danny it's not his best angle. He protests as Toby says it could be worse. Now Rose protests.**

"Well, Toby's definitely got the best view." Nine states. "Lucky bastard."

"I wouldn't mind that view, Rosie." Jack winks.

"No!" Both Doctor say together. Jack and Rose both laugh.

 **Zach tells them to keep going until they reach seven point one. Danny announces they are there and Zach tells him he is just putting air in the next section. Danny asks him to hurry up as it's getting kind of cramped. Zach reminds him he is working on half power.**

"Quit complaining. I bet you'd rather be able to breath." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **At the back Jefferson tells him to stop complaining and Rose passes the message forwards. Danny states he heard and Rose passes the message back again. Toby complains the air is getting a bit thin. Rose points out Toby is complaining now and Jefferson assure her he heard.**

"Oh shut up you lot." Mickey shakes his head in exasperation.

 **Rose sniffs and asks if that is Danny who says defensively that he isn't exactly happy.**

"Lovely. It didn't smell bad enough before then." Rose wrinkles her nose.

 **Zach repeats he is just moving the air. He tells them to keep calm or it will feel worse. There is a loud bang followed by shuffling sounds. They all ask what that sound was and Zach tells them the Ood are in the tunnel.**

"They came in from a different section? Why?" Martha frowns.

"Maybe they thought it would be easier to cut them off." Nine shrugs.

 **Danny yells for him to open the gate. Rose asks where the Ood are and Zach replies that he can't see them as the computer doesn't register them as proper life forms.**

"Well that's just fantastic." Donna throws her arms up in annoyance, catching Jack in the side of the face.

"Ow, woman!"

"Oops. Sorry Jack." She grins sheepishly.

 **Rose asks who's idea that was and Danny again calls for the gate to open. The gate slides up behind Danny and they hurry through. Zach calls out directions as Jefferson asks if Zach can trap the Ood by cutting off air. He replies that he can't without cutting off their air too.**

"Yeah, rather you didn't do that." Rose mutters.

 **Zach calls out they are going to catch up to the group.**

"I thought he couldn't see them?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Maybe he just knows the group are moving too slowly?" Jack offers.

 **Jefferson says he will maintain a defensive position. Rose protests but he tells her that is his job. Toby urges her forwards. Jefferson braces himself on the sides of the tunnel and starts firing as Ood come around the corner. Danny announces they are at eight point two but Zach tells him he needs to aerate it. He gets more and more desperate, thumping on the gate. Rose tells him to stop it as that's not helping. Now Toby calls for Zach to get it open.**

"The poor guy is doing the best he can." Rose sighs. "Without him we'd still be back in the drilling room and all dead by now."

"I know, I'd still prefer him to be working a little faster." Nine mutters.

"He's not got full power." Martha reminds him.

"Yeah but without Jefferson they have a problem if Toby gets reinfected." Jack points out.

 **Zach calls that Jefferson needs to move as he can't open the next junction until he gets past that one. Jefferson has had to resort to his pistol, and now he is completely out of ammunition. Zach urges him on and he finally retreats. The door by Danny opens and Zach calls out more directions to the last door. Jefferson doesn't make it through the gate in time.**

"Oh no!" Rose cries as the whole room winces in sympathy. Nine suddenly reaches over and pulls Rose to him as he has vivid flashbacks of closing a different door that she didn't get through in time. Ten lets her go easily, knowing what is going on.

 **Jefferson states he was a bit slow and Zach regretfully tells him he can't reopen the door. Jefferson says quite right too. He requests the air be taken out quicker so he can die a natural death instead of by Ood. Zach does as requested and announces that John Maynard Jefferson is dead with honours. Danny states they are at the final junction and he would like his respects on record that Jefferson saved their lives.**

"Yeah he did but it's not over yet." Jack warns. "He bought you time but you still have a job to do."

"Hopefully, once we stop the Ood we can find a way to bring the Doctor back up." Rose smiles, trying for some enthusiasm. On screen she doesn't know he's just gone down the pit.

 **The door opens but an Ood is waiting for them. Rose calls for Zach to lower the door but the Ood catches it and tries to pull it up as the other back down the tunnel. Toby points out they can't go back as it is sealed off. Rose looks up, then pushes open a floor grating as the Ood struggles with the gate.**

"Rose, saving the day yet again." Nine breathes.

 **They come out near door 32. She and Danny get out but the Ood get through the door before Toby gets out. Toby's eyes are red. He gestures to the Ood to keep quiet.**

"Aww crap. He is still infected." Jack groans.

"Nothing goes right for you two does it?" Donna asks with a shake of her head.

"Apparently not." Rose covers her face with her hands. She hoped but didn't expect there to be a way to cure Toby so he would probably have to die as well.

 **Rose calls for him and his eyes go back to normal as he calls for help. They haul him up into the corridor. Ood approach along the corridor. Danny leads the way to Ood habitation and the Ood are nearly through door 1. Zach picks up the bolt gun, telling the others to hurry.**

"Well I thought they'd be going as slowly as possible." Mickey mutters sarcastically.

 **Rose yells at Danny to get it in the monitor as they realise there are still Ood at the bottom of the stairs. Danny searches his pockets for the computer chip as the Ood come up the stairs. They also break into the control room. Rose yells for Danny to get it transmitting. He does. The reading falls from basic 100 to zero. All the Ood grab their heads and writhe for a few seconds before finally collapsing.**

"That was a little too close for comfort." Sarah-Jane exhales forcefully.

"Isn't it always." Jack laughs.

 **Rose cries out that they did it and everybody hugs. She says they need to go get the Doctor and Zach states he is on his way. They all run out.**

"And Ida too." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor is still descending. He talks about representations of the Horned Beast across the universe and Ida asks if they are emanating from here. He agrees they could be. She asks if that makes this the actual devil though and he replies if she wants to believe that. The devil may just be an idea. They run out of cable. The Doctor is dangling in the blackness.**

"You've gone down another ten miles and still nothing?" Rose asks in awe.

"Yep. Never found out how far down it was." Ten shrugs.

"You didn't go all the way down?" Donna frowns.

"Weeeeeell…"

"You just jumped didn't you?" Sarah-Jane asks in exasperation. "You had no idea how far down it could be and you just jumped. You can't regenerate after everything you know?"

"I know!" I didn't exactly have many other options now did I?" Ten retorts angrily. "We were about to run out of air with no way back up. Even if Rose and the others got back to the drilling room they didn't have enough rope to get us back up. Our only hope was to find the TARDIS." Everyone subsided again at that except Rose who simply clung to Nine tighter.

 **Ida asks if he is getting any kind of readout and he calls back there is nothing. Could be miles to go or thirty feet. He states he could survive thirty feet but Ida stops him saying she is going to pull him back up.**

"Good try Ida. He won't listen though." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **She reverses the drum. The Doctor stops it. She asks what he is doing. He points out that if she brings him up they will just sit there until they run out of oxygen. She says he can't go down and he tells her to call it an act of faith. Ida tells him she doesn't want to die on her own. He says he knows but undoes the carabiners holding the cable in place around him.**

Ten looks around slightly amused at them all worrying as they know he gets out of this just fine. He is about to point this out when Rose turns to glare at him.

"Don't tell me you survive this just fine, Mister. You had no idea at the time whether you would or not. Now I know you don't have any other choice but you can't sit there and say you'd be any happier than me if it was the other way around." He can't really argue that point so just nods and sighs.

 **The group arrive back at the drilling area and Rose immediately goes to the comms so call for the Doctor. Zach tells her the comms are still down but he can patch them through the central desk. Below, the Doctor asks Ida if she has a faith. She says not really and she asks about him. He says he believes he hasn't seen anything but he keeps travelling to be proved wrong.**

"You hate it when I prove you wrong." Rose laughs.

"Yeah well, that doesn't apply to little apes." Nine smirks. She smacks him on the arm.

 **She suddenly calls for him not to go. He says that if they get back in touch then to tell Rose...he asks Ida to tell her before cutting himself off and saying she knows.**

"I wouldn't want to hear it from her anyway." Rose mumbles, the noise muffled as her face is buried in Nine's jumped, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 **He releases the last carabiner and falls into the blackness. Rose cals into the comms again. Ida says he is gone.**

"I was less than ten seconds too late." Rose looks up and stares at the screen.

"It's probably a good thing, Rose. If I'd heard your voice I may never have gotten the courage to go down there." Ten tells her softly. She doesn't reply, only nods and hides her face again.

 **Rose asks what she means and Ida states he fell into the pit and they have no idea how deep it is.**

"That's being a bit kind. He didn't fall, he let himself drop. Fall implies it was an accident." Jack raises an eyebrow.

 **Rose asks again what she means by he fell and Ida tells her she couldn't stop him. She mentions that he said her name. Zach takes the microphone from Rose. He says there is no way of reaching them. Ida says he should see this place but Zach states he is declaring the mission unsafe.**

"I think it passed 'unsafe' a while ago. Went right to deadly." Donna mutters.

 **He says the best they can do is make sure nobody goes there again and Ida points out they will never find out what it was. Zach thinks that is for the best.**

"I agree with Zach." Nine nods. "Sometimes, it's safer not to know."

 **He says her name but Id tells them to go and wishes them luck. Zach tells Toby and Danny to close down feed links and get to the rocket. Rose states she isn't going.**

"Rose you have to!" Nine protests.

"Why?" She asks quietly.

"Because if you don't you'll die on that place!"

"So what? If you were gone and they gave me a lift on the rocket where would I go? I'm not in my time, don't know anybody. There would be nothing for me."

 **Zach tells her there is space but she says she will wait for the Doctor like he waited for her.**

"Actually you seem to have spent far more time waiting for him recently." Mickey scowls.

 **Zach points out he is dead but Rose says denies this. She adds that even if he was dead she couldn't leave him. Zach apologises and tells Danny and Toby to make her secure. They grab her and she starts screaming.**

"Oi!" Rose protests angrily.

"It's a good job they did." Ten tells her gently. "I wouldn't have had time to go back and fetch you if you'd stayed behind."

"They still have no right to force me on that rocket." She scowls furiously.

 **Zach injects Rose, and she passes out. Zach states he has lost too many people to leave her behind. He picks her up and they all leave. In the corridor an Ood twitches.**

"Whatever Danny did must be wearing off." Donna guesses.

 **Toby asks if that one moved. Danny states the telepathic field is reasserting itself. Zach tells them to hurry. In the Pit the Doctor has landed at the bottom, and his faceplate is broken. He wakes and stands up. He realises there is an air cushion to support the fall. He tries to call up to Ida.**

"I'm assuming it wasn't thirty feet then?" Jack laughs.

"Not quite." Ten smirks.

 **In the rocket everyone is strapped in. Toby tells Zach to get them out of there as Rose starts waking up. Danny warns Zach they are about to have a problem passenger. She starts yelling to get her out while Danny tries to reassure her she is safe.**

"I don't think that is her primary concern somehow." Sarah-Jane rolls her eyes.

 **Zach states they have liftoff. Ida hears the rocket engines. So does the Doctor. Rose grabs a bolt gun and tells them to take her back.**

"Rose!" They all sound a little shocked.

"Oh I'm not really going to shoot." Rose sighs, still staring stonily at the floor.

 **Zach knows she wouldn't, asking if that is what her Doctor would want. She slumps back in the seat. Zach apologises before saying they can't turn back anyway. He says this is what the Doctor would have wanted.**

"Yeah well he's a git." Rose mutters to herself. "He's stupid and thinks I could be perfectly happy even with him gone."

"Oi!" Nine protests quietly, so the others can't hear. Except Ten. "When you die, and I'm left on my own again, would you want me to just waste my life away?"

"No." She replies sullenly. "But you can still do some good in the world."

"So could you Rose. I bet you know far more about aliens and whatnot that most humans, even in that time. Besides, that's not the point. The point is you dying is going to be devastating for me and yet you don't want me to spend the rest of my life doing nothing but grieving. So why should I expect you to do that for me. It's not like I sent you away, there was no other choice this time and I always want you to be safe. It's not like I expect you to be doing a song and dance if I died, I'd rather hope you wouldn't given that I've heard you sing."

"Oi!" She reluctantly gives him a small grin that he returns in force. She nods to let him know she understood what he was saying and turned back to the screen. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her hair.

 **The rocket zooms away from the black hole. The Doctor shines his torchlight on wall paintings. He talks about the history it shows. He sees two bronze urns on a pedestals. There are two painted on the wall. He touches one urn and they both light up. He realises it may be the gate. An impossibly big horned creature wakes and looks at him. It is chained to the wall by its horns and limbs.**

"Woah! That's the thing that appeared in the hologram." Martha gasps.

 **Toby is laughing and Danny asks him what the joke is. He states they actually escaped.**

"The Beast is still possessing him!" Sarah-Jane realised.

 **Rose reminds him not all of them did. Zach points out they aren't out of it yet but they are the first people to fly away from a black hole. He ask Toby to check the stats and the funnel is holding.**

"So far." Mickey mutters.

 **The Doctor is talking to the Beast, saying he was expected down there until he realises it isn't saying anything but he knows from before it's capable of speech.**

"So it's mind is escaping while the body remains chained." Nine nods to himself, realising it was a clever plan. A thought then occurs to him and he looks to his future self in horror.

 **Toby reads off some stats. In the Pit, the Doctor realises that if he destroys the prison then the Beast is destroyed body and mind. The Doctor raises a rock to smash an urn, then drops it again. He states that if he destroys the planet then the gravity field goes with it and the rocket falls into the black hole. To destroy the Beast he has to sacrifice Rose.**

"Oh god!" Sarah-Jane and Mickey both cover their mouths in horror.

"Still haven't seen the TARDIS." Jack realises. "It must be there in the Pit somewhere. The Doctor just needs to find it before destroying the gravity field."

 **Rose realises the escape was too easy, she suggests it wanted them to get away.**

"There's my clever Rose." Nine grins.

 **Toby tells her to shut up as they are almost out of range of the black hole.**

"No time to look for the TARDIS." Donna mutters to Jack.

 **The Beast laughs but the Doctor steps forwards again and states that this scheme implies Rose is just a victim. He continues that he has seen an awful lot in the universe, including fake gods and bad gods but out of everything he believes in her. Then he smashes the urn.**

"Awww." Jack grins widely at Rose and the Doctors. Nine is simply nodding like everything his on screen counterpart just said should be obvious. Ten finds himself with an armful of Rose who has thrown herself at him and pulled him into a very tight hug that makes him grateful for respiratory bypass.

"That is something that will never change." Ten assures her.

 **The rocket starts to shake. Danny asks what is happening and Zach calls out they have lost the funnel and they can no longer escape. Below, the Doctor smashes the second urn as the Beast roars. He calls out that the Beast is going into the black hole and he is going with it. Looking out the window, Rose sees the planet is moving. She looks back and jumps as Toby's face is now covered in markings again. Everyone is yelling until Rose uses the bolt gun to shoot the window and then undoes Toby's seatbelt, sending him flying out into space.**

"Well done, Rosie." Jack nods appreciatively.

 **Zach calls for emergency shields. A metal shutter seals the hole, but the rocket is still falling. Rose states they stopped him and that's what the Doctor would have done. Zach says it's not much of a victory as they are going in.**

"Well it's a pretty good victory considering what you stopped from getting away." Donna shrugs.

 **The Beast is writhing. The Ood are all awake and aware.**

"Oh." Donna looks down sadly remembering the Doctor saying something about not saving them when he last met the Ood.

 **Ida passes out from lack of oxygen. The disintegrating planet throws the Doctor back and he lands next to the TARDIS.**

"About time too." Martha breathes.

 **Danny states the planet is gone and Zach apologises, saying he did his best. Then the rocket jerks and stops. Rose asks what is happening and Zach realises they are turning away. The Doctor's voice sounds apologising for the hijack.**

"I think they might just be alright with it." Jack laughs.

"Possibly." Rose agrees. She has finally looked up from Ten's chest but his arms around her don't let her move very far.

 **He asks if they have Rose on board and Rose calls out she is there. She asks where he is and he says he is just towing them home. He says that his people practically invented black holes before adding that they actually did.**

"Always such a show off." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **He then asks if they can do a swap, Rose for Ida. Zach is relieved to hear she is alive. The Doctor confirms she has a bit of oxygen starvation but otherwise is fine.**

"Fantastic." Nine beams.

 **He regretfully adds he couldn't save the Ood as he only had time for one trip. Then they enter clear space. A little later, Rose runs into the Tardis and hugs the Doctor.**

"I had better never ever let you out of my sight again." Nine breathes out a sigh of relief. Even knowing everything ended fine, he still felt better when they were at least together on screen.

 **On the rocket, Ida is saying she can't remember and Danny puts in it looked like a box. Zach asks what he means but he states that's just it. It looked like a big blue box. The Doctor's voice comes on again saying they are off now. On the TARDIS he has changed back into his suit.**

"Now that was a relief." Ten sighs. "Those orange suits are very uncomfortable after a while."

"And orange really isn't your colour." Rose adds with a smirk.

"Better than some of the things I used to wear." Nine mutters.

 **He starts to give a warning about next time they get curious but cuts himself off saying they will just go blundering in.**

"Now you sound like him." Martha gestures to Nine. "What happened to that being a brilliant thing to do?"

"Some things are probably best left undisturbed." Ten tells her firmly.

 **Ida asks what he found down there and he pauses before saying he doesn't know, he never deciphered the writing. Rose asks what he thinks it really was and he says they beat it which is enough for him. Rose points out it said she would die in battle. He tells her firmly that it lied.**

"Course it did." Jack agrees earnestly.

 **He calls goodbye to those on the rocket. Rose thanks the boys but before they go Ida asks who they are. The Doctor states they are the stuff of legend before dematerialising.**

"Oh yes. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be." Nine grins.

 **Zach gives a final report listing Toby as dead along with all the Ood. The screen goes black.**

"At least the Ood were listed with honours too." Donna nods in satisfaction.

"Well that was a bit intense. How about a break for sme food?" Martha suggests. Everyone agrees and they all get up slowly, wandering over the to fully laden table. Everyone mingles as one big group this time rather than splitting into little twos or threes. The Doctors stand either side of Rose with Donna next to Ten and a smirking Jack on Nine's other side. They laugh and joke and try to take their minds of the future for just a little while.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Fear Her

"I think this should be the last one for tonight." Ten speaks up as they all make their way back to the couches. "Then we can watch till the end of my time with Rose tomorrow. I think we are going to need a break after that and you lot can take the rest of the day to keep getting to know each other better."

"Good idea. It's not like we are on a time limit." Jack shrugs. Everybody agrees to this and settle back into the same positions as before. Mickey grabs the remote and presses the button.

 **The bunting is out for the 2012 Olympic and potholes are being repaired with new tarmac.**

"We are going to the Olympics?" Rose asks excitedly. "Do we actually get to see any of it?" She adds as an afterthought.

"Indeed, we get to see all of it." Ten assures her.

"Brilliant." She beams.

 **The young mother pushes her pram past two boys kicking a football on the tiny front lawn while Dad washes the car. On the lamp post is a missing persons poster - Jane McKillen. The scene is watched from an upstairs window by a young girl. An old woman wheels her shopping bag along the pavement nervously. The young girl's mother puts the rubbish out. The mother asks the old woman if she is alright. Maeve states she is not. The woman offers to call a doctor but Maeve says a Doctor can't help. Then she starts yelling to get the boys inside.**

"Well I can see her being upset if one girl is missing but there are plenty of people watching those boys." Martha frowns.

 **The dad points out they haven't done anything wrong but Maeve insists it is happening again.**

"Maybe she can sense something. Some humans do have a sixth sense it's just very faint." Nine shrugs.

 **Trish looks up to her daughter's window then goes back inside number 53. Upstairs Chloe is singing as she looks out the window. Then she sits down and starts drawing. Maeve insists the kids are not safe. The dad points out they are in the garden. Chloe is still singing and drawing a picture of one of the boys. Outside he suddenly vanishes.**

"She's drawing people into thin air?" Donna blinks in astonishment.

"Pretty sure human kids can't do that." Martha points out.

"Alien child?" Jack offers. This isn't something he has ever heard of.

 **Chloe finishes the picture, and the boy on the paper runs forward, screaming silently.**

"So she's pulling them inside the picture then." Rose guesses.

 **The Tardis materialises in the Tardis-sized gap between a pair of cargo containers. For once, she gets the door on the wrong side. The Doctor can't get out.**

Everybody sniggers and both Doctors pout. "I got exactly where and when I was aiming for." Ten reminds them.

"Makes a change." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **He turns her ninety degrees while a train whizzes along the track between the open ground and the housing estate. Rose checks out a Shane Ward Greatest Hits poster on one of the containers. She notes this must be in the near future. As they walk down the street Rose sees the Olympics banners and is excited.**

"2012? Isn't that the year you met Van Statten in?" Sarah-Jane asks. Ten nods stiffly.

"So two sets of us walking around at the same time? Do you end up running into yourself?" Rose asks.

"Sometimes. It's rare because I remember where not to go most of the time but nobody's perfect, not even me." Nine smirks.

"Never thought I'd hear you admit to that." Martha laughs.

 **The Doctor is talking about this history of the Olympics as Rose notices a missing person's poster. She calls to him but he is too busy talking about edible ball bearings to listen. Finally he comes over and they see two different kids have gone missing. He also notices it is very cold.**

"Well it must require a lot of energy to take those kids and put them in pictures. Maybe it uses heat to replenish its energy." Jack suggests.

 **Rose asks why a person would do this.**

"Some people are just sick Rose, however it's not always a person." Nine reminds her.

"Well, I know that now." She rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor asks why she thinks it's a person. A woman puts out her rubbish and goes straight back inside. There is no one else about apart from the council roadmenders and their white van. Rose comments that it has the whole street scared.**

"Well I would be too if I was near something that can snatch people into thin air." Martha points out.

 **She turns to ask the Doctor something but he has run up the street to investigate the front lawn and its goal. He holds his hand out over the grass. A man in a Mini drives into the road, and the engine gives out. One of the road menders comes over to help. He says that is the fifth one today.**

"So it snatches kids and makes cars cut out? What can this thing possibly want?" Donna asks in confusion.

"And why is it only taking kids?" Sarah-Jane adds.

 **The two men start pushing the car. Rose helps. After a bit the engine restarts and the driver drives off. Rose asks if this happens a lot and the bloke tells her it's been going on all week. Rose realises it's since the kids started disappearing. The Doctor is still holding his hand over the ground a bloke asks what his game is. The Doctor replies snakes and ladders.**

"Rude." Rose chides with a slight smirk. "That's not what he meant." Ten grins and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 **The road worker tells Rose that everything is supposed to be perfect because the Olympic torch is coming right by the end of the street.**

"So that's going to be the clue to fix this mess then or at least important in some way. Given what we've seen of all the others, anything mentioned this much is important." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Maeve comes over and says it takes them when they are playing. Rose asks what takes them and Maeve continues that all the kids were snatched in the blink of an eye. Tom's dad has the Doctor backing away onto the road.**

"Making friends already I see." Jack snickers.

"Well, to be fair, I'd be suspicious of strangers poking around when kids have gone missing." Sarah-Jane shrugs.

 **The Doctor tries to tell him he is a police officer while fishing in his pockets for the psychic paper. He then points to Rose, calling her his colleague but the man points out she looks even less like a police officer than the Doctor. The Doctor replies she is in training, it was either this or hairdressing.**

"Oi!" Rose protests. Ten winks at her charmingly.

"First thing that came to mind."

"You really should just let me do the talking." She rolls her eyes.

"Probably." Nine agrees, with a smirk at his future self.

 **The Doctor brandishes his psychic paper in front of Tom's dad. Trish has come out of her house now and asks what they are going to do. Maeve states the police have knocked on every door. Tom's dad tries to say that kids run off sometimes.**

"Not usually three from one street that soon after each other. Nor do they usually vanish into thin air." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Well you thought vanishing into thin air and ending up on the TARDIS was some kind of prank." Ten points out with a grin.

 **Maeve points out she saw them vanish with her own eyes, whatever is taking the kids is on the street.**

"She's good." Nine nods approvingly.

 **The Doctor starts to say something but is cut off by a woman suggesting he starts with the council worker, who protests he is only fixing things up for the Olympics. They all start shouting at each other. The Doctor keeps trying to talk without success until he finally yells for everyone to put their fingers on their lips, which they eventually do.**

"About time." Martha sighs.

"Well he's gotta have practise shutting people up so he can do all the talking himself." Donna laughs.

"Oi!" Ten pouts.

 **The Doctor points out that three kids have gone missing in six days. Maeve makes a gesture as if wanting to say something and the Doctor allows her. She begs them to help whether they are police officers or not.**

"Well she has her head on straight and got her priorities sorted." Rose nods. "Good for her."

 **Rose looks up at Chloe in the window. Trish notices and goes back inside. Later, the Doctor is back at Tom's house, sniffing. Rose offers him a hanky and he asks what the smell reminds her of. She guesses metal, looking pleased when she gets it right.**

"Impressive you can smell anything with those human noses of yours." Nine sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, you have superior biology." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Going between two lots of back gardens. The Doctor states that one of the kids cycled in one end and didn't come out the other. Part of the way down he notices something again telling Rose to look at the hairs on the back of his manly hairy hands.**

"Manly hairy hands?" Donna sniggers.

"Yes." Ten nods, sticking his nose in the air in a haughty manner. "I'm very manly I'll have you know." Nine snorts.

"Manly might be stretching it a bit far, pretty boy."

"Oi!"

 **Rose notes the smell again, like burnt fuse plug. The Doctor states that whatever it was used an awful lot of power. Chloe watches a ginger cat in her front garden, then settles down to draw again.**

"Not the poor cat." Mickey frowns.

 **Trish goes into Chloe's room, telling her she has to come down sometime. Chloe brushes this off, saying she's busy. Trish states she must have used up half a rainforest by now. Chloe is drawing the cat on Dale's picture. He is now sitting in the bottom left corner.**

"He's definitely moved." Sarah-Jane raises an eyebrow.

"So they are still alive within the picture then? I wonder what they can see." Martha wonders with a frown.

 **Trish asks why Chloe drew Dale so sad and Chloe replies he made himself sad.**

"No, I'm pretty sure you made him sad by capturing him and sticking him in a picture." Donna snaps.

 **Chloe seems to think he needs more friends. Trish asks if she has seen the TV. Trish clicks on Chloe's laptop, and News24 comes on with its live Countdown to the Games.**

"Great, give her more ideas of people to kidnap. Her mum must know something is wrong with her daughter." Martha rolls her eyes.

 **Trish tries to get Chloe to talk to her but Chloe keeps dismissing her, finally threatening to draw Trish.**

"Seriously? What can it possibly want all these people and animals for?" Rose asks.

 **Outside, Rose calls someone a beautiful boy. The Doctor is pleased by this, saying he is experimenting with backcombing until he realises Rose is talking to the ginger cat. He looks unimpressed.**

Everyone bursts out laughing except the two Doctors.

"So, you claim not to be a cat person because of the nuns, what you really mean is, you hate cats because Rose likes them more than you." Jack snickers loudly.

"Of course not." Ten scowls.

"Rose obviously likes me more than a stupid cat." Nine adds.

"Weellllll…" Rose begins with a smirk.

"OI!" Both Doctors turn to pout at her.

 **She looks at the Doctor, sees his face and asks what. He tells her that he's not a cat person as being threatened by one in a nuns uniform takes the fun out of it.**

"Of course that's the problem." Sarah-Jane teases with a wicked smirk.

 **The cat goes inside cardboard box. Rose follows over but the box is empty. She calls the Doctor over and the smell is clearly very strong. The Doctor identifies it as ion residue. Rose asks if the cat has been transported and he says they need to find the source of the power.**

"Not many things use ionic power." Nine frowns, thinking hard. "Especially in a quantity high enough to simply pluck living things out of thin air."

 **In Chloe's bedroom she complains that the pictures still complain even though she has given them loads of friends. She says they are lucky to be all together.**

"Well I'd moan if I were confined to a picture too, regardless of how many friends I have." Donna scowls.

"You'd moan anyway." Ten winks.

"Watch it Spaceman." She glares at him.

 **As she draws the lead of the pencil snaps. In frustration she draws a large scribble. At the top of the close are the narrow three story houses with the integral garage next to the front door. Rose hears a noise coming from one of them. Rose moves over to it. She listens at the door and there is a loud bang. She chants that she is not going to open it.**

"Of course you're going to open it." Jack laughs.

"Could at least call me first." Nine grumbles.

"What if it was just another stray cat?" Rose asks.

"With your luck? I doubt it." He states.

 **The door is unlocked. Rose gently opens it and a big ball of scribble knocks her down. The Doctor comes running. He calls for Rose to stay still, then he points his sonic screwdriver, and the ball becomes hand-sized. Rose grabs it.**

"What the hell? Is that the kids scribble?" Mickey asks in confusion.

"So she can pluck things out of thin air and stick them into drawings and she can bring her drawings to life. Good to know she can reverse it but why a scribble?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

"Maybe it doesn't have complete control over its powers." NIne suggests. "Or it was an act of frustration."

 **The Doctor asks if she is ok and they hug. Then he states he'll give her a fiver if she can work out what it is because he has no idea.**

"Even if I did, you'd never pay up." Rose laughs.

"Oh ye of little faith." Ten retorts.

"Experience has taught me to have little faith in your ability to pay up." She smirks.

 **Rose says he just killed it but he points out it was never actually alive, just animated by energy. Back in the TARDIS the ball is under analysis. The Doctor looks at the results and tells it to get out of here. Rose asks what it says as the Doctor uses the eraser end of a pencil on the ball, and rubs some of it out. He states it is the same material as an HB pencil. Rose asks if that means she was attacked by a pencil scribble.**

"Well, that's different at least." Rose looks at the screen in amusement.

 **The Doctor corrects that it is a scribble creature brought into being with ionic energy. He states that whatever they are dealing with can create as well as take, before asking why it would make a scribble creature. Rose suggests it might have been a mistake as you scribble over something you want to get rid of, like a child's picture. She realises it's probably the girl. The Doctor calls out 'of course' excitedly before frowning in confusion and asking what girl.**

Everybody sniggers loudly.

"Good thinking there, Rosie." Jack grins.

"Good job spotting that girl too." Sarah-Jane adds with a smile. Rose flushes a light red but smiles back at them both.

"My clever little human." Nine smirks down at Rose fondly.

 **Rose says that something about the girl gave her the creeps and even her own mum looked scared of her. The Doctor smirks slightly as he asks if she is deducting. Rose grins back saying she thinks she is. He asks if it's a copper's hunch and she asks for permission to follow it up.**

"Gods, you two are such flirts!" Donna groans in mock exasperation. "How on Earth you two weren't a couple before now is just ridiculous."

 **The Doctor rings the doorbell, then rattles the letterbox. Trish eventually answers the door. He introduces them before asking if they can see her daughter. Trish declines and the Doctor says ok before the two begin walking off. They don't get far before Trish calls to them, asking why they want to see Chloe.**

"I feel bad for her. It's gotta be hard being terrified of your own child. Especially if she realises that can't be just Chloe, something is possessing her." Rose grimaces sympathetically.

"And it's not like ordinary police officers would be able to help." Sarah-Jane adds with a nod.

 **The Doctor says that there is some interesting things going on on the street and he thought.**

"Oi! It was my idea." Rose glares at Ten with mock indignance.

"It was indeed." He acknowledges with a proud smile.

 **He corrects himself that they thought she might like to give them a hand. Rose calls out they are sorry to bother her. The Doctor agrees, they will just let her get on with things on her own. As they start walking away again, Trish calls for them to wait. She asks if they can help Chloe and the Doctor agrees he can.**

"Definitely not without help this time." Ten sighs.

 **The television is on inside the house. Trish explains that Chloe spends most of the time in her room, not responding when she tries to talk to her. Rose asks about Chloe's dad. Trish states he died a year ago. Rose apologises and Trish tells her she wouldn't be sorry if they'd known him. The Doctor suggests they go and say hi but Trish wants to check on her first.**

"Not a lot of point asking for help if you won't let them see her." Donna frowns.

"She's just scared." Jack points out gently. "They are complete strangers to her."

 **The Doctor asks why Trish is afraid of her and Trish starts telling them how good of a kid Chloe is. Rose interrupts to ask if she can use their loo.**

"Sneaky." Mickey smirks.

 **Trish nods and Rose leaves as she continues to say how great Chloe is. She adds that she is saying these things because she wants the Doctor to know before he sees her as Chloe isn't herself at the moment. Rose goes upstairs, and hides in the airing closet as Chloe comes out of her room and goes downstairs. She goes into Chloe's room and sees the wall covered in drawings, including Dale and the cat. There is a noise from the wardrobe, and she knocks over a jar of coloured pencils. When she's picked them up again, Dale is scowling.**

"Is he trying to warn you?" Martha asks curiously.

"Maybe." Rose shrugs. "I'm curious as to how they can make themselves bigger or small in the picture. It was his whole body before, now just his face."

 **Chloe is getting herself a drink of milk from the fridge. The Doctor wanders in and says hi. Chloe introduces herself and the Doctor tries to talk to her. She suddenly says that they don't stop moaning. Trish starts to say something but Chloe cuts her off saying she tries to help them but they don't stop moaning.**

"She isn't helping them. How can she possibly think that she is?" Rose asks in frustration.

 **The Doctor asks who doesn't stop moaning and Chloe says they can be together. Trish moves towards her but Chloe tells her not to touch her. Upstairs the doors to the wardrobe rattle again. Rose opens them.**

"Must you always do that when I'm not there?" Nine blew out a breath of exasperation.

"Yep. More fun that way." Rose grins at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course it is." He mutters sarcastically.

 **A wind blows in her face. She parts the clothes to see a drawing of a bearded, yellow-eyed man.**

"Is that supposed to be her dad?" Sarah-Jane asks in horror.

"I think so." Nine grimaces. "Trish did say he wasn't particularly nice."

 **Downstairs Chloe tells the Doctor she is busy and starts to head upstairs when Rose calls for him. He dashes past Chloe and up the stairs. He helps Rose shut the doors and she tells him to look at it. He declines, looking at the other pictures instead.**

"Wise call given that those things can potentially come to life." Jack mutters.

 **Trish asks what the hell that was and Rose states it was the face of a man. Trish asks what face, going to open the doors again and Rose tells her it's best not to. She then asks Chloe what she has been drawing and she replies it's her dad and she drew him yesterday.**

"Why would she want to?" Martha wonders with a frown. "If she wants everyone to get along and have friends that seems like an odd choice."

"Maybe that drawing just took on a life of its own. It's the only one that seems to actually speak, not to mention the breeze it created." Mickey notes.

"Great, that's just what we need. The pictures getting lives of there own, considering they will probably be pretty angry at being stuck in pictures." Rose sighs.

 **Trish asks why she would draw her dad and Chloe confesses she dreams about him. Trish says she thought they were putting the matter behind them. Chloe states they need to stay together and Trish agrees but Chloe says not her, but them. Rose asks if Trish has seen what the pictures can do. Trish suddenly asks who gave her permission to come into the room.**

"Pushing them away isn't going to help." Jack frowns.

"True, but confessing to most people you saw your daughters pictures moving would get you taken to a mental institution." Donna reminds him.

"I forget humans were so intolerant back then." He sighs.

 **The Doctor asks Chloe about the drawings but Trish continues to try and get rid of them. Rose points out that the drawing spoke and that Chloe has power. Trish tries to deny seeing anything until the Doctor steps in saying that he is help. The Doctor absentmindedly starts eating marmalade from a jar with his fingers.**

"Really Spaceman?" Donna rolls her eyes. Ten grins sheepishly.

"I was hungry."

 **Rose coughs and shakes her head. He pauses, realises what he is doing and puts it back.**

"Good job someone sensible is there." Jack sniggers.

 **Rose states the pictures are alive and Chloe is putting them there. The Doctor tells her that they are being put into a holding pen of ionic power. Rose asks about the man in the wardrobe and Trish protests he is dead.**

"He might be but the picture isn't." Sarah-Jane breathes sadly.

"With ionic power, Chloe wouldn't need to just snatch living kids, she could draw anything and bring it to life just like the scribble." Nine mutters. "That one seems to be taking on a life of its own though, I don't think Chloe is the one bringing it to life."

"What else could it be?" Rose asks.

"Not sure." He shrugs.

 **Rose turns away muttering that he has a very loud voice for a dead bloke.**

They all laugh.

 **The Doctor guesses that if living things can become drawings then it could work in reverse. Trish admits Chloe got the worst of it when her dad was alive. Rose asks how a twelve year old girl could be doing this and he suggests they find out. Upstairs, Chloe is sitting on her bed. She does the Vulcan salute when the Doctor enters.**

"It's not that hard." Donna rolls her eyes. Ten sticks his tongue out at her.

 **He puts his fingers on her temple and she rolls her eyes up. He lays her back on the bed. Trish starts to move forwards but Rose holds her back, telling her to trust him. The Doctor talks to whatever is possessing Chloe and finds out it is an Isolus.**

"Oh of course." Nine groans.

"What's an Isolus?" Mickey asks.

"I'm about to explain." Ten gestures to the screen.

"It sounds like a child." Martha notes.

"It is." Ten tells her.

 **The Isolus talks as the Doctor explains to Rose and Trisha what an Isolus is. He also explains that while they travel they create make believe worlds out of ionic energy.**

"Wow. That's some pretty awesome entertainment." Jack whistles.

"Playing forever in whatever world you want." Mickey mutters a little enviously.

 **The Doctor realises there was a solar flare that made the Isolus crash to Earth. He asks where the pod is and there is a memory of a tiny white flower-like being flying into Chloe's room and then into her mouth. The Isolus explains the pod was drawn to heat and it was drawn to Chloe.**

"Two lonely kids." Sarah-Jane realises sadly.

 **The Doctor tells the Isolus he understands but says it can't steal more friends. A crash from the wardrobe. A red glow and the door shakes. Chloe is shaking. The Doctor asks Trish how to calm Chloe down. She is confused and he clarifies, asking what she does to calm Chloe down when she has nightmares. Trish states that she sings and he urges her to do so. She sits beside Chloe and begins singing. Chloe falls asleep, and the wardrobe falls silent.**

"It's feeding off her negative emotions." Nine guesses.

 **Downstairs they are collecting all the pencils they can find. Trish admits Chloe bore the brunt of her dads temper when he'd had a drink. Rose asks if they talked about it once he died and Trish states firmly she didn't want to.**

"Well I doubt Chloe really wanted to think about it either but they both needed to. It's hard to put behind you if you just ignore it." Martha says.

"Especially if Chloe got the worst of it. She probably needed to talk about her nightmares." Sarah-Jane sighs.

 **Rose suggest that is why Chloe feels so lonely and she realises the Isolus won't stop. The Doctor says it is desperate to be loved and is used to a big family. About 4 billion.**

"That's a little bigger than just big." Rose mumbles.

"Yeah, that's most of the planet." Mickey agrees.

 **Chloe is watching the television on her laptop.**

"And she can see a huge crowd of people." Jack winces.

"We just took all her pencils." Rose points out.

"This is you guys. Nothing ever goes as planned." Donna reminds her with a smirk. Rose groans at this.

 **Downstairs the Doctor states they need the pod as he and Rose leave the house. Rose asks if it would have been destroyed in the crash but he points out it is still sucking in all the heat. Chloe watches them leave through the window.**

"Don't tell me it's going to be stupid enough to take away the only people that can help?" Jack moans miserably.

"Still here." Ten waves cheerfully.

 **Trish is on the telephone as Chloe sneaks out. Rose and the Doctor head back into the TARDIS as Chloe watches.**

"Not my TARDIS." Nine scowls.

 **The Doctor is building a gizmo. He and Rose debate about whether the Isolus is really at fault. Rose states it seems like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.**

"It has just been separated from its entire family." Jack reminds her.

"And now it's taking other kids from theirs." She points out.

 **Chloe returns to her room and pulls the head off a doll to reveal her secret stash of pencils.**

"Fantastic." Rose sighs in annoyance.

 **The Doctor asks for gum and Rose spits hers out as they continue talking. He admits he was a dad once.**

"Really?" Martha asks in wonder. Ten nods stiffly.

"It's been mentioned I was a grandfather once. Kind of have to have kids for that to happen." Nine snaps, not appreciating the reminder. Rose rubs his arm gently, snuggling closer to him. His arm tightens around her automatically.

 **The Doctor uses Rose's chewing gum to fix a component in place, then closes the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo. He keeps talking, ending with how sometimes you just need a hand to hold. Rose is holding her hand out so he takes it, grinning.**

"Well I want to be that for you, but I'm pointing at the screen." Rose tells him. She does then reach out and take Ten's hand again, having dropped it to comfort Nine.

 **She laughs and states she is pointing. The scanner is registering an energy source. It says the pod is in the street and he proclaims that everything's coming up Doctor.**

"Oh dear." Jack snickers. "Not for long then."

 **Chloe starts drawing the Tardis.**

"Oi!" Nine protests unhappily. Rose chuckles.

 **The Doctor and Rose leave the TARDIS as he starts describing what the pod would look like. Chloe starts drawing the Doctor.**

"Just fantastic. Couldn't be me could it? No it had to be the one who actually knows what he's doing." Rose groans.

 **Rose is talking when there is a crash. She turns and the Doctor is gone, as is the TARDIS.**

"No need to take my ship too." Ten grumbles.

"Of course you'd be more worried about the ship than yourself." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Well, I've got you to get me out of this mess." He shrugs.

"I wonder why she didn't take Rose as well." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"I'm just glad she didn't." Nine scowls.

 **Rose hammers on Trish's door. She lets her in and Rose runs upstairs. Trish calls that she has taken all the pencils. Rose bursts into the room and snatches the picture of the Doctor and the TARDIS. Chloe tells her to leave her alone as she wants Chloe Webber. Rose tells her to bring him back but she refuses. She points out he was the only one who could help.**

"So she wants Chloe more than her family now?" Jack frowns in confusion.

"Stupid, bratty children." Rose mutters.

 **The Isolus repeats that it loves Chloe. Rose says she knows. Then she tells the picture than she will get the Doctor out of there.**

"I had complete faith in you." Ten smiles warmly.

 **She goes outside as Kel is admiring the latest bit of tarmac. Rose goes over and talks to him, asking him to think about six days ago. He says that is when he filled in the pothole for the first time. She mutters about hot, fresh tar. He says it's blended to a secret council recipe as Rose runs towards the van.**

"That's my clever Rose." Nine grins proudly. "Always spotting those details."

 **He calls after her he doesn't keep it in the van.**

"Why on Earth would she want a secret tarmac recipe?" Jack scoffs, looking amused.

"Well, it is secret. I could sell it." Rose laughs.

 **She climbs in the van as he tells her it is a council van and to get out. Rose grabs a pickaxe from the back of the van. Kel tries to stop her as she starts digging up the pothole. She finds the tiny spaceship. Kel asks what it is. Rose tells him it's a spaceship before adding it's not a council spaceship.**

They all laugh.

 **ROSE: It's a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid. Chloe bars her bedroom door with a chair. She grabs a pencil from under the mattress, and begins to draw the Stadium and its occupants.**

"I said don't leave her alone." Rose grumbles.

"That kid has way too many pencils." Jack mutters.

 **Rose runs into the house calling that she has found it. Trish comes in and Rose says she told her not to leave Chloe. Then the Olympic crowd vanishes. Kel comes in and Rose tells him to shut up, pointing to the TV. Rose states it still won't be enough.**

"Clearly these pictures aren't helping her feel less lonely though. Why bother taking more and more when they don't like her, or help her feel less lonely?" Martha asks.

"It doesn't know what else to do." Nine shrugs.

 **Chloe opens an atlas and prepares to draw the Earth. She states they will have them all. On the TV the voice says something about the battle of Torchwood.**

"What?" Rose asks as Ten stiffens.

"Nothing." He mutters quietly. She gives him a look that states she clearly doesn't believe him.

 **Rose calls to Chloe from outside. Chloe rips down some pictures and starts drawing on the wall. Rose breaks the door down with the pickaxe. Rose gets a hand through to push the chair away and come in. The Isolus says that if they stop Chloe then it will let the drawing of her father out.**

"See, it's being a selfish little brat." Rose scowls furiously. "It's lonely so it's going to kidnap an entire planet."

 **Rose holds out the pod but Chloe states it is dead. Rose points out it needs heat and she replies it needs more than that. Rose asks what and Kel points out on of the pictures moved. The picture of the Doctor now has a picture of the Olympic torch too. Rose realises he drew it not the Isolus.**

"Wow. You can draw things from inside there? That's cool." Jack grins. Ten smirks smugly at him.

 **On screen the commentator is saying that the torch is now far more than a torch as it is a beacon of love. Rose realises what the Doctor was trying to tell her. The pod needs love as well as heat.**

"Brilliant." Nine grins.

 **Rose pushes her way through the crowd at the end of the close. A policeman won't let her get any closer. Chloe has coloured in Europe and Africa, and is starting on the Atlantic. Chloe's dad is still trying to get out. Outside, the pod is chittering and Rose realises it felt something. She dashes closer, whispers for it to feel the love and then throws it. It flies into the flame of the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggers briefly then carries on. Rose cheers wildly.**

"Nicely done." Mickey grins. "I never knew you were such a good shot."

"Thankfully it can fly." Rose laughs.

 **The Isolus stops drawing and says it can go home now. It says goodbye to Chloe before leaving. Chloe runs and hugs Trish. Kel and Rose hug, though Kel is confused. Back down the Close, the missing children reappear and run to their parents. Rose looks desperately for the Doctor but can't see him. She mutters that all the drawings have come to life before dashing back towards Trish's house.**

"Oh dear." Sarah-Jane winces.

"Is he back, as a real thing now?" Mickey asks.

"Not quite. The other pictures were once real people. That drawing is just from Chloe's nightmares. So while it has come to life, it's not a real human being." Nine explains.

 **There is a red glow in Chloe's bedroom. Chloe and Trish are walking down the stairs when the front door slams shut, then the other doors, too. Rose calls for them to get out but they can't. She asks if the Doctor is in there. Rose tries to assure Chloe it isn't real like the others, as it is just energy left from the Isolus.**

"Nice parting gift." Jack mutters.

 **Trish calls for her to help them. Rose tells them Chloe can get rid of it. Chloe protests that she can't. Trish assures Chloe she'll never be alone again and Rose calls for them to sing. Both of them start singing and the red glow fades.**

"Good job again, Rosie. You're on a roll." Jack grins, holding up his hand for an air high five which Rose gives with a laugh.

 **Later Kel walks up to Rose, saying that maybe her friend has gone somewhere. She asks who is going to hold his hand now. Back inside, the crowd on TV have returned and Rose still can't find the Doctor. Then the torch bearer collapses and the Doctor appears to pick it up and carry on.**

"You bloody sod. How the hell did you get there anyway? Everyone else appeared where they were taken." Rose scowls at him

I may have taken the TARDIS." He admits.

"And you couldn't be bothered to let me know you were ok first?" She demands. "It's not like it's a time machine or anything!"

 **The spotlight follows the Doctor as he runs up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He whoops with joy then lights the gas. The flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.**

"I'd better hit you when you get back." Rose mutters, though she is smiling slightly.

"It's alright. You did." He laughs.

 **Later, out on the street Rose walks up to the Doctor. She holds out a fairy cake with silver sugar ball decorations on. He is very pleased by this and Rose confesses she thought she had lost him as she hugs him. She asks what now and he says they are going to the games which is what they came for. She asks for a hint. Then she states they keep trying to split them up but they never will.**

Everybody winces at this statement.

"I'll find a way back." Rose states.

"Rose…" Ten begins, pain in his voice as well as warning.

"I will." She insists firmly. "I wouldn't stop until I found a way back." He gives her a weak smile.

 **He says don't say never ever. Rose states they will always be ok but the Doctor says there is a storm approaching. The screen goes black.**

"Right. Bedtime." Ten announces. They all stand up in ones and twos. A few hugs each before they disappear into their own rooms until only the Doctors and Rose are left. Jack made sure to give each of them an extra big hug before disappearing.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok to watch what's next?" Rose asks Ten anxiously.

"No. I'll never be ok to watch that again. Living it once was more than I care for. However, if we want to fix it, gotta watch it."

"You could sit out. The others would understand." Rose offers.

"No. I'll manage. Might need a few cuddles though." He tries for a cheeky smile. Rose laughs, partly at the comment and partly as Nine's expression.

"I'm sure we can manage that." She grins. Then she pulls him into an incredibly tight hug. He clings to her desperately before finally letting go. Something that never gets any easier. Then he goes through the door to his own bedroom. Soon after, Rose and Nine go into theirs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Army of Ghosts

Nine and Rose lay on their bed facing each other. Neither of them really knew what to say, nor were they looking forward to the next days viewing. Instead they just lay in a comfortable silence until Rose finally fell asleep. Nine watched her, half in awe that he was allowed to be this close to her and half in fear that this was just a really bizarre, good, dream. Good things didn't happen to him often these days and when they did it didn't seem to last long. In here he could be happy that Rose was his and bask in the warmth she offered but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they had to go back to the real world sometime. So many times he had had to watch her almost lose her life. The Dalek had been smart enough to use her against him before he even really knew how much he loved her. Now she would be an even bigger target for those who had a grudge against Time Lords. Rose was not the type to take the safe route just because he was worried she would get hurt. She would never let him wrap her in figurative bubble wrap, he briefly considered real bubble wrap before dismissing that idea. He loved her for that, she wouldn't be his Rose if she let him but his desire to protect her was stronger than ever.

He dragged a hand down his face in despair. He knew Rose would tell him to just enjoy the moments they had together in safety and they would face the real world when it came but he could think about both at once. As if sensing his distress, Rose rolled towards him in her sleep. He'd rolled to his back while thinking and now she was curled into his side, one hand resting between his hearts. He gently moved one arm so her head now rested on his shoulder and felt calm settle over him until he too, drifted off to sleep.

Next morning Rose woke first for a change. She raised her head slightly and studied Nine's face. It was so peaceful, the corner of his mouth raised slightly in a half smile. He had never look so relaxed while awake. Unable to bear waking him, she carefully got up and headed into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Then she made her way back into the main room and, as expected, Ten was already there.

"Do you even bother to sleep?" She asks from her doorway. He jumps slightly obviously not having heard the door open. Rose giggles, it was rare to catch the Doctor off guard.

"A little. Time Lords don't need much." He shrugs. Rose moves over to him to get a proper look. Sadness practically radiates off him the closer she gets until it is almost unbearable. She takes his hand and hugs him.

"If you insist on watching this, then you and I are spending the rest of the day away from everyone else." She states firmly.

"Are you giving me incentive to watch it?" Ten smiles slightly.

"Maybe just something to help you get through it. I know you're going to insist on torturing yourself anyway." She rolls her eyes.

"It's important to know where we went wrong." Rose makes to reply but the door opens and Nine comes out. He walks over to them.

"He's not staying in our room tonight." He tells Rose, pretending to sound stern.

"Whyever not! Sounds like a great idea." They all turn to see a sleepy yet excited looking Jack Harkness emerging from his room.

"Now you've done it." Rose mutters to Nine with a smirk.

"Threesome with two Doctors. I'm so jealous Rosie." He grins, coming over and grabbing some coffee. She shakes her head at the ex con man but smiles in return anyway. Jack winks and the four of them chat for half an hour or so until other people begin to emerge. Martha is the first one out and she strikes up a conversation with Nine about his different preferences in food to Ten. Soon after, Mickey and Sarah-Jane join the group, leaving Donna the last one. They all realise that is becoming a common theme. Once they have all eaten, everyone looks around nervously not wanting to be the one to suggest the start watching.

"Look, let's just get it over with." Ten rolls his eyes. They all start making their way to the couches, taking the same seats as the day before. Rose takes the remote and presses the button, curled up against Ten instead of Nine this time.

 **It starts with a picture on Earth and Rose's voice narrates that it is where she died.**

"WHAT!?" Jack and Nine both yell.

"She was listed as dead after what happened. I hope that's what it means." Ten tells them.

 **It shows images of Rose's life and as she tells of how nothing happened in her life until she met the Doctor.**

As Nine is shown grabbing Rose's hand for the first time, they exchange nostalgic smiles and he twines their fingers together.

 **Then it shows Rose and Ten standing on a rocky planet and he asks how long she will stay with him and she states forever.**

"I'm sorry." Rose whispers mournfully.

"It wasn't your fault." Ten sighs. "It was Torchwood messing with things they had no clue about."

 **It shows Rose on a beach as her vice continues that then came the army of ghost, Torchwood and the war. It goes black and then the TARDIS materialises in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day. Rose has a very heavy rucksack with her.**

"How long are we planning on staying?" Nine asks in mock horror. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement not to acknowledge what they knew would happen in the end.

"That's probably just all my washing, especially if you've been fiddling with the washing machine again." Rose rolls her eyes.

"For someone who is supposed to be so mechanically minded, you really suck with Earth machines. First it's toasters, now washing machines." Donna sniggers.

"It's not my fault they are low tech." Ten pouts.

 **Jackie is in the kitchen when Rose calls out they are back. She tells Rose there is no point to having a phone if she doesn't use it.**

"To be honest, the only time we've seen you use it is when you first made a call back home." Mickey laughs.

"Why call when we can just go home?" Rose shrugs. "Besides, with his driving I'd call to tell you we were coming back and then he'd make us arrive three months late anyway."

"Oi!" Both Doctors say indignantly as everyone else nods in agreement.

 **Jackie and Rose hug. The Doctor tries to make his way past but Jackie grabs him and kisses him.**

"Urgh!" Nine winces, jaw dropping in horror. Ten looks only slightly less displeased. Rose and Mickey just burst out laughing.

 **She keeps hugging and kissing him despite his protests until she finally moves off and the Doctor wipes his mouth.**

Everybody now joins Rose and Mickey laughing.

 **Rose hands over her rucksack saying she has loads of washing.**

"See, I won't make you stay too long."

"Good."

"You know, if you didn't break all the appliances I wouldn't need to go back to Earth just to wash my clothes." Rose points out with a grin. Nine pretends to look like this is a dilemma but he knows he could never deny Rose a chance to see her mother.

 **Rose then pulls out a small metal object that can tell the weather. Jackie states she has a surprise for Rose, someone is coming to visit. It's revealed to be Rose's grandad.**

"What? I know it said army of ghosts but are they real ghosts?" Rose looks up at Ten in confusion.

"No." He tells her sadly.

"Well, if Torchwood are doing this how do they know what person to create as a ghost?" She continues.

"It's not completely them doing it."

 **Jackie goes into the kitchen to make tea. Rose states she has lost it. The Doctor just says to tell him something new.**

"Oi." Rose pokes his side.

"No need to get violent." Ten protests.

 **Rose explains that her grandad died about ten years ago. Rose asks Jackie if she remembers that her dad is dead and she replies that of course she does. Rose asks how he can come back but Jackie tells her to ask him herself as he will arrive at ten past. An ethereal humanoid shape walks through the outside wall and stands next to Jackie.**

"That doesn't look like anyone." Martha frowns.

 **The Doctor and Rose run out of the block of flats. They are everywhere but nobody is bothered by this.**

"Nobody cares that a bunch of ghosts are walking around?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess if they all look like someone they have lost, why would they be freaked out? Besides, they might have done at first, don't know how long they've been coming along." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Rose calls for the Doctor to look out. One of the shapes walks through the Doctor. It is not a comfortable sensation.**

Ten shudders again from the memory.

 **Jackie comes out and says the midday shift should end soon as it never lasts long.**

"Ghosts have shifts?" Rose asks.

"They do when they run on someone else's schedule." Nine mutters.

 **The Doctor asks what she means by shifts and Jackie smugly points out he isn't happy when she knows more than he does.**

"That was not my point." Ten rolls his eyes. "Or why I was annoyed."

 **He points out that nobody is freaking out and Jackie asks why should they. She states it is twelve minutes past. Someone in a lab coat pulls a big lever and the images vanish. Jackie, Rose and the Doctor head back inside. A well-dressed management type woman comes out of her glass fronted office with the words Torchwood Institute etched on it.**

Rose swears she can hear Ten growling at the sight of the woman.

"Who's that?" She asks nervously.

"Yvonne Hartman. Utter ape." He replies tensely.

 **She states they measured the ghost energy at five thousand gigawatts.**

"A lot of things could use that kind of power." Jack whistles appreciatively.

"Yeah, to take over Earth." Donna rolls her eyes at him. He grins sheepishly.

 **At the flat, the Ghostwatch programme is on the television. The Doctor flicks through channels and the ghosts are everywhere, even Eastenders. He finally turns the TV off. He asks when it started. Jackie explains that it was about two months ago. Originally everyone freaked out but then it sunk in that they were lucky. Rose asks why she thinks it is grandad Prentice. Jackie says she can smell him but Rose can't. The Doctor guesses that the more they want it the stronger it gets.**

"Psychic link?" Jack asks. "Playing with the power of desire? But how would Torchwood be able to come up with something like that? They shouldn't have the tech,"

"Stolen alien technology. Besides, it's not just them using the link." Ten explains.

 **The Doctor states it's like a psychic link and Jackie accuses him of spoiling it. He apologises but says there is no smell, just a memory. Rose asks what they are then. Jackie adds that they are human and Rose agrees.**

"Just because things look human doesn't make them human." Jack warns her.

"I gathered that now." She sighs.

"Besides, none of them have any distinctive features, they just seem to feed on what people want." Nine adds.

 **The Doctor tells them that the ghosts are pressing themselves onto the surface but a footprint doesn't look like a boot. Yvonne makes the rounds of the people at their computer terminals. Everyone is wearing a bluetooth earpiece.**

"Martha?" Mickey looks from the screen to Martha who winces, staring at the screen.

"No, that's my cousin, Adeola. She died in the battle."

"I'm sorry." He wraps an arm around her comfortingly.

"You two look so alike." Donna remarks to Martha. "You could have been sisters."

 **Yvonne asks Adeola if there was any sign of power loss and she replies there were no problems, it must have been a glitch.**

"Those earpieces? Cybermen?" Donna realises.

"Doctor said something was pressing against the surface of the world. They are trying to come through from the other universe." Jack states, eyes widening.

"I thought that wasn't possible?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"With the amount of power they are generating, it just might be." Jack shivers.

 **Yvonne speaks to someone in a lab, asking if he has anything. He is doing Sudoku. She states they had a good ghost shift. He replies he knows but he had nothing. He tells RND came up with a new spectrometer but even that found nothing, the machines say it can't exist. A big blank sphere hanging in midair at the end of the laboratory. There is a ladder just below it.**

"What is that?" Rose asks.

"Something that should never be opened." Ten tells her.

"So Torchwood are trying to open it. Obviously." Donna states, shaking her head. "If you don't know what it is, sticking your nose in isn't a good idea if you have no idea what you're doing."

"The Doctor does that all the time." Mickey laughs.

"Oi! I know what I'm doing." Nine sniffs haughtily.

"Occasionally." Rose agrees.

 **Yvonne asks if there is anything they can do but Raj says it just gets in his head like it is staring at him. They end the call and Raj goes up the ladder. He tries to touch the sphere but can't.**

"Probably a good thing really." Sarah-Jane shakes her head.

 **Upstairs, Yvonne tells someone to get hospitality to send Raj something as he is going mad. She clarifies no alcohol is to be sent. A technician gives Adeola a printout, which she files, then she looks across at a male co-worker. She sends him an internal message. They are both bored and she asks if he wants to get a coffee.**

"Really?" Martha laughs at her cousin. It's hard seeing her so full of life, knowing it won't last and yet she can't deny she'd be doing the same thing it that position.

 **They both make separate excuses to leave to Yvonne who lets them both go, Gareth first. Once they have both left Yvonne makes it clear she has noticed they like each other.**

"Well they weren't exactly subtle." Rose smirks.

 **Plastic sheeting, painter's ladder and pots, and a No Entry sign. Gareth tries to persuade Adeola to go down there. She points out it is out of bounds but he replies that is the point. She asks about the workmen, claiming it's not worth it for a snog.**

"Oh but it is." Jack protests. "Definitely worth it."

"Yeah, well, to you anything is worth it for a snog." Martha grins.

"True but that's pretty tame really." He shrugs, grinning cockily.

 **Gareth says it is worth it and he goes through the plastic sheeting. Workmen come by before Adeola can get through.**

"So close." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **The workmen grab their ladder and paints, then leave. Adeola calls to Gareth who doesn't reappear. She steps through the sheeting. After a few steps with no reply she starts freaking out. There are more curtains of plastic. One has the shadow of a figure behind it.**

"Oh my god!" Martha's hands fly to her mouth as they all recognise the figure even through the sheeting.

"I'm so sorry babe." Mickey cradles her closer, pulling her face to his chest so she doesn't have to see what they all know is coming next.

 **She apologises saying she was just looking for her friend, asking if anyone came down there. The curtain is pulled back to reveal a Cyberman. Adeola screams.**

Martha flinches but looks up when the scream is cut off and replaced with Rose's voice.

 **Back on the TARDIS, Rose says that a ghost has been elected MP for Leeds according to the paper. The Doctor pops up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device.**

Everyone bursts out laughing at their comments about Ghostbusters and the Doctor's little dance. Nine just facepalms at his future self, shaking his head.

 **Outside, he asks Jackie how long until the next shift. The Doctor puts three metal cones linked by wires on the grass. Jackie asks what they all do and he replies it triangulates the point of origin. She tries to persuade him to leave it alone but to no avail. He calls Rose back in the TARDIS. They plug the power cable into the Tardis console. Jackie follows them in and closes the door. He gives Rose a list of instructions. Rose guesses which button she has to press.**

"Three guesses isn't bad." Rose laughs.

"There were only three options." Ten sniggers. "Don't worry, it'll become easier to remember." He adds more seriously.

 **Yvonne tells everyone there is two minutes to the next shift. Adeola enters wearing two earpieces.**

"What?" Martha recoils in confusion.

"Mind control. She's probably not even alive Martha." Ten warns her.

 **Gareth comes in as well. The man in the lab coat moves the big lever. Gareth and Adeola's earpieces flash, and they type into their computers. The Doctor activates the cones. He asks what the line is doing and Rose responds it is holding.**

"Oh good." Nine grins.

"Don't tell me that pile of junk is actually going to work?" Jack asks.

"Of course it is." Ten tells him, looking affronted. Then he spots Jack's grin and rolls his eyes.

 **Jackie states Rose looks like the Doctor. Rose seems rather pleased by that. They talk about how much Rose has changed and Jackie calls her not human anymore.**

"Of course I'm human." Rose protests sadly. Although, she thinks, if she had the choice she wouldn't be simply human. Being human means she can't spend the rest of the Doctor's lives with him as she wants to.

 **The Doctor calling to them distracts them and Rose calls back the scanner is working. They start the ghost shift. In the playground, a ghost appears between the cones, and gets trapped. Jackie and Rose watch it on the scanner. The Doctor puts on a pair of red and blue 3D cardboard spectacles and makes an adjustment to his control box. An alarm sounds in the Institute.**

"Of course they'd notice." Sarah-Jane sighs. "Nothing easy with you is there Doctor?"

"Nope. That's what makes up half the fun." He tries for a smile but is too tense to properly pull it off.

 **They start to narrow down the location of the interference. The ghost is starting to writhe inside the field. Then it tries to break out but is unsuccessful. Torchwood shut down the ghost shift early. We now see there are two levers to be moved, on either side of the room. The ghost fades and vanishes. The Doctor gathers up the cones.**

"I still want to know how they are managing to project the ghosts that can becomes stronger the more people want them. Cybermen can't do that either." Nine frowns.

 **They narrow down the location further and get CCTV view on the TARDIS as it dematerialises. They seem to know exactly who it is.**

"Seems Queen Victoria left names as well." Donna mutters. "Hopefully she didn't mention too much about your companion."

 **Yvonne seems very happy the Doctor is around as she realises he is coming to them. She runs out. Adeola and Gareth look at each other. She tells Raj he is coming. He looks up at the sphere saying now we've got you.**

"There goes the element of surprise then." Jack sighs.

 **The Doctor goes on a tangent about saying allons y until Rose reminds him Jackie is still on board.**

"Fantastic." Nine groans.

 **Jackie calls out that if they land on Mars she will kill him.**

"Would have been safer." Ten murmurs petulantly.

 **The Tardis materialises in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and is immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watches them on the scanner. He tells Rose to stay there and look after Jackie to which Rose protests she is not looking after her mum. The Doctor retorts that Rose brought her.**

"I did not." Rose scowls at him. He grins down.

"I know, I did but I can't stay behind and babysit can I?" He grins cheekily.

"You're just worried she might kiss you again." She retorts. The grin fades and he shudders again at the reminder.

 **Rose steps in front of the doors as she points out they have guns. He states that he doesn't so they can shoot him but he has the moral high ground.**

"Having the moral high ground is no use to me if you're dead!" Rose snaps at him.

 **The Doctor steps outside and raises his arms. Yvonne runs in on her high heels. She is very pleased to see him and starts clapping. The soldiers join in and the Doctor lowers his hands. He introduces himself but they already know who he is and every time he talks there is more applause.**

"Oh my god, he doesn't need more of an ego boost." Donna rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be ego boosting, more...mocking." Ten tells her.

"Well, that's alright then." She smirks.

 **When he asks who she is, she avoids the question and asks where his companion is as they know he always travels with one. The Doctor reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he can. He introduces her as Rose but it is actually Jackie.**

"Oh brilliant." Nine frowns.

"Actually, it is brilliant. Jackie with the Doctor leaves Rose to wander about when they leave." Mickey points out.

"Oh yes, Rose Tyler, Miss Jeopardy Friendly, wandering about on her own with armed men and Cybermen on the loose." Nine's frown deepens.

"Oi! I can look after myself." Rose protests.

"No doubt about that but we are seriously outnumbered there. I'd rather have had you with me." Ten tells her gently.

 **Ten keeps talking until finally telling Yvonne to lead on.**

"Bloody hell. Stop talking sometimes." Mickey shakes his head in amazement.

 **Yvonne welcomes him to Torchwood, leading him through some doors to a massive warehouse area. She tells him the Torchwood motto is that if it is alien then it is theirs. She states it was them who shot down the Sycorax at Christmas.**

"She says that like she is proud of it." Rose wrinkles her nose.

"Probably is." Nine scoffs.

 **She continues that they strip down anything that comes from the sky and use it for the good of the British Empire.**

"There isn't one." Sarah-Jane points out.

"I think they plan on making one." Martha replies.

 **Jackie points out there isn't a British Empire and Yvonne replies not yet. A soldier hands Yvonne a very big gun. She asks the Doctor if he recognises it. He states it is a particle gun. Yvonne tells him it took them eight years to get it to work.**

"They shouldn't have it at all!" Nine mutters furiously.

 **The Doctor states they can't have particle guns in the 21st century. She thanks the soldier by name, saying it is important to have people skills. The Doctor asks if they have anyone named Alonso.**

"Seriously?" Rose asks him, half amused and half exasperated.

"It would be fun." He pouts.

"There is a time and a place. That is neither." She rolls her eyes fondly.

 **He asks her name again and this time she tells him it is Yvonne Hartman. The Doctor picks up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top. She calls them Magna clamps.**

"Rope. Need a rope to tie around…" Rose can hear Ten muttering to himself.

 **Jackie comments she could do with one to carry the shopping.**

Everyone sniggers.

 **Yvonne tells her they are for Torchwood's benefit not the general public's.**

"So not exactly for the British Empire then? Just them." Donna snorts in disgust.

"They probably plan on becoming the British Empire themselves. Or at least running it." Nine shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks about the ghosts. Yvonne tells him they are a side effect but states there is an itinerary.**

"This is like Van Stattens place all over again. Except these people try to use it rather than just locking it away forever." Martha sighs.

"So what, they capture the Doctor and force him to help them use all the stuff?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Na, these lot probably think they don't need him. They probably just want to study him instead." Jack scoffs angrily.

 **The TARDIS is driven past on the back of a truck. Jackie asks where they are taking it. Yvonne repeats that if it is alien then it is theirs.**

Nine blows out a long breath of exasperation. "You apes. The universe is going to rue the day you ever achieved space flight. So intolerant and greedy."

"Just like plenty of other species out there." Mickey shrugs. "Least we have other functions than just kill like those Daleks or Cybermen."

 **The Doctor tells her she will never get inside it but she doesn't seem bothered by this. Rose peeks out of the Tardis. The Doctor gives her a little nod. She goes through the Doctor's pockets looking for the psychic paper.**

"That might not be the best idea." Jack warns.

"Why not?" Rose asks in confusion.

"Well I know they aren't quite up to Time Agent standards yet but I imagine if they deal with so much alien stuff then they probably give basic psychic training to their people. They will probably see it is blank." He explains.

"Ah." She sighs.

"Still better to have it on the off chance it works." Nine tells her.

 **Adeola sends a message to Matt, asking if he wants to see something good. She leads him out of the room.**

"What is she doing?" Martha asks.

"Probably taking him to the Cybermen to be turned as well." Nine replies.

"She wouldn't do that!"

"She doesn't have a choice." He shrugs.

 **The Doctor tells Yvonne he has never heard of them. She states that he is considered the enemy as per the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879.**

"Victoria actually listed you as an enemy of the crown despite the fact you saved her life?" Rose looks up at Ten incredulously.

"It's not like you brought the stupid werewolf there, it was there years before you." Donna points out.

"Well, you two did make it seem almost like a game at some points, getting really excited in the library and things." Sarah-Jane points out fairly.

"Yes and she's right, the Doctor is dangerous. However, really not someone you want as an enemy and she is stupid to think otherwise." Rose reminds her.

 **He asks if that makes him a prisoner and Yvonne agrees, saying there is so much he can teach them.**

"So they expect you to help while being held prisoner?" Mickey scoffs.

"That'll be why she wanted my companion." Nine mutters darkly.

"They wouldn't?" Sarah-Jane gasps, catching on to his meaning.

"Well, if I'm listed as an enemy, people who travel with me probably are too meaning I don't think these people have any boundaries."

 **Yvonne leads him and Jackie into the sphere room, asking what he makes of that. The Doctor stares at it, putting on his 3D glasses again. Raj tries to introduce himself, holding out his hand which the Doctor ignores. Jackie asks what it is and Yvonne admits they have no idea. The Doctor states it is a void ship.**

"What?" Nine and Jack both gasp.

"That's just a story." Jack whispers.

"Like Time Lords?" Ten points out.

"Well, yeah, but this is just...wow. You get to see some of the coolest things."

"There is nothing cool about it." Ten states firmly. "It is certainly not something they should ever have been messing with."

 **The Doctor explains what a void ship is and what the void is. Raj asks how they get into it and the Doctor tells him they should send it back to Hell. Then he asks how it got there. She explains that is how all of this started. The void ship arrived and the ghosts followed.**

"Well that half explains how the Cybermen got there. The ship must have ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe to come into this universe from the void. Somehow the Cybermen must have found a way to protect themselves and use the gap to squeeze through from the parallel universe." Nine explains.

"Not good then." Sarah-Jane states.

 **The Doctor tells them to show him and walks out, turning left. Yvonne exchanges annoyed looks with Raj before following, calling after him he went the wrong way. He turns and goes right.**

"A less spectacular exit than it could have been." Jack sniggers.

 **Adeola has led Matt to the plastic sheeting where she found the Cyberman. He is reluctant but finally goes in. There is the whirr of a circular saw and he screams.**

"Are they just giving them the earpieces?" Martha asks nervously.

"I'm not sure." Ten tells her regretfully.

 **Rose sneaks out of the Tardis, which has been put next to a very large and brightly decorated mummy case. She grabs a white coat from a bench and walks out.**

 **Yvonne points the Doctor at the blank wall at the far end of the Lever room. The Doctor walks up and touches it.**

Ten shudders so violently that Rose ends up shuddering too. Then he tenses as stiff as a board. Rose looks up at him in concern and sees that his gaze is fixed on her so intently she can almost feel it burning her.

"Doctor?" She moves her hand from Nine' and brings it to Ten's cheek. He doesn't seem to react, just stares at her with so many unreadable emotions, the only two she can pick out are grief, such deep grief and an equally deep love.

Everybody else tries not to imagine exactly what a wall could have done to bring about such a reaction. They all begin talking quietly amongst themselves to give the duo some space.

"I'm right here Doctor." Rose whispers to him.

"Rose?" Her name bursts from his lips in a ragged breath, almost a prayer. She tries to move away from him to sit up and face him but his arm immediately tightens, not enough to hurt but enough to stop her moving further than an inch from his side.

"Alright, I'll stay just here." She snuggles closer and he relaxes minutely. She nods to the others and they turn back to watch the screen again.

 **Yvonne explains the sphere came through there, it's not active until they fire particle engines at that exact spot.**

"They are deliberately opening a breech in the universe? Repeatedly?" Martha gapes.

"How stupid can they be? Calling humans apes seems to be becoming far more insulting to apes." Nine looks horrified.

"Anything could have wandered through." Donna points out.

"Anything did wander through. Very dangerous things." Ten reminds her.

 **Yvonne explains it was a radar black spot so they built the tower to reach it. Jackie realises they are in Canary Wharf. Yvonne tells them the breech is a source of energy and with it Britain will be truly independent.**

"And also the reason the entire planet, possibly the entire universe, could have ended." Nine spits furiously. "But no, little, tiny Britain being independent is obviously worth an entire planet!"

 **She adds that the next shift is in two minutes.**

"So they've been prodding a breech in the universe almost every hour or so for two months straight?" Jack asks in disgust.

 **The Doctor tells her to cancel it. Yvonne refuses and gets angry, accusing him of trying to lord it over them when it comes to matters of aliens.**

"That's because he has an ounce of common sense that you seem to lack." Rose mutters angrily.

 **He demonstrates on a glass panel what will potentially happen but Yvonne just says they will be more careful.**

"No they won't." Martha mutters.

 **They argue a bit more before the Doctor stops and says okay.**

"What?" Everybody except Nine looks confused. Ten just gives a half smirk that he clearly doesn't mean.

 **The Doctor goes back into her office and fetches a chair to sit on. She looks incredibly confused. The Doctor is now cheerfully asking for a cup of tea before telling 'Rose' to pull up a seat and watch the fireworks. Yvonne and the Doctor stare at each other until Adeola calls shift in two seconds. Yvonne then tells them to call it off.**

"Nice work." Rose smiles.

"For now." He sighs.

 **The Doctor thanks her and she says it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. She orders someone to clean up saying that someone warned her the Doctor likes to make a mess.**

"Likes too? Not usually. Has to? Mostly." Mickey points out.

"I suppose they are lucky he hasn't tried licking all the equipment they have," Donna grins.

"Oi! I'm not that bad." Ten protests weakly.

 **Matt is at his computer, wearing two earpieces.**

"What was the sawing for then if not making them into Cybermen?" Sarah-Jane asks.

Nine looks very grim as he responds. "They probably attached those earpieces a little more securely than normal ones. Like actually attached them to the brain. They are already dead."

"Oh god." Martha looks like she is about to be sick. Mickey glares at Nine while he rubs Martha's back soothingly.

 **Now there are three busily typing. Rose follows another scientist along a corridor to a sign saying Torchwood Institute, Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. She kisses the psychic paper then puts it against the entry reader for the door the scientist has just gone through.**

"Nice!" Jack grins widely.

 **Rose enters, and is transfixed by the sphere. Raj comes over to her. She tells him she is from personnel about the prisoner.**

"Not the worst lie on the spot." Sarah-Jane winces slightly.

 **He asks for authorisation but realises the psychic paper is blank. He orders the room to be sealed and asks Samuel to check the door lock as she just walked right in. Samuel turns around.**

"Mickey!" Rose cries.

"What am I doing there? How is that even possible?" Mickey looks astonished.

"Well, if the Cybermen are coming through, it makes sense that other things from that universe could squeeze through. No idea where you got the tech to do so, not like you could have made it." Nine says dismissively.

"OI!" Mickey protests.

 **He gives Rose the thumbs up and makes the 'be quiet' gesture. Raj tells Rose to take a seat. Yvonne and the Doctor are talking and she looks unimpressed he has his feet up on the desk. Raj then phones through saying they have a visitor. The Doctor tries to deny knowing her but when Yvonne threatens to have her shot he confesses that is Rose.**

"Sorry." Rose sighs.

"Ah well. At least you found Ricky." Nine shrugs.

 **Yvonne asks who Jackie is then if not Rose. Jackie states she is Rose's mother and Yvonne looks quite amused. The Doctor asks her not to mention that fact when writing his complete history.**

Everybody laughs, glad for a bit of relief from the tension that has been gathering since the night before really.

 **There is a noise outside. Yvonne stands up and realises people have started the ghost shifts. She orders them to stop but nobody responds. A scientist grabs one of the levers which are moving on their own. The Doctor goes to Adeola and snaps his fingers in front of her face but no response. He realises they are overriding the system and ghost shift is happening. In the lab downstairs the sphere becomes active.**

"Oh crap." Rose winces.

"The crap is only just beginning." Ten warns her. He realises that they have been watching for over half an hour and an awful lot more stuff happens before he loses Rose. That means, as he suspected, his agony is going to be drawn out over two viewings.

 **Upstairs the Doctor tells them the earpieces are controlling them and apologises to Adeola. He zaps Adeola's earpiece with his sonic screwdriver. She screams, and so do Gareth and Matt. Then they collapse.**

Martha begins crying in earnest. "Thank you. For stopping her." She gets out between sobs. Ten nods sadly at her.

 **Yvonne wants to know what happened with the earpieces and Jackie accuses the Doctor of killing them. He defends that they were already dead long before he got there. Yvonne keeps pressing about the earpieces. Eventually she pulls one off Adeola. A rope of gray matter comes with it.**

Suspecting what was about to happen, Mickey managed to pull Martha's face to his chest before she could see her cousin's brain being pulled out of her ear.

"Oh my god." Rose presses a hand to her mouth.

"Addy." Martha whispers.

 **The Doctor asks about the ghost shift and Yvonne tells him it's at 90% and still running. She asks if he can stop it and he replies that they have hijacked the system. Yvonne keeps asking questions and the Doctor says he can trace the signal, telling Jackie to stay there. Raj is on Yvonne's laptop with the message Sphere Activated.**

"Too many things at once." Sarah-Jane sighs.

"The Doctor can't be in two places at once." Donna agrees. "Well he can, but not there without causing more problems." She adds after a moment.

 **In the sphere lab Raj is still trying to contact Yvonne but Mickey reassures Rose that they have beaten them before and can do it again. That is why he is there.**

"I don't quite get why you look so stupidly excited." Nine snaps at him.

"So you followed the Cybermen there then?" Rose asks ignoring Nine.

"Seems like it." Mickey shrugs, not having done it yet.

 **Rose asks, the fight against what and he replies what does she think.**

"Well the only things we fought together are Krillitanes, clockwork creatures and Cybermen. Only one of those would bring me back from another universe." Mickey grins slightly. He imagines it is definitely good to be back with Rose.

 **The sphere's shudders are becoming more violent. The Doctor is tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They pass two soldiers going the other way. Yvonne orders them to follow her and the Doctor. The scientists are struggling to stop the levers from reaching activation point.**

"At least they are slowing it down?" Jack offers, hopefully, knowing full well it won't make any difference.

 **The four reach the corridor with the plastic sheeting. They go in and find themselves surrounded by Cybermen. He realises they came through first as an advanced guard and the soldiers open fire.**

"That's going to do nothing but annoy them." Donna winces.

"And get the guards killed." Jack groans.

 **In the Sphere lab, Mickey explains that they had almost beaten the Cybermen when they found a way through to this world and they were able to follow. Rose points out the Doctor said that was impossible. Mickey retorts it's not the first time he's been wrong.**

"Yes well, it seems that since I've met Rose and the rest of you, impossible doesn't seem to have much meaning anymore." Ten shrugs with half a smile.

"Good." Rose grins over at Mickey who smiles in return.

 **Rose asks what's inside the sphere but Mickey doesn't know. Cybermen escort the Doctor and Yvonne into the lever room. The Doctor yells for everybody to move away from the machines. The Cybermen activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers. Jackie asks what they are and one Cyberman tells her. Then it states the ghost shift will be increased to 100%. The levers move up on their own and the ghosts appear as usual but in much higher numbers.**

"Bringing through the cavalry." Jack states glumly.

"That's not even all they managed to bring through. If the Cyber leader is in the sphere why not open that first?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Might need the power from the ghost shift?" Rose suggests.

 **News reporters notice there are more ghosts than usual. One report says they are harmless.**

"So very not harmless." Donna lets out a noise of derision.

 **Heavy boot steps are heard through the blank wall at the end. Downstairs, Raj is trying to reach Yvonne still. He states he needs help down there.**

"Yes well, they need help up there more at the moment." Jack snaps.

"Actually, everyone needs help everywhere. That sphere is no safer than where we are." Ten corrects through gritted teeth.

 **Mickey removes his white coat and ear piece. The Sphere starts to crack open, then a black hole appears. Jackie asks what the Cybermen have to do with the ghosts.**

"Really mum?" Rose rolls her eyes fondly.

 **The Doctor reminds her that a footprint doesn't look like a boot. The ghosts solidify and form up in squads everywhere. People start to scream and run. They start killing and breaking down front doors. Yvonne says they are invading the whole planet. The Doctor states it isn't an invasion, it's a victory.**

"All because they couldn't leave well enough alone." Jack moans.

"Not quite. I think some cybermen got through anyway. They may have found a way after all but Torchwood did the work for them." Nine scowls.

 **Mickey says he knows what is in there and that he is ready. Mickey gets his really massive gun from underneath the platform below the sphere.**

"I thought you said nobody knows?" Nine asks. Mickey just shrugs.

 **Raj is confused and MIckey gives his real name. The Doctor asks the Cybermen how they got the sphere but a Cyberman tells him it isn't theirs. It broke down barriers between worlds and they simply followed it. Jackie points out Rose is down there. The sphere is slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. Then four oversized pepperpots glide out of the Void.**

"Holy crap. Seriously, how does this day continue to get worse?" Jack exclaims.

"Actually, I hate to say this but it's almost a good thing." Ten looks disgusted with himself for even saying it. "Without the Dalek distraction the Cybermen would have simply taken over Earth, no contest. This gave me time to find some sort of solution." He takes a deep breath and adjusts his hold on Rose.

 **Mickey states they aren't Cybermen.**

"Looks like you were wrong, Ricky." Nine points out snidely.

 **They all call out exterminate and the screen goes black.**

"For god sake!" Both Doctor cry out. Rose quickly puts on the next one.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Doomsday

 **The Daleks have landed and are trundling across the floor, calling exterminate. Rose yells at them that she knows who they are. They stop.**

"Good thinking." Nine breathes in relief.

 **She adds that she is a human who knows about the Time War so they should keep her and her friends alive. Mickey and Raj both pop up saying they know about the Time War too.**

"Good thing they aren't good at working out if you're lying. That wasn't exactly convincing." Martha rolls her eyes at Mickey who just grins goofily at her.

 **The black Dalek states they will be necessary before asking for the status of the Genesis Ark.**

"Genesis Ark?" Jack frowns. "What's that?"

"Nothing good I imagine. Not if the Daleks brought it with them." Rose bites her lip.

 **One says it is in hibernation. The black Dalek orders them to commence awakening. It must be protected above all else. Mickey mutters to Rose that she said the Daleks were all dead.**

"I thought they were." Rose points out.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about." Mickey shrugs in return.

 **Rose dismisses this before asking what the hell a Genesis Ark is. Upstairs in Yvonne's office, Jackie is asking what happened to Rose. The Doctor states he doesn't know before promising her that he will get Jackie and Rose out of there.**

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Sarah-Jane tells him gently.

"I couldn't exactly tell her she was probably going to die. She would have just gotten hysterical." Ten reminds her.

"With fairly good reason." Jack mutters.

"Yeah but have a breakdown in front of a bunch of Cybermen isn't a good idea." Donna tells him. "Better for her to get mad at him later."

 **The Cyberleader tells Yvonne to contact the central world authority. She replies that they don't have one. He says they do now and broadcasts a message to the TV that humans will be made like them. During his speech the Doctor puts on 3D glasses. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns as they watch from Torchwood tower.**

"I still can't believe you missed all this." Ten rolls his eyes at Donna who sniggers.

"You didn't see any of this?" Jack stares at her in disbelief.

"I was in Spain." She shrugs. "And hungover."

 **The Cyberleader states he ordered surrender.**

"He can't seriously have thought they would just give up?" Donna snorts.

"They consider themselves superior. They cannot comprehend why people wouldn't want to be like them." Nine reminds her.

 **The Doctor angrily tells him that they have invaded these people's homes, of course they are going to fight back. In the lab, the black Dalek asks which of them is least important.**

"That's not a good question." Jack winces. "Somebody is about to die."

"We get that, Captain Flash." Mickey snaps at him nervously. Suddenly, he couldn't remember if the Doctor had ever mentioned what happened to him in the end.

 **Rose asks what that is supposed to mean and it repeats the question. She protests that they don't work like that when Raj steps forward saying they can go through him. It tells him to kneel which he does hesitantly. It states they need information about Earth history and Raj begins to say he will tell them a certain amount when the Dalek interrupts to say that speech is not necessary. Three Dalek plungers envelop Rajesh's head. Mickey tries to move forward but Rose grabs him.**

Everybody flinches.

"Poor guy." Rose mutters, from where she has buried her head in Ten's should so she doesn't have to see. Ten runs his hand through her hair in a comforting gesture while Nine tries not to glare at his future self. He assumes he isn't doing a very good job when he catches Ricky smirking at him.

 **Raj screams. Upstairs the Cyberleader announces that scans have detected technology within the Sphere chamber. He orders some other Cybermen to investigate. The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor.**

"Oh my god." Martha yells.

 **The black Dalek says that his mind spoke of a second species. Rose yells that they didn't need to kill him. Another Dalek states that they didn't need him alive either. The black Dalek orders Dalek Thay to investigate.**

"They have names?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"No. Only the cult of Skaro have names. Didn't think they were actually real 'till now. Seem to be saying that a lot recently." Nine frowns.

"What's the Cult of Skaro?" Rose asks.

"Daleks that were selected to design better ways to kill. Daleks that could think for themselves, think like the enemy thinks." Ten explains.

 **Both investigation teams open visual links so those in the Sphere lab and lever room can see through the Cybermen and Dalek that are investigating. The two meet and both demand the other identify themselves. Both sides refuse to say first. The Daleks end up identifying first as Thay states that Daleks do not take orders.**

"Isn't that all they are built to do?" Jack points out.

"Not orders from other species." Sarah-Jane reminds him and he grins.

 **The Cyberman states they have identified as Daleks and in the lab, the black Dalek states that the outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen. Upstairs, Jackie whispers to the Doctor that Rose was terrified of the Daleks.**

"Anyone in their right mind is scared of them." Rose points out.

 **She continues to ask if Rose is dead. The Doctor furiously whispers for her phone. Jackie doesn't understand at first but when he repeats the question she hands him her phone and he rings Rose who answers. He tells Jackie that she is still alive and wonders why. Jackie tells him not to complain.**

"I was not complaining!" Ten splutters. "I was overjoyed, just a little confused. These aren't exactly like the last Dalek Rose met."

"Guess they all just like me." Rose smirks.

"Rose Tyler, could even win over the Daleks." Nine grins weakly at her. She squeezes his hand.

 **He states they must need her for something. One Dalek states that they must protect the Genesis Ark. The Doctor is still listening over the phone while watching the visual link. He doesn't seem to know what it is. The Cyberman and Dalek continue talking. The Cyberman offers an alliance as their technologies are compatible.**

"That won't be happening." Donna scoffs.

"Nope. Daleks don't do alliances." Jack nods.

 **The Dalek denies an alliance and the Cybermen ready their weapons saying that hostile elements will be deleted. They shoot at Dalek Thay but he exterminates both Cybermen. The Cyberleader opens a visual link directly with the Sphere lab. He tells the Daleks they have declared war. The black Dalek replies it isn't war but pest control.**

Unable to help herself, Donna bursts out laughing. Jack is quick to follow along with Rose and Mickey.

"What's so funny?" Nine asks.

"Cybermen and Daleks, two of the most deadly species, are exchanging typical male trash talk." Donna manages through her laughter.

 **The Cyberleader declares there are five million of them, before asking how many Daleks there are. The black Dalek replies that they are four. The Cyberleader asks if they would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks. It replies it would destroy them with one.**

Now everybody joins in the laughter.

"They sound like teenage boys playing sports." Rose sniggers.

 **The black Dalek announces the Cybermen are only superior at dying. The Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank. The Daleks rewind and identify him as an enemy.**

"Oh yes." Ten smirks wickedly.

 **Upstairs the Doctor has lost contact with Rose. In the lab the black Dalek notices Rose's increased heartbeat. Mickey comments to tell him about it.**

"So not the time." Rose laughs, pleased he can now make jokes about it.

 **It demands that Rose identify the man and she states that if they really want to know it's the Doctor. All the Dalek's roll back slightly.**

Both Doctors grin smugly.

"I think they might be feeling something there. Fear." Rose smirks.

"Quite right too." Nine nods approvingly.

 **Rose notes that five million Cybermen is considered easy but one Doctor has them scared.**

"I don't blame them." Donna mumbles.

 **The Cyberleader demands they start emergency upgrading, beginning with the personnel around the office. A Cyberman takes Jackie and Yvonne. Jackie starts yelling for the Doctor to do something. He starts yelling that he won't help if they take her. The Cybermen ignore them both and the Doctor promises Jackie he will think of something.**

"Mom!" Rose cries.

"It's alright. She was smart and got away somehow. Didn't ask for details though." Ten tells her. She nods.

 **The victorious Dalek returns to the lab. They declare the Cybermen irrelevant and want to concentrate on the Genesis Ark. Mickey whispers to Rose, asking why they are still alive and she tells him they might need her.**

"What for?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Dunno, to open it maybe? That Dalek I met with Van Statten was restored to full health just with one touch of a time traveller. Maybe this thing is similar." Rose suggests.

"In which case, I would do too now." Mickey realises.

 **Beyond the plastic sheets, sparks fly and people scream. Jackie asks Yvonne what upgrading means and she explains they are turned into the Cybermen. Yvonne is taken away as Jackie screams it is all her fault along with Torchwood.**

"They certainly didn't make anything better and probably helped everything along, however They would probably have gotten through anyway with a void ship." Jack points out.

"They were playing around with things far beyond their understanding." Ten snaps. Jack holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I don't disagree with you but it was probably going to happen anyway just a few months or years in the future."

 _Months and years I could have had with Rose_ , Ten thinks bitterly.

 **Yvonne keeps repeating she did her duty for Queen and Country.**

"I wasn't aware your duty involved destroying the world." Nine mutters angrily.

 **Yvonne walks forward. Sparks fly and she screams.**

Everyone winces. They may not like the woman but nobody deserves that fate.

 **Upstairs the Doctor is sitting down and the Cyberleader states he is proof emotions destroy you. He agrees that he is but he quite likes hope and here it comes. A group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes. Jake is one of them. Jake explains the Cybermen came through from another world and so did they.**

"Figures if Mickey got back then Jake wouldn't be far behind." Jack grins.

"Wonder why Mickey came through on his own so long before anyone else? He was here long enough to actually get a job at Torchwood." Martha points out.

"Was probably testing however we got there. Besides, I'd always volunteer to come back to this world. With something like this figured Rose and the Doctor wouldn't be far away." Mickey smiles at Rose.

"Course not." She agrees.

 **Jackie is being dragged forward. Then a Cyberman states the Cyberleader has been terminated. While they talk, Jackie sneaks away. One decides it will be upgraded to Cyberleader. Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.**

"Thank god." Rose breathes.

 **The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again. Jake starts issuing orders and once everyone else is gone the Doctor tells him he can't just pop from one world to another.**

"I think he just did." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Still not a good idea." Nine reminds her.

 **Jake points out they just did. He chucks the Doctor a device he used to do it. It is a large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. Jake tells him they have their own Torchwood who developed them. Then he presses the button and both of them vanish.**

"No! I don't want to go back and see your damn world. I have my own damn world to save." Ten bites out furiously. Rose tightens her arm around his middle. He squeezes her back but doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

 **Parallel Torchwood is a wreck. Jake explains that they found out what this Torchwood was doing and took it over. The Doctor says he has to get back, Rose and Jackie are in danger. Then Pete Tyler walks in.**

"I should have known." Nine breathes.

 **He says that would be his wife from a parallel world. The Doctor runs over to him saying he needs to get back right now. Pete states that this is their world not his and he isn't in charge.**

"I don't want to be in charge there. I don't want to be there at all." Ten groans.

"We know." Sarah-Jane tells him gently.

 **Mickey says he could get out of there but it only takes one and he isn't leaving without her. Rose tells him he'd follow her anywhere and asks what she did to him all those years ago.**

"Imprinted like a mother chicken." Jack sniggers.

 **Mickey comments he must be stupid.**

"Finally he admits it." Nine smirks.

"Shut up." Mickey rolls his eyes fondly.

 **Rose states he is the bravest man she ever met.**

"OI!" Jack and both Doctor protest. Rose just laughs at them.

 **Mickey asks about the Doctor and she corrects bravest human.**

"Oi!" Jack complains again.

"Joint bravest." Rose amends. Jack contemplates this for a second.

"Fine then." He sighs. "At least I'm the best looking." Rose smirks at him before glancing up at Ten and over at Nine. "Best looking human." He rolls his eyes at her.

"That's better." Her grin widens.

 **Mickey can't think what the Daleks would want with him. Rose explains about time travel meaning they soak up background radiation. She has a flashback to Van Statten's bunker. She adds that in the Time War the Daleks evolved so they could use it as power.**

"You do listen!" Ten beams.

"Sometimes." Rose laughs. "When I can understand what on Earth you are on about."

 **Mickey comments he loves it when she talks technical and she tells him to shut up. Then she points out he travelled in time too, either of them would do. Mickey asks why they would build something they can't open.**

"They wouldn't. Means it isn't theirs either." Nine frowns.

"Building something only a time traveller could open? Sounds like Time Lord stuff." Jack points out.

"But why and how would Daleks get Time Lord technology that should have been floating in the void?" Donna asks. Everyone shrugs, having no answer to that.

 **The black Dalek states it is stolen technology. Rose asks who built it and it tells them the Time Lords did. It is all that survives of their world. Rose asks what's inside and it replies the future.**

"So the Time Lords built something that would be of use to Daleks? That makes no sense." Rose frowns.

"A prison ship!" Nine realises in horror.

"What?" Martha asks.

"A ship built to hold Daleks." He explains.

"It's tiny...oh!" Realisation dawns.

 **Pete explains about the Cybermen leaving but the world temperature is rising. He expects it is more than just global warming. The Doctor agrees that everytime they jump betweens worlds they rip open a hole in the universe. If they keep going both worlds will fall into the void. Pete asks if he can seal the breach. The Doctor points out that leaves five million Cybermen in their world but Pete doesn't care.**

"Well too bad for him the Doctor protects every world." Rose snaps bitterly.

"He comes around Rose." Ten tells her gently.

"Good for him." She sniffs.

 **The Doctor points out on his world Jackie might still be alive. Pete replied his wife died. The Doctor reminds him her husband died, calling them a good match.**

Everyone lets out a burst of laughter.

 **Pete points out they have more important things to worry about. The Doctor asks if Pete believes he can save everything and Pete states he does believe that. The Doctor states that is all he needs. The trio appear back in the other world.**

"Thank god." Rose breathes.

"Well I wasn't going to just leave…" Ten breaks off unable to finish the sentence.

 **He phones Jackie and who panicking. He asks where she is and she replied a staircase. He asks for anything to identify which one. She offers a fire extinguisher.**

Everyone laughs again.

"Really mum?" Rose rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor sarcastically mutters that helps. Jackie then spots a sign saying N3. The Doctor knows where it is saying they are trying their best.**

"You always do." Rose smiles gently.

"My best isn't always enough." He replied gravely.

"You can't do any more than your best." Jack tells him.

"I can certainly try."

 **Jackie pleads for him not to leave but he has to go. He puts the phone down and announces her full name to Pete, who once again denies she is his wife. The Doctor tells him he was at the wedding when Pete got her name wrong. He takes Jake's gun saying he can make it work on a Dalek. A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner.**

"What are you doing?" Donna laughs.

"No white flag." Ten shrugs.

 **He walks up to three Cybermen and surrenders. The four Daleks disconnect from the Ark. They tell Rose to open it. She refuses and they threaten Mickey.**

"It's not like they won't kill you as soon as it's open anyway." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Yeah, kinda guessed that." Jack sighs.

 **Rose says she can't let them. The black Dalek instructs her to put her hand on the casket. Rose then turns to them and asks if they want to know what happened in the Time War and what happened to the Emperor.**

"You're going to provoke them?" Nine winces.

"Well, like we figured, they are going to kill us anyway. Might as well have the last word." Rose smirks.

 **They are surprised the Emperor survived but Rose tells them that she killed the Emperor herself. The black Dalek says she will be exterminated but then the Doctor arrives.**

"Cutting that a bit close." Martha tells him.

"It's not the Doctor if it's not close." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **The Doctor is wearing his 3D spectacles again. The Dalek states he in unarmed and he agrees. He greets Rose and Mickey. The Dalek demands social interaction will cease.**

"Not with big mouth around." Donna snickers.

"Oi! I can focus." Ten pouts.

"Not for long." Mickey smirks.

 **The black Dalek asks how he survived the Time War and the Doctor replied by fighting. He was at the fall of Arcadia and may come to terms with that one day.**

"Doubtful." Nine mutters.

 **He then claims these four ran away. Rose tells him they have names and the Daleks introduce themselves. He explains who the Cult of Skaro are. Mickey asks what the Ark does but the Doctor doesn't know, claiming both sides had secrets. Rose points out it needs the touch of a time traveller. Sec demands the Doctor will open the Ark to which he replied that he will not.**

"Not exactly bright are they? Course he wouldn't open it." Mickey scoffs.

"Might have if they threatened Rose." Nine shrugs. He already guessed that it gets opened somehow.

"Na, you'll think of a way out." Jack tries to remain positive, knowing the good mood that is currently with them will soon be draining away.

 **Sec points out he has no way of resisting. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Sec calls it a sonic probe.**

"Oi! It's a screwdriver." Ten grumbles.

 **Sec scoffs it is harmless and the Doctor agrees that is why he likes it. It can't kill or harm but it does open doors. The door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing. One Dalek is hit and has casting impaired. In the chaos Rose runs but slips. Pete helps her up and they get out. The Doctor follows. Mickey dives for a big gun.**

"Not the time! Get out of there." Nine growls at him in frustration.

"That weapon will come in handy." Jack points out.

"Not if he's dead." Nine retorts.

 **Sec gets his power back and kills a Cyberman. Mickey gets jostled and he puts out his hand to steady himself. It touches the Ark.**

"Oh it would be Ricky the Idiot." Nine scowls.

"Oi!" Mickey glares back.

"If you had just run with the rest of us…" Nine begins.

"Yeah well that's what you do best, not me." Mickey narrows his eyes.

"What you do best is screwing things up." Nine snaps.

"Enough! Both of you!" Rose intervenes. "This is hard enough without you two at each other's throats. Grow up and shut up."

"You tell 'em Rose." Donna cheers as Jack whistles. Mickey and Nine both stop yelling but continue glaring at each other.

 **He and Jake join the Doctor, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door. The Doctor closes the blast door. He tells Jake to check the stairwell and ushers the rest of them away. The Ark is steaming. The Daleks emerge victorious and they realise the Ark has been primed. Sec states it needs thirteen square miles.**

"That's a lot of space." Sarah-Jane notes into the tense silence.

"Probably a lot of Daleks to come out." Martha mutters.

 **The four run down a corridor. Mickey apologises but Ten tells him he's probably done him a favour.**

Nine snorts but at a warning look from Rose, keeps his mouth shut. Mickey breaks their staring contest to look gratefully at Ten.

 **Jackie is trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she runs into a corridor and meets two more. The Cybermen are shot down from behind by Pete. Jackie thinks he is a ghost, saying it isn't fair. The Doctor steps in to explain but she tells him to shut up.**

"Bet she's been dying to say that a few times." Rose laughs.

"Was just explaining he was real." Ten pouts.

"You were rambling." Donna corrects with a smirk.

 **She tells Pete he looks old and he says she doesn't. They talk and Pete tells her all his schemes worked, making him rich. Jackie claims she doesn't care before asking how rich.**

"Oh mum." Rose shakes her head as everyone laughs.

 **He replied very. She claims again not to care before asking how very. Pete states she isn't his wife. He struggles to find words before telling her to come here. They run and hug each other.**

Rose watches a little awestruck as her parents are somewhat reunited. Ten kisses the top of her head without even realising what he was doing. Rose smiles at him weakly.

 **In the warehouse, the Daleks burst through the door. War ensues. Soldiers fire as well, the whole area is chaos. The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark. The new Cyberleader calls for all units to get to Torchwood tower. The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back.**

"The Daleks weren't wrong to be arrogant. The Cybermen don't stand a chance at all. Not with their normal weapons." Jack notes.

"And soon there will be a ton more Daleks." Donna points out.

 **The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D glasses. They open the roof and Sec starts floating up with the Ark. The Doctor says they need to find out what is going on and so they need to go back up. Jackie tells him that's forty five floors. Jake pops out saying they can take the lift.**

"Oh thank god." Rose laughs. "Don't fancy running up that many stairs."

 **The Ark contains another Dalek. It starts to spin around. The Doctor gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around. The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky. The Daleks start shooting back killing humans and Cybermen. Pete states this world is going to crash and burn. He tells Jackie she can go with them, there is a whole new world waiting for her. The Doctor is ready, finally revealing what is with the 3D glasses. Rose tries them on and everyone except Jackie is covered in void stuff.**

"That just looks bizarre. How can you stand looking through those for so long?" Mickey asks, blinking as if that would clear the spots from his vision.

"You get used to it. Besides, I don't look through them for more than a few minutes at a time." Ten shrugs.

 **He explains the plan to pull all Cybermen and Daleks into the void. Rose points they all have void stuff too. The Doctor tells her she has to go too.**

"I honestly can't believe you ever thought that was an option!" Rose sits up and glares at Ten.

"Better than you falling into the void which you almost did!" He retorts angrily.

 **He tells them he will only open the void on their side so everyone will be safe in Pete's world. The breach will then close itself. Rose asks if he is staying and Mickey points out he will get pulled in. The Doctor shows the magnaclamps, saying he will just have to hold on tight. Rose tells him she isn't going. Pete tries to get her to go but she continues to refuse. Jackie states she isn't going without Rose. Rose tries to convince Jackie that she has made her choice to stay with the Doctor. While she is talking he slips a medallion around Rose's neck and Pete takes them all to his world.**

"No way!" Rose growls. "They still work both ways and if you think I'm not coming straight back…" She trails off.

"I have to know you're alive. Better stuck in that world than in the void." Nine tells her.

"You got two of those clamps. Two people can hold on." Rose points out.

"You're not strong enough to hold on." Ten tells her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine, so next time we bring some chains or a rope to hold on for me." She shrugs, trying to act like this is no big deal. Both Doctors tighten their hold on her.

 **Rose hits her button. She appears back saying she thinks that is the on switch.**

"There is only one switch." Mickey laughs.

"Still, you know me and tech." Rose gives a weak smile in return.

 **Pete rips off Jackie's medallion. She says she has to go back but Pete says no, taking Mickey's one too. He points out Rose is Jackie's but not his daughter. Jackie pleads for Mickey to side with her but he remains silent.**

"Thanks Mick." Rose nods gratefully. She knows it must be hard for him not to come back for her.

 **The Doctor tells Rose she will never see her mother again. Rose quietly tells him she made her choice a long time ago.**

"Rose." Ten's voice is almost a groan.

"I did. My choice was made the second you told me to run in that basement. We've been given a second chance for me to keep that promise I made you. Even seeing all this, my mind hasn't changed for a second. I can't wait to see some of it for real. The Olympics, a real werewolf, Queen Victoria herself...I'm claiming that I won that bet here by the way so you'd better pay up at some point." She ends with a laugh that sounds fake even to her own ears. Ten simply hugs her tighter.

 **She asks what she can do to help. He gives her some orders and she goes, taking off her medallion. Rose tells him they have Cybermen coming just one floor below them. The Cyberleader states they will retreat through the breach and regain the Home World.**

"I think not." Jack smirks.

"The boss might have something to say about that." Mickey agrees.

 **A Cyberman with a gun like Mickey's blocks their way. It is Yvonne. She shoots the other Cybermen saying she did her duty. She cries a tear of blood.**

"Oh my god." Martha puts her hands over her mouth. "She's still Yvonne."

"She can still feel." Rose winces.

 **In the lever room the computer announces the levers are operational. The Doctor smiles and Rose says that's more like it. The Doctor calls them Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake. Rose asks who's Shive and he states he is Shake.**

"Obviously." Rose laughs, shaking her head.

 **The Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. He tells her to press the red button, which she does. Sec announces the breach is active and orders them to exterminate the Doctor. The Doctor tells Rose to hold on, asking if they are ready. Rose points out they are too as Daleks arrive outside the window. They push the levers.**

Ten lets out a noise halfway between a choke and a whimper and Nine exhales a shaky breath. Rose is busy trying to comfort Ten so Sarah-Jane stands up and sits the other side of Nine. This pushes him closer to Rose but allows Sarah-Jane to comfort him with her presence too. Mickey holds tighter onto Martha.

 **They push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps. A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself. Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void. Dalek Sec activates an emergency temporal shift and disappears.**

"Seriously!" Donna moans in frustration.

"There's always one! They always survive!" Nine rages. "I lose everything and they still bloody survive!"

 **Rose's lever moves a little. The computer announces it is offline. The suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way. The Doctor can only watch in growing horror as Rose manages to get it upright but struggles to hold on.**

"Oh god." Sarah-Jane mutters, her hand tightening on Nine's arm for her own sake as much as his. Ten's head buries into Rose's shoulder and she can feel the tears as they start flowing, hot against her skin.

 **The Doctor screams for her to hold on. Rose is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle.**

Nine screams her name at the same time as his on screen counterpart. Her name tearing from his lips in a fit of both rage and utmost dread. For that split second he thought his counterpart had lied and that her voice at the beginning had been right. Rose had died. His Rose was gone, never to bring light to any universe ever again. And he screamed for that very thought because it was the worst one imaginable.

Ten says nothing but clings to Rose as tightly as she clings to him. Neither of them can bear to watch. Without looking, Rose holds out her free arm to Nine who immediately joins them in a threeway hug. He needs to feel her still alive. Her warmth in his arms and hear that beloved heartbeat he will, inevitably, one day, never hear again. Rose cannot bear to hear the way both Doctors screamed her name. She failed to keep her promise to him and this was the pain it gave him. She can only cry harder as she realises Nine is crying too, although silently. The pain she has caused both of them is unforgivable.

 **Pete pops in, catches her and vanishes with his daughter in his arms. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.**

"Oh thank god. That was way too damn close Rosie." Jack chokes out around his own tears, putting a hand over his heart to massage away the ice cold grip of dread. He had not dreamed they had come so close to losing her forever. Inches away from eternal nothingness. Then he jumps up and joins the trio in a hug. They stay that was for a while before it gets too cramped. Jack settles down on the floor between Rose's feet as neither Doctor is going to be letting her go anytime soon.

 **Rose hammers on the wall, screaming to be taken back.**

"Oh Rose." Nine breathes, feeling like he is drowning in pain. He would give anything to never hear that sound from her again. Every syllable felt like a knife in both his hearts. He knows that there will be no sleep for many nights as that sound will haunt him, probably forever. Her screams will echo around his head forever, even if that future never comes to pass.

 **Pete tells her they have stopped working so the breach is closed. The Doctor and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments, then he walks away slowly.**

There isn't a dry eye in the room at that moment. Donna comes to join Jack on the floor, giving him a one armed hug that he returns whole heartedly. Rose suddenly finds herself pulled into Ten's lap as he breathes her name repeatedly into her neck like a prayer. Nine keeps one hand clamped around hers but puts his now free arm around Sarah-Jane who sobs into his shoulder for the pain two of her best friends went through.

 **The Doctor's voice whispers off screen. A sleeping Rose wakes up as her voice speaks as it did at the start of the last episode. It tells how she heard his voice calling for her. She told Pete, Jackie and Mickey. They drove hundreds of miles just to find the voice and ended up on a beach. Rose walks alone across the windswept beach. Pete, Jackie and Mickey stay with the Jeep. An image of the Doctor appears near Rose. She asks where he is and he replied he is in the TARDIS. He tells her he is burning up a sun to say goodbye.**

"I would burn up a thousand suns just to see you one last time. Convince myself I hadn't imagined it and you were safe in Pete's world." Ten's hoarse voice whispers in her ear.

"I'm right here." She tells him through her own sobs. She tries to tell him that she always will be but after this the words seem pointless and almost cruel. This reinforced in a way he had never managed, that she could not stay with him forever. Whether old age or something else, eventually she would be ripped away from him and she could not bear that thought.

 **She tells him that he looks like a ghost. He uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image. She steps forward asking if she can but the Doctor cuts her off saying he is still just an image. She asks if he can come through properly but he explains that two universes would collapse. She asks so.**

"Oh Rose." Mickey chokes out a laugh. "We'll do something. The two of us will find a way back. We did before. We seem to have technology far beyond our universe." He tries to comfort her. She just nods.

 **The Doctor asks where they came out and Rose tells him it's a place in Norway that translates to Bad Wolf Bay.**

"Of course." Donna chuckles weakly.

"It's fitting at least." Jack agrees.

 **She asks how long they have and he tells her about two minutes. She can't think of what to say so he asks about Mickey. Rose tells him there are five of them now, a baby too. The Doctor asks if she is. Rose tells him it's Jackie's.**

"Way to give a man a heart attack." Ten mumbles.

"Where would I have gotten pregnant? You think I went to parallel Earth and started a family?" She asks him incredulously.

"Well, maybe Mickey." Ten defends himself.

"You're the only man, well sort of man, who holds my heart and the only one I would ever want a family with." Rose admits quietly. "I've probably spent all my time there either moping or working on a way back to you."

"I'd say that's impossible but we've said that before." Ten manages a strangled laugh.

 **He asks about her and she tells him she's back working in the shop. He says good for her.**

"That's not good for her." Sarah-Jane scoffs lightly. "Besides, Rose would never cope back in a shop."

"True." Martha agrees.

 **Rose tells him to shut it, saying Torchwood on that planet is open for business and she knows a thing or two about aliens. He proudly says Rose Tyler, defending the Earth. He tells her she is listed as dead back home, yet here she is living the life he can never have.**

"Maybe someday I'll retire and we can do that." Nine suggests, his voice thick with still unshed tears.

"You'd never cope. Nor would our appliances." Rose tells him firmly. "Besides, I don't want that life, I want our life."

 **Rose asks if she will see him again and he regretfully tells her she can't. She asks what he will do and he says he has the TARDIS so same old life.**

"Well that's a lie." Nine snorts.

"True, life will never be the same but I wasn't exactly going to tell her that. Last thing I wanted was to tell her exactly how miserable I was." Ten reminds himself.

 **Rose tells him she loves him. He quietly says quite right too.**

Jack dearly wants to slap the Doctor for that reply. Rose deserved so much more yet he knew how hard it was the him to confess such a thing in return, especially in the face of never being able to see her again.

 **He says that if it is his last chance to say it, he says her name and then vanishes. He stands in the Tardis, crying, as Jackie runs go comfort her sobbing daughter.**

Ten finally looks up from her shoulder long enough to take Rose's face in his hands and kiss her. She pulls him closer, responding to him forcefully in their shared grief and sorrow. When she pulls away he shudders as he represses more sobs trying to wrack his body.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. This body has so many words to say and I could never say those important three. And now, they aren't even mine to say." He adds, looking over at his past self. Nine nods as Ten pulls Rose back into an embrace, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

 **The Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then looks up and sees a figure in white, complete with veil.**

"Oh my god!" Donna yelps.

"That's you?" Jack asks in astonishment, remembering her telling them she first arrived on the TARDIS in a wedding dress. She can only nod before craning her neck to look up at Ten.

"I had no idea it was so soon after. I'm so sorry you had to deal with me right then." She looks guilty and sad.

"Don't be. You were exactly what I needed." He gives her a watery half smile.

 **She turns around and it's Donna. Both of them are too astonished to actually make much sense. The Doctor cries 'What?' for the third time and the screen goes blank.**

Nobody moves for an age. Donna and Jack lean heavily on each other, looking behind them at the trio.

"Right, break for the day. We can start again tomorrow morning." Rose announces. Then she drags both Doctors towards the room she shares with Nine.

A/N This was one of the hardest, if not the hardest, chapter I've ever written. Trying to keep the mood right and fit all the characters in was virtually impossible. I'm sorry if you think I haven't managed to do it justice but honestly I'm just glad it's over. Next chapter will be the aftermath and then onto the Christmas special. Now is the time to start posting suggestions for episodes you want in Martha's series. I haven't yet decided which ones I will be skipping out, if any. Most likely ones to be given a miss are the double for Family of Blood but depends what you guys want to see. Thanks to anyone who has followed me this far, it's really appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Grief

Rose kicks the door closed as both her hands are currently being held, each by a different Doctor. The trio sit on the bed in silence, none knowing what to say. Instead of talking, Rose pulls one hand free of Nine and puts his fingers to her temple. Understanding what she wants, he dives into her mind, allowing their grief to meld. Nine's biggest sorrow was for hearing how she sounded and reacted to being separated. Both he and Rose held some detachment because this hadn't happened to them yet. It was heartbreaking to watch, yet they saw many opportunities to stop what happened that it also gave them hope. It was that hope that Rose tried to focus on, combining with the Doctor to get the grief under control.

When they separated, they both had fresh tears staining their cheeks but they felt better. A sliver of dread would remain in them both that this was inevitable but they had a strong enough grip on their emotions to bury it deep down. Rose then turned her attention to Ten who had not moved a muscle. Nine kissed Rose deeply before leaving the room to allow the two some privacy. He knew what Rose planned, sharing a mind allowed few secrets and she had shared it openly. It would also take a lot longer than it had with him.

Rose but her hand under Ten's chin and lifted his face to look at her. His eyes, always so full of emotion, were as dark as night with grief and guilt and loneliness. She pulled them into a lying down position so they would be more comfortable. He was pliant in her grip, unwilling to move on his own or even speak. With his grief so very dominant, he couldn't push it to a corner of his mind and focus on something else as he did before. This time he had to do the one thing that terrified him more than anything else. Actually confront his emotions, feel them fully without running away and he had no idea how. He was lost in his own head to the storm of emotions, drowning him. Yet, through all of that, he was still very aware of a burning warmth wherever Rose touched him. He should recoil, he did not deserve her and she did not deserve to be soiled by everything he was feeling. But he can't. He craves her touch, to feel something, anything that is good and pure and wonderful.

When Rose pulls his hand to her temple there is no response. She expected this and gives a sad sigh. Then she tries to focus and push herself into his head. She can feel the resistance, so much more than before. He is actively trying to keep her out and she knows that she will never be able to force his barriers down. Instead she lingers just outside his barred mind. Stroking and singing a song her mum used to sing to her when she had nightmares. Eventually she felt a crack in his defence, and dived for it, not with force but with her agility. Still not used to mental contact, it took a few clumsy failures before she could enter his mind and was immediately staggered back by the tidal waves of grief. All around her was a dark storm and she was washed away into the black depths.

The Doctor could feel himself giving in. Having Rose's golden light just on the edge of his mind was so comforting and so inviting he was having a hard time remembering why she should be kept out. He repeated in his head that she should not see this and yet in a moment of weakness his precious girl slips in. She cannot cope with the sheer volume of emotions that he contains, no human could. He grabs her golden hand to steady her. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Memories flash before his eyes, Rose laughing, giving him that tongue touched grin she saved just for him. Giving him the cake with edible ball bearings. Trying to bake him a cake in the TARDIS and burning it because the oven settings were set to be melting metal. He had no use for an actual oven before Rose so had soniced it to much higher temperatures. He had found Rose crying with frustration at the second burned cake as she couldn't read the settings. All the fire alarms were going off which drew him to the kitchen. When she had explained what she was doing he fell that little more in love with her, and had to try not to let her see him laugh. He saw himself and Rose traipsing across a barren planet as she tried to read a map. Being able to sense the TARDIS he knew they were heading in the wrong direction but was content to just wander and hold her hand. Until she realised they were going the wrong way and confronted him. She hadn't been very happy he knew the way back but eventually they laughed about it and he gave her a piggyback ride back as her feet were sore and it was partially his fault. He saw them lying on the couch in the entertainment room of the TARDIS. Rose had once again roped him into watching the Lion King having heard him quoting it to the Sycorax. She had fallen asleep and her head drooped onto his shoulder. He had no intention of moving with her cuddled up to him, it was the closest they had been in weeks since that incident with Reinette. Eventually his arm went numb but she looked so much like an angel he couldn't bring himself to care.

He smiled to himself and the waves of grief subsided just a little. He still wanted to howl and curse that it wasn't fair they had so little time together but he had to be content having her with him now. The warm, golden light was a vivid reminder that she was with him now. A small ball of hope kindled within him and they were both now floating rather than drowning in his agony. His loneliness abated slightly too. Nobody could feel totally alone with Rose there, covering him with her delightful presence. Her light was fading slightly and he realised she must be exhausted. Mental contact was tiring even for the most experienced and Rose had been helping him for what must have been hours. He gently guided her out of his mind and opened his eyes. She was already asleep. He was on his back and she had curled herself around him, head on his chest and one arm flung across his stomach. Checking his Time Sense, he realised they had been inside his mind for seven hours and thirty two minutes. No wonder she was exhausted. He just looked down at her, unwilling to look away in case she disappeared but sleep was trying to claim him.

Meanwhile, in the main room, everyone watched the trio disappear and the door shut. Nobody really knew what to say. For Donna she simply felt guilty that the Doctor had had to deal with her problems merely seconds after losing Rose. She knew it wasn't really her fault that didn't help much. It did explain an awful lot about his behaviour. She had probably made it worse by constantly bringing up Rose and asking him about her. She vowed internally that when she and Ten got back to their timeline she would help in whatever way she could to get hm and Rose back together. Maybe this show thing would even tell them how. They had no idea how long it would go on for. It could end at the point she and the Doctor had been brought there, or possibly they could see their future too. She realised she hadn't actually moved from her position of leaning against Jack. She had grown very fond of the ex con man who could be very sweet when he wasn't making innuendoes. He didn't seem in a particular hurry to move either so they both stayed on the floor, leaning back against the couch.

Jack hates feeling useless and yet that is exactly how he does feel. One of his best friends and the woman he has come to see as a sister are suffering badly and there is nothing he can do about it. His usual jokes and flirtation cannot help him here. He really hopes that whatever happens after here, he gets to keep his memories and help the Doctor and Rose to fix this mess of a future. The distance that had sprung up between the Doc and Rose when Nine turned into Ten annoyed Jack greatly. He can see Ten's reasoning and yet knew full well that the guy was already hopelessly in love. What happened in that last episode would never hurt any less if he kept a distance between them. He was incredibly glad that they had already fixed that part in here and so a great many problems they had had would already be fixed. But that last part, that last two episodes seemed inevitable. Alright Torchwood had been opened because the Doctor pissed off Victoria but that wouldn't stop the Cybermen and Daleks tearing through the void anyway. He just hopes that next time around he can be there to help.

"They'll be alright." Mickey finally speaks into the silence. "Rose'll bring 'em both through it."

"She's gotta be pretty upset right now too though." Donna points out.

"Yeah but she'll put the Doctors first. She always does. Besides, as horrifying as that was, for two of the three, it hasn't happened yet. There are plenty of ways to stop them being parted there." Mickey argues. Everybody nods.

"I still can't believe you manage to just show up on the TARDIS in a wedding dress." Jack snickers.

"Didn't exactly plan on that." Donna pokes him in the side.

"Well what did you plan on then?" He smirks.

"Getting married you idiot." She rolls her eyes.

"You didn't stay with him then?" Martha asks.

"No, he scared me a bit to be honest. I guess you'll see why. I did regret not going though so when I saw him again I grabbed the chance." Donna admits.

"I do wonder how much longer we will be kept watching. We still have no idea who brought us here, why we are watching this and how much we still have to watch. We've already been here the rough equivalent of a few days." Sarah-Jane points out. "I also wonder what will happen when we all get sent back."

"We don't exactly have a way of getting those answers though." Donna shrugs. "Guess we keep watching till the TV doesn't turn on anymore."

"Well, I guess those three are going to be gone a while, we might as well find something else to do." Jack suggests. As soon as he says that a bunch of games appear in the corner. The table reappears with food and drink on, though none of them have much of an appetite after what they just watched. As everyone makes their way over to see what games appear, Donna pulls Jack aside and confesses how she feels about pressing the Doctor about Rose when she first met him. He assures her that Ten knows that she had no idea and has most likely already forgiven her. He wouldn't have invited her to travel with him if it still bothered him. She gives him a hug and they both run over to find Mickey trying to persuade Martha to play twister.

Just then the door opens and they all turn to see Nine walking out looking exhausted but better. It is clear he has been crying but nobody comments. Jack simply asks what game he votes for them to play. Jack is thrilled when they end up playing twister. He, Mickey, Martha and Donna actually play while Sarah-Jane spins the dial and calls out. Much to his delight they end up in some very compromising positions that he cannot pass up the opportunity to comment on. When they inevitably all fall over, he receives a very hard thump on the shoulder courtesy of Donna.

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and playing trying to lift the gloomy atmosphere that continues to linger. As the hours pass, Nine begins to get back to his usual self. It is almost dinnertime when the door finally opens again and a very sleepy looking Ten emerges. His eyes are red and puffy but he gives them all a wan smile.

"Rose is still sleeping." He explains. They all nod and bring him into the game of futuristic monopoly they are playing which has planets to buy instead of places in London. Ten does join in but he is quiet and subdued, nothing like any of them are used to dealing with. Both Martha and Donna recognise this mood as the one always seen when Rose is mentioned and yet they have never seen it for such an extended period of time. There is no pushing it away and overcompensating by being extra loud and bubbly. He keeps looking down at his arms as if expecting to see Rose there and when he doesn't he glances back at the door like he really wants to be in there not here.

"Why don't you go back in?" Sarah-Jane suggests gently.

"I'll fall asleep again." He murmurs. She nods understandingly and squeezes his hand. Then dinner appears on the tables and they all make their way over, chatting quietly. Once they all finish eating they slowly retire to their own rooms until only the two Doctors are left and Jack are left. Jack is hovering by his door, waiting to see if he could help in any way.

"How do you do it? How did you even keep going?" Nine asks in a whisper.

"I didn't want to." Ten confesses. "I owe Donna my life. If she hadn't arrived when she did and if she hadn't have come on the adventure with me, I wouldn't have made it out because I didn't want to." Nine just nods, understanding this completely. "After that I was just sort of going through the motions until I found Martha. She was brilliant and took almost everything in her stride. So she came with me. Kept me from doing anything too stupid."

"You should tell her that." Jack calls out. Both Doctor's jump, not having realised he was still there. "She told me she feels guilty about how she acted when you first met, asking about Rose all the time."

"She didn't know." Ten points out.

"That's what I told her but she'd believe it more if it came from you." Jack shrugs. He nods. Jack then disappears through his door, giving them both one last salacious wink.

"You want to come join us?" Nine asks, gesturing towards the door to his and Rose's room. "I very much doubt either of us will be sleeping tonight." Ten nods gratefully. Each Doctor lies down beside Rose. The bed is just big enough for the three of them to lie side by side. Nine pulls Rose to his chest and Ten twines his fingers through hers. Hours pass by and sleep finally overtakes them both.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: The Runaway Bride

It is the next morning before Rose wakes up. Her body still feels heavy with sleep. Her head is resting comfortably on something that isn't a pillow. Forcing her eyes open she sees dark blue of Nine's shirt from the day before. As her memories come flooding back she is also aware that her arm is slightly twisted behind her and currently clutching at another hand. She sits up and sees a Doctor on either side of her. Both are currently asleep. Nine's face is contorted in a frown as his arm that wasn't holding her reaches out as if to grab something. It's then that she hears her name as a whimper coming from Ten. She immediately squeezes his hand in reassurance. He stops moaning but his face is still screwed up in horror. Rose leans down and gently tries to wake him up. His eyes fly open and he sits up, gasping for breath. Looking around wildly, he spots her and envelops her in a rib cracking hug.

"You're ok." He breathes.

"Just fine. Except I think you just broke a few ribs." She grins at him.

"You should probably have a Doctor check that out." Nine's sleepy voice comes from behind her. She laughs and sits so she can see both of them. Both Doctors then sit up too. All humour drains from her face.

"Are you two going to be ok to continue watching today? Nobody would mind if we skipped another day." She looks mostly at Ten.

"Should be alright. If we haven't left yet then we still have more to watch. Might as well get it over with." He shrugs half heartedly. She nods. Ten decides to head back to his room so they can all freshen up and get changed as they fell asleep in the previous days clothes. Once they all emerge into the main room they are not the first ones up for a change. Jack is sitting nursing a cup of coffee. His face lights up when he sees them. He jumps up and pulls Rose into a tight hug and then does the same to each Doctor.

"Get off." Nine grumbles, trying not to show how pleased he is that Jack is acting as though nothing happened.

"If I gotta buy you a drink for a snog then I at least get hugs for free." Jack smirks. He notes that when Rose moves so do the Doctors as if they are drawn by some unknown force. They talk for a while until everyone emerges and is ready to sit down again. Unwillingly moving from Rose's side, Ten pulls Donna into a corner and they talk in hurried whispers. Everyone carries on with their own conversations but are distracted when the usually stoic and bubbly Donna lets out half a sob and pulls Ten into a hug.

"Damn right I did Spaceman." She hiccups a laugh and his mouth twitches. When they rejoin the group, everyone decides to get on with watching.

Ten and Rose sit, cuddled together as they had the day before. Nine sits next to Rose with a tight grip on her hand. Sarah-Jane resumes her position next to Nine. Donna and Jack go back to sitting on a couch while Mickey and Martha take the third one. Jack glances around before pressing the button.

 **The bride's father has his arm linked through hers instead of the other way around. She changes it. The organist strikes up the Wedding March. The bride and her father begin to process down the aisle. There is a strange sound, the bride screams and then zooms up through the roof and away in a golden sparkle.**

"That should be impossible!" Nine splutters.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ten murmurs quietly. "No such thing with this lot."

"What was that golden stuff?" Martha asks.

"Huon energy. Very dangerous and my people destroyed it years ago. The only bit left should be in the heart of the TARDIS." Nine explains.

"So the stuff that I took in?" Rose asks. He nods.

"You took in a bit more than that though. You also had the entire vortex running through your head."

 **The golden energy flies into the Tardis and solidifies back into the bride. They have the same conversation as the end of the last episode.**

"Oh god. I don't know how you two didn't kill each other. You can both argue forever." Jack laughs.

 **The Doctor states it is physically impossible as they are in flight. Donna demands to know where she is. He tells her she is in the TARDIS. She doesn't understand. They argue back and forth until she tells him it isn't even a proper word.**

Everyone laughs watching the duo.

"Those arguments are going to go on into eternity." Martha shakes her head in amusement.

 **The Doctor looks up from the console to ask how she got in there. Donna accuses him of kidnapping her.**

"Why would I look so confused about it if I had kidnapped you?" Nine asked, bemused.

"Acting innocent." Donna shrugs.

"He's really not that good of an actor." Rose laughs. "Not that you were to know that." She adds, seeing the raised eyebrow.

 **Donna demands to know who is paying him before assuming it is somebody called Nerys. He asks who Nerys is and she says she is his best friend. The Doctor finally registers what she is wearing and asks what she is wearing it for.**

"Really Doctor?" Jack sniggers.

"I was a bit shaken up." Ten defends himself sharply. "Besides, she seemed to think it was a prank so she might have been at a fancy dress or something." He adds, not having meant to bring up such reminders so soon. Especially when he saw Jack back off so quickly.

 **She sarcastically tells him she is going ten pin bowling before stating she was halfway down the aisle when he drugged her or something.**

"Not sure drugging you can transport you away like that." Mickey grins.

"Well, alien particle thingies wasn't exactly going to be my first guess." Donna snarks back.

"Apparently it should have been." Jack grins. She elbows him in the side.

 **The Doctor defends he hasn't done anything and Donna threatens to sue him before running towards the doors.**

"Good luck with getting money out of him." Rose laughs.

 **The Doctor tries to tell her to stop but she opens them to see a nebula.**

"That's pretty." Rose smiles.

 **He walks over and tells her she is in space on his spaceship. Donna asks how she is breathing and he explains the TARDIS is protecting them. They finally get around to introductions and he asks if she is human. She says she is before asking if it's optional. He states it is for him.**

"Well, not so much optional, as he just isn't." Mickey corrects.

"Technically it is optional. I do have one method of turning into a human but I forget all my memories. The TARDIS sets me up with a background and I forget everything about being a Time Lord." Nine tells them. Martha shudders as her Doctor from her time has only just become a Time Lord again. That was not a good three months.

 **Donna states he is an alien and he agrees. Her reaction is to say it is freezing with the doors open.**

"You took that well." Jack looks impressed.

"Well, I was looking out into space." Donna reminds him. "Besides, I wasn't sure if I believed him yet. I was more focused on getting back to my wedding."

 **The Doctor slams the doors shut and goes back to the console. He says he doesn't understand that and he understands everything.**

"That's so not true." Jack scoffs.

"Let him keep thinking that." Donna mock whispers.

"Oi!" Nine pouts.

 **He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes. He starts rattling off things it could be until Donna slaps him.**

"Oi!" Nine protests again,

"You were rambling." Donna smirks.

"No need to slap me."

"Was quite enjoyable though." She grins.

"Women." Nine rolls his eyes.

"Oi!" Rose and Martha both protest.

 **He reels back and asks what that was for. Donna demands he take her to the church. He heads to the console saying he didn't want her there anyway. He asks where the wedding is. She rattles off instructions but then spots a purple shirt on the railing.**

"Oh." Rose winces as she realises that is hers.

"Sorry for what I'm about to imply." Donna mutters.

 **Donna grabs the shirt and gestures with it, asking how many women he has abducted. He looks up and spots what she is holding, his face falls and he quietly tells her that is his friends. Donna asks where she is, whether she went out for a space walk.**

"Those are rather fun." Rose breaks in, trying to stop the misery taking over the room again.

"You've been on one?" Donna asks, curiosity overcoming her guilt.

"Yeah, he took me for one shortly after Cardiff." Rose smiles.

 **He looks back at the console as he states she is gone. Donna looks slightly frightened as she asks gone where. The Doctor states he lost her. She retorts he can hurry up and lose her.**

"Ouch, sorry." Donna winces at her own harshness. Ten gives her a thin smile but she appreciates the attempt. Rose leans more firmly into his side and he squeezes her shoulders.

 **She then asks what he means by lost. The Doctor takes the blouse from Donna and throws it through a doorway. He ignores this question and says Chiswick. Back at the church a woman is on the phone saying she didn't run away she just vanished. She tells whoever it is to check the house.**

"Oh great." Donna sighs, covering her face with her hands. The last thing she needs is all her new friends watching her mother.

"What's up?" Jack asks her quietly.

"Nothing. Just mum." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **She asks a man called Lance, who was the groom, if there is any sign. His reply is negative. He asks where she went and Sylvia states she must just be showing off, on her first day of school she was sent home for biting.**

Jack roars with laughter. "Why did you bite someone?" He asks.

"He was being mean about my hair." Donna tells him primly.

"Good for you." He tells her, slinging an arm around her shoulders, still grinning.

 **Donna's father says it's more serious and she has never disappeared before. Sylvia retorts that she didn't disappear, it's just a party trick. Then she changes track asking if she is dead.**

"That was her second thought after you showing off?" Martha asks incredulously. Donna just shrugs, well used to her mother's views about her daughter.

 **The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.**

"Not the church then." Rose smirks.

"Given his history, I'm lucky it was the right time and year." Donna gives a small laugh.

"I'm not that bad. Besides the TARDIS was affected by the particles too." Ten defends quietly.

"Whatever you say dear." Rose's smirk widens as he pouts.

 **Donna asks what sort of Martian he is and where they are. The Doctor is stroking the TARDIS as he asks what is wrong with her. He runs back inside saying it is like she is calibrating. He then asks Donna if she has done anything to cause this, even seeing lights in the sky as she makes a circuit outside the TARDIS.**

"Ah. You've just spotted the problem we all have." Martha laughs.

"Little bit of a surprise." Donna agrees.

 **Donna cannot cope with the reality of it being bigger on the inside and is walking away. The Doctor runs after her, asking her to come back inside. When she says it is too weird he replied it is just bigger on the inside, that's all.**

"Really? That's all?" Rose asks Ten with a laugh.

"Yeah. That a problem?" He asks with a wan smile in return.

"Not for me. For Donna it might be." She smirks.

"Not any more at least." Donna shrugs.

 **Donna checks the time and states she will miss it. The Doctor asks if she can phone them, asking if she has a mobile.**

"She's in a wedding dress!" Martha points out.

"So?" Nine questions.

"Wedding dresses don't usually have pockets." Donna tells him.

"That's silly." Nine states. "Useful things, pockets."

 **Donna points out this problem in her own unique style. The Doctor asks the name of the groom and then wishes Lance good luck.**

"That was rude." Rose tries to sound stern but is too busy laughing.

"I don't blame the Doc for that reaction." Jack sides with Ten. "I'd be wishing Lance luck too."

"Men." Donna rolls her eyes. All the males in the room protest.

 **Donna states that no stupid Martian will stop her getting married. As she runs away the Doctor protests weakly that he is not from Mars.**

Everybody laughs. "You assume that alien means Martian." Jack tells her, amused.

"Well, I hadn't exactly thought much about it. I had other things to think about." Donna shrugs.

"So why do you still call him Martian?" Mickey asks.

"Because it annoys him." Donna smirks. Mickey and Jack both laugh.

 **They try to call a taxi but they all seem to think Donna is in fancy dress and ignore her. One calls out for her to stay off the sauce.**

"Rude!" Rose cries out. "They should still accept the ride. Except…" She realises the problem. "You will have no money in a wedding dress and the Doctor doesn't carry Earth money around."

"You'd think he would the amount of times he visits." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Rarely need it." Nine replied.

"You've got bigger on the inside pockets full of all kinds of crap. You'd think you could manage some Earth money." Rose rolls her eyes.

"It is not crap!" Nine protests.

"Two days ago, well two days before we got here, you pulled out a gameboy, a tiny piece of string, chewing gum and some Denarii." She points out.

"Why Denarii?" Martha asks in amusement. Nine shrugs.

 **The Doctor does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up. They get in and Donna rattles of directions again. The taxi driver tells her it's double rates today and Donna asks the Doctor if he has any money. He says no, asking if she has any.**

"If she doesn't have a phone, it's unlikely she will have money." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"I dunno, I've seen money stuffed in odd places." Nine informs him. Everyone shudders at this.

 **Donna remind he she has no pockets. The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up. She yells at him as he drives off and the Doctor asks if it is Christmas. Donna tells him it might not be on Mars, but on Earth it is Christmas Eve.**

They all laugh again. "Oh Donna, you do well as comic relief." Jack sniggers.

"You sure put him in his place." Mickey agrees.

"Someone has to." Donna states with a smirk.

 **As they run down the street, the Doctor asks why she is getting married on Christmas eve and Donna tells him she hates Christmas. They make it to a phone booth and the Doctor uses the sonic, telling her to phone direct. She asks what he did and he replied something Martian.**

"Something Martian?" Sarah-Jane laughs, eyebrow raised.

"It was quicker than arguing with her again." Ten mutters.

"Most things are quicker than arguing with Donna." Jack snickers.

"Watch it!" Donna warns.

 **The Doctor joins the queue at a cash machine, hopping from foot to foot, while Donna phones someone. Her mother answers but the phone dies. The vicar is using his phone to tell the police another wedding party has arrived but the current one refuses to leave. Donna gives very vague instructions to her mother about where she is.**

Everyone except Donna laughs.

"I'm sure those WH Smith's are very rare in London." Jack sniggers. Donna whacks him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt woman."

"Good." Donna smirks.

 **The Doctor gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street. She begs for a tenner. The Doctor takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments.**

"Oh. Not them again?" Rose groans.

"Yeah, they made some interesting upgrades." Ten nods.

 **Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.**

"Oh dear." Mickey winces.

 **The Doctor calls after her having spotted the santa. Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor, so he zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he runs away.**

"Awesome. Shame I missed that part." Donna laughs.

 **In the taxi, Donna promises to give the driver the rest of the money when they arrive.**

"Not sure it's going to care." Jack told her, trying to sound smart.

"Obviously." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor runs back to the TARDIS and dances around the console. The taxi has gone the wrong way and Donna is yelling at the driver who pays no attention. Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot. She tries to open a window and screams for help.**

"Not a lot people can do to help on the motorway." Mickey points out.

"I was being driven the wrong way by a robot after vanishing from my own wedding and ending up on a spaceship with a Martian. Forgive me for not thinking too clearly." Donna tells him firmly.

"I'm not bloody Martian." Nine groans when it becomes apparent Ten isn't going to respond. Donna flashes him a smirk.

 **Sparks are flying in the TARDIS. The Doctor hits the console with a hammer. It swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.**

"Are you actually flying the TARDIS?" Rose asks in astonishment.

"She is a ship." NIne points out.

"Yeah, but you never actually fly, just dematerialise."

"She's not too good at really flying for very long." Ten shrugs.

"No wonder she doesn't like it if you fly her like that." Jack sniggers.

 **The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. The Doctor opens the doors holding the other end of the string in his teeth. He calls for Donna to open the door. When she finally understands she tells him it's locked. He uses the sonic and she gets the window open.**

"I said the door not the window." Ten whines trying for a playful tone and almost pulling it off.

"Well, I didn't plan on listening to you much, why start then?" Donna smirks.

 **She calls that santa is a robot. He repeats for her to open the door as she needs to jump.**

"Oh my god." Martha gasps.

"It's the only solution really." Jack states reasonably. "Unless Donna actually wants to find out where they are taking her.

"I'm alright thanks." Donna tells him firmly.

 **She says she isn't jumping, she is supposed to be getting married.**

"Sorry Donna, but you aren't going to be getting married in the cab either. You've already seen it going the wrong way." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Yeah but being late, you can set up for another day. If you go splat and miss the jump, well, it's hard to plan a wedding as a ghost." Nine reminds her.

"Hard but not impossible." Jack grins.

 **The robot accelerates away. The Doctor pulls on his string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel. He tries to reason for her to jump. She points out she is in her wedding dress. He retorts she looks lovely and to come on.**

Everyone laughs.

"I think she was more implying it's quite difficult to jump anywhere in a wedding dress." Martha giggles.

 **Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump. She falters, saying she can't do it. He tells her to trust him. Donna asks if that is he said to Rose, did she trust him.**

"Very much so." Rose smiles gently at both her Doctors. Nine squeezes her hand and Ten tries for a smile while looking like he might cry again.

"You shouldn't." He chokes.

"Oh yes I should and I do." She tells him firmly.

 **He agrees she did trust him. Then he states she isn't dead but very much alive. Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Doctor.**

"Least Donna got a comfortable landing." Rose laughs.

"Comfortable? Him? It was like landing on a skeleton. All bone he is." Donna tells her.

 **The children celebrate.**

"You have some fans." Mickey laughs.

 **The TARDIS doors slam shut and it zooms upwards. The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.**

Both Doctors wince. "Won't be going anywhere for awhile then. My poor ship." Nine moans.

 **He states they should give the machine a couple of hours. Donna tells him they missed the wedding and he apologises. She tells him it isn't his fault.**

"That's a new one." Nine raises an eyebrow.

"I had a little more time to think logically. Besides, you did just save my life." Donna shrugs.

 **The Doctor comments that attitude is a change. Donna says she wishes he had a time machine.**

They all snigger.

 **He says that even if he did he couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline, apparently.**

They all go into full blown laughter.

 **Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.**

"Look at you being all nice." Rose laughs.

"Doesn't last too long." Donna assures her with a grin.

"Of course not." She sighs.

 **She pulls it around her telling him he is too skinny and his jacket wouldn't fit a rat. He hands her a golden band.**

"No tact." Mickey smirks as Sarah-Jane and Rose both roll their eyes.

 **She asks if he has to rub it in. He tells her it will stop the santas from finding her. They talk about the santas and he explains what they are. He discovers Donna has no idea what happened last Christmas.**

"You missed that as well?" Jack looks at her in awe.

"Hangover." She defends.

"You must have one hell of a hangover." Mickey says.

 **She states she had a hangover. The Doctor states he spent the last Christmas at the Powell Estate with his friend's family. He stares in that direction silently before saying gone now.**

Rose pokes Ten gently in the side causing him to look down at her indignantly. She grins and so does he in return.

 **Donna gently asks who his friend was. He ignores this question, suddenly asking what the mercenaries want with her and how she got in the TARDIS. Then he asks what he job is while reaching into his jacket for the sonic. He mutters to himself saying she isn't special, powerful, clever or important.**

"Doctor!" Rose scolds.

"Sorry Donna." Ten states earnestly. He had forgotten that moment in the chaos later on and she deserved the overdue apology very much. "You are incredibly important and special." He smiles, thinking on what he had told her that morning. "Even a bit clever too."

"Only a bit?" She raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, with two of me in the room…" He begins, trailing off when Rose pokes him again. "You're very clever." He amends, glancing down to see Rose now beaming at him.

 **Donna asks if that friend of his punched him in the face right before she left.**

Everybody except the Doctors all snigger while they both pout. "Rose wouldn't do that." Nine states.

"True, but I wouldn't blame Donna for doing so." Rose tells him. "Besides, I've got mum for that." She adds with a laugh.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side." He protests half heartedly.

"I would be if you weren't so rude."

 **He asks what kind of secretary. She tells him she works at HC Clements. Then she tells how she met Lance while the TV shows a couple of flashbacks.**

Donna tries hard not to wince visibly watching those memories. For six shorts months she thought she had met the right bloke and would live a happy life. Nothing turned out like she expected but she had to reflect that meeting the Doctor was a far better life than being married to Lance.

 **She says they met six months ago. The Doctor comments that's a bit quick to be getting married. She states he insisted and wore her down while more flashbacks show that Donna was actually the one begging for them to get married.**

Said woman put her face into her hands as the stupid show just showed all her friends exactly how pathetic she had been. She felt an arm tighten around her shoulders but didn't look up.

"Love the persistence." Jack's voice comes from right by her ear. "Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants." He adds. She looks up to see him grinning at her, arm around her shoulders. She gives him a small smile.

 **He asks what HC Clements do and she tells him they deal with security systems. She then states they need to go and face the consequences, adding he can do the explaining. He tells her he isn't from Mars.**

"Yeah, yeah." Donna smirks, looking more like herself.

 **They get up as she says they had a big reception planned. She thinks everyone will be heartbroken. Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor and Donna enter.**

"Oh my god! Do none of them even care where you are?" Rose gasps in horror.

"Not really." Donna shrugs, trying for nonchalant. Judging by the looks of pity she is receiving, she guesses she failed.

"Not even Lance?" Jack asks through gritted teeth. She shakes her head. "Bastards. All of them." He mutters angrily.

"They think I was just trying to get some attention." Donna murmurs.

"They could still at least have tried to look for you instead of having a bloody party." Mickey bursts out. "Jackie would have torn London apart to find Rose if she disappeared like that."

"Yeah, well, let's get to Donna kicking everyone's backside." Rose states, seeing how uncomfortable the older woman was looking.

 **Her entrance stops the fun. She comments they had the reception without her. Lance comes forward asking what happened to her. She is stuck on the fact they had the party and the Doctor introduces himself. Donna turns and tells him they had the party without him. He awkwardly states that he gathered. A woman states that it was paid for and why not.**

"Because she was bloody missing you bitch." Rose snaps, not having missed the fact this woman had been dancing quite happily with Donna's fiance, nor did she seem happy that Donna was ok.

 **Donna's mother comes forward asking how she managed it. Everyone starts talking at once until Donna bursts into tears.**

"Oh yes, now everyone cares." Martha glares at the screen.

 **Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor.**

"Nice." Rose compliments with a grin.

"Works every time." Donna laughs.

 **Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again. The Doctor gestures to a man holding a smartphone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements. HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.**

Both Doctors' hands clench tightly around Rose.

"Oh bloody brilliant." Jack spits furiously.

 **The Doctor hands back the phone. As he watches the dancers, he sees a man dipping a blonde woman and has a flashback of catching Rose when Cassandra left her body on New Earth.**

"Doctor." Rose breathes so quietly only Ten can hear her. "I'm so sorry." He simply holds her tighter and buries his face in her hair.

"Me too." Comes a muffled whisper in reply.

 **The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding. He makes his way over and watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off. He asks the man to play it again claiming it looks like Huon Particles.**

"Oh crap." Nine mutters.

"What now?" Martha asks.

"Huon energy can't be hidden by the bio damper. They can still track Donna."

"Just brilliant." Jack sighs.

 **The cameraman asks what that is and the Doctor states that is impossible.**

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." Rose laughs.

 **He realises it cannot be hidden by a bio damper and dashes from the room. Outside there are robot santas.**

"Nice of them to wait until you figured it out." Martha grins.

"Yes, very kind." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **He goes back inside and tells Donna they found her. She reminds him he told her she would be safe and he replied that the bio damper doesn't work. They need to get everyone out. He suggests the back door but the santas are there too.**

"You're surrounded." Mickey groans.

 **They look through the French windows. Some out there too. One has a remote control. Looking around, the Doctor spots the Christmas tree. He and Donna yell at the kids to get away from the tree. Donna's mother calls him an idiot, asking what harm a tree can do.**

"You're probably about to find out." Sarah-Jane winces.

 **The plastic baubles are floating off the trees. Then they start to zoom at the people and explode when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake.**

Despite the situation they all snigger a bit.

"What a waste of cake." Jack complains.

 **Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar. He calls to them not to let a man with a sonic screwdriver near the sound system. He jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.**

"My ears were ringing for ages after that." Donna complains.

"Well at least ringing in your ears means your alive." Mickey points out.

 **Once it is clear everything is over people start emerging from hiding places. Donna tells Lance to help them as the Doctor finds the remote control for the decorations. He realises someone has taken control of the robots. Donna tells him to help people who have been hurt.**

"Not really that type of Doctor." Ten shrugs.

"You can be though." Rose points out.

"Well obviously I have far more knowledge than Earth Doctors but still doesn't make me one. Besides, in the kind of work I do, useful to have some basic first aid knowledge." Nine smirks.

"Thought you had superior Time Lord biology?" Martha asks teasingly.

"My companions don't though." Nine reminds her.

 **The Doctor tells her they wanted her alive and chucks a bauble at her. Donna tries again to say he can help and tells her to think of the big picture. He states there is still a signal and runs out. Donna's mother asks who he is but Donna runs out after him without answering.**

"Didn't really know myself." Donna sighs. "Not that she would have listened anyway."

 **Donna asks why they want her and what she has done. He tells her that if they find the signal they will find that out. He points the sonic to the sky saying the signal is coming from there.**

"Someone with a spaceship then." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Someone with a spaceship that knows about Huon particles." Nine frowns deeply.

 **A large red claw touches the screen showing the Doctor looking upwards. A voice says that she shall descend this night. The spaceship is a seven pointed star, with spiders web accessories, and the Empress looks like a giant spider.**

"Oh yuck!" Rose exclaims. "Human/spider hybrid thing."

 **Outside the reception hotel the ambulances have arrived. The Doctor declares that they need to get to Donna's office and asks a nearby Lance if they can have a lift.**

Donna glares at the screen.

 **They run into HC Clements building as the Doctor says they were bought by Torchwood years ago. Donna asks who they are.**

"Bunch of egotistical, moronic bastards." Jack sniffs angrily.

"Oi, not everyone who worked there was bad." Martha corrects him, thinking of her cousin. He doesn't reply but keeps further grumbling under his breath.

 **The Doctor states they were behind the battle of Canary Wharf but Donna looks politely puzzled.**

"You seriously missed that?" Everybody looks at her in confused awe. Donna flushes under the attention.

 **She defends she was in Spain. He tells her they had Cybermen in Spain so she adds she had been scuba diving.**

Everybody laughs a little at how hopeless Donna was being.

 **He states she keeps missing that big picture. Then he adds that Torchwood was destroyed but HC Clements kept going so someone must have come in and taken over. Donna asks what that has to do with her and he explains about Huon energy and how she got into the TARDIS. He demonstrates with a cup and a pencil.**

"Interesting analogy." Mickey raises an eyebrow.

"It was all I had to hand." Ten shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks Lance if HC Clements were working on anything top secret. Lance protests that he doesn't know before asking why he is even explaining himself as the Doctor uses one of the computers.**

"Stupid ape." Nine rolls his eyes.

"Be nice. It's a little overwhelming the first time." Rose reminds him.

"It was only a couple of santa robots." He sighs theatrically.

"And a disappearing fiance." Jack adds.

 **He looks at the building plans and then the lift stating that there is a button for a floor that doesn't exist on the official plans.**

"Ooh, a whole secret floor." Sarah-Jane smiles. "You must have been delighted."

 **Lance asks if he is telling him there is a secret floor. The Doctor points out he is showing him there is one.**

Everyone laughs, Donna a little more bitterly than the rest. Jack gives her a concerned glance that she doesn't see.

 **Donna points out it needs a key but the Doctor retorts that he doesn't. He uses the sonic, then thanks the two of them saying he will see them later.**

"I don't think you're getting rid of her that easily." Martha smirks.

"Good thing too." Ten murmurs.

 **Donna tells him 'no chance' as she gets in the lift too. Donna asks Lance if he is coming. He suggests going to the police and then she orders him in. He gets in. Doctor remarks to honour and obey and Lance states to tell him about it.**

"Rude!" Rose laughs. Ten grins, unrepentant.

 **Donna protests.**

"Least she didn't slap you again." Sarah-Jane grins.

 **The Empress watches the lift coming down. She states the bride approaches and she is the key.**

"So she needs the Huon energy in Donna for something?" Rose guesses. "Doesn't explain how they got it into her, or why Donna."

 **They emerge into a corridor that is lit in eerie green. Donna asks what goes on down there and the Doctor suggests they find out.**

"Always the best idea." Jack states cheerfully.

"Don't envy you running anywhere in a hurry in that dress." Rose winces.

"It worked out ok." Donna shrugs.

 **Donna asks if Mister Clements knows about it and the Doctor replied he is probably part of it. He then spots transport. They ride on an electric, two wheeled device. Donna can't help laughing and the Doctor joins in. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder. He tells them to wait there and not to do anything.**

"Hasn't travelling with me taught you anything?" Rose smirks.

"They were well behaved and didn't wander off." Ten retorts smugly. "It's not that hard."

"Just boring." Rose grins.

"He kept saving my life, made sense to stick with him." Donna reminds her.

"Wish all my companions thought like that." Nine mock sighs.

 **Donna tells him he had better come back as he starts to climb. He states he couldn't get rid of her if he tried.**

"And why would you want to?" Jack laughs.

 **When the Doctor has climbed a way up, Lance turns to Donna and asks if she has thought about this properly. He asks what the hell they are going to do. She distractedly turns to him and says she thought July.**

"You were still thinking of the wedding?" Mickey asks with a laugh. Donna flushes a little.

"Well it was clearly very important to her." Martha tells him sternly.

"At least she didn't suggest they try again on Boxing day or something." Jack grins.

 **The Doctor climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. He opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier.**

"Secret bases underneath the Thames." Jack claps his hands happily.

"Honestly, they couldn't have picked a different city to have a secret base, just once?" Rose rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor appear back with the other two and states the flood barrier is right above them. Torchwood snuck in and built it underneath.**

Everybody scowls at the screen.

 **Donna asks in surprise if there is a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark. The Doctor replies, slightly sarcastically, that it is unheard of.**

Rose smacks Ten's arm lightly while laughing. "Bit rude."

"That's me, rude and not ginger." He smirks back.

 **They emerge into a laboratory with lots of bubbling tubes. The Doctor calls it stunning. Donna asks what it does and he replied particle extrusion.**

"They are making Huon particles?" Nine gapes. "Whoever has the knowledge to do this must be so incredibly old."

"Like you then?" Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Oi! Possibly older than me. I'll have you know I'm barely middle aged for a Time Lord."

 **The Doctor continues to look around as he states they are manufacturing Huon particles and that his people got rid of them. Lance asks who he works for and he replies he is a freelancer. He continues explaining they are using the river and a flat hydrogen base to get Huon particles in liquid form.**

"Quite brilliant." Nine nods.

 **Donna asks if that is what is inside her. The Doctor turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna. He gets more and more animated as he explains what happened with the Huon particles inside Donna. Eventually she slaps him.**

"Ow!" Both Doctors complain.

"You deserved that one too." Donna tells him firmly.

"I was explaining." Ten pouts.

"You were looking incredibly excited and rambling about something was probably terrifying poor Donna." Rose tells him. "Besides, it didn't look like she slapped you that hard anyway."

 **He asks what he did this time and she angrily asks if he is enjoying this. Then she asks if the particles are dangerous and if she is safe. He unconvincingly replies yes but Donna isn't persuaded, asking if they aren't dangerous, why his people got rid of them.**

"She has a good point." Jack states, looking over at the guilty expression on both Doctors. He takes that to mean the particles are definitely dangerous.

 **The Doctor gravely replies they were deadly.**

"What?" Everyone except the Doctors and Donna, exclaims.

 **Donna softly exclaims 'oh my god'. The Doctor tells her he will sort it out. He will reverse whatever they did to her and he isn't about to lose someone else.**

"Hard not to believe him when he says it like that." Donna mutters softly.

"Yeah, he's pretty intense in the few seconds he can remain serious." Rose grins at Ten.

"I can be very serious." He tells her, nose in the air.

"If you say so. Just hope the spider woman is impressed by your recital of Disney songs." She teases.

"Oi!"

 **A voice states she has been long since lost. The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth. The voice continues that she has waited so long at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered. Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor and Donna.**

"At least one of you didn't get caught." Jack sighs. Donna just glares at the screen.

 **Lance runs down the corridor and through another door.**

"How does he know where he is going? And why that way unless he wants to climb back to the flood barrier?" Rose asks suspiciously. She had seen the way Donna glared whenever he came on screen.

 **The Doctor scathingly states it's very Torchwood, drilling by laser before asking how far down it goes. The voice replied it goes to the centre of the Earth. He asks what for. Donna puts in Dinosaurs.**

Everybody turns to look at her and she goes a little red.

"I saw that film." Mickey butts in. Donna throws him a grateful smile. Rose elbows Nine when she seems him open his mouth. He frowns at her but she shakes her head sternly knowing he is most likely about to say something scathing. He pouts but turns back to the screen, squeezing her hand.

 **The Doctor looks at her, confused. Donna repeats Dinosaurs and a film with Dinosaurs, adding that she is trying to help. He tells her that's not helping. The voice states they are a sweet couple. The Doctor states that only a madman talks to thin air and whoever it is does not want to make him made. He asks where they are.**

"You definitely don't." Donna mutters.

 **The voice states she is high in the sky, and the ship is shown. The Doctor is on the screen saying he didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. She asks who he is with such commands and he states he is the Doctor. She tells him to prepare his best medicines for he will be sick at heart.**

"Already am." Ten murmurs sadly.

"He's not that kind of Doctor." Jack laughs, not having heard Ten. "Thought I wouldn't mind him giving out a little mouth to mouth." He winks over at Ten.

 **The Empress transports herself in.**

"She's one of the Racnoss!" Nine gasps. He turns to his older self. "I see what you mean about impossible not really meaning much anymore. It's one after another."

 **The Doctor identifies her as one of the Racnoss, stating that is impossible. She corrects that she is the Empress of the Racnoss. Lance climbs a ladder and runs down another, much smaller, corridor.**

"For someone who didn't know there was a secret floor he seems to know where to go pretty well." Martha adds, agreeing with Rose that it is suspicious.

 **He asks where the others are or is she is the only one. She states he has a sharp mind. He guesses she is the last of her kind. He explains to Donna the Racnoss came from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. They devoured whole planets.**

"Not someone to invite over for tea then." Mickey laughs.

"Not unless you want to be eaten." Nine shrugs, sounding like he wouldn't mind that idea."

 **The Empress asks if it is their fault the Racnoss are born starving. Donna looks alarmed as she asks if they eat people.**

"Naa, just planets, no people." Jack sniggers. Donna elbows him in the side. "Ow, woman! You have sharp elbows."

"You seem to keep forgetting that." She tells him lightly.

 **The Doctor asks if HC Clements wore black and white shoes.**

"How could you...oh!" Rose looks grossed out.

"Poor guy." Martha sighs.

 **Donna agrees he did, saying they called him the fat cat in spats. The Doctor points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes. Donna exclaims and the Empress states he is her Christmas dinner. The Doctor says she shouldn't even exist as they were wiped out.**

"Apparently not." Martha notes.

"I'm guessing she's the only one who survived." Jack nods.

 **Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture. The Empress replied, except for her. Donna spots Lance and steps forward to keep the Racnoss attention on her.**

"Nice work." Jack compliments.

 **The Empress makes to look away but Donna keeps her attention and keeps talking.**

"Big thing?" Sarah-Jane laughs. Donna shrugs.

"Couldn't really think of much with what else was going on."

 **Lance sneaks up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe. He starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in.**

"He's working with her?" Mickey groans.

"Why?" Martha frowns. "Surely she just sees him as food."

"Useful food." Nine corrects. "He could dose Donna with the particles, or any human, it just happened to be Donna."

"He doesn't suspect she would just turn on him once he did the job?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Probably not. Stupid ape." Nine rolls his eyes. Rose elbows him, glancing at Donna. It can't have been fun realising your fiance was giving you potentially lethal Huon particles and working with a human spider alien.

 **Lance states that was a good one and the Empress says he is funny. Donna looks confused and the Doctor apologises to her softly. Donna states she doesn't understand what is going on. Lance calls her thick, complaining that he has had to put up with her for months.**

"Oi! Shut your mouth." Jack barks angrily. No wonder Donna kept all her insecurities locked up behind big personality, all this episode she had people calling her stupid and unimportant. Said woman smiles at him gratefully but he can see she is still upset.

 **Donna states again she doesn't know what's going on and the Doctor tells her that Lance made her coffee and had been dosing her with Huon particles.**

"Bastard." Jack scowls.

"Well, I guess we can safely say Donna is jeopardy friendly enough to join the TARDIS crew." Rose tries for a joke.

"I wish you lot would stop being so jeopardy friendly." Ten complains.

"No you don't. You love the trouble." Martha tells him.

 **Donna realises he was poisoning her and the Doctor says it was all in the title, Human Resources. She turns back to Lance saying they were supposed to be getting married. Lance tells her that was just so she wouldn't run off, he was about to be stuck with someone who thinks a new flavour pringle is the height of excitement.**

"That's a very good reason to be excited." Rose states firmly. "Pringles are amazing. What's your favourite?" She asks Donna.

"Prawn Cocktail." She gives a wan smile.

"Really? Me too." Sarah-Jane tells her warmly. Jack tightens his arm around Donna's shoulders.

 **Lance continues about all the things Donna talked about, calling them fat, stupid trivia.**

"Oi, can't you shut him up." Mickey looks over at Ten. "How come you're just letting him talk to her like that?"

"I needed more information."

"That isn't information, that's just hurtful tripe." Jack states firmly.

 **He continues he deserves a medal. The Doctor now interrupts asking if that is what she offered him. He asks if Lance is her consort. He retorts it's better than a night with Donna.**

"Somebody slap him." Rose scowls. Donna shrinks further back into the couch, trying to make herself as small as possible. Being with the Doctor had made her forget exactly what had been said and hurt she had been at the time. Jack doesn't allow this and pulls her up properly and looks her in the eye.

"You're wonderful and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Even him." He nods over towards Ten. She nods but still looks unconvinced. He keeps his arm firmly around her shoulders.

 **Donna tells him she loves him but he simply states that is what made it easy. He turns back to the Doctor, saying the human race is nothing and the Empress can give him the opportunity to see what's out there.**

"So he does believe she won't eat him the second she's done with him. He definitely is stupid." Rose scoffs.

 **The Empress asks who the Doctor is and Lance says Martian. The Doctor corrects he is just sort of homeless, asking what is in the hole. Lance says he thinks the Doctor wants them to talk.**

"Actually I want her to talk. You can just shut up." Nine mutters angrily.

 **He says tough they only need Donna. The Empress orders the Doctor to be killed. Donna moves in front of him telling them not to hurt him. He tells her it's alright but she insists she won't hurt them.**

"That's very brave of you." Jack tells Donna.

"Well they wanted me and Lance was my fiance. I couldn't let them hurt him."

"Thanks Donna." Ten tells her quietly. They both smile at each other and Rose watches in approval. She's glad that someone looks out for the Doctor so well.

 **The robots point their guns at the Doctor. The Doctor keeps talking and the Empress tells them to take aim. He states he wants to point out the obvious. She assures him they won't hit the bride.**

"Not what I meant but I'm glad her safety is a priority." Ten smirks.

 **He keeps babbling and then states that the particles drew Donna inside the ship. Reverse them and it comes to her. The Doctor turns the knob on the Huon container. The Empress shouts fire and the TARDIS builds itself like smoke around Donna and the Doctor.**

"Wicked." Mickey exclaims.

"Yeah, until they work out that trick works in both ways. If they leave, the Empress can probably draw them straight back." Nine points out.

"Don't be such a spoilsport." Rose laughs. "Let us enjoy success for a few seconds."

 **They dematerialise as the Empress shouts for her key. He explains that he lied before about not having a time machine. As he is talking, Donna looks like she is about to cry.**

"I know you don't do emotions and stuff too much but you could at least try some form of comfort." Rose tells him.

"She might have slapped me again." Ten mock whispers.

"Probably because you put your foot in your mouth, you could still have tried." Sarah-Jane tells him.

 **He states they are now they are going back to when Earth was formed.**

"Wow, that's so cool." Rose grins.

 **The Empress states that if the key is lost another must be cut. The robots turn their guns onto Lance. On the TARDIS, the Doctor announces they have arrived. Donna is sat on the jumpseat, miserable. He asks if she wants to see.**

"I thought the view might cheer her up." Ten tells them.

"It was beautiful." Donna agrees.

 **She agrees but he decides the scanner is too small and goes to the door. He tells her to come on, no human has seen this before. Donna replied all she wants to see is her bed.**

"It was better than bed." She acknowledges with a slight smile.

"I should hope so." Ten tells her firmly.

 **He opens the door and welcomes her to the creation of the Earth. Lumps of rock floating around a dust covered sun. He explains they have gone back 4.6 billion years.**

"Wow." Everyone gapes at the screen.

"It's beautiful." Sarah-Jane smiles happily

 **She asks where the Earth is and he tells her it is in the dust. Donna states that puts the wedding in perspective, saying they are tiny.**

"That's what makes you so brilliant." Nine smiles proudly at his future companions.

 **The Doctor tells her that is what humans do. Make sense out of chaos. Donna asks if she came from all this and he agrees it's brilliant. A large rock drifts past and Donna says she thinks that is the Isle of Wight.**

Everybody laughs.

 **The Doctor explains how the Earth forms from the dust and asks what the first rock was. A seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud. Donna points it out and he says it is the Racnoss. Back with the Empress she says she can now force feed the Huon particles. A robot pours Huon particle water down Lance's throat.**

"At least she doesn't need Donna now." Mickey points out.

"She won't let them get away if she can help it though." Jack frowns.

 **The Doctor runs back into the TARDIS, and asks what it is doing. Donna states the rocks are being attracted to the ship. He runs back to the door and says the Racnoss became the centre of the Earth.**

"So Earth is made around an alien spaceship?" Rose asks in amusement.

"Seems that way." Nine answers, eyebrows raised.

 **There is a bang and Donna asks what that was. He states it was trouble.**

"Isn't it always." Martha laughs.

 **The Empress calls Lance her wonderful key and tells her servants to bind him. Lance glows gold. The TARDIS is throwing them about. Donna asks what it is doing and the Doctor explains they are reversing his little trick.**

"At least they waited until you figured out what you needed to." Rose laughs.

"Yeah, that was kind of them." Mickey agrees with a smirk.

 **Donna asks if he can stop it with a handbrake or something. He calls her a backseat driver.**

Everybody laughs again.

"I don't think a handbrake is going to help too much." Jack laughs.

"Oh shut up." Donna tells him fondly.

 **The Doctor remembers the extrapolator. He states it can't stop them but can give a bump.**

"You still have that? I'm impressed you haven't blown it up yet." Jack sniggers.

"It's very useful." Ten tells him.

 **Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears. The Empress states the bride shall join the groom. The TADRIS starts to materialise and then dematerialises again, appearing in a corridor. He yells they are about 200 yards to the right. The Empress shouts the bride is nearby and to find her.**

"Time for a little jog. Took long enough." Martha laughs.

 **Donna asks what they do as they arrive at a door. The Doctor listens at it with a stethoscope, saying he has no idea he is making it up as he goes along. Then tells her not to worry as he has a history.**

"See, even you admit you don't have a plan and make stuff up." Rose pokes Nine in the side, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes at her.

 **Donna says she still doesn't understand and he explains the Racnoss web is the centre of the Earth. When Time Lords got rid of Huon particles it got rid of their power source so they made a new key, Donna. A robot grabs Donna from behind.**

"Oh great. He probably won't even notice." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Course I will. Hard to not notice the sudden silence." Ten smirks.

"Watch it Martian boy." Donna warns him playfully.

 **He keeps explaining until realises she has never been so quiet.**

"See."

"He does have a point." Jack sniggers. Donna elbows him.

 **He looks around. Then sonics the door to reveal a robot aiming a gun at him. In the main room Donna is stuck next to Lance, over the hole. Donna tells him she hates him and he replied they are a bit beyond that.**

"Not really, she still has every right to hate you. You being in that mess is your own fault." Rose snaps.

 **The Empress mocks them, asking if they want to be released. She makes them say 'I do' before saying she doesn't and orders the particles to be activated.**

"I bloody hate spiders." Donna grumbles.

 **Donna and Lance glow. She calls for them to be released. The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole dug by Torchwood. She says the secret heart will be unlocked. Donna asks what is down there and Lance calls her thick again.**

"Oi! She's had a long day." Jack states angrily.

"Yeah, I think she's following as well as anyone considering the day she's had." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole. The Empress says her babies will be hungry and to perish the web. Lance tells her to use Donna, not him.**

"Pretty sure they will be hungry enough for both." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **The Empress tells him he is being quite impolite to his lady friend and that she doesn't approve.**

"That's the politest thing he's done in a while." Sarah-Jane states.

"At least Donna has a few seconds longer for the Doctor to get there." Martha reminds them.

 **The web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole. Donna screams his name. Outside, the spaceship comes down over the city and people are amazed by it until it starts shooting out energy. A little girl screams as one beam cuts through the road until someone snatches her out of its way.**

"Oh god." Rose covers her mouth.

 **A robot walks up the steps. The Empress tells the Doctor to unmask. He says it was worth a try. He tells Donna he has her. He points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give way. She cries that she will fall. He assures her she will swing and that he has her.**

"You're not going to catch her are you?" Mickey sniggers.

"Not even close." Donna sighs, mock glaring at Ten.

 **Screaming, Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor is standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang.**

Everyone winces.

"Ouch." Jack says, trying not to laugh.

 **The Doctor looks pained and calls out sorry. Donna tells him thanks for nothing. He tells the Racnoss he will give her one last chance, that he will find a planet for them to live. She declines. He states that whatever happens next it her doing.**

Ten's face grows grave. Rose hugs him tighter.

"You gave her a chance. Nothing you could do." She assures him.

"You don't know that." He tells her.

"I do." She states firmly.

 **She tells her guards to take aim. He simply tells them to relax and they slump down. Donna asks what he did and he pulls out a remote control. He states he has pockets.**

"So not the time to be showing off." Sarah-Jane rolls her eyes at him.

"Always time for showing off." Nine grins.

 **She asks how the control fit in his pocket and he tells her they are bigger on the inside. The Empress states her children will feast on Martian flesh. He tells her he isn't from Mars. His planet is far away and gone but the name lives on. Gallifrey.**

Rose keeps hugging Ten tightly, feeling him go stiff at the name, and squeezes Nine's hand.

 **The Empress clearly does not like this name and she screams out they murdered the Racnoss. The Doctor tells her she did this. He takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket.**

"You're going to blow the place up? Very you." Rose laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Going to blow it up, with you and Donna still inside?" Jack's eyes widen.

"Still safer than when MIckey blew up Downing Street with us in." Ten shrugs.

 **She keeps screaming for him not to. The Doctor throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote to direct them. He uses some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come upwards. The Empress screams for her children. Donna yells that the Doctor can stop now and he looks down at the chaos he has made for a few seconds.**

"Doctor! Move!" Rose calls at him.

"I'm right here." He assures her.

 **He then calls to Donna to come on, it's time he got her out of there. Soaked to the skin, the Doctor and Donna head up the stairs. The Empress is beamed up. She states they will so suffer and the planet will be scorched. As they climb, Donna asks about the Empress. The Doctor explains she has used up all the Huon energy and is defenceless. An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship. Someone says that Mister Saxon orders them to fire at will.**

Ten suddenly goes rigid and glares at the screen almost as viciously as he does when Torchwood's name comes up. However Rose spots a hint of sadness underneath.

"You ok?" She whispers, noticing that Nine has not reacted the same way. He nods but his expression doesn't change.

 **Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf. The Doctor and Donna stand on gate 8 of the flood barrier, laughing. Donna says there is one problem, they drained the Thames.**

"Typical." Jack laughs.

 **The TARDIS is parked on a road. They emerge and he says he knew the TARDIS would be alright. He adds she can survive anything. Donna states that is more than she has done.**

"You've survived a lot today." Jack assures her.

 **He gives her a quick sonic scan and tells her the particles are all gone.**

"Good."Everyone says happily.

 **Donna says she missed her wedding, lost her job and became a widow on the same day. The Doctor sadly says he couldn't save him. Donna states her deserved it. Then changes her mind and says he didn't before saying she had better get inside. He states it is the best Christmas present they could have.**

"Not really." Donna sighs under her breath. Jack frowns at her and she realises she hadn't been quiet enough. She shakes her head she doesn't want to explain.

 **He then remembers Donna doesn't like Christmas. She agrees. He asks if she hates it even if it snows. The Doctor makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower. She exclaims she can't believe he did that. He calls it a basic atmospheric excitation and she wishes him a merry Christmas.**

"At least you made it home for Christmas. Could have been July knowing his driving." Rose laughs.

"And it was the right Christmas too." Donna agrees with a smile.

 **He asks what she will do now and she says travel. He offers her to come with him but she declines.**

"Wow, so you asked both me and Donna twice." Rose smiles widely.

"Yet I'd never done it before you." Nine grumbles.

"You're becoming an old softie." Jack teases.

"I am not." Ten protests.

 **He says ok and Donna rushes on that she can't, asking if he always lives like that. He denies this but she states she things he does. He tells her it is beautiful out there and she retorts it's also terrible. The place was flooding and burning and he just stood there.**

Ten looks down, shamefaced. He had no intention of admitting that if Donna had not been there he would have let himself die there. He had not wanted to continue on without Rose, nor did he felt he deserved to after slaughtering another entire race.

 **Donna adds that then he made it snow and he scares her to death.**

"Yes, snow is downright terrifying." Mickey laughs.

 **He looks sad as he says right. Donna offers to do Christmas dinner though. He denies he does that sort of thing. She reminds him he did it last year.**

"That was different." Nine tells her.

"I know that now." Donna nods.

 **She adds her mum cooks enough for twenty. He groans and then says alright. He tells her to go first and warn them but not to tell them he is Martian.**

"I wasn't going to anyway." Donna rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know that." Ten smirks.

 **He adds he needs to park her properly. The Doctor goes into the Tardis, and the engines start up. She yells at him and the TARDIS stops dematerialising. He pops back out saying that she can shout. She asks if she will ever see him again and he says she will if he is lucky.**

"And I was very lucky." Ten grins at her.

"Damn right you were."

 **She asks him to promise her he will find someone. He denies needing anyone.**

"You so do, even if it's just someone to show off to." Mickey states.

"No, we need someone to remind us of the important things." Ten smiles.

 **Donna tells him he needs someone to stop him. He thanks her and tells her to be magnificent.**

"She already is." Jack grins.

 **She says she thinks she will. He goes back inside but she calls him again. He comes out saying what now and she asks for his friend's name. He tells her the name was Rose in an emotional voice. The TARDIS starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing. The screen goes black.**

"Well that means I think Martha is up next." Ten tells the room.

"Brilliant." Mickey grins. "Let's get to it."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Smith and Jones

Jack pressed the button on the remote and the screen came on. It showed the TARDIS hurtling through the vortex and the name Martha flashes across the screen.

Martha smiles excitedly. She was looking forward to see what else she would get to experience with the Doctor. So far she hadn't really clicked with the others in the group except Mickey, sure they were all nice to her but Jack had gotten on immediately with Rose and looked to be getting closer to Donna. Sarah-Jane already knew Rose so they got on really well and she was feeling a little left out.

 **Martha is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio. Her phone rings and she answers in saying someone is up early. She has a conversation with her sister, brother, mum and father, all arguing about her dad bringing Annalise. A long-legged blonde, young white woman joins Clive in the car.**

"Does that happen a lot?" Donna asks sympathetically.

"Yeah. Mum and dad fight and then Tish and Leo ask me to fix it." Martha agrees.

"I can see why your dad bringing Annalise would upset your mum though." Mickey winces.

 **Martha finally gets off the phone and the Doctor walks up in front of her and says 'like so' while taking off his tie. He walks away again.**

"What on Earth are you doing?" Jack asks curiously.

"Proving something to Martha." Ten grins.

 **Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her. She tells him to watch it. The figure turns to stare at Martha, then walks on.**

"Rude." Rose scowls.

 **Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door.**

"Locker doors don't normally give electric shocks, do they?" Mickey questions.

"Not usually." Martha tells him.

 **On a ward the consultant and his students are gathered around a woman's bed. The consultant, Mister Stoker, is taking her pulse. She explains her symptoms and Stoker asks the students for ideas one by one. The first students offers early onset diabetes.**

"Doesn't look particularly early onset." Donna laughs.

 **He takes a couple more guesses until he asks the patients diet and reveals it is a salt deficiency. Stoker leads his students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out.**

"How come they are allowed to wander around with their helmets on. I thought you had to take those off in hospitals?" Sarah-Jane asks. Martha simply shrugs.

"You humans will ignore the strangest of things." Nine says.

"Like a 1960's police box in the middle of Cardiff?" Rose laughs.

"Exactly." Ten nods happily. "Although the TARDIS does have a mild cloaking device that doesn't make it invisible, just people's eyes slide right past it unless you know exactly what you're looking for." He explains.

 **Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed. He asks how Mr Smith is doing today.**

"You really should change your fake name every now and again." Donna tells him. "One day it'll make you dead easy to find."

 **The Doctor says he's not so bad. Stoker tells the students his symptoms and asks Martha what she can find. Martha moves around the bed and tells him it wasn't very clever to go running around outside.**

"Wasn't me." Ten grins. "Well, not me at that time."

 **He looks confused and she explains about him taking his tie off earlier. He asks what he did that for.**

"Like she would know why you randomly took your tie off." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"He does like to ask stupid questions occasionally." Jack sniggers.

"I do not." Ten protests.

"Asking Rose why she lives in her flat?" Donna points out. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand.

 **She says she doesn't know. He denies it was him as he was here in bed. Martha asks if he has a brother and he replied not anymore.**

"You had a brother?" Martha asks.

"Not biologically. I had a best friend who I considered my brother." Nine tells her. Ten just frowns sadly.

 **Stoker tells her to stop chatting and she listens to his chest, hearing two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her.**

"Now that must be confusing. You're lucky it was Martha doing the examination." Sarah-Jane says.

 **Stoker states he weeps for future generations and asks if she is having trouble locating the heart. The Doctor raises an eyebrow at Martha as she guesses stomach cramps. Stoker corrects that is a symptom not a diagnosis. He adds she failed basic techniques by failing to check the patient's chart first.**

"He's a delight isn't he?" Mickey grumbles.

"He's a great teacher just a tad impatient." Martha smiles slightly. Then she frowns remembering what happened to him.

 **Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip. The students all chip in that the same thing happened to them in various places. Stoker tells them it is to be expected with a thunderstorm moving in. He asks who first proved lightning is a form of static electricity. The Doctor answers Benjamin Franklin. He continues talking about how he met Ben.**

"Not the place, Doctor." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **Stoker tells them to move on, suggesting the Doctor needs a visit from psychiatric to one of the nurses.**

"Probably true but an alien one would be better." Jack snickers.

"Oi!" Nine complains.

 **Martha and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away. In a restroom, Swales makes coffee and Martha is on the phone. She and Tish discuss the party again and try to find a way for Annalise not to come. Tish says she will drop by for lunch and Martha asks in this weather as it is raining at the hospital but not where Tish is. Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital.**

"Well I'm pretty sure that's not normal." Rose mutters.

"No kidding." Donna agrees.

"It's like a kid's cartoon." Jack grins.

 **Tish tries to tell Martha it's only raining over the hospital but she keeps drawing the conversation back to the party. She sees the Doctor walk past wearing a dressing gown. Swales and Tish both mention the rain and Martha asks why everyone is so fussed until they point out the rain is going upwards.**

"That's cool." Mickey laughs. "Backwards rain."

 **There's a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally it stops. Martha asks what the hell that was. Swales asks if she is ok and Martha agrees. They realise it is nighttime when it was lunchtime a minute ago. Martha looks out the window and states it is not night, they are on the moon. Out the window you can see Earth.**

"Wicked." Rose grins. "And the ride was almost as bumpy as a TARDIS landing."

"OI! I'm not thaaaaat bad." Ten protests.

"Close though." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **Staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in. Back on Earth, Tish hurries down the street and is stopped by a policeman. However she can see a giant crater where the hospital had been.**

"Why would aliens want to kidnap a hospital?" Donna frowns.

"And to the moon of all places?" Mickey points out.

 **Tish tries to talk to Martha with her phone and walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green space.**

"Oh great. You don't even have the TARDIS." Rose sighs.

"Parking is a bit difficult in a hospital." Ten points out.

"You couldn't find a storage cupboard?" Donna asks. He shakes his head.

 **Hysteria is in control. Martha hurries down a corridor. She stops in a room to look out the window and then goes back out down the corridor. Florence tries to ask a question but Martha brushes her off as she goes into the Orthopedic ward and tries to get everyone back to bed. The Doctor peeks out from behind his curtain and disappears again. Martha looks out another window before announcing it's real.**

"That's one heck of a view." Jack whistles.

"The Earth really is beautiful." Rose agrees.

 **Martha reaches to open the window. Swales stops her saying they will lose air.**

"I very much doubt those windows are all airtight. If you were going to lose air you would have done it already." Jack states.

"So what, the aliens who kidnapped them also gave them air? Very thoughtful."

"Means they want them alive." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Martha points out they if they were going to lose air they would have already.**

Jack and Martha grin at each other.

 **She asks how come. The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain. He pulls the curtain back saying that is a very good point. He asks her name and she tells him it is Martha. He remembers her last name is Jones. He asks how they are still breathing. Swales states they can't be. The Doctor says they obviously are so don't waste his time.**

"Rude." Rose pokes Ten.

"It was a stupid thing to say." Nine defends his future self.

"Yes, I can only imagine how rude you would have been in that body. She's scared." Rose frowns at him.

"Yes but that's what I have you for." Nine grins. "I get to be rude and you be all polite and make them feel better." Rose laughs.

 **The Doctor asks if there is a balcony or veranda on the floor and she says there is one. He asks if she fancies going out and she agrees. He states they might die and she retorts they might not.**

"I definitely see why he wanted you to go with him." Donna tells Martha.

 **The Doctor says good and for her to come on. He points to Swales and says not her, she would just hold them up.**

Rose pokes Ten in the side. He grimaces and sticks his tongue out at her.

 **The Doctor and Martha head to the patient's lounge. They open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath. Martha asks how it works that they have air and he tells her to just be glad it does. She says she has a party tonight and her mother is going to be before she trails of. He asks if she is ok and she agrees.**

"Wow, you even noticed she was upset and everything." Sarah-Jane teases lightly.

"You're all so mean to me." Ten grumbles. Rose pats his arm while trying not to laugh at his expression.

 **He asks if she wants to go back in and she says no way. She states they could die any minute but it is beautiful. He asks if she really things so and Martha points out how many people want to go to the moon and there they are. He adds they are standing in Earthlight.**

"Not many people can say that in that time." Jack smiles.

 **Martha asks what he things happened but he just asks her the same question. She says it has to be extraterrestrial. She adds it would have seemed mad a few years ago but with Christmas and the Cybermen things. She adds she had a cousin who never came back from Canary Wharf.**

"I'm glad I found out what happened to her." Martha states softly.

"Yeah, at least you got some closure." Mickey agrees, squeezing her shoulders.

 **The Doctor grows a little sad and he says sorry. He adds he was in the battle. Martha promises to find a way out. He tells her his name isn't Smith but the Doctor. She says she will be soon hopefully before asking if it is Doctor Smith. He repeats it is just the Doctor and she says people have to earn that title. He states he had better get started then.**

"So, do you think I earned it then?" Ten smirks at Martha, stepping in before his Ninth self could open his mouth. He looked far less impressed with Martha's statement.

"I should think so. Eventually." She teases back.

 **He says there must be some sort of, before trailing off and throwing something off the balcony. It bounces off the forcefield. He finishes that there is a forcefield keeping the air in. Martha realises that it is like a bubble so the air in their is the only air they get. She asks what happens when the air runs out.**

"Well, what happens when you usually run out of air?" Nine asks her in his best, 'you're a stupid ape' tone of voice. He did not appreciate being told by this human that he had to earn his name as if it were the same as the stupid Earth title. Rose gave him a look that clearly said to behave so he huffed and settled for glaring at the screen. Martha didn't reply to the question, a little intimidated by the glare.

 **The Doctor asks how many people are in the hospital. Martha guesses a thousand and he states one thousand people suffocating. She asks why anyone would do that.**

"Plenty of reasons." Jack shrugs.

 **There is a noise and the Doctor looks up, saying she can ask them herself. Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out. Martha states they are real, proper aliens.**

"You've been with one of those for a while." Jack laughs.

"Yeah but he seems so human." Martha shrugs.

"Except the two hearts." Sarah-Jane reminds her.

"A lot had happened since then. She had probably forgotten that." Mickey points out.

 **The Doctor looks grim as he states they are Judoon.**

"Oh crap. What did you do doc?" Jack asks with a nervous laugh.

"Who are the Judoon?" Rose asks.

"They call themselves police but it's more like thugs for hire." Jack explains.

"Why take the hospital to the moon though?" Donna questions.

"They have no authority over Earth." Ten tells her. "And it wasn't me they were looking for." He adds, looking over at Jack.

 **Stoker is watching through binoculars. Florence comes into his office and asks if he can help her. He turns around and says they are a bit beyond aspirin. He is at a loss for her name so she tells him it is Miss Finnegan. He goes on about how he planned to retire soon and now he will never see his daughter again. Florence just says she needs help.**

"So they are after her then?" Rose guesses.

"Judoon don't come after humans." Jack frowns.

 **He protests he can't do anything and she disagrees. The two motorbike men enter. Stoker asks what they want and Florence says they are her boys as she prefers not to get her hands dirty. She snaps her fingers and the men take hold of Stoker. She ignores his protests and continues that she was only salt deficient because she is very good at absorbing it. So she needs blood.**

"She's a plasmavore!" Nine gasps.

"What's that when it's at home?" Donna asks.

"I'm sure I explain it to Martha at some point." Ten gestures to the screen. He really just wants to get through this episode. He already regrets agreeing to watch today and knows that all he has to do is say the word and everyone will let him take a break. However, that would just be delaying the inevitable, which is his usual preference but hasn't seemed to get him anywhere so far.

 **She says she is a survivor, adding she even brought a straw. She takes one out of her handbag. Florence advances and Stoker screams.**

Martha covers her mouth with her hands. She knew he hadn't survived but to see it was something else. Besides, she had been very fond of her teacher even if he was a bit impatient.

 **The aliens march towards the hospital. They pass through the forcefield and into the hospital. The people there scream and run, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. The leader takes off his helmet to reveal that he is - a two horned rhinoceros. He speaks in his own language. The other Judoon draw their weapons.**

"Woah, are they just going to shoot everyone?" Rose asks anxiously.

"That's not a gun. They use it to assimilate languages." Nine reassures her.

 **Morgenstern states they welcome them in peace. The Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his mouth. He begs for them not to hurt him. The Judoon plays a recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device, then plugs it into his armour. It states language assimilated and designates it Earth English.**

"Well that was easy enough. I could do with one of them." Rose laughs.

"There are plenty of planets that would be offended by that." Ten grins.

"And naturally you would forget which ones those are." Sarah-Jane teases. "Probably causing Rose to be arrested."

"It's a rubbish week if we aren't arrested at least twice." Nine smirks. "I mean, Jack was only around a couple of months and we had an established breakout routine."

 **He shines a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead. After a few seconds he designates him human. He marks a cross on Morgenstern's right hand. The process is repeated on all the people by the other Judoon. The Doctor and Martha watch it all from above. The Doctor comments on the little shop.**

"Really?" Donna rolls her eyes. "At this rate you'll tell me you've got a little shop somewhere on the TARDIS."

"No but that's an excellent idea." Ten looks thoughtful.

"Now look what you've done." Jack nudges Donna and grins.

 **Martha asks what Judoon are and the Doctor explains. When she asks why they were brought to the moon he says it is neutral territory and the backwards rain was an H2O scoop.**

"Cool." Jack whistles.

 **Martha asks if they are under arrest for trespassing on the moon.**

"You can't exactly be trespassing on the moon if they brought you there. Also, if that were the case you'd have been arrested decades ago." Nine rolls his eyes. Mickey glares at him which he completely ignores.

 **The Doctor tells her no but he likes that thinking.**

"You're not a totally hopeless cause then." Rose laughs. "Some room for improvement on the rudeness front." She eyes Nine who looks unrepentant and simply smirks at her.

 **He states they are making a catalogue which is bad for him. Martha asks why. He simply raises an eyebrow at her and she tells him to stop looking at her like that. They leave. The lead Judoon tells the others to search other floors. Morgenstern goes with him trying to tell everyone it is alright.**

"He's a brave one." Jack smiles.

"Yeah, he's really nice too." Martha nods.

 **A man smashes a jug over the head of a Judoon.**

Both Doctors and Jack all wince.

"I'm guessing that wasn't a good idea." Donna mutters.

"Judoon punishment for assault is execution." Jack whispers to her.

 **The Judoon charges him with physical assault, gives the guilty verdict and states that the sentence is execution. The Judoon kills the man with a painful heat ray. The remains are just a pile of carbon.**

"Oh god. That poor man." Rose whispers sadly.

 **Morgenstern says he didn't have to do that. The Judoon replied that justice is swift. Martha walks into an office and the Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver on a computer. She states they have reached the third floor and asks what the screwdriver is. He tells her and she thinks he is joking. He assures her it is indeed a sonic screwdriver and she sarcastically asks if he has a laser spanner.**

"I did actually." Nine smirks.

"Where did it go then?" Jack asks.

"Emily Pankhurst stole it and I never got around to making another one." Ten shrugs. "My sonic is enough."

 **The Doctor says the computer has been locked down. Then he starts rambling about how he wasn't looking for trouble, he was just wandering past.**

"That's pretty much how it always happens." Rose laughs. "Or you landed in the wrong place."

 **Martha asks what they were looking for and he says something that looks human but isn't. She skeptically asks if he means like him. He agrees like him but not him.**

"Humans look like Time Lords, not the other way around." Nine pouts.

"Of course, your far superior race came first." Donna mockingly agrees.

 **She asks if they have a photo and he responds that it might be a shapechanger. She asks if they can't just leave it for the Judoon to find.**

"No, if they can't find it they may just declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive. Execute everyone and they can be sure they got it." Jack tells her.

"Besides, as a plasmavore, if it drinks human blood it will show up as a human on the scans." Nine adds.

"It would also mean sitting back and doing nothing. The Doctor isn't very good at that." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **He explains what will happen if they accuse the hospital of harbouring a fugitive. He keeps trying the computer before declaring the Judoon completely thick as they wiped all records. Martha asks what they are looking for and he guesses anyone admitted within a week with odd symptoms.**

"That doesn't narrow it down too much." Rose sighs.

 **She tells him to keep working while she asks Mr Stoker. She goes into his office. She sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk, the motorcycle men, then Florence stands up still sucking on her straw. Martha runs. Florence orders the men to kill her. Martha runs into the Doctor. He announces he restored the backup and Martha declares she found her. The Doctor asks she did what when the motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door. He takes Martha's hand and yells run.**

"Nothing like a nice jog." Jack laughs.

"And this was nothing like a nice jog." Martha tells him firmly.

 **They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man. They run into the radiology room and the Doctor sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen. He says that she will need to press the button on his signal. Martha protests she doesn't know which one so he tells her to find out.**

"Not that easy when you're panicking and have no idea how to use the machine." Mickey tells him.

"There's usually a big colourful on button." Ten shrugs.

 **The Doctor starts messing with the x-ray machine while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it. He yells now and Martha presses on a big yellow button.**

"See." Ten grins.

 **The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off and asks what he did. He explains he increased the radiation and killed it. Martha asks if that will kill him. The Doctor tells her he played with roentgen radiation in nursery.**

"Really?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, itches on the way out of the body but no harm or anything." Nine assures her.

 **He says it is safe for her to come out. He expels the radiation into his shoe, dancing about like a maniac while doing so. Eventually he dumps his shoe into the disposal bin.**

Everyone laughs. "You're mental." Rose tells him.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Ten smirks at her.

"True." She agrees with an easy smile.

 **Martha states he is completely mad. The Doctor agrees he looks daft with one shoe and dumps the other one in the bin too.**

"I don't think that's what she meant." Jack sniggers.

 **She asks what it is and he explains they are just basic slabs, leather all the way through. He stands up and Martha begins to explain about Florence. The Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It is totally fried.**

"My poor screwdriver." Nine moans.

"Can't you make another one?" Donna asks.

"Well, yes, but I love my sonic." Nine grumbles, pouting at Ten. "And, seeing as the TARDIS is still on Earth the sonic would have been useful to have."

"Needs must." Ten shrugs.

 **He isn't paying attention to Martha until she finally calls him Doctor. He throws the screwdriver away.**

Nine winces.

 **He points out she called him Doctor. Martha dismisses this and repeats that Miss Finnegan is the alien and she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood. He realises what she is. Florence walks out of the office, wiping the corners of her mouth. She stands calmly while she is catalogued as human. The Doctor states they need to find her and show the Judoon. They run into the corridor.**

"If she's been catalogued already they won't scan her again. Judoon are a bit too methodical." Jack frowns.

"We just need to borrow one of their scanners and scan her in front of them." Nine suggests.

"How long does it take for her biology to change back from mimicking human?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Too long." Jack tells her grimly.

 **Florence smiles at the cross on her hand. The Doctor and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor. He states that slabs always travel in pairs. Martha asks if he has backup or a partner. He gets frustrated that she is asking personal questions. She says she still isn't convinced he is an alien. They walk into a Judoon and the Doctor gets scanned.**

"You just had to jinx it." Mickey tells her teasingly.

"At least you got your proof." Jack snickers.

"Yeah that made me feel loads better." Martha tells him sarcastically. "I was definitely running around with an alien, looking for a different alien to stop a whole hospital being killed by another kind of alien."

"Typical day." Nine shrugs.

 **She states he really is and he says 'and again'. They run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The Doctor and Martha run up the stairs. Upstairs, people are starting to slump to the floor. The Doctor says they have already done this floor. The Judoon are logical and a bit thick so shouldn't check the floor again. Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.**

"Time is running out." Donna winces.

"Isn't it always." Ten grimaces, eyes flickering to Rose.

 **Martha crouches down with Swales, asking how much oxygen they have and she replied not enough for everyone. The Doctor asks how Martha is and she replies that she is running on adrenaline.**

"That won't keep you going for too long." Sarah-Jane tells her. Martha nods.

 **He tells her welcome to his world. She asks about the Judoon but he tells her it won't slow them down. They head to Mr Stoker's office. Martha states she was here. The body is very white.**

Martha puts her face in Mickey's shoulder, no desire to see his body again.

 **The Doctor crouches by the body and declares she drained him dry. Martha asks what she is doing on Earth and he says she is on the run. He realises she is still not safe as the Judoon could execute them all.**

"Unless she's counting on them to find you?" Donna suggests with no real hope.

"She wouldn't know I'm an alien." Ten reminds her. "No, she would have to assume everyone there is human."

 **He makes to leave and Martha tells him to wait a minute. She closes Stoker's eyes. They head out into the corridor and he tries to think. He spots the sign for MRI and announces she is as clever as him, before adding almost.**

"Oh good. I was worried for a second. Not like you to think anything is as clever as you are." Rose laughs.

"She was definitely clever and very very good. But I'm better." Ten grins at her.

"Naturally." Rose agrees with only a tiny bit of sarcasm.

 **The Judoon arrive. The Doctor tells Martha to hold them up. She asks how and he asks her to forgive him. He explains it could save a thousand lives and means nothing. He then kisses her before running away.**

Jack whistles appreciatively. Then pouts. "Honestly, and you still say I need to buy you a drink. You're giving them away."

"It was a genetic transfer." Ten tells him through gritted teeth. That had been one of his worst ideas. Maybe his younger self had the right idea that being a pretty boy was a bad thing. He was willing to bet Martha would not have been anywhere near as attracted to his former self if he had tried the same thing. 'Humans' he grumbles mentally.

"I'm all up for transfering genetics." Jack winks. Ten rolls his eyes and looks down at Rose who is frowning.

"If I could have thought of any other options I would have done but we had no time and it was the only way she would show up as human with non human bits at the same time." He whispers to her. She nods stiffly. It did not make it any easier to watch him kissing someone else when they never even got one proper kiss in which she wasn't dying or possessed.

Watching how he reassured Rose and only seemed concerned about her reaction really made it hit home for Martha that he genuinely felt nothing from that kiss, genetic transfer, whatever. For a while she had thought he was simply playing hard to get or something. It hurt to see exactly how non existent her chances with him were.

 **Martha grins for a few seconds before asking if that was nothing. In the MRI room there are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working. He starts babbling about space rhinos and gets her attention.**

"Well seems that gob is good for something. She'll eat you just to shut you up." Jack rolls his eyes having guessed what the Doctor plans to do. He isn't sure how he's alive after that but figures he will find out.

 **She calls out to hold him. The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms. In the corridor the Judoon keep marching. Martha tells them she knows who they are looking for. The lead Judoon scans her and declares human before saying non human traits suspected. He orders a full scan, asking what she is.**

"I'm going to assume they won't kill her for having non human traits?" Sarah-Jane asks lightly.

"Na, a full scan will show her as human." Ten shrugs.

 **In the MRI room the Doctor asks if the machine is supposed to be making that noise and she states he wouldn't understand. He keeps her talking, feigning ignorance, until she reveals her plan to fry half of Earth and escape in the Judoon ships.**

"Oh my god." Rose gasps as the whole room look horrified.

"But she has no reason to fry Earth. Fry the moon and all the Judoon die anyway leaving her the ships." Jack points out furiously.

"She simply doesn't care." Nine spits.

 **The Doctor says she is talking like she is some kind of alien and she agrees. He asks if she is joking and she assures him she is not.**

"Wow, I've never seen acting this good from you." Rose laughs, trying to lift the mood a little.

"Yeah, acting stupid seems to agree with you." Donna adds with a snigger.

"Oi!" Ten pouts.

 **She tells him it is the perfect hiding place. Blood banks for food and equipment to arm herself when the police come. He asks if the rhinos are looking for her and she announces she is hidden. The Doctor states that must be why they are increasing their scans.**

"Oh you're not?" Rose cries. "She'll kill you!"

"Na." Ten tells her calmly. "I'll be fine."

"Nearly weren't." Martha mutters under her breath. Mickey squeezes her gently having been the only one to hear her.

 **She turns round and asks what. He tells her they are increasing scans up to setting two and she states she must assimilate again. When she tells him she needs to appear human he offers for her to come home and meet the wife.**

"Sure, now you've got a wife. When I'm around it was 'timorous beastie' or 'concubine'." Rose grumbles playfully.

"It was timorous beastie _one_ time." Ten complains. "Just one!" Rose gives him a tongue touched grin and he can't help but grin back.

"I'm sure plenty of people thought you were his wife." Jack assures her. She stares at him. "Well you two act coupley all the time. There must be loads of planets where they way you two act is considered married."

"There is." Ten grins.

"You knew this?" Rose raises an eyebrow at him. He nods. She rolls her eyes. "Now he tells me."

 **She digs her straw out and he offers milkshakes instead. She tells the slab to steady him. The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw. She tells him it will hurt but the dead don't tend to remember.**

"Not comforting." Martha shudders.

 **She sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks.**

"Oh!" Rose turns and hugs Ten, burying her face in his neck.

 **Martha gets a cross on her hand. Judoon confirms her as human and gives her a booklet, telling her it's for compensation. She follows them as they march off. Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag. She tells them he died of fright and the Judoon confirm he is dead.**

"What?" Everyone except Martha and Ten exclaim.

"How can you be…" Sarah-Jane stares at him in horror, unable to finish the sentence.

"You didn't even regenerate?" Donna frowns. Ten just gestures at the screen.

 **Martha runs in. She claims he can't be dead but she is held back. The Judoon announces the case is closed. Martha tries to protest that she killed the Doctor but they announce they have no jurisdiction over human crimes. Martha cries that she isn't human. She realises that she drank the Doctor's blood and grabs a scanner. Florence isn't concerned until the Judoon states she is non human.**

"Well done, Martha." Jack lets out a low breath.

"Quick thinking. Good job they scanned him in front of you earlier or you'd have thought he was human too." Mickey smiles at her.

 **The Judoon tells the rest to confirm and all the scanners agree she is a plasmavore. Martha states the Doctor gave his life so they would find her. Florence is confirmed to have killed a child princess. Dropping all pretense she agrees the girl deserved it. She tells her slab to stop them. The Judoon fry the slab easily. Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on. She cries they will burn with her. The four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence.**

"Great, now they are going to just leave." Jack growls in frustration.

"They will just let it blow up?" Donna asks in horror.

"They have done their job, they no longer care." Ten tells her gently.

"That's so wrong!" Rose cries, voice muffled by Ten's jacket.

 **Martha drops down by the Doctor, saying she must have done something. The Judoon scans the MRI machine. It detects something lethal and Martha yells for him to do something. He announces their jurisdiction has ended and he tells all units to withdraw. The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships.**

"They'll put the hospital back right?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Yes but then the machine will fry the whole Earth instead of just half." Mickey reminds her.

 **Morgenstern is on the floor, he tries to ask them about the air as they are running out but he is ignored. Martha comes out into the corridor and yells they can't just go. The machine will explode and it's their fault. She is also ignored. She runs back inside and starts performing CPR on the Doctor. A few rounds in she remembers he has two hearts and does it on both but she is running out of air too.**

"You're fantastic." Mickey tells her earnestly.

 **Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses. She manages to tell him she did something to the scanner.**

"You just saved the world Martha Jones." Ten smiles at her.

"Thank goodness." Rose breathes, finally looking up again.

 **Energy is playing all over the hospital. The Doctor crawls to the scanner controls then realises he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.**

"Just fantastic." Nine groans.

"Can't you just unplug it?" Jack asks.

"Excuse me for taking a second. I was dead a minute ago." Ten reminds him, grinning slightly.

 **He pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero. He carries Martha to the window. He pleads for the Judoon to reverse it. It starts to rain.**

"Brilliant." Mickey says. The whole room breathes a sigh of relief. Another adventure that came quite a bit too close for comfort.

 **He tells the unconscious Martha it is raining on the moon. A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.**

"That seems a lot smoother than the journey up." Donna points out.

 **Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman. He makes it sound more impressive than it was.**

Martha smiles at this.

 **Tish runs up the Martha and they hug. She keeps babbling and Martha spots the Doctor heading back to the TARDIS. When she looks back it has gone. She looks at the spot sadly. Later, after a shower, Martha is getting ready for Leo's party. The story is still on the news and Morgenstern in talking again. He mentions Mr Saxon.**

Ten stiffens again. It was almost like Bad Wolf all over again. Little drops every now and again only this was much worse than Bad Wolf.

 **Annalise storms out of the party saying she isn't staying there to be insulted. Clive and Francine come out and continue arguing. They drag Martha into it and she tells her mum to leave it. Tish and Leo join in until eventually Clive goes after Annalise with Leo following. Francine storms off and Tish runs after her leaving Martha alone.**

"Oh my god." Martha buries her face in her hands. Just because she had come to appreciate her family all the more after watching this past week or so did not mean they no longer drove her absolutely insane.

 **Then Martha sees the Doctor standing on the corner. He backs away and she follows. He stands next to the TARDIS. She states she went to the moon and he comments it was a bit more peaceful than down here.**

"That's not difficult." Martha sighs.

 **She says he never told her who he was.**

"I did too." Ten protests.

 **He tells her again he is the Doctor. She asks what species and he tells her Time Lord. She sarcastically says not at all pompous.**

"You haven't seen anything yet." Donna laughs.

 **He says he thought she might fancy a trip as she saved his life. She says she can't as she has exams and things to do. He tells her it can travel in time as well. She doesn't believe him. The Doctor goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand. She asks why he didn't warn her not to go into work.**

"Then you wouldn't have been there to save my life." Ten shrugs. "Bad idea to mess with time like that."

"You love bad ideas." Rose reminds him.

"I try not to go for ones that kill me twice in one day." He jokes.

 **He tells her crossing established events is forbidden except for cheap tricks. He explains his ship is called the TARDIS and what that stands for. She notes it is made of wood and a bit small. He tells her to have a look inside. She does the usual disbelief and checks in and out.**

All the companions laugh having done this themselves, Jack being the only exception.

 **As she comes back in saying it is bigger on the inside, he mouths it along with her.**

They all laugh again.

 **He comments he hadn't noticed.**

"I know you're a bit unobservant but even you should have noticed that." Donna tells him with a straight face.

 **He shuts the door. Martha asks about crew and he says it is just him. He adds that sometimes he has guests, mumbling about his friend Rose and they were together.**

"And there was me thinking I was single." Rose sticks her tongue out at him.

"Nope, you're all mine." Nine tells her sternly, pulling her away from Ten and into a hug. Rose hugs him back and then shifts so that she is leaning into Nine's side and puts her legs across Ten's lap. Ten glares at her feigning outrage but then reaches for her hand and twines their fingers together.

 **Martha asks where Rose is now and he assures her that she is with her family and happy.**

"I doubt that." Rose mumbles.

 **He adds that Martha is not replacing Rose. Martha defends that she never said she was. He sternly tells her she is going for one trip to say thank you and then back home. Martha tells him he was the one who kissed her.**

"He's also the one who said it meant nothing to him." Jack reminds her lightly. He can see exactly why she thought he would be interested, however it would seem she didn't get the hint to back off until they got here. Mickey seemed to be good for her in that respect, they were good for each other, Jack thought.

 **He states that was a genetic transfer. She adds that if he will wear a tight suit and he tells her 'don't'. Not taking any notice, she continues that he travelled across the universe to ask her on a date.**

"No I didn't, don't be ridiculous." Nine frowns at her. "At best I moved a couple of hours forwards, didn't even leave Earth. Nor did I ask you on a date." He can tell that watching his future self travelling with this woman is going to try his patience. He tells himself he will put up with it as long as it doesn't hurt Rose.

 **He warns her again to stop it. Martha suddenly tells him she isn't interested and only goes for humans.**

"Liar." Donna mutters quietly so only Jack can hear her. "Really don't get what they all see in such a skinny strip of bones anyway." She adds a little louder.

"Oi!" Ten pouts in her direction.

 **He raises an eyebrow but then says good and gets the TARDIS ready. He asks if she is ready and she replies no. The TARDIS dematerialises with a big jolt. They hand on for dear life. She states it's a bit bumpy. He welcomes her aboard and she says it is her pleasure. Then the screen goes black.**

"I see calling him Doctor didn't stick long." Jack laughs. "Everybody ready for another one?" They all nod. People take a quick toilet break and then get ready for more.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: The Shakespeare Code

 **Evening. A young man playing a lute and serenading a woman who is leaning out of an upstairs window. He sings and she smiles at him. When he is finished she says his music shows his blood to be afire and invites him in for consummation. He excitedly enters the house.**

"Oh! This is where we met Shakespeare." Martha grins happily. That had been one heck of a trip.

 **He enters. The room has an assortment of herbs and things hanging from appropriate places.**

"Looks like a witch's house, even has the cauldron." Rose laughs.

"Not far off." Ten tells her.

 **He states it cannot be the home of one so beautiful and she shushes him. She kisses him. Her face turns changes to one with a hooked nose and deep lines, and pointed teeth, and her voice is higher pitched.**

"Gross." Mickey shudders. Jack nods his agreement.

 **Lilith states his kiss transformed her but then says a suitor should meet the parents. She calls for Mother Doomfinger and Mother Bloodtide. A sour-faced old woman stands up behind Wiggins. Another woman jumps down from a rafter, cackling.**

"Great names." Donna mutters sarcastically.

"Three witches? Isn't that some part of a Shakespeare play?" Rose asks.

"You don't know Shakespeare?" Martha asks curiously. Rose flushes slightly.

"Didn't pay that much attention in school. Way too many old time words." She shrugs. Nine squeezes her shoulder.

"Yes, they are, it's Macbeth." Ten tells her with a grin.

 **They all pounce upon Wiggins. There are some nasty squishy sounds.**

"Oh! Poor bloke." Donna winces.

 **Lilith say that at the hour of woven words they will rise again and the Earth will perish.**

"Blah, blah, blah. Heard all that before." Nine rolls his eyes dramatically, making Rose laugh.

"Woven words? So you'll get to see a Shakespeare play performed in the proper time?" Jack asks Martha who nods excitedly.

 **In the TARDIS, it is bucking wildly and Martha is hanging on to the console.**

Everybody smiles fondly.

 **Martha asks how he travels in time and what makes it go.**

"All the boring questions. Takes the fun out of everything, knowing that." Nine sighs.

 **The Doctor says that takes all the fun and mystery out of it and she doesn't want to know. Then he warns her to hold on tight.**

"See, I agree with myself." Ten nods.

"Funny that." Mickey mutters sarcastically.

 **The TARDIS comes to a halt, and Martha falls to the floor. The Doctor stumbles as well but grabs his jacket. Martha asks if he had to pass a test to fly the TARDIS. He states yes but he failed it.**

"I should think so too. If that kind of driving is a pass I wouldn't dare get in with someone who failed." Donna snorts.

"I do very well considering it's supposed to be driven with six people." Ten pouts.

"Of course you do." Rose consoles him, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. She realised she fails when he looks up eyes narrowed and begins to tickle her. She writhes around and he only stops when she accidentally kicks him in the stomach.

"Oof. Ouch Rose." He wheezes.

"Don't tickle me then." She glares at him but then grins and takes his hand again.

 **The Doctor continues that he promised her one trip and outside the door is a brave new world. She asks where they are and he tells her to take a look. Washing hanging on lines below the overhanging eaves, scruffy urchins running around.**

"The joys of times before toilets and hygiene." Rose shudders slightly.

 **Martha steps outside and says you've got to be kidding me. Then states they did it, they travelled in time.**

Nine opens his mouth but Rose discretely elbows him before he can say anything. He pouts at her but says nothing.

 **Martha asks where they are before stopping and asking when they are, saying she needs to get used to the new language.**

"It does take some getting used to." Donna agrees.

 **The Doctor tells her to mind out. He pulls Martha back as a man empties his slop bucket from an upstairs window.**

"Lovely." Mickey wrinkles his nose.

 **The Doctor continues that they are somewhere before the invention of the toilet and he apologises. Martha shrugs this off saying she has seen worse on the late night shift of A+E.**

"That must be an awful shift." Donna shudders.

"You get used to it." Martha tells her with a grin.

 **She then asks if they are safe as the Doctor strolls down the street. He stops and tells her that of course they are. She states that in the movies if you step on a butterfly you change the future.**

"Reality rarely turns out like the movies." Ten reminds her.

"Well I know that now." Martha rolls her eyes at him.

"Why would you want to step on a poor butterfly?" Nine asks scathingly.

"I wouldn't do it on purpose." Martha states. Nine looks at her then shrugs and doesn't say anything else.

 **The Doctor tells her not to step on any butterflies then. Then he asks what butterflies have ever done to her. He continues walking. Martha catches up asking what if she kills her grandfather.**

"Why would you do that?" Jack asks her with a frown.

"And unless you're grandfather is incredibly old he wouldn't be living in the 1500s." Nine adds with a snort.

"Not exactly what I meant. If an ancestor is killed, Would I die too?"

"Unless it was fixed, yes." Ten tells her.

 **The Doctor asks if she is planning to. She replied no and he says 'well, then' before carrying on. Martha asks if it is London. He agrees, adding the year is round about 1599.**

"Supposedly." Rose smirks.

"I was exactly right." Ten tells her proudly.

"Had to happen eventually." Donna grins.

 **Then Martha asks if she is alright or if she will get carted off as a slave.**

"Possibly but unlikely." Jack shrugs.

 **The Doctor asks why they would do that. Martha points out she is black. The Doctor replied he isn't even human.**

"True, but you look human." Sarah-Jane tells him.

 **He continues that she should just walk about like she owns the place as it works for him.**

"Does get you arrested sometimes." Rose points out.

"Half the fun." Ten shrugs with a grin.

 **He states that Elizabethan England isn't so different from her time. He says they have recycling, a water cooler moment and global warming.**

Everyone laughs.

"It's practically the same." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"I've just noticed you haven't made Martha dress for the occasion." Mickey points out. Ten shrugs.

"Dresses in that time aren't exactly practical for running."

"Nor are several outfits you made me wear to fit in." Rose points out under her breath.

"Yes but I liked you in those dresses." Nine whispers.

 **Then he adds they have entertainment for the masses. He works out where they are. The Doctor gets Martha to run along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie - Southwark Cathedral - to a view of the Globe Theatre. He tells her it has just opened. Then adds it isn't actually a globe but a tetradecagon as it has fourteen sides. He tells her it contains the man himself.**

"Fourteen sides? That's an odd number." Donna frowns. Jack grins at her and opens his mouth so she elbows him, knowing exactly what bad joke he was about to make.

"Guess they had problems with making it a globe." Sarah-Jane suggests.

 **Martha realises he means Shakespeare. He asks if she will accompany him to the theatre and she agrees. The Doctor tells her that when she gets back she can tell everyone that she met Shakespeare.**

"Oh yes, very believable that." Rose scoffs.

 **Martha states she could get sectioned. A performance has just finished, and the packed audience of about three thousand are applauding the actors. The Doctor and Martha have been watching with the rest of the ordinary folk in the pit. Martha says it was amazing and worth putting up with the smell.**

"And that smell was pretty bad." Martha adds.

"I bet." Jack winces.

 **She asks if some of the actors are men dressed as women. The Doctor tells her London never changes. Martha asks where Shakespeare is. She calls for the author then stops and asks if people do that. A man behind her starts shouting for the author and soon the whole theatre is doing it. The Doctor looks around and states that they do now.**

"You just started a new trend." Sarah-Jane smiles over at Martha.

 **Shakespeare comes onto the stage, very full of himself, to rapturous applause. He blows kisses at the audience and waves. Martha states he is very different from his portrait.**

Jack wolf whistles. "Definitely better looking than his portrait."

"Agreed. If I knew he was that good looking I might have paid more attention to his works." Rose smirks. Both Doctors glare at the image of Shakespeare on the frozen screen and Rose tries not to laugh at how predictable they both are.

 **Lilith is dressed like an aristocrat, and sitting alone in one of the upper boxes. She takes a rough doll with a strand of hair stuck to its head from her purse.**

"Don't they use those kinds of things for voodoo?" Mickey asks.

"No such thing. It's science that humans couldn't explain so called it magic." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **The Doctor says that Shakespeare is a genius, always choosing the best words. Shakespeare tells the crowd to shut their big fat mouths.**

Everyone bursts out laughing except the two Doctors.

"They say you should never meet your heroes." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Dickens turned out fantastically in the end." Nine protests.

 **The crowd laughs. The Doctor looks put out and says oh well. Martha tells him you should never meet your heroes.**

Martha and Sarah-Jane exchange smiles.

 **Shakespeare says they have excellent taste. He points at someone in the crowd and says that is a wig. Up in the stand, Lilith pulls the hair on her doll. She mutters what sounds like a spell.**

"That sounds like magic and their house looked like a witch's." Mickey points out.

 **Shakespeare says that he knows it was a funny ending but they will find out what happens soon. But you don't rush a genius. Lilith kisses her doll and Shakespeare suddenly goes rigid and blank. He says they will find out tomorrow night at the premiere of his brand new play. Some of the actors are looking at him in confusion.**

"So those three need him to have this new play performed?" Rose questions. "Because those actors looked confused and I'm sure that even in those days they practised before a play."

"Well they did say at the hour of woven words they will rise again." Jack reminds her. "I guess whatever they need said is in the play."

 **Shakespeare announces the new play is a sequel called Loves Labour's won. Everyone is clapping except the Doctor.**

"I've never heard of that?" Sarah-Jane frowns

"It didn't exist." Ten tells her.

 **A short while later, everyone is filing out of the theatre. Martha states that she isn't an expert but has never heard of that new play. The Doctor tells her it is the lost play. It is mentioned is lists of his plays but never turns up and nobody knows why.**

"I'm guessing you had something to do with it." Rose laughs.

"I might do." Ten smirks.

 **Martha asks if they can tape it and sell it when they get home. The Doctor tells her no.**

"This from the same person who asked if it was safe to step on a butterfly?" Jack laughs. "You got used to it quick."

 **She states that would be bad and he agrees.**

"Very bad." Nine nods sternly.

 **She asks how it disappeared in the first place. The Doctor says he was going to just give her a quick trip but he guesses they can stay longer.**

"There was no way you'd be leaving now." Jack sniggers. "He's interested and so not leaving."

 **At The Elephant, a courtyard tavern, a serving girl brings in a tray to Shakespeare and his two companions. The girl says there is enough beer in the house to sink the Spanish. He says she saved his life. She replied that she will do more than that tonight. Then she turns to another girl and tells her to hurry up as the talk of gentlemen is best not overheard.**

"Only because it's probably gross." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **The other girl is Lilith who apologises. One of the men turns to Shakespeare and says he must be mad as the play wasn't supposed to be done until next week as he hasn't even finished it yet. Shakespeare states he only has the final scene to go and they will have it by morning. Then the Doctor appears, knocking on the door and asking if he is not interrupting.**

"Not that you would care if you were interrupting." Donna laughs.

"True." Ten shrugs. "Important business and all."

 **Shakespeare asks who let him in and tells him he can't have an autograph of be sketched with him. He tells him to be a good boy and shove, before stopping and seeing Martha.**

"I don't think the Doctor has ever been a 'good boy'." Rose sniggers.

"Definitely not. He loves causing trouble too much." Sarah-Jane agrees.

"Oi!" Ten pouts.

 **Shakespeare tells Martha to sit down with him and dismisses the two men who were with him. Dolly comes over and tells them to go as Will has found his new muse. Dolly, Burbage and Kempe leave. Martha and the Doctor sit at the table. He states she has unusual clothes. Martha makes an attempt to speak his language with random words and the Doctor tells her not to.**

They all laugh, including Martha.

"That was almost as bad as Rose's attempt at Scottish." Mickey grins.

 **The Doctor shows Shakespeare his psychic paper. He introduces them but Shakespeare says the paper is blank.**

"He really is a genius." Nine grins proudly.

 **The Doctor states this proves he is an absolute genius. Martha looks at the paper and says that is says exactly what the Doctor said. Shakespeare states it is blank. The Doctor tells her it is psychic paper and then says it is a long story and he hates starting from scratch.**

"It gets terribly annoying explaining things again and again." Nine sighs.

"Sure it does. You love showing off." Jack states.

 **Shakespeare says he has never heard the word psychic before and words are his trade. He asks who the Doctor is and who his blackamoor lady is. Martha looks offended, asking what he said. Shakespeare tries a few more options and Martha states she can't believe she is hearing this.**

"Racism wasn't exactly a thing back then." Nine reminds her.

 **The Doctor states it is political correctness gone mad.**

"Nothing like it is today." Martha mutters.

 **He adds that Martha is from a far off land of Freedonia.**

"So where is this Freedonia?" Jack asks.

"Far away, like I said." Ten tells him.

 **A man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters. He is the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office. He states that a new play with no warning is abominable. He demands to see a script as every new play must be registered before being performed. Shakespeare says he will send one first thing in the morning but the man demands he see it now. Shakespeare admits he can't so the man says the performance is cancelled. He states that if it is the last thing he does Loves Labour's Won will never be performed.**

"Lilith has just heard all of that so it might just be the last thing he does." Rose winces.

"He certainly won't be getting that banning order done." Jack agrees.

 **In the courtyard Lilith runs into the man and apologies. She strokes his hair. He calls her a wanton woman and says he will return later. Lynley leaves. Lilith holds up a lock of his hair. Lilith runs up to a quiet corner and gets out her doll. She says that someone seeks to stop the performance.**

"Great, they can communicate over distance as well." Mickey sighs.

 **Doomfinger states it must be tomorrow and Bloodtide agrees that Loves Labour's won must be performed. Lilith changes the hair in the doll and tells them to fear not. The three chant and Lilith dunks the doll into a pail of water. Walking along, Lynley suddenly clutches his throat and sways.**

"Science or not, that does look exactly like voodoo." Rose points out.

"Probably where humans got the idea from." Nine shrugs.

 **In Shakespeare's room Martha announces that is it and she thought it might be something more mysterious. A man's scream comes from the street, then a woman's. The three rush out to investigate.**

"There's your wish." Jack grins.

"Be careful what you wish for." Mickey agrees with a laugh.

"Learnt that lesson." Martha assures him.

 **In the courtyard, Lynley staggers back in, spewing copious amounts of water. Martha recognises him. The Doctor tells everyone to leave it to him as he is a doctor. Martha says so is she, near enough. Lilith takes the doll out of the water. She and the mothers chant again to stop the heart. Lilith stabs the doll with a pin and then pulls its head off.**

"So they take all their power from words?" Nine frowns. "Not many races do that and none of them are nice."

 **Lynley collapses. Martha tries to help. Martha starts to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushes out. She asks what the hell that is and the Doctor states he has never seen a death like it. He says he drowned and then there was an invisible blow to his heart. Lilith watches from a balcony. The Doctor tells Dolly that he has died from an imbalance of humours and that it is natural. He asks he to have him taken away.**

"An imbalance of humours?" Rose asks with a laugh.

"That's what they thought caused all disease back in that time." Ten tells her. He explains what it is and Rose nods.

 **Lilith says she will do it and leaves, smiling. Martha asks why he tells them that. He explains that if he tells them the truth they will think it was witchcraft. Martha asks what it was then and he says witchcraft.**

"You thought it was witchcraft?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Quickest way to explain." Ten shrugs.

 **The three witches stand around their cauldron. Doomfinger says the potion is prepared and tells Lilith to take it. Bloodtide states Shakespeare will release them and the mind of a genius will unlock the tide of blood.**

"Tide of blood doesn't sound so good." Rose mutters.

"No, but even aliens think Shakespeare is a genius." Ten grins happily.

 **Lilith adds that the work is done and the potion is a muse to pen Loves Labour's won. In Shakespeare's room, Dolly comes in and says the Doctor's room is just across the landing. Shakespeare talks about the strange events, including the land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor. Martha tells him it's where a woman can do what she likes. Shakespeare asks the Doctor how a man so young can have eyes so old.**

"Because he is really an old man." Rose laughs.

"I'm not that old." Ten protests.

"Yeah, you are." Donna tells him. "Super old and super skinny, that's you." Ten pouts.

 **The Doctor says he reads a lot. Shakespeare calls this a trite reply and agrees that is what he would do. Then he turns to Martha and states she looks at the Doctor like she is surprised he exists and that he is a puzzle to her as he is to him. The Doctor smiles slightly**

"Well, he's got you two pegged very easily." Jack smiles. "Handsome and clever, I like it."

"You like everything." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Martha says they should say goodnight and then leaves. Shakespeare states he has to get to work but he will get answers tomorrow about his constant performance. The Doctor tells him that all the world's a stage and Shakespeare says he might use that. They wish each other goodnight.**

"I like him." Rose grins.

"Look at you, quoting his own lines at him." Sarah-Jane laughs and Ten grins proudly.

 **In their room, Martha is holding a candle. She states it isn't exactly five star.**

"What were you expecting in 1599?" Nine asks her.

"I hadn't realised we were staying." She tells him.

 **He looks around and says he has seen worse. She tells him she doesn't even have a toothbrush. He feels around in his pockets and produces one saying it contains Venusian spearmint.**

"Useful but I'm not sure I'd want to brush my teeth with something you produced from your pockets. Who knows what else is in there?" Rose shudders a little.

"Nothing that bad." Ten assures her with an unconvincing smile. She eyes him warily before mentally deciding to always make sure she has her own toothbrush. As if he can read her mind, his grin widens.

 **Martha points out there is only one bed. He tells her they will manage before lying down on top of the covers fully clothed, hands behind his bed. Martha states that with the magic it's a little bit Harry Potter. He tells her to wait until book seven as he cried.**

"You did?" Rose asks him. They had been reading the series together in the TARDIS each evening. They were only on book two before they were brought here.

"Yeah." Ten nods.

 **Martha asks if witches and magic is real and he tells her of course not. Martha exasperatedly asks how she is supposed to know as she only just started believing in time travel.**

"He doesn't really think about how new you are to this stuff." Donna laughs.

 **Says it looks like witchcraft but isn't. Then he asks if she is going to stand there all night. She looks taken aback and then puts the candle down and sits on the bed. She tells him to budge up which he does. She says there isn't much room. Then says they are in the same bed and tongues will wag in a suggestive voice. The Doctor ignores this and carries on talking about psychic energy but humans can't channel it without a generator that they would have spotted.**

"I'm not so sure about that." Jack sniggers.

"Might be so obvious you missed it." Sarah-Jane agrees. Ten mock glares at them both.

 **He turns over so he is facing her and says there is something staring him right in the face that he can't see.**

"Sounds about right." Rose tells him with a smirk. Nine pokes her side and she laughs.

 **Martha is about to say something when he continues that Rose would know. His friend Rose would say exactly the right thing. Martha looks a little upset. He suddenly shifts back onto his back and says it can't be helped, she is a novice. He adds he will take her back home tomorrow. Now definitely upset, Martha angrily says great and then blows out the candle.**

"Even when you were a novice you'd say exactly the right thing." Nine whispers to Rose.

"I guess my brain just works weirdly enough to help." Rose mutters back.

"It works perfectly." He grins, kissing the top of her head.

"You were a great help Martha, besides you saved me and the world on your first try." Ten reminds her.

"I don't think that's quite what's upsetting her." Jack mutters under his breath, knowing the Doctor's super hearing will catch it. Ten catches his eye and nods to say he knows but there is nothing else he can say.

 **Outside Lilith watches Shakespeare's window. Inside, Shakespeare is writing with his back to the window. Lilith glides up outside, uncorks the bottle of potion and blows the green vapours towards him. With a susurration of voices, Shakespeare breathes it in and collapses onto his papers. Lilith enters and holds up her doll, now equipped with strings to make it a puppet holding a quill in its hand. She tugs a string and Shakespeare jerks upright again, then writes without looking at the paper as she jiggles the puppet's arm. Across the way, the Doctor is still awake while Martha sleeps. Finally Shakespeare writes finis, and slumps again. Lilith strokes his head.**

"They wouldn't kill him, would they?" Mickey asks.

"I doubt it. They may not go ahead with the play if he died, especially as he hasn't given it to anybody yet." Nine points out.

 **Dolly enters with a broom, saying she has finished cleaning just in time for his treat. She spots Lilith and says she isn't the first then. Lilith turns round, with her witches face.**

"Yuck. That's not a sight you want to walk in on." Sarah-Jane grimaces.

 **Lilith says she will take the broom to aid her flight.**

"Witches riding brooms?" Rose laughs.

"They aren't witches." Ten reminds her.

"Certainly good at acting like our very stereotypical witch." Donna points out.

 **Lilith snatches the broom, and Dolly screams. The Doctor and Martha leap out of bed and run to the room. Shakespeare wakes up, confused asking what that was. Dolly has collapsed. Martha goes to the window and sees an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted against the full moon. Lilith cackles.**

"Woah." Jack laughs. "That is kinda cool."

 **The Doctor finishes examining Dolly and states she died of fright. Martha calls to the Doctor and he goes over, asking what she saw. She says it was a witch. Later, a cockerel crows and dogs start barking at the rising sun. Shakespear asks what could cause Dolly to die of fright, saying she had enormous spirit.**

"Three bouts of plague? She really was brave." Nine says, raising an eyebrow.

 **The Doctor quotes Dylan Thomas and Shakespeare says he might use that. The Doctor tells him it is someone else's. Martha points out that both strange deaths were linked to Shakespeare. Offended, he asks if she is accusing him.**

"To be fair, it does sound like you are." Mickey tells Martha.

"Yeah, didn't mean it like that, but he is the key to whatever is happening." She shrugs.

 **She says she saw a witch and he has written about witches. Shakespeare looks confused and the Doctor says he hasn't yet. Then Shakespeare states that Peter Streete spoke of witches. Martha asks who that is and he says that Peter was the builder who sketched the plans for the globe.**

"Oh!" Jack gasps. "That explains why it has fourteen sides, the three of them must have influenced him to do that. It's too bizarre otherwise."

 **The Doctor makes a realisation and tells them to come on. They go to the Theatre. He asks why fourteen sides. Shakespeare tells him it was the shape Peter Streete thought best. The Doctor wonders why fourteen rings a bell. Martha points out there are fourteen lines in a sonnet.**

"Good catch." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **The Doctor starts talking to himself and Shakespeare states that it is just a theatre. The Doctor tells him that on the stage, saying the right words can make a man weep or cry with joy. Words can change people's minds. Martha likens it to the TARDIS being small with tons of power inside. The Doctor smiles and says he likes her.**

"You like anyone who compliments your box." Jack laughs.

"Or compliments you." Donna adds.

 **The Doctor asks if he can speak with Peter. Shakespeare tells him he lost his mind,started raving about witches and is now in Bedlam, a madhouse. The Doctor says they are going there now and Shakespeare says he is coming as he wants to witness this first hand. Two young men enter. He gives them a copy of the play and tells them to learn it, saying the Queen might be there.**

Both Ten and Martha share a grin and laugh quietly.

"Oh dear. What did you do?" Rose asks in amusement.

"Nothing." Ten tells her innocently. He knows she doesn't believe him.

 **As they are walking, Shakespeare asks about Freedonia where women can do anything they like. Martha points out the country is ruled by a woman. He states that she is royal which is God's business and calls Martha royal beauty. She stops and says he has a wife in the country.**

"Didn't mean too much back then. Men had mistresses all the time." Nine tells her. "Especially if his wife is back in the country."

"It's still wrong." Martha points out.

 **He tells her this is the town. The Doctor comes back and tells them to come on, they can all have a good flirt later. Shakespeare asks if that is a promise.**

"Oh yes!" Jack cheers. Then he turns to the Doctor. "I'm so proud. Using the promise of flirting to get what you want." Ten rolls his eyes.

"If you're proud of me I'm doomed." He jests. Jack just laughs good naturedly.

"You are so taking me to meet Shakespeare." He points at Nine. Nine shakes his head firmly.

"Definitely not." Jack pouts at him.

 **The Doctor looks resigned and states that fifty seven academics just punched the air. Then he tells them to move.**

"Fifty seven academics and Jack." Rose laughs.

"You saying I'm not an academic?" Jack grins.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rose replied with a smirk.

 **Back on the stage Burbage says he doesn't think much of sequels. Kempe comes out and asks if he has seen the last bit as it makes no sense. Burbage reminds him that goes for most of his stuff but is pleased he has centre stage. He starts reading and a wind starts blowing.**

"Definitely not what was supposed to be there. Dravidian Shores? Where is that?" Martha asks with a frown.

"Around the Ganymede Antares." Nine tells her absently, thinking hard.

"Well that clears that up." She mutters sarcastically.

 **Kempe asks what that was and Burbage keeps reading. At Lilith's house Doomfinger says the spirit stirs but too soon. The actors are visible in the cauldron. Lilith assures them it is just a rehearsal. Burbage keeps reading.**

"Rexel four?" Rose questions.

"No way?" Nine turns to Ten. "Carrionites?" Ten nods.

"What are they when they are at home?" Donna asks.

"Well they disappeared at the dawn of time and, until now, nobody even knew if they were real or not." Nine tells her.

 **A puff of smoke appears in mid air and turns into a figure.**

"Yuck. That's even uglier!" Donna mutters.

"So they plan on bringing more of their race to Earth using words in a Shakespeare play?" Rose asks.

"That about sums it up." Ten nods.

 **Kempe calls it a vile shade. It reaches towards them, then atomises with a small screech. Kempe tells Burbage they should never speak of it again or they will end up in Bedlam. The screen changes to inside Bedlam. The person leading them asks if the Doctor would like some entertainment while he waits. He offers to whip the madmen, saying they will put on a good show.**

"That's awful!" Rose gasps.

"That's how they treated mental illness back then." Nine tells her grimly.

"How can they call it a hospital? They aren't treating anything." Donna scowls furiously.

 **The Doctor states he does not want that and the keeper tells them to wait while he makes him decent for the lady. The Keeper of the Hospital walks on down the corridor with cells on either side. Martha asks Shakespeare if this is what he calls a hospital and that he put his friend in there. He scathingly says it is all so different in freedonia.**

"I should certainly hope so." Sarah-Jane says firmly.

 **She tells him he is clever and asks if he things it does any good. Shakespeare tells her he has been mad but fear of this place set him right. Martha asks how he went mad and the Doctor says he lost his son. Shakespeare explains the Black Death took him and he wasn't even there.**

"That's horrible. No wonder he went mad." Rose frowns sadly. Nine squeezes her arm.

"And now he still spends his time away from home." Sarah-Jane says.

 **Martha says she didn't know and apologises. Shakespeare says is made him question everything, to be or not to be. Then he stops and says that is quite good. The Doctor tells him he should write it down.**

"He really is good. So many famous quotes just made up on the spot." Jack smiles.

"Hey, I came up with some of them." Ten reminds him.

 **Shakespeare asks if it is a bit pretentious, and then the keeper calls for them. The go to the cell. A hunched figure in rags has his back to them. The keeper opens the door warning they can be dangerous. The Doctor snaps at him it helps if you don't whip them and orders him to get out. He does so.**

"You tell him." Rose cheers.

 **The Doctor calls Peter's name but he doesn't respond. Shakespeare says he is the same as he was and they will get nothing out of him. The Doctor touches Streete's shoulder and he raises his head, staring.**

"Well, that's something at least." Donna says.

"The Doctor can look through his mind to see what happened." Mickey points out. Ten frowns slightly but says nothing.

 **Lilith gets a sudden headache and says she must see. They use the liquid in the cauldron to scry, and see the Doctor with Streete. Lilith recognises him from the inn. Back at the madhouse the Doctor puts his fingers on Streete's temples. He asks Peter to go into the past, a year ago and tells him everything that happened since is just a story.**

"One heck of a story." Rose mutters.

"Nothing more fantastical than Shakespeare's plays." Nine shrugs.

 **Peter seems to respond and the Doctor lies him on the cot. Then he tells Peter to tell him the story about the witches. At the house, Lilith asks who this Doctor is. Then she sends Doomfinger to doom the Doctor.**

"I've been doomed far longer than that." Ten murmurs quietly. Rose squeezes his hand gently and he smiles slightly.

 **In the cell Peter tells them that the witches spoke to Peter and got him to build the Globe to their design. Always fourteen and then they snapped his wits. The Doctor asks where he saw the witches and Peter finally manages to say All Hallows Street.**

"Naturally." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Very witchy." Martha agrees.

 **Then Doomfinger appears and stops Peter's heart with just a touch. Shakespeare calls out he is seeing a witch. Doomfinger asks who will be next. Martha yells to be let out and the Doctor reminds her the whole building is screaming that. Doomfinger asks again who will die first and the Doctor asks if she is looking for volunteers. Martha yells for him not to and Shakespeare asks if the Doctor can stop her.**

"Of course he can." Sarah-Jane smiles. "That's what he does."

"If words have power to them, maybe words have power over them?" Donna suggests. Ten beams at her.

"Atta girl. Spot on."

 **Doomfinger states that no mortal has power over her. The Doctor points out that there is a power in words and he just needs the right one to know her. She tells him none on Earth have knowledge of them. He replies that it is a good thing he's there.**

"Very true." Rose grins.

 **He says what he knows about them so far and yells out fourteen. At the house they watch the cauldron as he yells the fourteen starts of the Rexel planetary configuration. In the cell he names Doomfinger a Carrionite. She screams and then vanishes.**

"Well that's good to know." Jack states.

"Only works once though." Nine tells him.

"That would have been nice to know." Martha rolls her eyes.

"There wasn't a lot of time." Ten grins sheepishly.

 **Martha asks what he did and he explains that he named her which is old magic. She replied there is no such thing as magic. The Doctor explains it is a different sort of science, they use words instead of numbers. Shakespeare asks what they use them for and he replies the end of the world.**

"They really should be more creative. Everyone wants to aim for the end of the world." Jack sighs.

 **Back at the house, Doomfinger is gasping or breathe. She tells the others that he knows them and spoke their name. Lilith assures her that he will know death.**

"Already do." Nine mutters.

 **She tells them he will perish at her hand but the other two must go to the Globe. She assures them she will join them once the Doctor screams his last.**

"Bit overconfident isn't she?" Mickey sneers.

"They usually are." Rose shrugs.

 **In Shakespeare's room he splashes water on his face and neck. The Doctor explains that the Carrionites disappeared and nobody was sure if they were real or legend. Shakespeare says he is going for real.**

"I'm with him." Donna agrees.

"It does seem that way. I'm beginning to wonder if there are any legends, if they are all in fact real." Nine nods.

"Even the Easter Bunny?" Rose asks with a grin.

"Maybe even that." He laughs.

 **Martha asks what they want and the Doctor says a new empire on Earth of blood, bones and witchcraft. She asks how and he says he is looking at the man with the words as he glances over at Shakespeare. Shakespeare says he has done nothing. Martha asks what he was doing last night and he replied finishing the play. Both Martha and the Doctor look at him with interest.**

"He did say he was going to finish it." Jack points out.

"Never told us that he actually did though." Martha reminds him.

 **The Doctor asks what happened on the last page. Shakespeare tells him the ending but confesses he doesn't remember writing the last few lines.**

"Be nice if he had mentioned that before." Nine rolls his eyes.

"Probably didn't think about it." Sarah-Jane suggests.

"No he's been busy staring at the pretty lady all day." Jack laughs.

 **The Doctor tells him they used him and gave him the final words like a spell, using the shape of the Globe like an energy converter. He uses another quote from Hamlet and says he can have that. Shakespeare grins.**

"I should get commision." Nine mutters.

"Well it's a bit unfair as you already know what will be written. He would have come up with it on his own if these Carrionites hadn't been around." Jack argues.

 **At the Globe, they start the play. Doomfinger and Bloodtide are watching in the upper box. In Shakespeare's room, the Doctor looks at a map and points to All Hallows Street. He says to Martha they will track them down and tells Shakespeare to stop the play at all costs. Shakespeare shakes his hand and says he is used to being the cleverest man around but next to the Doctor he knows nothing.**

"Oh dear! He doesn't know what he's done." Rose groans. "One of these days his head will explode just from his ego."

"Oi." Ten pouts at her.

 **Martha tells him not to complain and he says he isn't. He wishes the Doctor luck and the Doctor does the same. Then he says once more unto the breach. They leave. Shakespeare says he likes that, then realises it is one of his lines. The Doctor pokes his head back in the room and tells him to shift. At the Globe, the play goes on and then Shakespeare comes on and says the play must be stopped. Doomfinger pulls out the doll. Shakespeare apologises to the crowd, telling them they will get a refund.**

"At least he's being nice about it." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"He wants them to come back and watch his plays again." Jack tells her.

 **Doomfinger hits the doll and Shakespeare falls down.**

"Well that went well." Rose sighs.

"It bought a bit of time if only a minute. That can be important." Mickey says.

"True." She agrees.

 **Kempe asks if he is drunk. Burbage tells them to get him off the stage. The young men playing the women carry Shakespeare off the stage. He tells the crowd to forgive Will as he's drunk. There is laughter and the play continues. Doomfinger states nothing can stop them now.**

"That's not quite true." Jack grins.

 **The Doctor and Martha emerge onto All Hallows Street but don't know which house. Martha points out the world didn't end in 1599, using herself as proof. The Doctor using Back to the Future to explain it. She asks if he means the film. He sarcastically tells her the novel before saying of course the film. Martha asks if she is going to fade. He says her and the entire future if they don't stop it.**

"But no pressure." Rose laughs.

"There's always pressure. No use travelling with me if you can't cope with that." Nine tells her sternly.

 **He asks which house. A door creaks open and he corrects himself to witch house.**

Everyone groans.

"Really Doctor?" Rose asks.

"It had to be done." Ten shrugs unrepentantly.

 **They go upstairs and Lilith is waiting. He says he guesses they are expected. Lilith tells him death has been waiting for him for a very long time. Martha tries the naming. Lilith gasps and then laughs. Martha asks what she did wrong and Lilith tells her naming only works once.**

"Again, would have been nice to know that." Martha glares at Ten.

 **Lilith names Martha who falls backwards. The Doctor catches her, asking what she has done. Lilith announces she is only sleeping. She states the name had less impact and she is somehow out of her time.**

"Good thing that. But why was it more effective on Martha than the one in the cell?" Jack asks. "It sounds like it should have killed her."

"They are better at it for one thing, but also she named Martha personally, I just named their species. Effective but not quite as good." Ten explains.

 **Lilith tries it on the Doctor but nothing happens. She declares it fascinating there is no name but then says there is one word that aches. He tells her the naming won't work on him. Lilith tries it with the name Rose.**

Everyone winces.

"That was not a good idea." Jack scowls at the screen. Nine glares at the screen as well but Ten just looks over at Rose sadly. She gives him a small smile.

 **The Doctor stands saying that is a big mistake because that name keeps him fighting.**

Ten tightens his grip on Rose's hand and she smiles at him a little shakily. It still amazes her that she can mean so much so someone as brilliant as the Doctor.

 **He states the Carrionites vanished and asks where they went. Lilith tells him the Eternals found the right word to banish them. He asks how they escaped and she explains that Shakespeare's madness when his son died allowed them entrance. He asks how many and she says just three but the play will restore the rest and then they will lead the universe back to the ways of blood and magic.**

"Kind of you to offer but no thanks." Donna grimaces.

"Yeah, not a big fan of that plan." Mickey agrees.

 **The Doctor comments it's a busy schedule but first they have to get past him. She moves closer and says that will be easy given how handsome he is. He tells that definitely won't work on him. She pulls some hair from his head. He asks what she did and she calls it a souvenir. He tells her to give it back.**

"Somehow I doubt that is the plan." Sarah-Jane notes lightly.

"Worth a try." Ten shrugs.

"Sure." Donna agrees sarcastically.

 **Lilith flies out of the window backwards. The Doctor complains that is cheating. Lilith wraps his hair round a wooden doll, while Martha wakes up. He tells her she calls it magic while he calls it a DNA replication module.**

"Now who's taking all the mystery out of everything." Rose laughs.

 **Lilith stabs the doll, The Doctor screams and falls. Lilith flies away.**

"Good job they don't know about the second heart." Jack comments.

"God job indeed. Still hurts with only one working though." Ten shudders.

 **Martha runs over. She rolls him onto his back saying she's got him. Then she smiles and remember he has two hearts. He says she is making a habit of this. He stands up and then falls to one knee saying he only has one heart working. He asks how people cope.**

"Kind of used to it by now." Mickey points out.

 **He tells her to hit him on the chest which she does. He cries out in pain and then says the other side. They keep going until Martha hits the right spot and he cracks his back before standing up. He asks what she is standing there for they need to go to the Globe.**

"I'm rather jealous he let you hit him so many times." Donna tells Martha casually.

"Martha's a doctor and professional, you would simply hit me in the wrong place on purpose so you got to hit me more." Ten tells her.

"I would not." Donna defends unconvincingly.

"Don't worry, I would too." Rose laughs.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side." Nine grumbles.

"That's boring." Rose tells him.

 **At the theatre, Lilith joins the other two and tells them the Doctor is dead. The play keeps going. On the streets, Martha yells they are going the wrong way. The Doctor says they aren't. Then he yells they are going the wrong way.**

"Typical." Rose laughs. "You have a rubbish sense of direction."

"It's not that bad." Ten protests. All the companions raise their eyebrows at him and he pouts.

 **On stage Burbage goes through the last few lines and a wind fills the theatre. Lilith states that it begins. A red glow hangs over the Globe. The Doctor heads for the stage door. A storm rages over the building. The audience panic and run, but the witches slam the doors shut to stop them. The Doctor and Martha find Shakespeare waking up.**

"Well at least he woke up in time for the ending of the world." Jack laughs.

"Well if words stop them, he's who you want. The Doctor may be good with words but he uses far too many for any kind of precision." Donna agrees.

"I can be precise." Ten protests.

"You're the embodiment of 'why say it in ten words when I can say it in a hundred'." Sarah-Jane tells him.

 **The Doctor yells at him that he said stop the play. Shakespeare protests he hit his head.**

"You know what they can do with those puppet things." Mickey reminds him.

 **The Doctor tells him not to rub it or he will go bald. There is more screaming and the Doctor says that is his cue. He runs out. Martha pull Shakespeare with them. The Doctor runs out onto the stage, followed by Martha and Shakespeare. Lilith realises he is alive but says he can watch this world become a blasted heath.**

"I've watched it be destroyed by the sun. Then I had chips. It all works out ok." Ten shrugs, grinning at Rose.

 **Lilith holds the crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures fly into the theatre. They circle a bit then fly up into the sky. The Doctor turns to Shakespeare and says that history needs him. He convinces Shakespeare that he is the only man clever enough to do it because he comes up with the perfect words.**

"You are very good at making people believe in themselves." Sarah-Jane smiles warmly at the Doctor.

"You get people to do things they never thought they could be capable of." Rose agrees. Both Doctors look down, flushing slightly.

"We also get them killed." Nine murmurs.

"You kept Shakespeare alive, and Martha." Jack points out.

 **Shakespeare starts speaking and Lilith cries that they are words of power. The Doctor supplies the correct numbers and Martha yells 'expelliarmus' as the final word. This is repeated by the Doctor and then Shakespeare. The Doctor laughs and says 'good old JK'.**

"Harry Potter is useful." Rose laughs.

"Saved the world." Ten agrees with a grin.

 **The Carrionites scream. The Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play. The Doctor comments there goes Loves Labour's Won. The sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in. Martha asks if they think it was all special effects. Shakespeare says her effect is special indeed. She tells him it isn't his best line.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Shakespeare and Martha take their bows. Meanwhile, the Doctor goes up to the now empty box and picks up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers are inside, scratching to get at him.**

"They will be stuck in there forever?" Donn asks nervously.

"Yep. Put them in some old room in the TARDIS where nobody will ever find them to speak words of power." Ten assures her.

 **Next morning Shakespeare and Martha are sat in the theatre. He tells her a joke but she doesn't get it, so she tells him one from her time.**

They all laugh a little.

 **He laughs and then says it doesn't make sense. He says come here and Shakespeare puts his arm around Martha's waist and pulls her towards him. She points out they only just met.**

"Saved the world together, mind." Jack reminds her. "I'm so jealous of you right now."

 **He replied that the Doctor might never kiss her so why not entertain a man who will. He leans in but she backs off again and tells him his breath stinks.**

"Yeah, 16th century problems." Jack laughs.

 **The Doctor then comes in wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull. He states there is a good prop store back there. Then says the skull reminds him of a Sycorax.**

"It does a bit." Rose agrees.

 **Shakespeare says he will have the word Sycorax off him as well. The Doctor comments he should be on ten percent. He asks how Shakespeare's head is and he says still aching. The Doctor takes the ruff off and puts it on him saying he got this for him. Wear it for a few days and then adds he mayu want to keep it as it suits him.**

"Still better looking than most of his portraits though." Donna comments.

"Definitely." Martha agrees.

 **Martha asks about the play. The Doctor says it is all gone, every copy went up in the sky. Shakespeare calls it his lost masterpiece. Martha suggests he writes it up again but the Doctor flattens that idea, saying there is still power in the words. Shakespeare says he has new ideas and he may write in memory of his son Hamnet.**

"Hamnet?" Rose asks. "I may not know much but I thought the play was Hamlet?"

"Probably got changed in translation over time." Sarah-Jane shrugs.

"It is pretty close." Rose nods.

 **Martha questions Hamnet and Shakespeare agrees. Martha asks again and he asks what is wrong with that. The Doctor cuts in saying he has an attic in the TARDIS where the crystal ball can go and he has to get Martha back to Freedonia.**

"You have an attic?" Jack asks in surprise.

"Well the dressing room in two floors to I guess an attic isn't too out there." Mickey notes.

 **Shakespeare corrects he means travel through time and space**

"He really is a genius."

"Well, having seen the Carrionites, the clothes do give away you're most likely not from that time." Donna points out.

 **The Doctor looks a little surprised as he asks what he just said. Shakespeare says it's not hard to work out he is from another world and Martha is from the future. The Doctor calls him incredible. He says he will say goodbye to Martha with a sonnet. Then Burbage and Kempe enter.**

"Aww, they interrupted." Jack sighs.

 **They call to Will saying she has turned up. Burbage states they are the talk of the town and she wants them to perform again. Martha asks who and he tells her it's Her Majesty. Fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth enters with two pikemen. The Doctor calls out Elizabeth the First. She recognises the Doctor.**

"Oh dear. She's met you before. I doubt she's happy." Rose laughs.

"Why would you say that?" Nine asks with a fake hurt expression.

"Because most people who meet you don't like you." She smirks.

 **She calls him her sworn enemy.**

"Wow, you really did upset her." Jack whistles.

 **The Doctor asks what. She states off with his head and he says what again. Martha tells him to run. They run and Martha thanks Shakespeare as they leave. Shakespeare laughs as the pikemen chase the Doctor and Martha out and into the streets of Southwark. As they run Martha asks what he has done to upset her. He says he doesn't know as he hasn't met her yet, that's part of time travel. Then he adds he can't wait to find out.**

"Of course you can't wait to upset yet another Queen of England." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **They get to the Tardis and he lets Martha in. The Doctor gets inside and shuts the door as an arrow thuds into it. The screen goes black.**

"Well that was exciting."

"So do you know what you did to upset her yet?" Rose asks.

"Nope." Ten shakes his head. "But she recognised me, so it's something I do in this body."

"Are we doing another one?" Jack asks. They all agree after a quick look at Ten who seems more relaxed than when they first started. Jack presses the button.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Gridlock

 **A slightly static image of a woman is on the monitor next to a logo of the Statue of Liberty. She says she is Sally Calypso with traffic news. She gives the news report. The car shakes. The camera zooms out to see a man and a woman. The woman says they are going to get in, there is no stopping them.**

"Well that looks fun." Jack mutters.

"Most definitely not fun." Martha groans.

 **The man says the police are on their way, he tries to sound the alarm again. The computer says he has been placed on hold. The woman tells him it's all his fault as he lied to the computer and said there were three of them. The man calls for assistance again. There is a big bang. Sparks fly. Smoke starts to fill the car. Our last view of the screaming occupants is a hand sliding down the monitor. Sally on the monitor is still talking.**

"Definitely not good." Sarah-Jane grimaces.

"And no clue what could possibly have attacked them." Rose notes.

"I wonder why they needed three people?" Mickey frowns, looking over at Martha who was shuddering slightly. She says nothing in response to his question.

 **On the TARDIS, the Doctor says he said just one trip but perhaps they can stretch that definition to one trip in the past and one in the future.**

"See, even you know you need somebody." Donna points out.

"As you keep saying, showing off is a little fun." Nine smirks at her.

 **Martha states there are no complaints from her. The Doctor asks if she wants to go to a different planet and she immediately asks if they can go to his.**

Everyone winces.

"Sorry Doctor." Martha mutters.

"You didn't know." Ten sighs heavily.

 **The Doctor pauses before saying there are plenty of other places. Martha keeps going saying the planet of Time Lords must be worth a look and then she asks what it's like. The Doctor busies himself with the console before saying it is beautiful. She asks if there are outer space cities with spires and stuff. He quietly says he supposes it is.**

"Take a hint, woman, he doesn't want to talk about it." Jack groans. "He isn't exactly subtle about this."

"I was just curious." Martha defends herself.

"I get that, we all wanted to know when we met him but pushing him and pushing him isn't going to help. He said no, you need to learn to accept it. You won't always get the answers you want." He replies. "If you're that desperate just try again later, slow and steady, don't demand it all at once."

 **She keeps going, asking about temples and cathedrals. He quietly agrees and she asks about planets in the sky. Suddenly he tells her the sky is burnt orange with the citadel enclosed in a glass dome with twin suns in the sky. Mountains go on forever and the grass is red, capped with snow.**

"It sounds beautiful Doctor." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"It was." Nine tells her, choking slightly on a stifled sob.

"Red grass? Cool." Mickey grins.

 **Martha asks if they can go there. He looks at her before saying where is the fun for him, he doesn't want to go home.**

Rose squeezes Nine's hand as Ten tightens his grip on her, knowing that is one of the biggest lies he has told.

 **He starts energetically moving around the console and tells her the year and that they are on New Earth.**

"Oh, awesome." Rose laughs. "That's only thirty years after we were there."

"Not so much." Ten mutters.

"A lot can happen in thirty years." Martha nods.

 **He continues that they are in the middle of New New York, and then saying it is actually the fifteenth New York from the original and proceeds to say all of the 'New's.**

"We really aren't a creative bunch." Mickey shakes his head.

"Just had a sense of deja vu." Nine laughs. "I think I've said that once or twice before."

"I didn't get to finish all the 'New's' last time." Ten smirks.

 **He announces it as one of the most dazzling cities ever built as he ushers Martha outside the TARDIS. It is raining.**

"Oh lovely. Might as well be proper Earth." Mickey complains.

 **The TARDIS is blocking a narrow alleyway. They walk out into rain. Martha calls it the Time Lord version of dazzling. He tells her a bit of rain never hurt anyone.**

"Not entirely true." Nine looks at his future self.

"I wasn't going to tell her that." Ten defends himself.

 **He suggests they get under cover. A large face in a tank is beside a kneeling cat attendant.**

Jack goes pale. He doesn't particularly like to be reminded that is his future. Donna watches him and then elbows him lightly in the side. He flinches and looks down at her.

"Ow, woman! What was that for?" He complains.

"You were looking broody. We've got enough of that from him." She nods her head towards Ten and then grins back at Jack. He shakes his head and smiles in amusement.

 **Boe says he has arrived. The nun asks what she should do and Boe tells her to find him before it is too late. Novice Hame gets up.**

"Isn't that one of the ones we met?" Rose asks, frowning at the screen. "I thought they all went to jail."

"That's Novice Hame, yes. Circumstances changed. She's been looking after him." Ten explains.

"Well, someone has to." Rose laughs, winking over at Jack.

"That's a bit rich, coming from Miss Jeopardy Friendly." Jack retorts with a grin.

 **She checks her machine gun. It lights up green. The Doctor and Martha run down an alley. Martha comments it looks like the same old Earth on a wednesday afternoon.**

"It kinda does." Mickey agrees.

 **The Doctor tells her to hold on. He uses his sonic screwdriver to get a monitor working. Sally talks about fifteen new lanes being opened. Then there is a picture of a high-tec Manhattan and flying cars. He says that is the view they had last time. He guesses they must be in some sort of under-city.**

"Definitely possible, given your landing abilities." Donna snickers.

 **Martha asks if he brought her to the slums. He says it is much more interesting as it is all cocktails and glitter up there.**

"See, the only cocktail I remember was the medical one we needed to save our lives." Rose tells him casually.

"I don't recall any glitter." Jack adds with a smug smirk.

"You lot are so picky." Ten grumbles.

 **She tells him he would enjoy anything and he agrees. He then notes the rain is stopping. She stops him and asks if he brought Rose to the planet and he agrees he did. She asks if he is taking her to the same planets he took Rose. He asks what is wrong with that and she sarcastically mutters 'nothing' before asking if he's ever heard the word rebound.**

"You are nothing like a rebound. I don't want you in any way I want Rose, you're just another ape that I can show around the universe." Nine bursts out, ignoring Rose's warning look. He's had enough of her behaviour on the screen.

"Doctor!" Mickey glares at Nine. "She has a point. No one wants to be dragged around planets you took your last companion to. It would make anyone feel like a cheap replacement."

"To be fair, Martha is the one acting hurt when he has shown no interest in her in that way whatsoever. He explained that the kiss meant nothing and she was the one telling him she only goes for human blokes." Jack breaks in. "You don't get to act like a jealous lover when he clearly isn't interested in you as more than a friend."

"I understand how hard it is to love him and know he doesn't love you back but if you keep pushing him and sulking about it, you will only make yourself miserable." Sarah-Jane tells Martha gently. "I also understand better, part of the reason he never talks about previous companions now." She adds, looking over at Ten. Not only does he not want to be reminded of people he has lost but this sort of thing happens. At least she and Rose got themselves sorted out.

"It's no use getting mad at Martha in here, she can't do anything about it now." Mickey tells them all, firmly. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and glares at everyone until they look back at the screen.

 **A man opens the front of his stall. He asks if they want happy. More hatches open. The next two are women. All the shop owners are talking over each other. The first one offers the Doctor happy again but he says no. Martha asks if they are selling drugs and the Doctor tells her they are selling moods.**

"Kinda the same thing." Donna shrugs.

 **Martha asks if that is the same thing.**

Donna and Martha exchange a smile.

 **More people start to enter the area, listless and dressed in rags. All the shopkeepers start calling out to her. A woman wanders over to one vendor and states she wants to buy forget.**

"Forget isn't really a mood." Jack points out.

"No but I guess they make whatever they can." Nine shrugs.

 **The pharmacist says she has Forget, and asks what strength. The woman says her parents went on the motorway.**

"So?" Mickey frowns.

"Not quite our idea of a motorway." Martha tells him.

"Still, surely they would come back at some point." Rose says.

"They might do when the Doctor fixes things, but until then probably not." Martha informs her.

 **The pharmacist sympathises and offers forget forty three. The woman pays as the Doctor wanders over and asks what happened to her parents. The woman explains they drove off. Confused, he states they might drive back. She tells him that everyone goes to the motorway in the end and she has lost them. He pleads with her not to put the patch on but she does. Then she asks what he was saying.**

"I wonder how that works." Nine frowns. "Messing with memories is dangerous. Plus forgetting her parents without forgetting her whole life is especially tricky. I'm guessing selective memory loss but that's gotta be a serious chunk of memory gone."

"Unless they made her forget why the motorway is bad?" Suggests Donna.

"Unlikely, it seems pretty common knowledge, someone would tell her again and then that would be pointless." Ten argues.

 **He tells her that her parents have gone to the motorway. She states that is nice and then leaves.**

"So she did also forget about the motorway and why it's so terrible." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Like I said, common knowledge though, can't be the only thing she has forgotten." Ten points out.

"She didn't say she doesn't have parents or anything so has she just forgotten why them leaving is so bad, or does she just not care anymore?" Rose asks. "This is so weird."

 **Martha scornfully says that this is the human race in the future, all on chemicals.**

"Nope. They aren't supposed to be anyway." Nine tells her.

"I know that now." She reminds him.

 **A man grabs Martha from behind, and a woman points a gun at the Doctor. The stalls all close their hatches.**

"What the hell?" Jack exclaims.

"Get off her!" Mickey scowls at the screen.

 **The man says he is really sorry but they need three.**

"The people at the start said something about three people. They had lied about having three people and it killed them." Sarah-Jane remembers.

"And just because they think they need three people, does not mean they can go around kidnapping people!" Rose huffs indignantly.

 **The Doctor tells him to let her go, offering to help. The woman apologises again. The man drags Martha through a green door, and Cheen locks it behind them. They run along a passageway while the Doctor tries to get it open. In a back street, a car is parked here. Martha tells them the Doctor is going to kill them and then changes her mind saying she will kill them herself.**

"Good try but I doubt that." Jack tells her. "They've probably got a drug for that."

 **The man says to give her some sleep. Martha yells at them not to put that stuff in her but the woman puts a patch on her neck and she falls asleep. They put her in the car. He releases the handbrake and the car takes off.**

"You're taking your time!" Mickey yells at Ten.

"I was going as quickly as possible." Ten tells him.

 **The Doctor yells for Martha as it leaves. In the car, the woman checks on Martha, saying she is ok as the man requests access to the fast lane which is granted.**

"They kidnapped someone and drugged them just to get in the fast lane!?" Donna yells angrily.

"Bastards." Mickey scowls.

 **They kiss. Back in the street with the vendors, the Doctor hammers on one of the closed hatches. It opens and the shopkeeper offers him happy. The Doctor demands to know who the people were and where they took Martha. The shopkeeper explains they've taken her to the motorway. She adds that they looked like carjackers.**

"Why take this motorway when that picture on screen showed flying up above in the proper city? Considering people think you're never coming back from the motorway, an alternative route seems appropriate." Jack mutters.

"Pictures can lie." Nine tells him gloomily. This is looking more and more like a mess he created by solving a different mess and leaving the stupid apes to clean up by themselves.

 **Another vendor opens and tells him to give up. The third one informs him it used to be thriving there but they all go to the motorway in the end.**

"This is one seriously big motorway." Rose frowns.

"Underground I guess. They dug too deep and woke something up that was living down there." Donna shrugs.

"Wonderful." Mickey sighs.

 **The Doctor asks about needing three and the vendor tells him they get special access if they have three adults to save fuel. He asks how to get to the motorway. She gives him directions. As he sets off, she calls him back to ask if he wants some happy.**

"She's persistent I'll give her that. It's pretty obvious by now he doesn't want anything." Jack comments.

 **He tells them all to close up and pack their bags. She asks why and he states that as soon as he has found her he will be coming back and closing the street. Back in the car, Martha slowly wakes up and takes the patch from her neck. She grabs the gun and demands they take her back. The woman tells her it isn't a real gun.**

"Of course." Jack groans.

"If it were, I'm assuming they wouldn't have left it lying around where their prisoner could reach it." Donna sighs.

"Martha wouldn't really shoot them anyway." Mickey tells them.

"Well we know that, they don't." Jack shrugs.

 **Martha retorts that she would say that. The woman asks where you would get a real gun these days and she wouldn't even know how to fire. Martha puts it down saying she wouldn't either.**

"Good." Nine mutters quietly.

 **She then asks Martha for her name and she tells her. Then the couple are introduced as Cheen and Milo. Cheen apologises and explains they needed access to the fast last. She promises to drop her off as soon as they arrive. Martha doesn't seem to believe her but Cheen swears and shows an honesty patch.**

"Why would you wear one of those? I sort of get wanting to be happy or forget the sad things but why would you force yourself to be honest all the time?" Rose frowns.

 **Martha points out it is still kidnapping and asks where they are. Mile tells her it's the motorway. She asks about the fog and Cheen tells her it is exhaust fumes.**

"No extraction system? That's a lot of fumes to be confused as fog." Mickey points out.

"Also, why are cars that far in the future producing exhaust fumes. Shouldn't they be all electrical or something?" Rose asks. Everyone shrugs.

 **Milo tells her they are going to Brooklyn as they couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town. Cheen states she is pregnant.**

Everyone smiles slightly.

"Still no excuse for kidnapping people." Mickey states, less angrily than a few minutes ago.

 **Martha asks if she should congratulate her kidnappers. Cheen says they aren't kidnappers, not really.**

"Er, yeah, you really are." Donna snorts.

 **Martha calls them idiots, saying she is having a baby wearing the honesty patch. Then she rips it off and says not anymore.**

"You tell them." Sarah-Jane laughs lightly.

 **Milo says it will be as fast as they can. It'll be slower after the Brooklyn flyover as there is no fast lane but it is only ten miles. Martha asks how long it will take. Cheen states six years.**

"Six years?" Everyone except Ten and Martha state, looking horrified.

"To do ten miles?" Rose asks in astonishment.

"No wonder they keep saying nobody comes back from the motorway. It'll take their entire lifetime to get anywhere further than arms reach." Donna adds.

 **Martha asks what but Cheen says it'll be just in time for the baby to start school. Martha then asks why ten miles in six years.**

"And how can they say they aren't really kidnappers? They want to keep you for six years?" Mickey protests.

 **The Doctor unlocks a metal door and steps out onto a small balcony, coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic is stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opens its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. The figure call him a daft street strut.**

"I like him." Donna giggles.

"He was a decent fellow." Ten smiles slightly.

 **Then he tells him to get out or get in their car. The Doctor gets in and gasps for breath. A dark haired woman puts an oxygen mask on the Doctor. The man is still complaining about the Doctor just standing there breathing in the fumes. He then removes his scarf and goggles.**

"More cat people." Rose groans.

"Hey, Brannigan isn't like those nuns." Ten assures her. "He was a great help to me."

"It was nice of him to take a random stranger on board...without kidnapping them." Jack agrees.

 **Brannigan tells them an old story. The woman tells him he is making it up and he retorts, imagine picking the nose of a fifty foot head.**

"Yuck!" Martha cringes.

 **The woman tells him to stop it. He asks if she never picked her nose but she tells him they are moving. He jumps into the driving seat. With a cloud of white smoke from the exhaust pipe, all the cars move forward a short distance. Brannigan states they moved twenty yards so it is a good day.**

"Wow, I wonder how long it's been like this that they have all accepted moving twenty yards a day." Sarah-Jane wonders.

"Too long." Nine states.

 **Brannigan then asks who the Doctor is, noting he is well dressed for a hitchhiker. The Doctor introduces himself. Brannigan then introduces himself and Valerie.**

"Sounds like a good introduction for you." Nine snickers down at Rose. "The bane of my life, the lovely Miss Jeopardy Friendly Rose Tyler."

"Far too much of a mouthful." Rose tells him while also poking him in the side.

 **Valerie says nice to meet you and Brannigan says the rest of the family is behind the Doctor. The Doctor draws back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket.**

"Awww!" Rose and Martha say together.

"They are so cute." Rose continues.

 **The Doctor says hello, picking up one of the kittens and asking how old they are. Valerie tells him they are two months old. Brannigan states they've never known the ground beneath their paws as they are children of the motorway. The Doctor asks if they were born in the car.**

"Well, sounds like they have been driving a while." Mickey points out.

"Everyone on there seems to have been driving a while." Jack reminds him.

 **Valerie says they couldn't stop as they heard jobs were going on Fire Island. The Doctor asks if they have been driving for two months. Brannigan asks if he looks like a teenager. Then states they have been driving twelve years.**

"Wow!" Sarah-Jane lets out a whistle.

"So things have been at a standstill for over twelve years? Sounds like you got lucky Martha, a journey that only takes six." Jack laughs slightly.

"Yes, so lucky." She agrees sarcastically.

 **The Doctor doesn't seem to understand and Brannigan tells him they started as newlyweds and it felt like yesterday. Valerie says it feels like twelve years to her.**

Everyone laughs.

 **Brannigan tells her she still loves him as he tickles her. The Doctor asks how far they have come in twelve years. Brannigan states they have done five miles.**

"What?"

"Well, I almost get why they kidnapped someone to get in the fast lane." Mickey winces.

 **The Doctor states they have done five miles in twelve years. Brannigan says he thinks he is a bit slow.**

Everybody except the Doctors laugh again.

 **Valerie asks where he is from. He dismisses this, saying he has to get out as his friend is in one of the cars, he opens the door again and immediately starts coughing. Brannigan says he is too late for that as they have passed the lay-by, so he closes the door again. He asks when the next one is and Brannigan tells him it isn't for six months.**

"Bloody hell."

"Six months? Can't be that far in actual distance then." Rose snorts.

 **There is a shot of the traffic jam with one car dropping down. Martha asks how many cars are out there and Cheen says nobody knows. She offers Martha a biscuit of some kind which she accepts. Martha then asks how far down the fast lane is. Milo tells her it is right at the bottom. He continues that not many people can afford three people so you can get up to thirty miles an hour.**

"Practically Speedy Gonzales." Donna rolls her eyes.

"To them is it. Thirty miles an hour as opposed to not even half a mile a year." Nine points out.

 **Martha sarcastically states that is crazy. Then she asks how they live in such a tiny car. Cheen explains how it all works.**

Everyone cringes at the food part. Martha wipes her mouth again.

 **Martha dumps her large dry biscuit. Milo keeps driving down. Up in Brannigan's car, the Doctor uses the sonic on the computer and tries to reach the police. The computer tells him he has been placed on hold.**

"I'm not sure the police can really do much. Even if there is a crime, how do they get anywhere?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

"I had to try." Ten shrugs.

 **The Doctor protests they are the police but it repeats he has been put on hold. He turns to Brannigan and says he met the Duke of Manhattan, can he get through to him. Brannigan comments he is lordly. The Doctor tells him he has to find his friend. Valerie explains the motorway is cut off, no outside calls.**

"That sucks." Rose scowls.

"So it's completely self contained?" Jack wonders.

 **The Doctor asks about other cars. Brannigan calls another car and they have a joking exchange.**

They all smile.

"Definitely liking him." Rose grins.

"He's a right laugh." Jack agrees.

 **Brannigan then introduces the Doctor, who takes the radio and tells them he is looking for his friend who is in one of the cars. May puts down her knitting and picks up a large book. She asks what entrance they used. The Doctor asks Brannigan and then repeats the answer. He adds it was about twenty minutes ago. May states that in the last half an hour fifty three new cars joined at that junction.**

"That's a lot of cars." Donna groans.

"Still narrows it down by a lot." Nine tells her.

"And I bet most of them aren't heading to the fast lane." Mickey adds.

 **The Doctor asks for anything more specific. Then May asks if she was car-jacked by two people and he agrees. She says just one car was destined for the fast lane and gives him the car number.**

"Handy." Rose smiles.

"That was quick." Sarah-Jane says.

 **The Doctor asks how they find them and May says she can't help there. The Doctor asks Brannigan if they can call them with their car number. He tells him they can't if they are designated fast lane as it is a different class. May suggests they try the police and the Doctor tells her they put him on hold.**

"I suppose they could deny them access to the fast lane but then they are still way below the Doctor." Mickey frowns.

 **Alice tells him he will have to keep trying as there is nobody else.**

"I wonder why they are putting him on hold? If the motorway can't make outside calls they can only be down there. There can't be that much crime going on when people are restricted to their cars." Rose points out.

"Unless there isn't any police down there and because they can't make outside calls it puts them on hold." Donna suggests.

"That sounds more likely." Nine agrees.

 **The Doctor thanks them. Milo's car is still heading down.**

"That's almost half an hours worth of lanes vertically." Jack notes with a frown. "It seems like the whole planet must be down there."

 **Milo says they have another ten layers to go. There is a distant growling sound. Martha asks what that is. Cheen says the stories are true. Martha asks what stories and Milo tells her it is just the air vents.**

"They actually have air vents? Can't be doing a lot with those fumes." Mickey points out.

"Whatever is down there probably broke them." Nine tells him.

 **Cheen states the stories are better and tells one of them about people going missing. As she finishes there is a distant roar. Milo tells them it is the air vents, less firmly than before. Martha points out the window asking if it looks like the air vents are working. Cheen says no. Another roar and Martha asks what that is then. Milo says it is kids stuff and they descend again.**

"Yeah, just stories." Jack mutters sarcastically.

 **The Doctor asks Brannigan to go to the fast lane. He refuses. The Doctor points out they have three passengers. He refuses again. The Doctor keeps trying and Valerie says no this time.**

"I wanted to come. It's not your fault I got kidnapped." Martha tells him.

"Happens to us all." Rose agrees.

 **She adds she is not risking the children down there. The Doctor asks what the risk is but she says the conversation is closed. He asks if they keep on driving and Brannigan agrees. He asks how long and Brannigan says until the journey's end.**

"So forever then." Mickey mutters sourly.

 **The Doctor grabs the radio handset. He asks the women how long they have been driving. Alice tells him it's been twenty three years. He asks if they have ever seen a police car. May says she isn't sure.**

"That's a no then." Jack sighs.

 **He tells her to check her notes and she says not as such. He asks about an ambulance or anything official. May says she can't keep a note of everything.**

"But she does." Jack points out.

 **The Doctor points out there might not be anybody out there. Brannigan snatches the handset back. He tells him to stop it as they were doing him a favour. The Doctor tells him that someone has to ask. He asks what if the traffic jam never stops. Brannigan argues there is a whole city above them and they wouldn't just leave them.**

"I think most, if not all, of them are on the motorway." Nine mutters.

"Boe and that cat nun were up there." Mickey points out.

 **Valerie tells him to shut up. Sally comes back on the monitor and gives the weather. Brannigan tells the Doctor they are not abandoned while they have each other.**

"That is sweet and true but not very helpful in that situation." Rose says.

 **A choir sings and everyone on the motorway joins in, including Martha but not the Doctor. Martha and Valerie are both crying. Milo's car finally have access to the fast lane. They head down and along the empty fast lane, level 50.**

"Oh joy. Monster time. It's been a bit quiet on that front so far." Mickey sighs.

 **In Brannigan's car the Doctor says he will go down on his own. Brannigan asks what he is doing and he replied finding his own way as he usually does. The Doctor sonics open a trapdoor in the floor of the car. A car stops directly beneath them. He throws his coat at Valerie telling her to look after this. He adds he loves that coat and it was given to him by Janis Joplin. She tells him he can't jump.**

"He can and he will." Donna laughs.

"Nobody else will do anything." Jack reminds her.

 **He tells her that if it is any consolation he is having kittens.**

Everyone sniggers.

 **Brannigan states that Martha must mean an awful lot to him. He replied he hardly knew her. He adds that he was too busy showing off and that he lied to her. He says bye and drops onto the car below. Valerie says he is completely insane. Brannigan adds he is that and a bit magnificent.**

"That is the Doctor in a nutshell." Donna laughs.

"Definitely." Rose agrees, grinning at both Doctors.

 **The Doctor sonics open the roof hatch and drops in on a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit. The man asks who the hells he is and the Doctor says he is motorway patrol. He asks how he is enjoying the motorway. The man replied not very well as junction five has been closed for three years. The Doctor thanks him and wishes him a nice day. He opens the floor hatch and hangs there until the next car stops underneath him.**

"Even your superior lungs aren't going to be able to keep that up too long." Donna winces.

"Gotta do what I gotta do." Ten tells her.

 **This one has two young Asian women in it. He passes straight through. He thanks them for their cooperation and states their comments have been noted.**

"They didn't make any comments." Jack laughs.

 **He asks if he can borrow this. picking up a small blue headscarf and uses it as a mask. He adds it isn't his colour but thanks them. He keeps dropping through cars one by one.**

"Problem is, you aren't going to be able to get into the fast lane. They won't be at a standstill for you to just drop into a car." Sarah-Jane points out.

"That many cars, maybe he can convince someone else to go down now they have three people." Mickey suggests.

 **In Milo's car, Cheen tells him to try again so he taps the monitor which states that Brooklyn turnoff 1 is closed. The next exit is also closed.**

"That's crazy. Most of the planet are trapped on a motorway and the exits are all shut. Maybe something is wrong with the planet above ground?" Donna offers.

"The mood suppliers seemed alright." Rose points out.

 **Cheen asks what they should do. Milo suggests they go around the whole loop and hopefully the exits wil be open by the time they get back.**

"It's pretty much their only option anyway." Nine mutters.

 **There are more growls from outside and Martha asks if they are still calling that air vents. MIlo asks what else is could be and then they hear more noises causing Cheen to ask what the hell it is.**

"Definitely not air vents." Donna states.

 **Milo tells them it's the hydraulics but Martha tells him it sounds like it is alive. He assures her nothing could breathe out in all the exhaust fumes.**

"Given there are that many exhaust fumes, I'm pretty sure the air vents are not working." Jack points out.

 **Someone calls the car, Milo asks who it is. In another car, three people are being shaken about as a woman looking like a black poodle says she is in the fast lane behind them. She tells them to get back off the fast lane. Milo tells them they only have permission to go down.**

"I think they'll forgive you if you go up to avoid being eaten." Mickey says.

"Not that there is any police to notice anyway." Rose reminds him.

 **He continues that they need the Brooklyn Flyover. She tells him it is closed and to go back up as the car keeps getting hit and shaken about. Milo says they can't so they will just go round. She asks if he understands before pointing out they are always closed. She tells him they are stuck down there and something else is in the fog. She asks if he can hear it.**

"You'd have to be deaf not to hear that thing." Nine mutters.

 **There is another loud roar. Milo tells her it's the air vents.**

"Wow, he really is either very deep in denial or plain stupid." Jack rolls his eyes.

"Both." Nine states.

 **The woman asks if he is some stupid kid and tells him to get out of there. Big thump, the car tilts sideways. Milo asks what that was. She yells that she can't move and that something has them. Milo asks what is happening then Martha steps in and asks what has them.**

"Finally, someone asking the important questions." Ten sighs.

 **She tells them to just get out of there. Milo keeps trying to talk to them but no response. Martha yells at him to just drive and get them out of there. He asks where to. She suggests straight ahead and fast. Cheen asks what is out there. The screen cuts to a bored looking man in a bowler hat and pinstripe suit.**

"Still no clue what the monster could be except it's big and can breathe in exhaust fumes." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"That doesn't narrow it down much." Nine tells her.

 **The computer says the capsule is open and he looks round to see the Doctor dropping in. The Doctor coughs as the man asks if that is legal. The Doctor starts saying he is motorway foot patrol but then asks if he has any water. The man gets him a cup saying he doesn't want it said he has lost his manners.**

"Your comments have been noted." Donna snickers.

 **The Doctor asks if it is the last layer and the man agrees. He asks if they can drive down but the man says there is only two of them. The Doctor asks if they can cheat and he replied that it is an automatic system and the steering wheel would lock.**

"That couple at the start managed to lie." Martha remembers.

"Maybe once you're on the motorway you can't then get access as it will register the car with less than three and you probably aren't supposed to be car hopping like he is." Rose suggests, nodding towards Ten.

 **The Doctor starts to open the floor hatch and the man protests that he can't jump as it is a thousand feet down.**

"Really? Why that deep and how does he know that?" Jack asks curiously.

 **The Doctor says he just wants to look. He asks about the noise and the man says he tries not to think about it. He asks about the lights down there and states he needs to see. He sonics the computer saying there must be some ventilation. Up in Brannigan's car someone is cutting through the roof hatch.**

"They are having all kinds of visitors today." Rose laughs.

"Makes the day less boring." Ten agrees.

 **Valerie calls out she is calling the police. Hame hangs upside down through the hatch. She asks where the Doctor is.**

"Cutting their roof was a little unnecessary, now they will get fumes coming in." Sarah-Jane frowns.

 **In the Doctor's car he connects some wires and then they both look over the hatch. The man asks what the shapes are. The Doctor says they are alive as giant claws snap up at them. The man asks what the hell they are and he calls them Macra.**

"Well that explains why they are fine in the fumes." Nine sighs heavily. "They feed on it."

"What exactly are Macra?" Mickey asks.

"They feed off gas, filthier the better. They used to use humans as slaves to mine gas for them but that's billions of years ago. Now they have devolved to simple beasts." Ten explains. "Still deadly beasts though."

 **Something hits Milo's car. Cheen yells at him to go faster and he tells her he is at top speed. The car weaves through grabbing claws and the computer says there is no access above. Milo states it is an emergency and the computer says they have been placed on hold. Martha tells him to turn everything off.**

"Nice thinking." Nine nods approvingly.

 **Milo tells her she must be joking. Martha explains that they probably can't see them with all the fog so it must be the engine or heat or something. She tells him to turn everything off and they might not be able to find them. Milo asks what happens if she is wrong.**

"Then they will catch you a little bit sooner but you can't avoid them forever by driving." Rose points out.

"It makes sense that they wouldn't be able to see through the fog so definitely the best option." Jack agrees.

 **Martha points out it can't be worse than it is already. Mile presses a few buttons and the car goes dark. Outside it goes quiet. Cheen says they have stopped. Milo points out they are still out there. She asks how Martha thought of that and she says she saw it in a film. She adds that she can't remember what they did next. Mile tells her she'd better think of something quick as they have lost aircon.**

"Oi! Why does Martha have to do all the thinking? Don't you two have brains as well?" Donna asks indignantly.

 **Martha asks how long they have and he tells her eight minutes. In the other car, the Doctor is explaining about the Macra to the man. He comments they don't look like empire builders to him and the Doctor tells him that was billions of years ago. He adds that they are still hungry and his friend is down there.**

"Still no way to get down though." Rose points out with a frown.

"Maybe that cat nun will have a way, she's coming after the Doctor." Sarah-Jane suggests.

 **There is a clang on the roof. The man complains it is like New Times Square in there. Hame drops in and the Doctor comments he has invented a new sport.**

"I don't see that catching on too much." Jack laughs. "Not many people are as crazy as you."

"They are missing out." Ten says haughtily.

 **Hame tells the Doctor he is a hard man to find. The man points to her gun saying he is not having guns.**

"I like him." Nine nods.

 **Hame tells him she only brought it in case of pirates. She then says the Doctor must go with her. He asks if he knows her. She tells him he hasn't aged a day whereas time has been less kind to her. He recognises her as Novice Hame. He gives her a hug before telling her to get off as last time he saw her she was breeding humans for experimentation.**

"Yeah, I wonder how she got away with not going to jail?" Rose frowns.

"Maybe looking after Boe was her penance. I mean, it's gotta be hard work." Donna snickers, elbowing Jack who mock scowled at her.

"She's lucky to have such wonderful company." He says, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Keep telling yourself that." Nine laughs.

 **The man goes wide eyed in the background. Hame tells him she sought forgiveness under his guidance and if he goes with her she might finally be able to redeem herself. The Doctor tells her he isn't going anywhere. He informs her about the Macra and that his friend is stuck down there.**

"You guys have three passengers now." Sarah-Jane points out.

"It's never that easy. Besides, obviously saving Martha is important but they have no way of getting people off of the motorway, they are still stuck there." Jack reminds her.

"Save Martha first, planet second." Mickey states firmly.

 **Hame says he has to go with her. He refuses saying he is coming with him as they now have three passengers. She apologises saying the situation is worse than he can imagine. She grabs his wrist and says transport.**

"Seriously? You're taking the one person who can help out of there?" Rose complains.

"Maybe she can take him to the city above. He can probably help better from up there." Jack suggests.

 **He yells at her not to dare but they beam away. The City gent is left alone. Hame and the Doctor pick themselves up from the rubbish-strewn floor.**

"Or not. Not exactly the sparkling city is it?" Nine frowns.

 **The Doctor says that was a rough teleport and demands she goes back down to start teleporting people out. She tells him she only had the power for one trip. He tells her to get more power and then asks where they are. She tells him they are in the over-city.**

"That's not good." Donna mutters eyeing all the rubbish around.

 **He says good because he wants a word with the Senate. Hame tells him he is inside the Senate. Hame uses her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate is populated by skeletons.**

"Oh my god!" Rose gasps.

"I guess that is what she meant by the situation being worse. The Senate can't help because there isn't a Senate anymore." Sarah-Jane says sadly.

 **Hame tells him they died. He asks how long it has been like this and she tells him twenty four years. He asks what happened and she explains a new mood called Bliss was created and it mutated, killing the world in seven minutes flat.**

"Bloody hell." Jack whispers.

"I knew those drugs were no good." Martha scowls.

"Seven minutes? That's one hell of a virus." Nine frowns.

 **She continues that there was enough time to close off the undercity, saving the people on the motorway. He guesses the whole system is running on automatic. She tells him that there isn't enough power to get them out and they did all they could to stop the system from choking.**

"How the heck did she survive?" Mickey wonders.

"And where has the power come from to keep the whole undercity running for twenty four years?" Sarah-Jane adds.

 **He asks who she means by 'we' and how she survived. She tells him that he protected her and he has waited for the Doctor. Boe's voice calls for the Doctor. The Doctor runs round the corner and finds the Face of Boe.**

Jack goes pale again. He unconsciously tightens an arm around Donna, wishing it would be over and he could stop seeing reminders of his unpleasant future.

 **Boe says he knew the Doctor would come. Hame states she was made his nurse as penance.**

"Even she thinks it's a penance." Rose smirks over at Jack. He forces a light laugh.

"She's a nun, of course she wouldn't appreciate my company properly."

 **The Doctor asks what happened to him and Boe says failing. Hame explains that he protected her from the virus. She adds that the city's power died and the under city would have fallen into the sea. The Doctor realises Boe saved them.**

"Wow Jack." Rose beams at him. "You saved all those people." Jack finally gives a real smile back. Being a giant head will suck but at least he can still do good.

 **Hame tells him that Boe wired himself into the mainframe and is giving his life force to keep things running.**

"Literally giving your life to keep them alive." Donna nudges him and gives a proud smile.

"I have enough to spare." He tells her.

 **The Doctor says they could have called for help. Hame tells him the last act of the Senate was to declare the planet unsafe and the quarantine lasts for one hundred years.**

"So their last act was to make sure the rest of the people were unable to get help?" Mickey scowls.

"To stop the virus spreading to more planets." Martha reminds him.

 **The Doctor says the two of them stayed on their own for all the years. Hame said they had no choice and he replied that they did. Boe tells the Doctor to save them. In Milo's car, Cheen asks how much air is left and he tells her two minutes. Martha says there is the Doctor who might think of something.**

"Well turns out it was definitely a good job Hame took him up to the Senate building. He wouldn't be able to do anything from that bloke's car." Donna grins.

"She's definitely redeemed herself." Rose agrees.

"Still, how do you get rid of the Macra?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"You don't." Nine tells her. "That Bliss virus is gone, I just need to open the undercity again and then everyone can fly up. The Macra won't be able to get them."

"There's no power to open the undercity." Jack points out. Nine simply shrugs.

 **Milo tells her nobody is coming. Cheen says he looked kind of nice. Martha tells her he is a bit more than that. She asks if he and Martha were and Martha states that sometimes she thinks he likes her and other times he just needs someone.**

"I just need someone." Nine mutters. "No liking."

 **Cheen then asks where Martha is from and she just says a long way away. She adds that she didn't really think, just followed the Doctor. Martha says that if she died there her parents would never know.**

"Oh yeah, the whole 'I ran away with a stranger' realisation." Sarah-Jane laughs slightly. "We all go through it at some point."

 **Milo asks who the Doctor is and Martha says she doesn't really know. Cheen realises that means their only hope is a stranger. Martha assures them that they have to trust her because she has faith in the Doctor. They all look at each other and then Milo turns the car back on.**

"Oh dear. Hurry up Doctor." Mickey winces.

"I'm trying." Ten rolls his eyes.

 **Milo and Martha wish each other good luck and they fly off again through the grabbing claws. In the Senate the Doctor has got a computer working. He spots the car Martha is in. Then he tells Hame to hold something while talking to himself about how to fix it. Hame tells him there isn't enough power. He tells her they have power as they have him. He tells her to put every switch up to maximum as he says that he can't power a city but it needs people. She asks what he is going to do and he says this. Then he flicks a switch and the lights go out.**

"Brilliant plan." Rose teases.

"Taking the power from the lights to use for your plan?" Jack suggests with a smug laugh.

"Oh shut it." Ten tells them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 **He mutters a lot of no's. Milo's car is grabbed by a claw. Another one knocks it free again.**

"That was way too close." Mickey breathes out heavily.

 **The Doctor states the transformers are blocked so the signal can't get through. Boe calls his name. He tells him not now.**

"Oi!" Jack protests. "I'm trying to help."

 **Boe says he gives him his last and then closes his eyes. The power comes back to the computers.**

"Oh Jack, no." Rose looks at him sadly. He shrugs, glad to be able to help the Doctor again.

 **The Doctor yells at Hame to look after him, telling him not to go dying on him as he has to see this. He flicks the switch again. In Brannigan's car there are loud clanging sounds. Valerie points out it is coming from above. He asks what is happening. Alice tells May to hold on. Brannigan looks out through the roof hatch. The roof of the motorway starts to open.**

"Brilliant." Donna grins.

 **Valerie asks what it is as sunlight streams in. All the travellers start to laugh. Valerie opens the blanket to let the kittens see the sun. The Doctor appears on the monitor saying his name. Brannigan calls him a magician. The Doctor tells everyone to drive up. Brannigan asks if he is serious and the monitor says he has opened the roof and everyone should throttle those engines to drive up. Brannigan gets ready and all the cars start heading up.**

"It's kinda sad they are all so surprised and pleased to see sunshine." Sarah-Jane notes a little sadly.

"They might have been saved but it wasn't really much of a life sitting in a car for twenty odd years." Mickey agrees.

"But they are free now and can live properly." Donna reminds them both.

 **The Doctor continues that they need to clear the fast lane. In Milo's car he appears telling Martha to drive up. She announces that he is the Doctor but Milo protests they can't go up or they will hit the layer. She tells him to just do as he says. The Doctor tells them they have access above. Milo steers the car up out of the reach of the Macra.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheers.

 **Cheen says it is daylight and the real sky. Martha cheers that he did it, she told them he would. Brannigan tells the Doctor he is not bad at all. Hame is tending to Boe as the Doctor tells Brannigan to keep driving and that he wants his coat back. Brannigan tells him that is a fair bargain. The Doctor then tells Milo's car to come to the Senate. Martha says she is on her way. He says it's been a while since he saw her. Hame calls for the Doctor. A big crack is spreading across Boe's tank. A little later, Martha runs in and sees all the skeletons. When she finds the Doctor Boe's face is out of the tank on the floor.**

"Jack!" Rose cries. Jack covers his eyes.

"Oh Martha, look away. A pretty lady and the first time she sees me is like that." Jack shudders theatrically.

 **Martha asks what that is.**

"That?" Jack yelps. "Ouch."

"Sorry." Martha winces but Jack grins at her.

"Just kidding."

 **The Doctor tells her it is the Face of Boe.**

"It? You as well Doctor?" Jack complains.

"Sorry Jack." Ten tells him, not sounding sorry at all and wearing an amused smirk.

 **He tells Martha to come and say hello. He then introduces Hame, saying she is a cat. Then he tells her Boe saved them, not him.**

"I think we can call that a team effort." Jack grins.

 **Hame adds that her lord gave his life to save the city and is now dying.**

"My lord? I like her." Jack laughs.

"Oh dear, you really don't need an even bigger head, it's large enough as it is." Rose chuckles.

 **The Doctor tells her not to say that as Boe has plenty of life left.**

"I think I've lived enough by now Doc." Jack says quietly.

 **Boe states it is good to breathe the air once more and Martha asks who he is. The Doctor says he doesn't even know. He tells her legend says Boe has lived for billions of years and he isn't about to give up now.**

"Billions is quite enough for me. It's actually kind of a relief to know I definitely won't be immortal." Jack tells the room at large, his voice a tiny bit thicker than usual which he would deny if asked about. Donna hugs him tighter and Rose gets up to sit on his other side, both of them crying silently.

 **Boe tells him that everything has its time which the Doctor knows better than most, calling the Doctor an old friend.**

"Friend? Might be stretching it a bit, I never even got that drink." Nine smirks.

"I sponsored the event that was your first date with Rose, that's better than a drink surely?" Jack argues. Nine considers for a second.

"Oh alright then. Friend it is."

 **Hame states that the legend says more. The Doctor gives her a warning look, saying there is no need for that. Hame continues anyway that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller. The Doctor says not yet, asking who needs secrets. Boe states he has seen much, perhaps too much but he is the last of his kind as the Doctor is the last of his. The Doctor tells him that is why they both have to survive. He asks him not to go. Boe says he must and then tells the Doctor you are not alone.**

"What?" Nine rears back like he has been slapped and even Jack frowns at the screen in confusion. Ten things back on that dreadful year and realises for the first time exactly how long Jack had kept that secret and he hadn't even realised in time what it meant.

"What does that mean?" Rose asks tentatively.

"You'll find out, I'm sure." Ten states firmly, gesturing to the screen.

 **Boe breathes out for one last time, and closes his eyes. Hame weeps.**

Rose, Donna and Martha all do the same. Jack hugs both Donna and Rose tightly.

"If I'm going to go, saving a planet seems a pretty good way to do it." Jack tells them both. "Besides, I should have died on Satellite 5, think how much extra time you bought me Rosie, a few billion years. But I'm glad it wasn't forever. Being just a head would get rather boring after a while."

"Even if it is a more appropriate size." Donna hiccups out a laugh. Jack pokes her in the side.

"Not a bad life for an ex con man." Ten smiles.

 **The Doctor hugs Martha. In Pharmacy town everything is closed down. Martha asks if he is happy and he says happy happy. He adds that New New York can start again.**

"If the apes don't mess it up...again." Nine rolls his eyes.

 **He continues that they have Novice Hame. He sarcastically adds that is what every city needs, cats in charge. He then says it is time they were off. Martha asks what the Face of Boe meant. The Doctor says he doesn't know and she asks if he meant the Doctor had her. He tells her he doesn't think so. She asks what it means then and he says it doesn't matter.**

"Not only that but I genuinely didn't know what he meant at the time. I had the obvious guess but couldn't see how it would be physically possible. There was nothing to tell you." Ten tells her sternly.

 **Martha straightens up a chair and sits down, arms and legs crossed. He asks if she is staying. She agrees she is until he talks to her properly. She asks what Boe meant by the last of his kind.**

"I thought that was fairly obvious." Nine groans.

 **He tells her it really doesn't matter. He presses that he never talks and never says and asks why not. Then the singing starts again and she realises it is the city that is singing. The Doctor finally says that he lied to her because he liked to pretend just for a bit. He explains he is the last of the Time Lords and that Boe was wrong, there is nobody else. She asks what happened as the singing keeps going. The Doctor picks up another chair and sits down.**

Rose kisses Jack on the cheek and hugs him before getting back up and sitting back between the Doctors. Taking Ten's hand in hers and snuggling into Nine's side. Nine buried his face in her hair.

 **He explains about the Time War and how everyone is gone including his family. He describes how stunning the planet was. Then the singing grows louder and the screen moves to show cars flying about New New York. Then the screen goes black.**

"Well, nothing like a cheerful ending." Mickey mutters.

"I think we could all use a quick break." Donna announces and nobody dares argue with her. Ten stood up and motioned for Martha to join him. They both made their way to the snack table and had a chat. Donna turned to Jack and hugged him tightly. Then Mickey made his way over to them and they had an animated discussion about the monsters they had all seen in their time with the Doctor. Sarah-Jane came over to Nine and Rose, who hadn't moved. She perched on the arm of the sofa next to Nine and placed her hand on his arm. Then she and Rose struck up a conversation about K9 which soon drew the Doctor out and back to roughly his normal self.

Soon they were all feeling much lighter and ready to watch another episode. Everyone resumed their usual seating arrangements and Jack took the remote.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Daleks in Manhattan

 **At the Laurenzi presents - New York Revue.**

"New York. Nice." Mickey grins.

 **A showgirl in skimpy red costume with wings and feathers is hurrying along. She calls out there is two minutes to curtain up. She asks another girl where Tallulah is and the other girl replies where does she think.**

Jack wolf whistles. "Honestly, All these great places I missed out on." He grumbles playfully.

"We'd never get anything done with you 'introducing yourself' to so many females." Ten rolls his eyes.

"Hey, manners are important." Jack grins cheekily.

 **Then she knocks on a dressing room door, calling for Tallulah to leave him alone. The chorus heads for the stage and a clown looks down sadly at his three juggling balls. In the dressing room, a woman in an angel costume is kissing someone. She tells Laszlo she has to go and he asks her to promise she will come on Sunday as his mother will kill him if he doesn't get to meet her. Tallulah asks if she won't like her and Laszlo assures her his mother will love her as much as he does.**

"Aww." Rose smiles. Ten smiles sadly remembering what became of poor Laszlo.

 **Tallulah tells him he says the sweetest things and he asks her again to promise to be there. She promises and he gives her a white rose, telling her to wear it on stage and think of him.**

"He's sweet." Martha says. "I liked both of them."

 **Someone outside calls for her again and Tallulah yells back she is coming. She asks Laszlo how she looks and he studies her for a second before saying she looks like an angel.**

"Very fine." Jack grins.

 **Tallulah blows one last kiss before heading up the stairs to the stage, where the audience are already whistling and cheering. She asks him to wish her luck and he tells her to break a leg.**

"I never got why we tell performers to 'break a leg'." Rose frowns.

"There is some superstition about wishing them good luck. Nobody really knows why they chose that phrase to use instead." Sarah-Jane shrugs.

 **Something runs past the open doorway. He calls out to Tallulah but there is no response. He goes out into the corridor. There is a strange grunting sound. Laszlo sees something run across a corridor out of the corner of his eye, and follows it. He asks who is there. He arrives at a door and wipes on the window to see inside. It's the props room, he calls out again. The door shuts behind him and there are more grunting sounds.**

"Might want to get out of there. Doors shutting is never a good sign." Mickey states.

"Nor is random grunting unless someone let an animal loose backstage." Donna adds.

 **He strikes a match from a book and comes face to face with a wooden pirate. Then a pig in a boiler suit runs at him on its hind legs.**

"What the hell?" Rose asks in surprise.

"That's not something you see everyday." Nine mutters.

 **The Tardis materialises in one of the corners of an eleven pointed Army base exterior wall. Martha emerges and asks where they are. The Doctor follows her out saying to smell that Atlantic breeze. Then he asks if she has met his friend. She turns around and looks up. She exclaims it is the Statue of Liberty.**

"Nice." Donna says admiringly.

 **Martha says she has always wanted to visit New York, the real one.**

"Just because it's from the future doesn't mean it isn't real." Ten smirks.

"Fine, I always wanted to see the original one then." Martha rolls her eyes.

"New York is pretty cool." Jack agrees.

 **He assures her that it is the genuine article, saying it's so good they named it twice. Then he notes it was New Amsterdam.**

"Yeah, saying that twice would be a mouthful." Donna nods.

"The Empire State Building doesn't look finished." Sarah-Janes notes, squinting at the screen.

"It wasn't." Ten tells her.

"So you're in 1930, possibly 1931 from how close it must be to being completed." Sarah-Jane guesses, thinking hard about her history.

"Brilliant." Nine grins at her as Ten nods.

 **Martha wonders what year it is, noting the famous building is not completed. The Doctor tells her it is a work in progress with a couple more floors to be built. He is about to guess the date when Martha picks up a newspaper and tells him. He tells her she is getting good at this then turns around and notices the paper.**

"One would hope you know your history." Rose comments with a teasing smile.

"Hey, there is a lot of history in the Universe to remember." Nine sticks his tongue out.

 **She asks where he wants to go first. The Doctor states their detour just got longer and shows her the newspaper. Its headline states the Hooverville Mystery Deepens. She asks what Hooverville is.**

"Where the poor people had to go when they had nowhere else to live after the Wall Street Crash." Jack informs them, smiling because he actually remembered that fact.

 **It then shows them in Central Park as the Doctor explains what happened and that loads of people now live in Central Park. They wander through Hooverville as he continues that people lost their jobs so couldn't pay rent. He adds that there are places like it all over America.**

"That's horrible." Mickey frowns.

"Yep." Ten agrees sadly.

 **A fight breaks out. A black man comes out of a tent and breaks them up. One of the men confesses to stealing a loaf of bread because he is starving. Soloman holds out his hand, and the white man takes the bread out from inside his coat. He says they are all starving as he breaks the loaf in half and gives them a half each. Soloman continues that they have to act like human beings no matter how bad things get.**

"I like him." Rose declares.

"He seems like a good man." Donna agrees.

 **The two fighters walk away. The Doctor approaches Soloman and asks if he is the boss around there.**

"Do Hoovervilles have a boss?" Jack asks.

"Not all of them, Soloman was pretty much in charge of that one." Ten shrugs.

"Seems like he's needed." Donna says.

 **Soloman asks who he is and he introduces them. He states that he is the first doctor and that the neighbourhood gets classier by the day.**

"The actual doctor would be me." Martha smirks.

"True but Time Lord definitely makes the neighbourhood classier." Rose laughs.

"Besides, I thought you weren't technically a doctor yet." Mickey reminds her with a cheeky smirk. She lightly slaps his arm and his smirk widens.

 **Martha asked how many people live there and Soloman tells her there can be hundreds at any one time. He tells them everyone is equal in Hooverville so they are welcome. Then he asks the Doctor to explain how they can build the Empire State Building when people are starving in the middle of Manhattan.**

"Creating jobs?" Donna suggests weakly.

"Or they just don't care about the poor." Mickey states darkly.

"That too." Rose mutters angrily.

 **Up at the top, where building work is still going on, men are standing on the scaffolding and pulling up buckets.**

"No such thing as Health and Safety back then." Sarah-Jane laughs a little nervously.

 **Inside the structure, a man is sitting at a desk looking at blueprints while the foreman paces. The foreman states that the men won't stand for it as they already work flat out. The man at the desk tells him the new masters demand they go faster. The foreman protests that they are on schedule and the other man states that the extra work needs to be completed that night.**

"New masters and extra work? That doesn't sound good." Nine frowns.

"Especially with a mystery going on in Hooverville." Jack agrees.

"But then we wouldn't be watching it if anything good was going to happen." Donna points out.

"True, we really need to watch some good moments that come without the near death events." Nine says.

"Are there any?" Mickey asks.

"Course there are." Ten tells him firmly. "These are all the bits in between."

 **The foreman tells him it is impossible but he simply says it is an order. The foreman says that one word from him could make everyone stop working and to tell his masters that.**

"That won't end well." Jack cringes.

 **The other man says that if that is his attitude he can tell them himself.**

"That'll go even less well." Donna notes.

"Which is why the suit guy doesn't want to tell them." Nine agrees.

"I can't imagine his masters will be happy about him losing all his staff anyway." Rose points out.

 **Foreman defiantely states he isn't afraid of a man in a suit. The other man summons the lift. Foreman asks what the names of the bosses are and the man tells him they are from out of town.**

"I'm betting out of planet is more accurate." Sarah-Jane mutters.

 **He asks if they are Italians. The other man says they are from a bit further than that. He asks how much further and the reply is that it is beyond his imagination. The foremand demands from Diagoras who they are working for. As the lift comes up, Diagoras tells him to behold his masters. The lift doors open to reveal one of the Cult of Skaro Dalek with two pigmen.**

"No bloody way!" Nine growls. His mind brings up images of the last time he saw them and he growls even louder. Ten looks at him, trying for a sympathetic expression but he also looks angry.

"They always survive." Ten whispers to himself.

"Seriously. Can't they bugger off to a different planet for a change?" Rose rolls her eyes, clutching onto both Doctors a lot harder than before.

 **The Dalek demands an explanation for his summoning. The foreman asks how the hell it can talk. He then looks at the pigmen and asks what the hell they are. Diagoras ignores him, apologising to the Dalek and saying the man is refusing to complete the work. The Dalek states they must replace him.**

"If all the other workers care enough to leave with one word from him, you would hope they would question his disappearance." Jack frowns.

"Not a lot they can do except get themselves killed against the Dalek." Mickey reminds him.

 **The foreman asks if anyone is going to tell him what the hell is going on. The Dalek orders him to be taken for the final experiment.**

"Experiment?" Donna frowns. "I didn't know Daleks conducted experiments."

"They usually don't." Nine scowls.

 **The pigmen take hold of the foreman and bundle him into the lift. He yells at them to get off, pleading for Diagoras to help him. The lift goes down. The Dalek states that the building must be completed in time as they look as a drawing of the Empire State Building.**

Both Doctors cringe as the view switches to looking through the Dalek eyestalk.

"It's not due to be finished for another six months or so. No matter how many men they have, surely they won't be able to finish the whole thing in one night?" Sarah-Jane says, looking puzzled.

"Maybe they just mean the extra work. They probably don't care about the rest of the building." Jack shrugs.

 **Diagoras assures it that the man can be easily replaced. The Dalek tells him the plan must not fail as they have calculated that the gamme strike has accelerated.**

"A gamma strike?" Jack looks confused. "I wonder what experiment they are conducting that needs a gamma strike."

"Nothing good." Ten states darkly.

 **It states they need more bodies.**

"So they take people from Hooverville?" Rose guesses.

"The people that nobody will miss." Nine agrees sourly.

"How convenient for them." Donna spits, glaring at the screen dangerously.

 **Diagoras says yes master. The image changes to Hooverville. A man with one leg hops to speak to someone. Then they see Soloman chucking out a cup of something. The Doctor comes over to him and asks if it's true that men are going missing, showing him the newspaper article. Soloman agrees.**

"I know the guy is in charge but surely people must come and go all the time. How the heck does he know if people are disappearing or simply leaving Hooverville?" Sarah-Jane asks in surprise.

"And how did the newspaper know?" Rose frowns.

"I'm more surprised it's enough of a story to make the newspaper at all." Donna sighs.

 **Soloman invites them into his tent as the Doctor asks what missing means. He points out nobody keeps a register. Soloman tells him it's different. Martha asks how it is different. Soloman explains that they get taken at night. People can hear them calling out for help but by the time anyone arrives they have vanished. The Doctor asks if he is sure someone is taking them.**

"What else did you think it could be?" Mickey asks.

"I wasn't sure, hence the question." Ten rolls his eyes. "People being taken tend to put up a fight. Not many humans could make people vanish into thin air that quickly."

 **Soloman tells him that then you have next to nothing you hold on to what little you have.**

"True." Rose mutters.

 **He continues that you don't leave bread uneaten and a fire still burning. Martha asks if he has been to the police but he says they tried. If another deadbeat goes missing, nobody cares.**

"Sounds about right." Jack sighs heavily.

"Yet the papers care enough to print the story." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor wonders who is taking them and why. Someone calls for Soloman as a young man sticks his head in the tent. He says the Mister Diagoras is here.**

"So much for taking them at night. He's here to take people in broad daylight." Nine scowls.

"He won't be able to just snatch them, I'm guessing he'll disguise it as needing more people to work on the Empire State Building." Mickey guesses.

"They'll all be so desperate for jobs they'll take it." Sarah-Jane adds.

 **Outside Diagoras is talking to a small crowd, saying he has some work and they look like they could use the money. Someone asks how much they get paid and the reply is a dollar a day.**

"That's nothing." Rose points out angrily.

"The people are desperate. They don't have to pay much." Nine tells her sadly.

 **Soloman asks what the work is and Diagoras tells him they need some people to go down to the sewers.**

"The sewers?" Donna asks in surprise.

"Must be where they are keeping the bodies for the experiment. Easier to send the people down there voluntarily." Sarah-Jane reasons, disgust in her voice.

"Not to mention it's dangerous work and any disappearances can be easily explained by collapsed tunnels and such things." Jack points out.

 **Soloman points out the wage is a slave's wage and that men don't always come back up. Diagoras doesn't seem to care just saying that accidents happen. The Doctor asks what kind of accidents but Diagoras dismisses this saying that if he doesn't need the money that's fine. The Doctor then raises his hand. Diagoras tells him that's enough with the questions and the Doctor corrects he is volunteering.**

"For manual labour?" Rose asks in mock surprise. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Oi!" Nine and Ten protest.

 **Martha then raises her hand telling the Doctor she's going to kill him for this.**

"I don't blame you." Donna agrees.

 **The Doctor just smiles. Diagoras asks for anyone else. Grudgingly Soloman and the young man volunteer as well. Down in the sewers, Diagoras gives them directions. The young man asks when they get their money and he tells him when they come back up. The Doctors asks what happens if they don't. Diagoras shrugs, saying he then doesn't have anyone to pay.**

"Bastard." Jack grits out.

"He thinks they won't be coming out anyway." Mickey points out, equally angry.

 **Soloman tells him they will be back. Martha adds that she hopes so.**

"You've got the Doctor with you. It'll be fine." Jack laughs.

"Fine? That's one word for it." Martha sighs.

 **The Doctor stares into Diagoras' eyes for a few moments, then follows the others. The young man says they need to stick together as it is easy to get lost. He adds that you could hide an army down there.**

"Oh fantastic." Nine groans. "That's just jinxed it."

"If there is an army then it was there well before he said anything." Rose points out, rolling her eyes.

 **Martha and Frank talk about how he got to Hooverville.**

"That's sad." Sarah-Jane frowns in pity.

Then he asks about her and she tells him she is a hitcher too. Frank tells her she'll be alright if she sticks with him.

"Aww, that's sweet." Rose smiles.

"He's a good kid." Donna agrees.

 **The Doctor asks Soloman about Diagoras. He tells him that he was just another foreman but now he seems to be running most of Manhattan.**

"Yeah, that can happen with alien backing." Martha mutters.

 **The Doctor asks how he managed that and Soloman just says that these are strange times. Then the Doctor looks down and exclaims as he spots a luminous green thing on the floor. Martha asks if it is radioactive, then says it must have gone off whatever it is. He picks it up.**

"Of course you pick it up." Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Just, please don't lick it." Rose pleads.

"You ruin all my fun." Nine smirks at her.

 **He then sniffs it and Martha gags a little more.**

Martha wretches again just at the memory of the smell.

"That truly was disgusting." She murmurs.

 **The Doctor tells her to shine her torch through it. He says it is composite organic matter and asks for Martha's medical opinion. She states it isn't human and he agrees. Frank and Soloman exchange glances.**

"It's not Dalek either though, is it?" Jack frowns.

"One of the pigmen maybe?" Mickey suggests. Everybody except Martha and Ten shrug.

 **Then he stands up and says they must be at least half a mile in and there is no fall in sight. They all look around and he asks why Diagoras sent them down there. Martha asks what is above them and the Doctor says they are underneath Manhattan.**

"Not massively helpful." Donna laughs.

 **Diagoras is talking to a group of men about the Empire State Building. He says that the plates need to be fixed to the mast, right to the base itself.**

"That's what Daleks are made of!" Rose yelps.

"Why would they want some of that fixed to the mast?" Jack wonders. Nine goes still as his mind races.

"Fixing bits of Dalekanium to the mast in time for a gamma strike." He frowns for a second and then gasps. "They can't, surely?" He looks over at Ten who winces.

"Can't what?" Sarah-Jane asks. Nine shakes his head, apparently too horrified to speak.

"You'll find out." Ten states firmly, gesturing to the screen.

 **One of the men says it shouldn't take too long. Diagoras tells them it has to be finished tonight and they all protest. The same man asks if he is trying to kill them as they are already working flat out. Diagoras tells them not to argue. The man points out that it is too cold to work at night as their hands go numb and they fall.**

"He won't care." Donna growls.

 **Diagoras tells them he can replace them easily.**

"But it still takes some time. Time you don't have if it needs finishing tonight." Mickey points out.

 **He tells them to get going. A man picks up a panel. It is very heavy. He asks what metal it is. Diagoras tells him not to ask take the panels and leave. He yells after them that he doesn't care how cold it is or how tired they are, they should just get the job done.**

"Hard to do if you're dead." Jack mutters angrily.

 **A few moments later, a Dalek enters from the lift. It states that the conductor must be complete if the plan is to succeed. Diagoras says that unemployment is such an incentive. He assures that he will get the job done and not to worry. It tells him Daleks have no concept of worry.**

"Sure they do." Ten gives a vicious smirk.

 **Diagoras says it is lucky. The Dalek states the day is ending and humankind is weak. It comments how they shelter from the dark yet they built all of this. Diagoras states it is progress. You have to move with the times or get left behind. The Dalek tells him its planet is gone, destroyed in a war and yet versions of New York stand throughout history.**

"Humans are very good at surviving in one form or another." Ten smiles slightly.

 **Diagoras tells it that humans have had wars. He adds that he was a soldier and he swore he would survive no matter what.**

"You made a bad choice of master then." Jack mutters.

 **The Dalek states that he has rare ambition. Diagoras says he wants to run the city by any means necessary.**

"Definitely deluding himself. The Daleks do not share power." Donna scoffs.

"I can't believe that he is happy sending people to their deaths just so he can run a city." Rose spits.

 **It tells him he thinks like a Dalek. He takes it as a compliment.**

"It isn't." Martha states flatly.

 **The other two gold Daleks join the Black Dalek to see what number 3 is looking at. Sec states the human is their best option and orders him to be brought to Sec. The Dalek with Diagoras says that his loyalty will be rewarded, telling him to come with it. Diagoras looks unsure but follows.**

"Well he's about to find out exactly why they are not the masters who will help him run a city." Sarah-Jane cringes.

 **Sec tells the others to prepare the lab as the Final Experiment will begin. The others all say that they obey. The lift doors close without anyone touching the controls. Diagoras looks around nervously before asking where they are going and the Dalek informs him he has been summoned by the leader. He says it is about time. Diagoras leaves the lift and puts on a pair of gloves he has in his pocket. He walks forward slowly and a crowd of pigmen gather.**

"Where did those pigmen come from?" Mickey wonders.

"Well the Dalek mentioned the final experiment was about to begin. Maybe they were previous experiments?" Donna suggests, feeling sick at the thought.

"I wonder what they are trying to achieve?" Rose frowns.

 **A Dalek states that it brings the human. Diagoras asks if Sec is in charge. Sec introduces himself as the leader of the Cult of Skaro. Diagoras says he is honoured to meet him, rambling on about how he had always dreamt that before being cut off by Sec telling him to cease talking.**

"It's never great when you agree with one of them." Donna mutters to herself.

 **Diagoras keeps going and Sec states that he said cease. Then he orders the pigmen to secure the human. Diagoras protests he is their partner and friend.**

"I'm afraid Daleks don't have partners or friends." Jack told the screen regretfully. The man was a disgrace to the human race but he still wouldn't wish anyone to be in that situation. Whatever the Daleks did to him would not be healthy or good.

 **Diagoras struggles against the pigmen's grasp. The scene changes to the sewers. The four people are still walking. Soloman says they are well beyond half a mile and there is no collapse. Martha asks if Diagoras was lying. The Doctor says it looks like it. Frank wonders why he would want people to go down there. The Doctor tells Soloman to take the other two back.**

"You think Martha is going to leave you down there alone?" Donna and Rose scoff.

"Not a chance." Mickey shakes his head.

 **He continues that he'll be quicker on his own.**

"Or get yourself caught. That happens a lot." Sarah-Jane points out. Ten gives her an innocent smile.

 **Pig squeals echo around them. Soloman asks what the hell that was. Frank calls out a hello.**

"Don't do that." Jack cries in exasperation.

 **Martha tells him to shush.**

"Exactly." Donna nods approvingly.

 **Frank points out it could be one of the missing people, adding they would be scared and half mad down here alone. The Doctor asks if he thinks they are still alive. Frank then points out they haven't seen any bodies and suggests they just got lost.**

"It's a nice idea." Rose sighs.

 **More squeals can be heard and they all look round. The Doctor starts slowly moving down one passage. Soloman says he has never heard a person make a sound like that. Frank asks where it is coming from then saying it sounds like there is more than one. The Doctor says the way he is going but Soloman's torch lights up a pigman in the opposite direction.**

Everyone gives a light laugh.

 **Martha calls to the Doctor as Soloman asks who the pigman is. Frank asks if he is lost and can understand him. The Doctor tells him to stay back as he checks it out. He then addresses the pigman saying that Frank has a point. He would hate to be stuck down here on his own but they know the way out. Then he spots the man is a pig.**

"He doesn't seem as crazy as the rest of them. In fact, I wonder why he isn't with the others." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"Can he even understand you?" Jack asks curiously. Ten nods.

 **The Doctor asks what he is and Soloman wonders if it is a carnival mask. The Doctor tells him it is real. He apologises to the pigman and promises to help. He asks who did it to him. Martha spots some shadows on the wall and suggests the Doctor get back to the group. He looks up and sees more pigmen. Then he stands and says good point. He backs away, towards the others. Martha points out they are following him.**

"I think he noticed." Donna laughs a little.

"At least they aren't attacking?" Rose offers.

"Yet." Jack adds.

 **He states that he noticed. Then he calls them all by name. Martha asks what and he says basically, run. They all do so and the pigmen follow. They reach and junction and the Doctor takes the lead. The Doctor goes past a side tunnel and then doubles back having spotted a ladder. He climbs up and opens the cover with the sonic. Frank grabs an iron T bar to ward off the pigmen while the others climb up. Soloman calls for Frank and then climbs himself. Frank runs to the ladder but the pigmen catch him. The Doctor and Frank reach down to grab his hands, calling for him to come on. The pigmen win out and Frank is dragged away.**

"Oh no!" Rose gasps.

"Poor Frank." Sarah-Jane sighs, hands covering her mouth in horror.

 **The Doctor screams after him as another pigman tries to climb up. Soloman throws him aside and puts the cover back on. He states they can't go after him. The Doctor yells that they can't just leave him. Soloman firmly tells him that he isn't going to lose anyone else. He adds that they were creatures from Hell that will take them all if they go back in. Tallulah steps out from behind a rack and points a revolver at them. She tells them all to put their hands in the air and demands to know what they did to Laszlo.**

"Oh." Donna groans sadly. "He's probably one of the pigmen by now."

"Poor guy."

 **Martha asks who Laszlo is. She states he is her boyfriend and that he disappeared two weeks ago with no letters or anything. The Doctor points out it might help if she puts the gun down. Tallulah looks like she forgot she had it before throwing it down and saying it's a prop and it was either that or a spear.**

"Definitely the better choice for looking threatening." Jack nods. The Doctors scowl slightly.

 **Martha asks what she thinks happened to Laszlo. Tallulah says she wishes she knew. One minute he was there and then he vanished. The Doctor asks for her name and she gives it, mentioning the three Ls and an H.**

"Important that." Mickey laughs.

"Definitely." Martha agrees.

 **The Doctor says they can try and find Laszlo but he isn't the only one who has disappeared. Soloman mentions the creatures and she asks what he means. The Doctor cuts in saying that everyone is in danger and he needs to find out what this is, pulling the luminous thing from earlier out of his pocket.**

"You had that in your pocket?" Rose asks in disgust.

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" He looks genuinely confused. She rolls her eyes and makes a mental note to clean anything he gives her from his pockets. Either that or have gloves on.

 **Tallulah says yuck.**

Everyone except the Doctors nod in agreement.

 **The Doctor is scavenging for parts to build a gizmo. Solomon brings a small Art Nouveau radio. He asks if it is ok and the Doctor says it is perfect. He explains he is rigging up a crude DNA scan. If he can get a chromosomal reading then he can find out where it is from.**

"Nice." Jack grins. "You need to teach me to do that sometime."

"Maybe." Nine says.

 **Soloman asks where he is from. He says he is just passing by and Soloman tells him he is not a fool. The Doctor apologises and Solomon goes to the NYC sewer entrance. He admits he was scared and that is why he let them take Frank. He adds that he has to get back to Hooverville as nobody will help them protect themselves against the creatures. The Doctor wishes him luck. Soloman says he hopes the Doctor finds what he is looking for, for all of their sakes.**

"He always does." Rose smiles.

"It just takes him a little while." Donna smirks.

 **In Tallulah's dressing room she is getting ready for her next show while telling Martha about Laszlo.**

"That's cute." Rose grins.

"It's the little things." Sarah-Jane agrees, sounding just a little wistful.

"So you like roses? A tad on the nose." Nine whispers to her.

"Actually I prefer orchids." She smirked. "But it's the thought behind it I was talking about."

"Fair enough." His expression becomes thoughtful.

 **Martha asks if she has reported him missing. Tallulah says sure but points out he is just a stagehand and nobody cares if he is missing. Martha asks if she could kick up a fuss. Tallulah tells her she would get fired. She's got one song and a back street revue because the main star broke her ankle. If she doesn't make the monthly rent then she will be in Hooverville.**

"That sucks. You could lose your job for caring about people disappearing." Donna scowls.

"I'm guessing most people will just think he ran away or something." Nine shrugs.

"Why would someone run away in times like that when they did at least have a job?" Rose wonders.

"They don't really care why, just that he did, or didn't in this case." Jack points out sadly.

 **Martha defensively says that she has got it. Tallulah tells her it is the Depression. Your heart might break but the show goes on because if the show stops you starve.**

Everyone looks down at that. That's a pretty sad state to be in and nobody could help those people.

 **Martha gives her a hug and tells her she is sorry. Tallulah pulls away saying she is lucky because she has got herself a forward thinking guy in a sharp suit. Martha denies them being together but Tallulah says its obvious given how Martha looks at him.**

"I think that happens to most people who travel with him at some point." Sarah-Jane says quietly.

 **She says it's not obvious to him.**

"It's plenty obvious." Nine mutters under his breath. "You're the one missing the fact that he doesn't like you that way."

"To be fair, I thought you were pretty oblivious too." Rose tells him, equally quietly. He sticks his tongue out at her.

 **Tallulah says she should have realised he's into musical theatre.**

"What?" Rose frowns.

 **She continues that you have to live in hope and that is the only thing that has kept her going.**

"Not the advice Martha needs." Nine groans to himself.

 **She picks up a white rose bud saying there is one on her dressing table every day still. Martha asks if she thinks it's Laszlo. Tallulah says she doesn't know and wonders why he would be all secretive if he is still around.**

"He probably doesn't want you to see him. Not if he's been made into one of those pigmen." Mickey grimaces.

 **In Hooverville there is a town meeting going on. Soloman tells them the stories are true about people being taken and that they lost Frank today. He states that he made a pledge this place would be peaceful but now its time to take up arms.**

"He is a good leader." Martha says.

"Shame weapons will be useless if the Daleks come." Jack points out unhappily.

 **Soloman orders that they need weapons and sentries on duty because no one else will help to protect them. Up on top of the Empire State Building two foremen are putting the Dalekanium on the mast. One yells that he can't feel his fingers and if they stay much longer they will fall. The other bloke says they are nearly done.**

"I kinda hope they get done soon for their sake but that's also a very bad thing." Rose frowns.

 **In the Dalek laboratory one announces the chromatin solution is ready. Sec states their preparations are complete. Diagoras, still being held by pigmen, asks what they are doing. Sec tells him the Final Experiment. Diagoras asks if he is going to be turned into one of the pig things.**

"No, they've already done that. This sounds like a new experiment." Sarah-Jane says.

 **Sec tells him the pig slaves are primitive and the Final Experiment is greater by far.**

"So are they going to try and turn him into a Dalek? That Cult thing are about protecting the Dalek race right? Well, they are the only four left so maybe they want more Daleks." Jack suggests. Everyone except Ten and Martha gasp in horror.

 **Diagoras asks how it involves him and Sec states they need his flesh. He orders them to bring Diagoras to him. One Dalek calls halt as this is against the Dalek Imperative. A second one states that Daleks are supreme and Humans are weak. Sec points out there are millions of Humans and only four of them. He asks if they are supreme why they are not victorious. The other two Daleks look at each other.**

"Yeah, definitely do not like the direction this conversation is going." Mickey mutters.

"That Sec Dalek seems to admire Humans. It doesn't sound like he plans to convert them into Daleks." Sarah-Jane notes.

"They need Diagoras' flesh?" Rose ponders. Then she gags. "What if they try to combine Daleks and Humans?" She asks nervously. Looking up at Nine she realises he doesn't seem too surprised. This must be what he figured out ages ago.

 **Sec continues that the Cult of Skaro was created to think of new ways of survival. One Dalek states they must remain pure.**

"Definitely trying to create a Dalek/Human hybrid." Jack cringes.

"Think how many bodies they said they have already? If they succeed, that really is an army." Donna bites her lip nervously.

 **Sec tells Thay that their purity has brought them to extinction.**

"Wish you were extinct." Nine mutters angrily.

 **He continues they must adapt to survive. They have all made sacrifices. Dalek Thay is shown to be missing some panels. He states that now he will sacrifice himself.**

"So Dalek Sec is going to become a hybrid with Diagoras? Some loyalty reward. I'd rather die." Rose says, looking sick.

"Me too." Jack and Donna agree.

 **He orders the human be brought to him. Diagoras says he doesn't understand. He tells them to get off him, trying to shake off the pig men. Sec tells him to behold the true Dalek form.**

"They are less scary in their true form." Rose says, thinking back to the Van Statten museum.

"Yeah, they look kinda pathetic like that. No wonder they have all the armour." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Dalek Sec opens its casing to reveal its organic component. He states you will join with me. Diagoras yells for them to get off him, pointing out he did everything they asked.**

"Yeah, not sure great masters now, are they?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"Definitely better to work against them so they kill you quickly. This is just gross." Jack nods.

 **Sec lassoes Diagoras with his tentacles and then envelopes him in his stomach. When it is dragged back inside, the Dalek casing closes.**

"Very gross." Martha agrees with Jack.

 **The Doctor aims a spotlight onto the jellyfish, which is pinned inside his gizmo, which in turn is powered by the sonic screwdriver. He says they need to heat it up. The Doctor puts on his glasses and starts to examine it. Backstage Tallulah comes out of her dressing room calling to everyone it is showtime. The girls complain amongst themselves. Tallulah asks Martha if she has ever been on stage before and invites her to take a look.**

"Just the once." Martha laughs. "The Queen of England wanted to take my friend's head off." Everybody except the Doctors snigger.

 **Martha says a little bit of Shakespeare. Tallulah asks how dull that is and tells her to come and see a real show.**

Rose giggles, agreeing with Tallulah on that one.

 **The Doctor studies the thing and realises it is artificial and it has been genetically engineered. Whoever did it is clever. The announcer is in the background and the Doctor looks around. On stage, the show begins.**

Jack wolf whistles. Donna rolls her eyes and gently elbows him. He smirks at her.

 **Tallulah sings her song. Martha notices someone on the other side of the stage. She tries to sneak across the stage. Martha accidentally grabs a devil's tail and they both fall.**

Martha looks down in embarrassment and the others all laugh good naturedly.

"Very subtle." Mickey teases.

 **The Doctor is listening to the jellyfish with a stethoscope. He lists off the DNA type and realises the planet of origin is Skaro and he dashes off.**

"What?" Most people look confused.

"That doesn't look like a Dalek." Jack states with a frown.

 **The audience are laughing at the chaos. Tallulah tells her to get off the stage and Martha points out the figure. Tallulah screams and he runs away. Martha gives chase. She calls for him to wait but he doesn't. She heads towards the prop room.**

"Oh crap. That's where the pigman snatched Laszlo." Rose remembers.

"It's a trap." Sarah-Jane agrees solemnly.

 **The pigman runs into the prop room and with a clang disappears into the sewers.**

"Maybe not then." Jack raises an eyebrow. "I'm guessing Laszlo just didn't want to be seen. If he's still leaving rose buds for his girlfriend I can't imagine him leading people into a trap to become like him."

 **Backstage the girls all say that they've never seen a face like it. The Doctor arrives and asks where Martha is. Tallulah tells him she ran off stage. A different pigman grabs Martha from behind. She screams. The Doctor and Tallulah run towards the sound.**

"Get off her." Mickey scowls furiously.

 **The sewer entrance lid hasn't been put back properly. The Doctor puts his coat on. Tallulah asks where he is going and he says they've taken her. She asks who has taken her and what he is doing. The Doctor heads down into the sewers. Tallulah calls after him asking what the hell he is doing. Then she grabs a coat and follows.**

"She's brave." Donna smiles.

 **The Doctor tells her she is not coming and she asks him what is going on.**

"Good luck getting an answer." Rose laughs.

"She's definitely not going back." Sarah-Jane looks over at Nine.

"I gathered that much." He sighs.

 **He tells her there is nothing she can do and to go back. Tallulah points out that whoever took Martha might have taken Laszlo. He tries to tell her she isn't safe.**

"I think that's rather obvious but she doesn't care." Mickey says.

 **She tells him that is her problem.**

"Exactly." All the companions cry out. Both Doctors sigh and glare at the screen.

 **Tallulah asks which way before walking off. The Doctor goes down a different tunnel saying this way. She comes back and follows him. Martha screams for the pigmen to let her go. She is pushed into a wall.**

"Oi!" Mickey yells at the screen.

 **A line of men is escorted past and Martha spots Frank. She gives him a hug saying they thought they had lost him.**

"That's wonderful." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"They aren't out of trouble yet." Jack warns.

"Spoilsport." She tells him, still smiling softly.

 **A pigman pushes Frank and Martha says they are moving. Frank asks where they are taking them and she says she doesn't know but they can find out what is going on. The Doctor and Tallulah walk under a portcullis. Tallulah asks who he meant by 'they' and then asks who he is.**

"Took her long enough." Mickey laughs.

"They have been rather busy." Donna points out.

 **He tells her to shush. She says ok and he keeps telling her to shush. The shadow of a Dalek is cast on the wall ahead of them. She keeps talking. The Doctor puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back into a service alcove until the Dalek is safely past and away.**

"That was a bit close." Rose lets out a sigh of relief.

 **The Doctor stares after it saying they always survive while he loses everything.**

Ten unconsciously clutches Rose to him tighter. Nine scowls at the screen viciously.

 **Tallulah asks what the metal thing was and he tells her it is called a Dalek. He adds it is alive and she asks if he is kidding her.**

"Oh definitely not." Jack mutters.

 **He angrily asks if it looks like he is kidding.**

"No need to take it out on her." Mickey frowns. Nine turns to glare at Mickey who cringes back slightly. Rose squeezes his hand. Ten just lets out a deep breath.

"You're right." He sighs.

 **He continues that inside the shell is a creature born to hate and it won't stop until it's killed every human being alive. Tallulah points out that if it isn't human that implies it's from outer space. He just looks at her and she realises he isn't joking about that either. She asks what it's doing in New York.**

"She's taking that pretty well considering Humans haven't even been to the moon at this point." Sarah-Jane remarks.

 **The Doctor simply glares after the Dalek. One of the Daleks calls out to stop the process as smoke is coming out of Sec's casing. It continues that Dalek Sec is failing. Sec tells them the experiment must continue. He orders them to administer the solution as they must evolve. Sec is given an injection.**

"I suppose it's too much to hope everything goes wrong and Sec explodes?" Donna asks half heartedly.

"Probably." Jack tells her sadly.

 **The Doctor states that Tallulah is in danger and he is taking her back right now. They round the corner and see a pigman. Tallulah screams as it backs away. The Doctor heads after it asking what it has done with Martha. Laszlo says he didn't take her. The Doctor asks if he can remember his name but he just tells them not to look at him.**

"He seems to be much more aware than the rest. He's not a mindless slave." Sarah-Jane notes.

 **Tallulah starts to come forward asking where she is but he calls out for her not to look at him. The Doctor asks what happened to him and he replies they made him a monster. He asks who did. Laszlo says the masters. The Doctor says the Daleks and then asks why. He tells them they needed slaves to steal more people so they created them part animal and part human. He escaped before they got his mind.**

"Seriously! What is it with these bloody Daleks and creating things that are part human, part something else?" Donna exclaims angrily.

 **He asks what happened to Martha. Laszlo says she was following him. Tallulah asks if he was in the theatre and he admits he was. She asks why and he tells her he never wanted her to see him like this. Tallulah asks what she has to do with this and if he was following her. Laszlo turns around so that Tallulah can finally see him. He says he was.**

"Poor guy. It's bad enough being turned into a mindless pig slave but being turned into a part pig creature and keeping your mind is a different kind of awful." Jack cringes.

"Poor both of them." Martha sighs sadly.

 **Tallulah keeps asking who he is as he explains that he was lonely and needed to see her. He apologises and turns away. She grabs his arm and tells him to let her look. She realises it is Laszlo and he apologises again. The Doctor asks if he can show him where they are. Laszlo tells him they will kill him. The Doctor points out that if he doesn't stop them, they will kill everybody. Laszlo glances at Tallulah before nodding and telling him to follow him.**

"I don't think you'll be able to stop them in the lab. Too many Daleks and pigmen." Rose points out.

"Those panels on the top of the Empire State Building, they are obviously necessary, it'll be easier to take those down." Jack agrees.

"Except they don't know the panels exist, let alone where to find them." Nine reminds them.

"They also need to find Martha." Mickey adds.

 **Frank asks why they are keeping them there. Martha says she has a nasty feeling they are being kept in the larder.**

"Yeah, that's not a good feeling." Sarah-Jane shudders slightly.

 **Laszlo brings the Doctor and Tallulah to where they can see Martha and Frank. The pigmen get nervous. Frank asks what is wrong and a Dalek calls for silence. Laszlo hides as Martha asks what the hell that is. The Dalek orders them to form a line as people panic. Martha tells them all to obey and they get into a line. The Dalek states that the female is wise.**

"Yes she is." Mickey grins.

 **Another Dalek asks for a report and the first says they are strong specimens that will help the Dalek cause. Martha mutters Dalek in confusion. The Dalek asks for the status of the Final Experiment and the other one reports the Dalekanium is in place and the energy conductor is complete.**

"Wonderful. Everything in place." Donna sighs.

 **The first Dalek says it will extract prisoners for selection. A pigman drags a man forwards. The Dalek initiates an intelligence scan, putting the sucker in the guy's face. It declares low intelligence and the guy asks if it is calling him stupid.**

"Pretty much." Jack agrees.

"To Daleks, pretty much everyone is stupid." Donna points out.

 **The Dalek declares he will become a pig slave. The man protests but is dragged away. It initiates another intelligence scan. Laszlo explains to the Doctor they are divided into low intelligence and high intelligence. Low intelligence ones are taken to become pig slaves. Tallulah protests that isn't fair. The Doctor tells her to shush. Tallulah tells Laszlo he is the smartest guy she ever dated. The Doctor asks about the others and Laszlo tells him they are taken to the lab for something the master's call the Final Experiment.**

"You really don't wanna know." Rose mutters.

 **The Dalek has scanned Frank and declares he has superior intelligence. It then scans Martha and declares superior intelligence. It says that she will become part of the Final Experiment. She screams that they can't just experiment on people as it is insane and inhuman.**

Nine looks at her like she has gone insane herself. "They aren't human." He points out in his 'you're a stupid ape' tone of voice. "They've also been turning people into pig slaves so I'm not sure what you were expecting from them." Rose elbows him in the ribs.

 **The Dalek states they aren't human. It then orders prisoners of high intelligence to be taken to the transgenic lab. The Doctor says to look out as they are moving. Laszlo leads Tallulah away but the Doctor stays. Laszlo turns around and tells him to come on. The Doctor tells him that he has an idea and for them to go. Laszlo asks if Tallulah can remember the way out and then tells her to go. She begs him to come but he asks where he would go and tells her to save herself.**

"I'm not sure letting her wander around the tunnels by herself is a safe idea." Sarah-Jane says.

"At least if Laszlo was with her it might look like she is a prisoner." Jack agrees.

"He does have a point though. He wouldn't exactly be able to just walk around New York." Mickey points out.

"No but he could at least walk her out of the sewers to make sure she gets back safely." Rose tells him.

 **Tallulah leaves. Laszlo and the Doctor let the Daleks glide past then join with the humans following. He tells Martha to keep walking. She says she is so glad to see him. He says she can kiss him later.**

"Why would you say that?" Jack glares at Ten who is looking sheepish.

"You really can be stupid sometimes." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"And you protested when I said regeneration fried your brain." Nine mutters.

 **He adds that Frank can too if he wants. Meanwhile, Tallulah gets lost in the sewer tunnels.**

"Laszlo definitely should have gone with her." Rose groans.

 **The Daleks don't realise they have an extra prisoner. One Dalek asks for a report and Thay states that Sec is in the final stage of evolution. It says to scan him and prepare for birth.**

"For birth?" Donn asks in disgust.

 **The Doctor is confused by evolution. Martha asks whats wrong with Sec and the Doctor tells her to ask them. She tells him not to be daft. He points out he doesn't want to be noticed so she should ask what's going on. She steps out, takes a few breaths, and then demands to be told what the Final Experiment is. A dalek comes towards her and she orders it to report. It states she will bear witness. She asks to what and it tells her this is the dawn of a new age. Martha asks what that means. It explains they are the only four Daleks in existence so they must evolve to a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again.**

"I'm surprised the other three are ok with this. Earlier they were saying they should remain pure and now it's lecturing Martha that they must evolve." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"I don't think they are. This all seems to be Sec's idea and they follow orders because it's what they are programmed to do." Jack says. "Whether they still follow orders if he successfully becomes part human is another matter."

 **Sec's shell stops smoking and the light goes out in its eye stalk. The casing opens and a biped struggles out. The casing shuts and the biped straightens. Martha asks what that is. It has the one-eyed head and hands of a Dalek blob, but is wearing Diagoras' suit.**

"Yuck!" Donna and Rose exclaim at the same time.

 **It takes a deep breath and speaks with Diagoras' accent, saying he is a human Dalek. He says he is their future. The screen goes black.**

"No thank you. Such a kind offer but I must decline." Mickey says.

"Another two part one. Hurry up Jack." Rose says.

"We should have some early dinner after this. We sort of missed lunch altogether." Nine points out. They all agree and Jack puts the next one on.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: Evolution of the Daleks

Everyone watches the screen in anticipation. Rose shifts around so that she is sitting in Nine's lap, cuddled against his chest, with her legs stretched over Ten. She keeps hold of Ten's hand.

 **In the Dalek lab Sec states that the humans will become like him and orders the others to prepare them for hybridisation. The Doctor sneaks away behind some equipment while the pigmen grab the others. Martha protests loudly.**

"Get off of her." Mickey and Jack snarl at the screen.

 **Happy Days are Here Again starts playing.**

"What?" Most of the group look confused.

"I'm assuming that's you. Why would you start playing music?" Donna asks Ten.

"Why not." He shrugs.

 **Sec looks around and asks what the sound is. The Doctor emerges, putting the radio down by the bunsen burner, and saying that would be him.**

"Of course it would." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **He says 'hello', 'surprise', 'boo' and et cetera. Sec recognises him and one of the Daleks calls him the enemy of the Daleks.**

"You'd better believe it." Nine mutters darkly, clutching Rose to him like a lifeline. He really was sick of those things always finding new ways to survive.

"To be fair, Rose kicked their asses pretty good too." Jack smirks over at Rose.

"They shouldn't mess with my Doctor then, should they?" Rose says haughtily. Then her expression breaks into a grin. Jack laughs.

 **Another one calls Exterminate but Sec orders them to wait.**

"What?" Nine looks astonished.

 **The Doctor looks around at them distastefully before saying a new form of Dalek. He calls it fascinating and clever. Sec tells him the Cult of Skaro escaped his slaughter.**

"Yes, I really will have to fix that this time around." Nine glares ferociously at Sec on the screen.

"We will. We'll find a way to beat them together." Rose assures him. He kisses the top of her head and then rests his cheek on her hair.

 **The Doctor asks how they ended up in 1930 and Sec tells him they used an emergency temporal shift. He laughs as he states it must have roasted up their power cells. He continues that once four Daleks could conquer the world and now they are skulking away in the dark and experimenting. He looks around and then back at Sec.**

"He's already stopped them exterminating you once. Must you provoke them?" Donna complains.

"Oh yes." Ten gives her a wicked grin that sends a few shivers down her spine. She recalls exactly why she found him so scary to begin with.

 **Sec states he is Dalek in human form. The Doctor asks what it feels like. He asks if it's name is Sec and comments that he has a name and mind of his own. Then he asks what he is thinking right now. Sec tells him he feels humanity and then turns away.**

"He asked what you were thinking, not feeling." Jack snarks. He has his own dislike of the Daleks given that they, sort of, killed him. Future him at least. It's their fault he ended up living for a ridiculous number of years.

 **The Doctor says that's good. Sec continues that he feels everything they wanted from mankind, ambition, hatred, aggression and war.**

"I'm pretty sure you lot felt all of that already." Rose says.

"The Dalek earlier told Diagoras that his ambition to survive was thinking like a Dalek. They don't need humans for that." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **The Doctor tells him that isn't what humanity means and Sec disagrees. He says that at heart the species is so very Dalek.**

"Oi!" All of the humans protest loudly.

"We are nothing like you lot." Donna scowls.

"And we don't want to be." Jack adds.

 **Moving away from Sec, the Doctor asks what they have achieved and then yells nothing. He adds that he can show them what they are missing with the simple little radio. A Dalek asks what the purpose of that device is and the Doctor tells them it plays music. He scornfully asks what the point of that is. Then he tells you can dance to it.**

"When you remember how, anyway." Rose grins at Nine.

"I did remember. Eventually." He protests.

 **Sing to it.**

"Please don't. I've heard you sing." Donna tells him.

"I sing beautifully." Ten tells her, looking haughty.

"Keep telling yourself that." Martha mutters. Nine sniggers.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. I thought a cat was dying when I heard you sing." Rose tells him.

"You did not." He laughs, tickling her side. She giggles and squirms violently, trying to get away.

"Stop it." She manages to gasp out through her giggles.

"I don't think so." Nine smirks.

"Help!" She calls to Ten.

"Nope. I'm on his side." He laughs. Eventually Nine stops and Rose sits back up properly, fixing her hair. Then she slaps his arm and nudges Ten with her foot. Both of them look at her indignantly.

 **View switches to looking through the Dalek eyestalk as the Doctor looks right at it, saying you can fall in love to it. He backs up and says unless you are a Dalek in which case it's all just noise. The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the little radio. It emits a shriek that hurts Sec and the Daleks, and the pigmen.**

"Yeesh, that's an interesting noise." Donna winces.

 **He yells at everyone else to run. The prisoners escape and the Doctor follows them. The Daleks order the others to protect the hybrid. Martha leads the people through the sewers but Laszlo stays with the pigmen.**

"Why would he stay behind?" Mickey asks. "I know he can't just wander around New York but anywhere is better than staying there."

 **A Dalek orders a status report and Sec tells it pain of the flesh like no Dalek has felt for thousands of years.**

"Good for you." Jack snaps.

"It's part of being human so you'd better get used to it." Sarah-Jane remarks.

 **Another Dalek reports that the Doctor has escaped. Sec orders them to find him. The Dalek orders the pigmen to find the Doctor and adds that the prisoners must be recaptured.**

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jack says.

"Why does he want the Doctor?" Donna asks. "Sec didn't seem to want to kill him." Everybody shrugs.

 **They run down the tunnel and Martha pauses at a choice of tunnels. The Doctor runs past her calling for them all to move. They run past Tallulah and he tells her to run as well. She asks what happened to Laszlo but Martha drags her along with them.**

"Good thing they aren't very quick." Mickey notes.

"They can be." Rose tells him.

 **Laszlo hangs back as the pigmen and Daleks search the sewers. The Doctor leads the group to the ladder. He stands to the side and ushers everyone up. In the laboratory, Sec picks up the broken radio and strokes its Bakelite surface. The Dalek stand at the bottom of the ladder and one of them states that they have ascended.**

"Oh good. Everyone made it out." Sarah-Jane sighs in relief.

"Laszlo isn't out yet." Rose reminds her.

"True but as one of the pigmen he has a much better chance of getting out than the rest of them." Jack points out.

 **It orders the pigmen to return to base. The pigmen leave and it then asks what the other Dalek thinks of Sec. It states that they were created to follow him and the first one states it has doubts. They check that they cannot be overheard and it agrees.**

"Yeah, it seems like they don't like him becoming part human." Jack nods his head.

"I'm not surprised. Daleks have always thought themselves superior. Even on the verge of extinction they cannot imagine why being part human would be an advantage. Sec is one weird Dalek." Nine says.

 **The group arrives back in Hooverville. Solomon says that Daleks sound like the stuff of nightmares.**

"They are." Ten agrees gravely. He absent-mindedly strokes Rose's ankle with his thumb.

 **He asks if they want to breed. The Doctor explains they are splicing themselves into human bodies and they have a farm of breeding stock in Hooverville. He tells Solomon to get them out. Solomon tells him that Hooverville is the lowest place a man can fall. There is nowhere else to go.**

"Anywhere is better than there." Donna says exasperatedly.

"Did he not hear the part about getting turned into hybrid monsters?" Rose asks, throwing her free hand in the air in frustration.

 **The Doctor tells him they need to scatter. He suggests going down to the railroad or across the state just get out of New York. Solomon says there must be a way to reason with these things.**

"Nope." Jack states firmly.

 **Martha and Frank both tell him there is not a chance. The Doctor says the Daleks are bad enough at any time but now they are vulnerable which makes them more dangerous then ever.**

"That's when we always seem to find them." Rose complains.

"I'd rather we didn't find them at all." Nine mutters.

 **One of the lookouts hears a grunt. He uses a pair of binoculars and finally spots a pigman looks from behind a tree. He blows his whistle and runs as the pigmen break cover. He yells out that they are coming. Solomon states he must have seen something.**

"You don't say." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **The sentry yells that the monsters are here. There is a flurry of activity and the Doctor states that it has started. Solomon yells that they are under attack and calls everyone to arms. Rifles are handed out and Frank says he is ready. He calls to the others to use anything as a weapon.**

"It won't help. Might take out the pigmen but the Daleks won't be hurt by any of that." Jack says mournfully.

"So far only pigmen are on the way." Sarah-Jane says, trying to look on the bright side.

"They are looking for the Doctor. There is no way at least some of the Daleks won't be there." Mickey tells her.

 **Some people run away.**

"That's not a good idea." Rose cringes.

 **Solomon yells at them to come back as it isn't safe out there. The pigmen get into the camp and start grabbing victims. Martha says they need to get out of the park and the Doctor points out they are on all sides. They are driving everyone back towards them. Tallulah calls out that they are all trapped. Solomon tells her they stand together. He orders everyone to gather around him. The armed men form a circle around the women, by the campfire.**

"That's very gentlemanly of them but it will make no difference." Sarah-Jane says sadly.

 **Solomon declares they can't take all of them.**

"Maybe not the pigmen alone. One Dalek could destroy all of you though." Ten sighs.

"Time for some more music?" Suggests Mickey.

"Won't be much help. It won't keep them down for long enough for everyone to escape." Nine tells him.

 **The shooting starts. Martha desperately hopes they can hold them off until daylight.**

"I don't think daylight will do you much good." Jack says.

"But the public will be out and about then." She points out, despite knowing what happens.

"They won't care. Hooverville doesn't exist for them unless they have to live there." He tells her.

 **The Doctor tells her they are just the foot soldiers as he looks into the sky. She glances up and whispers 'oh my god' as she sees a Dalek flying towards them. Solomon asks what it is and someone replied it is a devil in the sky. Frank says they will see about that and shoots it. The bullet ricochets off and the Doctor tells him that won't work.**

"Brave of him to try." Sarah-Jane smiles slightly.

 **In the lab Sec orders them to establish visual connection. The view from one of the Dalek's eyestalks comes up and he orders them to commence the attack. Martha calls out there is more than one of them and a second Dalek swoops in. They start firing, blowing up tents and other things.**

"I thought they wanted to recapture the prisoners, not kill them all!" Jack exclaims.

"I think they are rounding them all up in the middle and trying to scare them." Donna frowns.

 **One of the Daleks orders them to surrender. The Doctor yells at them to leave the others alone as they have done nothing to them.**

"Sadly, they don't need any provocation." Nine mutters, more to himself than anybody else.

 **The Dalek announces they have found the Doctor. Solomon steps forwards.**

"Oh, no." Rose gasps softly.

"You can't reason with them, man." Jack groans.

"To him I guess it's worth a try. The other options really aren't that great anyway." Mickey points out.

 **The Doctor tells him to stay back. Solomon ignores him as he asks if he is right in thinking that he is addressing the Daleks. In the lab, Sec tells the remaining Dalek to observe. He states that for all their faults, humans have such courage. Solomon says to the Daleks they are outcasts too. The Doctor warns him not to.**

"Definitely listen to the Doctor. If there was any way to reason with them, he'd have done it by now." Sarah-Jane winces.

"Where's Rose when ya need her? She's the Dalek charmer." Jack gives Rose a wink. She laughs at him but Nine holds her tighter, glaring at Jack to make sure he knows he didn't find jokes about such things funny.

 **Solomon tells him it's his township and to respect his authority.**

"Your authority is going to get you killed." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, better dead than Dalek hybrid." Mickey tells her. She nods in agreement.

 **He asks him to let him try. Then he addresses the Dalek again asking if they ain't all the same.**

"Nope. You're nothing alike. Be grateful for that." Nine mutters.

 **He asks if they ain't all kin underneath.**

"Definitely not, thank you very much." Martha wrinkles her nose at such a prospect.

 **Solomon puts down his rifle.**

"Well, it's not like it's any use anyway." Jack sighs.

 **Solomon continues speaking to them, pleading with them to work together for a better tomorrow. He states that if they have compassion in their hearts they will meet with them and stop the fight. He asks what they say to that.**

"They don't have hearts. Not ones that feel compassion anyway." Rose winces, guessing what comes next.

 **A Dalek calls exterminate.**

"Poor Solomon." Donna says sadly.

"He deserved so much better than that." Mickey agrees. Rose hides her face in Nine's chest.

 **Solomon dies screaming in a burst of green energy. Sec gasps at Solomon's pain, and the Dalek in the lab looks at him. Frank cries out and runs to Solomon's body. Martha cries that they shot him on the spot. The Doctor looks furiously at the body.**

"Oh no. That's his 'I'm about to do something stupid' face." Jack cringes.

 **He mutters the word Daleks. Then he moves out in front of the people and yells at the Daleks to kill him if it will stop them attacking the people.**

"Doctor! No!" Rose cries out, despite him being alive and right next to her.

"You know it won't stop them killing everyone else." Jack looks at Ten angrily. "You said it yourself, they won't stop until everyone is dead or a hybrid. Your death just means there is nobody to stop the Daleks." Ten looks at him and the look in his eyes sends chills down Jack's spine.

"They have taken everything from me. _Everything_!" He rages, voice breaking slightly. Rose's legs in his lap are the only things preventing him from standing up and pacing. As always she keeps him grounded. "They get to just keep coming back and maybe I'm just tired of it." The last few words come out as a whisper, the rage draining out of him as quickly as it came leaving nothing but pain. The pure agony in his voice stuns everyone. Suddenly Ten just broke down sobbing. All of the emotions that Rose had soothed down after watching Torchwood, broke over him again in vicious waves. Not only had they taken his home and his family, now they had taken Rose and they just got to keep on surviving. None of it was fair. A small part of him was embarrassed to have broken down in front of everyone yet again but for the most part he couldn't summon up enough energy to care. The pain was drowning him and he wanted to let it. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. Since coming here to watch all of this, he had been forced to confront all of the emotions he had spent centuries running from. Here, there was nowhere to run to, no place to get away from it all. Not even any adventures to offer a welcome distraction. Running might have been unhealthy but it kept him sane. Being confronted with it all was slowly killing him. Even with two hearts, there wasn't enough space for this many emotions.

Suddenly he felt something beside him moving. The weight in his lap disappeared and then was replaced by something heavier. Struggling to see through the tears that blinded him, he vaguely made out the shape of a person. He realised Rose had moved to sit on his lap and she was hugging him so tightly it was as if she was trying to hold him together with her bare hands. Automatically his arms moved to encircle her in return and he buried his face in her shoulder. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually he managed to match his breathing to hers, listening to her heartbeat calmed him down. He took a last few shuddering breaths and then looked up. Rose was watching him intently, those beautiful eyes swirling with concern and sorrow and love. He swallowed.

"Sorry about that." He murmurs. His voice is low and scratchy.

"You have nothing to apologise for." She tells him, equally quietly. Taking a quick look around, he saw that everyone else had moved over to the food table on which dinner had suddenly appeared. She cupped his face in both hands and tenderly kissed his forehead. The small, intimate gesture filled him with warmth. He gave her a smile, that probably looked more like a grimace, and hugged her again.

"Thank you." He tells her, putting as much sincerity into his voice as he could.

"Of all people, you deserve a melt down or two." She says.

"I'm a Time Lord, I shouldn'..." She cut him off.

"A Time Lord should if he's been through as much as you have. I'm pretty sure one breakdown every few hundred years is allowed." She states firmly. He gave a light chuckle. "Now, any more talk of dying though, or deliberately getting yourself killed and I'll murder you myself regeneration or not." She adds, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He gives her a salute and she doesn't look impressed. Then her stomach grumbles, ruining her menacing expression and he bursts out laughing. Rose glares even harder and gets up, pulling him with her by the hand. Together they head over to join the others.

Once everyone was done eating, they all look nervously over at Ten.

"Let's keep watching. I'm ok now." He tells them all softly. Some look a bit dubious.

"If he says he's fine then he's fine." Rose snaps. That gets them moving back to the couches. He gives her a grateful look. They settle back into their original places except Sarah-Jane comes to sit beside Ten who has Rose's legs back in his lap.

 **The Dalek states it will be the destroyer of their greatest enemy. He yells at it to do it.**

Rose flinches again at the pain in his voice and how badly he wants it to kill him. Nine whispers soothingly to her. He had watched his counterpart's breakdown with some level of detachment. Of course he was equally furious that the Daleks kept coming back and terrified that he will lose Rose to them eventually just because there are only so many times you can get lucky even when you know the future. Yet, the simple knowledge that he did have Rose and that they did know at least some of the future gave him more hope than he had ever had before. It was that hope that he clung too that stopped him having a similar breakdown himself.

 **It calls out exterminate but Sec commands it to stop. The Dalek is confused, stating it is the Doctor.**

The rest of the room looked confused too. Obviously they knew he had survived but the fact that one Dalek had stopped another from killing him? That was beyond weird.

 **Sec says he wants the Doctor alive. The Dalek says the urge to kill is too strong. Sec states that he has decided that the Doctor must live. He commands them to obey. The Dalek states that it will obey. The Doctor asks what is going on and Sec demands they bring him to the lab. The Dalek orders him to follow. Martha yells out 'no' and runs forwards. The Doctor tells her he has to. He points out that the Daleks changed their minds and they never do that. Martha asks what about the rest of them. The Doctor turns back to the Dalek and says that he will go with them if they spare the lives of everyone there. Sec agrees. The Dalek states that the humans will be spared and then orders the Doctor to follow. Martha says she will come.**

"No!" Mickey yelps. "Bad idea."

"I agree with Ricky. They want him alive, not you. They agreed to spare the humans if I go with them, but there will be nothing stopping them killing you in the lab." Nine says.

"Besides, people are hurt and you're a doctor." Rose reminds her.

 **The Doctor tells her to stay and help people who are hurt. He says thank you very much. He takes her hand in his, and winks, then leaves with the Daleks. He has given her his psychic paper.**

"What did you give her that for?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

"The Dalekanium is still on the Empire State Building. It could get her in there but how did you know about that?" Jack asks.

"We overheard the Daleks in the tunnels say the Dalekanium is in place. Given what they need there was only one place that could be." Nine reminds him when it becomes obvious Ten isn't going to speak.

 **The Dalek in the lab asks why Sec spared the Doctor. He replied that the Doctor is a genius and that the future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor.**

"Well that's not a good state to be in." Donna mutters. Seeing the looks she is getting she quickly clarifies. "I mean it would be for pretty much anyone else but I can't see him exactly going out of his way to save _them_."

"No but I could see him doing it if it saved people." Jack shrugs.

 **People are throwing water on the remaining burning tents. Martha is wrapping a man's wrist in a bandage as Tallulah enters with a pan of hot water. She says she has some more water on the boil. Martha thanks her and tells the man he will be alright. She suggests he keeps it clean. He thanks her and leaves. Tallulah asks what they do now.**

"Hopefully work out you need to be at the Empire State Building. I'm wondering what possible clues could be around now." Mickey frowns.

"They could ask about what other jobs Diagoras hired people for. He probably had people work on the Building at some point." Sarah-Jane suggests.

 **Martha pulls the paper out of her pocket and says the Doctor must have had a reason for giving it to her. Tallulah asks what it's for and she says it gets you into buildings and things.**

Nine lets out a dramatic groan. "It does so much more than that!" He tells her. Martha rolls her eyes realising he is joking.

 **She realises he wants her to go somewhere but doesn't know where. The Doctor is escorted into the lab. He yells at Sec that the people were defenceless. He continues that they only wanted him but that wasn't good enough, they had to start killing because it's the only thing Daleks are good for. Sec agrees the deaths were wrong.**

"What?" Everybody except Ten exclaims loudly.

"Did he just..?" Nine looks at his future self in astonishment.

"He's the one who ordered them to commence the attack." Donna points out in confusion.

 **The Doctor is confused and Sec says that Solomon showed courage. The Doctor asks if that is good and he says it is excellent.**

"Definitely got a bit of human in him then." Jack watches the screen with wide eyes.

 **The Doctor asks if it is him or if Sec is becoming a little more human.**

"The other Daleks will not like that. They barely listen to his command as it is." Sarah-Jane frowns.

 **Sec points out the Doctor is the last of his kind and he is the first of his. The Doctor asks what he wants him for. Sec tells him they tried everything to survive, originally they tried growing new Dalek embryos.**

"Oh, is that what the icky green thing was?" Rose asks. Both Doctors smile in amusement although Ten's smile looks rather more brittle.

"Yep." Nine tells her.

 **The Doctor scathingly tells them he found one of the experiments left to die in the dark. Sec says it forced them to conclude that the greatest resource on the planet is its people.**

"Oi! We ain't resources you ugly octopus head." Donna scowls furiously. Jack tries to hide his snicker of amusement.

 **Sec throws a breaker switch and lights up the whole place. Floating above them are hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers. Sec brings one down for inspection. He admits they stole human beings for their purpose.**

"So not encouraging the Doctor to help you." Mickey mutters.

"No but he's encouraging me to punch him right in the stupid eyeball." Donna mutters back. Jack does laugh this time and she glares at him.

"So many people." Rose gasps, horrified.

 **The Doctor uncovers a man's face. Sec tells him this is the true extent of the Final Experiment. The Doctor asks if he is dead. Sec says he is near death and his mind has been wiped ready to be filled with new ideas. The Doctor states Dalek ideas. Sec corrects the human Dalek race. He asks how many people. Sec admits they have caverns other than this one holding more than a thousand.**

"A thousand?" Sarah-Jane whispers, covering her mouth in horror.

"So many." Nine laments sadly. He hugs Rose tightly, desperately trying to keep hold of his hope.

 **The Doctor asks if there is any way to restore them but is told that everything they were has been lost.**

"So they've killed over a thousand people plus the pig men and _nobody_ cared!" Donna screeches. "I don't care if they are from Hooverville or not, how does nobody care about that many people going missing?" Nobody has an answer for her.

 **The Doctor says they are like shells, empty human beings ready to be converted. He points out that it will take a hell of a lot of power and asks how they are going to do it. Sec orders them to open the conductor plans.**

"The gamma strike. It sounds like they have the plan all ready. What do they need the Doctor for?" Sarah-Jane wonders.

"I'm just glad they need him for anything." Rose mumbles to herself.

 **In a tent, Martha paces, looking at the psychic paper. Then she remembers the conversation in the sewers about an energy converter. Tallulah asks what that means but Martha isn't sure. She guesses a lightning conductor before recalling the Dalekanium. Tallulah asks where it would be and Martha suggests they ask Frank.**

"Nice work." Mickey grins at her.

"I'm impressed you remember what they actually said." Donna agrees.

 **Frank is in mourning.**

"Poor guy." Martha sighs.

 **They ask him what jobs Diagoras got them and Frank tells them he did anything. Building work paid the best. She asks what sort of building work and he says mainly building that, pointing over his shoulder at the Empire State Building.**

"There ya go." Jack smiles happily.

"Now they need a way to find the Dalekanium and get it off." Nine points out. "And quickly."

 **In the lab, the Doctor is being shown an image of the building. He comments he already worked out they were underneath it. Sec explains they need an energy converter as he is the genetic template. They plan to use gamma radiation from the sun to splice the Dalek and human genetic codes which would wake up the bodies. The Doctor points out he doesn't know what they need him for. Sec states he is a genius.**

"Oh boy. Not him too." Donna rolls her eyes. Nine gives her a smirk.

 **Sec tells him to consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless. The Doctor points out their creator thought removing emotions made them stronger. Sec states he was wrong.**

Nine chokes on air. "He said what? This is the most bizarre couple of hours I've ever lived through and that's saying something."

 **The Doctor looks at him in amazement asking he said what. Sec says it makes them lesser than their enemies. They must return to the flesh and the heart.**

"There is no way the others will stand for this, leader or not." Nine mutters.

"Hopefully they'll kill him and stop the experiment." Jack says.

"I'm never that lucky."

 **The Doctor points out they wouldn't be supreme beings anymore and Sec replied that is good.**

"How did you not fall over from sheer shock?" Nine looks at Ten, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"It was a close thing." Ten replied in a quiet voice.

 **A dalek interrupts to say that is incorrect.**

"There we go. Something normal." Jack sighs.

 **Another adds that Daleks are supreme. Sec says not anymore. The Dalek argues that that is their purpose. Sec shouts that their purpose must be wrong. He points out their quest for supremacy has led them to hiding in sewers on a primitive planet. He states that if they do not change now then they deserve extinction.**

"Aaaand it's back to the what the heck is going on?" Donna groans.

"They still deserve extinction." Mickey snarls. Nine stares at the screen, completely conflicted. He tried to save as many lives as he could and this Dalek was trying to change for the better. He should encourage that and yet...Daleks. Every fibre of his being told him to eradicate them all before they could take more from him.

"The others won't change. I'm pretty sure the only thing keeping them from killing Sec is their need to obey orders but even that won't last much longer." Sarah-Jane says in agreement.

 **The Doctor says that Sec wants to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek. Sec agrees, if the Doctor can help him.**

"That ugly octopus head killed over a thousand humans for this and didn't care one bit! He hasn't changed that much." Donna points out furiously.

 **In a lift, Martha says she always wanted to go to the Empire State Building but she never imagined it quite like this. Frank asks where they are headed and she tells him they are going to the top where they are still building. Tallulah wants to know how those guys just let them through. Martha explains that the paper shows them whatever she wants, according to the paper they are two engineers and an architect.**

"Who's who?" Mickey asks with a grin. Martha just shrugs.

"I didn't bother to check."

 **In the lab Sec tells the Doctor that his knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than theirs.**

"Oh please. Stop boosting that ego." Donna complains dramatically.

"Yeah, Sec really doesn't know what he's doing, does he." Rose plays along.

"He's not the one who has to listen to the whole 'Time Lords are the best' speech every day." Martha puts in.

"Oi! Watch it." Nine mock glares at all of them and then he puts his fingers threateningly near Rose's rib cage. She narrows her eyes at him and he smirks triumphantly.

 **Sec continues that the new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts. The Doctor says he thought Sec was the genetic template so they should be getting a dose of him. Sec says he wants to change the sequence. The Doctor asks if he wants to make them more human and he agrees. They need the human ability to survive. The Doctor points out the others won't let him do it. Sec states he is their leader.**

"Yeah but they listen to Dalek orders. You are no longer pure Dalek." Rose points out.

"The one at Van Statten's listened to your orders." Mickey points out.

"Yeah but that was different, it wanted to and there were no other Daleks to give it orders." She reminds him. "There are still three pure Daleks there."

 **The Doctor asks the remaining Daleks if that is enough for them. They agree that Daleks must follow orders. Sec tells him that if he doesn't help then nothing will change.**

"To be honest, it's not like making them part human will definitely make them good. Look at humans like Cassandra and Hitler." Donna says.

 **The Doctor says there is no room on Earth for another race of people. Sec tells him to use the TARDIS to take them somewhere the new Daleks can start again. He asks when the solar flare is due. Sec tells him eleven minutes and he says he'd better get to work then.**

"You're going to do it?" Sarah-Jane asks although she's not overly surprised. He always tried to save people where he could.

"I had to believe change was possible." Ten tells her with a small smile.

 **The group arrives in the office and Tallulah exclaims it's the top of the world. Martha goes to the drawing board with the blueprints on it saying this looks good. Frank spots that the designs were issued today so something must have changed last minute. Martha sees that the ones underneath were from before so suggests they compare the two. Tallulah heads off and Martha tells her to be careful. She says she just wants to see. She goes to an open area and looks out over the city.**

"That is one hell of a view." Rose murmurs in awe.

"Yes it is." Donna agrees.

 **Tallulah says that if aliens had to come to Earth it's no wonder they came here.**

"I get her point but it was completely accidental." Martha laughs.

 **In the lab the Doctor says they need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex. Sec states they need more chromatin solution and one Dalek informs him the pig slaves have it. Some come in carrying crates. The Doctor asks what happens to them in the grand plan. Sec tells him they are simple beasts with a limited lifespan, none live longer than a few weeks.**

"You did that to them!" Donna points out angrily. "You still don't get what it means to be human."

 **As he orders the Dalek to power up the line feeds, the Doctor goes over to Laszlo. He whispers that he can't undo what's been done to him but he will make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. Laszlo asks if he trusts him.**

"I might possibly trust that one ugly dude but not the others. I wouldn't trust them any more than I could throw them." Jack mutters.

"Definitely not."

 **The Doctor says that he knows one man can change the course of the universe and he has to believe it's possible. In the office, the blueprints are spread out on the floor. Tallulah comes back in. A storm is brewing. Frank says he will keep an eye out and make sure they are safe. He leaves and Tallulah mentions there is a storm moving in. Martha wishes the Doctor was there as he would know what they were looking for.**

"You've been doing pretty damn well so far." Sarah-Jane tells her kindly.

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually." Mickey tells her, giving her a sideways hug.

 **Tallulah asks where he and Martha first hooked up.**

"We didn't ' _hook up'_." Nine mutters petulantly.

"She meant where did you two first meet, idiot." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Martha says it was in a hospital, sort of.**

"What's the sort of? You did meet in a hospital. I mean, sure, said hospital ended up on the moon, but it was still a hospital." Jack laughs.

 **Tallulah says of course as he's a Doctor. Martha says she is a doctor, kind of. Tallulah seems surprised and asks if she is really a physician. Martha says she is still training if she ever gets back home and Tallulah suggests they could be Doctors together.**

"Not that kind of a Doctor." Ten sighs.

"No but you are actually very good at being that kind of Doctor so quit complaining." Rose nudges him in the side with her toe.

 **She continues it's a shame he is so different.**

Everyone except the Doctors gives out a laugh.

"You have noooo idea." Jack snickers.

 **Martha tells her she has no idea how different he really is. Tallulah states he is a man and that's different enough.**

All the women snigger at that.

 **Martha pauses and then says he had this companion a while back, a friend, and since then he's been on his own. She continues that sometimes she says or does something and it's like he's not not seeing her, just remembering.**

Nine sighs loudly but Sarah-Jane gives Martha a sympathetic look. Rose kisses Nine to stop him saying anything. At first he's too surprised to react but then kisses her back and forgets whatever he was going to say.

 **Tallulah has no sympathy, asking if she wants to get all sad and have a contest with her and Laszlo.**

Jack coughs to hide a laugh.

"Yeah, I feel very sorry for them, especially if he's only got a few days left to live. He was taken a couple of weeks ago." Donna points out sadly.

 **Martha tells her that if the Doctor is with Laszlo now there is every chance he could get him out. Tallulah asks and then what. She says there is no future between them. The Daleks took away the one good thing in her life and destroyed it. Tallulah walks off**

"Can relate to that." Nine mutters, finally paying attention again.

 **A Dalek announces the line feeds are ready. The Doctor says it's all systems go and Sec announces that the solar flare is imminent. The Doctor tells him they will be ready for it. The Doctor fills a large syringe with blue liquid and puts it into a brass still. He says the compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. A pigman throws up one set of breakers and Laszlo does the other. Sec orders them to start the line feeds. The liquid goes up plastic tubes to all the bodies hanging above them. It has got lots of bubbles in it. The Doctor announces that there goes the gene solution.**

"This is going too well. Everything's about to go to hell." Jack frowns at the screen.

 **In the office Martha finally spots some lines that are new. Tallulah comes over asking what they've added. They look at each other and say Dalekanium at the same time. In the lab a klaxon sounds.**

"Oh there we go. You had to jinx it." Donna jabs Jack in the side with her elbow.

"Ow, woman, that hurts!" He complains. "And I didn't jinx it, these always go to hell at the end."

 **The Doctor asks what that is and Sec asks if there is a malfunction. The Doctor realises they are overriding the gene feed. Sec says they cannot disobey orders but the Dalek aims its guns at the Doctor and tells him to step away from the controls. Sec orders them not to fire but the Dalek states he is an enemy of the Daleks and then declares Sec one too.**

"Saw that one coming." Mickey mutters.

 **Sec states that he is their commander but the Dalek replies that he has lost his authority and the other Dalek states that he is no longer a Dalek. The Doctor asks what they have done to the gene feed and it tells him they will be one hundred percent Dalek. Sec tells them they can't do this.**

"I think they are doing it, mate." Donna rolls her eyes. "Considering we can see you do have a brain I suggest using it."

 **A Dalek orders the pigmen to restrain Sec and the Doctor. Laszlo grabs the Doctor. Sec orders them to release him as he is their master. Another alarm sounds and the lift is coming down. A Dalek announces the solar flare is approaching. Laszlo whispers to the Doctor the lift is there. He replied after him and they make a break for it. The Doctor uses the sonic to open the doors. The Dalek orders the pigmen to stop him but he uses the sonic again and the doors slam in their faces.**

"Nice. Good job Laszlo stayed behind then." Rose smiles.

"Yep and now Martha knows where the Dalekanium is so the Doctor can get it down." Jack grins.

 **In the lift, the Doctor says they need to get to the top of the building and then realises Laszlo is slumped against the wall and panting heavily. He asks what is wrong and Laszlo claims to be out of breath.**

"Oh." Sarah-Jane realises. "He's dying."

 **Laszlo says that they have escaped and that's all that matters. Pigmen push Sec to his knees before the rest of the Cult of Skaro. Sec says they have betrayed him. One Dalek states that he told them to imagine and the other continues that they imagined his irrelevance.**

Unable to help himself Jack snorts with laughter. Mickey and Donna quickly follow. Trying to conceal their laughter just makes them laugh harder. Eventually they manage to get themselves back under control

 **Sec stands up saying he was their leader and orders them to obey him. The lift arrives at the office. Tallulah says she never thought she'd see him again and hugs Laszlo. Martha tells the Doctor they've worked it out and there is Dalekanium on the mast. Then she grins and says it's good to see him too by the way. He sweeps her off her feet in a hug.**

"Time limit." Nine reminds them.

"You always have time for a hug." Rose scoffs.

 **The lift doors shut and the Doctor tries to open them saying never waste time with a hug. Then he states it is a deadlock seal and he can't stop it. Martha asks where it is going and he tells her it's going back to the Daleks and they aren't just going to leave them alone up there.**

"Fantastic." Jack groans.

 **He asks for the time and Frank glances at a clock before telling him. He says there is six minutes to go and he needs to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits. Tallulah asks what that is. They run to the open area and look out. The Doctor comments that it is very high.**

"Are you afraid of heights?" Rose asks him curiously.

"Nope, course not." Nine replied unconvincingly.

 **Martha tells him they have to go even higher. They look up the wooden ladder as she tells him there are three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. He says it's just him. Martha states she isn't going to just stand there and watch. He tells her she'll have her hands full as she needs to fight.**

"You've gotta be down to about five minutes now." Sarah-Jane says nervously.

"Yeah but I only have one sonic screwdriver, there would be nothing she could do anyway." Nine points out.

"Is there not a drill around somewhere? That's what they were using before." Rose frowns.

"No time to be searching." Nine shrugs.

 **Sec has been chained to a wall. One Dalek asks the other to confirm time until solar intercept. The other one says four minutes.**

"Even better." Rose groans.

 **The Doctor makes his way up the scaffolding and ironwork to the mast. He uses his sonic screwdriver to unfasten the Dalek panels from the lightning conductor. The lift arrives downstairs and the Dalek orders the pig slaves to take the lift and kill the Doctor. In the office, the four of them have all grabbed some form of weapon and Frank laments that he didn't bring the gun.**

"I don't think Laszlo is going to be in much shape to fight." Donna mutters regretfully.

"Probably not." Jack agrees.

 **Laszlo tells Tallulah and Martha to stay back as the pig slaves are trained to kill.**

"So are Daleks. Even more so in fact." Rose points out.

"You know it's bad when pigmen are the better option to fight." Mickey grimaces.

 **Martha says the Doctor needs her to fight so she isn't going anywhere. Laszlo reminds her they are savages and they are trained to slit throats with their bare teeth. Then he falls sideways. Tallulah asks what it is and he says it's nothing.**

"It's clearly not nothing." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Tallulah states he is burning up and asks what's wrong. Frank mutters they are one man down and the fight hasn't started yet. Martha says it isn't looking good and he agrees. She states they are going to get slaughtered.**

"Way to stay positive." Mickey gives a strained laugh and pulls Martha tighter to him.

 **Thunder and lightning over the city. Martha has an idea related to lightning. The Doctor gets the first panel off the mast.**

"It's taken you this long to get one off?" Rose asks in horror.

"You'll never finish in time." Jack states worriedly. Ten doesn't reply.

 **Frank and Martha get sections of metal scaffolding and use chairs to trail them in from outside. Tallulah tries to reassure Laszlo before asking what the other two are doing. Martha explains her idea.**

"Brilliant." Jack grins at Martha.

"Definitely better than trying to fight them." Mickey agrees, feeling relieved.

 **Tallulah exclaims that that could work. Frank tells her to give them a hand then. In the lab the Dalek states the gamma strike is imminent. It starts counting back from forty. The Doctor drops his sonic screwdriver. He reaches for it but can't catch it.**

"Oh god!" Rose cries out.

"He was never going to get them off in time anyway. It took him a couple of minutes to do one." Sarah-Jane points out hopelessly.

 **Martha has set up a line of metal from the lightning conductor to the lift doors. Tallulah asks if it will work and Martha says it has to. Frank reports that he has it all piped up to the scaffolding outside. Martha gathers them all round telling them to sit in the middle and not to touch anything metal.**

"That lift has great timing." Jack mutters.

 **The Doctor yells as he tries to pull the panel off with his bare hands and can't do it. The Dalek counts down from ten. The Doctor gives up trying to pull the Dalek panel off and looks at the top of the mast. The lift reaches floor 90. He climbs onto the mast and holds on.**

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose yells at Ten. "It'll kill you."

"Na. It's harder to kill me than that." He tries to keep his tone light.

 **The lift arrives. The Dalek calls out zero and announces the gamma strike. The lightning hits the top of the mast and lights up the Doctor, who screams.**

Everyone flinches and Rose buries her face in Nine's chest, trying to also block out the terrible sound.

 **The electricity flows down the conductor, along the scaffolding poles and straight into the pigmen in the lift. The rest of it arcs down the outside of the building and into the laboratory. The Dalek states that the army awakens. The stretchers are all lowered and the people push their shrouds aside. In the office, the lightning stops and the pigmen are all dead. Tallulah exclaims that she did it but Martha says they used to be people like Laszlo and she killed them. Laszlo tells her the Daleks killed them. Then she remembers the Doctor and runs off, Frank behind her. The Doctor is lying by the mast, very still.**

Rose nudges Ten with her foot to remind herself he is still alive. He squeezes her hand and gives her a smile which she returns with a glare. _He has no room to complain about me doing stupid things_ she thinks to herself.

 **The people are all lined up in front of the Daleks. The Dalek orders them to identify and the foreman states he is a Dalek. The other Dalek orders them to begin the invasion of Manhattan. It says the population will be converted to Daleks and they will conquer the world. It orders them to assume battle positions and take arms. The people turn left, start marching on the spot then move out to a rack where they each collect a Dalek weapon.**

"Oh great. They even get Dalek weapons. That makes it even harder." Jack groans.

 **Martha and Frank make it up to the mast and find the Doctor still lying there. She tells him she found the screwdriver half way down and tells him he is getting careless.**

"He most definitely is." Rose scowls.

 **Then he groans and mumbles about his head.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure getting electrocuted like that should at least give you a headache." Jack snorts.

 **Martha laughs and says hi. He states that she survived then. She points out so did he just about. Then she says she notices there is still Dalekanium attached. He sits up quickly. The mutated people march through the sewers. In the lab a Dalek announces that it will be the designated controller. Sec says that was to be his position.**

"They've renounced you as a Dalek, they ain't gonna let you be their war controller." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, he seems much less intelligent than we first thought." Martha agrees.

 **The Daleks say he is unfit. The new controller orders them to connect it to the military computer and it will coordinate all units. In the office, the group look out over Manhattan as the Doctor says they will have gone to a war footing. Laszlo asks how they stop them and he replies there is only one chance as he got in the way and the radiation went through him first. Martha asks what that means.**

"I'm going to guess that means there is now a bit of Time Lord DNA in them." Jack says, looking over at Ten who nods.

"Sooo, part Dalek, part Time Lord in a human body?" Donna frowns. "And I thought it couldn't get weirder."

 **The Doctor says they need to draw fire so he can face them. He says they need a safe space and then calls Tallulah's name. She says that's her with three Ls and an H.**

Everyone gives a laugh.

 **He asks if she can get them inside the theatre and she says she doesn't see why not. Then he asks if there is another lift and Martha tells him they came up in the service elevator. He says that'll do. The controller Dalek is linked into the computer by lots of cables. The other one asks for a status report and it says it is ready for full scale war.**

"Just perfect." Nine sighs.

 **The Dalek asks if it has control over Dalek humans which is confirmed. It orders weapons to be primed. The people stop, and lock and load the guns. The group makes it to the theatre and the Doctor says it should do. Tallulah comments there isn't anything more creepy than a theatre in the dark.**

"Really? It's not even the creepiest thing you've seen today." Mickey laughs incredulously.

"She has a point though." Rose tells him.

"All those things you've seen and you think a dark theatre is creepy?" Nine asks her in amusement. She nods, daring him to laugh.

 **Laszlo sits down. She asks what's wrong and he says nothing.**

"That's still not convincing." Sarah-Jane sighs.

 **He continues that it is so hot. Tallulah says it's freezing. She asks the Doctor what is wrong with him but he is busy. Martha asks what he is doing and he explains that if the Daleks are going to war they will want to find him. He's just telling them where he is. He holds his sonic screwdriver in the air, beeping. In the lab the controller Dalek announces that he has detected a sonic device. They order the Dalek humans to find him and kill him.**

"I think almost dying once is enough for one day." Rose tells him weakly.

"Anything less than twice is just boring." He grins. She does not smile back.

 **The Doctor tells Martha to go and that Frank can take her back to Hooverville. She tells him she isn't going. He says it is an order and she asks if he is some sort of Dalek.**

"OI!" Nine scowls at her furiously. "Sorry for bloody trying to keep you alive."

 **The doors are broken down and the people march in from both sides. Tallulah calls out to the Doctor and then says she guesses that is them then. Martha asks if they are humans with Dalek DNA and the Doctor grabs Frank telling them to stay calm and not antagonize them. Laszlo asks where the Daleks are.**

"I'm sure they are coming. They wouldn't miss this." Jack says.

 **In the lab a Dalek locates the Doctor and they advance. There is an explosion on stage. The two Daleks appear, with Sec on a chain and crawling on his hands and knees, like a dog. The Dalek demands the Doctor stand before the Daleks. The Doctor walks forward over the top of the seats. It states he will die and it is the beginning of a new age. Another once states that Earth will become the New Skaro.**

"No thank you." Mickey says lightly.

"We'd rather keep Planet Earth thanks." Rose agrees.

 **The Doctor says what a world with anything different ground into the dirt. He states that he used to be Dalek Sec. The cleverest Dalek ever and look what they did to him.**

"I dunno. He didn't seem all that smart in the end." Donna muses.

"The Doctor is supposed to be one of the most intelligent creatures in the universe and he's completely stupid sometimes too." Rose shrugs.

"Hey!" The Doctors complain.

"You were doing so well and then you ruined it." Nine tells her sadly.

"She's not wrong." Jack smirks. Both Doctors turn to mock glare at him.

 **He asks if that is their new Empire, if that is the foundation for a whole new civilisation. Sec tells the Dalek humans to remember that if they choose death and destruction then death and destruction will choose them. A Dalek states that is incorrect and they always survive.**

"Isn't that the bloody truth." Nine mutters darkly.

 **Another Dalek says that they will now destroy their greatest enemy and Sec tries to tell them that he can help.**

"Yeah, I don't see him helping them now. They certainly aren't going to change." Mickey says matter of factly.

 **The Dalek states that the Doctor must die. Sec begs them not too. The Dalek calls exterminate and Sec stands in front of it just as it fires. Sec dies.**

"What the hell? A Dalek just saved the Doctor?" Jack says while everybody else stares at the screen in amazement.

"How in the world does this day just keep getting weirder?" Rose asks nobody in particular.

 **The Doctor disgustedly tells them that they just destroyed the only creature who might have led them out of the darkness. He turns to the people and asks if they saw what the Daleks did. He asks if they see what a Dalek really is. The controller Dalek warns that the Dalek humans are showing increased serotonin levels. The Doctor says that if he is going to die they should let the new boys have a shot. Give them their first blood and baptise them.**

"You really, really need to stop telling them to kill you." Rose growls.

 **The Dalek orders them to aim which they do. He asks what they are waiting for. The Dalek gives the order.**

Everybody except the Doctors and Martha tense up.

 **The Doctor tenses, but nothing happens. The Daleks tell them to exterminate and obey. Martha points out they aren't firing and asks what he has done. The Daleks keep screaming for them to obey and the foreman asks why. The Dalek states that Daleks do not question orders and he asks why again.**

"Of all the parts of your DNA to inherit, it would be the stubborn part." Rose rolls her eyes in amusement.

"At least they didn't get the gob." Donna laughs.

 **It orders him to stop this. He looks towards the Doctor and asks why. It tells him not to question and he replies that it is not their master and that they are not Daleks. The Doctor agrees, saying they never will be. He turns back to the Daleks on stage and says he got in the way of the lightning strike so Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. He winks and says just that little bit of freedom. The Dalek states that if they will not obey then they will die and he kills the foreman.**

"Of course!" Nine cries in frustration. "It's different so it dies."

 **The Doctor yells for everyone to get down and they take cover behind the seats. The Daleks and hybrids fire at each other. Eventually both Daleks are destroyed. The group stands back up and the Doctor tells the hybrids they did it, they are free. The remaining Dalek states that the Dalek humans are failures and orders them to destruct.**

"NO!" Nine cries out again. They were just free.

 **There is a high-pitched sound. The mutants clutch their heads then die. The Doctor yells that they can't.**

Both Doctors bow their heads in sorrow as Nine wonders exactly how many genocides he is going to have to witness.

 **Martha asks what that was. The Doctor says the Daleks killed them rather than let them live. They killed an entire species. Genocide. Laszlo points out only two of the Daleks were destroyed so the other must be alive.**

"Of bloody course." Donna throws her hands in the air in disgust.

 **The Doctor says yes, in the whole universe there is just one. He goes to the lab and asks now what. It says he will be exterminated. The Doctor dismisses this, asking the Dalek's name. It tells him it is Dalek Caan. He tells Caan his entire species was wiped out and now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving just that one. He states that he has seen one genocide today and he won't cause another. The Doctor offers to help him.**

"Wow, Doctor." Rose breathes out heavily. It really took someone special to offer help after all of that. She squeezed Ten's hand and rested her head on Nine's chest, his head on top of hers.

 **The Dalek uses an emergency temporal shift. The cables fall off and the Dalek disappears. He growls in frustration.**

"Oh fantastic! Now it could have gone anywhere." Nine groans.

 **Martha calls for the Doctor, saying he is sick. Tallulah and Martha help the wheezing Laszlo. Martha tries to tell him he's alright and then she tells the Doctor his heart is racing like mad and she's never seen anything like it.**

"I'm not sure that's the definition of alright." Jack says mildy.

"He'll be alright because the Doctor is there." Sarah-Jane states confidently.

 **Tallulah asks what it is and Laszlo tells her he is dying. She asks the Doctor if he can do anything and he tells her to watch him. He tells Laszlo to hold on as there have been way too many deaths today and he won't have one more death. He moves around the lab, working with coloured liquids and then tells Tallulah to move out of the way because the Doctor is in as he pulls out a stethoscope.**

"I thought you couldn't reverse what the Daleks did to him?" Donna frowns.

"I couldn't but I could make sure he didn't die." Ten tells her.

 **They stand in the park as Frank comes over and says that he spoke to them, saying what Solomon would have said. He reckoned he shamed one or two of them. The Doctor asks what they said and he replied that they said yes. They will give Laszlo a home. He adds that people will stare and he can't promise he will be at peace in the end, Hooverville is for those who ain't got anywhere else to go.**

"Frank really is a good guy." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"He'll make a good leader." Martha agrees.

 **Laszlo says he can't thank him enough and Tallulah hugs him. Back on the island, Martha asks the Doctor if he thinks those two will work. He says he doesn't know. Anywhere else in the universe he might worry about them but it's what New York is good at.**

"True." Jack agrees.

 **Martha calls them the pig and the showgirl.**

Everyone laughs.

 **The Doctor grins. Martha says it just proves there is someone out there for everyone. His smile fades and he mutters maybe, before heading back to the TARDIS.**

"I'm sure there is." Donna smiles, throwing a quick side long look at Jack. She's grateful he doesn't seem to notice.

 **As he gets the key out of his pocket Martha apologises. He asks what for and she says because the Dalek got away and she knows what that meant to him. She asks if he thinks he will ever see it again and he agrees. They go into the TARDIS and he looks out of the door before saying one day. The screen goes black.**

"Maybe we should take a break for today." Sarah-Jane suggests tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm knackered." Rose agrees quickly.

"Cool! Who's up for some games?" Mickey grins and jumps up. Everybody agrees with varying degrees of willingness. As they stand up, Nine pulls Rose in for a kiss. When he pulls back, she wraps her arms around his waist and leans into his chest.

"I kinda wish we could stay here forever." She confesses.

"Me too." He agrees to her surprise. "But it would get boring eventually."

"I'm sure between you two and Jack, you can keep us all entertained." She grins. He gives her a lopsided smile in return.

"Come on you two lovebirds. No getting out of playing." Mickey yells at them from the table where he is setting up what appears to be monopoly. Rose and Nine stare at each other.

"We'd better get over there before he drags us over." Rose laughs. He nods his agreement but as she goes to pull away from him he pulls her back and looks into her eyes. His are such a stunning shade of blue.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He said quietly. Rose feels like her cheeks will split with the smile those words cause.

"I love you too, my Doctor."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: Human Nature

They spent the rest of the evening playing games and eating snacks. It was the first time they had done so with all of them together and it felt nice to Donna. Her family weren't exactly the sit down and play games together type. She felt much closer to everyone here than she did to her family except Grandad Wilf. Then there was Jack. Just the way he slung an arm around her shoulders when she was upset and teased her to cheer her up made her feel more special than she had ever felt in her life. She kept reminding herself that he was just being a good friend and that Jack was always a very touchy feely kinda guy but sometimes he would give her a look that seemed to be for only her. She knew it was stupid. Jack Harkess was such a bloody charmer he could have any man, woman or alien in the entire universe, why would he ever pick her?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Speaking of the devil, Jack was making his way over to where she stood grabbing another mug of coffee. She needed it to deal with all the hyperactive, overgrown children she was stuck with.

"I think they are worth a bit more than that." She retorted and he smirked that stupid, handsome smirk.

"Ah, I can't be sure about that until I've heard them, can I?" He looked far too pleased with himself.

"I can assure you they aren't naughty thoughts and you would have no interest." She told him firmly.

"Aww, I'm always interested in what pretty ladies are thinking." He pressed, looking at her more seriously now. No doubt using his annoyingly good emotion detector to tell she wasn't as happy as she played off.

"No, you're interested in what pretty ladies think of you." She corrected. Jack laughed.

"That too." He agreed easily. "Honestly, Donna, I can tell something is bothering you." _Of course he could,_ she sighed inwardly. "You know you can talk to me, right?" His face showed no signs of humour now.

"I know." She shrugged.

"You don't sound sure." He frowned. It almost seemed like he was hurt. She wondered why he would possibly be hurt. "I can take things seriously you know." He added after a few seconds.

"I never doubted you could." She assured him. He nodded, looking slightly happier. Then he got his own cup of coffee and grinned.

"We should get back to the party." He suggested. When she nodded, he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the fresh game of frustration. Nine, Ten, Rose and Sarah-Jane were playing one game. Martha and Mickey were waiting for the two of them to start a second. Donna won easily and let out a cheer, not long after Sarah-Jane had won the other game. She egged on Jack to come second but Mickey got there one turn before Jack much to his delight.

"Take that Captain Cheesecake." Mickey smirked.

"Whatever Mickey Mouse, you didn't win." Jack retorted. "Donna did that." He added proudly. "Nice going there by the way. I'd have appreciated you killing me a little less in future though."

"I wouldn't count on it, you're terribly annoying." She smirked at him and he stared at her thoughtfully for a second before grinning devilishly. Donna only had a second to think _ut oh_ before Jack lunged towards the couches and hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"Oh, now you're for it." Donna glared at him. She made her way over to grab her own pillow and within seconds the whole room had descended into a pillow fight. Through the cloud of feathers that had flown out of the pillow Jack had exploded by hitting Mickey, Donna spotted Rose and Nine making out in a corner. Clearly Ten had seen the same thing because he snuck over and whacked them both at the same time causing them to jump apart, cursing Ten who quickly ran away with Rose chasing him. Nine decided it would be more fun to help Jack pick on Mickey. Donna decided to help out Mickey and hit Jack over the head from behind. He gave her a mock glare before lifting her up as if she weighed nothing and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and yelled for him to put her down, which he didn't. He walked around the room for a bit before finally throwing her down gently onto a couch and leaning down over the back of the couch, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I think you should apologise for such a cheap shot." He said in a low voice. Suddenly the atmosphere changed between them and became slightly dangerous.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, not quite managing her usual cocky tone.

"Because it was very mean." He told her, leaning down closer.

"I am mean." She retorted and he gave a low chuckle that affected her far more than it should.

Jack could practically feel the electricity crackling between them. Donna's expression was a highly amusing mixture of confusion, surprise and, thankfully, desire. He had really hoped he hadn't judged her reactions wrong and she thought of him as some annoying little brother. That would be bad. Donna Noble was one intriguing woman. She was funny, beautiful and her wit was razor sharp. He hadn't thought much about comforting her beyond what he would do for any of his friends but when he had seen how she first met the Doctor it made his heart break seeing how she saw herself. He had wanted to punch the Doctor for some of the things he had said even if he understood his grief. He had sworn to himself he would make it his mission to help her see herself in a better light and somewhere along the way she had squirmed into his heart.

"I know you are. It's part of what makes you awesome." He told her firmly. Then he slowly leant down, giving her plenty of time to move away. Just before he could kiss her, a pillow hit him in the back of the head. It forced him forwards and he headbutted Donna on the nose.

"OW!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry." Jack told her, whirling around to see who had hit him. Mickey stood behind him looking sheepish. A cloud of feathers still swirled in the air and Jack guessed the other man hadn't seen Donna on the couch. It didn't stop him from hitting Mickey with a pillow in the chest as hard as he could. Mickey stumbled backwards in surprise, tripping over a beanbag and falling flat on his backside. Martha and Rose laughed hysterically. Jack turned his attention back to Donna and checked out her nose.

"It doesn't seem broken." He told her. She didn't seem to be paying attention, she had sat up and was glaring at Mickey. If looks could kill he would be a little pile of ash on the floor. Sarah-Jane seemed to notice the change in mood and suggested everyone head off to bed. Jack helped Donna to her feet but they didn't mention what had been about to happen as they walked to their respective doors.

Rose decided to invite Ten to stay with her and Nine again that night. She knew there was no way he'd be sleeping if left alone for the night and leaving him with nothing but his own thoughts for hours would not be helpful either. He accepted reluctantly but she could tell he was secretly relieved. As before, Rose was in the middle because she didn't want to think about how strange it would be otherwise. It had been an evening of lightheartedness that they had all needed. Although she wasn't sure what had happened at the end. It had been hard to see through all the feathers but she had made out Mickey hitting Jack who had been leaning over the couch. Apparently he also headbutted Donna. She wasn't entirely surprised by the duo. Jack had been very protective of her but it still seemed strange, the idea of Jack possibly settling down. It took her awhile to get to sleep that evening and she was sure she was not the only one. Thankfully, after some time, the sound of Nine's heartbeats lulled her off to sleep.

The next morning came far too quickly for Rose's liking. She sat up slowly, trying not to disturb Nine who was still sleeping. Looking around she saw Ten leaning back against the headboard, arms behind his head.

"Morning." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" She asked, watching his face carefully.

"I'm fi...better than yesterday." He changed his answer after seeing the look she was giving him. Rose always had been too good at reading him. It was true anyway. While he was definitely even more embarrassed about his breakdown, he felt a little lighter for it. He still wasn't sure why that exact thing had forced such a confrontation with his wayward emotions but he sensed it was going to happen at some point, although he rather it had been somewhere private. He noticed Rose was still watching him. "Honestly, it felt good." He admitted. She relaxed and gave him a proper smile. He pulled one arm from behind his head and stretched it out as an invitation that she promptly took, curling up at his side. This was how he wished he could wake up every morning. It was completely unfair that Rose wasn't even really his. His only hope was that while they watched the rest of his adventures, they discovered a way to get his Rose back. Otherwise he had no idea what he was supposed to do going back to a world without her after all this. Part of him knew he should keep his distance but she was like a magnet and he was not strong enough to resist. Nor did he really want to.

Soon enough his counterpart stirred and woke. The three of them made their way into the main room. Jack was already up and brooding over a cup of coffee. Nine went over to speak with him while Rose made a beeline for the coffee herself. Ten grabbed himself a bagel and went to sit with Rose. Not long after they had sat down, Mickey and Sarah-Jane emerged. Martha arrived a few minutes after them leaving Donna as the last one up. Nothing unusual there then. Once she did arrive, he noticed that she seemed to be avoiding looking at Jack. Everyone made their way back to the couches. Donna and Jack both avoided the one they usually sat on, both giving it looks like it might bite them. Ten shook his head in bewilderment and sat down on it instead. Rose and Nine sat beside him as usual. Like yesterday, Rose sat in his counterpart's lap with her legs over his. He took hold of one hand and sat back ready for another day of horror. Today was the day they would probably see what had happened with the Master and he was not looking forward to it. Watching it again would be almost as bad as watching himself losing Rose. His life never could be easy. Jack had settled on a beanbag today and he picked up the remote. The screen came to life.

 **The Doctor and Martha run into the TARDIS, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon.**

"Well that looks exciting." Rose raises her eyebrows.

 **The Doctor yells for her to get down and shuts the TARDIS door. They both get up and he urgently asks if they saw her. Martha says she doesn't know and he asks again even more urgently. She points out she was too busy running. He tells her it is important and asks if they saw her face. She says no this time, they couldn't have. He sets the TARDIS in motion and then cries out they are following them.**

"How do you follow a time machine?" Sarah-Jane asks in surprise.

"Time Agent vortex manipulator." Jack tells her, sounding a little subdued.

 **Martha asks how they can do that and he says they have a stolen Time Agent's vortex manipulator. The Doctor realises they can follow them right across the universe. He continues that they will never stop unless. He turns to Martha and asks if she trusts him. She tells him that of course she does and he says it all depends on her**

"You're being clear as mud." Mickey tells Ten.

 **Martha asks what she is supposed to do and he holds out a pocket watch telling her to take it because his life depends on it.**

Ten cringes, remembering how painful it was to change into a human. Nine's mouth falls open. It must be bad if he's going to use that. Although he is kinda curious to see what happens.

"Er, what is that thing?" Rose asks.

"Remember when I said that I could become human. That's how." Nine tells her.

"A pocket watch?" Sarah-Jane looks confused.

"Yep. It rewrites my DNA." Ten says.

 **The Doctor tells her that this watch is...and then the screen changes to the Doctor waking up. The Doctor is lying on a bed in an old-fashioned wood panelled room. A clock is ticking. There are voices in the corridor outside. He gets up, and there is a knock on the door.**

"Oookay. What just happened?" Mickey asks.

"It skipped ahead a bit. I'm human now and I now think my name is…" Ten starts to explain.

"Let me guess? John Smith?" Rose guesses, looking amused. He smirks.

"Of course!"

 **Martha enters, carrying a breakfast tray and wearing a maid's uniform complete with a little cap. She turns her back when she sees he isn't fully dressed. She says he isn't dressed yet and offers to come back later. He tells her it is alright and to put down the tray.**

"Ah. Why is it your companions always get stuck with the crappy disguises?" Rose asks him.

"I didn't come up with this one." Ten protests. "The TARDIS gave me a backstory but it couldn't make one for Martha as well so she came up with it."

"It was 1913, there weren't many options." She glares at him. She had absolutely hated being stuck there.

 **He says he has these funny dreams. Martha puts the tray down on a table by the leather settee and draws the curtains. She asks what the dreams are about. He tells her that he is an adventurer called the Doctor. Then he adds that last night he dreamed Martha was there as his companion.**

"So you still remember your life, you just think they are dreams?" Sarah-Jane questions. Ten nods.

 **Martha scoffs that a teacher and a housemaid would be impossible.**

"Nothing's impossible." Jack says with a small grin.

"It would seem not." Nine agrees, looking down at Rose.

 **The Doctor points out he is a man from another world though. Martha tells him it can't be true then as there is no such thing.**

"Liar, liar." Mickey teases.

 **He says 'this thing is, this watch'. He picks up the ornate pocket watch from the mantlepiece for a moment then puts it back. He comments that it is funny how dreams slip away before recalling that it all took place in the future, 2007. Martha says she can prove that wrong and hands him the paper saying the date is November tenth 1913 and he is completely human, as human as they come. He agrees that he is as human as they come.**

Everyone except the Doctors laughs a little at that. It was beyond strange to see the same face, completely convinced he was human.

 **The Doctor walks through the school being greeted by students. Then it shows him in a classroom, reading from a textbook on the Battle of Waterloo. After class, he walks along a tiled corridor which the two housemaids, Martha and Jenny are scrubbing on their hands and knees. Martha calls out a 'good morning' to him and he says yes before moving up the stairs.**

Rose, Jack and Donna all snigger. Martha looks down sadly remembering what happened to Jenny.

"Someone's not paying attention again." Jack laughs.

"I still can't believe you got to be a teacher while poor Martha is a maid." Rose comments.

"Those poor students. How much do you want to bet they were always late out of the class because he didn't shut up in time?" Mickey grins.

"Either that or they fell asleep." Donna agrees.

"You're all so mean to me." Ten protests. Rose and Mickey just laugh at him.

"Mind you, can you imagine him," Rose nods to Nine. "Calling them all stupid apes when they get a question wrong and not even knowing why?" Everyone except the Doctors laugh again.

 **Jenny says he has his head in the cloud and she doesn't know why Martha is so sweet on him. Martha just says he is kind to her and not everyone is that considerate with her being...Jenny says a Londoner. Martha laughs and says exactly, good old London town. Both of them are laughing when two senior boys stop. One of them states that they are not paid to have fun and tells them to put a little more backbone into it.**

"Stupid, spoilt, rich kids." Mickey and Rose grumble together.

"They aren't all bad." Martha tells them with a smile.

 **Jenny apologises and the other boy asks Martha's name. She tells him and he asks how, with hands like that, she can tell if anything is clean.**

"Little monsters." Sarah-Jane says, looking taken aback.

 **They both laugh and walk on. Once they are out of hearing range, Martha sarcastically says that was very funny.**

They all give a short laugh at that.

"Oh, I'd love to give them a proper Tyler slap." Rose glares at the screen.

"Yes, probably a good job you're not there." Nine laughs.

 **Jenny warns her not to talk back but Martha says she would answer back with her bucket over his head.**

"That would work too." Donna agrees.

 **Jenny says to think that in a few years time boys like that will be running the country. Martha mutters to herself the year and says they might not.**

"Let's not give away too much of the future shall we?" Ten tells her.

"Besides, I'm sure some boys like that will end up running the country anyway." Rose sighs.

 **A neat woman in a starched nurses uniform meets the Doctor, who is carrying a large pile of books.**

Martha scowls slightly.

 **She wishes Mr Smith a good morning and he drops one of the books. She offers to help him and he says that he has got it. He stares down at the book for a few seconds before wondering how best to retrieve. He asks if she could take these and hands her the pile of books while he picks up the others.**

"Er...it would have been much easier to just let her pick up the fallen books." Mickey points out in a tone that suggests he thinks the Doctor has gone mad. Ten rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, well, we got there in the end." He mutters.

 **She says good and he asks how Jenkins was. Joan tells him it was just a cold and she thinks he is missing his mother more than anything. The Doctor says they can't have that. She tells him he received a letter this morning so is more chipper and then adds that she appears to still be holding his books.**

"You really are in a world of your own." Rose laughs a little but looks somewhat concerned.

"Just the dreams." Ten shrugs.

 **He apologizes and goes to take them but she suggests she take half. He tells her that is a brilliant idea. Division of labour. She says they make quite a team and he agrees. They both laugh.**

"She totally fancies you." Jack smirks.

"What?" Nine looks at him as if he had suggested he grow two heads. Everyone but the Doctors snigger at how oblivious he is.

"Jack's right." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Joan asks if the books were being taken in a particular direction. He considers for a second before saying this way and walking down the corridor.**

"I love how you had to think about that." Mickey laughs.

 **In a smaller corridor the Doctor is saying that giving the boys a good head of steam will wear them out soon enough. She tells him she would rather he calls her Nurse Redfern when they are alone as Matron sounds matronly. They go down some stairs as she continues that as they have known each other for two months he could call her Joan. He questions this and she tells him it's her name. He says obviously.**

"Well, with the way you've been acting I'm not surprised she felt the need to spell it out." Martha tells him, her tone slightly more bitter than she intended. She still resented the fact that with no real memories and being human he still fell for someone other than her. Deep down she knew their respective positions would have made a relationship impossible but it still stung.

"Ah, well, I mean…" Ten stutters having no real way to argue this point. He had been rather hopeless. Nine just sighs, having spent the last few minutes cringing at his future behaviour. His future self had done a lit of stupid things since regenerating but this was just humiliating and it had only been going a few minutes. He made a terrible human.

 **She recalls his name is John and he agrees it is. They approach a notice board at the top of some stairs. She asks if he has seen the notice about a dance at the village hall tomorrow night. She asks if he will go.**

"By which she means she wants you to invite her." Sarah-Jane tells him knowingly.

"I know that now." Ten grumbles.

"How long did it take you to understand what she meant?" Rose asks with a grin. He refuses to answer her, suddenly finding his feet rather interesting.

 **He looks slightly confused before saying he hadn't thought about it. Joan tells him it's been ages since she went to a dance but nobody has asked her. The Doctor begins backing away babbling nervously. She calls out a warning about the stairs. He asks her what about the stairs and she tells him they are right behind him. Down he goes in a flurry of books and papers.**

All of the companions laugh loudly. Nine buries his face in his hand, trying to block out just how much of an idiot his human future self is. It doesn't help much that Rose is shaking from laughing so much. It might not be dangerous yet but it's bloody humiliating. He curses whatever was following them in every language he can think of.

 **Joan tends to the back of the Doctor's head. She tells him to stop fussing as she gets boys who fuss less than him. He complains that it hurts. Martha bursts in, asking if he is alright.**

"Er, you might want to be careful." Sarah-Jane looks cautiously over at Martha. "I'm not sure maids got away with that kind of behaviour back then." Martha just shrugs.

 **Joan states that it is hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking. Martha apologises, goes back to the door and knocks.**

"Yeah, definitely sure they won't like that." Jack winces.

"You don't want to get sacked. Then how will you keep an eye out on the Doctor?" Mickey points out. "He needs you to keep him in line."

 **Then she asks if he is ok as she heard he fell down the stairs. The Doctor looks sad and confused as he mutters it was just a tumble. Martha asks if Joan has checked for a concussion.**

"As the school nurse, I'm sure she has it under control." Nine points out.

"Besides, he's got a thick enough skull." Donna laughs.

"Hey!" Ten protests weakly. This had not been his best moments.

 **Joan says she has and states that she knows more about it than Martha. Martha apologises and tells the Doctor she will just tidy his things. The Doctor says he was just telling Joan about his dreams. He continues they are remarkable tales, that he is someone else but hiding. Joan asks what he means by hiding and he says that they are almost every night. He grins and says it will sound quite silly. Joan asks him to tell her and he confesses that he dreams he has two hearts.**

"Wow, you really do dream about everything." Jack looks impressed.

"All the information is still in there just made into fantasies." Ten tells him.

 **Joan states that she can be the judge of that. She uses her stethoscope to listen to his chest. Martha looks very unimpressed.**

Mickey gives her a squeeze around her shoulders and she smiles weakly at him.

 **She tells him she can confirm the diagnosis as just one heart. The Doctor admits he has written down some of the dreams. He stares at Joan for a second before saying they wouldn't be interesting. Joan confirms she would be very interested. He confesses he hasn't shown it to anyone but gives her a handwritten book called the Journal of Impossible Things.**

"Cool name." Rose grins.

"Your handwriting is utterly awful." Sarah-Jane tells him.

"Aren't Doctors supposed to have bad handwriting?" Ten asks with a smirk.

"Human doctors are. I thought Time Lords were supposed to be superior." She retorts.

"They are." Nine and Ten protest.

 **Lots of inky scrawl and pictures. There are images of several monsters the Doctor has fought including a Dalek, Autons and a Pompadour clockwork robot.**

Rose gives a smile at the images of their adventures together.

 **Joan comments he has quite an eye for the pretty girls.**

"Yup." Mickey mutters scathingly under his breath.

 **There is an image of Rose. He says she is just an invention, a character he calls Rose and she seems to disappear later on.**

Rose beams at first and then the smile fades to sadness. She is glad that he does at least remember her.

"How could I forget Rose Tyler?" Ten says with a gentle smile as if guessing her thoughts.

 **Cybermen and the TARDIS, labelled magic box. He continues that the blue box is always there like a magic carpet.**

"You just compared the TARDIS to a magic carpet?" Sarah-Jane asks in astonishment.

"Wow, human Doctor is adorable but I definitely prefer the Time Lord version." Rose comments.

"I should hope so too." Nine says lowly.

 **Joan asks if he means like a doorway and he agrees. There are sketches of earlier Doctors.**

Rose and Sarah-Jane are the only ones other than the Doctors to recognise any of the faces.

 **The Doctor comments how magical life would be if stories like that were true and she says if only. Then he states it is just a dream. There is a drawing of the pocket watch. In the corridor Martha runs after Joan asking about the book. Joan states that she will look after it as he said she could read it. Martha tells her it's silly and they are just stories. Joan asks who he is and Martha is confused. Joan continues that it's like he left the kettle on, like he has something to get back to but he can't remember.**

"She's perceptive." Jack notes.

"To be fair, that's also just the Doctor. The amount of times he leaves stuff on and we go off to explore a planet, only to come back and find the kitchen on fire." Rose laughs.

"I did that twice." Nine complains.

"Four times actually." Rose corrects him with a smirk.

 **Martha says that is just him. Joan recalls that Martha arrived with him and asks if he got her a job at the school. Martha confirms that she used to work for the family and he inherited her.**

"How can you say that so casually?" Mickey asks, cringing himself. Martha shrugs.

"I had to." She states quietly.

"You're incredible." He tells her.

 **Joan tells her to be careful as she can see too familiar with him. She warns her to remember her position.**

"As much as I hate to say it she has a point. You do need to be careful." Jack says.

"Don't want to be starting any rumours." Donna agrees.

"We would only be staying another month." Martha reminds them.

"A month is a long time if you are kicked out of the school." Donna points out.

 **In a dorm, one of the boys from earlier calls out to Latimer giving him a Latin translation. He throws a textbook to the floor by the younger boy's feet. He states he wants it done by morning. Latimer agrees.**

A few annoyed growls ripple around the room. Martha smiles fondly. He was a good kid.

 **Hutchinson states that he wants no mistakes and for it to be written in his best handwriting.**

"I doubt your best writing is any better than the Doctor's." Scowls Donna.

"Oi!" Nine protests. "Don't be comparing me to him."

"Yeah, sorry." She does look slightly apologetic.

 **Hutchinson reads a letter. He tells the others that his father has been prompted and he might end up at a better school.**

"They can only hope." Jack rolls his eyes.

 **Latimer says he should enjoy it. His uncle had a posting in Johannesburg and said it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth.**

"How did he know the promotion was in Africa? The other kid didn't say so." Sarah-Jane frowns in confusion.

Everyone except Martha and Ten shrug, equally confused.

 **Hutchinson asks what he is talking about. Latimer clarifies his father in Africa. Hutchinson asks if he has been reading his post.**

"Why on Earth would he do that?" Martha rolls her eyes.

 **Latimer is confused and Hutchinson says that he has only just read the word himself so how did Latimer know that. He pushes him against the wall. Latimer protests that he hasn't. The older boy asks if he has been spying on his which he denies.**

"Nobody would want to spy on you mate." Donna rolls her eyes.

 **Latimer states that he guessed. Hutchinson asks what that means and he confesses that he is good at guessing. Hutchinson calls him an idiot.**

"No, you're the idiot." Martha says scathingly.

"You know him?" Mickey asks curiously. He agrees with her of course but she seems quite protective of the kid. Martha nods.

"He was a good kid, was Tim." She smiles.

 **He continues that sometimes he says things and they turn out to be correct. Little things and he can't help it. He guesses it is some sort of luck.**

"Sounds like some kind of sixth sense." Jack frowns curiously.

"Tim had some low level telepathic abilities. A couple of visions and lucky guesses like he said." Ten tells them.

 **Baines speaks up, saying not to mind the little toad and asks who wants beer. Hutchinson asks if he has any. Baines replied that he doesn't but Baxter has a supply hidden in Blackdown woods.**

"Schools don't change that much in a hundred years or so then." Rose comments.

"Kids will be kids." Mickey agrees.

 **Hutchinson asks what he is waiting for. Baines opens the window to climb out. Hutchinson warns him to make sure the Bursar is down the pub before going past his window. Baines asks if everyone is having a bottle and he replies none for the filth. He adds to hurry up and Baines gives a salute before leaving. Evening. Martha brings two pints to a table. She complains that it is freezing out there and asks why they can't go for a drink inside. Jenny tells her not to be ridiculous.**

"Why is it ridiculous to want a drink in the warm?" Donna scowls.

"Maids should know their place." Martha says mockingly, clearly quoting someone. Donna's scowl deepens.

 **Jenny mentions the suffragettes saying that is miles away. Martha asks if she wants to just scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape. Jenny says things must be different in her country.**

"Thankfully." Rose states firmly.

 **Martha agrees that they are and expresses relief she isn't staying. Jenny states that she keeps saying that. Martha says that in one month she will be free as the wind.**

"So you only have to stay there three months?" Nine frowns, thinking hard.

 **She expresses the wish that Jenny could go with her. Jenny asks where she is going to go and she replies anywhere. She tells her to imagine she could go all the way out to the stars. Jenny tells her she says mad things. Martha looks up and states that she is going all the way out into the sky. Something green flashes in the sky.**

"Oh. That doesn't look good." Rose mutters nervously.

"Well, it has been rather quiet so far except that first few seconds." Jack reminds her.

"I was hoping it would stay that way." Nine says.

 **Martha asks if she saw it but Jenny saw nothing. Joan is walking through a field when she is blinded by a green light that appears to be searching the ground. Then it disappears.**

"I'm guessing whatever it was found you?" Mickey sighs.

"Wonder how." Nine frowns. "It's been two months."

"Yeah well, you weren't exactly accurate while trying to chase that thing Jack tried to trick us with." Rose points out. Both Nine and Jack scowl at the memory but for different reasons.

 **She runs. Jenny and Martha see her. Martha asks if she is alright. Joan says there was a light in the woods. The Doctor arrives and asks if anything is wrong. He says it is far too cold to be standing around in the dark.**

"It'll be no warmer sitting down and apparently they aren't allowed inside." Donna scowls.

 **Joan tells them all to look as a light crosses the sky. Jenny says it is beautiful. The Doctor says it is all gone and commonly known as a meteorite. Joan tells him it came down in the woods but he replied that they always look close while they are really miles off.**

"Well that was definitely not miles off." Jack points out.

"True but it also wasn't a meteorite." Ten shrugs.

 **He continues that he should escort Joan back to the school. He asks the other two but Martha says they are fine. He says he shall bid them goodnight. The Doctor and Joan leave. Martha asks where that was and she tells her it's by Cooper's Field. Martha leaves and Jenny calls after her that she can't just run off in the dark as she will break a leg. Then she follows her.**

"That's a good friend." Rose smiles.

"Yeah." Martha agrees with a hollow smile. She really wished Jenny hadn't gotten involved. Then again, if she hadn't someone else would have been taken and killed.

 **Baines has found the stash of beer bottles when the green light comes down to the ground near him. It lands and the light goes out. He goes to investigate. He calls out, asking if that was some kind of aeroplane and if they are alright. Baines walks into a green forcefield.**

"Definitely a spaceship then." Nine sighs.

"Nice colour." Donna remarks.

"Na. Nothing green is ever good." Mickey wrinkles his nose.

 **He says that's impossible.**

"Can't be impossible if it's right in front of you." Jack smiles.

 **He presses his hands against it and moves them sideways. There is a clunk as a hatch opens. He realises it is some kind of door and asks if anyone is there. He goes inside just as Martha and Jenny arrive.**

"Oh dear. Going inside isn't going to be good." Rose winces.

 **Jenny tells her there is nothing. Martha asks if that is Cooper's Field and she agrees. Jenny states there is no falling star and wants to go home. Reluctantly, Martha leaves with her.**

"So close." Donna sighs.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we didn't find it yet." Martha tells her.

 **Inside the ship, Baines is sitting on the floor. He asks who they are and a male voice says they are the Family.**

"Ah." Nine groans. "Well that explains the timing thing." Still, there was no way they could hide for another month now that the Family had arrived. This wasn't going to be pretty. He winced for Baines who would definitely not be making it out alive.

 **Another, female, voice asks who he is. He gives them his name before asking if he can go. The female says that she doesn't think he can ever leave. Baines wants to know why he can't see them and the male voice asks why he would want to.**

"People generally like to know who has kidnapped them." Donna shrugs.

 **Baines replied that he wants to know what they look like. The female voice tells him that very soon they will look so familiar. Baines screams.**

Everyone winces.

 **Latimer is polishing shoes as the school clock chimes the hour. The older boys are playing cards. Hutchinson asks where Baines is as he promised them beer and vanished into the night. There is a knock at the window.**

"Speak of the devil." Jack mutters.

 **Hutchinson orders one of the others to let him in. Baines climbs in slowly. Hutchinson says he thought he had been caught by the rozzers and then asks where the beer is. Baines says there was no beer.**

"Pretty sure that's not Baines anymore." Nine mutters.

"Did those voice things possess him or something?" Mickey asks.

"Or something." Ten tells him.

 **Hutchinson calls it a pretty poor show from Baines who sniffs loudly. He asks if he caught the sniffles out there and Baines says he must have done as it was very cold. Hutchinson tells him not to spread it about and tells everyone to go to bed.**

"Germs are the least of your concerns." Rose mutters.

 **He says that Jackson has some beer in the pavilion. Baines and Latimer look at each other. Baines sniffs and Latimer goes back to his polishing. Martha cycles out to an old barn and goes inside. She uses a key to unlock the Tardis. She says hello before rolling her eyes and commenting that she is talking to a machine.**

"She is so much more than just a machine." Nine scowls.

"And she appreciates being spoken to sometimes." Ten agrees.

"She sort of replies too. If I ask her a question or make a comment, sometimes I get a hum of a reply." Rose grins. "Usually when I'm saying you've done something stupid."

"Oi! You trying to turn my ship against me?" Nine complains.

"Us girls have to stick together." Rose laughs.

 **Martha goes to the console and remembers what happened earlier as she walks around it. It shows the conversation from the beginning and he tells Martha that the watch is him. She says gotcha before backtracking and saying she's completely lost.**

"Nothing unusual then." Donna snickers.

"He does that all the time." Jack agrees.

 **He tells her the creatures are hunters who can smell him but they haven't seen him so they need to hide and their lifespan is running out. Martha points out they can track them. He agrees and says he needs to become human. A headset is lowered from the ceiling of the Tardis. He comments that he never thought he would use it but he has wondered several times.**

"No more wonderin'." Nine mutters. "Definitely not a good thing."

"Agreed." Ten nods.

 **Martha asks what it does and he tells her it changes every single cell in his body and he has set it to human.**

"You set it to human? So you could become any species?" Sarah-Jane asks curiously.

"Could do. Given how much time I spend with humans, if I ever needed it, it seemed likely that's the disguise I would use." Ten shrugs.

"Rewrite every cell in your body? Sounds painful." Rose notes.

"It is." Nine grimaces.

"How do you know?" Donna asks.

"I've seen it used." Nine tells her, not wishing to go into details.

 **He puts the watch into the headset. He states that the TARDIS will take care of everything and give him a backstory. It can't do the same for her so she will have to improvise. He should have enough residual awareness to let her in.**

"Should? You don't sound very certain?" Jack frowns anxiously.

"Turns out I did. There were no other options anyway." Ten states firmly.

 **Martha asks if it is going to hurt. He agrees. She watches as he screams.**

Everyone flinches. Rose goes pale and squeezes Ten's hand firmly. He gives her a smile.

 **Martha turns on a recording the Doctor made earlier. He gives her a list of instructions including not to let him abandon her.**

"Yeah, she won't have too much choice about that. As a maid she only has so much power to do anything." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **She skips forwards asking what she should do about a shooting star. He reaches twenty three and states that if they find them then she should open the watch. It has a perception filter on it so his human self shouldn't think anything of it. As he is talking it shows his human self pick up the watch and put it down again absently. He tells her to only open it if she absolutely has to. Then he thanks her. Martha whispers that she wishes he would come back.**

"At least he remembered to say thank you." Donna laughs.

"You're doing very well." Sarah-Jane says to Martha. "You've got one tough job."

"She did fabulously." Ten agrees.

 **Latimer knocks on the door, and the Doctor opens it. He says that he was told to come and collect a book. The Doctor says yes and Latimer enters the study. The Doctor starts looking for the book saying he wanted a word as Latimer's marks aren't good enough. Latimer states that he is in the top ten. The Doctor tells him that he should be at the top. He continues that he knows why he is hiding how smart he is but that no man should hide himself.**

"So much irony, such little time." Donna snorts.

 **The Doctor searches the shelves of his library alcove, and Latimer notices the watch. The Doctor tells him he should be proud of being clever. Latimer picks up the watch and hears voices.**

"So much for the perception filter." Rose frowns.

"His slight telepathic abilities let him see through it." Ten shrugs.

"Great, so now a kid can just pick up everything that makes you _you_." Jack rolls his eyes.

 **Latimer opens the watch, and outside in the grounds, Baines turns around.**

"Oh fantastic." Nine groans. "Now they definitely know I'm here."

 **Latimer closes the watch and puts it in his pocket.**

"Aaand the kid is actually going to take it." Donna sighs in frustration.

 **The Doctor returns with the book. He asks if Latimer is alright. He agrees he is. The Doctor tells him to use that brain of his and the watch whispers the power of a Time Lord. As the Doctor hands the book to Latimer, he sees images of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.**

"So if whatever got Baines manages to get Latimer, everything is screwed. Just brilliant." Jack throws his hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah, maybe Martha would have been better off keeping hold of the watch herself." Rose agrees.

 **The Doctor says Latimer doesn't look himself and asks if anything is bothering him. Latimer says no. Latimer runs up to his dormitory, where he opens the watch again, and some golden energy drifts out.**

"Stop opening it!" Mickey groans.

 **The Doctor's voice says he is not alone and to keep him hidden.**

"It sounds like you want him to have it." Sarah-Jane frowns in confusion.

 **More voices from the watch call out burn with light and burn with time. Latimer sees Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Werewolf, Racnoss, Lazarus, Sycorax. Baines sniffs.**

"Well it won't take them long to find you if he keeps opening that watch." Rose mutters.

"What gets me is that he doesn't seem massively surprised that his history teacher's watch has voices in it showing him images of aliens. He's taking it remarkably well." Nine comments.

 **A teacher rings the bell for change of class. Baines walks along as one of the teachers shouts at various students. Baines ducks underneath the main staircase and a green light illuminates his face. He says the trace is somehow scattered and the scent confused but they had best arm themselves. He whispers to activate the soldiers.**

"How many of them are there?" Sarah-Jane asks nervously.

"Four." Ten replied.

 **A man in a brown three piece suit is walking across a field when he sees a scarecrow moving its arm. He assumes it is one of the boys from the school. He starts pulling out straw and then puts his arm all the way through. The scarecrow tilts its head to one side. Two more scarecrows come up behind Clark.**

"They have scarecrow soldiers?" Jack asks with a slight laugh.

"That's creepy." Rose mutters.

"Agreed." Donna and Martha nod their heads.

 **He calls for help as a lot more scarecrows appear over the ridge. In a nearby lane, a little girl with a red balloon is walking along when she is picked up by a scarecrow.**

 **She screams.**

"She's just a little girl." Sarah-Jane protests sadly.

 **The boys are practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by the Doctor and the Headmaster. Latimer is feeding in the ammo belt for Hutchinson. The Doctor tells him to concentrate. Joan comes out of the school. The headmaster calls for a cease fire, The Doctor greets him as he states that the crew is on fine form. Hutchinson states that Latimer is being deliberately shoddy.**

"Oh shut up you little brat." Rose snarls. "I thought the kids at my school were bad."

"They were." Mickey scowls.

 **Latimer protests that he is trying his best. The headmaster tells him he needs to be better than the best as the targets are tribesmen from the dark continent. Latimer tells him that's the problem as they only have spears.**

"Good lad." Jack smiles.

 **The headmaster says that Latimer has taken it upon himself to make them realise how wrong they all are. He continues that he hopes Latimer will one day have a just and proper war in which to prove himself.**

Everyone scowls at the screen.

"Why would you tell a child you wish he could go to war?" Martha asks, horrified.

"Why would you wish for a war at all?" Nine scowls.

 **The screen shows a scene from WWI. As Hutchinson starts firing again, Latimer hears the whine of mortar shells and finds himself on the front lines of World War One. Latimer is helping his comrade back to safety in the trenches. He looks at the watch. He notes the time and says to Hutchinson that the time is now. A shell screams towards them.**

"Well, I guess that's definitely useful knowledge to have if completely terrifying." Rose says. She couldn't imagine being that age and knowing that she would soon be at the frontlines in a war.

 **The machine gun has stopped firing. Hutchinson calls stoppage and immediate action. Latimer is distracted. Hutchinson states he is useless and asks permission to give him a beating. The headmaster states it is Mr Smith's class. The Doctor gives permission easily.**

"Doctor!" Rose, Martha and Sarah-Jane call out in shock. Even Nine looks at his future self in surprise. He understands the times and the situation a lot better but it is still shocking to see a version of himself so calmly give permission for a beating.

 **Hutchinson and his friends lead the stunned Latimer away. Baines looks at the Doctor and sniffs. The Doctor gives him a puzzled look and asks if anything is the matter. Baines says that he thought before cutting himself off and saying nothing is wrong. He leaves and so does the headmaster.**

"He's getting a bit too close for comfort." Sarah-Jane says nervously.

"Well he doesn't seem to know he is the Doctor yet." Jack tries for the bright side.

 **The Doctor calls to three boys to take the posts and then walk up to the wall to greet Joan. She tells him she will give back his journal next time she sees him and he says that she doesn't have to. She excuses herself saying that she was thinking about the day her husband was shot.**

Everyone gives the screen sympathetic looks.

 **Two workmen are hoisting an upright piano up to the first floor window of the Ironmongers. The Doctor and Joan are walking together. She tells him about her first husband and that she was angry with the army for so long. He points out she still is.**

"She works at a school that teaches kids how to shoot." Mickey points out.

"I think pretty much all boys schools did at that time." Sarah-Jane tells him.

 **Joan says that she finds herself part of a school, watching boys learn how to kill. The Doctor asks if she thinks discipline is good for them.**

"Learning how to kill isn't discipline." Nine grinds out in irritation.

 **She asks if it has to be such military discipline. She points out that if there is another war the boys won't find it so amusing. The Doctor says Britain is at peace. Joan mentions that his journals speak of next year.**

"Have you been to WWI?" Sarah-Jane asks. Ten nods.

"Several times."

 **He tells her it was just a dream. She tells him that he mentioned a shadow falling across the entire world. He says they can be thankful it isn't true. Then he admits that mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself.**

"That's more like you." Rose smiles.

 **He continues that he hopes the country can find its heroes in smaller places. A woman rings her bicycle bell as she peddles along. The men with the piano struggle as it dangles from a fraying rope. Then a woman pushing a perambulator comes around the corner. He keeps talking slowly as he sees a boy standing next to him, with a cricket ball in his hand. Some more of the rope frays and the piano drops a bit. The Doctor says ordinary of deeds and then grabs the cricket ball, throws it at the scaffolding outside the Ironmongers, which falls and hits a plank that sends a brick flying through the air to knock down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally gives up and drops the piano to the ground mere feet in front. The piano falls to pieces and the baby starts crying.**

"That was one hell of a shot." Jack whistles.

"Still some Time Lord reflexes in there somewhere." Rose agrees.

"I am fantastic." Nine tells her smugly.

 **The Doctor calls it lucky. Joan asks if that was luck and the Doctor turns to ask her to the village dance, as his guest.**

"That's some interesting timing." Jack laughs.

"I guess showing off gave him some courage." Donna sniggers.

"I was not showing off." Ten protests.

 **Joan calls him an extraordinary man.**

"He is that." Rose agrees.

 **The Doctor and Joan are walking along a cart track. There is a scarecrow nearby. Joan says that the Doctor is the man he would like to be doing impossible things with cricket balls.**

"No, he definitely did not want to be the Doctor." Ten mutters quietly to himself. Nine overhears and gives him a strange look.

 **The Doctor states he has discovered a talent. She adds that the Doctor has an eye for the ladies, a girl at every fireplace.**

Both Doctors and Rose all wince at the reference.

"Just the one fireplace." Mickey snorts.

"Just the one girl." Martha mutters.

 **The Doctor protests saying that is hardly him. She comments that he is the man dancing with her tonight.**

"Yes, dancing with one woman. It's the same as a girl in every fireplace." Jack scoffs.

 **He notices the scarecrow is all skewed and he walks over, retying its arm to the cross-member. She asks where he learnt to draw and he replies Gallifrey.**

"You didn't even have to think about that." Sarah-Jane raises an eyebrow.

"It's the true answer. Not that I actually know what I meant by that." Ten shrugs.

 **She asks if that is in Ireland. He looks confused for a second before saying it must be.**

Everyone except the Doctors gives a little laugh at that.

 **Joan notes that he isn't Irish. He agrees, saying his father was a watchmaker from Nottingham and his mother was a nurse. Joan comments they make such good wives.**

"Subtle." Jack laughs.

 **He announces his work is done and asks what she thinks. She calls it a masterpiece. He states that he has all sorts of skills today. As they walk away, the scarecrow turns its head to watch them.**

"At least they didn't capture you." Rose shudders.

"Yeah, if there are four of them, they still need another person." Donna agrees, thinking about the people already possessed.

 **The Doctor is making a sketch of Joan. She asks if she can see and he sits next to her. Joan asks if she looks like that, before saying is he sure that isn't her. She points to an image of a Slitheen on the previous page.**

"Definitely not." Jack states firmly. Donna looks at him with a sad expression. It clears as soon as he glances over at her.

"It would be quite some doing to be as ugly as a Slitheen." Mickey agrees.

 **He tells her it is definitely that page and asks if she likes it. She tells him he made her far too beautiful and he states that is how he sees her. He watches her as she says that widows are supposed to be beautiful. The world would rather they just stop. She asks if that is fair. He strokes her hair as he replies that isn't fair at all.**

Rose looks away, not wanting to see what she knows comes next. She doesn't hold it against the Doctor at all, she's lucky this human Doctor remembers her at all even in his dreams. That doesn't mean she wishes to watch as he looks at that woman with such a loving expression and kisses her.

Martha does the same, still mourning the fact that he fell in love with another human girl that wasn't her. Mickey and Nine give them both hugs. Ten looks incredibly awkward, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears all bright red as he avoids everyone's gaze.

 **He kisses her. He comments that he's never and then they kiss again. After a few seconds the door opens and Martha comes in.**

"Ah. Bad timing." Jack winces.

 **The Doctor angrily asks what he has told her about entering unannounced. Martha runs out again. She closes the door and states this wasn't on the list, looking close to tears. In the TARDIS she watches the recording again. He repeats the number four, not to let him abandon her. She states this is no good and what about the stuff he didn't tell her such as women.**

"I doubt that ever even crossed my mind." Nine shrugs.

"That is kind of sad." Jack sighs.

"I was also on a rather short time limit. I was never going to be able to cover every possible event." Nine reminds him.

"Yeah, but to not even cross your mind? You're a pretty boy now." Mickey points out.

"I might have considered they would be attracted to me. It's me returning the affection that wouldn't have crossed my mind." Nine glances down at the top of Rose's head meaningfully.

 **Martha continues that he didn't think of that and asks what the hell she is supposed to do now.**

"Well you can't really do anything." Donna points out.

"He's already annoyed with you, he isn't going to listen to why he shouldn't like Joan." Sarah-Jane agrees sadly. She felt even more sorry for Martha now.

 **She skips forward to where he says thank you and then states that he had to go and fall in love with a human. Then she adds that it wasn't her.**

Martha avoids looking at anyone. She doesn't want to see the pity.

 **Latimer is sitting on a bench by a tree, holding the watch and hearing voices, including the Doctor's. He sees Baines walk up to Mister Clark, then a red balloon bobs along behind a wall and the little girl joins them. All together they tilt their heads to the right and sniff deeply.**

"Great. Let's hope they don't think Latimer is the Doctor." Rose mutters, glad for the change of scene and topic.

"They will if he keeps opening the watch." Donna scowls.

 **Jenny is riding her bicycle when a scarecrow steps out in front of her.**

"Oh no. Not poor Jenny." Sarah-Jane cries. "It's bad enough they have the little girl."

 **She asks who it is playing silly beggars. More scarecrows lurch up behind her. She screams. On the ship, Jenny is crying and saying she doesn't understand. She recognises Mr Clark and asks what she has done wrong. He tells her she is just what they need. Baines states that she works at the school and all the traces lead back there.**

"At least it's faint and they can't tell who it is." Jack sighs.

"No but they still have a month it seems. If the kid keeps opening the watch they'll find it soon enough." Mickey points out.

"They might not need to. Martha might mention something to Jenny." Donna points out. Martha looks offended so she clarifies. "Not deliberately or anything that most people would pick up but they are looking for anything even remotely out of the ordinary. Martha's already mentioned to Jenny about going out to the stars and such." She glances over at Martha. "Of course I don't think you'd ever put the Doctor in danger deliberately." Martha nods, relaxing slightly. This whole adventure had put her on edge and watching it back was giving her the same feelings. To her it hadn't been that long ago.

 **Jenny recognises Baines and tells him it isn't funny. Baines tells her to shut up and that his mother is dying to meet her. He holds up a green glowing crystal ball. Jenny tells him to stop mocking her. Baines says that Mother of Mine just needs shape as they go through shapes very fast. He tells Mother of Mine to embrace her. A green gas flows from the ball and into Jenny.**

"Oh that's grim." Jack grimaces.

 **Joan shows off her party dress. He says she looks wonderful.**

"For a human." Nine grins at Rose who rolls her eyes but can't help smiling back.

 **She says he had best give her some warning and asks if he can dance.**

Everybody sniggers.

 **He tells her he isn't certain and she asks if there is anything he is certain about. He agrees and takes her hands. Martha is pouring a cup of tea when Jenny comes in. The tray has two cups and a small cake on a stand. Martha explains that Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so she could have it. Jenny sniffs deeply. Martha asks if she is alright and Jenny says she must have a cold coming on.**

"Seems to be all over the place, this cold." Jack scoffs.

"Except only four people have it." Donna rolls her eyes at him.

 **Martha says she keeps thinking about them but doesn't know what to do. Jenny asks who she is thinking about and she replies Mr Smith and Matron. Martha continues that it isn't going to last as he is leaving in a few weeks. Jenny asks why. Martha says it's like his contract comes to an end.**

"Haven't you already told Jenny you two are leaving?" Sarah-Jane frowns.

"I'd told her I am." Martha shrugs.

"You came posing as the Doctor's maid. If you're leaving I would think the assumption would be so is he." Rose says slowly.

 **Jenny asks where he will be going and Martha says all sorts of places, she wishes she could tell Jenny but it is complicated.**

"You might have been better off just picking a random place in England." Mickey tells her gently.

"Well I know that now." Martha groans in exasperation. "It's easy when you're sat watching it safely on a couch." She mutters to herself.

 **Jenny asks how it is complicated but Martha tells her she can't. Jenny demands that she tell her and Martha gives her an odd look before asking if she wants tea. Jenny replies that she does. Martha suggests she could put some gravy and mutton in a pot or make sardines and jam.**

"Sardines and jam?" Rose looks disgusted.

"It wasn't quite as bad as it sounds." Martha tells her but the slight grimace tells Rose it was still pretty bad.

"Mutton and gravy sounds much better." Donna agrees.

 **Jenny says she likes the sound of that. Martha tells her to hold on a tick. She leaves the room and makes a dash downstairs. Jenny hears her and goes to the window. She fires a green gun at her but misses.**

"Now they are onto you." Jack winces.

"It was going to happen eventually." Mickey shrugs.

"Yeah but the Doctor told Martha to open the watch if they found them and that Latimer boy has it. They won't be able to find it so the Doctor won't really be there to help." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Martha bursts in to the study, breathless. She interrupts the Doctor and Joan kissing again.**

"You really do like interrupting them, don't you." Jack sniggers. Martha pulls a face.

 **Joan states that this is ridiculous and the Doctor tells Martha that he has warned her. She tells him they have found them and that they look like normal people. She apologises and says he needs to open the watch. She goes to the mantelpiece but it isn't there. She asks where it is. The Doctor asks what she is talking about and she tells him he had a fob watch. He states he doesn't remember.**

"Yeah that perception filter is not helpful." Donna groans.

"It stopped me opening it too early. If I could hear it calling, I'd probably have opened it weeks ago." Nine shrugs.

 **Joan states she can't see what concern it is of Martha's. Martha desperately says that they need it and that they are hiding from aliens who have Jenny. She keeps asking where the watch is.**

"He clearly doesn't know." Jack looks at her with a frown. "You'd be better off just searching."

"The whole school?" Martha asks him sarcastically.

"If you have to." He shrugs. "You might run into Latimer. Besides, all your doing there is making them think you are insane."

 **The Doctor seems to understand and tells Joan it is cultural differences. He shows Martha the journal and tells her that is what they call a story.**

"Oh my god." Rose bursts out laughing. She really does feel sorry for Martha, she's in an impossible situation but the Doctor is just so unlike the real Doctor it's either laugh or cry.

 **She states that this is not him and it is 1913. He seems glad she knows the year. She apologises, saying she has to snap him out of it and then slaps him.**

"That won't do anything but annoy me." Nine rolls his eyes. "Nothing you can do will snap me out of it. The only thing that will work is the watch. Once I've seen them I'll probably believe in aliens but I won't be the Doctor."

"I wonder why the watch seemed to want Latimer to have it." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"Great slap though." Donna snickers.

 **Joan exclaims as Martha tells him to wake up. Then she states he is coming back to the TARDIS with her.**

"I very much doubt that." Jack tells her bluntly.

"The Doctor told you what you need to do, focus on the watch." Donna suggests. "Or keep slapping him, see if that works?" She adds with a grin.

"Don't do that." Nine complains.

"Just for me?" Donna asks.

"No!" He states firmly. She pouts at him.

 **The Doctor is very angry and tells her he is not going anywhere with an insane servant. He states that she is dismissed and will leave the premises immediately. He pushes Martha out into the corridor.**

"Well there goes the order not to let him abandon you." Rose sighs.

"She did force his hand in that one." Sarah-Jane points out with a wince.

 **The Doctor goes inside and angrily talks about the cheek of it. He states that Joan thinks he is a fantasist and asks what about her, pointing towards the door. Joan simply says that he did have a fob watch on the mantelpiece and asks if he remembers.**

"Clearly not." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Martha bumps into Latimer as she runs back to the servant's wing. She apologises as she runs off. He has a vision of her in 2007 clothes. He calls her name but she calls back that she is busy. Martha goes to the TARDIS and starts searching the Doctor's pockets for the watch.**

"Why would it be there? Only you could have put it there and I assume you would remember." Nine frowns at her.

"I had to start somewhere." Martha protests.

"I'd have gone for his classroom or something." Jack suggests.

"Besides, it's not what I'm looking for." Martha adds to herself.

 **Baines and Jenny burst into the darkened study and call for Mr Smith. They realise there is no one home. Jenny states that the maid was definitely hiding a secret around Mr Smith. Baines points out they both scented him and he is definitely human. Jenny suggests that he knows something. She asks where he is.**

"Nope. He knows nothing." Mickey rolls his eyes.

 **Entering the village hall, Joan tells the Doctor she is infatuated and that he is a dangerous man. He reminds her she has taken his arm in public. She jokingly tells him she is very scared.**

"She should be." Ten mutters.

 **Latimer watches from around the corner. A beggar asks for a penny for a veteran and the Doctor gives him one. The Doctor and Joan go inside. Latimer follows as the beggar checks the coins in his cup. The village band starts playing. It turns out the Doctor can dance which Joan comments on.**

"New skills everywhere indeed." Rose laughs a little, not really knowing how to feel.

 **He states he is quite surprised himself. They bump into another couple and he apologises. Baines and Jenny are searching the Doctor's little library when Clark walks in with the flyer for the dance. Jenny states that Daughter of Mine is already there. The little girl is sitting at a table in the hall.**

"Fantastic." Nine groans.

"Wonder how she got in." Sarah-Jane raises an eyebrow.

 **Martha walks up to the door. The man tells her to use the staff entrance but she ignores him and walks in. Scarecrows watch from the bushes. The Doctor is fetching refreshments when Martha sits down at the table with Joan. She asks Martha not to do this again. She states that he is different from any man she's ever met and Joan agrees. Martha continues that he says strange things, places she's never heard of and when she looks in his eyes she must know there is something hidden away in the dark. Joan denies any knowledge.**

"Yeah, humans don't generally like to acknowledge they've seen things out of the ordinary. Especially in people they like." Jack sighs.

"They really should." Nine mutters.

 **Martha states that she does. Then says that she doesn't mean to be rude…**

"I've often found that when people say that it usually means they are about to be rude." Donna laughs.

 **She continues that the awful thing is it doesn't matter what Joan thinks.**

"Martha has a point." Mickey sighs.

"Yeah, poor Joan though. Her husband died and now she's fallen for someone who isn't even really real." Rose frowns sadly at the screen.

 **Martha says that Joan is nice and lucky and that she wants to apologise for what she's about to do. The Doctor returns and tells Martha this is getting out of hand. He tells her to leave. She holds up the sonic, telling him to name it. Joan asks what it is as he takes it. Martha tells him he isn't John Smith and that the man in his journal is real.**

"Another 'be careful what you wish for' moment." Sarah-Jane states quietly, thinking back to when the man had thought it would be magical if it were real.

 **The little girl smiles.**

"Oh great. I think she heard you." Mickey winces.

 **Outside, the man asks Baines to spare a penny. Baines states he didn't spare him. He vapourises the old soldier with his green ray gun, then he, Clark and Jenny enter the hall.**

"Oh my god." Rose whispers in horror.

"That poor man." Donna frowns.

 **Latimer is already there. He looks out of a window and a scarecrow pops up in front of him, so he closes the curtain again. They four march into the dance room and the man demands silence. The scarecrows come in behind them. One of the teachers asks what is going on and he gets vapourized. Martha tells the Doctor to forget everything she just said.**

"Bit too late for that." Sarah-Jane grimaces.

"Definitely not good that Latimer is there. They have everything they need in one place. Let's hope they don't realise that." Jack mutters.

 **Baines yells that they asked for silence. Then he continues that they have some questions for Mr Smith. He looks very confused. The girl comes over, saying better than that. She heard them talking and knows that Mr Smith is the Doctor. Baines states he took human form. The Doctor protests that of course he is human, he was born human just like Baines. He demands to know what is going on as this is madness. Baines comments that he has a human brain too, simple, thick and dull.**

Nine restrains himself from saying that they sort of have a point. He admires humans very much, how could he not, but he does appear to be rather hopeless as a human.

 **Jenny states he is no good like that and Clark agrees they need a Time Lord. Baines tells them it is easily done. He points the gun at the Doctor and demands he change back. The Doctor tells them he doesn't know what they are talking about. Baines demands he change back again and he states that he literally does not know. Jenny grabs Martha, holding a gun to her head.**

"Oi! Get off her." Mickey scowls angrily.

 **Martha yells for them to get off her. Jenny states that she is his friend and asks if that is enough to scare him into changing back. He still protests he doesn't know what they mean. Jenny then recalls Martha telling her about him and the Matron. Clark grabs Joan. Baines asks if the Doctor has enjoyed being human and if it has taught him wonderful things. Then he tells him to answer which one of the two women he wants them to kill. It is his choice. The screen goes black.**

"Another two part one? Seriously?" Jack complains.

"You had better choose Martha." Mickey glares fiercely at Ten.

"Best hope that residual knowledge is enough because as it stands, he loves Joan and is very unhappy with Martha." Donna points out, safe in the knowledge that Martha survives this as she came to the room after this happened.

"I didn't choose." Ten tells them.

Martha stares at the screen blankly. She remembers feeling so hopeless and fearing, in those few seconds, that the Doctor would not choose her. She has a feeling that if there had not been a distraction, he would have chosen to save Joan and that hurt, oh it hurt. Even if it wasn't really him.

"Hurry up and put the next one on." Rose tells Jack, who obliges.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: Family of Blood

 **Jenny demands he make a decision. Baines states that if his human heart breaks then the Time Lord will emerge.**

"Doesn't work like that either." Nine states through gritted teeth.

 **Out of sight, Latimer takes the watch from his pocket, and opens it. Golden energy shimmers and the Family turn their heads quickly.**

"Well, for once that's a good thing." Jack sighs. A distraction was the most helpful thing in the circumstances.

"The one and only time except to make the Doctor himself again." Rose agrees.

 **Baines calls out it is him. Latimer closes the watch. Martha gets the gun off Jenny and uses her as a shield while she aims it at Baines.**

"Nice going." Mickey says appreciatively.

 **Martha states that one move will make her shoot. Baines says the maid is full of fire and Martha tells him to shut up.**

"About time someone did." Donna laughs.

"I'd been wanting to do that for months." Martha gives a small chuckle.

"I don't blame you." Jack nods.

 **She fires the gun at the ceiling. Clark tells him to be careful as this is all so he can live forever. Baines says he will shoot her down and Martha tells him if he tries it they will die together. Baines points out she looks too scared to pull the trigger.**

"Scared and holding a gun is a bad combination if you want to avoid being shot." Rose remarks.

 **Martha reminds him that being scared and holding a gun is a good combination and asks if he wants to risk it. The family lower their guns. Joan returns to the Doctor. Martha tells him to get everyone out. Joan agrees with Martha and the two start shepherding people out of the building. The villagers run out, screaming. The Doctor asks about Martha when the room is empty. She tells him he should escort his lady friend to safety. After a few seconds he leaves.**

"He left you?" Mickey asks in outrage.

"I told him too." Martha says in a small voice.

"It was too dangerous for him to stay. He's who they wanted." Sarah-Jane points out.

"Not the point! He left her! Left her to face four of them on her own." Mickey snarls, glaring at Ten.

 **Outside the village hall the Doctor tells Hicks to warn the village and then tells Latimer to get back to the school and tell the headmaster. Latimer yells at him to get off and that he is as bad as they are. He runs off.**

"Great. He's the only one who can fix this and he just runs off. Brilliant." Nine groans.

"He has good reason to be scared of me." Ten reminds him quietly.

"Yeah well he could still give the watch back if he's so scared of it." Rose mutters.

 **Jenny gets away from Martha and rejoins her Family. Martha warns them not to try anything or Baines gets it. Baines states she is brave and Jenny wishes she could have taken her form.**

"Very good job she didn't." Sarah-Jane says.

 **Martha backs away as the Family move forward. She asks if Jenny is gone and the Mother agrees that Jenny was consumed and the body is hers. Martha asks if that means she is dead and Jenny agrees, saying she went screaming. A scarecrow grabs Martha from behind. It takes the gun but Martha escapes and runs out of the hall.**

"Good job." Mickey breathes a sigh of relief.

 **The Doctor and Joan are still outside. Martha yells at them to move and says he is rubbish as a human.**

"You're not wrong." Nine mutters miserably.

 **Martha, the Doctor and Joan run. Latimer runs down a lane, hearing explosions. The Family emerge and Baines says they've been in hiding too long. That this is sport.**

"Sport?" Donna asks in disgust.

"To them it is." Ten's lip curls. He had tried so hard to just let them die peacefully.

 **Jenny says she can smell Mr Smith and that he has gone back to the school. Baines asks what they know about Martha. Jenny glows green as she says the body has traces of memory and that Martha would go walking to the west. She orders her Husband to follow the scent west and find what she was hiding.**

"Oh don't say they find the TARDIS." Nine groans.

 **Clark leaves with scarecrows. Baines and the mother head to the school. At the school, the Doctor closes the main doors behind them, grabs the bell and starts ringing it. Martha asks what he is doing.**

"Waking the school, I should guess." Jack says. Nine frowns. He did not want children getting involved in this fight and it was hard to comprehend any version of him, human or not, that would. Well, he guessed that John Smith didn't _want_ them too but he was still involving them.

 **He tells her that maybe one man can't fight them but the school teaches them to take a stand. He calls for them all to take arms as students come flooding in. Martha tells him he can't do that.**

"Well, he can. As far as he knows the school is under attack and needs to be ready." Jack points out fairly.

"It won't do any good, just get the kids killed." Mickey reminds him.

"Yes but it's better than being slaughtered in their sleep. Do I like it? No. Do I get where the Doctor is coming from, as a human teacher? Kinda." Jack shrugs.

 **The Doctor points out she wants him to fight.**

"Well sort of. I want the other you to come back and help." Martha sighs sadly.

 **He continues to call for them to take arms. Hutchinson asks what is the matter and the Doctor tells him there is an enemy at the door. Outside, the Family approach the school with scarecrows. Baines states they are sounding the alarms. Jenny tells him not to look so happy as their bodies can damage and die which is why they need the Time Lord.**

"If you die as a human, will you regenerate?" Rose asks suddenly.

"No. My biology is completely human." Nine tells her. She cringes slightly. "But they don't want to hurt me. They need me." He reminds her gently.

"It doesn't matter. There are guns, anything could happen."

"Except I'm sitting right there, quite healthy." He points to Ten.

 **Baines then states they will have guns so they should have a little caution. He tells the girl to find a way in and spy on them. She skips off with her balloon. In the school, guns are being passed around and Martha tries to tell the Doctor he can't do this.**

"Bit late for that. Once they kids are awake and aware of an enemy they aren't just going to go back to bed." Donna points out.

"You'd be better off trying to find Latimer." Jack agrees.

 **He tells Redfern to maintain position over the stable yard and Martha continues persuading him the boys shouldn't fight. He tells her they are cadets trained to defend the King. The headmaster enters and asks what is going on. The Doctor explains the school is under attack.**

"You missed all the yelling about taking arms? What did you think was going on?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"Maybe he thought it was a prank or something." Mickey shrugs.

 **He doesn't seem to believe him, asking if they should speak in private. The Doctor explains that Baines and Mister Clark have gone mad and murdered people in the village. Rocastle turns to Matron who confirms the story. He states that perhaps Mr Smith did well but wonders why they think the danger is coming to the school. Joan states that they threatened Mr Smith, saying they would follow him but they don't know why. Rocastle believes them and starts giving out orders. He then says that he and Mr Philips will investigate. Martha tries to stop him.**

"I get why you're doing it but he's not going to like that. Or believe you." Mickey tells her.

"I had to try." She states.

"The only thing you can do to help is find that watch and open it." He reminds her.

"I know." She sighs.

 **Rocastle tells Mr Smith that his favourite servant is giving him advice and tells him to control her. Then he leaves with Mr Philips. Martha says to herself she needs to find the watch. She runs off down a corridor and Joan follows her. They run past Latimer who is hiding the watch.**

"Oh brilliant." Rose groans.

 **The watch whispers to Latimer, telling him to keep him safe, dark and closed. His voice states that the time is not right yet.**

"Wonderful. You're telling him to hide." Donna throws up her hands.

 **Lucy sneaks into the school. Rocastle and Philips walk towards Baines, Jenny and the scarecrows. Rocastle states it is Baines and one of the cleaning staff, adding that there is always a woman involved. He continues that he thinks this is a practical joke that got out of hand.**

"He thinks murdering people in the village is a joke that got out of hand?" Rose asks.

"I guess he'd rather think that than one of his students and one staff member actually killed people." Jack shrugs.

 **Baines greets him and Rocastle tells him to keep a civil tongue. Philips states that he suspects alcohol has played a part. The Doctor watches from a window.**

"That's not a bad guess I suppose." Mickey says thoughtfully. "Possession, alcohol. Pretty similar."

 **Philips then asks about the scarecrows, assuming they are people in fancy dress. Baines says he made them himself as he is ever so good at science. He pulls an arm off the scarecrow and states they are molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. They are his private army.**

"Now there is someone with too much time on their hands." Donna mutters. Everyone turns to look at her, eyebrows raised. Donna looks back at them all, confused and then smirks as she realises what she just said.

 **Rocastle tells Baines to come inside with them. Baines replies that he will send them Mr Smith. All they want is Mr Smith and whatever he has done with his Time Lord consciousness then they will leave them alone.**

"I doubt that. You kill for sport. Once you got to live forever, you'd probably come back and hunt them all." Rose scoffs.

 **Rocastle says that Baines speaks with someone else's voice and asks who it is. Baines tells him they are the family of blood. Rocastle mentions the deaths and Baines tells him they were glorious. He replies that the school is armed. Baines asks if they will thank him. Rocastle is confused so Baines asks what he knows of history, about the next year.**

"Next year isn't exactly history to them." Mickey points out, rolling his eyes.

 **Rocastle tells him he isn't making sense. Baines replies that the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr Smith and they saw that war is coming. He asks if the boys will thank the man who taught them war is glorious.**

"I hate to agree with a monster but he sort of has a point." Rose mutters.

 **Angrily Rocastle reminds him he has been a soldier and that he would go back for King and Country.**

"That may be true. It still doesn't mean that war is glorious." Mickey scowls.

 **Baines vaporises Philips. Then he tells the headmaster to go back to school and send them Mr Smith. Rocastle runs inside while Jenny laughs. Mr Smith disappears from the window. Inside he is leaning over a table but looks up when Rocastle comes back in. He asks Mr Smith why Mr Philips was murdered.**

"Oi! Don't you be blaming him." Rose scowls.

"It is me they are after." Ten reminds her, looking pained.

"True but that doesn't make you responsible for what they do. Besides, Mr Smith truly has no idea and he hasn't done anything except try to warn the school.2 She argues.

 **The Doctor replies that he has no idea and the telephone lines have been cut so they are on their own. Rocastle says they will make a fight of it. He tells Hutchinson they will build a barricade within the courtyards.**

"Poor guy. Baines seems to have been his closest friend and now he is a murdering maniac." Donna says sympathetically.

"He might have been a little brat but he didn't deserve that." Jack agrees.

 **Rocastle continues that they need to fortify the entrances and build their defences. Then he turns to the rest of the kids and says they will stand against them in the name of the King. They all say 'yes, Sir'. A wooden beam is put across the main doors. Hutchinson is giving out orders, then he spots Latimer. He calls him a coward and hauls him up saying he will do his duty with the rest of them.**

"He's too young for this sort of thing." Rose sighs sadly.

"Poor kid goes to war next year." Jack reminds her.

 **Rocastle, the Doctor and Hutchinson are giving out orders as the school prepares. Lucy watches from a window. Outside, Baines states that they have an army but so do they. He calls for his soldiers. More scarecrows raise their heads and make for the school.**

"That's creepy." Donna shudders.

"Agreed." Martha and Rose say together.

 **Preparations inside the school continue as the scarecrows assemble. Baines comments that war has come to England a year in advance. Lucy contacts the Family telepathically and tells them to wait as the Time Lord is playing some sort of trick. Baines orders her to discover him.**

"What trick does she think he is playing?" Rose frowns. Everybody shrugs.

 **Martha is searching while Joan just stands there. Martha explains about the Time Lord consciousness in the watch. Joan comments that alien doesn't mean from abroad. Martha tells her that John Smith was born on another world, agreeing when Joan states he is another species.**

"She seems to be taking this rather well." Nine comments.

"I don't think she quite believes Martha yet." Rose tells him.

 **Joan asks who Martha is in this fairytale.**

"See?"

 **Martha says she is just his friend. Then she adds that Joan doesn't have a rival as much as she might...then she cuts herself off.**

Martha sighs inwardly groaning.

 **Joan asks if she is human and Martha agrees. She adds that she is training to be a proper doctor, not an alien one. Joan calls this nonsense as a skivvy wouldn't train to be a doctor, especially one of Martha's colour.**

"Oi!" Mickey scowls in Martha's defence. She gives him a weak smile.

 **Martha is clearly offended and then lists off the bones of the hand. Joan points out she could have read that in a book. Martha states that she did so she could pass her exam. Joan says she has to go. Martha tells her that they can stop them if they find the watch but Joan tells her the boys are going to fight. She continues that she might not be a doctor but she is their nurse and they will need her.**

"She does have a point there." Jack notes.

"The guns they have vaporise people. I'm not sure what a nurse can do about that." Rose points out.

"The scarecrows can probably do a fair amount of damage." Donna reminds her.

 **In the barn, Clark informs the rest of the family he has found the TARDIS.**

"Fantastic." Nine groans. "At least they can't get inside."

 **Joan has changed into her uniform. The Doctor gives some more orders before coming over and telling her it's not safe.**

"At least some part of you stays the same." Rose smiles gently.

 **Joan tells him she is doing her duty just as much as he is. Then comments it's a fine evening they've had together. The Doctor notes that it wasn't quite as planned.**

"Things never are with you." Jack laughs.

"What's life without a little adventure?" Rose asks.

"Less dangerous." Nine tells her.

 **She asks him about Nottingham. He looks confused and she asks him about where he was brought up.**

"Not really the time." Nine frowns.

"I guess she's trying to determine if Martha is right." Jack shrugs.

 **He gives her some facts about Nottingham.**

"Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant." Donna gives a small laugh.

 **Joan tells him that sounds like an encyclopedia. She asks where he lived. He gives her more facts, no real description. She asks for more details like where he played as a child. She begs him to tell her and he asks how she can think he isn't real.**

"It's becoming rather obvious." Sarah-Jane says sadly.

 **He asks if it was a lie when he kissed her and she says it wasn't. He comments that the Doctor sounds like some romantic lost prince.**

Everybody except the Doctors snigger at this despite the tension.

 **He asks if she would rather that, if he is not enough for her.**

"No. She wants the Doctor not to be real." Rose sighs.

 **Joan denies this. He says he has to go.**

"You're impeccable timing stays with you then." Sarah-Jane smiles a little.

"Not my timing. There is a battle about to take place." Ten protests.

 **Joan tells him that Martha was right about one thing. The boys are only children. She tells him that the John Smith she was getting to know wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor.**

"She's right." Martha says. "Even as Mr Smith you didn't like guns."

 **Rocastle calls for Mr Smith. He asks what choice he has. Then he kisses her and leaves. Outside Hutchinson and Latimer are working together. Latimer tells him they both survive this, he has seen them going to war together but not here, not now. Hutchinson asks what that is supposed to mean. Latimer says that maybe he was given the watch to help. He takes the watch out.**

"Oh yes, just show it to everyone." Nine groans.

 **Latimer runs away. Hutchinson calls after him he is a coward. As he runs, Latimer calls back that he is, every time.**

"Oh alright. He's not so bad." Nine smiles slightly.

 **Martha gives a little scream, throws papers into the air and leaves the Doctor's study. Latimer is hiding, talking to the watch. The voice tells him to beware of her. Latimer looks up and sees Lucy standing in the corridor, holding her balloon. She sniffs.**

"Fantastic." Nine groans again.

"At least it's the girl. Latimer can take care of himself against her." Mickey points out.

"Except she'll call the others if she finds out about the watch." Jack reminds him.

 **He tells her to keep away. Lucy asks who he is. Latimer tells her he saw her at the dance and that she is one of them. Lucy notices he has something but Latimer tells her it is nothing. He says that whatever she is, she is still in the shape of a girl. He asks if she really wants to see this. Latimer aims the watch at Lucy and the golden energy shows her an explosion, and the Doctor.**

Donna and Ten both cringe at the image shown to Lucy.

 **She runs away.**

"Oh wonderful. Now they will all know that they just need the watch which is protected by one schoolkid." Donna rolls her eyes.

"That was a stupid move." Jack agrees.

 **Outside the school Baines and Jenny realise the Time Lord is inside the device. Baines comments that everything he is, is concealed in the hands of a schoolboy. Now they know what they need to find and can commence the attack. The army of scarecrows moves forward.**

"I take it back. I want to strangle that kid." Nine scowls.

 **In the courtyard Rocastle calls for them to stand to. There is hammering on the main gate and he calls for them to be at post. Everyone takes aim. One of the boys reports that the enemy is approaching.**

"I think they noticed." Donna states.

 **The screen shows all the boys looking scared. Rocastle calls for them all to find the biting point. Even Mr Smith has a gun.**

Both Doctors cringe at the image.

"That's the strangest sight ever." Rose mutters.

 **One of the boys wipes away a tear.**

"Oh my god. Those poor kids." Sarah-Jane whispers, hands over her mouth.

 **The scarecrows break in. Rocastle calls fire. The boys open fire and take down scarecrows as they advance. The Doctor does not squeeze his trigger. He looks up and down the line of children and then lowers his gun. All the scarecrows are down.**

"That was too easy." Jack frowns suspiciously.

"There is still the Family to contend with. They have better guns." Donna points out.

 **Rocastle calls for a cease fire and then walks over to the scarecrows. He announces they are just straw. Hutchinson is pleased that they didn't have to kill anyone. They hear footsteps and Rocastle gets back behind the barricade, telling them all to stand to. Lucy appears.**

"Oh that's not good. They'll try to protect her because she's a little girl." Nine sighs.

 **Rocastle tells her to come into the school as she doesn't know who's out there. Martha runs out and tells him not to go near her. He tells her she was told to be quiet. She states that Lucy is part of it and asks Matron to back her up. Joan suggests the headmaster stay back. Martha turns to the Doctor. He agrees Lucy was with Baines in the village.**

"At least one of them helps out." Mickey sighs angrily. He hated how Martha was being treated on this adventure. He knew part of it was the time and her skin colour but it still angered him.

 **Rocastle states that he has seen many strange things but he will not allow the child to be on the field of battle. He tells Lucy to come with him.**

"I do admire him for that but it's going to get him killed." Rose winces.

 **She replies that he is funny. He agrees and tells her to take his hand. She says he is so funny. Then she produces a gun and vaporises him. Lucy asks who is going to shoot her. The Doctor orders everyone to put down their guns.**

"You're going to let her kill them instead?" Donna asks in astonishment.

"No. I wanted the boys to retreat." Ten tells her.

 **Hutchinson objects but the Doctor says he won't see this happen anymore. He instructs them to retreat in an orderly fashion, telling Hutchinson to lead the way. He protests again but the Doctor is firm. Baines arrives and tells them all to run, firing his gun up in the air. Everyone retreats as Baines calls for the scarecrows to reanimate.**

"Figured it was too easy." Jack groans.

"They won't be retreating in an orderly fashion after that." Mickey notes with a wince.

 **The boys scatter through the buildings, followed by the reanimated scarecrows. Latimer runs upstairs. The Doctor ushers some of the boys. Martha calls out not to go to the village.**

"The Family are all there. The village should be safe now." Jack points out.

"We still don't know where Clark is. Not at the time anyway." Martha reminds him.

 **The Doctor tells the ladies to go as well. Joan says not until they have gotten the boys out. The scarecrows have rounded up some boys. Jenny asks if these boys have it. One by one they are put in front of Lucy who states none of them have it. The last one is Hutchinson. Baines says they can kill them then. In the dormitory, Latimer opens the watch again.**

"At least that time it was useful." Nine sighs. He really wants the watch back in Mr Smith's hands, or even with Martha.

 **They realise it is upstairs and forget about the boys. As they go upstairs, Hutchinson ushers the other boys out. The Doctor tells the girls to go again, saying that he will find any boys left inside.**

"You never learn." Rose tells him fondly.

"We don't leave when you're in trouble." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **He opens the door. There are scarecrows on the other side. He slams it shut and locks it.**

Everyone laughs a little.

 **The Doctor suggests retreating. Outside, Latimer is running for the woods when Baines and Jenny get to the dormitory. Clark stands outside the building, shouting, as the Doctor, Joan and Martha hide in the bushes. He has the TARDIS.**

"I'm actually impressed they managed to move it." Jack admits grudgingly.

"Does it weigh the same as a police box or does the extra space inside make it heavier?" Donna wonders.

"It weighs the same as a police box." Ten tells her.

 **Clark, Baines and Jenny all call for the Doctor to come out. Martha tells the Doctor that he recognises it. He says he has never seen it is his life. She asks if he remembers its name. Joan points out that he wrote about it in his journal. He looks terrified and upset as he states that he is John Smith. That is all he wants to be, John Smith with his life, job and his love. He asks if he is a good man.**

"He's the best." Sarah-Jane says softly. Rose squeezes Ten's hand, giving him a sympathetic look.

 **Joan says that he is. The Doctor asks why he can't stay. Martha tells him they need the Doctor. He asks what he is then before saying he is just a story. He runs away and the girls both follow him.**

"Even if Latimer gets the watch to you, John Smith isn't going to want to open it." Jack points out.

"No. He isn't." Ten states.

"Martha can just open it for him." Mickey shrugs.

"I get the feeling she will give him the choice." Sarah-Jane tells him.

 **Baines says that one more phase and they won't have to hunt. The Family leaves and he orders the soldier to guard the TARDIS. Joan, Martha and the Doctor are in a country lane. Joan says she knows somewhere they can hide. The Doctor says they need to keep going.**

"Listen to her." Rose says with an eye roll.

"I'll do my best." Ten smirks at her.

 **She tells him to listen to her for once. She takes off with Martha right behind her. The Doctor follows reluctantly. On the ship, Baines tells the rest of the Family to prepare the armaments. He doubts England is ready for this. He tells them to fix targets and begin counting down.**

"That doesn't sound good." Donna mutters.

 **The trio appear outside a cottage. Joan says it should be empty but it's a long time since she has run that far.**

"You soon get used to it." Mickey laughs a little.

 **Martha asks who lives here. Joan says that if she is right then nobody does. It is dark inside. The table is laid for tea.)**

"The table is set out. I thought she said nobody lives there?" Rose frowns.

"Maybe they don't anymore." Jack says, though he is frowning as well.

 **Joan calls out but no one answers. She states they should be safe there. Martha asks whose house it is. Joan replies it is the Cartwright's.**

"Isn't that the little girl's last name?" Nine asks, trying to remember.

"Yeah. I guess that's why the Matron figured it would be empty. The girl has been taken over so probably vaporised the parents." Jack realises with a grimace.

"Those poor people." Sarah-Jane says sadly.

 **She explains that if the girl came home and the parents tried to stop her then they were probably vanished. She touches the teapot and announces it is stone cold before saying how easily she accepts these ideas.**

"Yeah. She's still taking it pretty well." Donna nods approvingly.

 **The Doctor sinks into a chair still looking upset before saying he needs to go to them before anyone else dies. Joan tells him he can't before asking Martha if there is anything they can do. Martha says not without the watch. The Doctor angrily points out she is the Doctor's companion. He asks what exactly she does for him and why he needs her.**

"Everybody needs someone, even just for company." Jack states, glancing around the room before looking at Donna. She refuses to meet his gaze.

 **Martha says he is lonely. He angrily states that that is what she wants him to become. There is a knock at the door. They all turn to look as Joan asks if it is them.**

"I'm not sure they are the knocking type." Nine mutters.

"Hopefully it's Latimer." Rose says.

 **Martha says she isn't an expert but she doesn't think scarecrows knock. She opens the door and Latimer is there.**

"About time too." Jack states.

"The watch was telling him not to reveal it." Martha points out.

"Yet he was quite happy opening it all the time." Mickey reminds her. "It might have been useful a couple of times but the rest it just attracted unnecessary attention."

 **He says he brought them this and he holds out the watch. Martha tells the Doctor to hold it but he refuses. She asks him again and Latimer points out it told him to find them and it wants to be held. Joan asks why he didn't return it sooner and he replies that he was waiting and he was scared of the Doctor. She asks why and Latimer tells her he has seen him. He is fire and ice and rage.**

"Really not helping persuade John to touch the watch." Rose groans.

"He's not wrong though." Nine says sadly.

"You might be those things but you are also brilliant and kind and you bring hope to so many people." Rose tells him firmly.

 **The Doctor tells him to stop it but Latimer continues. The Doctor tells him to stop it again but then Latimer states that he is wonderful. Martha smiles. Joan pulls out the journal and the Doctor says they are just stories. Joan tells him they know now that isn't true. There is an explosion outside and they look out of the window. Fireballs are falling to earth a little way away.**

"Time is running out." Sarah-Jane states.

"It always is." Ten sighs.

 **In the ship Baines says this will flush him out. Joan says they are destroying the village. The Doctor takes the watch and Joan tells him not to. There is a whisper and Latimer asks if he can hear it. The Doctor says it is like he's asleep, waiting to wake up. Latimer asks why it spoke to him. The Doctor says, in his normal voice, that he was born with a low level telepathic field. An extra synaptic engram causing, then he breaks off and looks terrified and upset again. He asks if that is how he talks.**

"Oh, I didn't think I would miss all that scientific babble quite so much." Rose laughs.

 **Martha says that's him. All he needs to do is open it and he is back. The Doctor states that she knew this whole time and watches while he and nurse Redfern.**

"What exactly could she do? 'Sorry Mr Smith you can't fall in love, in three months you'll turn back into an alien'. Yeah, that would've gone down well." Mickey scoffs.

 **Martha cuts him off saying she didn't know how to stop him. She adds that he gave her a list of things to watch out for and that wasn't on it.**

"He won't like that." Sarah-Jane winces.

 **Joan looks in the journal by moonlight through the window. The Doctor asks if falling in love didn't even occur to him. Martha says no. He asks what sort of a man is that and then states that she expects him to do. Martha points out it was always going to end because the Family has a limited lifespan which is why they need to consume a Time Lord.**

"Not a good thing to tell him." Jack points out.

"He'll want to just give them the watch so he doesn't have to die and the Family stop attacking." Donna agrees.

 **The Doctor harshly states that her job was to execute him. Martha reminds him that people are dying out there. She says that they need him and she needs him. She tells him that the Doctor is everything to her. He doesn't look at her but she doesn't care.**

Nobody felt it was right to comment just how much of a blatant lie that was. Nine opened his mouth but Rose elbowed him before he could.

 **Martha continues that she loves him to bits before commenting she hopes he doesn't remember that. There is another explosion and the Doctor realises he can give them the watch and then he can live.**

"Took him longer than I expected." Donna comments with a sad frown.

 **Martha tells him he can't do that. He states that if they want the Doctor they can have him. She tells him the Doctor won't let him do that.**

"I'm not sure there is much he can do from inside a fob watch." Mickey states.

 **He desperately says that if they get what they want then but Joan cuts him off saying then it all ends in destruction. She says that she never read to the end but those creatures would live forever and bring war across the stars for every child. She asks Martha and Latimer to leave them alone.**

"Oh bless her. She has to convince the man she loves to die so another can take his place to save the world." Jack says sadly.

"Nobody should have to do that." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Martha and Latimer leave. Joan hugs a sobbing Doctor. The bombardment on the village continues as Martha and Latimer sit outside, then she hugs him. Inside Joan says that she would do it for him if she could.**

"Could someone else open the watch and become the Doctor?" Donna asks.

"No." Ten tells her.

 **She says that her hopes aren't important. He turns and says he won't love her. Joan states that if he isn't John then she doesn't want him to. She continues that she had one husband that died and she never thought and then he happened.**

"Poor woman." Sarah-Jane sympathises.

 **He assures her it was real. He really thought. Joan asks to see it, taking the watch and calling it a blasted thing. She admits she can't hear anything, it says nothing to her. The Doctor puts his hands over Joan's and the watch. He sees a vision of what their future could be. On his deathbed, John Smith asks if they are all safe and Joan assures him they are and they all send their love. He says it's time and thanks her before closing his eyes.**

Everyone watches the screen sadly.

 **He asks if she saw. Joan says that the Time Lord has such adventures but could never have a life like that.**

"Well, maybe someday." Nine whispers. Rose smiles at him.

"You'd get married?" She asks, equally quietly. "You know my mum would insist on planning the wedding." Nine shudder slightly before smiling back.

"Anything for you." He kisses her before turning back to the screen.

 **He states that he could. Joan asks what he is going to do. On the ship Baines says they will blast them into dust. The Doctor comes in. A boom rocks the ship, and he lurches against a column of switches. He asks them to stop saying he will do anything they want. Baines tells him to say please which he does. Jenny activates a control. Lucy sniffs and states he is still human.**

"What?" Jack asks in confusion.

 **He states that he can't pretend to understand but he wants them to know he is innocent. He made him John Smith and he had no control over it. He runs his hands over more switches.**

"No. That's the Doctor. The proper Doctor." Rose states. "He knows exactly what he is doing."

"How can he still smell human to them though? If he could do that he wouldn't need the watch." Mickey points out.

"I don't know but I'm sure that's him. He knows exactly what he is doing pressing those buttons." Rose shrugs. Ten smirks at her.

 **Jenny states that he didn't just make himself human he made himself an idiot.**

"Well I'm not really built to be human." Ten mutters petulantly.

"We still make a stupid human." Nine shakes his head.

 **Baines says it's the same thing.**

"Oi!" Everyone protests.

 **He says he doesn't care about the Doctor or their Family. He just wants them to go so they can have him. He begs them to take it and leave. He holds out the watch. Baines says at last as he takes it. He then grabs the Doctor by the lapels and says not to think that saved his life.**

"Well that was obvious." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Yes, if only the monsters would be unpredictable once in a while." Mickey says sarcastically.

 **He pushes the Doctor away. More switches get activated as the Doctor falls against the wall. Baines says they will now have the lives of a Time Lord. He opens the watch and they all sniff deeply. Baines calls out it's empty. The Doctor asks where it has gone.**

"Your acting has been brilliant, I'll give you that but I don't think even they will buy that." Rose tells him.

"Worth a try." Ten shrugs, grinning at her.

 **Baines says to tell him. Baines throws the watch to the Doctor, who catches it without looking. Back in the Doctor's voice he states that the explanation is they have been fooled by an olfactory misdirection.**

"You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Donna asks.

"They wouldn't have been fooled for three months." Ten tells her. "I also wouldn't have been able to keep it up in my sleep so they would have sensed me."

 **He says he doesn't like the look of the hydrokinometer. He then says they shouldn't have let him press all those buttons. Then he adds that in fairness he will give them some advice. He tells them to run and then leaves as alarms start to sound. Baines tells the Family to run.**

"I think their ship might be about to blow up." Jack laughs.

"Of course it is." Donna snickers.

 **They all run across the field and then the ship explodes. One by one the Family looks up and the Doctor stands over them. Baines' voice says that he never raised his voice which was the worst part. The fury of the Time Lord. He continues that they discovered why the one who had fought with gods and demons had run away from them. He was being kind.**

"He always gives a chance." Sarah-Jane says softly.

 **Clark, wearing heavy chains, falls into a pit. Baines' voice continues that his father was wrapped in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked his mother into an event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there. Jenny is sucked out of the TARDIS as the Doctor watches.**

Martha buries her face in Mickey's chest.

 **It continues that the Doctor still visits his sister once a year. He wonders if one day the Doctor will forgive her. It shows the Doctor looking at a mirror with Lucy hiding behind a curtain. Baines' voice explains that he trapped her in every mirror and that if you look at your reflection and see something move behind you it's her.**

"That's definitely creepy. Now I'm not sure I want to look in a mirror again." Rose cringes.

"Agreed." Everyone else, bar the Doctors and Jack agree with her.

"No looking in mirrors, no going anywhere near scarecrows, this has given me quite a list of things to avoid." Donna laughs a little nervously.

 **Baines says that he was suspended in time. The Doctor put him to work standing over the field of England. It shows the Doctor putting a sack over Baines' head so he looks like all the other scarecrows. Then he walks away. Baines' voice says that they wanted to live forever so the Doctor made sure that they did.**

"Fitting, I suppose." Jack mutters quietly.

 **Joan sits at the Cartwright table. She stands up as the Doctor comes in. She looks out of the window as she asks if it is done. He says it is. She informs him that the police and the army are at the school and parents have come to take the boys home.**

"Probably for the best." Martha says.

"Yeah." Jack agrees.

 **She says she should go as they will have so many questions and she isn't sure what to say. Then she turns around and is surprised to see he looks the same. Then she asks him to forgive her rudeness as she finds it difficult to look at him.**

"Don't blame her." Rose says.

"No. I wouldn't be able to look at him either." Donna nods.

 **Joan says she must call him Doctor and asks where John Smith is. He tells her that he is in there somewhere. She asks like a story. Then asks if he can change back. He says he can but that he won't when she asks. Joan tells him that John Smith was a braver man than him.**

"Nonsense." Rose scowls. "Yes John Smith was a brave and wonderful man but so is the Doctor!" Ten just gives her a sad smile.

 **She points out that he chose to change but John chose to die.**

"You have no idea why he chose to change. That was a brave choice." Rose sniffs.

"She just lost the man she loves. Now the Doctor looks just like him. She's allowed to be a little upset." Jack reminds her gently.

 **The Doctor tells her to come with him. She is confused and he says she should travel with him.**

"What on Earth makes you think she would want that?" Donna asks him incredulously.

"She can barely even look at you and you want her to come and essentially live with you?" Sarah-Jane asks in equal astonishment.

"I wanted to thank her and apologise." Ten shrugs sheepishly.

"Not the way to do it." Mickey tells him firmly.

 **Joan asks as what. He tells her his companion.**

"That's also a little unfair to Martha. She admitted she loves you and you want to bring the human that John Smith fell in love with on your travels?" Jack looks at the Doctor like he's an idiot.

 **Joan tells him that isn't fair. She asks what she must look like to him and that she must seem so very small. The Doctor tells her they could start again and he would like that. They could at least try because he is capable of everything John Smith is and was.**

"Ok, very cruel to Martha. You not only want to bring her along but try a relationship with her in front of Martha?" Rose asks incredulously. "Either that or dump Martha back home." Martha just tries to curl up and make herself smaller. She hadn't realised that the Doctor had offered this to Joan. She tried very hard to swallow the bitterness and anger she was feeling but it wouldn't go away. Mickey hugged her tightly, glaring at Ten for his thoughtlessness.

"Not only that but I'm assuming you remember everything so you heard her tell John that she didn't want you to love her." Donna points out.

"Ok, ok, I get it. It was a bad idea." Ten cries out. "I just felt guilty for what happened."

 **She says she can't. He asks her to come with him and she says she can't again. He asks why not and she points out that John Smith is dead and he looks like him. He says that John Smith is here inside if you look into his eyes.**

"Dude, she said no. Stop pushing her." Mickey glares at Ten some more. Nine looked at his future counterpart sadly. He suspected there was more behind the offer. If it was purely for her benefit he would have accepted her answer. He guessed that having had a taste of life as John Smith he wanted to try and hold onto that happiness as the Doctor. However he knew it wouldn't work regardless of her answer. Be doubted she would ever love him as she had John Smith, if she could even love him at all.

 **She asks him to answer her one question. She asks if the Doctor had never visited would anybody there have died. He stares at her but doesn't answer. SHe tells him he can go. He leaves without looking back. Once he is gone she picks up the journal, clutching it to her and cries. In the pouring rain. Martha is waiting by the TARDIS, which is now in a field.**

"You like lugging that thing about, don't you?" Donna chuckles.

"As I'm back as a Time Lord, I can fly it now. Didn't want to leave it in the middle of the school yard." Ten reminds her.

 **The Doctor says right then and Martha asks how Joan was. He says it is time they moved on. She offered to go and but he cuts her off repeating that it is time they moved on. Martha tells him that last night she would have said anything to get him to change.**

"Yeah but you wouldn't have wished the Doctor wouldn't remember if you hadn't meant it." Jack mutters quietly.

 **He agrees that of course she would and they awkwardly agree that it's fine. The Doctor then says thanks for looking after him. They hug.**

"At least you remembered a thank you." Mickey sighs.

 **Latimer calls to them and they break apart. He says he wanted to say goodbye and thank them because he has seen the future and knows what needs to be done. He says the biggest war ever is coming. Martha tells him he doesn't have to fight.**

"They do really. Partly because they'll be given no choice but Latimer can use the knowledge to save people. Especially Hutchinson given that one vision we saw him have." Sarah-Jane points out.

 **Latimer says they do. Martha tells him he could get hurt. He points out that so could she, travelling with the Doctor but it won't stop her. The Doctor says he would be honoured if he'd take this, He gives him the watch. Latimer comments that he can't hear anything.**

"I'd hope not." Nine laughs a little.

 **The Doctor tells him it is just a watch now but to keep it with him for good luck. Martha tells him to look after himself. Martha hugs and kisses Latimer on the cheek, then goes into the TARDIS. The Doctor winks at Latimer, saying he'll like this bit and then goes in himself. The TARDIS dematerialises. Latimer grins and then walks back across the field.**

"It is cool to watch." Rose grins.

"Unless it's leaving you behind." Jack mutters. Ten looks at him guiltily. Especially for what was coming up soon. They ended up at the end of time with the TARDIS trying to get rid of Jack.

 **It shows a scene from WW1. The Doctor's voice explains how the war came about as a muddy hand opens the watch. Latimer notes the time and tells Hutchinson the time is now. A shell whistles towards them and Latimer yells for them to go right. They leap into a ditch and the shell explodes nearby. Latimer states that they made it and thanks the Doctor.**

"Oh don't thank me. You made it past one explosion. Still the rest of the war to go." Nine says.

"That shell should have killed him. That vision saved two lives." Donna points out.

"How many more did it cost for him to have that one vision?" Nine asks sadly.

 **He tells Hutchinson to come on. He protests saying he isn't going to make it. Latimer tells him he is. He states that he promised all those years ago. Then he orders him to come on.**

"Well, it certainly made him more confident." Martha smiles.

 **A lady vicar is reading from For The Fallen, by a war monument. Latimer is sitting in a wheelchair, an old soldier with his medals and the watch. He looks to the side as sees Martha pinning a poppy onto the Doctor's jacket. The vicar continues reading. Latimer cries as he holds the watch. When the vicar finishes, the screen goes black.**

Everyone watches it, sad smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad he made it through and had a long life." Martha says. They all nod.

"How about a quick toilet break before the next one?" Ten suggests. He knows that once they reach what happens with the Master they aren't going to want a break until it's over. And it would very probably be another double one. They all agree, getting up to use the loo or grab some snacks. Once they are all back, Jack presses the button and the screen bursts into life.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Utopia

 **The TARDIS lands in Cardiff.**

Ten has to make a great effort to hide his cringe. He knows what this is. It seems he wasn't quite good enough as Rose looks at him curiously. Then she moves herself so she is no longer sitting on Nine's lap but between them again, leaning against Ten. Nine then shuffles so he is leaning against Rose.

 **The Doctor announces were they are and Martha repeats Cardiff, looking confused. He explains about the rift and how he uses it as fuel. She says it's a pit stop. He agrees that it should only take twenty seconds.**

"A lot can go wrong in twenty seconds." Donna mutters. Martha is quite excited despite her feelings about the last adventure. This is her future now and she is looking forward to finding out what happens.

"Too true." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **Then he notes the rift has been active.**

"What?" Nine asks in confusion.

"Who would know how to use the rift?" Rose asks.

"Nobody should." He replies. Then his gaze moves over to Jack. Well, there was someone left who knew it was there.

 **A man in a great coat is running across the plaza.**

Nine smiles slightly suspecting who it is, glad to see his friend again. He hopes his future self offers an apology for leaving him behind. Even with a reason it's the least he could do.

 **Martha recalls an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago and asks if that was him. He says there was a bit of trouble with the Slitheen. The figure is shown to be Jack with a rucksack on, desperately running towards the TARDIS.**

"Jack!" Rose cries excitedly. "You're ok!"

"Guess I am." He smiles bemusedly. That was not what he was expecting. He wondered how he got off Satellite Five.

"I get to meet Jack then." Martha smiles.

"Lucky you." Jack winks at her, recovering from the shock.

 **The Doctor comments it was a long time ago. He was a different man back then. Outside Jack screams for the Doctor.**

"How did you know I arrived?" Nine asks in confusion. "I'm happy to see you but that's pretty strange."

"No idea." Jack reminds him.

 **The Doctor says it is all powered up. He spots Jack on the scanner and sets the time rotor moving.**

"Oi! Again!" Jack cries out indignantly. Ten winces.

"Is this because the TARDIS doesn't like him, or whatever you said?" Rose asks. He nods, feeling guilty again. He really should have done more to help his friend.

 **Jack leaps for the TARDIS. Inside there is a loud bang. Martha and the Doctor are thrown about and Martha asks what it is. He looks at the screen and says they are accelerating into the future. They go up to the year 100 trillion and he says that's impossible.**

"The TARDIS went to the year one hundred trillion, just because Jack jumped on?" Donna asks in astonishment.

"Yeah." Ten agrees unhappily.

"More importantly, is Jack still hanging on? How is that possible?" Rose asks.

"It would kill anyone who tried but Jack can't really die so he managed it." Ten tells her.

"That is kinda cool." Donna mutters.

"Not really." Jack sighs. It was one thing to hear it. It was quite another to see the lengths the TARDIS would go to to get rid of him.

 **Martha asks what happened then and he tells her they are going to the end of the universe. Jack is hanging on for his life as the Tardis hurtles through the vortex. He screams the Doctor's name again.**

"Bloody hell." Donna gasps.

"He's still alive while in the vortex?" Martha asks in disbelief.

"That can't be healthy." Sarah-Jane agrees, wincing slightly. "Even for someone who can't die." Jack just stares at the screen, wondering how long it had been for him since Satellite Five.

 **A tattooed tribe with pointed teeth sniff the night air. He states that humans are coming.**

"Oh great. They don't look friendly." Mickey groans.

"They aren't." Ten tells him unhelpfully.

 **A man is running along when a tribal woman jumps out in front of him. He says he just wants to go and pleads for her to let him go. She calls out there is a human. A sentry repeats the cry. The human runs. The women and the sentry repeat the cry. The rest of the tribe are worked up into a frenzy.**

"They hunt humans? For sport or...something else?" Mickey asks, looking slightly queasy.

"Both probably." Nine says. Mickey looks even less happy at those words.

 **The tribe chant the word hunt. In a lab, the radar has a blip on the screen. A white haired man notices it.**

Ten stiffens. Oh how he wished things could be different. That he didn't have to be the last Time Lord again but he knew the Master would never stop while he heard the sound of the drums in his head.

 **Yana says there is movement on the surface. He guesses it must be another human hunt and says God help him. A blue, female alien is concerned and asks if she should alert the guards. Yana says they can't spare them so the poor beggar is on his own.**

"You should help him." Martha frowns. "You can't just leave the bloke to be possibly eaten or something." Ten sighs. This is going to be a looong adventure. Letting one human get hunted was the very least of what 'Professor Yana' had done.

"Maybe they don't want to risk getting eaten themselves. There are quite a few of those things." Sarah-Jane suggests, though she thinks they could at least try.

 **He says it is one more lost soul dreaming of Utopia.**

"Utopia?" Jack frowns. "That's just a myth isn't it?"

"Sort of. It could be a name given to any perfect place really." Ten shrugs, trying to shove his memories aside.

 **Chantho says he shouldn't talk like he has given up. Yana says no and toasts to Utopia. He drinks and says he hopes it has less sour coffee.**

They all laugh a little except Ten.

 **He asks if Chantho will join him. She replies that she is happy drinking her own internal milk.**

"That sounds gross." Donna pulls a face.

"Very gross." Martha nods.

 **Yana tells her that is quite enough information.**

"Agreed." Rose mutters.

 **A man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters. It says it doesn't want to rush Professor Yana but how are they doing? Yana says that they are working and almost there.**

"Somehow I don't quite believe him." Jack smirks.

"Me either." Sarah-Jane agrees.

 **The voice asks how it's looking on the footprint. Yana says it is excellent. He then mouths at Chantho who states there is no problem as such but they have accelerated the calculation matrix which will take time to harmonise. She adds they are trying a new reversal process and will have results in about two hours. Chantho's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.**

Everyone frowns in confusion. Ten sighs sadly. Hearing that for so long would make anyone insane but that was still no excuse for what he did. He just wished there was a way to stop it. Nine watches the screen suspiciously. He had noted his future counterpart's reaction and knew this person would be important to him.

 **Chantho calls him and he snaps out of it. She tells him the surface scanner seems to be detecting a different signal. He looks at the monitor and says it's not the standard reading. Instead of the usual blip, there is a square on the screen. He states something new seems to have arrived.**

"That'd be us then." Martha says cheerfully.

"Guess so." Jack agrees, less happily. He keeps looking between the screen and Ten. It's rather hard to keep being upset and angry with him when he looks so sad.

 **The shaking stops and the Doctor says they have landed. Martha asks what's out there and he says he doesn't know.**

"That's a bit scary." Rose frowns.

"Indeed." Nine agrees.

 **Martha tells him to say that again because it's rare. He explains that not even the Time Lords came this far. He suggests they leave, they really really should go. Then he grins and runs to the door.**

"I'm pretty sure the last time even you thought we should leave, we ended up on a rock orbiting a black hole." Rose points out.

"Yeah." Ten rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

 **They go outside and Martha spots someone lying on the ground. It's Jack. Martha says she can't get a pulse and runs inside the TARDIS to get a medical kit.**

Donna looks over at Jack, biting her lip. No matter what is going on between them it's hard watching him dead even on a screen. She ends up moving her beanbag right beside his and leaning into his side. He wraps an arm around her, hiding a smile.

 **The Doctor looks down at Jack and says hello. Then he apologises.**

"Oh sure. You can say it when I'm dead." Jack complains.

 **Martha returns with the medical kit. She tells the Doctor to get out of the way. She kneels next to Jack saying that his coat isn't very hundred trillion, more like WW2.**

"It is WW2." Jack grins. "I spent enough time there to know that much."

"It's a nice jacket." Donna smiles tentatively at him.

 **THe Doctor says he thinks Jack came with them. She asks if he means from Earth. He states that Jack must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS and then comments it's very him.**

Everyone laughs at this.

"He's not wrong." Rose smirks.

"Well, I can't let him be the only one doing spectacular things, can I?" Jack winks at her.

 **Martha asks if the Doctor knows him. He replies that he is a friend of his and used to travel with him back in the old days.**

"Friend, huh?" Jack asks. So maybe he wasn't quite as past being left behind as he had thought.

 **Martha tells him there is no heartbeat. Jack is dead. Jack then gasps and grabs Martha, who screams.**

"So dramatic." Rose snickers.

"Oi! You try coming back to life." Jack complains with a mock pout.

"No thanks. You seem to have been practising." She retorts with a grin, glad he can joke around about it.

 **Martha says so much for her and then tells him to breathe deep, she has him. He introduces himself and then asks who she is, touching her chin. Martha introduces herself. Jack says it's nice to meet her and the Doctor finally tells him not to start.**

"Good to know some things will never change." Jack laughs.

 **Jack says he was only saying hello.**

"We've established that for you that's flirting." Donna tells him.

"It's also polite." He smiles innocently.

 **Martha insists she doesn't mind.**

"They never do." Nine rolls his eyes but he is smiling slightly.

 **She helps Jack stand up. Jack looks at the Doctor and says his name. The Doctor calls him Captain. Jack says it's good to see him. The Doctor says the same, saying he is the same as ever before asking if he has had some work done. Jack says that he can talk.**

"Jack has a point on that one." Rose laughs.

"Maybe just a small one." Ten concedes.

 **Ten realises he means his face and says regeneration. Then asks how he knew it was him.**

"Not many people tend to have 1960's police boxes." Sarah-Jane points out with a laugh. Ten shrugs.

"They should."

 **Jack says the police box gives it away and he has been following the Doctor for a long time. Then he points out the Doctor abandoned him. The Doctor asks if he did before saying busy life and to move on.**

"Seriously? That's all you have to say about that?" Rose asks him angrily.

"I didn't really know what to say." Ten tells her.

"Sorry would have been a good start." Donna glares at him.

 **Jack says he has to ask about the Battle of Canary Wharf. He saw the list of the dead and it said Rose Tyler.**

"Aw. Thanks Jack." Rose smiles at him. "For asking about me." She clarifies.

"Of course, Rosie." Jack smiles back. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too." Rose laughs.

 **The Doctor grins and says she's alive. Jack grins too asking if he is kidding.**

"I don't think the Doctor would kid about something like that." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"Definitely not." Ten says, sounding horrified at the very thought.

 **The Doctor explains she is in a parallel world with Mickey and her mother. Jack says yes and hugs the Doctor. Martha looks unhappy and mutters about good old Rose.**

Everyone looks at Martha for the tone of voice.

"You're upset that Jack is happy she's alive?" Donna asks in confusion. Martha doesn't answer, privately thinking she would be upset that this stranger had flirted with her and then seemed to want to talk about the same Rose that the Doctor loves.

 **The human is still being chased as Jack and Martha, and the Doctor, walk through some scrubland. Jack explains that he was stranded, ankle deep in Dalek dust when the Doctor went off without him. But he had the vortex manipulator and he says the Doctor isn't the only one who can travel in time. The Doctor says that isn't time travel. It's like he has a sports car and Jack has a grasshopper.**

"Men." All the women say together. The men all pout at them but don't deny anything.

 **Martha says boys and their toys.**

"You might be a Time Lord but you're not above typical male behaviour." Rose laughs. Nine pulls a face at her.

 **Jack admits he bounced thinking the 21st century would be the best place to find the Doctor.**

"Sound idea." Mickey states, nodding his head.

 **He continues that he got it a little wrong and arrived in 1869.**

"It might be a grasshopper but it's still like travelling with you." Donna sniggers, looking at Ten.

"Oi!" Both Doctors mock glare at her.

"She's not wrong." Rose giggles. Nine pokes her in the side.

 **Jack continues that the vortex manipulator burnt out so it was useless. The Doctor says he told him.**

"Well he wouldn't have needed it had you not abandoned him." Mickey points out. Ten glares at him.

 **Jack states that he had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of his to coincide with Jack. Martha points out that makes him over a hundred. Jack grins and says he's looking good. Then he continues that he based himself at the rift knowing he would show up to refuel. Then he got a signal on this, he gestures to the backpack, and says here they are.**

"Wonder how you got something to detect the Doctor?" Donna frowns. Jack shrugs.

"Be useful whatever it is." He says.

 **Martha asks how come he left Jack behind. The Doctor says he was busy.**

"Well that is kind of true. I _was_ dying." Ten points out. Everyone turns to glare at him so he holds his free hand up in surrender.

 **She asks if that is what happens, he gets bored with them one day and disappears. Jack says not if you're blonde. Martha cries out that she was blonde and sarcastically says what a surprise.**

"Oi!" Rose glares at her. "What's wrong with being blonde?" Martha just shrugs and doesn't respond.

 **The Doctor turns around and reminds them they are at the end of the universe. Right at the edge of knowledge itself and they are busy blogging. He tells them to come on.**

"He does have a point on that one. It's probably not the place for a catch up considering they hunt humans out there." Donna points out. Jack and Martha both shrug.

 **They look down over a cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind. Martha asks if that's a city and the Doctor says it could be a city, or hive or nest or conglomeration. He says it looks like it was grown and points out what look like pathways. He suggests there was some sort of life long ago.**

"So did something kill them or just force them to move?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"Time probably killed them. At the end of the universe many species and civilisations will have died out." Nine tells her gently.

 **Martha asks what killed it and the Doctor tells her time. He states that all the great civilisations have gone and that this isn't just night. He points out that all the stars have burned up and faded away. Jack states that they must have an atmospheric shell as they should have frozen to death. The Doctor says that he and Martha might. He's not so sure about Jack.**

"Stuff can still kill me so I suspect I'd freeze to death, wake up and die again. A continuous circle until I am able to die for real." Jack shrugs, looking slightly pained at the idea.

 **Martha asks about people, if anyone survives. The Doctor says they have to hope life will find a way. Jack comments that he isn't doing too badly, pointing down. They spot the running man dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe.**

"I mean, he could be doing better." Donna points out with a slight laugh.

 **The chieftain calls out human. The Doctor says it looks like a hunt and tells them to come on as he takes off. They all run to help and Jack says he has missed this.**

Everyone chuckles slightly.

"I'm sure the fun'll wear off soon enough." Mickey mutters.

 **They meet up with the running man. Jack says he has got him as he yells that they are coming. Jack aims his gun and the Doctor tells him not to dare. Jack looks at him before firing into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.**

"Ah, stray pretty boys can be trained then." Nine teases. Jack sticks his tongue out, not holding a grudge against Nine as he hadn't abandoned him, _yet_. He had mostly forgiven Ten but watching his callousness about what he had done on the screen was bringing back his anger and betrayal. At least in the room he seemed genuinely sorry.

 **Martha asks what the hell they are and the man tells them there are more of them and they need to keep going. The Doctor says he has a ship nearby. He says it's over there, looking over his shoulder at a cliff. More tribesmen appear on the cliff.**

"Maybe not." Rose says.

 **The Doctor says maybe not.**

Ten and Rose both grin at each other.

 **The man says they are close to the silo and if they get there then they are safe. The Doctor asks the others about the silo. Jack says silo and Martha agrees silo for her.**

"Yes, I should think a safe silo was a better option than staying with those guys." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Had to check. Jack might have wanted to flirt with them." Ten smirks. Jack smirks right back

"I appreciate you thinking of me." He says. It comes out a little strained but the humour is there.

 **They start running again. They approach some gates and the man calls out it's the Futurekind and for them to open the gate. A guard tells them to show their teeth. He demands it several times.**

"Their teeth?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, those guys looked like they had fangs. I'm guessing showing your teeth proves you aren't one of them." Nine shrugs.

"As long as you hurry up. They are right behind you." Donna says.

 **They all look confused but the man tells them to do so. They all bare their teeth and the guard announces they are human and to let them in. The gates are opened and the four of them get inside. The guard yells for them to close the gate. Once they are shut a guard fires his gun at the ground and the tribe stops. The chieftain says human meat make feast.**

"So kind of you to offer but no thanks." Rose states, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Donna agrees.

 **The guard tells them to go back where they came from. Jack mutters to the Doctor about not telling the guard to put his gun down. The Doctor replies he isn't his responsibility. Jack asks if he is before giving a hollow laugh and saying that makes a change.**

"I've got a point." Jack mutters to himself. Donna hesitantly squeezes his arm. He gives her a smile.

 **The Chieftain says the kind watch them and they are hungry. They are forced to back away and leave. The humans turn and walk away from the gate. The Doctor thanks the guards and one of them says they should get the group inside. The man introduces himself as Padra and asks if they can take him to Utopia. The guard says he can.**

"So either this silo is Utopia or whatever that professor is working on is supposed to take them there somehow." Sarah-Jane guesses.

"I somehow doubt that silo is what they would call Utopia." Mickey frowns.

 **In the lab the intercom tells Professor Yana that they have four new humans inside and one of them is calling himself a doctor. Yana asks if he means of medicine and the voice says of everything. Yana looks away and then registers what was said. He exclaims it is a scientist and then frantically bumbles around before saying he is coming and scrambling out of the lab.**

"He looked a bit excitable." Jack laughs.

"Well it didn't sound like whatever he was doing was going very well." Rose points out. "Maybe he thinks the Doctor can help."

"He probably can if it's scientific." Sarah-Jane agrees. Nine smiles at them both but Ten simply stares at the screen.

 **In the silo the Doctor is explaining what the TARDIS looks like and that he needs it back. Padra asks if his family made it and he gives their names. The man they are talking to says the computers are down but they can check the paperwork. He calls for Creet and says a passenger needs help. A young boy appears with a clipboard and Padra goes over to him. Creet asks what he needs.**

"He's a bit young." Donna frowns.

"He only seems to be helping out. Keeps him out of trouble I guess." Nine shrugs.

 **The man asks if the Doctor said a blue box. The Doctor agrees and the man says they are driving out for the last water collection so he will see what he can do.**

"Well that's one good thing at least." Mickey states.

"Definitely better than you having to go out and look for it." Rose agrees.

"I'm faster than those things." Ten protests.

"There are more of them and they'll know where you're heading. They might cut you off." Jack points out. Ten pouts.

 **The Doctor thanks him. Creet tells them to come on. Martha asks how old he is and he replies old enough to work. He tells them to come on again and they all follow. IN the corridor, people have put pictures of their loved ones on the wall as they sleep on the floor. Creet and Padra call out the names of Padra's family.**

"I hope they made it." Donna says.

 **Martha notes it is like a refugee camp.**

"That seems to be exactly what it is." Nine states.

 **Jack comments that it is stinking.**

"And I thought he was the rude one." Donna nods at Ten. Jack grins.

 **Then he apologizes to someone and says not them.**

"Well, at least you apologized." Sarah-Jane smiles.

"And he doesn't seem to have 'introduced' himself to anyone." Rose notes. Jack shrugs.

 **The Doctor says it's the ripe old smell of humans. They survived. He adds that they spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas.**

"We did what?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

"It was an interesting million years." Ten chuckles.

 **He continues that they spent another million as downloads.**

"Seriously?" Mickey frowns.

"Seriously." Nine grins at him.

"Better than trampoline people." Rose shrugs.

 **The Doctor says they always revert to the same basic shape, fundamental humans. Creet keeps calling out. The Doctor says it is the end of the universe and yet here they are. He says they are indomitable. Creet continues calling. A woman stands up saying she is Kistane.**

"Oh good." Sarah-Jane smiles.

 **The mother and son are reunited and Martha comments it isn't all bad news. A young man stands up. Jack shakes his hand introducing himself.**

"There's the Jack we know and love." Rose laughs. Jack winks. Donna feels slightly put out but knows it's just part of who he is.

 **The Doctor tells him to stop it and give him a hand with this.**

"You never let me have any fun." Jack complains. "You owe me at least a few minutes of personal time."

 **Jack and Martha join the Doctor as he says it is half deadlocked and he needs Jack to overwrite the code to find out where they are. Together, the Doctor and Jack open the door which turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor nearly falls in. Jack grabs him and the Doctor thanks him.**

"Bit close there." Mickey chuckles.

"Good reflexes." Donna compliments Jack. He beams and winks at her.

 **Jack asks how he coped without him.**

"Badly." Rose snickers.

 **Martha says that is what she calls a rocket. It is huge. The Doctor realises they aren't refugees they are passengers. Martha recalls Padra mentioned Utopia. The Doctor says it is the perfect place. Hundred trillion years and it's the same old dream. He asks Jack if he recognises the engines. Jack says he doesn't. He adds it's not rocket science but it is hot. The Doctor agrees it's boiling. They shut the door again. The Doctor wonders what Utopia means if the universe is falling apart.**

"Maybe they don't know for sure. Utopia is probably anywhere that isn't there right now." Mickey points out.

"Yeah. If I lived in there, anywhere I could go outside without being hunted and eaten would be Utopia to me." Donna agrees.

 **Yana arrives. He looks between the Doctor and Jack before asking if Jack is the Doctor.**

Jack sniggers while Nine pretends to look offended. Rose pats his arm while trying, and failing, to hide her own laughter.

 **Jack points to the other man as the Doctor says that him and Yana says that's good. He grabs the Doctor and pulls him back along the corridor, repeating the word good several more times. The Doctor looks back at the others and says it's good apparently.**

"Really?" Donna asks sarcastically. "I thought it was terrible."

"He just hasn't heard him talk yet." Jack teases.

"Oi!" Ten protests.

 **As they walk by. a woman with pointed teeth watches.**

"Oh great. One of them is inside." Sarah-Jane sighs.

"I thought they checked people's teeth before letting them in?" Questions Mickey with a frown.

"Maybe she came as part of a large group and they just missed her." Nine suggests.

 **In the lab, Yana takes the Doctor to various pieces of equipment straight away. Chantho welcomes the Doctor. Yana ignores this and says this is a gravitissimal accelerator that is past its best but still works. Jack and Martha arrive and Chantho greets them too. Yana shows him another piece of machinery that he states is a footprint impellor system. He asks if the Doctor knows anything about endtime gravity. Martha asks who Chantho is. She introduces herself as Yana tells the Doctor he can't get it to harmonise. Jack introduces himself to Chantho. The Doctor tells him to stop it.**

"Seriously?" Jack groans. "I'm being polite."

"That smile says you're flirting." Rose tells him.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't have much right to tell me not to flirt." Jack mutters quietly.

 **Jack asks if he can say hello to anyone. Chantho says she does not protest.**

"Honestly I don't think anyone does." Nine laughs.

"Of course not. Who could say no this?" Jack smirks, gesturing at himself.

"Me." Nine tells him dryly.

"Me too." Mickey agrees.

"Out loud maybe. We all know you secretly want me." Jack winks at Mickey who glares in return.

"I do not." He protests. Jack simply smirks.

 **Jack says maybe later, winking at Chantho before joining the Doctor and asking what they have there. The Doctor asks Yana if all of it feeds into the rocket. Yana says it does except without a stable footprint they are unable to achieve escape velocity. If they could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them then they might make it.**

"Great. Another one with a ton of technical talk." Rose sighs.

"I can give you some lessons." Nine offers.

"I'm really not smart enough to understand all of that." Rose tells him.

"Nonsense. Ok, you might not be able to learn every in depth detail but I'm sure we can get you to a point where you can at least follow along in general terms." He tells her with a warm smile.

"Alright then. We can add it to the lesson list. At this rate we won't have time for adventures, we'll spend the whole time with you teaching me things." She grins.

"There are worse ways to spend time." Nine tells her.

 **Yana asks if the Doctor has any ideas. He says he hasn't a clue.**

"Really?" They all look at him in surprise.

"I don't know _everything._ " Ten reminds them, dragging out the word everything. "Never been that far before, never seen that tech before." He adds, shrugging.

 **Yana asks if he means nothing. The Doctor says he isn't from around there and he's never seen a system like it. He apologises. Yana deflates and says he is sorry it's his fault but there has been so little help.**

"He seems to have done a damn good job if he built that from scratch." Jack whistles.

 **Over in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulls a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.**

"Ew!" Rose, Mickey, Donna and Sarah-Jane cry out in unison.

 **Martha tells Jack he has a hand in a jar in his bag. The Doctor sits down beside it and states that is his hand.**

"What?" Everyone looks confused except Ten. Then Jack's frown clears.

"Oh. The one the Sycorax chopped off. I must have found it." He says.

"And you kept it?" Rose asks in disgust.

"He did say he had a Doctor detector." Donna reminds them with a disgusted expression. She eyes Jack warily as if expecting him to pull a hand from his jacket. He smirks at her.

 **Jack states he did say he had a Doctor detector. Chantho asks if this is tradition among their people.**

"Definitely not." Sarah-Jane states firmly.

 **Martha says not on her street. Then she asks what he means by his hand. She points out he has both hands there. He tells her it's a long story but he lost his hand in a swordfight on Christmas day. Martha asks jokingly if he grew another hand but stops smiling when he agrees that he did. He waves at her with his hand and says hello.**

"Still freaky." Rose mutters. Ten grins and pokes her with the regrown hand. She wriggles away from him.

 **Yana asks what species he is and he replies he is a Time Lord, the last of. Yana looks at him blankly and he asks if they have heard of them in legends or anything. Chantho and Yana both continue to look blank. The Doctor says the end of the universe is a bit humbling.**

"You could do with it." Donna tells him.

"It certainly won't hurt." Mickey agrees. Ten glares at him.

 **Chantho tells him that it is said she is the last of her species too. The Doctor asks her name and Yana states she is his assistant and good friend Chantho. He adds she is a survivor of Malmooth and that this was their planet, Malcassairo, before they took refuge.**

"Dude, she can speak for herself." Mickey frowns.

 **The Doctor asks if the city outside was hers. Chantho agrees before saying the conglomeration died. The Doctor cheerfully points out that he said conglomeration. Jack tells him he is supposed to say sorry.**

"At least one of you still has your manners." Rose rolls her eyes.

 **The Doctor apologizes. Chantho says she is grateful. Martha then speaks up asking if he grew another hand.**

"I thought we covered that." Nine rolls his eyes.

"It's quite a bit to process at first." Rose tells him.

 **He waves his hand and says hello again. He holds his hand out and says it's fine and it is really him. She shakes the hand and says after all this time he is still full of surprises.**

"I should think so." Nine scoffs.

 **The Doctor winks at her and Chantho says he is most unusual. He tilts his head and says well. Jack asks about the people outside.**

"And there's Jack asking the important questions." Donna says.

"To be fair, a hand in a jar in his rucksack is a distracting find." Martha points out. Donna shrugs but agrees.

 **Yana tells them they are called the Futurekind which is a myth in itself but explains it is feared that it is what humans will become unless they reach Utopia. The Doctor asks what Utopia is. Yana tells them that every human knows of Utopia and asks where they have been. The Doctor says he is a bit of a hermit. Yana questions this, asking about a hermit with friends.**

"He's got a point." Sarah-Jane laughs.

 **The Doctor says they are Hermits United.**

"Hermits United?" Rose asks with a laugh. Ten shrugs.

"It was the first thing I came up with."

"Maybe you should let Jack do the talking." Donna sniggers.

 **He adds that they meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It is good fun for a hermit and then he changes the topic back to Utopia.**

"Smooth." Donna says sarcastically.

"Thank you." Nine grins happily.

 **Yana beckons for him to follow him. Yana shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system. There is a red flashing dot. Yana explains that the call saying come to Utopia came across the stars, originating from that point.**

"So you wanna go find whatever creepy thing could be calling you with the promise of Utopia?" Jack asks sceptically.

"They don't really have any other options." Martha points out.

 **The Doctor asks where that is and Yana tells him. The Doctor asks what he thinks is out there and Yana says they can't know. He guesses it could be a colony or a haven of some sort. He tells them the Science Foundation created the Utopia project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving the collapse of reality itself.**

"Is that even possible?" Mickey asks.

"Doubtful." Nine tells him. He would say impossible but he seems to have said that a lot and been proven wrong.

 **Yana says that maybe they have found it or perhaps not but he asks if it worth a look. The Doctor agrees. He keeps talking but Yana hears the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.**

"That drumming again." Rose frowns.

"Why can only he hear it?" Sarah-Jane asks. Nine glances at Ten who has frozen again and looks so desperately sad. He frowns and looks back at the screen, trying to think what that could be about.

 **The Doctor notices and calls to the professor until he finally snaps out of it. Yana then says that's enough talk as there is work to do and asks them to leave. The Doctor asks if he is alright and he says he is fine and busy. The Doctor points out the rocket isn't going to fly as the machine is not working. Yana angrily tells him they will find a way. The Doctor continues that they are stuck on the planet and he hasn't told them. The people still think they are going to fly. Yana tells him it's better to let them live in hope.**

"True enough." Rose smiles slightly.

 **The Doctor agrees, shrugging off his jacket, which Jack takes, and asks the Professor's name. He tells him it's Yana.**

Nine notes the name and suddenly recalls what the Face of Boe had told his future self. Then he thinks about what they have just seen, him turning himself human. Connecting the dots he chokes and looks back at Ten who is eyeing him sadly. Nine wants to cry at his expression because it means that either he is wrong or something goes terribly wrong. Rose looks between them in concern. After watching them try to communicate silently she hauls them both up and drags them into a different room. Then she leaves them to talk and waits outside.

"Is it...is he..?" Nine finds he can't even get the words out. After all this time, he might not actually be alone after all.

"He's a Time Lord. Yes." Ten nods gravely. "He used a Chameleon Arch which is why he survived. He was human at the time."

"You don't look happy about it." Nine notes, anxiety increasing. This should be fantastic news.

"No. It's the Master." Nine's face lights up at the idea of seeing his old friend/enemy. "He's been hearing those drum beats since he looked into the schism and it drove him insane. It's a long story that we are about to see but it doesn't end well." Ten tells him, his voice thick with sorrow. "He dies."

"But, he can regenerate." Nine says desperately. He doesn't want any of this to be true. He just wants to not be the last of his kind anymore. For someone else to share his burden. Ten sighs sadly.

"He refused because he wanted to spite me."

"No!" Nine cries.

"I'm so sorry." Ten whispers and the Doctors both hug each other. After a few moments Rose opens the door and sticks her head through. When she sees the tears on Nine's face she rushes inside and joins the hug. Both Doctors wrap an arm around her. Then they all break apart. The Doctors look at each other and both nod before the group make their way back out into the main room. Everyone else is talking quietly, only looking up when the trio are sitting back down.

 **The Doctor continues that this new science is well beyond him but a boost reversal circuit in any time frame must be a circuit which reverses the boost. He wonders what would happen if he does this. He sonics the end of a cable and pulls. Power surges through the machines. A siren sounds.**

"That didn't take you long." Jack grins.

"I'm brilliant." Ten gives him a strained smile in return. He wonders how they are going to get through the rest of this. It's killing him and it's not even anywhere near the worst part yet.

 **Chantho exclaims it is working. Yana asks how he did that. The Doctor says that they have been chatting away and he forgot to mention he is brilliant.**

"Apparently the end of the universe isn't _that_ humbling." Mickey mutters with an eye roll.

"I don't think anything is." Rose tells him with a laugh.

 **In the corridor the voice on an intercom tells the passengers to prepare for boarding. There is a flurry of activity.**

"Wait. There is still one of those Futurekind things around." Sarah-Jane recalls. Everyone groans.

"Just as you fix one problem, another one rears its ugly head." Jack groans.

 **In the lab everyone is busy as the voice continues that their destination is Utopia. At the gates a supply truck drives through the gates, watched by the tribe as the voice tells all troops to report to the silo. The gates are closed. The happy people file across numerous catwalks and into the rocket.**

"I'd say good for them but I get the feeling it's all about to go wrong." Donna sighs.

"Sounds about right." Mickey agrees gloomily.

 **Martha runs into Creet and remembers his name. She asks who he is with and Creet replies he is on his own. Martha wishes him luck and asks what he thinks Utopia will be like .He tells her his mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds. She laughs and says good for her before telling him to get his seat. Creet goes off and Chantho and Martha move on. The Futurekind woman watches them leave and snarls before going in a different direction.**

"Wonderful. I wonder if she'll stop them leaving or just let her friends in so they can get on too?" Rose ponders.

"Probably just let her friends in to eat them. I doubt they care about Utopia." Jack says.

 **In the lab, the Doctor sniffs one of the wires. He asks if it is and Yana agrees it is gluten extract which binds the neutralino map together. The Doctor comments he built the system out of food, string and staples.**

"That's pretty damn impressive." Jack whistles.

 **The Doctor calls him a genius. Yana replies that is coming from the man who made it work. The Doctor points out it's easy to come in at the end but he is stellar and the thing is magnificent.**

"Must be good to have you raving so much." Donna laughs.

"Oh it was." Ten replies sadly. Rose squeezes his hand and he squeezes back.

 **The Doctor adds that he doesn't say that often because of himself.**

"That's more like it." Martha laughs.

 **Yana tells him that his title is an affectation as there hasn't been a university for over a thousand years. He says that he spent his life going from one refugee ship to another. The Doctor tells him that if he'd been born in a different time he would have been revered throughout galaxies.**

Both Doctors grimace slightly.

 **Yana complains that those damned galaxies had to go and collapse.**

Everyone but the Doctors chuckle.

 **He adds that some admiration would have been nice, just a little. The Doctor tells him he has it now. He then mentioned that the footprint engine thing can't be activated from onboard so Yana will have to stay behind.**

"He's done like, all the work, and he's the one who doesn't get to see Utopia? How is that fair?" Donna asks.

"Life usually isn't." Martha sighs.

 **Yana agrees he is staying with Chantho who refuses to go without him. The Doctor comments that he would give his life so they can fly. Yana says he is too old for Utopia and it's time he had some sleep.**

"Bless him." Sarah-Jane says fondly.

 **The voice on the intercom says they have found the Doctor's blue box.**

"Hey, look at that, they have their way off." Martha smiles.

"At least the TARDIS is safe." Rose sighs in relief.

 **Jack calls the Doctor and shows him the TARDIS on the monitor. The Doctor says it is a wild stab in the dark but he may have just found his way out. The drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor.**

"Seriously what is with those drums?" Mickey asks. Nine cringes. If he had heard those drums his entire life, no wonder his old friend had gone insane. Especially if they were powerful enough to affect him even while Human.

 **A little later, the TARDIS is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it saying extra power. He says it is a little bit of a cheat but who's counting. He puts Jack in charge of the retro feeds. Martha and Chantho enter. Martha says she is glad to see that thing.**

"Oi! My TARDIS is not a thing, she's a she." Nine tells Martha sternly.

 **Chantho asks the professor if he is alright. He tells her he is fine and to get on with it. Jack tells Martha to connect some circuits into the spar like the last lot but quicker.**

"Such a bossy boots." Donna laughs at Jack.

"Sounds like we only had a limited amount of time." He shrugs.

 **Martha sarcastically says yes sir.**

"So rude." Jack snickers.

"Yep." Martha nods, grinning at him.

 **The Doctor tells Yana he doesn't have to keep working as they can handle it. Yana tells him it's just a headache. It's just noise in his head, constant noise. The Doctor asks what sort of noise and he tells him it is the sound of drums and it sounds like it's getting closer.**

"Poor bloke. That must be horrible." Rose frowns in sympathy.

 **The Doctor asks when it started and he says he's had it all his life.**

"Damn. No wonder the guy said it's time for him to get some sleep." Mickey says. "I'd never be able to sleep with constant drumming inside my head."

 **He continues that there is no rest for the wicked. Martha and Chantho put circuit boards into a rack. Martha asks how long she has been with the professor and Chantho tells her it's been seventeen years. She continues that she adores him. Martha realises that he doesn't like her back and Chantho confirms that she thinks he doesn't even notice. Martha says to tell her about it.**

"What would you prefer me to have done?" Ten asks her. "Tell you flat out I didn't return your affection? I told you the genetic transfer/kiss meant nothing to me. I told you to stop it when you first flirted with me and then you told me you only went for humans. I figured it was sorted." Martha rolls her eyes but doesn't try to explain. Besides, she doesn't feel that way now.

 **Chantho quickly adds that she is happy to serve. Martha asks if she has to start every sentence with Chan. Chantho agrees and that she must end every sentence with tho. Martha asks what would happen if she didn't and Chantho tells her it would be rude, agreeing it would be like swearing. Martha keeps asking her to until Chantho indeed does so and they both start giggling.**

"You're such a bad influence." Mickey sniggers.

 **Atillo goes to a monitor. He calls for the professor. The screen remains blank so he types in Yana and tries again. The professor appears on the monitor saying they are ready. He says that they just need to connect the coupling then they can launch but Atillo's face disappears.**

"Considering how advanced their technology is, it isn't very reliable." Sarah-Jane notes.

"Given what they've got to work with it's impressive anything works at all." Jack shrugs.

 **Yana curses the equipment as Martha comes over. She asks if there is anything she can do. He asks her to press the reboot key every time the picture goes. Martha agrees before telling him not to ask her to do shorthand. Atillo's face returns asking if Yana is still there. Yana says he is present and correct. He tells Atillo to send his man inside so they will keep the level down from the lab. Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.**

"That looks fun." Donna mutters sarcastically. "Wonder what's in there?"

"Given the suit and what the professor said about keeping the levels down, I'm going to assume some type of radiation." Nine says quietly.

 **Atillo tells the professor he is inside and wishes the man good luck. Yana tells Jack to keep the dials below the red. The Doctor asks where the room is and Yana tells him it's underneath the rocket but the entire room is flooded with stet radiation.**

"What?" Jack frowns.

"No idea." Nine shrugs. "Must be a future thing."

 **The Doctor says he's never heard of it. Yana tells him he wouldn't want to but it is safe enough if they hold the radiation back. They watch the monitor showing the man connecting up equipment. An alarm sounds. Yana notes that it is rising to naught point two. He tells Jack to keep it level who says yes sir. The second connection is made. The tribal woman opens a wall box marked electricity hazard and sabotages it. A siren sounds in the lab.**

"Oh crap. She's going to stop them from leaving." Martha groans.

"Then let her friends in to eat everyone." Mickey adds.

"Depends. The place might blow up first depending what she's done." Donna points out.

 **Chantho comments they are losing power. The woman tries to destroy some omre panels before throwing a piece of equipment at them. The Doctor states that the radiation is rising and Jack tells them they have lost control. Yana points out the chamber will flood. The Doctor instructs Jack to override the vents.**

"Well crap." Rose groans.

 **Atillo yells at the man to get out but he continues what he was doing. The guards find the tribe woman and yell at her to go. They start shooting at her. In the lab, Jack pulls out two power cables. He says they can jump start the override. The Doctor yells at him not to. Power surges through Jack as he holds the live ends together. He is electrocuted.**

"Jack!" Rose and Donna cry out together.

"I'll be fine." He tells them.

"That doesn't mean you should do stupid things." Donna scolds him. "You're worse than Martian boy."

 **Atillo yells at the man to get out again but he disintegrates and the empty suit falls to the floor.**

"Wow. Yana was right when he said you didn't want to know about that radiation." Jack winces.

"No." Donna groans, holding on to him tightly.

"What?" He asks in concern.

"They need whatever he was doing to be finished. The suit didn't protect the guy with the radiation that high. Who better to send in than someone who can't stay dead?" Donna looks around at the group and narrows her eyes at Ten who looks slightly guilty.

"Well, if I can help those people get to Utopia or whatever is there then why not?" Jack shrugs.

 **Jack is dead on the floor. Martha says she has him. Chantho warns her not to touch the cables. Yana apologises to the Doctor and the Doctor muses that the chamber is flooded with radiation.**

"Of course it was your idea to send him in there." Donna glares at Ten. "I thought you played with radiation in nursery, why can't you do it?"

"I played with roentgen radiation." Ten corrects. "Different thing altogether."

 **Martha gives Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.**

"There really are easier ways to get someone to kiss you." Rose tells Jack dryly. It had been horrifying watching him get electrocuted but she guessed that if he didn't want to dwell on it there was no point.

"But being dramatic is more fun." He smirks.

 **Yana says that without the couplings the engines will neer start. The Doctor tells Martha to leave Jack. He pulls her away from him as Martha protests that he has to let her try.**

"Thanks for trying." Jack smiles at her.

"Can't let the world lose such charm and good looks now can I?" She smirks back. Jack laughs loudly.

 **The Doctor tells her to listen to him and leave Jack alone. He asks the professor if he is correct in thinking that he has a room no one can enter without dying. Yana agrees that's true. The Doctor looks at Jack and says well. Jack then gasps and returns to life as the Doctor continues that he has just the man.**

"Oh, _you_ have the man do you? The same way I'm magically your responsibility again?" Jack frowns unhappily. "I mean, of course I'll do it but you could do me the decency of asking first."

 **Jack asks if someone was kissing him.**

Everyone laughs a little.

 **The Doctor and Jack run down a corridor.**

"Seems we're one short. It's almost like old times." Jack laughs. Then he frowns as he realises that he hasn't actually lived through most of what they've seen and yet it still feels like his own history. He shakes his head trying to clear the confusion.

 **The Doctor and Jack run into the control room and the Doctor tells Atillo to get on board the rocket. Atillo protests and the Doctor assures him they found a way of tripping the system. He yells for him to run which he does as Jack starts taking off his shirt.**

"Whatcha doing? The chamber doesn't affect clothing?" Rose asks in amusement.

"It's probably hot in there though." Jack shrugs, winking at her.

 **The Doctor asks what he is taking his clothes off for. Jack reminds him he is going in and the Doctor points out the radiation doesn't affect clothing. Jack tells him he looks good though. He goes to the door before asking how long he has known. The Doctor replies he has known since he ran away from him.**

Jack frowns again and Donna leans into him a bit more.

 **He wishes him luck. Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up. Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a keyboard. She says they lost picture but calls for the Doctor who tells them Jack is inside. Martha asks if he is still alive.**

"I would at least hope he wouldn't sound quite so calm if Jack had disintegrated." Rose states firmly.

"Of course not." Ten assures her.

 **The Doctor says yes. Yana asks what kind of a man he is and Martha says she has only just met him. She explains that the Doctor travels through time and space, picking people up. Then she realises she makes them sound like stray dogs before deciding that maybe they are.**

"Not stray dogs. Dogs are much cuter." Ten smirks. Rose pokes him in the side.

 **Yana asks if he travels in time and he hears voices echoing in his head. Martha tells him not to ask her to explain it. She points over her shoulder at the TARDIS and tells him what it's called. Martha's voice echoes in Yana's head.**

"That's strange." Sarah-Jane notes.

 **The Doctor asks Jack when he first realised. Jack says in 1892 he got in a fight and the man shot him through the heart. The Doctor raises an eyebrow and Jack continues that then he woke up. He explains that it never stopped.**

"Oh my god." Rose says, hands over her mouth. She gets up to sit on the other side of Jack who has gone a little pale at the idea of dying so many times. He puts an arm around her and pulls Donna closer with the other.

 **He finishes by saying that all that time the Doctor knew.**

"It wouldn't have killed you to drop by and give him some kind of explanation." Donna scowls at Ten.

"Didn't know where he went after Satellite Five." Ten tells her.

"So you should have looked for him once you regenerated." She retorts and he nods.

"I should have."

 **The Doctor tells him that's why he left him behind. It's not easy even looking at him because he's wrong.**

"Oh that's what you tell him?" Rose glares at Ten as well now. "I know politeness isn't your strongest suit but you could have been a _bit_ nicer."

"Sorry Jack." Ten winces.

 **Jack sarcastically thanks him. The Doctor says he can't help it because he is a fixed point in time and space which is never supposed to happen. He says that the TARDIS tried to shake him off, going to the end of the universe to get rid of him. Jack says he's prejudiced. The Doctor admits he never thought of it like that.**

"I mean, most prejudices don't make you physically sick looking at them." Ten says.

"No talking." Donna tells him sternly. "At least until this bit is over."

 **Jack says shame on him and the Doctor agrees. They are all listening in the lab as Jack says he remembers facing three Dalek when he was mortal. Death by extermination and then he came back to life. He asks what happened and the Doctor says Rose.**

Jack squeezes Rose tightly.

"Love you too, Rosie." He gives her a weak smile and she kisses his cheek.

 **Jack comments he thought the Doctor had sent her home and the Doctor explains what happened. Yana is crying as Jack asks what the Doctor means by Rose absorbing the Time vortex.**

"Why is he crying? It doesn't look like he's even really listening." Sarah-Jane frowns.

"There is something weird about that guy." Mickey agrees.

 **The Doctor continues his explanation stating that the final act of the Time War was life. The words echo in Yana's head. Jack asks if she could change him back.**

"If I could I would, Jack." Rose tells him.

"I know." Jack assures her. "I should be grateful. It's not often a gorgeous woman wants ya around forever. Literally." He gives a wobbly attempt at his usual smirk.

"Watch it." Nine warns him. Jack winks at him.

 **The Doctor says he took the power out of her. He explains that Rose isn't just in a parallel world, she is stuck there and the walls have closed.**

The Doctors and Rose all look down sadly. Sarah-Jane moves to sit between the Doctors and takes each of their hands.

 **Jack says he is sorry and the Doctor says yeah. Jack says that he went back to her estate in the nineties once or twice and watched her growing up.**

"Wow. I had my own stalker." Rose laughs.

"Well someone had to look out for Little Miss Danger Prone." Jack snickers.

"I wasn't danger prone until I met him." She points at Nine who looks innocently back at her. "Thanks for checking on me though." Rose smiles.

"Anytime."

 **He adds that he never said hello because of timelines. The Doctor asks if he wants to die and Jack comments the coupling he is working on is a little stuck. The Doctor calls his name.**

"You're getting on _his_ case for avoiding a question?" Martha looks at Ten, eyebrows raised. He grins sheepishly.

 **Jack replies that he thought he did but he doesn't know. Seeing them out there surviving is fantastic. They grin at each other and the Doctor points out he might be out there somewhere. Jack says he can go and meet himself. The Doctor tells him he is the only man he'll ever be happy with.**

Everyone laughs.

"Cheeky." Jack grins at Ten.

"That's me." Ten agrees, grinning back.

 **Jack points out this regeneration is kinda cheeky.**

"I agree with myself." Jack states. Everyone else laughs.

 **The Doctor smiles. More voices echo in Yana's head as Martha comments she never understands half the things he says. She notices Yana and asks what's wrong. Chantho also asks the professor what is wrong. He absently says time travel. They say there used to be time travel in the old days and he calls himself stupid. He adds that he never could keep time, he was always late and always lost.**

"I think he's lost it." Martha says warily.

 **He adds that even this thing never worked as he pulls out a fob watch.**

"Err...what?" Everyone except the Doctors stares at it in astonishment.

 **Martha stares as there is a flashback to the Doctor telling Martha the watch is him,**

"He's a Time Lord?" Mickey asks. Nine looks completely sad and lost while Ten just looks infinitely sad.

"Yes." Ten tells them slowly. "Just watch." The companions all glance at each other, noting the subdued tone.

 **Yana says time is always running out on him. Martha asks to have a look at the watch and he says it's only an old relic like him. She asks where he got it and he tells her he was found with it, abandoned as a child with only the watch. Martha asks if he has ever opened it. He asks why he would given that it's broken. She presses that how does he know it's broken if he has never opened it.**

"Martha. Just go get the Doctor." Jack tells her urgently.

 **Yana states that it is stuck and old and not meant to be. Martha turns the watch over and recognises the inscriptions.**

" _Oh!_ " Jack suddenly makes the connection between the man's name and what the Face of Boe said. Donna and Rose both look at him but he shakes his head, eyeing the expressions on the Doctor's faces.

 **She gasps and he asks if it matters. She tells him it doesn't.**

"I don't think he believed that." Mickey winces.

"Yeah, not very convincing." Donna agrees.

 **Martha says that as everything is fine up there she's going to see if the Doctor needs her. The final connection is made in the chamber and the Doctor tells Jack to get out as Martha runs down a corridor. The Doctor used the telephone to confirm everyone is on board. Atillo tells him they are ready and waiting. The Doctor says there are two minutes to ignition.**

"Two minutes. An awful long time for everything to go wrong." Rose mutters quietly. She gets back up and sits between Sarah-Jane and Nine, leaning into Nine's side.

 **Atillo says they are ready to launch. The computer counts down. Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha enters. The Doctor says the footprint is a gravity pulse. Martha tells him about the watch and he tells her not to be ridiculous.**

"Why would she make that up?" Sarah-Jane asks.

"I thought she was just mistaken." Ten shrugs.

 **Martha tells him that Yana has had it his whole life. Jack wonders what the bit deal is. Martha tries to explain that it isn't just a watch. The Doctor takes over the explanation and Martha finishes that it is the same watch. He says it can't be. An alarm sounds as Jack states he could be a Time Lord and the Doctor may not be the last one. The Doctor tells Jack to keep it level as Martha asks if that is brilliant. He says of course it is, well depends which one.**

"You'd be glad to see any of them." Rose says softly.

"Yeah. I would." Nine agrees sadly.

 **He continues that they all died and Jack says not if he was human. The Doctor asks Martha what he said and when she doesn't reply he yells at her.**

"Oi! No need to scream in her face." Mickey glares.

 **Martha tells him he could hardly see the watch like the perception filter. The Doctor asks if he can see it now. Yana looks down at the watch as more voices echo.**

"Those voices don't sound so friendly." Martha points out tentatively. Both Doctors have closed their eyes, pained expressions on their faces.

 **Chantho tells Yana to rest. The computer continues counting down as Jack points out that if he escaped the Time War then the end of the universe is the perfect place to hide.**

"If he escaped the war why would he hide?" Donna frowns.

"He would have survived by turning himself human. Sounds like he ended up as a baby. He'd need somewhere to lay low." Jack guesses.

 **Martha says to think about the Face of Boe's dying words. The computer says one. The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. Yana opens the watch and golden energy streams into him. There is a flashback of Boe's words while the initials are shown on a computer monitor.**

" _Ooh!_ " Says everyone but Jack and the Doctors.

 **Outside, Futurekind watch the rocket blast away. Chantho calls to Professor Yana. He slowly turns to face her and his expression is different. The Doctor contacts Atillo to find out if they did it and eventually he responds that they will see them in Utopia.**

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Sarah-Jane lets out a sigh of relief. Yana's expression when he turned round hadn't filled her with confidence. She had hoped from the Doctor's expressions that something bad had happened to the other Time Lord. Well, not really hoped, but it was the kindest explanation. Now she wondered if he _was_ the bad thing. However she said nothing, not wanting to offend the Doctor if this wasn't the case.

 **The Doctor wishes him good luck then hangs up. Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.**

"Not happy to see you then?" Jack asks weakly.

"Not exactly." Ten says. He buries his face in his hands and Sarah-Jane wraps an arm around him.

 **Chantho says he has locked them in. The Doctor tries to sonic the door, screaming at the others to get it open. Yana says that as one door closes, another one opens. He turns off the silo defences. Chantho tells him he must stop as the Futurekind will get in.**

"Oi!" Rose protests. She wants to call him a few choice names but resists, seeing Nine's face. Instead she settles back next to him and hugs him tightly.

 **The tribe bursts through the gates. The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open. Chantho apologises saying she must stop him as he fiddles with some switches. Yana laughs until he turns around and sees her pointing a gun at him as she says he is destroying all their work. He turns around properly and laughs again saying that he can now say he was provoked.**

Everyone except the Doctors glare at the screen. He might be a Time Lord but he is also a complete jerk by the looks of it.

 **He takes hold of a live energy cable. The Doctor, Jack and Martha have to double back to avoid Futurekind. Yana asks if she never thought to ask him about the watch in all the years they worked together. He angrily asks if she never thought she could set him free.**

"How was she supposed to know someone was inside the watch?" Mickey asks angrily. The Doctor he puts up with because Rose loves him, and he sorta became fond of him eventually, but this Time Lord is already getting on his nerves.

"Besides, why would she ask you about a watch?" Donna adds.

 **Chantho apologises again, backing away from him. Yana tells her that her chan and tho are driving him insane.**

"Hate to say it but it sounds like you're already there. Have been for a while." Jack glares.

"Please stop it." Nine begs them. He knows how they feel but he can't stand the idea of dragging this on any longer than it has to. He just wants it to be over. This is not how he pictured it would be to not be the last Time Lord.

 **She pleads with him, calling him professor and he yells that that is not his name. The professor was an invention. A disguise so perfect that he forgot who he is. Chantho asks who he is. He states that he is the Master.**

"What a pretentious name." Martha mutters, too quietly for the Doctors to hear her.

"Even his name makes him sound like an ass." Mickey whispers back, equally quietly.

 **Yana thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.**

"Oi!" Rose can't stop herself crying out angrily. All she had done was try to help him for almost two decades and he tries to kill her.

 **Jack leads the way as the trio run towards the lab. The Master caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it.**

"Ew." Donna murmurs quietly.

 **They arrive at the lab and the Doctor yells for the professor to let him in. He tells Jack to get the door open and yells back for the professor to let him explain. He calls for him to not open the watch.**

"Why not?" Asks Martha. She gets no reply.

 **The Master removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system, saying Utopia. Martha screams that they are coming and the Doctor calls for the professor again. The Master disconnects the power cable from the TARDIS as the Doctor begs him to open the door. Chantho is not yet dead. Behind Yana's back, she reaches for her gun. Chantho shoots Yana, then dies. Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. Yana steps back into the TARDIS, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor.**

"Kinda creepy he's taking the hand." Rose mutters to herself. Sarah-Jane nods beside her in agreement.

 **He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch. The Doctor yells for him to let him in. Martha announces Chantho is dead.**

"Poor woman." Donna says sadly.

 **Jack is trying to hold the door closed. He says he broke the lock and tells Martha to give him a hand. The Doctor calls to the Master that everything has changed and they are the only two left. He begs him to let him in again. The Master states that he has been killed by an insect, A girl. He calls it inappropriate.**

"Oi!" Martha mutters furiously.

"All she did was try to serve you." Jack says lowly, mindful of the Doctors hearing.

 **The Master continues that if the Doctor can be young and strong then so can he. The Master reborn. He explodes into golden light as the Doctor watches from outside the TARDIS. Futurekind force the door open. Jack calls to the Doctor that he had better think of something. The Master is lying on the TARDIS floor. Then his eyes open.**

"Oh my god!" Martha exclaims.

"What?" Mickey asks her.

"That's Harold Saxon."

"Who?" Rose asks.

"He's possibly about to become the Prime Minister of Britain. The election is due three days after I first met the Doctor in linear time." Martha explains.

"So we have an insane Time Lord as Prime Minister of Britain. Just great." Donna throws her hands up. Nine sends her a half hearted glare but has no real way to argue.

 **He stands up, looks around and then runs around the console laughing. He speaks to the Doctor and then realises he has a new voice. He plays with that for a second before saying why don't they have a nice chat where he reveals all his plans so the Doctor can find a way to stop him.**

"That'd be nice." Jack agrees mildly.

 **Then he says he doesn't think.**

"Spoilsport." Donna mutters.

 **Martha says she knows that voice. The Doctor says he is asking him properly to just stop and think. The Master tells him to use his name and the Doctor whispers the word Master. Then he says sorry. The Master says tough**

"Oooh, I wanna slap him." Rose mumbles to herself.

 **Jack cries out that he can't hold out much longer. The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver while the Master starts up the time rotor. The Master presses a switch, saying 'no you don't'. The rotor starts up again and he says goodbye to the end of the universe. Martha calls for the Doctor to stop him and to help them. She cries that they are getting in. The TARDIS dematerialises and the screen goes blank.**

"Oh bloody hell." Jack grumbles. He presses the button so the next one starts immediately.


End file.
